The New Girl
by ilovepeeta4ever
Summary: Katniss has just gotten suspended at a high school in district 4 for an "act of violence". Now she must attend mocking jay high, in district 12, and meet with an officer once a week. How will Katniss deal with all this? Will she make friends or enemies? Will she fall in love with a blue-eyed boy? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first fan-fic so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm kind of in a hurry so sorry for the short update. **

**P.S. if I make any errors, im so sorry**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

'_Ring,Ring,Ring!'_

I silently curse and pound my alarm until it shuts up. I'm about to go back to sleep when I remember that today is my first day of school.

ugh, I hate school! The only reason I had to exchange was because during archery, the coach pissed me off by saying that if I had money maybe I'd be able to join varsity. Of course ,me being me,I ended up firing an arrow at an apple he was holding. I was later tooken into the principal's and accused of almost killing poor Mr. Crane. The Principal bought the whole story and had me suspended and even made me visit an officer once a week to make sure I don't go running around killing people. Stupid.

Mom was pretty mad but later understood when I told her the story. But she got mad at me again when all of the school's in district 4 didn't want to accept me for my "little stunt". And that leads me to where I am now, here in District 12, going to a school called, 'Mocking jay High' and visiting once a week, officer Boggs down at the police station near town.

Shaking my head I grab a towel and jump into the shower. Once im out, and completely dry, I slip on some dark tight skinny jeans, and grey V-neck shirt, along with my combat boots.

I grab my school bag and head down the stairs while braiding my hair. Prim's already in the kitchen when I arrive eating some pancakes.

"Morning." she says and smiles.

"Morning." I say and return a smile. Instantly I feel guilty because this will be her first day at school too. All because of me." Prim I'm sorry you have to-"

"Katniss it's fine." she says and smiles assuring me.

I sigh and grab a plate of pancakes, knowing I can't fight with her, and say," okay."

"Just this time can you at least be nicer." she says and gives me a pleading look.

"I'll try." I mutter.

"okay."she says happily and continues eating her pancakes." I'm glad we moved here, I hear the boys are really cute."

"So if the boys weren't cute, then you wouldn't be glad you moved?" I raise my brows and stuff some pancakes in my mouth.

"No, I'd still be glad because I'd have you and mom." she says and smiles sweetly.

I just smile and continue eating. When I'm done I put my plate in the sink, kiss prim goodbye on the cheek, and leave the house.

Instantly, I can feel the warm wing hit against my face. _It's better than having hot humid air_, I think to myself.

When I reach the school, it's extremely packed with cars and students. Some even begin to stare and point at me while they begin to whisper to they're friends. Or at least I think they're friends. I roll my eyes and head inside the building.

There are kids either chasing each-other, kissing their girlfriends against their lockers, some are talking, other's are crowded around another's locker, and some are just simply picking on other's.

_Welcome to Hell, Katniss_, I welcome myself.

When I reach the office there is a lady with a bright orange wig and cake loads of make-up.

"Why Hello dear, how may I help you?" she asks in a weird capital accent.

"um-I-err- new to this school so I was wondering if I can have my schedule." I nervously say.

"Okay, and what might your name be?" she asks, while her hands are on her keyboard.

_Like if she didn't know,_ I want to say.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"okay." she says and types my name into her computer. She starts making clicking noises with her mouse and then prints something. She hands me the papers and says," This is your list of classes and that is your locker number and combination.

"Uh-Thanks.." I say and try to give her a friendly smile.

"I'm Effie by the way, and welcome to mocking jay high." she says and catch her giving me a small wave before I turn around.

Well that wasn't weird at all...

I quickly scan my schedule and see that my classes are:

**Katniss Everdeen**

**11th grade**

**Homeroom-333**

**Period 1-English- room 365**

**Period 2-Math-room 435**

**Period 3-P.E.-room 596**

**period 4-Science-room323**

**Period 5-Lunch**

**Period 6-Free Period**

**Period 7-Home Economics-897**

**Period 8-Music-890**

Well, my schedule's ok but I hope my locker is not next to some popular with lots of snobby friends.

I check to see what my locker is and see that its # down, what seems to be thousands of locker's I find that mine's is next to a boy with bronze hair and sea green eyes. He seems to be flirting with a girl in front of my locker.

I pass in between the two and quickly spin in my combo until the locker opens.

"Hey." says a voice beside me.

I look over to find that it's the boy I just walked by. I roll my eyes and start putting my bag away and get my books.

"What's your name sugar?" he asks and winks at me.

"None of your business." I mutter.

"Well, my names finnick but for a special lady like you," he says and looks me up and down," you can call me Finnie."

I just ignore him and get my last text book when I hear him say," you know if you ever want to, you know, hang out, you can always-"

I immediately drop my books and slam him into the lockers.

"Fuck you." I yell and give him a glare. He has a surprised look on his face, mixed with amusement.

I go back to my locker and grab my books and slam my locker shut. When I turn around ii see everyone is staring at me.

"What?!" I yell and they all go back to what their doing.

Katniss, calm down, it was just some immature boy. You can't get in trouble again, your already in trouble.

I walk to the restroom and quickly wash my face, trying to calm myself down, when I notice some girls whispering behind me. I can hear my name at least 3 times in their conversation, which sends me walking out the restroom before I yell at them for talking about me.

When I walk into homeroom, all eyes are on me. I see the teacher is sitting in her desk with her hands intertwined.

Right when I'm about to say something, the teacher stands up and walks over to me.

I notice that she is staring at me coldly and says," I know who you are, Katniss Everdeen."

I'm about to reply but she interrupts and speaks loud enough so the class can hear, as if trying to embarrass me."Just so you know I do not allow weapons in my classroom, and I will not put up with such behavior. I read your file Mrs. Everdeen and im not happy about it."

With that she walks back to her desk. I can literally feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Now, you may take a seat wherever you like, but first I must scan you for anything that can harm yourself or my class." She says and points to a wall where there's what I suppose a scanner for weapons." Please stand over there."

I walk towards the back of the classroom and I find a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. His eyes quickly flit away when I meet his. I shake my head and continue walking towards the scanner.

"Now," she says and smirks evil-like" Class, if your lucky this is what a criminal looks like." she says and motions me to go in.

I roll my eyes, and drop my books on an empty desk and go in the scanner. Seconds later it beeps to show its finished and it reads that im weapon free.

"Well Mrs. Everdeen, im Mrs. Coin and please take a seat anywhere." she says and scribbles something in her note book.

I grab my stuff and sit at a nearby, empty desk.

_I just hope the rest of the day doesn't go as bad as the way it did right now._

* * *

**author's note: Okay so tell me what you guys think, and I'll post as soon as I can. Which won't be until tomorrow evening or so. If this chapter was boring I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you guys!**

**Got to go, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! A couple moments ago I finished typing chapter 2 but it turns out that my internet was acting up so now I have to re-type this chapter again. I spent 3 hours working on this chapter! 3 hours! Before I start freaking out again ,like I did moments ago, I'd like to thank the people who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed for this story. Anyways, I got to start writing this ,so, bye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or its characters. All the credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV:

I rest my head on the cool desk and close my eyes. Seconds later I feel someone's presence in front of me, which causes me to look up.

Out of all the people in the world I find finnick and the blue-eyed boy.

"What do you want?" I ask while glaring at them. Well maybe more at finnick because I just can't seem to do it to the blue-eyed boy.

"Look I came to apologize for being a dick earlier and my friend here, wanted to introduce himself." he grins and nudges his friends rib which causes him to blush.

Before I can tell them to leave me alone, Prim's conversation with me , from this morning, pops into my head.

_"Just try to be nice this time."_

_"I'll try."_

I let out an annoyed sigh but before I can say anything, the boy with the blue eyes says," I'm sorry for bothering you we-"

"It's fine." I say and look at him in the eye.

We make eye contact for about a second or two before finnick interrupts and says, "Anyways im sorry for acting like a dick, and I hope we can be friends?"

"uh..sure."I say and give him a small unsure nod.

"I'm peeta, by the way." says the boy with blue eyes and sticks out his hand.

" I'm Katniss, 'the criminal'." I say sarcastically and he chuckles abit which causes me to smile. Smile? Katniss Everdeen smiling? Wow!

I shake his hand and feel a spark of electricity. Did he-

"Any way, do you want to sit with us and our friends?" asks finnick, bringing me out my thoughts.

Before I'm about to say no, politely of course, I see Mrs. Coin glaring me. It's actually kind of creepy.

"Sure." I say and look away from Mrs. Coin's direction.

"Right this way Kitty." jokes finnick after I get my crappy books and notebooks.

"Shut up." I say and roll my eyes but this time I actually smile abit. I look back at peeta and ask," Is he always like this?"

"All the time, you'll get used to it." he says and gives me a smile that makes me want to just- Stop it Katniss!

"I hope so." I whisper seconds later and try to stop blush from forming in my cheeks.

When we arrive at the table I see that there are three girls present and 3 girls and 2 boys gathered around a table.

"Hey, it's Katniss, right?" asks a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes while giving me a warm smile.

"uh, yeah." I reply nervously.

_please don't ask me about this morning, _I say in my head.

"Well my name is Madge Undersee." she says and sticks out her hand while I sigh in relief. I shake her hand and she introduces everyone to me, because everyone already knows who I am, thanks to Mrs. Coin.

A boy with dark skin and dark eyes turns out to be called thresh, a girl with brown hair and green eyes is called Annie, a girl with dark hair and eyes is called Johanna ,and a boy with grey eyes and olive skin is called gale.

As I take a seat ,in between finnick and peeta, Johanna asks ," So, what was beginning of class all about?"

"Johanna." says Annie and gives her a shut-up glare.

"It's fine , Annie." I say.

"You don't have to-" begins peeta before I cut him off," It's okay, everyone's going to find out sooner or later."

He gives me a small nod and I face everyone and say, " My archery coach pissed me off by saying that if I wasn't poor I could join varsity for archery, so I shot an arrow at an apple he was holding. He took me to the principal's and started saying that I tried to kill him when we both know that wasn't the reason . The principal then took his side and suspended me from school, so we had to move over here to district 12. Now I have to visit an officer once a week just to show him that im improving on my behavior and that I haven't killed anybody."

Everyone's silent for a second until peeta speaks, "I would have done the same." I look over at him and he shoots me a small smile that makes me want to melt.

"What was his reaction?" asks Johanna, snapping me back to reality.

oh, I remember his reaction all right.

"He yelled really high pitched and threw the apple on the floor." I say and everyone laughs including me.

"Well, now I know I shouldn't flirt with you anymore." says finnick and smirks at me." Unless you want me to."

"shut up."I say and punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Everdeen, that's a warning." yells Mrs. Coin from her desk.

I roll my eyes and thresh says," You better be careful when you're in her classroom, she's just waiting for you to do something wrong so she could snap at you."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say and give him a nod of appreciation.

Just then the bell rings and everyone heads for the door, leaving peeta and I, alone with .

"So-" begins peeta before Mrs. Coin cuts him off," Did you not here the bell!"

"Sorry." we both mumble and exit the class.

When were out he says," Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I say and hand him the piece of paper.

I watch as his eyes scan the paper, and notice that he has blonde hair with curls, and a perfect jawline. I notice he has nice, toned arms and-

"We have the all classes together." he says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask, and I feel afraid he caught me staring at him.

" We have all our classes together." he repeats himself and chuckles abit.

"oh, great." I say.

Peeta ends up walking with me to all my classes and tells me some shortcuts that will help me get to classes on time, since this is a big school. Periods 1 and 2 end up flying by and next thing you know its P.E. Peeta is currently walking me to the girl's locker room, along with Annie, Johanna, and Madge.

When were right outside he says," I'll see you girls later." Right before he turns around he winks at me.

Right now im probably blushing a super dark red.

I see Johanna, Madge, and Annie's face filled with amusement but all I do is roll my eyes.

Once were inside the locker room Johanna hands me some black short-shorts-which almost show your ass-, and a white V-neck shirt.

"Is this the dress code they have for P.E?" I ask while staring at the pair of clothes unbelievably.

"yeah, its either that or 3 hours of detention for not dressing properly." says Annie as she changes.

"Don't tell me the boys have to wear this too." I say as I begin to change.

They all laugh and Johanna says," No they have to wear basketball shorts with muscle shirts."

"Lucky." I mumble under my breath and Madge giggles abit.

"Relax Katniss its only for 45 min-" she says but is cut off by her being pushed slightly by a tall blonde with cold blue eyes.

"Watch where your standing Undersee." she spits and then turns to me." Who are you?"

" That's none of your business." I reply and turn to Madge ," Are you ok."

"wait your that Katniss girl, my aunt has told me so much about you." says the tall blonde coldly." I don't see what's so dangerous about you, you just look like a slut to me."

I'm about to punch her in the face but Madge, Annie, and Johanna, hold me back.

" you know, If you lay a finger on me you'll end up behind bars." says the blonde and smirks. "Take a punch if you dare."

_calm down Katniss, calm down_

I take some deep breaths in and instead say," I think you've been punched enough, don't want to do any more damage to your damaged face."

Glimmer's lips turn into a straight line and I can see the anger in her eyes. I can feel Johanna smirk at this while Madge and Annie's hearts are pounding really fast, as if scared what she will do next.

"Watch your back Everdeen." replies glimmer with a cold glare and walks out of the locker room.

Seconds later Annie yells," Wow! No one except Johanna has had the balls to do that!"

"Annie!" says Madge shocked.

"I'm sorry but I had to say it!" says Annie.

"Thanks you guys for stopping me." I say as I stick my clothes in an empty locker.

"No problem." says Johanna, Annie, and Madge, at the same time which causes us to laugh.

We leave the locker room and enter the gym. When we enter I hear whistles, coming from every direction. I blush abit but keep on walking. At the corner of my eye I see an angry glimmer, surrounded by her friends, giving me a cold look as I walk by.

When we reach the boys I see that peeta is somewhat angry,

"Are you ok?" I ask him. When his eyes meet mine they soften abit and he replies," yeah."

"What's up with glimmer, last time she looked like that was when she ran out of make-up." says gale and we laugh.

" Well, there was a big argument between her and Katniss in the lock-" begins Madge before the all the boys yell "What!"

"Wow Everdeen, you haven't even been here a week and you're already fighting." says thresh and nods in approval. He lifts up his hand, so I lift mine, and we high five each other." Respect, man Respect."

"What exactly happened?" asks a concerned peeta. He looks at me and says," You didn't fight ,did you?"

"No." I say and look at him in the eye, confused. Why would he care?

"Yeah, tell us what happened." says finnick.

"Well it was basically my fault." says Madge and stares at the floor.

"What do you mean?" asks gale and gives her a concerned look. By the looks of it, I can see that he really cares about her.

"I was in the way, if I wouldn't have been, none of this would have happened." says Madge kicking the floor.

"It wasn't your fault." I say.

"What did you say to piss glimmer off?" asks finnick.

"Well she told me to take a punch at her and me knowing that if I punch her I would get in deeper trouble, so I just told her that her face has been punched enough and that it doesn't need any more damage." I sigh.

All the boys high five each other except for peeta. He's giving me a concerned look but I just give him an I'm-ok look. He seems to understand so he nods.

"Kat-" he begins before the coach begins to yell," Okay, listen up, I'm going to be pairing you up before we start our activity."

"I'm coach Brutus by the way, Everdeen." says the man and gives me a small smile. "It's an honor meeting you."

"Thanks." I say unsure.

From there he just begins to call out names, while peeta and I have a small conversation.

"By, the way, what were you going to ask me before we interrupted." I say and look at him straight in his blue eyes.

"I wanted to know if-"he begins before we are cut off again.

Damn it! what's wrong with people these days!

"Peeta Mellark and Cato Ludwig (**Author's Note: His last name is from the actor that plays him in the movie.) ** and Katniss Everdeen with glimmer rambin **(author's Note: Her last name is also from the girl that played her in the hunger games).**

_Oh, this is going to be a disaster already._

* * *

**Author's note: I know that I made some mistakes and everything with the last chapter and I'm sorry, But I hope I did better with this one. Any way the next chapter will the last chapter of her in school, and I'll try to add a little more romance also. Have a great weekend and don't forget to review! See you guys on Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! I hope you guys like this chapter because I worked my butt off for hours! I tried to make this chapter short but It didn't work out. Anyways, here's chapter 3, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I want to thank you guys for having the time to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the characters. All the credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV

Peeta shoots me a concerned look which I quickly brush off.

Why is he so concerned? He barely knows me.

Glimmer begins making her way towards me, while glaring. When she's about 5 ft. away from me she just faces coach Brutus and glares, like the bitch she is.

"Okay, so today we are going to be knife throwing. The reason I put you into partners, was because I thought you both can give each other some tips on how to improve your throwing."

"Coach Brutus, I thought she wasn't allowed to be near a weapon." says glimmer.

"Well, for my class everyone has to participate glimmer." says the coach and gets back on explaining this." The group with the most bulls eye's, will get to leave school 5 minutes early, and will get to pick tomorrow's activity, you may begin and good luck."

_I'll need it,_I say in my head.

Glimmer and I make our way to our station, and pick our knives.

"you should consider yourself lucky Everdeen." she says and throws her knife. Bull's eye.

I have to say, she has good aim for a girly girl.

"And why is that?" I ask and get in position to throw my knife. I quickly throw it, and amazingly I get a bull's eye. It's got to be because of archery.

"I can make your life miserable." she says and picks up a knife.

"Well my life has currently went over miserable, so I don't think there's much you can do." I say and smirk at her pathetic little threats.

"You won't be saying that for long." she says and throws her knife. Bull's eye, again.

"Whatever." I reply. The rest of the period is in silence between me and her. We don't say anything to each other because we both bull's eyes over and over again. Even if we didn't I don't think we would even be talking. At the end of the period Coach Brutus's eyes are nearly popping out of his head. We have scored, in total, over 500 points. Each bull's eye was worth 10 points, so that means that glimmer and I threw about 50 knives each.

We end up winning, so that means I'll be going home early, and I'll be picking tomorrow's class activity with glimmer.

The rest of the day flies by really fast. Nothing interesting happens except in lunch. Glimmer tried tripping me by sticking out her pointy heels, but ended up tripping one of her BFF's going to the restroom. Glimmer tried apologizing to her, but the girl that tripped just flipped her off.

I am now in music and I can't quit thinking about what peeta wanted to ask me. I could've asked him during lunch or free period but I was caught up in the moment with him and completely forgot. He told me all about himself like how he has 2 older brothers, that he paints and banks, he likes to sleep with his window open, he doesn't like sugar in his tea, and that he is in the wrestling team. That must explain his toned arms. I need to stop that.

Right now, peeta had to be dismissed from class so he can go to wrestling practice because sometime this week, I hear, is the first match of the season. I hear that He and his teammates are going to be competing against District 11.

Currently, Mr. Cinna, or Cinna, is currently saying how there's going to be a competition between the whole districts, to see which school has the best singer. He says that the winner get's a 50,000 dollar scholarship, and a record deal. Well, I sure don't have enough talent to be in that, so why bother try. Plus it hurts to sing every time because it just reminds me of the time's I used to spend with my father before he walked out on us when I was 11. My mother went into this whole depression thing, so I had to care of the bills and stuff, growing up. When my mom came out of her depression, which was about a year ago, she began to busy herself up with work so she wouldn't think a lot about him. Anyways, I forgave her for prim's sake but in real life, I'm sort of mad at her because the day my dad left ,I lost my her too. She's rarely around the house now and it breaks prim's heart because the only time she gets to see her is sometimes in the afternoon or in the morning's if she's lucky. This pisses me off because just looking at prim's sad face makes me want to yell at my mom to stay and to be there for prim, because she needs a mother. And right now I'm pretty much a sister/mother to her.

The bell rings and I grab my stuff and head to my locker. Finnick is already at his getting his backpack out. When I get to my locker I spin in my combo and shove my books in my locker.

"That anxious to get out of here?" asks finnick.

"super." I say and grab my bag.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow kitty." he says and hands me his phone number." Call me if you get lonely."

"Screw you." I say and punch him playfully in the shoulder.

He sees Annie walk by and quickly plays with his hair and walks up to her. I just laugh, grab my bag and shut my locker.

As I walk out the school I feel the warm air hit my face. I walk towards prim's school and see her chatting with a girl her age. When I'm right in front of them prim says in an excited voice," Oh, and this is my sister that I was just telling you about moments ago."

The little girl turns around and gives me a small smile and says," hi."

"Hi." I say and give her a small smile. She has dark skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it okay if she comes over sometime?" asks prim with a hopeful tone.

"she can come whenever she'd like." I reply and give prim and the little girl a smile.

"Oh, gosh." says prim and smacks her forehead with her hand," I forgot to introduce you to her. Katniss, rue. rue, Katniss."

"you have a pretty name." I tell rue.

"So do you and prim." says rue and I give her a small smile.

Just then a car honks and rue looks behind me and says," my ride is here, I'll see you tomorrow prim, bye Katniss."

"bye." prim and I say at the same time.

I look back to see that the person driving the car is thresh. He recognizes me and rolls down his window and says," Hey Katniss,"

"Hey thresh." I reply.

As rue gets in the back seat of the car she leans forward and whispers something into thresh's ear. Seconds later he says," Do you and your little sister need a ride home?"

I'm about to object but prim ends up saying," Yes please."

Before I can even react she hops into the backseat with rue and I'm left there standing like an idiot.

"Well don't just stand there hop in." he says and motions for me to come in with his head.

I make my way to the passenger side and hop in. After I close the door, the car begins to move. Prim and rue go are then into a deep conversation of a new hit song or something.

"So, you and peeta huh?" asks thresh and raises his brows.

"what do you mean?" I ask and look at him confused.

"I saw the way that you two were looking at each other." he says and smirks.

I can feel myself blushing, why am I blushing?

"I don't know what your talking about." I reply and end up sounding like a liar. What's up with me today, firstly I couldn't stop staring at peeta, or thinking about home and I have to say ,today is the most I have ever smiled and joked around in my life.

"It's okay kitty." he says and chuckles a bit.

"Oh, gosh, I've had enough hearing it from finnick." I sigh but smirk at the memory. Now that I think about it finnick isn't such a dick when he's flirting with you.

"Well I'll call you something else." he says and thinks for a while. All you could hear is prim's and rue's conversation of what now seems to be about dresses." Fire girl."

"what?" I ask.

"Your nickname is fire girl." he says and smirks.

"Why fire girl?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Because every time I ask you about peeta you blush and it sort of makes you look like your on fire, with the sun's rays and all." he says and smirks.

I groan and hide my face with my hands but leave a small opening to tell him when to stop the car. Minutes later, I tell him to pull over in front of my grey-colored house.

"thanks for the ride." I say when I get off the car.

"No problem, fire girl." he says and smirks. He looks somewhere for a second and then looks back at me and says," In case you haven't noticed, peeta is your neighbor."

"what?" I ask shocked and look at the house beside mine. It's beautiful shade of beige with a nice lawn, garden, and porch. While my house has dying grass, dead flowers around the house, a dead mouse on the driveway. The only neat thing about it is that the house has some fresh paint but the windows look a bit old.

"He's your neighbor alright." he says and smirks. I hear prim and rue say their last goodbyes so I just say," Again thanks for the ride."

he just shakes his head, while smirking and says," no problem. And your lucky finnick doesn't know about this, because he'd be teasing both of you, of all the possibilities that-"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say and walk away. I can hear him chuckle behind and hear him drive away. When I walk up the steps I find prim looking at me expectantly.

"what?" I ask.

"Who's this mysterious peeta, or should I say, our next door neighbor?" asks prim and smiles.

"He's just someone who showed me around today." I say and open the house door, with the key under the door matt.

"Really, Katniss,'Just someone'?" asks prim.

"yes." I mumble and try to open the door but the darn keys won't turn.

"Well ok, 'fire girl'." she says and the door finally opens.

"Were you listening to thresh's conversation with me?" I ask shocked and can feel the blush rise to my cheeks.

"No, I can actually multi-task, so can rue." she says and walks into the house." Be honest do you like him Katniss?"

"Prim, I just met this guy." I say and feel myself turn red at the question. Why am I turning red? Do I like him? No I can't.

"Oh, so you do like him?" she asks and her face is filled with shock.

"No-I-err-I don't know ok." prim looks even more shocked at my response and to be honest I am too.

"I think I need a nap." I say and head upstairs, leaving a shocked prim in the living room.

I open my bedroom door and close it behind me. I kick off my shoes and jump on my bed.

_what is peeta Mellark doing to me?_

* * *

**_Author's note: I know I said I would update Monday but I had enough time to write another chapter, so consider yourselves lucky. Any way, bye!_**

**_P.S. Please review!It would mean the world to me._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I wanted to apologize for not updating soon. I'm currently working on another story as well called 'summer vacation' and I probably won't update for this story again until tomorrow. I hope you guys aren't mad or anything, anyway have a nice day. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's a chapter I said I would post. I really appreciate you all waiting for me to update, And thank-you guys for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV

3 days have passed since my first day at mocking jay high. Glimmer has still given me the evil eye, but I just shrug it off. Today is Friday, and I'm meeting officer Boggs for the very first time. Johanna, Madge, Gale, Finnick, annie, and thresh are all going to district 11 to see peeta wrestle. I really wanted to go but of course I can't because I have to go down to the police station. Peeta says that it's ok, and I can always go to the next one. It seemed like he was really trying hard to sound cheerful but I noticed a hint of disappointment.

Prim said that she would go and video tape his match on her old camera, and I said ok. I objected at first but then I eventually gave in, once she said that she's going with rue and thresh.

Now I am sitting here and it's close to the end of the school day. Yeah, that time of the day again.

Peeta is sitting across from me, drawing something in his notebook. He looks so focused by the look on his face. The bell rings and everyone Is out the door, but peeta just sits there.

"what are you drawing?" I ask and walk over to him. Before I could see what it was he shut his notebook and began to blush really bad.

"Nothing." he mumbles. He actually looks rally cute with- quit it Katniss.

I decide to just drop the subject, but I will find out what it was, one of these days.

"Ok." I say.

He picks up his stuff and we walk towards my locker.

"I'll see you in 5 minutes?" he asks with hopeful eyes.

I smile and say," sure."

I turn to my locker and spin in my combo. When the locker clicks open I shove my books in there and grab my bag. I slam my locker shut, and turn to find peeta walking over. He gives me a smile that makes me want to melt!

I need to stop that.

We walk outside together and he starts heading towards his car. I say 'bye' and head towards the path that leads to a sidewalk, until he yells behind me," Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks." I say. But half of me wants to say yes so I can talk to him again.

"come on Katniss, we live right next to each other." He says and stands by his car.

I sigh. He does have a point.

"Ok." I mumble in defeat and walk towards him. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me because I think I just saw him turn around with a smile.

He opens the car door for me as I get in. After, he gets into his side everything goes silent.

As he begins to drive we still stay silent until he says," Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." I say and stare ahead.

" How did you learn to shoot?" he asks and I freeze. Usually I try to avoid being asked this question and I even forbid thinking it. My throat goes dry and I feel myself being filled with hate. Part of me feels like I should tell him while the other half just tells me to lie to him like I did, but I'm a horrible liar. "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to."

I decide I should tell him.

"No it's fine," I say and take a deep breath in," When I was younger my dad would always take me hunting. He would always help me with my aim and stuff if I couldn't do it myself. but of course that was until I was 11. He walked out on us and I don't know why."

I can feel my eyes sting and my lip begin to quiver. Why right now?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" he begins with worry in his voice but I cut him off and say," It's fine."

He just nods and the rest of the ride is silent.

When he pulls up in front of my house I quickly say," Thank you."

"No problem." he says and begins to study me.

"Good luck with your match today." I say and stare down at my lap, awkwardly.

"Thanks," he says and I can hear him smile." Good luck with your officer."

"Thanks." I say and laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks and I turn to see him looking at me. his blue eyes are staring right at me and I can feel myself blush, so I look away.

" yeah." I say and get out the car. As I walk towards my house, I turn to him and say," Make sure prim behaves herself."

"I will." he says and shoots me a big smile.

I blush of course and smile at the floor. What's up with me and blushing?

I walk into my house expecting to see prim, but instead I find my mom reading the newspaper.

"hi." she says and her baby blue eyes stare at me.

"Hi." I say, trying to be polite.

"Officer Boggs called, and said to meet him at 6:00."she replies.

"Ok." I say and walk up to my room. Before I enter, I stop at prim's room to see if she's there. I see her sitting on the floor reading a book.

"Hi little duck." I say and smile.

"Hi." I hear her croak and realize she's been crying.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask and rush over to her.

"I'm fine." she says and wipes her tears.

"No your not." I say while l hug her and kiss the top of her head.

"Mom's going to leave again, I know it." she cries.

I want to say I know she is but I have to be positive," I'm sure she won't."

"your such a horrible liar Katniss." she says and wipes her tears. she looks at me with her baby blue eyes, yes just like my mother's, and says," Don't forget your-"

"Appointment." I say and give her a smile. "I know."

" I'll make sure to give you in on all the details of what happened after we watch the video when I get home." she says and her eyes light up.

"Ok." I say and plant a kiss on her forehead.

**3 Hours Later**

Prim has just left with thresh and rue to District 11 and they won't be back till midnight. Peeta left an hour ago, because he has to practice before the match. Meanwhile, I have to be down at the police station in 30 minutes.

Might as well be early than late.

I leave the house and walk towards my destination. The air feels humid and dry, probably because it rained yesterday.

Once I reach the front steps of the station I pull open the glass door. Immediately cool air hits my face and I'm greeted by the sight of men in blue uniforms everywhere. I walk up to a woman , who I think is the receptionist or something, and say," Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen, I have an appointment with Offic-"

"Everdeen, right this way." says a tall man and motions for me to follow him.

He leads me towards a spacy room, which I suppose is his office. There's piles of papers everywhere, a laptop on his desk, picture frames of his family everywhere, and then there's a small refrigerator by his desk.

Once he closes the door behind him he says coldly," Have a seat."

_I know this is going to be bad already._

* * *

**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I as really busy updating chapters on another story I'm working on called, summer vacation. Make sure you guys check that out. Also, I wanted you guys to be aware that I like ending each chapter in Katniss's thoughts, because it makes it seem more mysterious. I don't know if it does to you, but it seems mysterious to me. Let me know if you guys liked this chapter or not. I have one more minute on my laptop, so I'm quickly posting this chapter now ,so bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: hi guys! This chapter might be short, depending on how it goes. I'm sorry if I took forever to update, it's just that I needed a break from all my homework and stuff. It was eating me alive. Not literally eating me alive, but you know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV:

"So, you own a bow and arrow?" asks officer Boggs." Any weapon at all?"

"No." I reply and roll my eyes." Look if your going to be asking me questions like this-"

"Quiet," he says calmly." Thank- you. I'm just doing my job, I hope you can understand that."

"Well my homeroom teacher does her job pretty well too." I say sarcastically." Are you going to check me for weapons too in a weapon scanner of some sort?"

"Why would I do that?" he asks confused." I trust you."

"Well it appears Mr. Coin doesn't." I sigh.

"She scans you for weapons?" he asks and raises his brows.

"yes." I reply.

He bursts out laughing and I look at him confused.

"I'm sorry it's just that she said that she can handle you in a very professional way." he replies and laughs some more. I admit this is kind of funny." No problems Katniss, I'll work that problem out, it must have been pretty embarrassing."

"You should have seen her on my first day of school." I say.

"Let me tell you a little secret of Alma Coin," he says and motions for me to come closer so I do." the first time I told her that you were going to be attending mocking jay high she almost peed her pants,"

I laugh at this and he continues," She tries to act tough Katniss, but deep down she scared to death."

"Well why don't we handle this situation in a very professional way?" I ask and raise my brows.

He just laughs and says," I like you, kid."

And the truth was, Officer Boggs was pretty cool too.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this Chapter was short but I promise to update a longer chapter tomorrow! Please don't get mad! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I decided to update for this story today, I'll update for my other story's tomorrow. Gosh, it's hot where I live! It feels like im in a cookie oven! Anyways, I was sweating buckets typing up this chapter, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV:

My visit with Officer Boggs finished an hour ago. It's now 7:00 and I have time to kill. I could be at Peeta's match right now, but I'm pretty sure it started minutes ago. Plus the ride to District 11 is about 45 minutes.

I find myself heading to my house but then I stop and remember that there's nothing to do there. So I let my feet take me wherever they want and about 30 minutes later, I see that I arrived in a meadow. This looks peaceful.

I sit around for a while and take in the view, and all of a sudden I remember that my dad used to take me to a meadow similar to this one, but I forgot where. I feel tears begin to form in my eyes of the memory but I shake my head and look forward.

I'm not going to let him ruin this for me.

"Lost there?" asks a deep voice.

I turn and find a man in his mid 30's looking at me. He has olive skin and grey eyes, just like me. In his hand he holds a bow, behind his back are a set of arrows, and he's holding a dead turkey.

"No, just enjoying the view." I say stubbornly and focus on a bird that just landed on a nearby tree, chirping.

He takes a seat beside me and says," so what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?" I ask and raise my brows.

He just smiles abit and says," Relax, I'm Jake."

I snort and say," Well, Jake, I'm Katniss."

I feel him freeze for a moment and then he says slowly," do you happen to be Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask slowly and notice the fear in his eyes.

"Nothing, I have to go." he says and almost takes off running.

Well that wasn't weird at all.

I sit around in the meadow abit and then I go and walk around the woods. It begins to get dark and I'm completely lost. Normally, I would remember, but I was too caught up the view.

Minutes pass, which seem more like hours. I hear the hoot of an owl and I feel abit relaxed. In a situation like this people panic, but I feel so comfortable in the woods. It's like I belong here.

I can't seem to make my way back home, so I decide to climb a tree and wait till the sun comes up. Then I'll see if I can find my way home. Who knows what's out here , lurking in the night.

I climb a tree and sit on a branch, immediately I fall asleep, but I get into a nightmare.

_I'm in a dark place and I see prim. I try running to her but every time I try to, she gets farther away from me. She's yelling for me to help her but I can't seem to reach her. Then she turns into this weird mutt and it begins to chase me. I try running away but I end up falling for a long time with a really hard thud, that makes it feel as if I'm actually living it. Then it turns into a snake and it begins to crawl on my arm. I'm paralyzed with fear, that I look away. I can literally feel it's fangs pierce into my skin and I yelp. _

I wake up and find myself on the floor covered in sweat. But I was in a tree. I go back in my mind and realize that my fall in my dream must have been me thrashing around and falling off the tree.

I look up and see that it's morning and the birds are chirping again. I see a squirrel run past my feet and go up a tree. I then get and idea.

I climb a tree until I'm all the way to the top and look around me and see that the district is about 6 miles away.

I as walking the wrong direction the whole time. Good thing it's Saturday.

I continue walking the right way, and about 2 hours later I arrive in town. Everyone's up and running their shops. I look over at a bakery and see that the sign says open. Immediately my stomach grumbles, and I look inside my pocket and find 3.00. I walk into the bakery and I'm filled with the smell of bread.

"Hi, I'm wheat and- what happened to you?" asks a boy that looks like peeta. Peeta! I forgot that prim was bringing me a tape of his match. And prim! I forgot prim too! She must be worried.

I decide to make this fast, because she's probably flipping out right now and all I say is," Just give me 3.00 worth of cheese buns."

" How 'bout I give you another dollar worth chees buns for free, if you tell me what happened to you." he says and leans against the counter. I know I'm not going to avoid this question for long so I reply and say," I sort of went exploring in the woods yesterday, and I kind of got lost and I spent the night in a tree."

He just nods and goes to get my order. When he comes back he says," It's on the house."

He hands me my cheese buns and before I can object he says," just tell me your name and we're even."

"Katniss Everdeen." I reply and leave the bakery.

I nearly run to my house and find cop cars parked outside. Oh this Is going to be bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I worked really hard on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm so obsessed with writing this story so, I decided to post another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or it's character. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV

I walk into my house and see that it looks like the whole town came to my house.

There's three cops, and one of them is Officer Boggs, Johanna, madge, thresh, gale, annie, finnick, my mom, rue, and peeta. I see that there are bags under peeta's eyes, and notice that his eyes are reddish as if he had been crying. I notice that prim has tear stained cheeks, as for my mom she just sits there staring at a wall. Finnick is trying to comfort annie, Thresh and Johanna just sit there with hopeless expressions, gale has his hands in his head and madge has tears in his eyes

I walk into the room and Prim begins to yell at me , "Katniss Everdeen, where on earth have you been!"

She punches my in my arm and then gives me a tight hug. She bursts into tears and I just try to calm her down. Rue runs over to me and does the same as prim. now I'm patting both their backs.

I look up and everyone's shocked to see me. It's as if I came back from the dead or something.

"Yesterday after ,I visited Officer Boggs, I went to the meadow to relax. Then I ended up exploring the woods and before I knew it, it was dark and I couldn't find my way back because I spent to much time taking in the view than paying attention to where I was going. So I camped out on a tree and ended up falling off, but that doesn't matter, anyway I found my way back here and I got these cheese buns."

I see that the police Officers are all writing notes down except for Officer Boggs, he just says, "Well shows over, We're leaving, Katniss I'll see you next week and do us a favor and don't wonder off into the woods anytime soon."

I just nod and they walk out. Prim releases her grip on me and Johanna attacks me with a bear hug.

"Don't you ever scare us again, like that, brainless." she says and her voice is shaking. I feel my back begin to get wet and It's probably because Johanna's crying.

"I'm sorry." I reply and pat her back.

Annie runs over to me and attacks me with another hug.

"You scared me Katniss, we were beginning to think some drunk took you when you were walking home!" she begins to cry.

"I'm fine, there was no drunk." I say and pat her back with my other free hand.

Now madge runs over to me and gives me a tight hug," I have nothing to say, except I was scared."

When the girls release their grip on me finnick just pulls me into a hug and says," next time I'm going to go get you myself."

"Me too." says gale and hugs me." By the way you might want to fix your hair."

I smile at his compliment of my hair.

When they release me thresh just gives me a nod because he knows I'm starting to get tired of comforting people.

"Katniss can I talk to you." asks peeta as he stands up. I notice how weak his voice is.

Is he sick?

"Uh, sure." I say and turn to everyone and say," I'll be back."

We go to my back yard and I see that peeta looks like a wreck. I can see the bags under his eyes, and red in his eyes.

"Peeta-"I begin before he just pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and realize how good he smells. Almost like that bakery I- Katniss, quit smelling him, that's weird!

When he pulls back he studies my face and says," are you hurt?"

"Peeta, I'm fine, I just fell off a stupid tree during my sleep." I say. But it wasn't in my sleep, but during my nightmare.

I then, remember how I met that man in the meadow, but that's not important so I don't think I should bring that up.

"I was worried." he says and I notice how blood shot his blue eyes are.

"I'm fine," I say and instantly feel guilty. He could have a girlfriend and I might have been the reason why I kept him away last night so I say," You can go home if you want."

"But you just got back-" he begins and looks disappointed.

"Peeta, your girlfriend's probably worried about you or even your parents." I explain.

He just laugh lightly and says," I don't have a girlfriend Katniss and I told my parents yesterday what happened yesterday."

"Ok." I say and smile. Then a question runs through my mind. Did he win his match?"Peeta?"

"Yeah." he replies and looks at me with his blue eyes.

"Did you win your match?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Katniss, I don't-" he begins and gives me a surprised look.

"Peeta, please tell me?" I plead.

He sighs and says," Yes Katniss, I won my match."

I give him a hug and say," I wish I were there."

"Well prim caught it on tape, but you can always go to the next one." he says and smiles.

"Deal." I say and smile as we go back inside. When I'm inside the house my mom does the unthinkable, and pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"I was so worried about you." she whispers in my ear. Everyone's having breakfast in the kitchen. Peeta notices my mom hugging me and decides to give us some space.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"You didn't talk to any stranger or anything did you?" she asks.

Well there was that man that I mentioned but he was just trying to be nice, I guess.

"No." I say annoyed and with that we go to the kitchen and have breakfast. Well I have my cheese buns of course and after, I go watch peeta kick some butt on T.V.

...

Two weeks have passed and nothing really exciting happens at school. Well, except for me hanging out with peeta more often, and I sneak tot he woods ever day after school for about half an hour. I still go visit Officer Boggs and I thanked him last week for talking to Mrs. Coin, because now I don't have to get scanned every day in the beginning of the morning. Also, glimmer keeps on giving me death glares, but she hasn't made her move yet.

Peeta hasn't had a match yet since district 11, the next one is next week and I hear the guy he's wrestling is pretty tall. But I'm sure peeta can take him.

Right now, I'm sneaking to the woods before meeting up with peeta. I walk to the meadow first and enjoy the view. This never gets old.

"Hey." I hear a familiar deep voice.

I turn around and find the man that I met 2 weeks ago.

"Hey." I reply and turn back around.

"So what are you doing?" he asks and walks beside me. He still has his set of bow and arrows, I'm instantly jealous, wishing I had that.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I say stubbornly.

"You haven't changed abit." He says and chuckles.

I haven't changed abit? What is he talking about?

"Neither have you." I decide to just go with it.

"You know who I am?" He tenses up.

"yeah, your that guy I met 2 weeks ago." I say because that's exactly who he is.

"oh." he says and looks down. Does he know something that I don't?

"Look, I can't stand here all day , I have to go take care of some business." I say and walk towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I snap.

"Just asking." he replies softly.

"You barely know me." I yell back as I walk into towards the woods. I walk around for abit and then walk to peeta's house. I find him sitting on his porch, reading a book. I sneak up behind him and yell," Boo!"

He yells like a little girl and the book he was holding flies into the air. I bend over and laugh really hard and he just sits there with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Katniss was that you?" I hear Mr. Mellark say as he comes out of the house.

I laugh even more at this and then I hear Mr. Mellark say," Please tell me that wasn't you peeta."

Peeta looks embarrassed and begins to blush. I suck up my laughter and reply, "Sorry he scared me and I yelled like a little 5 year old."

Mr. Mellark just shakes his head and laughs as he goes inside.

I look over at peeta and see that he has an embarrassed look on his face.

"I never knew guys could yell like that." I tease him and walk over to him.

"I'll get you back." He replies and I just shake my head." Why'd you lie for me?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do." I say and pick up his book.

He just nods and says," Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure." I reply.

...

Peeta and I just walk and talk while holding hands. This has become a habit but we don't say anything. Friends do this, right?

We sit on a bench beside a woman talking on her phone, and her little 5 year old daughter. She's pretty.

The little girl walks up to peeta and I notice that they both have blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Are you my brother?" she asks and her head tilts to the side.

I laugh at how adorable this sounds and I hear her mother chuckle at this too.

Peeta smiles and says," No, but I can be your friend."

The little girls eyes sparkle and she says," ok, why don't we go play hide and seek?"

Peeta's eyes light up but he quickly looks over to me. I just nod and the little girl grabs his hand and take him tot he play ground.

I see peeta chasing after the little girl and I can't help but laugh a little at how cute this is.

"How long have you both been together?" asks the mother.

I turn over and look at her and see that she has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We're not together, we're just friends." I explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just, the way you guys look at each other and how you guys act." she says and looks down.

"What's her name?" I say, looking at the little girl hide.

"Her names Skylar." she says and smiles.

"She's really beautiful." I say and smile.

" She looks a lot like her father though." she says and I hear sadness in her voice. I'm about to ask what happened to her father, but I shouldn't ask.

As if she read my mind, she says," He died before I even told him I was pregnant with her. He worked was a soldier, so he was never really around, but I knew that he loved his job and he loved me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he was a great man." I say and I remember how my dad walked out on me.

"What about yours?" she asks.

I release a shaky breath and say," My dad walked out on my family when I was only 11. My mom sort of went into this depression and I had to be responsible at such a young age. I was basically the mom of my little sister, and it was really hard. Years later she got better. My little sister instantly forgave her, so I did too but I'm still kind of mad at her. Although, I kind of felt bad for her and I know that it wasn't her fault. It was my dad's."

"I'm sorry." she replies. I can feel tears run down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. But I have more to say.

"Sometimes I wish I never met him. Now, every time I hear a familiar song play on the radio, I get a memory of him teaching me how to sing. Then every time I go have a walk, if I see something familiar I either cry, get tears or just simply do what I do best. Run away from it." I say.

"Oh." she says. She checks her watch and her eyes nearly pop out of her head." I forgot, today I have dinner with my parents and I'm late!"

I just give her a light smile and I say," Well they're waiting, you should go now."

"Skylar!" she yells for her." Come on we're leaving honey!"

"But mommy, peeta was going to teach me to make a mud pie." she yells back. Really a mud pie?

I look over at peeta and see him tell the little girl, which causes her to nod and run to her mom. The little girl says," Ok, we can go."

" I'll see you two around." she says and smiles at us.

I watch her walk away with the little girl and I feel peeta walk next to me.

"A mud pie, really?" I snort but smile at how cute that sounds.

" Yup." he says making the 'p' with a popping sound. I turn around and notice that we're standing face to face.

I see the sunset, reflect in his eyes and it makes his eyes stand out. I see him smile at me so I smile back and take off running.

He chases after me and we're laughing like idiots, as we run around the park. Just then, he grabs me by the waist with one hand, and spins me around until he pins me to the ground.

We laugh together until there's silence. I notice how incredibly close we are and I see that his blue eyes are trained on my grey ones. I see him lean in and I find myself too. When our lips brush, his phone rings and I hear him curse slightly. I just laugh at this and I hear him answer his phone.

"Hello?" he says in an annoyed tone. Well that's new.

"No r-." I hear him sigh.

"yes."

"We're not!"

"I'll see you later."

He clicks and turns back to me," Sorry it's just my brother being annoying."

I nod and smile but realize I have to get home. I look up and see that it's dark already so I say," I should go home."

I see a look of disappointment cross his face," Ok, I'll walk you."

When we're walking, it gets awkward. I mean completely awkward. He's quiet and I'm quiet. All I can think about is how we almost kissed.

When we're outside my door, I give him a peck on the cheek and say," Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." he smiles as I walk inside my house. When I close the door I lean against it and sigh.

Boy, what a day!

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! I need to know! Next update will be either tomorrow or the day after that, depending if **

**I'm not busy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for the reviews and I did read them. Don't worry, The mysterious man in the woods will be revealed in a couple of chapters or so. **

**Also, aren't you guys excited it's almost summer vacation! I'm really excited! Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I will be waiting for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV:

I wake up to the ringing phone and sigh. Who has the nerve to call, in the morning!

"Hello?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Katniss?" asks my mothers voice.

"Yeah." I say halfway asleep.

"I'm calling to let you know that I won't be home for the next couple of weeks or so." she says in a shaky voice.

"Mom, prim-" I begin and I notice that my tears are getting watery. She's never been gone for weeks before, only days.

"I'm sorry, it's just they need my help back in district 2." she says and sighs. "Look I've arranged for someone who I trust to look after you and prim, until I'm back."

"I can take care of-" I begin.

"I know Katniss." she says." But I can't leave you alone again, I've arranged for your Uncle Haymitch, to stay there."

"Ok." I say and sigh.

"I love you, Katniss." she says before the other end of the phone goes dead.

How am I supposed to explain this to prim! She's going to be devastated.

I sigh and go into the kitchen, and check the clock on the microwave.

4:00 a.m

Well after that call, I can't go to sleep anymore. Now I have to think of what to tell prim. I can already see her reaction. She doesn't deserve to be like this. This wouldn't have happened if my father didn't leave! If I ever run into him, I'm going to yell at him for what he put all of us through.

I need to clear my head.

I quickly write a note down, telling prim I'll be home later on, and change into some comfortable clothes.

I silently walk out the house, and begin to walk towards the meadow. When I arrive there I sit down and put my head in my hands. First, I almost kissed peeta yesterday, and I don't know how he reacted to me kissing his cheek. Secondly, there's my mother leaving me with my uncle. Third, I-

I hear a twig snap.

My head turns around and I see the man from yesterday. I need to stop calling him that! His name is Jake. Or at least that's what they told me.

"Are you stalking me now?" I ask and raise my brows.

"I'm up around this time of the day." he says.

"What do you do, if your up this early?" I ask.

"I hunt." he says. That immediately brings back the memory of me and my father, hunting. I shake my head violently and say," oh."

I notice he has his bow and arrows. Lucky.

"Don't you ever smile?" he asks and sits down next to me.

"Don't you ever not talk to strangers?" I shoot back.

"Well aren't you nice." he says and chuckles.

"Shut up." I mutter and get ready to leave.

"Wait!" he cries. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I say and begin to walk towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" I hear his shout from the distance.

"Getting away from you!" I yell back. I walk through the trees and I instantly feel relaxed. I just wish I could live here with prim, without no one bothering us.

I sit on a log and see a butterfly resting on it. I grab it with my finger and seconds later, it flies away.

I smile a bit and then I hear," So you do smile."

I jump and say," What the hell!"

I turn and find Jake standing there with a shocked face.

"Why did you follow me!" I yell.

"I was just curious of why you walk here." he says.

"Well now you know." I sigh in defeat." I just needed to clear my head, and it turns out it's impossible with you around."

"Sorry, I'll leave." he says and begins to walk away.

"Well at least you apologize for leaving." I say and then there's a change in the air. "You can stay."

He walks back towards me and sits on the opposite end of the log.

"Do you ever feel like, going back in time and undo a mistake?" he asks and stares at the stars.

"Sometimes." I say.

"I do all the time." he says with a shaky voice.

I turn to face him and see that tears are streaming down his face.

"oh." I say. "I try to forget the past all the time, but it seems impossible."

" yeah." he says and takes off his bow and arrow. I eye him as he sets it on the log.

He looks up at me and just smiles.

"Do you shoot?" he asks and raises his brows.

"I'm not aloud near a weapon." I say and the feeling inside is killing me, because I really want to use the bow." It ended up having me meet with an officer once a week and getting suspended."

"Well no ones watching, here." he says.

"I think I'll wait till I'm cool with the cops." I say.

"Ok." he says and looks back at the stars.

I look closely at him and see that his eyes are somewhat similar to mines. weird.

We stay in silence and watch the sun rise. That's when I know I have to get home.

"I'll see you around Jake." I say and give him a small smile before I leave.

"Bye, Katniss." he says and gives me a small smile.

...

Before entering my house, I notice that peeta's house lights are on. Why am I even looking over there. That seems weird.

Entering my house, there's a strong smell of liquor in the air. Well I guess my uncle arrived earlier than expected.

I go into the living room, and find my Haymitch passed out on the couch while prim is putting make-up on his face.

I laugh a bit and whisper," Prim what are you doing?"

She looks up at me and laughs a bit," I'll wipe it off before he even wakes up, I promised I would."

"he let you paint his face?" I ask and raise my brows.

"yes." she says and continues painting his face.

"Ok, then." I say and before I head upstairs she says," Katniss, can you buy some of those thingy's you bought two weeks ago at that bakery?"

To be honest, I could use some right now, so I say," Sure, I'll be back in a bit ,then."

"ok." she gives me a small smile, before I'm out the door.

After passing several stores in town, I find the bakery that I went to a couple weeks ago. The bakery sign is abit old and I can only see the letter 'M'.

I enter the bakery and a small bell rings.

" Coming." says a familiar voice. Wait a minute is that-

"Welcome to the Mellark bakery, I'm p-" Says the familiar blonde with blue eyes.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask and rush over to the counter.

"I work here." he says and smiles at me, showing his perfect white teeth." What are you doing here?"

"I came to buy some cheese buns." I say, still shocked that he works here.

"Why won't I go get those for you." he says and begins to get them out of their hiding spot.

"What do you do?" I ask and lean on the counter with my elbows.

"I frost cakes, work the register when wheat's not taking care of the register, and I bake." he says. Did he say wheat? Where have I heard that name before? Wait he's that dude that I met!

"I know wheat." I say and snap my fingers. "That's why that name sounded familiar.

"You do?" he asks and raises his brows.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago, before I arrived at the house when I got lost in the woods, I cam here to grab cheese buns and he was working the register." I say, remembering that moment.

"Don't tell me he flirted with you?" he asks.

"With my bad hair that day, I doubt anybody would have." I say and he laughs." What is he your brother or something?"

"Yeah." he says and smiles. "I he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I have another brother too, his name's rye. When you meet them, you want to hope that they're not in the same room."

"Ok." I say and laugh. He just shoots me a smile and I notice that his blue eyes are sparkling.

Seconds later we snap back to reality , he hands me the bag and says," It's on the house."

"I can't leave here without paying, again." I say and hand him the money but he stops me.

"You know I can't let you pay." he says and curls my fingers around the ten dollar bill.

"Well if you don't let me pay, at least let me do something for you." I say and sigh in defeat.

"Hmm." he says and puts his hand on his chin. Then I remember what almost happened yesterday. We almost kissed. I blush at that thought, I look up and find him looking at me.

He starts laughing abit and I just say, "Shut up."

How can he not remember what happened yesterday. He- Shit! He's probably trying to forget and here I am wondering why he doesn't remember.

"What's wrong?" he asks and looks up at me.

"Nothing." I murmur. I grab my cheese buns and say," Let me know what you'd want me to do, when your shifts over."

"Ok." he says, looking disappointed and confused, as he watches me leave.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this Chapter sucked, it's just that I've been really busy trying to finish up homework. If I didn't mention this before, I always do my homework at the last minute, so that's why I'm always in a rush. I hate homework! That's why I wish It was summer already. *sigh***

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I will do my best to post the next chapter sooner. I guarantee it will be better.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy, but I'm not anymore. I made sure, to make this chapter long. It's supposed to be about 2,000 to 3,000 words, to make up for my absence. Enjoy!**

**It's Summer!ah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suanne Collins. **

* * *

Katniss POV

I run all the way home and slam the door behind me causing the whole house to shake. Do I like peeta? No, I can't! He'd probably just leave like my dad, and then i'd be like my mom. Wow, now I'm talking about me and him in a relationship. I need to distract myself.

I walk into the living room and find my uncle Haymitch still passed out on the couch, and prim is now watching t.v.

"Hey Katniss." she smiles sweetly.

"hey prim." I say and take a cheese bun out of the bag. I give the rest to her and say," Here"

"Thank you." she says and begins to eat them." These are so delicious, I wish I knew the recipe."

"Well, we may never know." I say and plop down next to her, keeping my eyes trained on the t.v. I try to forget peeta and I almost kissing, but I just can't.

"What's wrong with you, you've been sitting like that for about 5 minutes." asks prim. I turn to look at her and see that her brows are raised.

"Nothing." I say and bite my cheese bun.

"Katniss, I have known you for 13 years and you can't lie to me." she says and crosses her arms. Well, I guess talking about it could help. Maybe, not to madge, annie, or Johanna. They are my friends but I trust prim more.

"Ok, a day ago, I went to the park with peeta and we almost kissed, and today when I went to the bakery, he acted as if nothing had happened. I think that I screwed, what we had ,up, and I'm confused about how I feel about him."

Instead of laughing or teasing, prim just nods her head and says," Ok, first of all, I think that peeta is probably trying to avoid the subject because he probably thinks your trying to forget what happened. Second of all, you probably do like him it's just that maybe your trying to deny it because your scared that something bad might happen."

She's good.

"Well, I can't like peeta." I reply.

"So you do like him?" she asks and raises her brows.

"I didn't say that." I defend myself.

"Yeah you did." she says and smiles." Why can't you like peeta?"

It hurts to talk about so I just say," I just can't."

"If this is because of what happened to mom and dad, I guarantee you that peeta wouldn't do that." she replies

"How would you know that?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Because peeta seems like the type of person that wouldn't hurt a fly." she says in a confident way.

I just sit there expressionless and then I say," still, he probably doesn't even like me. Who would want to be with a girl that has to visit a cop once a week, who got suspended from school, and who supposedly almost killed a teacher?"

"Katniss, I'm pretty sure peeta doesn't care about that." she says in a confident voice." He probably likes you for what makes you,you."

"Why would you assume that?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Because, because-I got to go." she says and runs up the stairs. Does she know something I don't? What did peeta tell her? I'm going to find out.

Before I can leave the living room, my dear uncle wakes up and vomits all over the floor. Is that how he wakes up every single morning? He ends up rolling over and landing on his vomit.

I bite my lip, trying to keep my cheese bun down and run over to help him up.

"I'm never drinking whiskey and tequila at the same time, ever again." he grunts as I lift him up. He reeks really bad, like vomit.

"I'm surprised your not even dead, yet." I say and lead him towards the rest room.

"Nice to see you again too, sweetheart." he manages to say before he throws up on the floor, and this time some of it gets on my shoes and jeans. Biting my lip won't help this time, so I drop him and run to the rest room, and my cheese buns reappear inside the toilet bowl.

"Sorry, about that." I hear him say and he throws me a towel.

"Just take a shower." I mumble and run to my room, covered in puke. I strip take off my clothes and run into the bathroom in my room. I throw up some more and curse under my breath silently.

I hop into the shower, once I turn it on, and just sit there soaking in the warm water. I think I fall asleep because when I wake up prim is nearly breaking down my door and yelling," Katniss you have been in the shower for nearly 5 hours! Get out, peeta's here."

"Coming!" I yell and quickly shampoo and condition my hair. When I'm done I hop all over the place, making sure I don't step on the puked clothes and hop into my room. I slip on some sweats, and t-shirt.

When I arrive downstairs, I see that peeta is here and he's watching my uncle break the seal of a tequila bottle.

"I think you've had enough." I mutter angrily at him.

"Oh, nice of you to finally join us sweetheart." says my uncle in a slurred voice. He's drunk alright." Prim and I thought you went down the drain."

"Very funny." I mutter and remember that I forgot to comb my hair, so I quickly braid it.

I see that peeta is looking at me, with eyes saying, are you ok.

I just nod at him and tell my uncle," I'll be back in a little."

"Whatever, just use protection." he says and laughs at his own response.

"Shut up." I mutter and I feel my cheeks burning. I look over and see peeta's cheeks are on fire.

"I'm just doing my job here." says Haymitch and takes a drink of his bottle. I notice that the vomit stain on the floor is gone.

"yeah, well it pretty much looks like we're looking after you rather than you looking after us." I say angrily and slip on some clean shoes.

"Look, I'm sorry for throwing up on you, and on the carpet." he says,

"Yeah, and who cleaned up the mess on the carpet?" I ask while putting on the last shoe.

"I think prim did." he says and gets lost in his thoughts.

"Your unbelievable!" I say and run out the house. I stomp angrily towards the meadow and hear peeta's voice in the distance.

"Katniss wait!" I hear.

As his voice gets closer, I walk faster. Seconds later, I feel someone grab my wrist gently and turn me towards them. I look up and see peeta's blue eyes looking down at me. I get so lost in thought, that I don't even have control of what I'm doing. Seconds later, we're leaning forward until our lips meet.

I feel myself slipping away, but my conversation with prim pops into my head.

_" Ok, first of all, I think that peeta is probably trying to avoid the subject because he probably thinks your trying to forget what happened. Second of all, you probably do like him it's just that maybe your trying to deny it because your scared that something bad might happen."_

Is it possibly true that peeta thinks I'm trying to forget about the kiss. Oh, gosh what if he wasn't, what if prim was wrong about everything. What if he just thought of me as friend. This is a disaster, and here I am kissing him.

I get enough strength to push myself away and I see hurt in his eyes.

"I'm-" he begins with fear in his eyes.

"Peeta, look I'm sorry I kissed you, you probably just want to be friends and I screwed everything up!" I say. I open my mouth to begin again but he just leans in and presses his lips against mine. He's kissing me! I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. Ok, so maybe he doesn't want to be friends, and maybe I don't either.

But I can't be more than friends. I know prim told me that I can't let mom and dad's relationship get in the way but It's just so hard. What if he does leave me? Or even plays me? Does he even like me? Or was this all just a bet? Wait- what if this is glimmer's way of getting to me. She probably told peeta to act like he's in love with, me and then break up with me or something. I should have seen this coming.

I pull away and run away from peeta, with tears in my eyes.

"Katniss!" I hear him yell. "Katniss come back!"

I run towards the meadow and don't stop till I'm in the woods and break down crying.

What is wrong with me! I don't even know if glimmer told him to do that or not. What if he means it? I'm so confused.

"Hey!" I hear a yell behind me. I yell and turn around expecting to find peeta but instead I find Jake. "Why are you crying?"

I honestly have no clue so I shrug my shoulders.

"You know, talking about it might help." he says and his hands land on my shoulders.

"Well..' I say and take a shaky breath in. I tell him the whole story about me and peeta, and what happened earlier.

He just nods and listens closely, as if making sure to not miss a single detail. Minutes later, after my explaining he says," It seems to me that your just scared. You obviously just don't want to get hurt."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask and sniff.

"No." he replies and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"What should I do?" I ask him moments later.

"Just do what your heart tells you." he says. "Ignore all of the what if's, it's clearly what's ruining you from being happy."

"Ok." I reply softly. I accidentally blurt out something that I wish I hadn't," I wish my father were more like you."

I feel him tense up, but he doesn't say anything.

"I have to go." he says moments later.

"I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable." I whisper softly. This reminds me of when my father left me. He said he had to go, supposedly to work. He always came home around 4:00 in the morning, so I always waited for him by the door to give him a welcome home, kiss. That day he never came back, or the day after, and after, but I still waited by the door waiting for him to come back. 2 weeks later I gave up and that's when my mom slowly left us as she entered her depression state.

"It's ok" he says warmly." It's just I need to go hunt for some fresh meat, If not greasy sae will fire me."

"Who's greasy sae?" I ask and lay down on the log, I sat on this morning.

"She's a butcher, down by the hob. She sells meat." he says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"yeah." I say." Early in the morning though, maybe in the afternoons."

"Ok, Katniss." he says as he leaves." Good luck."

"I'll need it." I say silently.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, so I'm currently typing up another chapter! I'm working as fast as I can! Plus, I haven't updated for my two other stories so I better hurry up and type up the next chapter for this, because you guys must be dying to know what happens. I hate cliff hangers to guys, don't worry.**

**Also, It would be nice to at least receive 5 or more reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if there were any errors, my bad. As I've said once, I don't reread my chapters but I do my best to catch some mistakes as I type.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I have nothing else to say except to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or it's characters. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV

Minutes after Jake leaves I decide to take his advice. I'm not going to let those what if's get to me. I'm going to do what my heart has been telling me all along, but I kept denying the answer.

I get home and find that prim and my uncle are sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I mutter.

"Hey, Katniss." says prim in a sad tone.

"What's wrong prim?" I ask and walk over to her. I give her a hug and she doesn't say anything.

I look up at my uncle and he says," Your lover, boyfriend, or whatever you two are, came over crying his eyes out. He said something about you running away. He said if you show up again, that he wanted us to tell you that he's sorry for whatever he did and that he understands what's best for you and that he doesn't want to see you ever again."

It takes a moment to take this all in.

"Oh." I say in a shaky voice. Way to go Katniss, you always screw things up!

"What did happen Katniss?" asks prim and I see that her eyes are filled with sadness.

"Nothing." I mutter.

"Well whatever did happen, which I'm sure is not nothing, broke his heart and I'm pretty sure yours too, sweetheart." says Haymitch and drinks from his bottle.

"Katniss, why can't you see that he loves you!" says prim and cries.

"I..." I begin but I don't even know what to say. He loves me?

"He makes you happy without you realizing it." she continues." You have been smiling more often, you rarely have gotten any nightmares, a week ago I heard you humming to a song, which you never do."

"Prim-" I begin as my eyes fill with tears.

"I don't know what happened Katniss, but like Haymitch said," she says and gives me sad eyes," It broke both of you."

Before I realize it, I feel a tear escape my eye and I run to my bedroom. I slam my bedroom door and land on my mattress. I do what I always do best, when I have screwed something up big time. I cry.

I can't believe I've been so blind! I hate myself for this! I should probably go talk to him but he probably doesn't even want to talk to me. Why is life so difficult!

...

I cry myself to sleep and end up having a nightmare. I dream that I'm trying to make my way towards peeta but every time I run towards him he gets away. Suddenly, when I do reach him, I find him kissing glimmer. When he turns around he tells me," Don't ever come looking for me again." Then he and glimmer vanish in the air and then I'm reliving the moment my dad left me.

"Katniss wake up! damn it!" yells a voice and my eyes fly open.

"What, what," I say and sit up. I see that prim is standing in the door way with nervous eyes.

"You were yelling really loud." says prim sadly. "The Mellark's thought someone was hurt, they almost called the cops."

"I can't go back to sleep if that's the case." I say and sit up in bed. I glance at my clock and see that it's 5:00 in the morning.

"Prim, why don't you go tell the neighbor's, it was just a false alarm." says Haymitch, and prim nods.

When she exits the door, Haymitch turns to me and says," The boy heard your yells, he almost knocked the door down. You scared him to death sweetheart."

"I thought you said he didn't want to see me." I say and play with my blanket.

"I made that up. I just wanted to see your reaction." he says. That little-," Before you can curse me out, I just wanted to make sure that you did love this boy or not. And it looks like you do."

I just sit there in silence and I say," Why didn't you let him in."

Haymitch replies and says," I did, but he thought that you didn't want to see him."

"Oh." I say and feel tears flood my eyes.

"Look, I've never seen you like this before, So I'm going to do something that I never imagined." he says as he takes a gulp of his bottle. How is he still standing?

"What are you going to do?" I ask hoarsely and watch his movements.

"Just give me a minute." says Haymitch and exits the bedroom.

Seconds later, I'm beginning to think he passed out or something until I hear him yell really loud," PEETA, SHE'S LOOSING ALOT OF BLOOD, HELP ME PLEASE!"

What in the world is he trying to accomplish? Being known as a crazy drunk?

"Where is she?" I hear a desperate peeta in less than a second." Is that her blood?"

What blood? Wait ,I know what he's doing.

"She's far beyond help boy, I don't know what to do!" I hear Haymitch cry. He can be a really great actor, for a drunk.

I hear peeta's fast footsteps coming up the stairs and I can't help but laydown and try to go to sleep. I don't think I can face him. Why am I shaking so violently?

"Katniss?" I hear peeta's trembling voice. It breaks my heart, I want to say something back, but I honestly don't know what to say.

So I just stay put and feel his warm hands, caress my face. I feel the blankets being lift off of me and I hear a sigh of relief from him.

"Thank god." I hear him say. I feel his warm lips make contact with my forehead and when they leave I feel cold. He puts the blankets back around me and then his feet shuffle out of my room but I say," Peeta?"

"Katniss?" he says and rushes over to my side. I open my eyes and see that his are red and puffy as if he'd been crying." He said you were loosing blood, I was-"

I cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pull him close,he becomed hesitant at first but then he gives in and his hands go on my waist. What feels like hours later, we pull away and our foreheads rest against each other.

"Katniss." I hear peeta begin, but I say," Shh.."

"No Katniss-" he begins but I reply with," Shh..."

My eyes are still closed and I feel myself slipping away into sleep, but I can't after that scene I caused.

"Your tired." says peeta softly.

"No I'm not." I say and sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Katniss, your such a horrible liar." he laughs abit. Oh, gosh, how I missed that laugh.

"I'm just resting my eyes." I mumble and he laughs more.

"Yeah, okay." he says and lays me down, I don't stop him though. He gives me a small gentle kiss on the cheek and says," Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight." I mumble back. Moments later I hear his feet shuffle away but I say," Peeta..."

"yeah." he says and walks towards me.

"Stay with me." I whisper before I fall asleep. He says something I don't quite catch because sleep gets the best of me.

...

When I wake up, I glance at my alarm clock and it reads 7:00.

It feels like I slept for over 8 hours.

I get up and quickly change into some clean clothes. I smile at what happened earlier this morning. Peeta and I kissed again. But what does this make us?

Katniss you just woke up, chill.

I pass by prim's bedroom and I hear her snoring lightly. I smile at this but head downstairs.

I find my uncle passed out on the couch, while his hand clutches a half-full bottle of tequila. No surprise there.

When I enter the kitchen I find that there is raw meat all over the floor. I lift one up and notice that they aren't full of blood anymore. Oh, I see what Haymitch used for 'my blood'.

I throw away the meat and wash my hands. I grab some money and make my way towards the bakery. I'm currently in a mood for cheese buns. Ok, maybe that's half the reason why I'm going to the bakery.

...

I look up at the bakery sign and see that it's been replaced with a newer one.

It reads, **Mellark bakery**

Peeta's parent's own this bakery? Wow. That's probably why they live in such a nice house.

As I enter the bakery, the same bell rings that lets the employees know a customer is here.

"Coming." I hear a voice say.

I lean against the counter waiting for someone to come. Then peeta appears looking cute in his messy hair, apron, and a goofy grin.

"H-Hey Katniss." he stutters and blushes.

"Hi Peeta." I say and we just stand there awkwardly. I'm thinking about what happened earlier, and he probably is too.

"So.. can I get some cheese buns?" I ask and stare at the floor.

"Uh, Yeah- I mean yes." He stutters." I just took out a fresh batch, I'll be right back."

He nearly takes off running to the back of the bakery. I have to admit this, he sounds cute when he's nervous.

When he comes back he hands me the bag and says," It's on the house."

"Not this time." I say and hand him the money and quickly grab the bag.

"You know I'll just give you your money back, somehow." he says and smirks. I wish I could just kiss him.

"Well what would you like in return?" I ask and raise my brows. Did I just flirt?

"There is one thing..." He mumbles while he rubs the back of his neck and blushes.

"Ok, what is it." I say.

"Will, you-uh," He stutters and then whispers the last part," Be my girlfriend?"

I'm a little taken back at this. Do I want to be his girlfriend. I was pretty broken yesterday, about what I did, and prim was right I have been smiling a lot, I have rarely gotten nightmares and I have caught myself humming to a song or two.

I see peeta's eyes widen and then he says," You don't have to if you don't want to, it's completely your choice you-"

I cut him off by puling him in for a kiss. His hands instantly go to my waist, while my arms wrap around his neck.

When we pull away, we're both smiling like crazy and then he says," I take that as a yes."

I smile and pull him in for a deeper kiss, which sends him pushing me against the wall.

"Hey, peeta what's taking so-" begins a voice." Oh, I just interrupted something, didn't I?"

We pull away ,blushing, and I see that it's a different boy. He looks similar to peeta, but more like wheat. It must be peeta's other brother rye.

"Uh, Katniss, this is rye." says peeta. Rye, just as I thought.

"hi." I say but don't stick out my hand for him to shake it.

I see that he's thinking for a bit and then he snaps his fingers and says," Your our neighbor, the one from earlier this morning."

"yeah." I reply and feel embarrassed about it. I look up and find peeta giving rye a death glare, as if telling him to shut up.

"You know what's weird." says rye and doesn't wait for anyone to say what." What's weird is that yesterday peeta came home with this goofy grin. I tried asking him about it but all he said was, 'uh- you know- none of your business.'"

I can't help but giggle at this. Peeta was speechless about what happened. And wow! I'm giggling.

"Shut up rye." I hear peeta say, as his cheeks start turning red.

"I'd rather have you do that than start talking about Katniss's beautiful eyes, or her beautiful smile, or her-" begins rye before peeta runs over to him and covers his mouth.

"he doesn't know what he's talking about." says a blushing peeta, as he leads him towards the back of the bakery." I'll be back."

I giggle some more at this. What is Peeta Mellark doing to me.

Seconds later, peeta comes out looking shy, with really red cheeks.

"So-uh-yeah." he says and stares at the ground.

"Did you literally say that?" I ask and raise my brows.

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes I did." he says and blushes some more. He walks over to the register and pretends to be occupied with something.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Slowly, he turns around and puts his arms around me.

"No ones ever said that about me." I say and smile at him. He looks at me with a shocked expression and he says," Well that's too bad."

We lean in and begin to kiss again until someone decides to interrupt us. The bakery bell rings and finnick walks in talking on the phone.

"yeah dude, and I told her- HOLY SHIT!" he yells and drops his phone." Mellark finally grew some balls and made a move!"

"Shut it finnick." mutters peeta. He looks cute when he's embarrassed, too.

"You can thank me later, in school." says finnick and picks up his phone off the ground before leaving." You owe me some hot chocolate."

He puts his phone back towards his ear and then he says," Sorry gale, and anyways, what-no- I didn't tell her holy shit."

After he walks out the bakery I say," I'll see you at school."

"Ok." he says and shoots me a smile.

For the first time in my life I feel complete.

* * *

**Author's Note: If I ended this chapter in a sucky manner, I apologize. It's 12:00 a.m. and I'm trying to finish this chapter up. The next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or Monday, because I haven't updated for my other stories yet.**

**And do you all think I should add some glimmer and Mrs. Coin drama later in the story?**

**Read and review.**

**I need to go to sleep, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it, I added abit of Mrs. Coin drama for you all. In a chapter or two, maybe three, there will be some glimmer drama. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Also after, I post this, I'm going to post a chapter for Summer Vacation and Pitch Perfect. I just had to post this chapter first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV

When I get home I find my Uncle in the same exact position he was when I left. Other than that ,prim is in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"Yeah, but it was so sweet you should have seen them- they would make the cutest couple ever." I hear her nearly yell. She's probably talking to rue. "She's not home right now, that's what I was thinking too! Don't tell no one this but ,earlier, when I got back from telling the Mellark's everything was fine, I accidentally saw them kissing."

"You what!" I shout and I see her jump. The phone slips from her hands but she manages to catch it real fast.

"Geesh, what are you trying to accomplish?" she says and puts her hand on her heart.

"You what?" is all I could say.

"I'll call you back rue." she says into the phone. She walks over to me and says," I'm sorry it's just that, I wanted to see if you were ok and then I saw you and peeta kissing."

"Oh." I say and blush furiously.

"you don't have to be embarrassed about it, I'll get used to it." she says and wiggles her eye brows.

I playfully push her and she notices the bag.

"Cheese buns!" she says and snatches the bag out of my hands." Mmmmm.. they're still warm."

"That's because peeta took some fresh ones out the oven." I say and grab a cheese buns. This is amazing!

"Peeta's a baker?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"So sexy." she says and I choke on the cheese bun I just ate. "Prim!"

"I'm just kidding, he's your man." she says and puts her hands up in defense. I blush at this comment and continue eating my cheese bun.

Minutes later, I grab another cheese bun and another until prim says," you better go now, we wouldn't want you late for school."

"Ok." I say and head upstairs for my I come downstairs I see my uncle is still passed out on the couch. What a drunk, but a really great one.

When I arrive at the kitchen I say," I'll see you later prim."

"Don't make out too hard!" she hollers as I shut the door. I blush and nearly run all the way to school. When I arrive there I hear the late bell ring. I'm screwed. I better get ready to get hell from Mrs. Coin.

I walk into the building and quickly get my stuff from my locker. I dash towards homeroom and find that the room is silent and that's a bad sign. Mrs. Coin is at her desk with her hands intertwined neatly.

I look over at everyone and see that thresh, madge, gale, finnick, annie, and Johanna are glancing at me in a nervous way. Where's peeta? I see that his desk is empty. And why is the whole classroom staring at me?

"Mrs. Everdeen, so nice of you to join us." she says in a very, kind way.

"I'm sorry I'm late I-" I begin.

"I know, lost track of time isn't it?" she asks.

"yeah." I say.

"You have one hour of detention with me afterschool." she says.

"But-" I begin.

"2 hours!" she declares." Don't make it three!"

"Mrs. Coin I'm sorry I'm late!" I hear a voice behind me. I see that peeta has sweat all over his face and his hair is messy.

Mrs. Coin's face is angry at first but then turns into shock.

"Were you two doing what I think you were doing?" she asks.

What is she talking about?

"What?" we both say confused.

"Oh, don't act all innocent, I see the way you always look at each other." she yells." Answer me, were you two having some sort of physical relations on school grounds?"

"What-no!" I say shocked.

"Mrs. Coin, I was at the bakery, and -" He begins before she yells.

"Don't lie to me boy!" she yells. I can hear the class snicker. How do they find this funny, it's not true.

"I'm not, I was simply running late from attending customers and baking bread." he says.

"Ok, I believe you, you may sit." she says and points to his seat. I see that peeta is giving me a nervous look but I just nod.

"Now, Mrs. Everdeen, what's your excuse?" she smirks in an evil way and sits on her desk.

"Mrs. Coin, Katniss didn't do anything wrong she-" begins peeta.

"An hour of detention." she yells and then turns to me.

"I was talking to my sister and I sort of lost track of time. I ran all the way here!" I shout feeling my anger rise.

"Do not raise your voice at me in my class room!" she yells.

I can't help but yell," Technically, your using this classroom to teach some bullshit lessons that aren't going to be used in life!"

God that felt good. Oh, shit! I just yelled at Mrs. Coin, and it felt good.

"Ms. Everdeen , to the principal's office!" she yells and points to the door. I see her finger trembling with anger and what I suppose is a little bit of fear.

"Mrs. Coin, she-" begins peeta.

"Mr. Mellark, I suggest you stay-" she yells.

"Oh, just shut up!" I yell.

I hear everyone gasp.

"Yeah, I said shut up to a teacher, Don't act like if none of you have ever heard that word before!" I yell even more.

"Mrs. Everdeen!" I hear Mrs. Coin's voice shaking with rage. " Detention for the rest of the year!"

"Screw you and your detentions!" I yell.

"Katniss-" I hear peeta begin.

"No she's right, screw you and your detentions!" yells Johanna. "God, that felt good!"

"Do you want me to send you to the principal's office Ms. Mason?" asks Mrs. Coin.

"As long as your not there." says Johanna and walks over to me, hanging her arm on my shoulders in a friendly way." Same goes for my friend here."

"Leave!" she yells to Johanna. "Just leave!"

"Fine!" She yells and before she leaves she says," I'll see you in a few Kat."

When she leaves Mrs. Coin says," you think that you can just come in here tardy, and talk to me that way!"

"I tried talking to you in a reasonable manner, but of course your always assuming things, and that makes you an idiot!" I yell. "You never listen, your so selfish!"

"Do you want to get suspended, Mrs. Everdeen?" I hear her say coldly.

Everyone gasps including me. I see that she's trying to hold back laughter. That bitch!

"Katniss-" I hear peeta say softly.

"Do it go ahead! Fuck this school! And fuck whoever was laughing! You can all go fuck yourselves, especially you Mrs. Coin!" I yell. I turn to Mrs. Coin and say," Why don't I save you and the school some time and dismiss myself"

"You do know that with this little act you just did, will go on your record and you won't be let into any school in Panem." she says and smirks.

"yeah, well I never did have a future." I say and throw my stuff in the trash. "Have a shitty rest of the day."

I flip everyone off before I take off running towards freedom. I end up bumping into someone I wanted to avoid. Glimmer.

"Watch it Catpiss!" she yells, but I just push her out of my way.

"Katniss!" I hear peeta's voice say but I run. I can't take Mrs. Coin's shit anymore! I can't even look at peeta right now, even though we talked this morning.

I run towards the woods and realize what I have just done. Gosh, I just cursed my teacher out, the school, and possibly everyone in my homeroom, except for my friends of course.

"Hey!" I hear behind me. I expect to see peeta but find that it's Jake. I relax abit and he says," Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask.

"yeah, well I'm currently on my break." he says." Why aren't you in school?"

"I got suspended." I mutter.

"What!" he yells.

"It's just this stupid teacher, that I have." I say. "I accidentally got to school late, and so did peeta and she assumed we were having physical relations on school grounds. He explained himself and believed him but she didn't believe me."

"Well, I would've done the same." He sighs. " Let's change the subject."

"Thanks." I say.

"SO how did it go with the boy, peeta you say?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say and blush." Things worked out ok,"

"What do you mean by ok?" he asks and raises his brows.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend today and i said yes." i say and smile but quickly frown." Except he might be mad at me for what I did earlier."

"I'm sure he'll understand." he says." He might get mad at first but he'll forgive you, that's what always happened between me and your mom."

"What are you talking about!" I say and bolt up. "you don't even know my mom."

I see that there's horror in his face, he probably realized what he just said.

"What do you mean!" I yell." Who are you!"

"Katniss, promise me something, when I tell you." He says and slowly stands up.

"I'm not promising anything." I say and step away from him. Who the hell is he?

"Katniss-I'm- I-I" he stutters. "I'm your father."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just had to add all that drama because I felt like it was the right thing to do. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and have a nice, night I guess.**

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi guys! For whoever reviewed, I just want to say, thank you. These reviews mean a lot to me. It lets me know if you guys are enjoying the story or not, so make sure you review for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I feel the anger build inside me and I walk over to him and slap him across the face.

"I deserve that." he says and cups his cheek.

"How dare you show your face after all of these years!" I yell.

"I just ran into you weeks ago, here, and I freaked out at first but then decided to make things right between us, your mother, and prim." he says." I was stupid, I wouldn't have left, it's just that-that,"

"That what!" I yell louder which causes birds ,from the trees nearby, to fly away.

"Well, things weren't really working out for your mom and I-" He begins.

"Bullshit!" I yell in anger." You were both crazy about each other."

"Fine." He says and puts his hands in his head.

"Go on, tell me why you left." I yell.

"A couple of months before I left, a couple of guys and I were involved in a robbery. Trust me I didn't want to do it, but we we're close to eviction." He says and sighs." Your mom didn't know anything about this, all I told her was that I would get the money. So we robbed a bank, and it went according to plan except months later I got a call from the president. He told me that if I didn't turn myself in, within a week he would throw your mom and I in jail, and send you and prim to foster homes. I didn't want that, so I turned myself in."

"What a great story." I say, not believing it one bit.

"It's the truth Katniss." He says." Don't you remember the last day we spent together. You, Prim, your mom and I. I didn't leave you guys out of my sight because I knew that it would be the last time I saw you three. It hurt so much Katniss!"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I remember the last day, It's actually true...

"Then on the day I had to leave, I was crying my eyes out in the restroom because I didn't want none of you to suspect me. When I was ready, I got my work stuff and headed for the door, so you guys would think I was going to work. But you stopped me and gave me a hug and said,'I love you daddy,'"

I feel tears spring out my cheeks at the memory of this, but I wipe them away.

"It hurt so much, Katniss. Then prim she gave me a hug and said,' We'll be waiting for you'." He says and cries." Then your mom, she gave me a goodbye kiss and said,' we love you,' and that's when I almost stayed but I knew that I could never let prim, you and your mom, be punished for something I did."

" Yeah, well we sort of paid the price for what you did. Mom went into a depression, and shut prim and I out. I had to hunt and find a job, to keep us from starving and to keep us from being kicked out."I feel more tears coming out my eyes but I start walking away and say," I have to go."

"Katniss, please-" He begins in a shaky voice.

"Bye." I say and nearly run towards my house. When I'm halfway there, I slow down abit and wipe a couple tears. The rest of my way home, I walk and just kick a pinecone, until I reach our old deck. When I climb the stairs, I open the back door and find that the living room is empty. I hear my uncle's voice coming from the kitchen, he's yelling.

"What- she wouldn't do that without a reason!" I hear him yell." Well do you know where she ran? It's fine boy, just calm down! Ok, I'll let you know if she comes home."

I hear the click of the house phone and I walk into the kitchen to find my uncle with his head in his hands.

"Uncle." I say ad it comes out in a whisper.

His head shoots up and he begins yelling at me.

"Katniss, why the hell does the principal call me and tell me you walked out of school right after you get into an argument with your homeroom teacher!" He yells." Then your boyfriend calls me and starts yelling his head off!"

I just stand there and run into his arms, and it ends up shocking us both. I hide my face in his shirt, that reeks like alcohol but I don't care, and I let all the tears flow out. He pats my back awkwardly until I've calmed down abit.

He takes me to the couch and gives me a glass of water.

I take a sip from it and just sit there staring at the wall.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asks and breaks the seal of a bottle of alcohol.

"I ran into my dad in the woods." I pause and take a breath in." He told me why he left."

I hear Haymitch grunt and say," Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"he did at first but then he confessed." I say." He tried blaming it on my mom's and his relationship, but I knew it was a lie. He eventually told me the truth and said he was involved in a bank robbery."

" He didn't seem like the type to steal." says my uncle.

"I thought he left for a different reason, it just shocked me." I say.

"Well if he comes around here, I'm not letting him in." He says." It's for your own good, and prims. Plus, I don't think your mom would be too happy about it."

"I don't even think I want to see him." I say.

"Neither do I." He says and takes a drink from his bottle." After what he did to my sister, I might take a couple swings at him if I'm sober enough to stand straight."

I laugh abit at this but quickly replace it with a frown.

"What else is bothering you?" He asks and takes another drink from his bottle.

"Just to make things clear, Mrs. Coin pissed me off." I say and roll my eyes. She has to be the victim of everything.

"What'd she do?" He asks.

"Well, I got to school late and she started telling me I had detention. Just then Peeta arrived late as well and she assumed we were having physical relations on school grounds." I say and roll my eyes.

He laughs and says," Why'd she assume that?"

"She says it's because the way we looks at each other and when peeta arrived he looked as if he was in a hurry so he had sweat on his face, plus his hair was messy." I say and see my uncle laugh uncontrollably while clapping his hand against his bottle.

"It's not funny." I mutter." She did it in front of the whole class."

He laughs more but eventually catches his breath. When he's stable enough he says," I know you didn't let her get away with this, tell me what happened after that?"

"Well peeta explained himself and she got him off the hook, then he tried defending me and gave him an hour of detention, I eventually started yelling at her and then she started yelling,' to not raise my voice in her class room' which led me to yelling back at her that she's technically using this classroom to teach a bullshit lesson that's not going to be used in life." I say." Then, she told me to go to the principal's office, and peeta tried defending me again but she told him to be quiet but I told her to shut up. She told me I had detentions for the rest of the year but I told her to screw her and her detentions. Peeta tried to talk again but Johanna cut him off and started saying that I'm right to screw her and her detentions. Mrs. Coin asked her if she wanted to go to the principal's office and Johanna replied by saying and I quote,' As long as your not there.'

Uncle Haymitch begins to laugh uncontrollably and says," I like this girl, Go on with your story."

"So Johanna got sent to the office, and Mrs. Coin started yelling at me for talking to her anyway that I want just because I'm tardy. I yelled back at her that I tried talking to her in a reasonable manner but she's always assuming things so that makes her an idiot. Then I called her selfish and that's when she asked me if I wanted to get suspended. Peeta tried talking again but I interrupted and said to go ahead and do it. Then I started cursing-"

"What'd you say" He asks and bites his lip from laughing.

"I said,' Fuck this school, and fuck whoever was laughing! You can all go fuck yourselves, including you Mrs. Coin!"

Uncle Haymitch laughs uncontrollably and says," Then what happened?"

"Then I said why don't I save you and the school sometime and dismiss myself. That's when she decided to push my buttons some more and said that with this little act that I did, I won't be accepted into any schools in Panem. That's when I yelled back, that I never did have a future. I threw my stuff away and told her to have a shitty rest of the day. That's when I left." I say and sigh.

"That's the Katniss I know." He says and laughs some more. "Your home room teacher's a bitch."

"Yeah," I say and roll my eyes." So your not mad."

"After what I heard, no." He says and takes a drink from his bottle of alcohol. "But you do need to call your boyfri- Wait! I got the perfect name for him!"

"I don't think-" I begin.

"Lover boy!" He says and laughs.

"Why lover boy?" I ask and raise my brows.

"I just thought of it." He says and takes another drink from his bottle." Come on it's really hard to think when your not sober, give me some credit."

"What were you saying about calling peeta?" I ask.

"Oh, right." He says and wipes his mouth." He called me and began yelling because he didn't know where you ran and I told him I would call him If you came back to the house but he has to have an explanation from you so you call him."

"Ok." I say and walk over to the kitchen phone. Before I do I glance over at the clock and see that its 12:01.

He has his lunch break right now.

I punch in his number and the line rings two times and then he picks up.

"Did she show up Haymitch?" I hear peeta's desperate voice.

"It's Katniss, and yes I did show up." I say.

"Katniss I was so worried about you, well everyone was." He says and I hear him release a sigh.

"I don't think everyone missed me." I joke.

"Katniss, you know what I mean." He says and I can imagine him rolling his eyes right now.

"Look, it's just-" I begin.

"Just what Katniss?" He asks and I can hear anger in his voice.

"Are you seriously angry with me?" I ask.

"Well what do you expect, you wouldn't have gotten suspended if you would have let me talk to Mrs. Coin!" He yells.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked being embarrassed in front of the whole class!" I yell back.

"Do you honestly think I like dealing with her shit! No! I just put up with it because-" he begins.

"Dude calm down the whole school is looking at you." I hear finnick say.

"Fine." I hear peeta sigh in annoyance and I hear him walk somewhere.

"As I was saying I put up with her because If not..." I hear him yell and he freezes.

"if not what?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

"Well I don't like people walking all over me, especially teachers!" I yell into the phone." And why do you have to put up with her peeta? You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"It's not that simple." He says and sighs.

"Tell me then." I say.

"I can't." He says.

I pause for a second and say," Why are you so angry with me anyways?"

"I'm not," He says. Half of me wants to believe this but the other half doesn't." You do realize that your not aloud into any other high school in Panem?"

"Yeah, I think I got the message when Mrs. Coin nearly spit in my face." I say and I hear him laugh.

"Well do you know what your going to do?" He asks.

"No but I'll figure something out." I say.

He doesn't say nothing back so I say," Peeta?"

"Yeah." He says softly.

"Why do you let Mrs. Coin talk to you like she wants to?" I ask.

" Katniss.." he says.

"Can you please tell me." I say. "You can trust me."

He sighs and says," I got to go, I'm kind of busy."

"Fine," I say in anger." Well you call me when your not busy!"

I slam the phone on the counter and sit down on the couch. The phone begins to ring but I ignore it.

"Well that sounded like it went well." says Haymitch and gives me a bottle." You want to drink?"

"I think I'll pass." I say and put the alcohol on the table.

"Just letting you know that it can make you feel good." He mutters and gulps down the last of what was in his bottle.

"I doubt anything would." I say and cross my arms. The phone rings some more but I ignore it.

"So have you told prim, that your mom's not going to be here for a couple of weeks?" He asks.

Crap! I've completely forgot about it, because of other things I was worried of.

"No." I say and rub my face with my hands." How should I tell her?"

"I don't know." He says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Thanks, Uncle Haymitch, that's very helpful." I say and make my way towards the stairs as the phone rings again.

"Sweetheart, if you don't answer the damn phone, I'm going to throw it out." He yells.

I sigh and go back down the stairs and put the phone on silent.

"Problem solved." I say and go back up the steps.

"What are you going to do, sweetheart?" I hear Uncle Haymitch ask.

"Try to sleep, I guess." I say." Wake me up around three."

"Your asking a drunk to wake you up." He says and laughs." Sweetheart, I barely even know what day of the month is."

"I'll have my alarm wake me up then." I say and head up to my room. I shut the door and set the alarm at three in the afternoon, and fall asleep once I hit my pillows.

_I'm reliving the day my dad leaves. I try to tell him to stay but he just keeps on walking away. Then I'm in a car with three other men. I see that they got off and walk into a bank, so I follow. They point guns and tell everyone to put their hands on their head. Suddenly, I see one man is pointing a gun at me and telling me to get down. I try to put I just stand there. His gun fires and I feel it enter my arm. I yell out in pain and realize that the man who shot me was my father._

"Katniss!" I hear someone yell but all I can hear is myself yelling.

I wake up and find peeta hovering over me. What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here!" I yell at him and instantly crawl away.

"School finished." He says and my eyes find his blue ones. They're so beautiful I- Katniss, your mad, remember.

"Well, I guess your not busy anymore." I roll my eyes and sit on a chair that's in front of my desk. I won't be needing that anymore.

"Katniss, look I'm sorry." he says and I can feel him walking over to me.

"It's fine." I say." I just want to know why you let people treat you that way."

He sighs and says," It's because my mom."

His mom?

"What about your mom?" I ask and turn over to him.

"She wants me to go to the university of panem-" He begins.

"Isn't it tough to get into that university?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says but sighs in annoyance." She wants me to go there because she wants me to be a rich man with his own company. The only way to get into that school is if you have good grades, your school record is clean, and you have taken a lot of AP classes."

"What do you want to be peeta?" I ask and look at him in the eye.

He looks surprised and says," I want to own my own bakery."

"Well then why don't you just tell your mom that?" I ask.

I see him glance nervously and he says," because...because..."

"Peeta." I say and cup my hand on his cheek." You can tell me."

"She hits me." I say and I see his eyes get watery.

What! That-

"She never liked me. I remember ever since I was five years old, she would hit me for every little thing that bugged her. She would hit my brothers too but not as much as she hit me." He says and tears drop from his eyes." Nobody stops her because they're afraid of her."

I put my arms around him and feel him cry. When he's calmed down he says," I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I say.

"You deserve someone better than me." he says and I freeze.

I pull him away from me and I make him face me in the eye.

"Peeta, there's no one else in this world that I want to be with other than you." I say." No ones going to change that."

"Same for me." He says and we begin to lean in.

When our lips brush, the alarm goes off and I jump and yell.

Peeta just laughs at me and turns off the alarm.

"Looks like its time to get prim." I say and quickly braid my hair.

"Can I come with you?" He asks.

"Sure." I say and smile.

"Do I still get that kiss?" He asks and I just laugh.

I look over at him and see that he has a serious face.

My laugh dies down and he begins to laugh.

I roll my eyes and pull him in. Our lips meet and I want it to continue, but we have to go get prim.

"Let's go." I say seconds later.

"After, you." He says and motion for me to go in front of him.

I roll my eyes but smile at this.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to say this is the longest chapter I have ever written but I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry it took me forever to update but I've just been trying to come up with a good ideas.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi guys here's another chapter for you all! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"No peeta, you're not driving me to pick up prim." I say for the hundredth time. Ever since we left my house, peeta has been offering to drive me to pick up prim. It is a thirty minute walk but I can't let him waste all of his gas on me.

"Katniss don't you think prim will be too tired to walk?" He asks.

She usually does get tired...

I sigh and say," Fine, for prim."

He just shoots me a grin but I just roll my eyes and give him a small smile.

We walk over to the garage in house, and he opens the garage door for me. I see the familiar car he drives and walk up to it. I'm about to reach for the handle but he stops me and opens the door for me.

I just laugh abit and get in. Once he closes the door he jogs over to his side and opens the door. When he hops in I say," You know you don't have to open the door for me."

"I want to, though." He says and gives me a small smile and opens the garage.

While it's opening I say," How long does this take?"

"About a minute." He says and glances at me." It's been getting stuck halfway and usually takes ten seconds to get unstuck.

"Then what do we do for a minute?" I ask and put on my seat belt.

"I know just the thing." he says and lifts up my chin. He leans in and presses his lips against mine. Well, it will only be for a minute...

I run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer to me. This seatbelt is bugging me though, even though I just put it on. With one hand I unbuckle the seat belt and throw myself on him, causing his head to rest against the window. I lean in and smash our lips puts his hands on my waist and I put mines behind his neck. My heart is beating so fast, it feels like it's going to come out my chest.

I hear a tap on the window, and peeta and I both look up to find a man. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and has to be in his mid 30's. Please.. don't let it be peeta's father.

I blush and go back to my seat. Peeta's cheeks are burning red and he rolls down the window.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're going to have a guests for dinner, I expect you to be home by five." says the man. He is peeta's father. He looks over at me and says," You must be Katniss."

"uh-yeah." I say and blush.

"Well I'm Michael." he says and sticks out his hand." Peeta's father."

"Nice to meet you." I say and shake his hand.

"Well I better get going." says peeta's father and gives us a friendly smile." Sorry for interrupting."

My jaw opens and I begin to blush really bad. I sink into my seat and put on my seat belt.

Seconds later peeta says," We should get going."

"Yeah." I reply really fast. He starts the car and exits his garage.

The ride is silent until I find myself giggling of how awkward that was.

"What are you giggling about?" Peeta asks in amusement.

"I just didn't expect to meet your father in that kind of way." I say and giggle more.

"Me neither." says peeta and laughs abit.

I notice that his hair is kind of messy and I blush. I lean over abit and I see that peeta's grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you." I say and fix his hair.

"It's not that it's just that.." He whispers the last part and blushes.

"What?" I ask.

"I thought you were going to kiss me ." He says and blushes deep red.

"I would but I can't run the risk of getting us killed." I say and laugh.

He just laughs abit but his blush stays there.

I sit back in my seat and look out the window.

When we arrive at prim's school I see that rue is standing with prim.

Prim see's me and says," Katniss what took you so long! Oh- hi peeta!"

"Hi prim, rue." says peeta and shoots them a big smile.

"We just had to take care of something real fast." I say and feel blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"I'm sure it was really important." says prim and giggles while rue just tries to fight a laugh." Is it ok, if rue comes over for a little while?"

"Sure, but I suggest you stay in your room until I get uncle Haymitch to the guest room." I say.

"Ok." says prim and rue. They hop into the backseat and rue whispers in my ear," You might want to fix your hair."

I blush deeply and re-do my braid, peeta glances my way and just smirks abit. He probably heard what she said.

Peeta drives away from the middle school, and heads home.

Prim and rue start talking about their day and they don't leave out any details.

"So how was your day peeta?" asks rue.

"It was ok." says peeta and gives me a nervous glance, I know why.

"What about you Katniss?" asks prim.

"It could've been better." I say and remember everything that happened to me. I got suspended, I met my dad, and that's pretty much it.

"What do you mean by that?" asks prim confused.

I can see rue study me for a second and then she says," Hey prim, remember today how we saw Mr. Reynolds sit on a whoopee cushion?"

"Oh, yeah." says prim and laughs." But that was kind of mean, don't you think?"

"yeah," says rue and continues talking about random stuff. I make a mental note to thank her later.

I want to tell prim what happened but I can't do it in front of rue and peeta. It has to be when we're alone. Plus, I still haven't figured out how I'm going to tell prim that our mother won't be home for weeks.

Before we know it were in front of my house, prim and rue say," Thank you peeta!"

After they run into the house peeta turns to me and says," What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I say and unbuckle the seat belt. Before I can reach for the car door peeta grabs my wrist, gently, and says," You're a horrible liar, Katniss."

I sigh and say," I just don't know how to tell prim that our mother isn't going to be home for 2-3 weeks and I don't know how to tell her that I'm suspended from school."

"Get her alone and then just say one thing at a time. If you tell her it all together it might overwhelm her." He says and gives me a small smile.

"I just don't know how to tell her exactly,without it making her sad about mom being gone and all." I say.

"Katniss, in any way you tell her she's going to be sad because she's going to miss her mom and ." He says softly.

Should I also tell her that I saw dad today. Probably not..

"What are you thinking of?" asks peeta.

I'm a horrible liar, and it can be very difficult to lie to peeta. Well it's difficult to me.

I sigh and say," Before I begin to tell you let me clarify something."

He nods and I begin," Jake is this man I met two weeks ago, in the meadow. We ran into each other before I could get lost. So when I stormed out of school I ran towards the meadow and sat down. Jake came out of nowhere and started talking to me. While we were talking I told him that you were probably mad at me for storming out of school. He said that you would understand, that that's what always happened between me and my mom. I freaked out and started yelling at him and he confessed that...that.."

"That what, Katniss?" peeta asks and I see that he's listening closely.

"He's my father." I say and tears escape my eyes. It's not because I'm sad or anything, I'm just angry for what he did.

"Katniss you-"He begins.

"I'm not done." I say and quickly wipe my tears." He told me that he was involved in a bank robbery that went successful but then months later he got a call from the president saying that if he doesn't turn himself in within a week prim and I would get sent to foster homes and him and my mom would get sent to jail. He eventually turned himself in because he said that he didn't want us to suffer for his wrong doings. My mom never knew that he was in a robbery though, not even me, so she thought that when he left, he was tired of us. She went into this deep depression and shut everyone out. At that time I was only 11 years old and I had to hunt and get a job so we wouldn't starve or get kicked out of our home."

"Katniss." He says and pulls me into a hug." I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I say and my tears begin to soak into his shirt.

"Are you going to tell prim?" He asks seconds later.

"Probably not." I say.

"Katniss, don't you think she has a right to know why her father wasn't present in her life for six years?" He asks.

He's right.

"I'll tell her sometime this week." I say and wipe my tears.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure." I say and pull away abit.

"Can you help me pick out my clothes, since we're going to have guests." He says and raises his brows.

I laugh abit while wiping my eyes and say," Yes, let me just go move my Uncle into the guest room before he freaks rue out."

"Ok, do you need help?" He asks and looks at me as I get out his car.

"No, I think I'll be fine." I say and shut the door behind me.

"Katniss, he might be passed out from all that alcohol." says peeta.

"Fine, but if he's awake and starts saying nonsense, ignore him." I warn.

"Got it." He says and gets out of the car.

He makes his way towards me and slips an arm around my waist. We walk all the way towards the house like this until we get to the door. My nose scrunches in disgust. He hasn't even been here a week, and now this house smells like him.

I feel bad for rue and prim, this is just embarrassing.

Peeta and I make our way towards the living room and find my uncle on the floor, surrounded by bottles.

I'm about to kick him awake until I remember what happened six years ago, when Effie did that.

It was summer, and aunt Effie and uncle Haymitch were visiting us. This was way before my dad left. Back to the story, I was trying to get uncle Haymitch to wake up so he could have dinner with us. He wouldn't wake up so Effie came over and tried shaking him awake. He still wouldn't wake up so she smacked him across the face and he did wake up but he wasn't completely aware of things, so he ended up hitting Effie on the side of the head with his alcohol bottle. The bottle ended up breaking into bits of glass and landed on the floor. Aunt Effie though, was impacted on the side of the head pretty hard. She ended up passed out on the floor. When my mom came in and yelled her head off uncle Haymitch said,' I thought someone was trying to kill me in my sleep!' Aunt Effie got sent to the hospital that day and got about ten stitches on the side of her head. Uncle Haymitch apologized over a million times, even though Aunt Effie kept on saying that it was 'ok'.

"Maybe we should just, move him like this." says peeta, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ok." I say and walk over to his feet." You grab his hands, and I'll grab his feet."

Peeta nods and we lift him up on three.

We lift uncle Haymitch up, and I have to say, he weighs a lot for a drunk. I lead the way towards the guest room and I kick open the door. When it opens peeta and I almost drop Uncle Haymitch, but we catch him. Once he's on the bed I begin to joke," Now, I just have to put those bottles away before rue or prim decide to do some taste tests."

Peeta laughs and says," Then we better hurry up."

I grab a trash bag from the kitchen and go into the living room. Peeta and I begin picking up bottles from the ground and coffee table, and place them inside the trash bag. When they're all inside I head over to the back yard but have trouble with the bag. It's too heavy for someone my size. Peeta notices and takes the bag from my heads. He lifts it up like it doesn't weigh a thing. That's pretty impressive.

I follow peeta out the back door and watch as he throws away the trash bag into the trash can. I notice how big his muscles look when he does that.

"Enjoy the view?" I hear above me.

I look up and see prim and rue burst out laughing.

"Shut up." I mutter and blush. I look to see that peeta is staring at me in amusement.

I blush even more and slip inside the house. I walk over to the sink and turn on the water. I begin to wash my hands and feel warm arms wrap around my waist. Peeta.

He begins to kiss my neck softly and I turn around and press my lips against his. My hands rest against his chest and when we pull away he says," So, did you enjoy the view?"

I blush and look down," Really, peeta?"

"I'm just a curious man." He says and I laugh at this.

"Yes peeta." I say and blush.

"Yes peeta, what?" He asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"you know what I mean." I say and blush.

"Can you say it for me?" He asks.

" I enjoyed the view." I mutter.

I blush furiously and he says," You should blush more often."

He gives me a peck on the lips and shoots me a big smile. I, however, continue blushing while he washes his hands.

He grabs my hand and he leads me towards his house. When were outside his house he checks to see if the door is unlocked but he finds it locked.

I hear him groan in frustration.

"What is it?" I ask and try to look at him.

"If one of my brothers answer the door just ignore them." He looks at me in the eye." And if my mom answers do the same thing."

"Ok." I say confused. Why would he want me to ignore his brothers, I know about his mom being abusive, but his brothers?

He takes a deep breath in and knocks on the door, loudly.

"Coming." says an annoyed voice. I can hear loud walking and then the door opens, it's wheat. I can feel peeta's palms get sweaty.

"Oh, hey baby brother." Says wheat and leans against the door." Katniss, I barely recognized you there. Last time I saw you, you were a mess."

I smirk at this and try to fight a laugh at the memory.

"If you'll excuse us wheat, we're trying to get to my room." says peeta.

"ok." says wheat." But before Katniss goes in there, she should know why there's faint tissues stuck in the ceiling before she-"

"Shut up wheat!" says peeta and covers wheat's mouth.

Faint tissues, in the ceiling? What is wheat talking about?

"Peeta, what's he talking about?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Well peeta here was m-" begins wheat but peeta just shoves him into the house.

Oh, I get it.

"We caught him and everything flew in the air." wheat manages to say before peeta tackles him.

I begin to laugh uncontrollably, and end up holding my stomach because I'm laughing too hard.

I enter peeta's house and see that wheat and peeta are still fighting.

"Peeta I'm sure he was just joking." I say and try to fight my laughter.

Peeta blushes and gets off of wheat. I can see that he's angry and embarrassed so I give him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't do it in front of me." I hear another voice." I've already caught you guys doing that once, this is twice."

I pull away and see that it's rye. Peeta's other brother.

I remember that peeta said that if I ever meet them, I better hope their not in the same room. How bad can this get?

"Wait, is this Katniss?" asks rye and raises his brows.

"yeah." says wheat and shuts the door. "Peeta's girlfriend."

"It's about time." says rye and lets out a sigh of relief." Like I said at the bakery Katniss, he won't stop talking about your eyes, hair, butt-"

"Don't forget her lips." points out wheat.

I look over at peeta and see that he is as red as a tomato and his hands are in fists. We should probably get to his room now.

"Well that's peeta." I say and smile. I slip my hand into peeta's and say," Let's go to your room."

"Ok." I hear him mutter. His eyes are a dark shade of blue but they soften.

He pulls me up to his room and once were in his room I notice that its really organized. Peeta closes the door, but it's more like a slam.

I look over at peeta and see that his face is still red and his eyes are no longer dark blue. His eyes are filled with embarrassment.

He sits at the edge of his bed and I walk over to him.

"Peeta, look at me." I say and try to make eye contact but he avoids my eyes.

I sigh, get up from where I'm sitting and sit on his lap.

"Look, I don't care what they were saying about you, your still the peeta I fell for." I say and cup his face.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, they're just IDIOTS." he says and wraps his arms around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck and say," Like I said, I don't care what they say about you ,even if it's embarrassing, your still the peeta I fell for."

He smiles and says," I can say the same thing about you."

I smile and we lean in. When our lips meet I pull peeta closer to me. Peeta lays down, so that I'm on top of him. The kiss becomes more heated that he turns us over so that he's hovering above me. I don't want to go this far...

I pull away and open my eyes. He looks at me in fear, confusion, and hurt.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"It's ok." I say." It's just that I don't want it to go that far."

"I understand." he says and gives me a small smile. I give him one in return and see that his blonde curls are over his forehead. As I run my fingers through his hair my eyes end up looking at the ceiling and I see the faint tissues, wheat was talking about.

I bite my lip to keep me from laughing, but it doesn't seem to work because I end up snorting and letting all the laughter out.

Peeta looks confused but then he looks above him and groans.

"I'm sorry." I say in between laughs.

"It's fine." he says and gets off of me.

"So lets just pick the pair of clothes." I say when my laughter has died down.

"Ok." He says and takes out all of his shirts and pants.

...

Thirty minutes later we made a decision and chose khaki pants and an orange shirt.

"Good luck with the dinner." I say and give him a kiss.

When we pull away he says," It's probably just a business dinner, but thanks."

"That must suck." I say.

"It does." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I glance a the clock and see that its 4:02. I got to go home and make dinner for prim and rue.

"I have to go home." I say and look at his blue eyes, they're filled with disappointment.

"Alright but I'm walking you home and tomorrow I'm going to take you to the movies." Peeta points out.

"Sounds like a plan." I say and smile.

He gives me one last kiss before we walk out of his room. He grabs my hand but immediately freezes when we hear loud yells coming from the kitchen.

"Where is peeta!" I hear a woman's yells. That must be peeta's mom.

"Mom, he's not-" Begins wheat and then I hear someone's hand make contact with something.

"Where's peeta!" She yells louder.

"Katniss, I shouldn't have brought you over I'm so sorry." Peeta says and looks at me in the eye. I noticed that his voice sort of trembled, in fear.

"She's not going to hurt you." I say and grab his hand tightly.

He doesn't say anything but begins to shake.

We make our way downstairs and I see that Peeta's mom is nowhere in sight. I lead him towards the exit door and that's when she comes out of the kitchen.

"Peeta who the hell is this!" She yells and I see that her eyes are a cold blue and her hair is blonde.

"She's Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend and our neighbor" Says peeta and pushes me behind him. I notice that he's trying hard to not show that he's shaking. I have never seen peeta filled with this much fear.

"Oh, poor girl Everdeen." She says and gives me a look of disgust.

"Mom-" Begins peeta but he gets slapped in the face.

"How dare you bring this slut in our home! She can take anything, you idiot boy!" She screeches and raises her hand again and slaps him.

"She's not a slut!" yells peeta and cups his cheek.

"You ungrateful-"She begins and raises her hand but I cut her off.

I step in front of peeta and say," Your not going to hit him."

"Who are you to tell me-" She begins.

"If you ever, think about hitting him ever again, I will come looking for you and your going to get it!" I yell in anger." If I don't find you in this house, then I'll look for you in all of panem if I have to. Then when I find you, I'm going to teach you a lesson. So think twice before you hit him, or his brothers, ever again!"

"You don't scare me." she says and I can see she's trying hard to convince me.

"Well you sure as hell better be, because I nearly killed my archery teacher a couple months ago." I say. Well it's half not that true but I'm trying to scare her." You don't believe me, look into my record, fearless one."

She looks sort of scared but tries to act tough by saying," Get out of my house!"

"I'll see you around Mrs. Mellark." I say playfully and shoot her a mischievous grin.

"I'll report you to the police!" she says and I notice her voice is trembling.

"You do that, and make sure you don't leave out any details!" I say as I grab peeta by the hand and we walk out of the house.

When we're outside I notice that peeta has a red handprint on his cheek but he has a shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

"I wanted to protect you." I say and give him a small smile. I give him a light kiss on the red mark on his cheek." I'll see you tomorrow, and call me if she gives you any trouble."

"Bye Katniss." He says and shoots me a small smile.

"Bye Peeta." I say and walk across my dead lawn. When I open my door I look over and give peeta one last wave before I go inside.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss just went inside her house and I'm outside of mines, standing like a fool. After, what Katniss did I immediately fell harder for her. I love her with all my heart, I just don't tell her it because I don't want to freak her out.

Katniss is the most bravest, strongest, beautiful, intelligent, unique, responsible, and caring girl in the world. I can give you a longer list than this but it might be too much.

I go inside the house and I'm greeted by a slap across the face. I hold my stinging cheek and know what's coming after this.

My mother grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pushes me against the wall. She slaps me again and says," I don't want you near that slut bag!"

"She's my girlfriend and I'll see her anytime I want!" I shout back. I've never done that before.

"You disrespectful boy!" She screeches and slaps me again." Go to your room and get dressed, after dinner were going to have a little talk with you about this thing you call a girlfriend."

"Don't call her a thing!" I shout back.

"Now!" She yells and points to the top of the stairs.

I sigh angrily and walk over to my room. When I'm inside my room I find rye and wheat laying down on my bed. I shut my room door and say," What are you guys doing in here?"

"We just wanted to talk to you." says wheat and I notice that he's not talking to me in his mischievous voice.

"About what?" I ask and raise my brows. I walk into my bathroom and turn on the faucet. I stick a piece of cloth under the cold running water and then put it towards my cheek.

"Just Katniss." says rye." We like her, as a sister of course."

" Nobody's ever stuck up for us the way she did." says wheat.

" I know." I say and smile." I love her."

"Anybody can see that." says rye and walks out my room.

"She's a keeper." says wheat and follows rye.

I smile at this and walk over to the pair of clothes sitting on my desk, that Katniss helped me pick out.

I grab the clothes and head towards my bathroom. Before I can close the door I hear a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. My dad makes his way towards me, in a slow shameful walk.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something, son?" he asks and gives me a sad look.

"what is it?." I ask.

"I heard what happened with the incident about your incident with your mother." he says and places a hand on my shoulder." I know I've told rye and wheat this already but I wanted to also let you know that I'm sorry I wasn't present to protect you."

I see tears slip out of his eyes and I just pat his shoulder and say," It's ok dad."

"No it's not Peeta," he says and wipes his tears." She also insulted Katniss, and I know how much she means to you."

"Dad It's ok, plus I stood up for Katniss even though I was scared." I say." She doesn't know how brave Katniss is, or what she's been through, mom has no right to call Katniss those horrible names."

"I feel very bad for Katniss having to witness what happened." he says.

"Well she stood up for rye, wheat and I." I say and smile.

"I know, your mother wasn't too happy about that." he says but gives me a small smile." Have her over one of these days when your moms not around. I want to get to know the girl you've been talking non stop about."

"Ok, dad." I say and smile.

"You better hurry up, our guests are going to arrive in about thirty five minutes." He says and gives me a small smile. He pulls me into a fatherly hug and says," I love you,son."

"I love you too, dad." I say and hug him back.

"I better get dressed, and make myself look presentable." He chuckles and heads for the door after he releases me.

"So whose coming over for business?" I ask.

"They're people, and they're not coming over for business," says my father." It's just a friend I haven't seen since college and his good friend."

"Ok." I say and smile.

"I'll see you in a little bit, son." he says and shuts my room door.

I glance at the clock and see that it's, 4:25.

I get into my bathroom and take a warm shower. When I'm done, I quickly dry myself and put on the clothes that Katniss helped pick out. I smile at this and I immediately wish that she were here in my arms, feeling her lips against mine.

I shake my head and put on some black shoes. I glance over at the clock and see that it's 4:45.

Fifteen more minutes.

I should probably just draw for a couple minutes or so. I don't think I want to be near my mom for fifteen minutes.

My room phone begins to ring and I sigh and walk over towards it.

"Hello." I say.

"What up Pete." says a voice that can belong to the one and only Finnick Odair.

"What do you need finnick?" I ask and sigh.

"Relax, thresh, gale, and I just wanted to know If you and kitty are fighting?" He asks. In the back round I hear," hi peeta!"

"Hi guys!" I yell back and laugh." No, we're not fighting."

"Ok, because if not, your chances of getting her to be your girlfriend are really low, my friend." Says finnick.

I haven't had a chance to tell them that Katniss and I are together now. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

"About that-"I say before gale cuts me off.

"I knew it!" He yells in joy." I knew she loved me all along!"

"Shut up, Gale!" I yell into the phone. I can feel anger rising in me.

"Relax, man I'm just joking!" Says gale and laughs." Catnip is yours, besides, I have my eyes out for undersee."

"Mine's are all out for Mason." says thresh and I can already imagine that smile forming on his face.

"Yesterday, I asked Katniss to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I say and smile. I can hear finnick start cheering and the guys in the back round do the same.

"You learned well from the one and only Finnick Odair." says Finnick and I can imagine him smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Thresh, Gale, and I yell at the same time.

"Don't worry boys one day you will all experience your finnick Odair moment like peeta." he says confidently." It includes getting the girl, and having the charm."

"My ass experiences it all the time." says thresh and we all burst out laughing.

"Anyway, what's going on between you and annie?" asks gale." Have you even made a move yet?"

"Not yet." says Finnick." But soon."

"Looks like someone hasn't experienced their Finnick Odair moment." I say and we all burst out laughing." Don't worry finnick some day you will experience it, it includes getting the girl and having the charm."

"Shut up." Mutters finnick.

I glance at the clock and see that it's 4:55.

"I have to go guys." I say into the phone.

"Ok." says finnick." Wait! Do you have kitty's number?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Were bored and we'll either prank call her or just chit chat a little." says Finnick.

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid." I say and give him Katniss's number.

"Bye Peety!" They all yell and the line goes dead. I smile abit and head downstairs to find all the food on the table set up.

Rye and Wheat are sitting on the couch talking to each other silently. They keep on looking back at the kitchen and then burst out laughing.

I shake my head and take a seat next to them.

"What are you two idiots doing?" I ask.

"Nothing," says wheat and smirks.

I shake my head and laugh a little.

"By the way when we sit at the dinner table, try not to burst out laughing or look suspicious." says rye." That's your piece of advice, use it wisely."

I know this is going to be bad, so I just shake my head and laugh again.

The door bell rings and My dad comes running down the steps, and nearly trips.

Before I can even see if he's ok, he runs to the door and greets our guests.

All I can hear is," It's been a long time Michael!"

Then there's some sort of hugging and then I hear my father say," I can say the same thing out you Jake."

Jake? Wait Katniss said her Father's name was Jake. Must be a coincidence.

"This is my friend Greasy sae." I hear Jake say.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mellark." I hear a woman's voice say.

"A pleasure to meet you, sae." says my father." Come I'd like you to meet my family."

I hear my fathers loud walks and some silent ones coming behind him.

When they enter I see that, Jake, has eyes and hair similar to Katniss's. Then that proves that he is Katniss's father.

Greasy sae, looks like a sweet old lady. She has nice warm grey eyes, and dark hair.

"Jake, sae, these are my sons." says my father." The oldest one is rye, second oldest is wheat, and the third oldest, also known as the baby of the house-"

"Dad." I mutter and blush.

"Sorry son, that's Peeta." says my father and smiles.

I see Jakes eyes go wide in shock but greasy sae just gives me a warm smile. I smile back and go up to greasy sae and stick out my hand.

"Nice to meet you sae." I say and smile.

"Nice meeting you peeta." she gives me a smile and shakes my hand.

I move onto Jake and stick out my hand," Nice meeting you Mr. Everdeen."

He just looks at me shocked and shakes my hand and says," Nice meeting you too Peeta."

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be some glimmer drama in a couple of chapters and Katniss will run into Mrs. Coin a couple of times. I felt like I needed to change POV's because, I thought you guys might have wanted a break from Katniss's POV. The next chapter will begin in Peeta's POV but will then change to Katniss's. Anyway, read and review!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. Do you like it, do you hate it? I need to know. Also, what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope you guys are still reading. This chapter would have been finished up yesterday, but fan fiction wouldn't let me sign into my account. But here I am now with another chapter! Also, for all of you who are waiting for an update on my other story, 'Summer Vacation', don't panic. I'm almost do0ne typing up the chapter. I guess I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Mr. Everdeen, or Jake but I'll call him Jake since he is my girlfriend's father, still looks surprised that I know who he is. With those familiar grey eyes and dark hair, I instantly knew that he was Katniss's father.

"Do you guys know each other?" asks my dad. I turn to look at him and say," We ran into each other once."

This is a complete lie, I only said it because I don't think that Katniss want's everyone to know about her issues with her father. Eventually sooner or later they'll find out because Katniss's last name is Everdeen and so is his. I may have mentioned Katniss's name at least three times so I'm hoping they don't remember it.

"Ok." says my dad and gives us a smile." Why don't we go to the kitchen and wait, my wife should be down real soon."

"Uh-yeah." says Mr. Everdeen and glances one more time at me before leaving. Sae gives me a polite smile and follows my dad and Mr. Everdeen into the kitchen.

"What a good way to make a first impression on Katniss's father by lying to dad." says wheat and smirks.

"How did you-"I begin.

"Last names, little brother." says wheat.

"Plus, they look alike so it wasn't that hard to solve the mystery." says rye and walks into the kitchen.

"You may want to sit two seats away from mom." says wheat and walks into the kitchen.

I shake my head and walk into the kitchen. I see that all the food is set on the table, we're just waiting for mom. While Mr. Everdeen, Sae, and my dad talk in their seats, I sit two seats away from my mom's usual spot, and see that rye is sitting across from me, and wheat is beside him. Mr. Everdeen is seated right in front of my dad, and sae is seated beside by Mr. Everdeen.

"So what are you-" I begin but my dear mother cuts me off.

"Peeta! You are- Oh, hi." she yells at first but acts all sweet and stuff. She is a major phony.

She walks up to Mr. Everdeen and shakes his hand and says," Hi, I'm Heather Mellark."

"Jake Everdeen." he replies and I see him give her a smile.

She moves onto sae and shakes her hand," I'm Heather Mellark, nice to meet you."

"I'm greasy sae, but you can call me sae." says sae.

My mom just nods and moves towards her seat. When she sits down, a loud fart noise escapes and it erupts around the room. I bite my lip and try not to laugh. I look over at rye and wheat and see that they are laughing their butts off. Mr. Everdeen and sae are trying not to laugh as well, but my father is just glaring at my brothers.

My mother shakes her head angrily and removes the whoopee cushion that she sat on.

When the laughter has died down, everyone digs into the food on the table. There's lamb stew, mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken, rice, fish, some sort of yogurt that my dad ordered from the capital, orange juice, and wine.

"So, Sae, what do you do for a living?" Asks my mom in her best polite. She's just being nosy.

"I'm a butcher, down at the hob." she replies and I can see my mother's fake polite smile disappear and gets replaced by a disgusted look.

"Interesting, what about you Jake?" asks my mother.

"I work for sae, I bring in the meat." he replies.

Where is she going with this?

"You look familiar." she says and studies his face." Have we met before?"

"No." replies Jake and he glances over at sae confused.

"Do you, by any chance have any little ones?" asks my mother.

"Heather-" begins my father but Jake interrupts," It's fine Michael, and yes I do."

"Really?" asks my mother and begins to drink wine.

"Oh yes, I have a young one named prim and an older one named Katniss." He says and with that all of the wine flies out of her mouth.

"Your daughter!" she yells.

"Heather!" yells Michael.

"What's wrong with her being my daughter?" asks Jake abit angry.

"That trash you call a daughter, came in here and-" she begins but I yell," She's not trash!"

"How dare you call her such a name!" He yells towards my mother and stands up from his seat.

"Heather, please!" yells my father.

"This just got interesting." says wheat and sips his orange juice.

"I agree." says rye and does the same.

I turn back to Mr. Everdeen and see that sae is trying to calm him down.

"She is the biggest slut in the whole world!" Yells my mother and it immediately makes me angry.

" For your information, my daughter is more of a woman than you'll ever be!" He yells back.

"Both of you stop!" Yells my dad.

" The only reason she's with peeta, is so she can take our money!" She yells and that immediately makes me angry. I know that my mom is abusive and all but I will not let her talk about Katniss that way.

"Will you stop mom!" I yell really loud you can hear the house shake." What is your problem with Katniss she has done nothing to you! If your going to be arguing over someone leave her out of this!"

"You ungrateful boy!" She yells." Go to your room!"

"Heather!" My dad begins to yell.

I glance over at Mr. Everdeen and see that he is still angry.

"I thought you were smarter than that Peeta!" She yells." I expected you to go after some nice, smart girl, but instead you do the opposite!"

"Katniss is smart, nice, beautiful-!" I yell back but I'm covered over by Mr. Everdeen' s yells. My dad instantly gives up on the fight and sits down, putting his hands on his head.

**Katniss POV**

( this is when she arrives home)

"Rue, Prim!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" They yell as they run into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask.

"Pizza!" They yell and jump.

"I don't know how to make pizza." I say in embarrassment.

"We don't either." they say and laugh abit." Can you order some?"

"Sure." I say and pick up the phone.

"We'll be watching T.V. in my room!" Prim yells as she and rue run up the stairs.

I type in the 7 digit number and before I can press call, the phone begins to ring.

I sigh angrily and pick it up.

"Hello?" I nearly yell in anger.

"Yes is this Katniss Everdeen?" asks a weird high pitch voice.

"Uh, yeah this is she." I reply in confusion and anger." Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm such a fool for not introducing myself, my name is Wendy, I'm going to be your lawyer." she says.

"Aren't you supposed to be on commercials or something?" I ask." You know, introducing new burgers that your selling at that fast food place named after you?"

"Ha-ha." she says in the most hideous sarcastic laugh ever. I hear snickers in the end of the line and recognize them.

"Nice try shit heads, what do you idiots want?" I ask annoyed.

"Shit how did you know!" says finnick surprised.

"I could hear those idiots snickering in the back round." I explain and smile abit.

" Next time I make a prank call, be quiet." mutter Finnick.

"Sorry Finn." says thresh in a girly voice. I laugh and I hear finnick and gale yell," Hey kitty!"

"Shut up!" I mutter.

"Hey guys, giver her a break." says thresh.

"Thank you thresh." I say and sigh.

"If your going to give her a nick name do it right." he says." Her nick name is fire girl."

"Shut up thresh!" I yell into the phone.

"Why fire girl?" asks finnick and gale in confusion.

"Thresh keep your mouth shut!" I yell but I hear him explain.

"She blushes every time she's around peeta and it makes her look like she's on fire." He says." Well from my point of view."

"You suck!" I yell and blush furiously.

" So, fire girl, what are you doing?" asks finnick and I blush even more even though their not here.

"It's Katniss, and I was about to order pizza, until you idiots decided to prank call me which failed." I say into the phone.

" I'm coming right over!" I hear thresh yell.

"What, why?" asks gale confused.

"Because she's ordering pizza, and all finnick is feeding us are stale ass cookies." says thresh and I laugh.

"Your right, I'm coming over as well." says gale.

"What about me?" asks finnick.

" You can stay here and finish up your cookies." says thresh and I laugh.

" I'm coming over too." says finnick." We'll be over in twenty minutes or less kitty-wait fire girl."

"Shut up!." I yell and blush more.

"Well I'm going to hang up so you can order the pizza, make sure to order two pizzas because I inhale pizza." says finnick and I can already imagine his stupid smirk.

"Whatever." I say and right before I click, Gale yells.

"Make sure it's peperoni!" he yells.

"Ok." I say and smile at how childlike the act.

"Thanks Catnip-I mean fire girl." I hear thresh yell and before I can yell ' shut up' the line goes dead.

I shake my head and smile. I punch in the seven digit number again and the line begins to ring.

"You have called night lock ,your number one pizza place, can I take your order?" asks a bored voice on the other end.

"Yeah can I have two large peperoni pizza's." I say.

"Ok, is that everything?" she asks in her monotone voice.

"yes." I reply.

"And will it be delivery or carry out?" She asks.

"delivery." I say.

"May I have your address and phone number." she asks.

"Sure." I say and give her my phone number and address.

"Will you be paying in cash?" She asks.

"Yes." I say getting slightly annoyed of her attitude.

"Your pizza will arrive in fifteen minutes." she says and hangs up.

Well that went well.

I glance over at the clock and see that it's 4:25. I better tell prim and rue that we're going to have guests over. I should see if uncle Haymitch is up.

I walk into the guest room and see that he is in the same position peeta and I left him. He probably won't be up for another 5 hours. I close the guest room door and run upstairs. When I reach Prim's room , I knock twice.

"Katniss, you don't have to knock." says prim.

I open the door and see that prim and rue are watching a chick flick on TV.

"I just came up to tell you both that, thresh, gale and finnick are coming over." I say.

"You invited people over?" asks prim and raises her brows.

"They sort of invited themselves." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Let me guess, finnick is feeding them cookies?" asks rue and smirks.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"It happens at least five times a month." she says and we all laugh together.

"Well, I'll call you both when the pizza get's here." I say and run downstairs. I trip on the last step and fall on my face. I get up and put my hand on my forehead. That hurt.

I shake it out and flip on the TV. I flip through the channels and there's nothing good on. I give up and decide to watch this chick flick that prim was watching.

At first it was boring but then it starts to get very good. I watch the move some more until the door bell rings. I curse slightly under my breath and check for the name of the movie.

_Mean Girls_

I walk over to one of the cabinets and get twenty bucks from my mothers secret stash. I walk over to the door and see that it's a guy delivering the pizza.

"That will be fifteen dollars, but I'll lower the price to ten if you go out with me?" he asks and leans against the door frame.

"I have a boyfriend." I say and roll my eyes.

"He doesn't have to know, I have a girlfriend." he says and licks his lips. I give him an annoyed look and give him the twenty bucks.

"If I let you keep the change, will you leave me alone?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says and takes the twenty dollar bill. He hands me my pizzas and winks at me.

"Leave, before I find your girlfriend and tell her what you've been doing at work?" I say nearly yell.

"Your no fun." He says and walls towards his car. Just then finnick, thresh, and gale arrive.

I leave the door open for them and go into the kitchen.

"Prim, Rue, Pizza's here and so are the idiots!" I yell and they come downstairs super fast.

I hear a loud yell and then a loud thump. I rush into the living room and find prim and rue giggling on the floor.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We tripped on the last step." says rue and gets up.

"Let's go get you your pizza." I say and we walk into the kitchen. I find thresh, gale, and finnick digging into the pizza.

"Really?" I ask and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes." they nod their heads and they grab a slice.

I notice that prim and rue are in a hurry and I say," Why are you guys in a hurry?"

"There's a commercial which gives us enough time to go back into my room and finish watching mean girls." says prim and rue nods.

"Oh, I've seen that movie before!" says finnick and snaps his fingers.

We all turn and look at him in shock. Thresh and Gale give him the weirdest look.

"Annie makes me watch chick flicks with her, next week we're watching,' the notebook'." He says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well we have to go." says rue and prim at the same time and run out of the kitchen.

"Mean girls, huh?" asks thresh.

"Shut up." says finnick and we all laugh.

"So you and Peeta? Never thought peeta would ask you to be his girlfriend." says gale and eats his slice of pizza.

" He told you?" I ask and grab a slice of pizza.

"Yup." says finnick and grabs another slice of pizza. He wasn't kidding about being able to inhale pizza.

"Have you asked annie out yet, finnick?" I ask and he choked on his new pizza.

"He hasn't had his finnick Odair moment yet." says thresh and he snickers along with gale.

"What's a finnick Odair moment?" I ask confused.

"It's when you get the girl and you have the charm." says gale and he rolls his eyes." He says peeta has it."

"Oh." I say and blush.

"I'm going to ask her out soon, I just need some time." says finnick and shrugs his shoulders." If it doesn't work out, peeta and I can always share you."

"Shut up!" I punch his arm as gale and thresh laugh.

"So I guess we won't we seeing you at school tomorrow, or ever?" asks gale and raises his brows.

"I guess." I say and snap my fingers." I can always use Wendy as my lawyer!"

They all laugh and finnick says," you wish."

"It's going to be boring without you." says thresh.

"Your just saying that to be nice." I say and bite my pizza.

"Your actually really fun." says gale and bites into his pizza

"Yeah, now since your gone we won't be able to get a chance to tease you and peeta at the lunch table." Says finnick.

"That's true." says thresh and bites into his pizza.

"Well according, to the pizza delivery player, I'm no fun." I say and bite into my pizza.

"He flirted with you?" Asks thresh.

"Yeah." I say and roll my eyes." He even asked me out on a date, which I turned down. I told him I had a boyfriend and he said he has a girlfriend and that we don't need to tell them."

"Sounds like a male version of glimmer." says finnick and we all laugh.

"Let's go watch a movie or something." say gale and grabs the pizza boxes and walks into the living room.

"Well we don't have an option." I say and give thresh and finnick a look.

"Fire Girl!" Yells gale.

I blush and walk into the living room.

"What?" I say and blush.

"Were you watching mean girls?" he asks and raises his brows.

"Maybe." I say and flop down on the couch.

"Well I didn't know Fire girl watched chick flicks alone." teases finnick.

"Shut it, Finnick, There was nothing else to watch." I say.

"Hey, finnick maybe you should take Katniss with you and annie to watch the notebook next week!" suggests thresh.

"What-No!" Yells finnick.

I raise my brows.

"No-I mean I would like you to go but I was planning on asking her out that day." He says and grabs another slice of pizza.

"Or, you just cry during the movies." Says gale and thresh snickers. I smirk and finnick just says," It was only one time!"

We all laugh and finnick just sits there blushing.

" Alright, let's give finnick a break, now lets move onto Katniss." says thresh.

I roll my eyes and say," Just see if any good movies are on."

"Alright, Alright." says gale in defeat.

We end up watching some stupid capital show. We end up laughing at how stupid they look and act.

When It's 5:30 we begin to hear some shouts. Gale mutes the T.V. and we realize that it's coming from peeta's house.

* * *

**Author's Note: Glimmer will be in the story in a couple of chapters or so. Next chapter will begin in Katniss's POV but it might switch to peeta's. I hope you liked this Chapter and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. Like I side in one of my author's notes, I do not re read the chapters I type up because I don't have the time to.**

**Please review! I expect at least 5 reviews or more for this chapter. I need to know what you guys thought of the chapter! Also, tell me what you guys think is going to happen.**

** Next chapter will be up tomorrow so I hope you guys are with me. **

**Plus, thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter. For those of you who reviewed. And I want to thank those who followed and favorited this story. Plus, I want to thank whoever has viewed this story.**

**Have a nice rest of the day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hi guys, thank you for the reviews. Also, I wanted to let you know that Glimmer will be begin to start drama in a next cahpter. So enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page! **

**P.S. I know I said I would update yesterday but I was grounded for not cleaning my room, but here I am now! Not that you guys care...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The yells get louder and louder by the minute. I look over at gale, thresh, and finnick to see that they are all scared and I know why. Peeta lives next door and she might be hitting him or something.

Rue and Prim come down the stairs crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask and run over to them. I pull them in and rue is the first to speak up.

"We heard the yells next door, we looked out the window and we saw a woman beating peeta in a room." says rue and cries harder." There was blood."

"Stay here, I'll be back." I say and release them from the hug. I notice that my hands are shaking, and I turn to tell thresh, gale, and finnick to stay here.

"I'm going." says thresh.

"same here." says gale.

"Can you stay finnick?" I ask and feel tears well up in my eyes." To watch over them, while I go next door?"

"Sure." He replies and nods understanding.

The last thing I see before I take off running is gale and thresh behind me.

Please don't kill him.

A few tears escape my eyes before I open peeta's house door. When I'm in I run towards the noise and see that everyone is crowded outside a door. They are all knocking and yelling for Mrs. Mellark to open the door.

I see that it's Mr. Mellark, an old woman with grey eyes and dark hair, wheat, rye, and Jake are outside the door. What is he doing here?

"Move!" I yell and a few tears escape my eyes.

Everyone moves with out questioning and I say," Thresh can you please open the door?"

He nods and I move aside. He kicks the door open and I'm greeted by the view of Mrs. Mellark beating her son with a rolling pin.

"STOP!" I yell and snatch the pin away. Once I do that I do something that will get me in trouble. Something that shocks everyone.

I slap Mrs. Mellark across the face witch causes her to stumble back and fall towards the ground.

"You witch!" I yell." How dare you hit your son!"

"That is between me and him!" She yells back.

I glance over at peeta and see that he has a cut on his cheek and has blood coming out. It stained the sheets so that must be the blood that rue and prim saw. He has a black eye and a bruise on his arm.

"If he's dead, I'm going to make you pay, even if I have to go to jail." I say and the last words crack. I lean closer to peeta and shake him abit.

"Peeta, wake up." I say and tears escape my eyes.

I shake him some more and this time yell," Peeta, please wake up!"

Nothing.

"Where did you hit him?!" I yell at Peeta's mom.

"In the side of the head ,accidentally." she says abit scared and I go back to shaking peeta awake.

"Peeta wake up!" I yell and cry harder. I start beating on his chest." WAKE UP PEETA, PLEASE!"

I feel someone pulling me back but I hold on to peeta.

"WAKE UP, PEETA! PLEASE!" I yell and cry harder.

"Katniss the ambulance is on the way." says a deep voice.

"PEETA WAKE UP, PLEASE!" I sob and I feel my knees become week. I fall on my knees and cry. I look over at peeta's mother and realize she did this.

"YOU DID THIS!" I yell and tackle her. I begin to slap her repeatedly across the face while yelling," YOU DID THIS!"

"Katniss quit it!" thresh yells.

"I'm so sorry." Peeta's mom cries in between my slaps.

Someone separates me from Peeta's mom and instead of fighting them away, I cry into their chest.

"Sh... It's going to be ok." says the soothing voice.

"No it's not, he can be dead." I say in between sobs.

"He's not I promise." Says the voice.

I look up to see that it's wheat and before I can take another step, I feel a needle insert into my arm and I fall to the ground. Before I black out I say," Ouch."

...

"What the hell, what do you mean she's going to be kept here for two weeks?" I hear a voice say. It has to belong to my Uncle Haymitch.

"I'm doing everything I can to get her out." says another voice.

"Why don't you lock up the boy's mom, she beat him." I hear uncle Haymitch say.

"They think Katniss was the one that started it all." I hear the man's reply.

"I know her, she wouldn't hurt the boy." I hear him say.

"yeah, but since her incident in district 4, they're starting to think that it's Katniss." I hear the voice reply.

"If they end up agreeing it was Katniss, then what happens to her?" I hear my uncle say.

"She gets sent to the capital's prison, and I assure you, you don't want that." I hear the voice reply." It's sick, they inject their prisoners with some type of venom and it makes them go crazy."

"I don't know what to do." I hear my uncle say.

"she'll be fine."says the other voice." How is the boy?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." I hear my uncle say." Katniss's little sister is staying at the hospital along with her Katniss's friends and the boy's family."

"Ok." I hear the voice say before I fall back asleep.

...

**Peeta's POV**

(5 hours later)

I wake up and I see that there are worried faces everywhere around the bright, white room. I see that gale, finnick, Katniss's uncle Haymitch, prim, Johanna, thresh, madge, annie, my two brothers, my father, and surprisingly my mother are all surrounded around the hospital bed. Where's Katniss?

"What happened?" I ask and it comes out in a croak.

"Peeta, I accidentally hit you in the head, I'm so sorry." Says my mother and bursts into tears.

Well that's new, and I was hit in the head? I don't remember it happening.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask and I get nervous looks.

Prim bursts out crying and I ask," Where is Katniss?"

"She got arrested, boy." I hear her uncle say.

"What!" I yell and start to get up.

"Peeta lay down." He instructs." I tried everything to get her out, but they are making her stay for 2 weeks if they don't agree on the other thing."

"What other thing." I ask.

"I shouldn't say this-" He says.

"What other thing!" I nearly yell.

"They're thinking that Katniss did this to you and they might send her to the capital if they agree that Katniss is guilty." He says and that makes me jump up.

"I have to go see her." I say and get up.

"Peeta-" Begins annie and she sniffs.

"I have to go see her." I say and walk out of the room.

"boy stop!" yells Haymitch.

"Peeta, come back!" I hear finnick yell.

Several nurses try to stop me but I make my way around them. Then someone inserts a needle in my arm and I fall asleep.

...

**Katniss POV**

I wake up on a hard floor with a massive head ache. I open my eyes and see that I'm surrounded by several bars.

Where am I?

I hear cold laughter somewhere near me. I turn and find that there's a girl sitting in a corner, staring and laughing at me.

"You must be wondering where you are." She says and I nod my head.

"Your at the district 12 jail." She says and sticks out her hand.

"Clove." She says and I shake her hand." Katniss."

"How'd I end up in here?" I ask.

"I don't know, they don't tell me anything." She says and shrugs her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Do you go to mocking jay high?" She asks.

"Uh, I used to." I say awkwardly.

"Well, some dumb bitch named glimmer and I got in a fight because I found out she slept with my boyfriend. I ended up beating the shit out of her and got sent to the principal's office. Since Mrs. Coin is her aunt, she said she was a witness and said that I took out a switch blade and tried to stab glimmer. She said that she got there just in time before I could've done any harm." she explains." The principal ended up buying all that crap, so I ended up here. They say I'm lucky I'm not being sent to the capital but that if I pull anything like that again I'm screwed."

"I hate them both." I say and roll my eyes.

"Have you had any encounters with them?" She asks.

"Yeah, On the first day of school glimmer threatened me and Mrs. Coin had me scanned for weapons every morning until my officer took care of that."

"Why'd she have you scanned?" She asks.

I tell her about what happened in District 4 and she laughs her butt off.

"That's dumb." she says and laughs.

"I know." I say and smile." Then today I got to school late and so did peeta and she assumed we were having physical relations on school grounds. I ended up cursing her out and excused myself."

" No way!" She exclaims.

"It's true." I say. Then I start wondering why I am here. I try to think back about what happened but I just can't seem to remember, all I remember is leaving peeta's house, having pizza with finnick, thresh, and gale.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's just that I can't seem to remember what I did earlier." I say.

"Well you were asleep when you came in here and they did throw you on the floor and you hit your head." She says." You probably just have short term memory loss or something. I don't know if it's accurate or not, I'm not a doctor."

"That's better than nothing." I say. I instantly miss peeta, prim, my uncle, and etc...

"Well looks like your here for a couple of weeks if your lucky." She says.

If I'm Lucky? If I'm lucky?

She must've meant something else but I can't seem to let those three words go.

* * *

**Author's Note: So next chapter is Glimmer drama! Also, what do you guys think about Katniss being in jail and meeting clove? Do you think they'll get sent to the capital? What do you think Peeta's going to do? Oh, review!**

**By the way, the next chapter will start in Peeta's POV.**

**Also, If I get more than 10 reviews, I will make the next chapter about 10,000 words long. Trust me next chapter, there's going to be a big surprise! So make sure you review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I didn't get ten reviews but I got seven, that's still something! Since I got that many, I present to you Glimmer drama. Well, not in the author's not but in the chapter. Also, this chapter is not ten thousand words but the next chapter can be if you I get at least ten reviews. Thank you all for patiently waiting. Now to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. *sigh*. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up to the sound of loud beeping. When my eyes open, I wake up in a hospital room. To my side I see that wheat is sitting there.

"What do you want." I snarl. I don't really feel like talking to anyone.

"I just thought you would like to know what happen." He says calmly.

The truth is, I do want to know what happened when I blacked out back at the house.

"Well minutes after mom dragged you to the room, Katniss, Gale, and Thresh arrived. Thresh kicked the door open and Katniss ran in. She saw that mom was beating you with the rolling pin so she took it out of her hands and smacked her. Then Katniss started yelling at mom and then she tried waking you up. She began crying and screaming because you wouldn't wake up, she thought that you were maybe dead. Then she started slapping mom and that's when I pulled her away. She began crying and out of nowhere, a paramedic appears and sedates her. The cops arrived because the neighbor's called them, and the paramedics said that she was slapping mom. They thought that she was a threat and that she hurt you so they hand cuffed her. I tried stopping them, peeta, I did." He says in sadness." Rye, Dad, Thresh, Gale, Mr. Everdeen, and I tried to stop them but they wouldn't let us go any further. Mr. Everdeen almost got arrested for punching a cop in the face."

I take this all in and it seems so unreal. Katniss, is in jail because they thought she did this to me. She didn't do this to me, mom did. And Mr. Everdeen almost got arrested? Does prim know that Mr. Everdeen is her father?

"Her officer told us that she can leave in two weeks." He says snapping me out of my thoughts." If she's not found guilty."

"If she's found guilty, then she gets sent to the capital?" I ask.

"Yes." He says but says," She's going to be fine, Peeta."

"Can I visit her?" I ask hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do." He says and pats my arm. For a eighteen years old immature brother, he can be very mature when there's times like these.

He leaves the room and the last person I wanted to see enters the room and takes a seat where wheat was sitting.

"Can we talk?" She asks and I just stare In anger.

**Katniss POV**

I've been in here for nearly eight hours, well that's what it feels like. Clove is currently asleep, while I'm just staring up at the ceiling.

It's so hot in here! I look around the room to see if there's any windows and my heart sinks to my stomach when I see that there isn't. Are we having some sort of heat wave?

I wipe sweat off of my forehead and lay against the cool dusty floor. I wonder what peeta's doing? Does he even know I'm in jail? What about prim and uncle Haymitch? Are they Ok?

Frustrated, I take off my shirt and throw it at a corner. I don't care if it leaves me in my bra, It's hot. I try to find some sleep, but I just can't.

"Hey," I hear a voice say. I look up to see a girl with green eyes and red hair staring at me." I'm fox face."

"Is that a nickname?" I ask seconds later.

"yes." she replies.

"I'm Katniss." I say. I can't go over and shake her hand because her cell room, is too far away.

"It's hot isn't it?" She says and chuckles.

"Yeah, we must be having a heat wave or something." I say and lay back down.

"Probably." She replies and I can see from the corner of my eyes she shrugs her shoulders.

I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

"Why would you do that?" I ask in shock.

"Because your my son and I've been nothing but horrible to you all these years." She says and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"When are you going to go?" I ask, clearly still in shock.

"When you get out the hospital." She says and gives me a warm smile for the first time.

"I miss her." I say and my heart breaks a little.

"She'll be ok." She says and smiles.

"I hope." I say and turn on my side." What time is it?"

"Around five in the morning." She replies.

"Oh, is everyone still here?" I ask.

"I convinced everyone to go hone and get some sleep. Everyone except your father and brothers left, they wouldn't leave." She says and smiles abit." They're down at the cafeteria, they haven't ate anything."

"Oh." I say and the door opens revealing a doctor in a white coat.

"Peeta Mellark, right?" He asks and raises his brows.

"yes." I reply and look confused.

"Your girlfriend is here to see you." He says.

"I think they're letting her visit you." Says my mom and gets up." I'll be down at the cafeteria, you both need some catching up to do."

"ok, thanks." I say happily. I can't believe she's going to see me. I can't believe they're even letting her. Wheat did say that he was going to see wheat he can do about me visiting her. Well I guess he convince them to let her come here! I have to thank him after this!

When my mom the room, I hear a familiar sound of heels clicking. Where have I heard that sound before?

"Ah, and here she is." says the doctor and leaves his place.

I fix my hair abit but then stop because my arm is sore. As the clicking of heels gets closer and closer, I get a bad feeling. Why would I get a bad feeling it's just Katniss.

I look down and feel someone's presence in front of me. I smile and look up, expecting to see Katniss, but instead I'm looking up at Glimmer. What is she doing here?

"Hey baby!" She squeals and shuts the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

" I just said I was your girlfriend and they let me in." She says and sits on the side of my bed." I heard what happened."

"Yeah, well I'm fine." I say abit harshly.

" Even with your girlfriend in jail and all?" She asks and gets closer to me." Someone's going to have to take care of you."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." I say and scoot away from her.

" Oh, stop lying peeta." She says and opens up her plaid shirt, revealing her bra." Now that your girlfriend's away, there's nothing keeping us apart."

"Glimmer, fix your shirt, and get out of here." I say abit angrily.

"I'm not leaving, we're meant to be." She says and grabs my hand putting it against her breast.

I hear something against the window but decide to ignore it. I snatch my hand back and yell," Get et out of here, glimmer!"

"Fine." She says and shoots me a smile. She buttons up her shirt and says," I'll see you soon hot stuff."

* * *

**Author's Note: How's that for glimmer drama? I know it's not much of a chapter, but I promise you next chapter will have more words and will be more exciting. Also, what did you guys think of this chapter. Was it good? bad? Please review and tell me! Back to the hunger games story, please review! It would mean the world to me! **

**Have a nice day!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! hope you all like it! That's all I have to say, so... I'll see you at the bottom of the page! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters! All credit goes to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

It's been four days since I found out Katniss is in jail. I miss everything about her. It's currently four in the morning but I just can't seem to sleep. I haven't been able to eat well as well.

I have asked several times if I could visit her and my mom is the first one to reply by saying ," She's not allowed visitor's."

I walk over to the corner of my room and sit down on a chair in front of my desk. Two days ago, I was released from the hospital. The doctor said I should be fine as long as I don't get a concussion. I was relieved to get out of there, I don't want Glimmer near me ever again.

Ever since I got out mom has been acting very weird. I remember she disappeared for an hour and came back to the house crying her eyes out. Every time she would look at me she would cry harder. Mom has been doing really nice things, like cooking me and my brother's breakfast, asking us how our days were, she's even been going over to see how prim's been doing.

Mom said that she was going to turn herself in, but I don't know what happened. I honestly didn't want her to go, but I don't want Katniss stuck in jail.

I get up , frustrated, and walk over to my phone. I dial finnick's number and hit the call button. It rings for a couple of seconds but then he picks up.

"Hello." He says in a tired voice.

"Finnick, what's the number to Katniss's Officer?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know." He says and pauses." Why do you want it?"

"I need to talk to him." I say and run my hands through my hair.

"So do I." He replies." I want to see if we can all visit her, I miss her."

"Me too." I say and sigh, sitting down on my bed." Prim misses her too, the last time I visited her she was crying. And Haymitch, he is staying sober, trying to cheer prim up."

"I know, the guys are always trying to crack up jokes at the lunch table to try to get the girls to smile but they just have frowns on their faces." He says." I have to say we all miss her a lot."

"I'm going to try and see if prim has Katniss's Officer's phone number in the morning." I reply." If not, I'm going down to the police station."

"I'll go too." Says finnick.

"Ok." I say and lay on my bed.

"Can I ask you something?" He says.

"Go ahead." I say.

"Was the man at the hospital Katniss's father?" He asks.

I sigh and decide to tell him. People are eventually going to find out by him or Katniss.

"Yes." I reply.

"I thought so." He replies.

"I better get going finnick," I say and turn on my T.V.

"Ok, I need my beauty sleep so I guess I'll be going too." He says and yawns.

"Whatever you say, finnick." I say.

"You know, your brothers have been telling me you haven't been sleeping good." He says.

"I just can't get Katniss off my mind." I reply.

"Just try and get some sleep, because if they actually do let us through to see her, she's going to get worried." He says.

He is right, for the first time in his life.

" Your right." I say and turn off the T.V.

"Also, if you don't go to sleep within an hour, I'm going to come over to your house and cuddle with you until you pass out." He says.

"Shut up." I say.

"well, goodbye love." he jokes.

"I'll see you later ,annie." I say and smirk.

"Now your just crossing the line." He says and we laugh abit.

"Alright, bye man." He says and clicks.

For the first time in four days, I go to sleep.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's been two days since Mrs. Mellark came down to the jail and apologized to me for being so sour. She started ranting stuff about people saying that I'm in jail and hit peeta which made me confused. She explained to me what happened at her house and then I just sat there taking it all in.

_Flashback:_

_"...and so I'm here to turn myself in, because I'm guilty and your not." She says and has tears in her eyes._

_I think for a moment and say," I can't let you do that." _

_"Why not." She says and tears escape her eyes." They'll take you to the capital, do you know what they do there"_

_" Look I don't care about the capital, I'm giving you a chance to build a relationship with your son so do it right. I didn't really get a chance to have one with my parents, so at least he can experience something." I reply._

_"But Peeta keeps asking to see you and he is worrying me. He doesn't eat any food at the hospital, so we have to slip it into his tubes. I don't even think that he will be eating at all when he gets home" She says and cries. I feel a tear or two slip out of my eyes and land on my ripped jeans. _

_"How's he doing?" I ask and try to keep my voice steady._

_"He got out the hospital today." She says and I smile abit." The doctor said that he should be fine as long as he doesn't get a concussion."_

_"That's good." I say._

_"It is." She says." I never should have-"_

_"Look, just do things right this time. I'll face all of the charges that I have too, I'll even plead guilty." I cut her off and more tears escape my eyes." Just don't hurt him, and can you visit my little sister once in a while to see how she's doing?" _

_"Ok." She says and wipes tears from her eyes." I'll come and visit you at random days."_

_"Ok." I say and wipe some tears._

_"They all miss you, you know." She says._

_"I miss them too." I say and my voice cracks at the end of my sentence._

_"Even your father Katniss." She says._

_"Well, now we have something in common." I say annoyed." If he-"_

_"Before you say anything negative about him, I have to tell you that when they were taking you to the back of the cop car," she says and takes in a breath." He punched the cop straight in the face because you're innocent."_

_"I don't believe that." I say and roll my eyes._

_"He does care for you." She says." When I was talking sour of you at the dinner table, He was defending you."_

_I just sit there shocked at this. He was gone for six years, he barely knows me and defends me._

_"Look, I don't know your history with your father but I think he deserves another chance." She says._

_I just sit there in silence and look down at my hands. Dirty hands. The guards say that we're not allowed to take showers because that's only for the people that are about to leave. At least we get food though._

_Mrs. Mellark breaks the silence by saying, __" I got word that your mother's not allowed to come to District twelve because she's really busy."_

_"Like always." I say and roll my eyes._

_"Katniss, she does care for you." She says._

_"How would you know?" I snap._

_" I might have talked to her once over the phone." She whispers._

_"When was this?" I ask._

_"A couple of hours ago." She whispers." She told me to tell you that she loves you a lot, and she's doing everything she can to get home."_

_"Sure." I say and laugh coldly._

_"You should give her a chance too." She says._

_"I'm not giving her a chance." I say coldly._

_"Here you are telling me to not turn myself in and build a relationship with my son, but you don't even try to build one with your parents." She nearly yells." __Look, just give them a chance. You may not have had a chance in the past, but you do now. Take it while you can."_

_"If I make it out of here." I reply. I decide to change the subject." How's my little sister doing?"_

_"Other than crying her eyes out, I think she's ok." She says." Peeta's been visiting her when he's not pacing around in his room."_

_"Ok." I say and fight some tears._

_"Do you want them to visit you, they-" She begins but I cut her off again._

_"No, they can't see me like this." I say and shake my head. I had to rip my shirt in half, horizontally, so now it looks like a crop top. Clove and Fox Face did the same, because it is extremely hot in the cells." Plus, at the end of the visit it will get hard to say goodbye."_

_"What if they ask me if they can visit?" She asks._

_"Then tell them I'm not allowed visitors." I say." Tell my officer that I said that I don't want any visitors at all."_

_"What's his name?" She asks and takes out a pen._

_"Officer Boggs." I say._

_"Ok." She says and her cell phone begins to ring. I've never been able to afford one..._

_"I better get going." She says and looks down at her phone._

_"Ok." I say._

_"I'll see you sometime this week." She says and gives me a hug._

_"Ok." I say and with that she leaves._

_End of flashback..._

Clove just stares at me and says," I still can't believe you would do that."

I told clove and fox face about my conversation with Mrs. Mellark. I had to explain a couple of things here and there but they eventually got it. They think I'm crazy for covering up for Mrs. Mellark but they seem to understand.

I told them all about Prim, Peeta, Haymitch, well you get the picture. I seem to talk way more about peeta that they tease me about it. I find myself blushing a couple of times and I might as well enjoy it because who knows this can be the last time I'll ever blush. I told them that peeta is my boyfriend and they nodded knowingly and said,' We would sure love to meet the famous Peeta Mellark.'

I miss everything about him. I even miss kissing him...

"I know." I reply.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and glance at the clock to see that it's 10:01 a.m.

Good thing it's Saturday.

I quickly hop into the shower, get dressed and run downstairs. I notice that my mom isn't making breakfast as she usually would.

_Maybe I woke up late.._

I exit my house in a sprint and head over to Katniss's. I knock three times and minutes later, red, puffy eyes greet me.

"Prim, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

She nods her head, and opens the door. I enter and sit on a chair that was under the table.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks and sniffs.

"Do you know where Katniss's Officer's phone number is at?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Yes, why?" She asks suspiciously.

"I need to see if there's any way we can visit Katniss." I reply and see her eyes water. She gives me a big hug and says," I've tried that and it didn't work."

"Maybe I can convince him." I say and return the hug.

"Maybe." She replies and releases me." I'll be back."

She runs out of the kitchen and I can hear her footsteps going up a set of stairs. Seconds later, she returns with a small slip of paper.

She hands it to me and says," If he doesn't answer call back in ten minutes."

"Thank you prim." I say and pull her in for a hug." Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so." She says." Can you call from our house phone, right now?"

I see that her baby blue eyes are filled with hope, and I can't say no.

"Ok." I say and give her a small smile. I notice that it's awfully quiet in the house." Where's your uncle?"

"He's buying groceries." She says." Well at least that's what he told me, he's been gone for nearly two hours."

"Have you had any breakfast?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head and her stomach slightly grumbles.

"I'll make you something." I say.

"I can't let you do that, that will be very rude." She says." Katniss wouldn't approve of that."

"I'm sure If Katniss were here I would convince her and she would say yes." I say and give her a small smile. I try to keep the smile on, but every time there's a conversation about Katniss, my heart seems to shatter into a million pieces.

"Ok." she says.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"Surprise me." She says and I can see her smile abit.

"Ok." I say and enter the kitchen. I take out the ingredients I will need and begin to cook. About ten minutes later I'm done cooking and see that I have prepared her an omeltte with hash browns, toast, and some freshly made orange juice.

"Prim, your breakfast is ready!" I yell.

"Coming." I hear her yell and she enters the kitchen wearing a dress and her hair is in two braids.

"You look pretty prim." I say.

"Thank you." She says and smiles. She looks down and sees her meal." You cooked that?"

"Yes." I reply and smile." Eat up or its going to get cold. When I'm done with the phone call, I'll make you some cookies."

"Ok." She says and smiles. She begins to eat her food and says," Peeta, this is amazing!"

"Thank you." I say and smile.

"I wish Katniss could taste this right now." She says and I can hear sadness in her voice.

I walk over to prim and give her a friendly hug and say," She will."

"Peeta, if we get to visit Katniss can we bring her some cheese buns! They're her favorite!" She says cheery. There's the old prim.

"Sure." I say and smile.

"Yay!" She squeals and I release myself from her grasp.

"I'm going to call now." I say and grab the house phone.

"Ok." She says.

I punch in the number, press call, and the phone rings until there's a deep voice that says," Hello.

I press my fingers to my lips, signaling prim to stay as quiet as possible.

"Yes, this is Peeta Mellark." I say.

"What can I do for you?" I hear him say and I think he's shuffling papers or something.

"I would like to talk about Katniss Everdeen." I say. Immediately the shuffling stops and then there's silence.

"What would you like to know?" He asks.

"I want to know why we're not allowed to see her." I say.

"That's classified information." He says.

"Well then I would like to see her." I say.

"You can't." He replies too quickly. Is he hiding something?

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because...Because.. You just can't." He replies.

"Then I'm just going to go down to the jail and visit her myself." I reply. Prim nods in agreement.

"You can't do that!" He nearly shouts.

"Why not?" I ask.

He sighs and says," She requested she did not want any visitors."

"Did she say it herself?" I ask in shock.

"No, she had someone tell me." He replies.

"Who might that be?" I ask in anger. Why would Katniss do that? Why doesn't she want us to visit her?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He says." If you'll excuse me I have to go back to work."

"But-" I reply and the line goes dead.

"So what did he say?" She asks and looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"He said yes." I lie. I want to find out why she didn't want any visitors. Also, I need to see her it's killing me.

"yay!" She squeals and jumps up and down. She runs over to me and gives me a bear hug. There's no way prim can know that her sister requested no visitors, it would break her heart.

"Can you bake the cheese buns now? Forget the cookies." She says.

"Ok." I say and smile.

**Katniss POV**

"Last night I heart peeta talking on the phone with finnick." She says.

"Mrs. Mellark-" I begin.

"Call me heather." She says.

"Heather, I told you to be nice to him not to spy on him." I point out.

"I know, It's just that he was talking kind of loud." She says." Anyway, he was telling him that he was going to talk to your police officer about why you can't have any visitors."

I sigh and say," You told Boggs my request, right?"

"Yes." She says and nods.

"Good." I say." No one followed you here, right?"

"I'm positive." She says and then there's a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Everdeen you have another visitor, make it quick." Says the security guard.

"Ok." I reply loud enough so he can hear.

"I thought you told officer Boggs, no visitors!" I hiss at her.

"I did!" She shrieks.

"We'll just have to find out who it is." I say. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes." She says and gives me a hug before she goes." Take care."

"You too." I reply.

She exits the room and leaves me alone. Seconds later, someone enters the room. It's quiet for a second but with the smell I immediately know who it is.

"Hello, sweetheart." says my Uncle.

"I thought my officer made it clear-" I begin.

"Does it look like I care what your officer says?" He says and takes a seat beside me." You look like hell."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say and smile abit." Are you actually sober?"

"Four days, new record." He says.

"Wow, someone should give you an award." I say.

"So what was Mrs. Mellark doing here?" He asks. He glares at me with his blue eyes. Where is Haymitch's bottle, when one's needed!

"Nothing." I say. I'm a horrible liar.

"Quit lying and start explaining." He says." Now since we're discussing that subject also tell me why you don't want any visitors."

I sigh and say," I don't want any visitors because I didn't want people to see me like this and because it will get hard to say goodbye! So thank you for coming!"

"Well that settles that, your welcome." He says." Now why was Mrs. Mellark doing here?"

I sigh and begin to explain everything. When I'm done he just stares at me and then bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny." I say and glare at him.

"I know it's not funny." He says in between laughs." It's stupid."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

" I don't know why she was so worried, one way or another your going to get out of here." He says and catches his breath.

"Really, how?" I ask and raise my brows.

"I have my ways." He says confidently." There's no way I'm letting you go to the capital."

"What's the whole deal with the capital?" I ask.

" They inject some sort of venom in you that makes you go crazy. Well only for the people in prison." He explains and I instantly feel shivers going down my spine." Enough with that, what's the deal with the crop top?"

"It's my shirt, I cut it because It's really hot where I'm being kept." I say.

"That must suck." He says and scratches his chin.

"It does." I say and stare at him.

"Why are your hands so dirty?" He asks and points to my hands.

I sigh and say," We're not allowed to take showers."

"So that must be why this whole room stinks like something died." He jokes.

"Shut up." I mutter." Promise me your not going to say a thing about Mrs. Mellark and I."

"I promise." He says." Katniss, I think you're really stupid for doing this, and what makes you even stupider is that you're not wanting to see visitors."

"I already told you-" I begin.

"I know, but they miss you Katniss, even lover boy." He says." Look, prim won't stop crying, lover boy is always up in the middle of the night; pacing his room, I've gotten word that your friends are sad, peeta's brother's miss teasing you and peeta, Peeta's father misses you, I miss you, your mother misses you, and your father really wants to see you." He says.

"I miss them too, but it will just get hard to say goodbye." I say.

" It's not going to be goodbye, they'll practically visit you every day." He says.

"But they have lives to live." I say." They can't be here with me everyday."

"Do you honestly think that's going to stop them?" He asks.

"I guess not." I say.

"Damn right." He says and gets up." I better go home, prim is probably waiting for me I haven't even cooked her breakfast."

"Haymitch!" I say and slap his arm." Why are you making my little sister starve!"

"Relax, she'll be fine." He says." So do you still want visitors?"

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Well sooner or later, someone other than me and Mrs. Mellark is going to come." He says." Mark my words."

"I can't, don't have a pen or paper." I joke.

"Shut up." He says and gives me a hug. I return the hug and he says," I'm going to get you out of here as fast as I can."

"I can't believe you would bust me out of here." I say.

"I'm doing it because I care, and because I miss drinking." He says and I laugh. I release myself from his hug and he pats my back." Take care kid."

"Ok." I say and watch him leave.

About two minutes later and guard arrives and orders me to put my hands behind my back. I do as he says and he hand cuffs me. He leads me down to the cells, and I feel the gush of hot wind hit my face.

I'm greeted by the sights of clove and fox face.

"Hey Everdeen, how was your visitor?" Asks clove.

"Not that bad." I say as the guard takes off the hand cuffs and pushes me into the cell. When the guard leaves, I say," I did get an unexpected visitor though."

"From who?" asks fax face, pressing her face against the bars.

"From my Uncle, I think he followed Mrs. Mellark here." I say.

"Did you tell him everything?" asks clove.

"Yes, I had to." I say." I'm a horrible liar."

"I can help you with that." Says clove." I've lied and gotten away with then hundreds of times."

"I have lied a lot in my life, It's easy." Says fox face.

_2 Hours Later..._

Clove and Fox face give me a lesson about lying and the key to making yourself look believable. I tired and tried but I suck at this. I haven't showed any progress.

"You just need abit more work, and you'll be fine." says fox face.

"Don't lie fox face, she sucks ass." Says clove.

"I don't know why I even bothered to try." I mutter and sit down, putting my head against the side of the cell door. Some hair slide forward and I begin to play with it, tying some knots. My hair is loose because I accidentally broke my elastic band.

"Come on try, one more time." says fox face.

"I think this is just entertainment for you two." I say and try to get up. The front of my hair, is caught on the door and I can't get it to let go.

"What are you doing?" Asks fox face.

"I think my hair is stuck.' I say, trying to pull my hair free.

"Here, let me try." says clove and tries to get it free. "What did you do to get it this tight?"

"I was just tying knots and-" I begin.

"Why would you do that?" She asks.

"I was bored." I say.

"It's not coming off." says clove.

"try untying the knots." says fox face.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that." says clove sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help." says fox face.

"Guys, quit fighting." I say.

"I'm sorry." says clove.

"Me too." says fox face.

"It looks like we're going to have one of the guards cut it." says clove.

"What- no!" I practically yell.

"It's either that or you'll be spending the rest of your life, with that rusty door." says clove.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Guards!" Yells clove.

"Wait!" They yell back and then there's mumbling upstairs. Minutes later, a guard arrives and says," You have visitors."

"Can you-" Begins clove but he opens the door which causes more hair to get caught in it.

"Ow!" I yell.

"What are you doing!" Yells the guard.

"Relax, we just need you to cut off the pieces of hair that are caught." says fox face.

"How did she get her hair caught in the first place?" asks the guard.

" I was tying knots, ok!" I say frustrated and embarrassed.

The guard bursts out laughing and takes out some scissors.

He cuts my hair off, and leaves me with bangs.

"Wow, they actually look great on you." says fox face.

"They do." says clove.

"I agree." says the guard." Now, your visitors are waiting so hurry up."

"Sorry." I say and out my hands behind my back. He hand cuffs them and leads me out of the cell. Before I open the door I say," Who is it?"

"You'll find out." says the guard and opens the door for me.

I met with two pairs of blue eye. One's are filled with hope and the other pair is mixed with all sort's of feelings

* * *

**Author's Note: So how's that for chapter eighteen! More drama is on the way, don't worry, and yes it is drama by glimmer. Now that I think about it, it sounds like a perfume name. **

**So how did you guys like this chapter? What do you think glimmer's next move will be? Please, review! Pretty, pretty please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: So one of you reviewed that they don't like having the characters cursing. When I got this review I went back and switched some naughty words from chapters ten to eighteen. There will continue to be some cursing in this story, but not as much as there was. **

**Here's Chapter nineteen. I hope you all like this chapter! I hope! I need to stop yelling! I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**P.S. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was grounded the past two days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

_(2 hours before visiting Katniss)_

I'm still in prim's house. She's helping me make Katniss some cheese buns.

The house phone begins to ring and I say," I'll get it."

"Ok." she replies and goes back to kneading dough, like I showed her moments ago.

I wipe my hands with a napkin and pick up the phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Peeta?" asks a voice that can only belong to finnick.

"Yes." I say.

"What happened, did you call?" he asks.

I exit the house, and go into the backyard.

"Well, I found out that Katniss told someone to tell her officer that she doesn't want any visitors." I say and feel abit hurt.

"Why would she do that!" yells finnick.

"I don't know finnick." I sigh." But knowing Katniss, she has a reason."

"Do you know who that person was?" he asks.

"No." I reply and rub my eyes with my free hand.

"So what are we going to do?" He asks.

"I'm going to take prim to go see her." I say.

"Does prim know that her sister said she doesn't want visitors?" He asks.

"I couldn't tell her." I say.

"Well I'm coming with you and I'm bringing annie with me." He says.

" Finnick, look, prim and I are going to visit her first and I'm going to try and get her alone to get her to answer my questions." I say.

" I have questions for her too." He says.

"I know, but I just have to do this." I say." Please."

"Ok." He says." Just call me when your out, so annie and I can go."

"Ok." I say." I have to go back and help prim make cheese buns."

"Save me some!" He yells and clicks before I can reply.

I go inside the house and go into the kitchen. I see that Haymitch is here, watching prim knead the dough.

"Well if it isn't lover boy." He says.

"Good morning to you too, Haymitch." I say and put the phone back into its place.

"So what are you guys making me?" He asks.

"We're making cheese buns for Katniss, but you can have some if you'd like." Says prim and smiles.

"As long as it helps me stay sober." He replies and turns to me." I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Ways to help stay sober." Says Haymitch and leads me towards the room he's staying at.

I enter and once the door shuts behind him he says," Ok, I don't need to talk to you about staying sober, I just needed to get you away from there in the least suspicious way."

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me." I reply.

"It's about Katniss." He says and my heart accelerates.

I begin to feel scared so I ask," Is she ok? She's not hurt is she? Is-"

"Calm down boy!" He nearly yells." She's fine."

I sigh in relief and my heart beat slows down.

"I just wanted to let you know something about her." He says.

"What Is it?" I ask and cross my arms.

"She doesn't want any visitor's because according to her, she doesn't want you to see her in her current conditions." he says and walks over to an arm chair.

"What are her current conditions?" I ask.

"Ripped jeans, crop top, messy hair, that's mainly all I can remember." He says and gets lost in his thoughts.

"Well that's not bad." I say.

"To her it is." he says and rolls his eyes." The other reason is that she says it will get hard to say goodbye."

"It won't be goodbye." I say shocked. She thinks it will be goodbye?

"I tried explaining that to her." He says.

"Wait- you visited her?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She is doing ok, she seems to adjust fine with jail life." he says." But I told her I was going to get her out of there."

"How are you going to do that?" I ask.

"It's like I told her, I have my ways." He says." So, are you and prim going to visit her?"

"Yeah." I say.

"She probably will be happy and mad." he says and puts his feet up, onto a small coffee table." But she'll get over it."

"Finnick, and annie are going to visit her later." I say.

"By that time, she'll be fine." He says and smirks." Or when you kiss her, she'll be fine."

I feel myself blush and just say," Whatever."

"You care for her don't you boy?" He asks.

"More than anything." I say.

"So does she, but she probably won't tell you." He says." She's too stubborn."

I smile abit and he says," Are you sure you should be taking prim when you're visiting her?"

"Yes, she misses Katniss, why?" I ask confused.

"Well when you two are reunited and begin making out, you may never know where it leads to and-" He begins but I just say," Haymitch!"

"I'm just saying." He says and chuckles.

I just stand there, and put my hands in my pockets. He seems to notice and says," Alright, I'm sorry for talking about your intimacy with Katniss."

"It's fine." I say.

"But since Katniss's father isn't currently here to talk to you about some things, I am so have a seat." He says and points to an arm chair in front of his.

I take a seat in the chair and he stares at me and says," I'll make this quick and simple. If you get her pregnant before marriage, I'm going to come after you."

I blush hard and say," We haven't even done stuff yet."

"I don't need to know that." He says and makes a disgusted face." Look I don't care what you guys do and I don't want to know, just don't get her pregnant."

I blush hard and say," Ok."

"Good, now you may go." He says and reaches under his arm chair.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well now that everything seems to be getting better, I'm going to celebrate with some whiskey." He says and takes out a bottle filled with some brown alcohol.

"Just don't get too drunk." I say and smirk abit.

He then stops what he's doing and says," I forgot to make prim breakfast, you see this is why I don't babysit. Effie was right, I should have just let her come along."

"It's ok, I made her something." I say. "Who's Effie?"

"My wife." He replies.

"You have a wife?" I ask shocked.

"Yes now get out of here so I can enjoy myself." He says and pours whiskey into a glass cup.

I leave the room shocked and close the door behind me. I never knew Haymitch had a wife.

I go back to prim and see that she's done kneading the dough.

_1 hour later_

We finish with the cheese buns and I put four in a bag for Katniss, four for prim and Haymitch, and four for finnick.

"Looks like were done." I say and zip up the last bag.

"What do we do now?" asks prim and looks at me.

"I don't know." I say and look back at her." Do you just want to go visit her?"

"Su-" She begins and my stomach grumbles.

She giggles and then says," Peeta have you eaten anything at all?"

"Yes." I lie.

"Even for a good liar, you can be as bad as Katniss at times." She says and walks over to the fridge." I'll make you something."

"Prim, it's fine-" I begin.

"Peeta, you cooked me an omelette even though I denied the offer." She says and looks at me." I'm making you breakfast, and mean while go take a quick shower because I don't think Katniss would want to kiss a smelly peeta."

"Ok." I say and blush. I walk out the house and head over to mines. I see that my moms car is parked outside, so she must be home.

I enter my house and see that my mom is in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey mom." I say and go up the stairs.

"Hey peeta." She replies politely.

I go into my room, take a quick shower and change into some skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt and some black vans. When I'm done, I see a plaid shirt on the floor the floor that looks familiar. It can't be mine, I don't own any. I pick up the shirt and see that it's too small to be wheat's or rye's. I look for the size and see that it's a size 0 in women's. It's glimmer's shirt.

How did it end up in here! How does she know where I live! I throw the shirt in the trash and march down the stairs. I see that my mom's eyes are still glued to the T.V. screen. She looks down and says," You look nice, where are you going?"

"To see Katniss." I say and walk towards the exit door.

"Peeta." says my mother in a shaky voice.

"Yeah." I say and turn around. I see that her eyes are filled with tears." Is something wrong?"

"No," She shakes her head." I just wanted to tell you to have fun."

"Are you sure that's it?" I ask and raise my brows.

"I'm so sorry peeta!" She cries and pulls me into a hug.

"Mom." I say and hug her." What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry I hit you." She cries.

"It's ok." I say.

"No it's not." she cries.

"It's ok, your a better person now." I say while she cries.

"I never should have let Katniss-" She cuts herself off. Does she know something, I don't.

"What were you going to say?" I ask and make eye contact.

"Nothing." She says but I know it's a lie. She doesn't want me to know something.

"Mom, tell me." I say.

"I promised not to." She says and runs up the stairs.

This has to be something between her and Katniss. I'm going to find out.

I leave the house and enter Katniss's. A great aroma fills the air and my stomach grumbles some more.

I walk into the kitchen and see that prim is not in here. There's a plate of food with juice and a note next to it. I pick up the note and read it.

_Eat up_

_- Prim_

I quickly eat my food and gulp down my orange juice. I put the plate and glass in the sink, that when I turn around prim is already there.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes." She squeals and grabs the bag of cheese buns.

"Let me go get my car." I say and walk out the house. I enter my garage and get into the car. The garage door starts going up and doesn't stop.

_I guess dad got someone to fix the door._

I look beside me and remember that day that Katniss and I were caught making out. I laugh at the memory and start the car. I drive out my drive way and in front of Katniss's house. Prim runs all the way to the passengers side and gets in.

"This is so exciting!" She squeals.

I begin to drive and reply with a smile," I know."

"I can't wait to talk to Katniss!" She squeals even higher this time.

" Me too." I say and give her a small smile.

"Peeta, we both know that your going to end up making out with her." says prim and nudges my ribs lightly, with her elbow.

I blush really hard and grip the steering wheel abit too hard. Prim giggles at this and says," I'm just teasing you peeta."

My grip on the steering wheel loosens but I feel my blush remain. I decide to change the subject.

"So how's school?" I ask.

"Other than getting lot's of homework, It's going good." She says.

"Anything interesting happened?" I ask.

"Well," She says and puts on a thinking face," Not really. There were just two girl fights, and it wasn't physical mainly just trash talking. Yesterday, however, rue got asked out by this really cute boy and she said yes."

"Does thresh know?" I ask and raise my brows?

"She's going to tell him sometime this week." She says and smiles." They're like the cutest couple under finnick and annie. You and Katniss are above them though."

"I feel so honored, I'm sure Katniss would too." I say and put a hand over my heart.

Prim laughs and says," I'm sure she would."

"So do you like anyone prim?" I ask and raise my brows.

"No." She says and blushes while looking down.

"Come on you can tell me," I say.

"His name is Rory and he's the sweetest thing on earth." She says in a dreamy way." But he doesn't even notice me."

Prim has a crush on gale's younger brother? He's pretty mature for a thirteen year old boy.

"I'm sure he does." I say and give her a small smile." He's probably just nervous to talk to you."

" I don't think so." she says and frowns." He talks a lot to Carmen, the most popular girl in school. Girl's say he has a crush on her."

" That's what girl's say, but we don't know what he says." I say.

"Your right." She says and smiles." What do you think I should do?"

"Try talking to him, if you haven't" I say.

"I'll talk to him the next time I see him." She says determined.

"You know Rory is Gale's brother?" I ask her and raise my brows.

"He is?" She asks shocked.

"Yup." I reply.

"I never knew that." She says as I pull into the parking lot." Don't tell Katniss about this, she'll freak out."

"My lips are sealed." I say and pretend to zip them.

She just laughs abit and hops out the car. I get out and we walk into the jail. We get to the main office and the lady behind the counter says," How may I help you?"

**(A/N: I've never been inside of a jail before, so this is just me writing it how I think it would be.)**

"Were here to visit Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"Ok." she says and grabs two sticker's that say, 'visitor'

She gives me the stickers and gets up from behind the counter. She walks towards a scanner, grabs a bin and says," Put anything metal, or anything in your pockets in here."

I put my keys, wallet, and loose change in the bin. Prim doesn't put in anything because she's only carrying cheese buns.

Prim walks through the scanner and I follow.

"Go straight, take a left and you'll meet two guards and they'll take you towards a room." she says." You don't get this back until your done with the visit."

"Thank you." I say and grab onto prim's hand.

"This place seems so scary." Whispers prim." I don't know how Katniss stands this."

"I'm beginning to wonder that too." I say as we approach guards.

"Who are you here to see?" They ask.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say and one of the them leads prim and I towards a room.

"She'll be on her way." He says and closes the door.

"I'm so excited." squeals prim.

We begin to hear footsteps coming closer until the doors open and I see Katniss's grey eyes looking at prim and back at me. She has half of her shirt on, ripped jeans, and some bangs.

" You have thirty minutes." Says the officer and un- handcuffs her. She walks into the room and the door shuts.

"I missed you so much Katniss!" Cries prim and runs towards Katniss. She hugs Katniss and Katniss kisses her forehead and says," Me too."

"Peeta and I made you cheese buns." She says and smiles. Prim hands Katniss the bag and Katniss smiles and says," Thank you."

She turns towards me and says," How are you?"

"I'm fine." I say. I still have a small cut on my cheek but you can barely notice it.

I see Katniss look at me for a second but then she runs towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I hug her back and I see that prim is smirking at me. I blush but don't let go of Katniss. I've missed her presence so much.

Katniss's pulls away and looks into my eyes. I want to kiss her so badly but I can't in front of prim. Katniss gives me a look and steps back two times.

"Oh for crying out loud, just kiss already!" Says prim and giggles." I'll turn around."

When Prim turns around, I pull Katniss by her waist and press my lips against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and returns the kiss. When we both pull away were both panting and smiling.

"It's about time, that was nearly three minutes." says prim, shocked.

"Sorry." says Katniss and plays with the cheese bun bag.

"It's ok, you guys are obviously crazy about each other." says prim and sits on a seat." I like your bangs Katniss."

"Thanks." says Katniss and she seems to be a bit embarrassed.

I sit down on a chair and Katniss heads over to the one besides mine but I pull her onto my lap. She blushes furiously which makes prim laugh. I give Katniss a kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear," I miss you."

"Me too." She says and smiles.

"How's it like here?" I ask.

" It's ok." She says and shrugs her shoulders.

" Did you make any friends?" asks prim.

"Yes, one is my cell mate her name is clove. You wouldn't believe the reason she got in and then there's a girl called fox face." she says.

"How did clove get in?" I ask and raise my brows.

"She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with glimmer." She says and her eyes turn cold." So she began to fight with glimmer but Mrs. Coin saw and took clove to the principal's office and told the principal that she nearly stabbed glimmer if she wasn't there to stop the fight."

" Who's glimmer and Mrs. Coin?" asks prim.

"Glimmer is the school slut and Mrs. Coin is the wicked teacher." she says." Did you know that Mrs. Coin is actually glimmer's aunt?"

"Well, you can't tell the difference." I say and she laughs.

" Can I meet clove and fox face?" Asks prim.

"I don't know If they'll let you prim." says Katniss.

"I'll go ask, plus you two need some time to catch up." says prim and gives us a small smile before she leaves.

When the door shuts I turn to Katniss and say," you look so beautiful."

"You look handsome." she replies and blushes.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" I ask and raise my brows.

" I sort of got it stuck to the cell door." she says and blushes more.

"You look beautiful either way." I say and kiss her cheek." I found out why you didn't want visitors."

She freezes and says," Oh."

"Katniss, you should know by now that it's not going to be goodbye and I love you no matter what way you look." I say and realize what I just said. I told her I love her. I might have freaked her out.

"You love me?" She asks, shocked.

"Yes." I reply and wait for her to leave but she doesn't

She doesn't reply but has a thoughtful look on her face.

"You don't have to say it back." I say, reassuring her. It hurts somewhat but I'll wait until she's ready.

"Ok." she sighs and turns to look at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask getting lost in her grey eyes.

"yes." she says.

"Is there something I should know about you and my mom?" I ask.

She looks nervous and says," No."

" Your a horrible liar." I say and roll my eyes.

"I just can't tell you, I don't know how you'll take it." she says and bits her lips nervously while looking down.

I lift up her chin and say," You can tell me anything."

Her eyes fill with tears and she begins to cry. I wrap my arms around her and say," I never should have asked I'm sorry."

She wipes her tears and positions her self on my lap, so she's facing me.

She takes a shaky breathe in and says," Two days ago, your mom came in and told me she was going to turn herself in, I didn't let her though. She changed and I wanted you to have a great mother and son relationship. I thought it would be a great chance for your family to be complete. I told her I'd say that I was the one that hit you and sent you to the hospital."

She sits there expressionless and says," I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, my mom did." I say, reassuring her.

"I can't believe you did that." I say and wrap my arms around her.

"Well I did." She mumbles into my shirt.

"Did you not want to tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't want you to get mad at your mother." She says.

"I'm not mad a no one." I say and hug her tightly.

"Ok." She says.

"My mom came home crying that day, so that explains everything." I say and she laughs abit. She pulls back and looks into my eyes. I lean in and smash our lips together. The kiss begins gentle and soft but turns harder with every ten seconds. I pull her closer towards me and she tries to do the same. When we're as close as we can I put her legs around my waist. My hands go directly to bottom of her back and push her against me which causes her to moan softly. I kiss her harder and that's when the door opens. We both turn and see that prim is staring at us wide eyed.

"I'll come back later." She says and shuts the door.

We're both panting, and blushing furiously. I look over at Katniss and we both laugh abit.

Moments later, she says," Are you sure your ok with your injuries?"

"Yes Katniss." I say and laugh abit." The doctor said I'll be fine as long as I don't get a concussion." I reassure her.

"Ok." She says and cups my jaw." Someone's going to have to take care of you."

The memory of glimmer in the hospital room return, which leads me to pushing Katniss off of me , gently. I get up and begin to pace the room back and forth. I have to tell Katniss.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" She asks hurt.

"No, It's not that." I say and sit down in the chair next to her." I have to tell you something."

"Ok." She says and looks at me in the eye.

I don't even know how to begin.

"Peeta, your scaring me." She says with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I say." Before I tell you anything I want you to promise me you'll let me explain everything without interrupting."

"I promise." She says.

"Well one day at the hospital, glimmer came into the room saying that she was my girlfriend. When the doctor left the room she began to tell me if I'm ok. I said I was abit coldly. She said that someone's going to have to take care of me. She began to unbutton her shirt and grabbed my hand and put it against her stuff," I say and blush abit." I snatched my hand back and yelled at her angrily to get out."

A lot of emotions are running through her face, I don't even know what she's going to say. She probably hates me.

"She better hope that she doesn't run into me when I get out of here." snaps Katniss. I see her clutch the bag of cheese buns, tightly. "Who does she think she is!"

"Katniss," I begin. I don't think I should tell her this right now but she needs to know." This morning, In my room, I found her shirt laying on my floor. I-"

"Are you trying to tell me you slept with her?" She looks angry and hurt at the same time. I see tears forming in her eyes.

"No, of course not!" I yell and run over to her. I place my hands on her shoulders and say," I would never do that to you Katniss."

"Then what was her shirt doing on your floor!" She yells." Did you possibly enjoy touching her boobs that you had her over-"

"Katniss!" I yell in anger." I honestly don't know how it got there. I found it on the floor, I freaked out and threw it away. I swear on my life."

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss!" he yells in anger." I honestly don't know how it got there. I found it on the floor, I freaked out and threw it away. I swear."

He seems like he's trying too hard to convince me. I look in his eyes and see honesty but can I really trust those eyes?

"I think I better go." I say and head over to the door. I don't want to do anything stupid. I feel tears flood my eyes and a couple escape.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice shakes and he grabs my wrist gently." You have to believe me, I would never touch her."

More tears escape my eyes. I have to trust him. I turn around and pull him in for a hug and cry. This is the most times I've ever cried in a day.

"I'm sorry." I whisper while crying.

"It's ok." He says and rubs my back.

"Not it's not peeta!" I yell in anger." You say it's ok but it's not!"

"Katniss, it's ok." He says softly and makes me look at him. He leans in and gives me a kiss on the lips. He leans back and says," Do you believe me?"

"Yes." I reply.

"I just want you to trust me." He says. The room is filled with silence until he speaks up again."I think you and Prim should talk now."

"Ok." I say. I still haven't told her about dad, mom, and my suspension in school.

"You have to tell her Katniss." He says and looks at me in the eye.

"I will." I say and give him a small smile.

"I'll go get her, you wait here." He says and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

He leaves the room and I sit down on a seat. I play with the end of my shirt and seconds later the door opens. Prim comes in with peeta behind her.

Peeta takes a seat in front of me and Prim takes one beside me.

"So are you guys finally done making out?" Asks prim and raises her brows.

I blush and look over at peeta to see that he is beet red.

"yes." I mutter.

"Good, because I never want to witness that again." Says prim abit embarrassed.

"I need to tell you something prim." I say and look at her in the eye.

"Ok, what is it?" She asks.

"Well, I don't know how you'll take this but I'm -" I begin.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Yells prim. Her eyes are wide and so are mines and peeta's.

I'm abit shocked that prim would think that.

"Please tell me peeta's the father." Says prim and looks at him in the eye.

Peeta begins to stutter and I see he has blush.

"What-no- She-" He stutters.

"Katniss Everdeen, who is the father of your child." She demands.

"What- Prim I'm not pregnant." I say and blush.

"Sorry about that." She says and blushes in embarrassment.

"It's fine." I say and look at peeta to see that he's still blushing." I just wanted to tell you that.."

"That what?" Asks prim.

I take a deep breath in and say really fast," Igotsuspendedfromschool, Iranintodaddaysago, andmom'snotgoingtobebackforweeks."

"What?" She looks confused.

"What I'm trying to say is that I got suspended from school because me and a teacher had an argument, I ran into dad days ago, and mom is not going to be back for a couple weeks or more, even though she said she's trying everything she can to come back to the district."

Prim looks shocked at first but then yells," Katniss Everdeen, I'm so disappointed in you for getting suspended from school! And you ran into dad! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Also, I knew mom was going to be gone for weeks, why do you think she hasn't returned."

"Well what do you want to know first?" I ask.

"Why did you get suspended from school." She asks and crosses her arms. Such a motherly thing to do for a girl her age.

"Like I said, I got into an argument with a teacher." I say.

"Why is that?" She asks.

I blush and look over at peeta and see he's staring at the ground.

"Because peeta and I arrived late and she thought we were having physical relations on school grounds." I reply.

"Does that mean we have to move district's again?" Asks prim.

I look at her and see sadness, I look over at peeta and see fear.

"No, I'm not allowed to go to any other school's in panem." I say." So that means I'll just have to find a job."

"Try apologizing for what you did, and see if they can take you back." She says.

"I think I'll just find a job." I mutter and look down at my cheese buns.

"Katniss, try going back to school and if it doesn't work out, then you can find a job." She says.

"Ok." I say.

"Also, where did you run into dad?" She asks with curiosity in her face.

"The woods." I say.

"What were you doing in the woods?" She asks.

"I just needed to clear my head." I say.

"Can I- Can I meet him?" She asks and has a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Prim, he left for six years." I say but I remember my conversation with Mrs. Mel- heather, with heather, about her wanting me to give my parents a second chance.

"Well do you know where he was for those past six years?" She asks.

I can't seem to say it so peeta says," He was involved in a bank robbery in order to get enough money for the house you, Katniss and your mother were staying at. You guys were close to eviction so he was in need of the money. Months later, he received a call from the president, saying that if he doesn't turn himself in ,you, Katniss and your mother would be punished. Your father didn't want that because he loved you guys so much, so he turned himself in, but you guys thought that he was going to work. He's been in prison for six years."

Prim begins to cry and I walk over and hug her.

"Sh..." I say and stroke her hair.

"Are you mad at him, Katniss?" prim says in a shaky voice.

"Sort of." I say.

"Katniss, I know that it's none of my business but it wasn't your dad's fault. He was trying to protect all three of you." Says peeta and my eyes shoot up.

"He had a choice to make the money in some other way but he chose to do it in-" I say coldly.

"If you were in his shoes, what would you do?" He asks sounding angry.

"Ask for a loan." I reply.

"What would you do if you couldn't get a loan and everything just seemed impossible to do." He says and gives me a hard look.

"I guess I would steal money." I say and look down at prim's hair.

"Why are you mad at your dad for trying then?" he asks." He even spent years in jail, because of the robbery he did so you wouldn't end up on the streets."

I hate to admit this but Peeta's right. Well always.

"So what should I do?" I ask him. Honestly, I don't know what to do.

"Forgive him. I'll wait for you in the car prim." He says giving me one last angry look before walking out of the room.

Prim pulls away from my hug and looks at me in the eye.

"I'll try to talk to peeta." She says." So can I meet him?"

"If you ever run into him." I say and give her a small smile.

"Ok, I better go, I don't want to keep peeta waiting." She says and gives me one last hug. I kiss her cheek and say," Stay safe."

"I will." She says and heads for the door.

"Prim." I say and she stops.

"Yes." She says and turns back at me.

"Tell Haymitch that I said to help you get a hold of dad If not I'm going to call Effie and get her to set up an intervention for him." I say.

"Ok." She says and giggles abit even though her eyes are red.

"And tell Peeta that I asked if he hates me." I say and look down at the floor.

"I'm sure he doesn't." She says and I hear the smile in her voice.

She reaches for the door again but I say," Wait!"

"Yes, Katniss." She says.

"Did you ever meet Clove and Fox Face?" I ask.

"yes, they're really sweet girls." She says and opens the door. "Bye Katniss."

"Bye Little duck." I say and feel tears forming in my eyes.

She gives me one last smile before closing the door. The only thing left of her and peeta are these cheese buns. I hope prim takes care, and peeta, even though he probably hates me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but It was really important. Next chapter will start off in Peeta's POV, then it will go to Prim's POV, then it will go to Katniss's POV. I have a surprise for you next chapter so make sure to read it. I'm not sure when I'll post it because I don't know when I'll get to use my lap top again.**

**Also, I wanted to let you all know that I deleted my story summer vacation because I just felt that it wasn't working out for me. I tried writing a chapter for it, and I didn't feel like it was working. But hey, look at the Brightside you still have this story. Plus, I don't know when, but I will be starting a new story.**

**Please review! Oh! I almost forgot! I'll make sure to add drama the next chapter! It's going to be really good!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I would like to tell you that this Chapter has some drama in it, so be aware of that. Also, this Chapter is five thousand words so enjoy it! I should just shut up and let you guys read the chapter so, bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

The ride home was silent except for prim's worried glances at me. She probably wants to know why I walked out of the room like that. To be honest, I was kind of mad at Katniss for being mad at her father for protecting her. He did disappear for six years, in jail, but he did it to protect her. If he didn't she would have been in a foster home right now.

I pull up in front of Katniss's house and say," I'll see you later prim."

"Ok." She says and gives me a small smile. She gets out the car and before she leaves she says," I know your mad at Katniss and I know why too, but just try talking things over with her next time. Don't stress yourself."

"I'll keep that piece of advice in mind." I say and give prim a smile." Bye prim."

"Bye, peeta." She waves before I start the car and drive it into the garage.

When I get out the car I go inside the house. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom is on the phone.

"Yes- I'm sure he'll understand- ok- I'll let him know- Thank you." She clicks the phone and sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She jumps a little and put her hand over her heart.

"You scared me." She says and laughs abit.

"Who called?" I ask and sit on a kitchen stool.

"It was your coach, from the wrestling team." She says.

I forgot! Today, is the second match of the year! I haven't even trained at all! I haven't even been to school!

"He called me and said that you won't be able to wrestle in any match's because your doctor said you have to avoid getting a concussion. I'm so sorry peeta." She says and I see her eyes are filled with sadness.

I sigh, abit angry, and say," So he's kicking me off the team?"

"Peeta, he's just doing what-" She begins.

"Is he kicking me off the team or not?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Yes." She says and looks really sad.

" Oh." I say abit disappointed and walk towards my room. I shut the door and lay down on my bed. The phone begins to ring, so I reach over and grab it. I answer the phone by saying," Hello?"

" Hey P- You sound depressed." says finnick.

"Should I be surprised it's you calling me?" I ask.

"Not really, I'm just trying to spread some finnick cheer." He says and I laugh abit." So how'd it go with fire girl?"

"Fire girl?" I ask confused.

"Oh, right you don't know." He says." Thresh nick named Katniss fire girl because every time she's around you, she blushes a lot which makes her look like she's on fire."

I smile abit at the though of Katniss blushing and say," Oh."

"Quit day dreaming, and tell me what happened." says finnick impatiently.

**Prim's POV**

After peeta dropped me off, I went into the house and tried to find Uncle Haymitch. I searched the house and I ended up finding him on the deck in the back of the house. He's asleep on a beach chair, that was once mom's.

I shake him abit and say," Uncle, get up."

He grunts abit and opens his eyes are halfway open while he says," Effie, I thought I told you before, if I was sleeping, please don't- Oh it's you."

I giggle at what he said and say," Yeah, it's me."

"What can I do for you?" He says with his eyes more open.

"I would like to see my father." I say.

"Well I want a mansion, you tell me how that works out for you." He chuckles and throws his head back.

"Uncle, you do have a mansion." I say and smile abit.

"No I- Oh I do." He says and scratches his beard.

"Well I guess that worked out for me, so can I see my father?" I ask with a small smile.

"I don't know where he's at, prim." He says and yawns.

"Then why would Katniss tell me to ask you." I ask.

"Katniss told you?" He asks and gives me a serious look.

"Yes." I say and give him the same look.

"I guess I know some people, who can help me locate him." He sighs and I squeal.

For the first time In six years, I'm going to meet my father! This is so exciting! Then, when Katniss gets out of jail, she can learn to trust him again. When mom gets back from work, she can finally find out why he wasn't present and forgive dad! We can actually be a family again!

"Yeah, yeah." He says abit annoyed." Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I'll be inside!" I squeal and run into the house. I run into the kitchen and grab the phone off the counter. I dial rue's phone number and the phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" says a deep voice.

"Yes, Is rue there?" I ask abit excited.

"Hi prim." says thresh." Yes, she's here, what are you so excited about?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon." I say and giggle.

"Teenagers," He says and laughs abit. He calls for rue and I begin to jump.

"Hello?" I hear rue say.

"YOUR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEND!"I yell and squeal at the same time.

"You made me go deaf?" She asks and I hear her laugh abit.

"No, guess." I say and squeal.

"Rory asked you out?" She asks abit loud.

"Rue, not out loud, especially where thresh can hear you." I say and blush abit but continue to squeal.

"He asked you out?" She asks again, abit more silently.

"I wish." I say abit dreamy.

"I give up." She says.

"Well, earlier I went to visit Katniss-" I begin.

"You visited Katniss?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah, you should go see her sometime." I say.

"I'm going to make thresh go, back to what you were saying." She says.

"Right! Katniss told me why my father left so I asked If I could meet him. She said no at first, but then peeta talked to her and she said yes right after he left. She told me to tell Haymitch that I want to meet him so I came home and asked him and he said yes! I'm finally not going to be fatherless!" I say really fast and squeal.

"I can't wait to meet him!" I hear her say excitedly." Plus, when Carmen finds out, maybe she'll stop teasing you about you having no father."

"I don't really care about what she has to say, I always had a father." I say." I just don't see why Rory would talk to her, she's mean!"

"I would gladly slingshot a rock at her throat for you, but you don't want me too." She says. That's true.

"You can't let her get to you." I say.

"Yeah, I suppose." She says.

"So have you told thresh yet?" I ask." About, Alex?"

"I haven't yet." She says.

" You have to tell him rue!" I say.

"I know, It's just he can get so protective of me sometimes." She says.

"I'm sure he just does it because he cares." I say.

"A month before you came to district twelve, I was assigned a partner for this science project we had. My partner was a boy named Jeff, and I told him we can work on the project at my house. So, after school we went to my house and thresh was home. I told him what we were doing and we were going to be up in my room. We began to work on the project and I accidentally cut my hand and I yelped in pain. Jeff thought he had cut me so he said,' I'm sorry did I hurt you?' I said,' no, it was just me.' He said,' should we stop now?' and I said,' no,' before I could even excuse myself to go to the bathroom, thresh comes into the room and says before he even realizes what's going on,' we're you guys having sex?'" she says and sighs.

"That must've been really embarrassing, but rue he just cares about you." I say.

"I know." She says." The next day, Jeff didn't want to work at the project at my house. He says that thresh sort of scared him."

I laugh abit and say," Poor Jeff."

"yeah." She says and there's crying noises in the back round." I better go help thresh baby sit the neighbor's baby before he commits murder with out knowing."

"Ok, do you need help?" I ask.

"Well- thresh that's not milk- if you want to help you can." She says.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes or so." I say and click the phone.

I walk towards the back of the house and see that Uncle Haymitch is sound asleep.

"Uncle." I say and walk over to him and shake him gently.

"I don't want to go to work today." He says lazily and turns towards his side. He's talking in his sleep again.

"Uncle, I need you to walk me over to rue's house." I say and shake him so more.

He finally wakes up and says," What?"

"Can you walk me over to rue's?" I ask.

He grunts and says," I guess, I'll just go get my shoes."

"You are wearing your shoes." I point out and smile.

"Oh." he says and yawns." Then we better go."

I squeal and run into the house.

_2 days later_

Today is finally the day I meet my dad! This is so exciting but I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if-

"Prim." I hear my uncle calling.

"Coming." I say back and fix my hair. This moment would be so much better if Katniss was here. I think peeta is still mad at her because I don't think he has visited her. Finnick, Gale, thresh, Johanna, annie, madge, rue, and I, Invited him to come visit her yesterday and he said that he's busy.

I wonder what's up with him. I'll just have a talk with him later, now I'm sounding like Katniss.

I go down the stairs and see that my uncle is sitting on the couch with a bottle of liquor on one hand.

"So before he gets here, I just want to make things clear," He begins." When he rings the door bell, you wait in here."

"Ok." I say confused.

"You'll understand later." He says and takes a drink from the bottle.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I blurt out.

He puts his bottle on the coffee table an he says," He better if not he's going to get hell from me."

"Uncle, you can't be mean either." I point out.

"I'll try my best not to." He says and burps.

The doorbell rings and my heart begins to This is the moment where I meet my father!

Haymitch gets up and goes towards the front door. I hear the door open and then some talking. That's followed by Uncle Haymitch's voice in low whispers. Then there's the sound of something making contact with something else. I run towards the front door and see a man holding his bloody nose. I see that Uncle Haymitch has his fists up as if he's ready to fight.

"uncle, what did you do?" I say concerned. I see that the man is still holding his nose but his eyes widen abit. His eyes are grey the same as Katniss's and so is his dark hair. That's- That's my father.

"I punched him for what he did." He says and lowers his fists abit." I need a drink, you better not screw his up, Jackson, or what do you call yourself these days, Jake."

Uncle Haymitch goes into the kitchen and looks into the refrigerator. I look up at the my dad and see he has a small smile on his lips, with abit of blood of course. I don't really know what to say to him, and I'm guessing neither does he so we just stay silent.

"Well don't just stand there, say something." Mutters Haymitch." Or did you just wake me up, two days ago, from my sleep just to see you two standing."

"uncle." I hiss at him.

He chuckles and walks into the living room. I turn back to my dad and see that he's still bleeding so I grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen. I grab some napkins from the counter and hand them to him. He takes them and sits on a stool, pressing the napkins towards his nose.

"Press it against your nose softly." I say.

He nods and smiles abit," Just like your mother."

"How?" I ask curiously.

"She's good with these type of things, you get it from her." he says and smiles.

I smile abit and go up to him.

"I'm going to see if your nose is broken." I say and begin to examine his nose. After minutes of inspection, I say," It's just bruised."

"Do I get ice or something?" He asks.

"Not until you stop bleeding." I instruct and sit on a stool.

"You've grown a lot primrose." He says and studies me.

"yeah, so did Katniss." I say and look at the floor.

"Is Katniss still mad at me?" he asks.

"I don't think so, peeta talked to her about why you did what you did, and they haven't talked to each other since two days ago which was at the jail." I say abit sadly.

"Oh," he says. I can tell that sometimes he may not know what to say.

"Just like Katniss." I say and snicker.

"What?" he asks and raises his brows.

"Nothing it's just that, when it comes to relationships Katniss usually says 'oh' , when she doesn't know how to answer something." I say and smile.

He smiles and says," So how have you been prim?"

"I've been good." I say and nod my head.

"That's good." he says and smiles.

"What are you doing here in district twelve, If I can ask?" I say.

"Well, after I got out of jail, I thought our mom maybe moved on or something so I thought it'd be best to leave you all alone. I moved out to district twelve because of the beautiful forest and began to work at the hob for sae." He says.

"Who's sae?" I ask.

"Oh, sae is a butcher, I sell my game to her." He explains.

"Mom didn't move on, she basically just went into a depression which caused Katniss to get a job and hunt for food." I say.

I can see that he looks abit ashamed and I don't want him to hate me.

"You look just like Katniss." I change the subject.

"You look just like your mother." He says and smiles.

I giggle at this and say," So do you have a lady?"

He looks shocked at my language and says," Nope, I'm a single man."

"Well I know the perfect person for you ." I squeal.

"Please don't say Haymitch." He jokes and I giggle.

"I heard that!" I hear Uncle Haymitch holler which causes us to burst out into laughter.

"No, mom." I say and smile. He smiles abit but I can see that it's sad.

"Prim, I don't think that things between your mom and I will work out." He says.

"I'm sure she'll understand." I say.

"She probably will, but she won't want nothing to do with me because I lied to her." He says sadly.

"Well can you at least try and be friends with her when she comes back from work." I plead.

"I'll try but she'll be shooing me out of the house." He says.

"I won't let that happen, because your family." I say and smile.

He smiles and says," So is primrose going to give her dad a hug?"

I squeal and run into his arms. I kiss his cheek and say," I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too primrose." He replies.

"Oh! I almost forgot, my best friend rue wants to meet you." I say.

"Ok, well just give me a time and day, and we're set." He says and I giggle.

**Peeta's POV**

**( Author's Note: I said that it was going to be Peeta's POV, followed by Prim's POV, then Katniss's POV. But I guess you guys are wondering why peeta hasn't visited Katniss for the past two days, so I squeezed in another Peeta's POV.)**

It's been two days since I last seen Katniss and It's killing me to go anywhere I want except go visit her. This is for Katniss's good though, according to Haymitch. I would do anything to just see her at least for five minutes or so, just to see her. But I have to remember what Haymitch about glimmer.

_Flashback..._

_(Midnight on the day he got back from seeing Katniss)_

_I was walking out to take the trash late at night because I couldn't sleep and there was nothing else to do._

_I open up the trash bin, and throw in the trash bag. When I turn around I see a blonde girl making her way towards me. Instantly, I know it's glimmer because who else would wear heels with every outfit. Even if it was winter, this girl would still be walking around in heels._

_Before I can make a run she squeals," Peeta, baby wait!"_

_"Glimmer, just leave me alone, and I'm not your baby." I spit out._

_"I just wanted to talk to you." She says and plays with the end of her hair._

_"About what?" I ask slightly annoyed._

_"Oh, I don't know, Katniss." She says and smirks._

_"Look-" I begin._

_" Before you say anything you might regret, I just wanted to let you know that If you go visit that bitch again I will-" She begins coldly._

_"She's not a bitch." I say angrily._

_"Whatever." She rolls her eyes." Like I was saying , If you go visit her at all, I will make sure she gets sent to the capital."_

_"You can't do that." I say._

_"Of course I can." She smirks." My aunt knows the president of panem, and she can make him do anything because they're basically like brother and sister."_

_"What do you want glimmer?" I ask angrily._

_"I just don't want you to visit her while she's in jail, but when she gets out you may see her because then the fun will begin ." she smirks evil._

_"Look, you can't tell-" I begin but a loud voice cuts me off._

_"he'll do it." says a raspy voice." Just get out of here, and don't bother this boy ever again." _

_"I'll get out of here, but I'm not sure If I can stay away from this angel." She says and winks at me._

_I feel anger towards her. _

_"Glimmer-" I begin._

_"Just leave." says Haymitch to glimmer._

_"Fine, but keep your word, because I will find out if you didn't." She says coldly and walks away with her heels making loud clicking noises._

_"I don't like her at all." I say._

_"Neither do I." Grunts Haymitch." Look boy, I know that you plan on visiting Katniss and all, but your plans have been canceled. This girl, I don't know what she's capable of, but I need Katniss in that Jail because I'm getting the money to bust her out."_

_"H-" I begin._

_"Boy, just don't visit Katniss because If her aunt knows the president and she tells him about Katniss, then most likely our chances of getting Katniss out of jail are going to be impossible." He says. _

_"Ok, When are you going to bust her out?" I ask._

_"Well, Effie is bringing the money with her because she's afraid that the money will get lost by mail, plus she said she misses the kids and she wants to plan a welcome back party for Katniss. She'll be here in about five days or so." he says._

_"Haymitch, that's a really long time." I say._

_" I know, but she's going to get Katniss's mom, first then she's going to make her way back here." He says." Just hold on tight boy, you'll see her soon."_

_I sigh and say," Alright, goodnight Haymitch."_

_"Goodnight lover boy." He says and walks away._

_"Haymitch!" I call after him and turn around._

_"What?" he asks._

_"What do you think she meant by the real fun beginning when Katniss is out of jail?" I ask._

_"With her being crazily obsessed with you, she means she'll do anything to break apart your relationship with Katniss." He says and goes into the house._

_End of Flashback..._

I'll be doing anything to distract myself, from thoughts about seeing Katniss, such as; Drawing, painting, having rye and wheat tease me, baking, watching T.V., listening to some music, taking walks, etc. Nothing seems to work!

I have to do distract myself for three more days. I walk over to my phone and pick it up. I dial in finnick's number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He says in his suppose to be seductive voice.

"Finnick, can you and the guys come over?" I ask.

"Sure, but I'm with annie right now so I'm going to have to bring her and the girls." He says.

"Ok." I say abit desperately.

"What's wrong with you man?" He asks.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Whatever you say peetie." He says." I'll find out sooner or later."

The truth is they all will.

"Ok, finnick." I sigh.

"I'll be there in ten minutes or so." He says." I need to go pick up these bitches."

"Finnick!" I hear annie yell and I can already see her slapping the back of finnick's head.

"Ow, I was only joking Anne." He says and I laugh abit.

"Bye Peetie!" He yells.

"Bye Peeta!" Joins Annie.

Then the line goes dead and I'm left in silence.

**Katniss's POV**

Yesterday, Everyone except peeta visited me. It really hurt, a lot. I guess I was right, he hates me. I bite my lip to try to keep myself from crying but I end up sobbing really loud.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Asks fox face. She presses her face against the metal bars and I continue to cry.

"Clove." She begins to say. Clove is asleep but she must be a light sleeper because fox face was saying this in a steady voice.

"What?" I hear clove say.

"Katniss is crying, do you know what's wrong with her?" Fox face asks.

"No." I hear cove say. I feel clove's warm, sweaty hand on my back and she says," What's wrong Kat?"

I sniffle and say," Nothing."

"Quit being stubborn and tell us." They both reply.

"Well when my boyfriend came and visited me, we sort of got into a small argument and he hasn't came back to visit me. Yesterday, all of our friends came, even my little sister and her friend but he didn't come. He hates me." I say and tears escape my eyes.

"Katniss, I'm sure he has a reason for why he didn't come." Fox face says as clove rubs my back, soothingly.

"Really?" I say. I'm surprised, I'm crying. I have never cried over a boy.

"Yeah, he probably is really busy with work or something." says fox face.

"Well he is a baker." I say.

"You see." says fox face." Maybe he will tune up sometime this week."

"Or maybe he's cheating on you." says clove moments later.

"Clove!" hisses fox face.

"What maybe it's true!" Exclaims clove." When I was in jail for a week for shop lifting, Cato visited me once and then I find out that he didn't visit me at all because he was too busy banging that glimmer bitch."

I hear this and remember that peeta said he would never touch her. But he found her shirt on his floor, did they sleep- No Katniss! Peeta didn't do anything! You have to trust Peeta.

I say," Peeta told me that glimmer went to visit him at the hospital."

"That bitch!" Exclaims fox face.

"Peeta said that she grabbed his hand and made her touch her boob and that he got angry so he snatched his hand back. Then he told me that he found glimmer's shirt on the floor of his room, and he doesn't know how It got there so he freaked out and threw it away." I say.

"Do you honestly believe him?" Asks clove.

" He looked like he meant it." I say." Plus, he told me he loves me."

"Katniss, look at me." says clove and I listen to her. I look up at her and see that her brown eyes are boring into my grey ones.

"When men say they love you, they say that only to get into your pants." she explains." And that glimmer story Is crap because every guy in the whole school would bang glimmer whenever they have a chance."

"Clove, I've seen peeta around town once or twice around town and he seemed like a really mature boy." says fox face.

"Well don't let looks and personality fool you." says clove." I thought Cato was a mature boy, who loved me and he bangs glimmer when he got the chance."

"Clove, Katniss's and Peeta's relationship isn't the same as yours and Cato's." says fox face." Don't listen to her Katniss, I'm sure that he's just busy."

"Men are the best liars in the world Katniss. You can't trust him, no matter how sweet he may seem." says clove and she falls into a deep sleep.

"Don't listen to her Katniss, she's just been through a tough relationship." says fox face." Try to sleep it off Katniss."

_3 days later_

It's been three days, and I haven't slept at all. Well maybe for at least three hours a day, but I immediately wake up after a nightmare. I have to talk to peeta and make sure that he is being honest. I want to look into those eyes that are filled with honesty and love.

"Clove, Katniss, Fox Face!" I hear one of the guards yell.

"What?" ask clove and fox face annoyed.

"Hit the showers, you're all going home." he says and smirks at us.

I'm going home! I'm going to see peeta, thresh, gale finnick, rue, annie, madge, prim, uncle Haymitch, Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark, rye, wheat, and maybe my mother and father if I'm lucky.

Clove walks over to me and says with an excited tome," We're going home Kat!"

"Yeah." I say hoarsely and smile.

"Are you ok, you have deep bags under your eyes." She says concerned.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Katniss, you haven't slept for more than three hours a day. When you do go to sleep for those three hours, you wake up from a night mare." says fox face as the guard opens her cell door.

"If that's the case, then you need some sleeping pills." says the guard." My little sister had the exact same problem."

"They're hell." I say.

" So I've heard." says the guard. I see that the guard has reddish hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Darius." He says and gives me a small smile.

"It's finally nice to meet the security guard whose been yelling at us." says clove and he smiles abit.

Darius walks over to our cell and unlocks the cell door. When we get out he says," There's a fresh pair of clothes waiting for you at the lockers, when your done."

"Thanks Darius." I say and give him an appreciative smile.

"No problem , hey clove." says darius.

"Yeah." Clove says.

"Will I be seeing you around here in a couple of weeks?" He asks with a hopeful tone.

"We'll see." she says and smirks.

"In case you don't come around, here's my number." he says and hands clove the piece of paper.

Fox face and I just stare at each other in shock.

"Thanks." she says trying to be polite.

"Now, If you ladies will follow me, I'll take you to the shower rooms, and I promise you that there won't be any men there." He says and we follow him up a dusty stair case. As we get further and further up the stair case the heat from the bottom, begins to be replaced with cool air.

Darius leads us into the shower rooms and he lets us do our business. The showers aren't much, but at least they have curtains for privacy.

I go into a shower and strip down and begin to shower. The warm water hits my skin and I find myself saying," I missed taking showers."

"Me too." Clove and fox face replied.

After, I'm done taking a shower I wrap a towel around myself and wait for clove and fox face to finish. Meanwhile, I throw our clothes in the trash because we won't be needing them again. When they're done with their showers, clove says," Where did he say our clothes were at?"

" The locker room." I say.

"where the hell is that?" She asks.

"There's an arrow with locker room written above it." points out fox face. She points at something in front of us and I see the arrow she's talking about. We all laugh silently and enter the room. I see that there's a fresh pair a clothes with a piece of paper that says,' _Katniss'._

I know that hand writing, It's really familiar but I don't remember where I've seen it before. I unfold the pair of clothes and see that it's a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, underwear, bra, and some sneakers. There's not an elastic band anywhere, so I'll guess I'm going to have to comb my hair with my fingers.

I look over at clove and fox face, to see that they have clothes that are identical to mine. We raise our brows at each other but fox face says," It's better than what we used to wear."

"You do have a point." I say and clove just shrugs her shoulders as if saying, ' whatever.'

I change into my bra and underwear and notice that I can easily feel my ribs. I quickly change into the rest of the pair of clothes and we all head over to the exit of the locker room. I see that a lady security guard is waiting for us.

"Before you all leave, officer Boggs want to have a word with you all." says the lady and we nod." Follow me."

She leads us over to a small room, and opens the door. We get in and I see that Boggs is there.

"You wanted to see us." I say.

"Right, look, you three still have to go see the mayor for your punishments." he says.

"That's not so bad." says fox face.

"Here's the bad news, and it goes for all of you, you have three strikes. If you get in trouble with the police three times, you get sent to the capital." He warns.

"We'll keep that in mind." Says clove.

"Have a nice day, ladies." He says and we go for the door. When were outside, the guard lady says," you're free to go."

* * *

**Author's note: So Katniss, Clove, and fox face are free. Please tell me what you all thought of this chapter! Glimmer will strike again next chapter, along with her posse. Next chapter will be longer, you don't want to miss it.**

**Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think.**

**And bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all like it, because things are about to happen all because of glimmer! I'll see you at the bottom of the page, enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, thank you all for your reviews and I look forward to the one's in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Clove, Fox face, and I exit the jail and everything somehow begins to hurt my eyes, extremely bad.

"Oh." I yelp and put my hand over my eyes.

I hear clove and fox face groan in pain. I decide to sit down on the floor and try to calm myself. What's happening to me!

"Katniss, dear!" I hear a high pitched voice. There's no one on earth who can have a voice that high other than aunt Effie. I hear the clicking of heels making contact with the ground several times. " Oh, dear, I know what's wrong with you girls, I'll be back."

I hear her heels begin to click repeatedly until it comes to a stop.

"Here, wear these." She says and I feel her put something into the palm of my hand.

"What is it?" I ask with my eyes shut tight.

"They're sunglasses." She says. Her voice is right beside me now.

I put the sunglasses on and I open my eyes. I see everything around me.

Effie is giving clove a pair of sunglasses while fox face is studying everything around her. I look and see that the jail is falling apart, well sort of. I see that there's a parking lot, and a dirt road surrounded by trees.

"Effie?" I say.

"Yes, dear." She says and I look up and se her. She's wearing a bright orange wig and her face has cake loads of make up on. She has the latest capital fashion on and she still wears those pointy heels.

" What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, that's right!" She says." I'm here to take you three girls home. Now, we must hurry up because we are already five seconds late!"

I just shake my head abit and smile. Effie doesn't like being late, at all.

"Alright, follow me ladies!" She says in a sort of squeak and she walks towards a limousine.

I look over at fox face and clove to see that they're giving me a shocked look. I motion for them to follow me and I walk over to the limousine.

When I get into the limousine, my breath is taken away. The inside of the limousine is spacious and luxurious.

"Wow." I hear clove say.

I take a seat right in front of aunt Effie and see that she's smiling at me. I look over to my side and see clove and fox face are still shocked.

"So, what are your addresses?" Asks Effie.

Clove says her in a sort of mumble and fox face says hers in a small whisper. Effie manages to hear everything and she tells the driver to start driving over to those houses.

"I'm Effie, Katniss's aunt." Says aunt Effie and gives clove and fox face a big smile. She looks abit funny which causes me to chuckle abit. Clove and fox face just shake their heads and they introduce themselves.

"Well, it seems to me that you are all really close." Says aunt Effie.

"I guess." I say.

"Well, we're throwing Katniss a small welcome back party, so feel free to stop by." says Effie and smiles politely.

"I think I will," says fox face and gives me a smile.

"I'm in too." says clove and smirks.

"Great, let me just give you the addresses." says aunt Effie and takes out a piece of paper.

"Aunt Effie, what did you mean by we?" I ask.

"Oh- I meant your friends, and family." she says and gives me a smile.

"Oh." I say. I just know that everyone is going to start crying and giving me hugs. But I really want to see peeta, prim, and Haymitch.

"Here you girls go." says Effie and hands clove and fox face a piece of paper.

"Thanks." They say.

"So do you girls want anything to drink or eat?" asks Effie.

"yes." clove, fox face and I say really fast.

"Ok." aunt Effie says and laughs abit. She gets up and pours us each a cup of some sort of liquid from a green bottle. She reaches into a bag and takes out some plastic containers filled with food. She hands us each one container and cup.

I end up chugging down the drink and realize that it's soda. Effie hands us all forks, but I know I won't be needing it. I've never had this much food for what seems to be weeks. I take off the top of the container and begin to each some chicken with my fingers. When I'm done with it I see that there is a cheese bun on the side. I pick up the bun and instantly know it's from the Mellark bakery. I shove the whole thing in my mouth and manage to swallow it after only biting into it five or ten times.

I look up and see that Effie's lips are in a straight line. She usually does this when she's disgusted, but I don't care I'm hungry.

I see that I've finished everything in the container, and I'm still hungry.

"Were here." says the driver. Did he pull up, because I did not feel that.

I see clove get up and say," I'll see you all later."

"bye clove." I say while getting up to hug her. Fox face does the same and then clove leaves.

"Do you still have anything to eat?" I ask.

I look over at fox face and see that she has a hungry expression too.

"Well, I do have some ribs.." Mumbles Effie and grabs a bag. She hands the ribs to us, and fox face and I begin to eat as if there was no tomorrow.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Fox face asks with a full mouth.

Effie looks disgusted but says," Uh, There's only wine left."

"We'll have some." I say and continue eating my ribs.

Effie hands us a cup, and I take a sip. If I weren't so thirsty, I would be complaining about how nasty the wine is, but right now anything tastes good to me. The only thing we would drink in the jail cells, was half a cup of water. If we finished it instantly, we would have to suffer until the next day.

"we're here." I hear the driver say again.

"I'll see you later fox face." I say and give her a hug.

"Bye, Katniss." She says and waves before getting out of the limo.

It's just Effie and I left. Normally, it would be awkward between us, but I'm too hungry and thirsty to even care.

"Do you have more wine?" I ask.

"uh, yeah." says Effie. She's about to pour some wine into my cup, but I take the bottle from her hands and begin to drink form it.

When I get enough wine, I wipe my mouth and hand it back to Effie. She takes the bottle in disgust and throws it away. I continue eating my ribs, but I feel abit dizzy. I stop what I'm doing and put my hands on my head.

"Are you alright dear?" Effie asks.

"I just feel abit dizzy." I say.

"It's probably the wine." She says." Look at you Katniss, you're a mess."

"Thank you." I say.

"Everyone's waiting for you at home, I'm going to have to have to take you to a really great stylist. We're just going to have to be late." She says and takes out her phone." Can I speak to Haymitch- No, everything's fine- ok- Haymitch, at least an hour-"

I can hear Haymitch's yells from here about how everyone's waiting for me.

" She can't go in looking like this- her hair is staticy, she has barbeque all over her face- Ok, just entertain them or something- Haymitch you are not giving alcohol to- Haymitch- you better be." I hear her say and I hear the line go dead.

"That sounded like it went well." I say.

" I should call the stylist now." She says and dials a number on her cell phone. "Yes- Effie and I would like to speak to Cinna-"

Everything becomes muted after that. Cinna? I thought Cinna was a music teacher at mocking jay high?

I snap from my thoughts and see that Effie is staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I said are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes." I say." Yes."

"Ok, well as I was saying Cinna will make you look as radiant as the sun in no time." She says.

"Oh." I say and play with my hands.

" You have grown so much since the last time I saw you." She says.

"I know." I say.

The rest of the ride Effie tells me about this new boy band in the capital. She talks about them while I pretend I'm listening.

...

We arrive five minutes later in front of a shop that says,' _Cinna's '_

"He's back there." says a woman's grouchy voice from behind the magazine.

We head into the back of the store and I see that Cinna is there, with a body measuring tape on his shoulders.

"Hello Cinna!" Effie says in her happy voice.

"Hello Effie, I haven't seen you in years." Cinna says and then looks over at me.

"Katniss, what happened to you?" He asks.

"I was eating ribs." I say and take off the sun glasses Effie handed to me. The room isn't as bright as It is outside, so I don't need them.

"We have to get her to a welcome back party, so I was hoping you could get her ready?" asks Effie.

"Of course, follow me Katniss." he says and motions for me to follow him with his hand.

Cinna takes me to a private room in the back, and tells me to take off my shirt, shoes, and pants. This sort of makes me uncomfortable, I've never had to do this in front of a teacher before.

"Katniss, I just need to measure you so I can design a dress." he says. It's like he read my mind. I take off my clothes and I say," I thought you were a music teacher."

"I was." He says as I take off my shoes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We had auditions for the music competition, and according to the capital, nobody that auditioned was good enough." He says and measures my waist." Someone from the school board had me fired because I wasn't supposedly doing my job so here I am now."

"I'm sorry Cinna." I say.

"It's ok, I love styling better." He says and smiles.

He finishes measuring me and leaves me in the room, laying down on the bed. He says my prep team should be with me in just a moment.

I sigh and then the door clicks open revealing three people. One woman has cake loads of make up on with a lot of tattoos on her arm, Another woman has cake loads of make up on and diamonds in her skin, the man has fake eye lashes on, and some sort of hair style.

"Oh, look at your hair!" the one with diamonds in her skin, squeals in sadness.

"And these nails, I'm going to have to fix this." says the woman with tattoos.

" We have to get to work." says the man. "You have to hit the showers first, though, your face is filthy."

" But I just took a shower before I left the jail." I say.

"Don't worry, we'll make you stunning in no time!" They all squeal and lead me towards a bathroom.

**Peeta's POV**

It's been thirty minutes and Katniss isn't here yet. Haymitch has been telling is that Effie took Katniss to get cleaned up abit. Everyone is dressed up, the boys are dressed up nicely and the girls are in dresses. Effie told everyone to dress up nicely, and when she said it we all know she meant it.

My mom and dad are in the kitchen talking to prim and rue. Wheat and rye are still getting ready at the house. That's no surprise, they're always late for almost everything.

"This is boring, give me some of that." says Johanna. She reaches for the bottle of alcohol Haymitch has but annie smacks her hand away.

"Johanna." She hisses.

**Katniss's POV**

About forty minutes have passed and I'm currently getting my hair done. The prep team has done my nails, scrubbed me from head to toe, waxed parts of my body, washed my hair in some fancy shampoo and conditioner, and other things that I didn't really pay attention to.

"Your almost done." They all squeal.

"I can't wait for you to wear the dress that Cinna made for you." squeals Effie.

"Me too." I say and smile.

Five minutes later, I'm leaded into a dressing room, and I'm handed a grey dress.

"It should make your eyes pop out." Says Cinna and gives me a smile.

I smile and put it on. I step out of the dressing room, and cinna gasps.

"You look stunning, Katniss." he says.

"Thank you." I say.

"we just need to do your make up, and give you heels." He says and leads me over to a chair.

Be begins to put make up on my face and I feel someone touching my feet.

"What are you doing?" I ask and look down. I see that it's the girl with the tattoo's.

"I'm putting on your heels." She says and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Ok." I say and relax abit.

Minutes later cinna says," Your done."

I get up and go to the closest mirror. I end up tripping abit in the heels but get the hang of them. I look... this can't be me.

The dress Im wearing is grey and it stops right under my knees. I'm wearing some five inch heels and my hair is in waves. I can't say a thing about my make up, because I don't really know how to describe it. For the first time in my life I feel beautiful.

"Thank you." I say and turn to cinna and give him a hug.

"Your welcome." he says and gives me a smile." Now go have some fun."

"I will." I say and smile.

I head over back to Effie who is now reading a magazine.

"Effie." I say.

"Oh Katniss you'll never believe about what I just- You look beautiful." She says.

"Thanks." I say and blush.

"You look gorgeous Katniss!" I hear the familiar squeals of my prep team.

"Thanks." I say and blush again.

"How much is it going to be cinna?" asks Effie and takes out her wallet.

"No charge," He says and gives me a smile.

"Your such a sweet person cinna," Effie says and puts her wallet away.

" Thank you Cinna, for everything." I say.

"Go have fun you two." He says and gives us all a smile.

I see that the lady behind the counter has her mouth wide open and she's looking right at me. I begin to feel uncomfortable so I just leave the shop and get into the limousine. Effie gets in behind me and takes a seat.

"Let's go home, Charlie." she says and fixes her wig.

She takes out her phone and I say," Who are you calling?"

"Haymitch." She says and I nod.

"Haymitch- we're on our way- well she looks beautiful so you can thank cinna for all his hard work- maybe you would if you took the time to know him- Haymitch dear, I don't want to fight- you don't have to keep saying it, it happened years ago- I love you too bye." She says and clicks the end button. She puts her phone away and says," Your father said he's going to be here, but he might arrive abit late, oh and your mother, she's home except she had to run to the store and buy some napkins."

"ok." I say and smile abit.

"You look stunning." She says." I'm sure peeta is going to be all over you."

"How do you know about peeta and I?" I ask.

"Oh, your uncle told me." She says and smiles abit." Peeta seems like he cares for you. Did you know that he's a baker?"

"Yeah, his cheese buns are amazing." I say.

"So are his cookies." She says." I wish Haymitch can make me at least a cup cake or something, I don't care if it's once a year."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"He's sweet and all," She says and smiles." But he just has never tried to cook or bake me anything at all."

"Well, I remember once he made you breakfast in bed." I say.

"oh- Katniss, that wasn't breakfast in bed. He was giving me my pain killers." She says. so that's what that was.

"We're here." says the driver.

"oh!" She squeals. My palms suddenly get sweaty. Why am I so nervous?" Everyone's going to be so happy!"

I get out of the car after her, and immediately I get the pain in my eyes again.

"Ow." I yelp and shut my eyes tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says and hands me the glasses. I thought I left them in the shop.

I put them on and everything adjusts.

"Great, now why can't you go in?" She asks." Are you feeling sick? Are you-"

"I don't know it's just that I'm really nervous." I say.

"Do you know why?" She asks.

"It's probably because of all the hugs that I'm about to be attacked with." I say and shrug.

"Oh, don't worry." She says and pulls me towards the house.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss's mom arrived with a set of napkins and placed them on the table. It's hard to believe that that's Katniss's mother. Prim looks more like her mother than Katniss. Katniss, looks more like her father.

Does Katniss's mom know, that her ex- husband is going to show up? Also, does she know about my relationship with Katniss?

I hear a yelp in pain in the distance.

"Did you hear that?' I ask.

"What are you talking about?" asks Gale.

"I heard a yelp." I say.

Finnick snickers and I say," Your sick finnick."

"It could be anything." He says and laughs.

"You're so immature finnick." madge says and laughs abit.

"Says that mature one." finnick says and I laugh abit.

The door bell rings and I run to the door. Surprisingly, I get there before my dad, mom, prim, rue, or Ms. Everdeen.

I open the door and see that it's rye and wheat.

"Hey little bro." they say and smirk.

"come in." I say. I actually expected it to be Katniss.

"Don't you want to see the present we got you?" asks wheat and smirks.

"Since it's from you, no." I say.

"Oh, come on your going to love it." Says rye.

I look back and see that everyone is staring at us.

"fine." I say.

"Come with us." says wheat and smirks at me. I follow them, and they lead me towards the back of Katniss's house. I'm beginning to think they're just going to prank me or something.

"Look, I better-" I begin before I see that Katniss is in the back yard. Standing in front of me is Katniss! She's wearing sun glasses too.

"I hope you like your present, now If you'll excuse us we have to go embarrass you guys." Says wheat and rye. They nearly take off running, leaving me shocked. Katniss looks, beautiful.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Hi." I say still shocked.

She blushes abit and even behind those glasses, I can tell she's looking down at the ground. I walk over to her and pull her in for a hug.

"I missed you." I say.

"Me too." She says." I thought you hated me or something because you never came back to visit."

"I don't hate you Katniss." I say and try to take off her glasses but she stops me.

"Why didn't you come back then?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later." I say and kiss her fore head.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise." I say, I pull away from her to make sure that this isn't a dream.

"You look beautiful." I say and she blushes.

"Thanks." She mumbles.

"Why are you wearing those glasses?" I ask.

"I have to if not my eyes begin to hurt." She says." Ever since I came out of the jail, they just began to hurt when I walked outside.

"Oh." I say.

I lean in closer towards her and lift her chin up, and I pull her in for a kiss. I rest my hands on her hips and she pulls me closer to her by putting her arms where they usually go, around my neck. I begin to kiss her passionately, and I can feel one of her arms loosen. Her hand begins to slide down my chest, which causes my heart beat to accelerate.

"Enjoying yourselves." I hear someone say followed by some giggles.

Katniss and I pull back, blushing, and I see that everyone is staring at us. I see that Katniss's mother is looking confused.

"Remember what I told you boy." Haymitch says and I begin to blush.

"What did you tell him?" asks rye.

"Nothing." I say quickly and blush heavily. I don't want Katniss to know what her uncle told me behind her back. It might make her uncomfortable.

" That he better not get Katniss pregnant before marriage." Haymitch says and takes a sip of a brown liquid. He just had to tell them.

Everyone begins to laugh except for my parents and Katniss's mom. They're giving us questioning looks.

I look over at Katniss and see that she's blushing a deep red, and I probably am too.

"Katniss, I missed you!" Annie squeals and runs off the deck and attacks Katniss with a hug.

"Uh.." Katniss says. I know that she's uncomfortable.

"Me too!" Madge nearly yells and does the same thing that annie did.

"Well so did I!" Johanna yells which causes a bird to fly away in fear. Johanna walks over to Katniss and pulls her in for a hug. By now madge and annie are crying and Katniss Is standing there patting they're backs.

"Uh- it's fine." She says and pats Annie's back.

"It's good to have you back brainless." Johanna says.

**Katniss POV**

"It's good to have you back brainless." Johanna says and I laugh abit.

"Alright, move over." I hear finnick say." I need some time with my girl."

"I thought I was your girl." Annie says and pulls away from my hug. She glares at finnick like if he wants to kill him.

"Your my number one girl." He assures her.

Madge and Johanna step out of the way and finnick pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you fire girl." He says the last part loud. I blush a deep red and say," Shut up finnick."

"You know you love that nick name." he whispers in my ear. I begin to blush even more. I look over at peeta and see an angry look on his face. He looks like he wants to punch something or someone. I mouth out,' calm down'.

He seems to have read my lips because he begins to take deep breathes in and his angry look begins to disappear with every ten seconds.

"Alright, lets make this a four some, come on gale thresh!" finnick yells. I see peeta's parents, Haymitch, and my mother shake their heads ,with a small smile on their lips, at how inappropriate finnick is. Annie glares at finnick and he says," Your still my number one girl."

I mouth out,' sorry, he's a jerk' to annie. She just laughs abit and says,' I know'.

Gale and thresh give me a tight hug as well.

"We missed you fire girl!" They yell really loud. They give me a big hug which causes me to be lift off the ground.

"What does fire girl mean?" Asks wheat.

Oh. no.

"Don't you dare say anything." I say and break away from their hugs.

"Fire girl means she's got the hots for peeta." finnick says .

"You wish finnick, it means she blushes every time she's around peeta which causes her to look like she's on fire." thresh says and I begin to blush. It's a good thing I'm wearing these sun glasses. I look at peeta and see that he has a small smile on his lips.

"Well fire girl, do I get a hug?" wheat asks.

"Same here." rye says.

"Come here." I say and blush. Knowing rye and wheat they're going to tease me to death.

I give them a big hug and I feel rye's hand sliding down my back. I'm about to pull away but he whispers in my ear," I just want to make peeta mad, I'm not going to touch you."

"I think that's enough hugging from you, two." I hear peeta say angry.

"Come on, just one more hug." Pleads wheat.

"No." Peeta says and pulls me into a protective hug. I see that peeta's parents and my mother and Haymitch have a smirk on their face.

"I MISSED YOU KATNISS!" I hear rue and prim yell.

" I missed you both!" I yell back and run out of peeta's grasp. I pull them both in for a hug and I can hear them whisper," Peeta looks so cute today."

"I know." I whisper back and smile.

"If only he was thirteen years old." I hear prim say." Oh the things that could happen between-"

"Prim!" I nearly yell in shock.

"I'm just kidding." She says and laughs. I sigh in relief and everyone is looking at me with an amused face.

"What'd she say?" Finnick asks.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"We better get going, Rory and Alex should be getting here!" Rue squeals and pulls prim by the arm.

"Rory and Alex?" I ask confused.

"Alex, is rue's boyfriend, and Rory and prim, they're just friends." Peeta says.

"Oh." I say. I have been missing out on a lot lately.

I go onto the deck and give peeta's parents a hug and I give my mother an awkward hug. When I give Haymitch a hug, he whispers in my ear," I'm going to have a talk with you too."

"Sorry I'm late, I helped say cut some meat." I hear a voice say.

I let go of Haymitch and see that it's my father, standing before me. I'm about to yell at him but something holds me back. I remember what peeta had said before he left.

_"Katniss, I know that it's none of my business but it wasn't your dad's fault. He was trying to protect all three of you." Says peeta and my eyes shoot up._

_"He had a choice to make the money in some other way but he chose to do it in-" I say coldly._

_"If you were in his shoes, what would you do?" He asks sounding angry._

_"Ask for a loan." I reply._

_"What would you do if you couldn't get a loan and everything just seemed impossible to do." He says and gives me a hard look._

_"I guess I would steal money." I say and look down at prim's hair._

_"Why are you mad at your dad for trying then?" he asks." He even spent years in jail, because of the robbery he did so you wouldn't end up on the streets."_

_"So what should I do?" I ask him. Honestly, I don't know what to do._

_"Forgive him. I'll wait for you in the car prim." He says giving me one last angry look before walking out of the room._

Before he opens his mouth to say something, I pull my father in for a hug and I cry. I cry because I've missed him.

"Sh.." I hear him say.

"I-I-I-I'm Sorry, I've been so-o-o sour!" I cry harder.

"It's fine." He says." You had every right to be."

"Not completely." I cry some more. I begin to sob really loud. I probably have make up running down my face.

"Come on, let's go inside." he says and guides me into the house. He continues to guide me somewhere until I hear a door click.

I look up and see that we're in a room. I take off my sun glasses and see that we're in the bath room.

"I expected you to have mascara running down your cheeks or something." He says and I laugh abit.

"I guess Cinna put on water proof make up." I say and smile abit.

He hands me a tissue and says," Don't rub your tears away, gently pat them away."

"Since when do you know so much about make up?" I ask and pat my eyes.

"Well years ago, the power went out, and we were finding ways to entertain each other. Aunt Effie and uncle Haymitch were over. Anyway, the power was out and your aunt Effie thought it would be fun explaining about the different types of mascara, lipstick, and eyes shadow for hours." He says and I laugh abit.

" Are you going to talk to mom?" I ask and throw a tissue away.

" I have to, she's probably wondering where I came from." He says and I smile abit." I better go and talk to her right now, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes." I say and smile.

"Good, because later on, you and I are going to have the talk." he says and I groan.

"It's for your own good." He says and gives me one last smile before he leaves the bathroom.

I look into the mirror and see that my eyes are red from crying. I can't go out there looking like this, I should just wait it out.

I hear the door click open and close. I look beside me and see that it's peeta.

"Are you ok?" He asks and looks at me with those blue eyes. They're such a pretty shade of-

"Katniss." He says and laughs abit.

"What- Yeah, I'm ok." I say and blush. I look away and yell at myself in my head.

Really, Katniss! Really! It's his eyes fault! They're just so pretty!

"Katniss." Peeta says.

"What?" I ask and look at him.

" Are you sure ok?" he asks.

"Yes." I say and blush and look down. I can't make eye contact with those eyes again.

"Why aren't you look at me?" He asks softly.

"It's nothing." I say and look at the sink. Please don't ask me again.

"Katniss, your a horrible liar." He says and touches me arm." What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say.

"You can tell me anything." He reassures me.

"It's too embarrassing." I say and blush.

"I won't judge you." He says.

If only he knew what I was going to say. He can't know.

I turn towards him and pull him in for a kiss. I kiss him hard and seconds later, his arms or wrapped around my waist. The kiss becomes more heated, that He puts my legs around his waist. Peeta pushes us against a wall, and I pull him as close as possible towards me. I then remember I have a dress on, and I begin to blush furiously. I look down and see that my underwear is showing, because the dress has slid up. He's going to see my under wear..

"Peeta." I say and it comes out in a moan.

He continues kissing me harder and I have to pull away.

"Can you please put me down?" I ask and blush.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" He asks.

"No, it's just.." I begin to blush furiously." I'm wearing a dress, and my underwear is showing."

"Sorry." He says and blushes beat red.

I fix my dress and I begin to blush furiously. I look up at him and see that he's blushing as bad.

"Can I ask why you kissed me?" he asks in between breaths.

"I can't kiss you?" I say but we both know that that's now why I kissed him.

"Katniss." He begins.

"Do you honestly want to know." I say and blush.

"Yes." He says and I blush even more. He grabs my hand reassuringly and says," You can tell me anything."

"Fine." I say and blush." I just don't like making eye contact with you because I always get lost into your eyes."

He laughs abit and It makes me abit angry. I tell him, and he just laughs at me. I exit the bathroom, angrily and slam the door behind me. I run downstairs and see that everyone's staring at me.

"Where's my mom, dad, and peeta's parents?" I ask.

"They left to get some food." Wheat says." Haymitch is in charge, and he's doing a fantastic job."

I look over at the kitchen table and see Haymitch is passed out.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." I hear peeta say behind me.

"Whatever." I mutter and make my way towards the kitchen. The door bell rings and I open it to see clove and fox face.

"Hey Katniss!" They nearly yell.

"Hi." I try to sound happy.

"Wow, prison sure has changed you." clove jokes and I smirk abit.

"What's up?" fox face asks.

"Nothing." I say. I realize that Effie is not here." Do you guys know where Effie went?"

"Well, she just gave us a ride here and left. She said she had to go pick something up from her hotel room, really quick." Clove says.

"Come in." I say.

As clove and fox face enter the living room, everyone stares at them.

I introduce everybody to fox face and clove.

"Where's the music?" Clove asks.

"I don't know ask Effie." I say.

"We should just dance to whatever's on the radio." Johanna says and gets up. She gets up and plays the radio. A song blasts on and the girls dance on the living room.

"Come on Katniss!" Annie squeals.

"I don't dance." I say.

"Come on brainless!" Johanna yells and begins to shake her butt.

"no-" I begin.

"Katniss, if you don't dance right now, you and I are going to grind." Finnick yells which causes me to go towards the girls. I can feel peeta's eyes on me but I don't want to talk to him. He laughed at me.

" Come on Katniss, shake your butt." Clove says.

"No thanks." I say.

"Come on Katniss, hang out with me." rye says. I walk over to him, relieved, and take a seat next to him. Peeta is currently sitting next to finnick and thresh. Wheat is having a conversation with gale.

"So, what's up with you and peeta?" He asks.

"Well, I confessed something to him and he laughed." I say." I'm not going into detail."

"He didn't mean it." He says.

"How do you know?" I ask and raise my brows.

"I've known him all my life." He says and smiles. I smile back and he lifts up his arm and says," So, tell me Katniss, are these muscles bigger than peeta's?"

**Peeta's POV**

" I laughed but I didn't mean it." I say ashamed.

"She'll get over it man." finnick says.

"I screwed up." I say and rub my temples.

"Finnick, am I seeing things or is Katniss getting all cozy with rye?" Thresh asks.

My eyes shoot up and I see that Katniss is looking at rye's muscles. She grabs his muscles and then shakes her head. He says something back to her and she laughs uncontrollably. He pulls her in for a hug and whispers something in her ear which causes her to blush. She whispers back and smiles.I walk up to them and say," Katniss, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." She says. She doesn't sound as angry.

I walk out towards the back of the deck, and I can hear the music from all the way back here.

"Look, peeta, I think that It was wrong for me to just walk out the bath room without hearing what you had to say." She says. I notice that she put her sun glasses back on.

"Really, what made you say that?" I ask angry.

**Katniss's POV**

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Oh, quite playing games Katniss." He says in a cold voice." You have a thing for my brother."

"Peeta, what are you talking about?" I nearly yell.

"First you touch his muscles and then he whispers at you and you whisper back. Is that how you come to your senses?" He asks in anger.

"Is that what you think Peeta?" I yell." He asked me if his muscles are bigger than yours and I said no, he said,' well maybe I have to start beating up wheat, peeta's too tough for me now.' He pulled me in for a hug and said in my ear,' don't make out too hard fire girl.' I whispered in his ear,' shut up.'"

"Katniss I'm sorry." He says abit pained.

"No, I'm sorry for having a conversation with your brother. Obviously, I was flirting." I yell in anger. I can't believe he would think that. I turn around and go inside the house. I see that everyone is staring at me when I go in the house, but I head up the stairs. I slam my bed room door in anger. I walk up to the mirror and see that I've been crying.

I hear people talking downstairs, and that's when I know that everyone's fully arrived.

I look in the mirror and see me. I don't feel like wearing this dress, or make up, or heels anymore. I take off my sun glasses and wipe my tear stained cheeks.

I take out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and head towards my bathroom. I change into the clothes and take off the heels.

I wash my face and the make-up doesn't seem to come off. I groan in frustration and give up on taking off the make up.

"Katniss." I hear my mother say while knocking on my door." Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I say.

"Well, dinners ready." She says.

"Great." I say abit annoyed.

I put on my sunglasses and head downstairs. Everyone gasps, at the way I changed and I don't care.

"Let's eat." I say and head into the kitchen.

"Katniss, What happened to your outfit!" Aunt Effie says in shock which causes Haymitch to wake up.

"It's in my closet." I say.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" my mom asks.

"Well I don't want no one getting the impression that I'm going to flirt with everyone around me." I say and sit on a chair besides Haymitch. Rue sits in front of me, prim beside me. A tall boy, that looks like gale, sits next to prim and she blushes. A young boy sits beside rue and she smiles. That must be Alex.

There's lamb stew, salad, mushroom soup, there's a roast pig with an apple in it's mouth, cheese buns, apple tarts, strawberries, fish, pie, and lamb chops with mashed potatoes.

"Dig in." Effie says in her high pitched voice.

I grab a big piece of everything. There's soon a large mountain of food on my plate. I look three seats down, and I see that fox face and clove have done the same as me.

"Wow, you guys are sure hungry." gale says.

"try eating half a bread everyday." I say.

"Half a bread!" They all exclaim.

"Yup." I say and dig into my food. I eat with my fingers and don't pay attention to Effie's glares of disgust.

The door bell rings and my uncle says," I'll get it."

He comes back with glimmer and her little group of friends.

"Hello Katniss." She says and smiles abit too sweetly.

"What do you want?" I ask and roll my eyes.

"I just wanted to welcome you back from jail." She says and smiles innocently.

"Get out." I say and point to the door.

"I'm afraid I can't." She says.

"Why's that?" I say angrily.

"because your dear aunt invited us." she says and makes her way towards aunt Effie. I shoot aunt Effie a death glare and continue eating my food.

"I ran into them while I was going to my hotel room. They're the sweetest things one earth." she says.

"Really sweet," I say and turn to Haymitch. He has an annoyed look on his face and I can tell that he doesn't like glimmer one bit. Neither do I. "I think I'll take that drink now, uncle."

"Go ahead." He says and points to a bottle.

I reach for the bottle and I can feel someone smack my arm.

I look over and see that it's my mother.

"You are not drinking until you graduate from college." she says and I flop down on my seat.

I dig into my food again and I overhear glimmer talking to peeta.

"So peeta, how have you been?" She asks.

"fine." he says fast.

"Really? So have I." she says and giggles while twirling her hair." Ugh, your so cute."

I'm drinking my soda and I end up snorting which causes me to laugh uncontrollably.

Everyone's staring at me and I say," I'm sorry but if that's what you call flirting it's pathetic."

"Oh, really then would you like to demonstrate bitch!" One of her friends yells and stands up.

"Bitch, sit the fuck down before I punch you in the-" I begin.

"Katniss." My father begins.

"I'd gladly demonstrate, the Johanna mason way." Johanna says and pulls thresh in for a kiss. She pulls away and thresh is blushing really bad.

"Girl's, just get along and lets have a nice meal." Mr. Mellark says.

"That's highly impossible, since the sluts from sluts-r-us arrived." I mutter and Haymitch chuckles.

I look over at peeta and see that he's giving me a pleading to not fight.

Glimmer pretends to be heart broken. I roll my eyes and I see my uncle doing the same.

"So, peeta, I wanted to see if you could come with me to this really hot club." Glimmer says and laughs.

I wait for peeta's response.

"No thanks, glimmer, I'm spending my day with Katniss, friends, and family." Peeta says calmly.

"Ok, baby." she says and giggles. "Wherever you go I go."

"I'll be back." I say and run up to my room. I search for my I pod and go back downstairs. I put my ear phones in and blast the volume all the way up. I cannot stand listening to glimmer.

I eat my food while listening to some pop song. Haymitch taps my hand slowly, and I know that It's my cue to listen to something. I pause the song and pretend I'm listening to music.

At the corner of my eye, I see everyone is annoyed to death. Glimmer is stroking peeta's hand and I get mad. Doesn't she know that I'm with him. Peeta tries to pull his arm away but she doesn't let him.

"Can you please keep your hands off my son." Mrs. Mellark asks abit angry.

"He's a big boy, he can do whatever he wants." glimmer snaps back and turns to peeta.

"Glimmer, why are such a mean person?" Madge asks nicely.

"Undersee, you better shut your mouth before I-" Glimmer begins.

"If you touch her, I'll cut you." Clove says in a menacing way.

"It's clove isn't it?" Glimmer asks.

"Yeah." Clove says.

"Your boyfriend is such a good lover." Glimmer says and clove rolls her eyes.

"Peeta, If you're ever having problems with Katniss and she can't give you enough pleasure at the moment, feel free to call my nu-" She begins before I burst out singing *nsync, really loud.

_ I wanna see you out that door_  
_ Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_ Bye Bye_  
_ Don't wanna be a fool for you_  
_ Just another player in your game for two_  
_ You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_  
_ Baby, bye, bye, bye..._  
_ Bye Bye_  
_ Don't really wanna make it tough,_  
_ I just wanna tell you that I had enough._  
_ It might sound crazy,_  
_ But it ain't no lie,_  
_ Baby, bye, bye, bye_

I get up and put my plate into the sink. I turn around and see that glimmer is glaring at me, I just give her a polite smile and say," Do I need to repeat myself."

"I'm not leaving." She says and stands up. She's about two inches taller than me, but she doesn't scare me.

"Why is that?" I ask and cross my arms.

"Katniss, you just got out of jail, please don't fight." I hear prim say.

"Yeah Katniss, we wouldn't want you to go back to jail, would we." Glimmer says.

"Get out of here." I say and point to the door.

"Fine, but only if peeta gives me a kiss." She says and I get angry.

"Glimmer, I'm with Katniss." I hear peeta say.

"Really peeta, with Katniss." She says and rolls her eyes." If what I've heard around town is correct, then Katniss is the one that sent you to the hospital."

"Glimmer-" Peeta begins before I interrupt him.

"Yeah, I sent him to the hospital." I say and Mrs. Mellark gives me a sorry look." I'm about to send you to one, too."

" You can't touch me." She says and I slap her really hard. I hear gasps around the table.

I expect her to fight back but instead she smirks, with my hand print on her cheek.

" I'll be back for you peeta." She says and walks over to peeta. She strokes his arm and he says coldly," Glimmer just leave."

" I am." She says and heads over to finnick. "It's a shame your with Annie, you could do so much better."

"Get away from my boyfriend you slut!" Annie yells in anger.

"Fine." Glimmer says and smirks." Come on girls."

They head for the door, but I grab a cup and fill it up with water.

"Katniss, what are you doing." I hear peeta say.

"Hey bitch you forgot something." I say and they turn around. I throw the drink at them and they yell in anger.

"You ruined my make up!" Glimmer yells.

"I don't see the difference." I say. Before I shut the door, clove kicks glimmer in the shins. When the door is closed, my uncle Haymitch cheers in joy.

Right now I'm so angry that I don't want to talk to anybody. I grab a my drink and head over to the living room. I hear Gale, thresh, and finnick talk about how awesome that was.

"Thank you Katniss." I hear finnick say.

"No problem." I mutter and sip my drink.

**(Author's Note: By the way she's drinking soda, if you guys we're wondering)**

"Katniss Everdeen, that was a horrible way to treat those guests!" I hear my aunt Effie yell.

"Well maybe they would have been treated differently if they weren't being too sweet." I say and roll my eyes.

"But-" She begins.

" It wasn't her fault Effie." I hear my mother take my side.

Effie just turns her heel and speeds away into the kitchen.

Peeta enters the living room and takes a seat next to me. I turn on the T.V. and grip my cup.

"Katniss, can I talk to you upstairs in private." He asks.

"I don't want to fight anymore." I say and watch some random T.V show.

"I promise we won't fight." He says.

I get up and go upstairs. We go into my room and he shuts the door.

"First of all, I'm sorry about glimmer." He says.

"You couldn't do anything about it." I say.

" I could've-" He begins.

"Peeta, it's fine." I say.

"Second of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier." he says." I shouldn't have laughed at you and I-"

I get up and kiss him in the lips. He tries to pull back to talk but I don't let him go. He eventually gives up. I know that peeta is sorry.

There's a knock on the door and a voice says," Katniss, I need to talk to you."

I recognize the voice as madge.

"Yeah, hurry up." Says another voice. I think it's Johanna's.

I pull away from peeta and give him a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how about that for a chapter? Glimmer drama! Trust me, this is just the beginning of her drama. So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I think it's been two days, but I apologize if it's been more than that. I can't seem to get my countdowns right. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Have a nice day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews and thank you all for reading my story! I hope you all like this chapter. I don't really have anything to say, so I'll just make this less awkward and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

After peeta left, clove, fox face, Johanna, madge, and annie came into my room. Right now madge is thanking clove for sticking up for her.

"No problem." Clove says.

"That was pretty awesome the way you both kicked out glimmer." Fox face says.

"Yeah." Madge says." Annie, I don't think I've ever heard you curse someone out before."

"Well, I don't curse people out." Annie explains." But when It comes to glimmer, I believe everyone has a right to."

"Are you and peeta still fighting brainless?" Johanna asks.

"Not anymore." I say.

"I was wrong about your boyfriend, Katniss." Clove says.

"I told you, clove." Fox face says.

"Yeah, yeah." Clove says.

Johanna, madge and annie are looking confused. Clove tells them how her boyfriend cheated on her with glimmer. Then she tells them about how she talked to me in the jail cell.

"I've known peeta for a long time, he wouldn't do something like that." Madge says.

"It's true." Annie says and gives me a smile.

"So are you and finnick a thing?" I ask annie and she smiles and nods.

"He asked me out when we were watching the notebook." She says and smiles." He was really sweet. We haven't been on our date though, I think it's my fault. I just missed you so much Katniss."

"Why don't you go out on your date right now?" I ask and smile. Peeta and I haven't been on our date yet.

"I can't today, you just got back." She says.

I'll have to fix this.

"Ok." I say and smile.

"So what about you and thresh?" fox face asks Johanna and she actually blushes abit.

"I just made out with him, it wasn't much." She says.

"What about you madge, you've been crushing over gale for a while?" Annie asks.

"I don't know.." Madge says and blushes." He probably just thinks of me as a friend."

"Right, last time in P.E I had to listen to him talk about how you love strawberries and how beautiful you look." Johanna says and rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." I say and get up. I walk down the stairs and see that finnick, thresh, gale, peeta, wheat, and rye are having a conversation together. Prim, and Rory are talking. Prim blushes at something Rory just says. I'll have a talk with her later. My mom is talking to Mrs. Mellark and my dad is talking to Mr. Mellark. Effie is lecturing Haymitch about putting his bottles of alcohol on the coffee table without a coaster.

I walk up into the kitchen and grab a can of unopened soda. I hear someone enter the kitchen, I turn around and find gale.

"Hey, fire girl." He says and grabs a can.

"Obviously I need to make a nick name for all of you." I say and he laughs abit.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"Nothing much." I say and open my can of soda.

"Ok." he says and opens his can of soda.

I take a drink and then say," So when are you going to ask madge out?"

He chokes on his soda and says," Madge?"

"Yes." I say and laugh at his reaction.

"Um- She doesn't like me." He says and blushes.

" What would make you think that?" I ask and raise my brows.

" Well every time we're alone, she doesn't talk to me." he says.

"Do you at least try talking to her?" I ask and smirk.

"I don't know what to say." He says and runs a hand through his hair.

"Well why don't you just ask her how her day has been or something?" I ask.

" I guess I can try." he mutters.

"How about we practice for abit." I say." Pretend I'm madge."

"You look nothing like her." He points out.

"That's why it's called pretending." I say and roll my eyes." Ask me anything? I'm madge, remember."

"Umm," He says looking nervous." So... Do... you like... um... chicken?"

I burst out laughing and say," Come on, you can do better than that."

"Do... You.. umm..." He begins and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, stop." I say." Do you know something you and madge have in common?"

"Uh- I don't think so." He says in a small whisper.

"Ok, do you know something she likes, like a lot?" I ask.

"She likes strawberries, animals, romantic movies, she like-" He begins.

"Ok, so why don't you try talking to her about a type of animal or something." I suggest.

"What am I supposed to say,' Hey madge, did you know that an ostrich can run up to 70 kilometers per hour?"

I snort and laugh.

"That makes you sound intelligent." I say.

"Which I'm not." He says and laughs abit.

"Try asking her what her favorite animal is." I say. "Without pausing or stuttering, act casual."

"Ok." He says and cracks his knuckles." I can do this."

"Ok, pretend I'm madge." I say." Now, ask me what my favorite type of animal is."

"What-What is your favorite type of animal?" He asks really fast.

"Squirrels." I say." That was good, but it was too fast. You sounded like you were in a hurry to kill all the squirrels in the district."

He sighs and I say," Try it again."

"What-what is our favorite type of animal?" He asks steady.

I clap and say," Much better."

"I never knew talking to girls was so hard." He says and wipes his forehead. Was he sweating?

"Your talking to me, and I'm a girl." I say and cross my arms.

"You know what I mean Katniss." He says.

"Your calling me a guy?" I ask and raise my brows.

He looks scared and says," What- no!"

I burst out laughing and say," I'm going now,"

"Katniss." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Don't tell the guys about this, they'll laugh at me." He says.

"Ok." I say and exit the kitchen with my can of soda.

"Hey sweetheart." Haymitch says loudly. He's probably drunk. I walk over to him and say," What?"

" Sing." He says in a slurred voice. He's definitely drunk.

"What-no." I say.

"You were singing in the kitchen, when that glimber girl, was touching your boyfriend." He says and burps.

I bite my cheek to keep the food I ate down.

"Haymitch I was yelling, not singing." I say and hold my breath after wards.

"Whatever." He says and falls asleep on the couch.

I sigh and make my way up the stairs, but finnick stops me.

"Fire girl, I was just talking about you." He says and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Really?" I say and raise my brows.

"Yeah." He says.

"What were you saying about me?" I ask and look over at peeta. I see that he looks somewhat nervous.

"Well I wanted to see if you would let me be your wedding conductor at your wedding." He says and I freeze. My wedding?

"My wedding?" I ask in shock.

"yeah, when you and peeta get married." he says.

I don't even know If we'll make it that far. Peeta and me. He'll want kids and that's something I'm not sure I can do. I like kids and all, but I-

"Finnick, get lost." Peeta says.

Finnick gives me a look and says," Ok, I'll just go ask thresh."

I don't think Peeta and I will end up getting married. He'll probably meet someone in college or something. Maybe, he'll just get sick of me and realize I was a waste of his time.

"Katniss, I'm sorry finnick doesn't know what he's saying." Peeta says and leads me over to a corner.

"It's fine." I say and look into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable." He says and gives me a kiss in the forehead.

"Peeta, it's fine." I say and give him a kiss in the cheek. I end up laughing really hard and resting my head on his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Just imagine finnick, marrying a couple." I say and laugh.

Peeta laughs and says," That would be very memorable."

"How do you think he would behave?" I ask and laugh abit more.

"Do you take this fine piece of ass as your hot wife?" Peeta says in his best finnick voice. I end up laughing so hard that my stomach begins to hurt.

I accidentally snort really bad, that peeta ends up laughing. We both must look like we're on drugs or something. When our laughter has died down everyone is staring at us. Johanna, Clove, fox face, annie, and madge are downstairs staring in amusement.

"What's so funny?" rye asks confused.

It sends me laughing again and that I snort really loud. Peeta begins to laugh along with me and everyone just stares at us in confusion.

"Really, what's so funny?" Annie asks.

When I've settled down I say," Finnick me If he could marry peeta and I in the future."

"What's so funny about that?" Finnick asks.

"Just imagine yourself as the wedding conductor ." Peeta says and laughs abit.

Finnick goes into his thinking mode and says," I'd be the sexiest wedding conductor of panem."

Everyone bursts out laughing and he says," yeah, that's right. Thresh even allowed me to marry him and Johanna."

I stop laughing and look over at Johanna and she says," Well now that I know thresh wants this, I don't see him putting a ring on it"

"Umm, umm, I was, In the future, You uh-" He stutters which sends us all the laugh abit. He looks embarrassed so he says," I better go."

He ends up walking out the living room and Johanna says," I'll go after him, even though in the movies it's the other way around."

The rest of the day, goes by really fast. I spend the rest of the hours talking to everyone but the people that I rarely got to talk to were annie, finnick, and peeta. Every time I started a conversation with them I was always pulled into another one. I felt bad, but I was having a lot of fun. My dad does give me the talk and it was really awkward.

Currently I'm saying goodbye to peeta.

"I had fun today." I say and smile.

"Good, I did too." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips. When he pulls back he says," Will you go out on a date with me?"

"yes." I smile and pull him in for one last kiss. What feels like seconds later I hear finnick say," Where's my kiss fire girl?"

I pull away and see that it's finnick. I face palm myself and say," I thought you left with gale?"

"He ended up leaving with madge so I'm spending the night at peeta's." Finnick says.

"Well, I'll see you around then." I tell him.

"Do I still get my kiss?" He asks and puckers his lips.

"If you want to make out with someone, call annie." I say and he stops puckering his lips.

"Your right!" He says and snaps his fingers." I should ask her to sleepover at peeta's with me!"

"Finnick, no." Peeta says.

"Don't worry Katniss can sleep over and make out with you as well." Finnick says.

Peeta looks at me with a look of hope in his eyes but I say," Maybe next time."

I have to stay and make sure that prim and my uncle Haymitch are ok. Effie might not be around and my mom will probably leave.

"Your no fun." Finnick says.

I give peeta one last kiss before he goes. I watch peeta and finnick walk away.

I hear finnick say," Annie's still coming over."

"Fine, but promise me there will be no making out." Peeta says.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." Finnick says and I laugh abit as I close the door.

I walk into the living room and see that Effie is dragging Haymitch into the guest room.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"oh no dear." Effie says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She says.

"Are you staying here?" I ask.

"I can't, I still have to go to my hotel room and finish planning a wedding." She says.

Effie is a wedding planner. She was ranked second under some woman named Georgia, for the best wedding planners of panem.

"Goodnight." I say and head upstairs.

"Goodnight." She reply's and smiles.

I run up the stairs and enter prim's room. I see that rue is with prim, so she must be spending the night.

"Hi." I say and smile.

"Oh, hi Katniss." Prim says and smiles.

"What are you both doing?" I ask.

"Just waiting for, '_she's the man,' _to start." Prim says.

"Is rue spending the night?" I ask just to make sure.

"Yes, I called my mom and prim asked her mom, they both said yes." Rue says.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She's in her room." Prim says.

"Goodnight." I say and leave the room.

"Goodnight." they both reply at the same time.

I head over to my mom's room and knock on her door three times.

"Come in." I hear her say.

I enter the room and see that she's reading a book.

"Hi, Katniss." She says and gives me a smile.

"Hi." I say but I can't seem to return the smile." When are you going to leave for work, so I can-"

"Oh, no." My mom says and shakes her head." Effie convinced my boss to give me a week off."

"That's what you said last time and still-" I begin, unconvinced.

"I'm not leaving Katniss." She says and gives me a serious and determined look.

"I still don't believe you." I say and head over to my room.

When I get there I put on some pajama shorts, a tank top, and I put my hair in a messy bun. I wash my face and brush my teeth and head over to my T.V.I grab the remote and turn on the T.V.

I flip through the channels and nothing good seems to be on so I walk over to my selection of movies. I see one of my all time favorite movies is there so I grab it, and put on the movie.

When I sit down, I realize that my room is too hot so I open a window. I sit back onto my bed and put up the volume. When the movie starts I hear prim and rue laughing. I shake my head and smile.

Forty minutes go by and I'm laughing my butt off. I could barely breathe, that I end up snorting silently. I end up laughing louder, that prim and rue enter the room.

"What's wrong with you?" they ask.

I point to the T.v.

"Oh." They say.

"You guys can watch it with me if you want?" I say when I have caught my breath.

"It's rated R, are you sure?" Rue asks.

"yeah, come on." I say and pat the spaces next to me.

Minutes go by and rue, prim and I begin to laugh really loud.

"Hey shut up!" I hear a yell next door. This gets me pissed.

"You shut the fuck up," I yell and go to the window." Or I will go over to your house and-"

"Katniss?" Says the person. I can barely tell who it is because it's dark out side.

"How do you know my name?" I say loudly.

"It's peeta, I can't believe you can't recognize your own boyfriend." Says the voice. I want to believe it's peeta but something tells me it isn't.

"Prove it." I yell back.

"Well I'm a really hot baker, I have muscles that you-" He begins.

"Finnick, what are you doing?" I hear another voice say. I know that's peeta's.

"Damn it, peeta!" I hear him say and I laugh.

"Epic fail finnick." I yell back.

"I never knew your window was across from mine." I hear peeta say.

"Well you can thank finnick for that discovery." I say and finnick claps for himself.

"Where's annie?" I ask.

"She's on her way." Finnick says." Who are you with?"

"Prim and rue." I say and they pop into view.

"Hi!" They yell at the top of their lungs.

"Hi pretty ladies." finnick says and peeta just says," Even with thirteen year olds you flirt. That's just sick."

"What are you ladies laughing about?" Finnick asks.

"Bridesmaids." I say.

"Wow, I didn't think you take that whole wedding conductor thing seriously-" finnick begins.

"No, you idiot." I say and peeta's laughing." The movie."

"Oh." Finnick says.

"I'll let you two continue your little sleepover." I say.

"Why don't you come over kitty?" Finnick asks.

"I can't I have things to do." I say.

"Really Katniss like what?" Prim asks.

"Mom's going to leave soon and I have to take care of you , rue, and Haymitch." I say.

"Katniss, mom has a week off and if she does leave, you'll be next door." Prim says.

"I don't know." I say.

"Come on," finnick whines." If you don't come then I'll only have annie to tease."

"finnick, if she doesn't want to come that's fine." Peeta says.

"She's coming." Prim says and shuts my window.

"Prim, what are you-" I begin.

"Katniss, you have been taking care of us too long." She says." You never have time for yourself."

"Prim-" I begin.

"Katniss, we'll be fine." Rue says and smiles.

I sigh and say," Fine."

"We're still watching bridesmaids, though." Prim says.

"Ok." I say.

"Start packing a pair of clothes." Prim says.

I sigh and walk over to my dwarer. I take out a pair of shorts and tight shirt and slip it in my simple brown hand bag. I slip on my converse and grab a sweater.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I say and give prim and rue a kiss on their foreheads." Rory and Alex better not come over."

"We promise they won't." Rue says.

"Ok, bye." I say and walk downstairs.

"Katniss, where are you going?" My mom asks.

"Going to a sleep over at peeta's." I say.

"In the middle of the night?" she asks.

"It's ten, mom." I glance at the clock.

"Katniss, who's going to be there?" She asks.

"Mom, it's going to be peeta, finnick, annie, and me." I say.

"Your going dressed like that?" She asks and points at my clothes.

"What's so wrong with this?" I ask.

"Nothing, have fun." she says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will try to." I mutter as I step out the house. Since It's night time I expect it to be cold but It isn't, it's actually somewhat warm and abit cold.

I walk over to peeta's house and see that Annie's already there.

"Annie." I whisper.

"Katniss?" She says and squints.

"Sh.." I say and put a finger on my lips.

"Are you sleeping over too?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She squeals.

"I hope." I say and look back at the house. What if prim or rue gets hurt?

Annie knocks on the door and wheat answers it.

"Hello, ladies." he says and smirks.

"Hello wheat." Annie says sweetly and walks past him. I do the same and then there's a low wolf whistle.

"Katniss, you never told me you looked good in pajama shorts." He says.

I see that he's wearing mickey mouse pajama pants so I decide to tease him.

"Well you never told me that you were a big fan of mickey mouse." I say and smirk.

"I-Uh- You know what, screw you." Wheat says and stomps out of the room. Me and annie laugh and head upstairs.

When we reach peeta's room, I open the door and see that finnick and peeta are arguing.

"Peeta, I'm sleeping with annie and Katniss on the bed." Finnick says." You can gladly take the couch downstairs."

"Hey, what's up." I say and enter the room.

I throw my hand bag in a corner and jump on peeta's bed.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask while jumping.

"Watch movies." Annie suggests and does the same.

"Do you guys want to see something funny?" I ask and they nod." Peeta do your parents know finnick and annie are here?"

"No." he replies." They won't mind though."

" Ok,Don't make me laugh." I say.

They nod and I begin to jump louder.

"Oh, peeta!" I pretend to moan.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asks and blushes.

"Uh!" I nearly yell.

"This is going to be so funny." Finnick says, finally realizing what I'm doing.

I begin to moan loudly and bang my fist on the wall as if the head board is beating against the wall.

"Peeta!" I nearly yell while pretending to moan.

Just then peeta's parents enter the room with rye and wheat behind them.

Annie, Finnick and I burst out laughing and peeta is standing there blushing.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"I was just jumping on the bed and I decided to mess with you guys." I say in between laughs.

"Nothing was happening, right?" Mrs. Mellark asks and pointing at peeta and I.

"Oh, god no." I say and they all nod and leave, except for rye and wheat.

"You know, we were about to think that you actually we're banging." Rye says and pulls wheat with him.

The door closes and peeta blushes and says," Don't do that again Katniss."

"I'm sorry." I say and peck his lips.

"It was funny though." He says and laughs." I can imagine the look on their faces, when they were outside."

"We should do that to your parents annie, except we will actually be doing the real thing." Finnick says and annie smacks his arm.

"You are such a sicko finnick." She says and scowls.

"I'm your sicko." He says and she giggles.

They end up making out which leaves me standing awkwardly with peeta besides me. I take off my jacket and throw it at the corner.

I turn around and see that peeta is staring at me, wide eyed.

"What?" I ask.

"You look so- wow." He says. His eyes look like their about to pop out of his brain.

I look down, but I don't know what he's talking about.

"Peeta, these are just my pajamas." I point out.

"You look good in them." He says in a husky voice.

"Thanks." I say and give him a kiss on the lips. Minutes later, we begin making out and we end up all over the floor. We we're right by the bed, and next thing you know we're close to peeta's desk, which is about ten feet away or so.

"Ok, I think we should switch now peeta." Finnick jokes. I hear annie smack him and peeta pulls away and says," Never."

He continues to kiss me and I run my hands in his hair.

"Ok, guys I think that's enough." I hear finnick say but I don't listen to him.

I feel peeta's hands running up and down my back and someone yanks me from him.

I look up and see finnick.

"We invited you two for a sleep over, not so we can make out until our hearts stop beating." Finnick says.

"Then we shouldn't make out at all, we should just hang out as friends, right Katniss?" Annie asks and looks at me. I know where she's going with this.

"Right." I say and smirk.

"What are you guys saying?" Peeta asks.

"Our lips are no longer available, until tomorrow." I say and smirk.

Peeta smacks finnick in the back of the head and finnick says," Hey, it's your fault."

They begin to argue over who's fault it is until I say," So what movie should we watch?"

"Oh! Let's watch the scary movie mama." Annie suggests.

"Yeah, do you have it peeta?" I ask and he says," yes."

"Put it on." I say.

"Don't expect any cuddling." Annie says and finnick curses under his breath.

He puts his head up and says," Fine, but if you two are scared to sleep at night, don't come crawling to us."

"Finnick, just shut up." Peeta says and puts on the movie.

"It's a deal." I say and I shake hands with finnick.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Annie squeals and the movie starts.

Finnick turns off all the lights and annie and I go under the bed. Our heads are sticking out of the bed. Peeta and finnick are beside us, sitting down on some bean bags.

In the middle of the movie I find myself hiding my face from the T.V. I see that Annie is doing the same. I decide to open my eyes, and see that a face pops up. I yell, and I feel some one pulling on my legs and I begin to yell louder. I clutch on to annie but I'm being pulled really hard. I see that Annie is being pulled as well.

"I'll see you in heaven Katniss." Annie begins to cry.

"Bye." I begin to cry and yell.

I shut my eyes tight and the pulling stops. I open my eyes and see that rye and wheat are laughing really hard. Tears are still escaping my eyes and I see that annie is sobbing.

"You Idiots!" I yell in anger.

I punch rye in the stomach and I kick wheat in the leg, really hard.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Mellark yells and comes in.

"Hey it was finnick's idea." Rye says and holds his stomach." Damn, you can punch."

I look over and see that finnick is laughing his butt off. Peeta has an angry look on his face and he's scowling at rye and wheat.

"Come on Annie, we're leaving." I say and lift her up.

She's still sobbing and I grab her arm.

"What come on we we're just messing with you." Finnick whines.

I shoot him a death glare and pick up my bag and sweater from the corner. I grab Annie's things and I pull her out of peeta's room. "Thank you for having us over Mrs. Mellark."

"I'm sorry I'll punish them." Mrs. Mellark says.

"Katniss." I hear peeta say. I ignore him and take annie over to my house. We go upstairs, to my room and Annie is still crying. I sit her on my bed and wipe tears of my own.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Prim comes in. Rue comes behind her.

"Well we were watching a scary movie and those idiots thought it would be funny to pull us from under the bed, and we thought we were about to be murdered. We began crying and they thought it was funny. Well except for peeta." I nearly yell.

I hear someone knock on the door.

"We don't want to speak to them. Don't let anyone in" I tell prim and rue.

"Even if it's peeta?" Prim asks.

"yes, I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say.

"We got this." Rue says.

They close my door and I give annie a hug.

"It's ok annie." I say.

"That was really mean." She cries harder.

"I know." I say." I punched rye and I kicked wheat so they've already been tooken care of. We just need to get finnick."

"How?" She asks.

"I'll let you know soon." I say and smile evil.

"Ok." She says and smiles." But not peeta, I know he wouldn't do something like that."

"I know." I say and smile back.

"It's just me and you tonight." I say." What do you want to do?"

"Can we just try going to sleep?" She asks and I hear yells outside but I ignore them.

"Sure." I say." You want to share my bed?"

"Yeah." She says and gets under my covers.

I get up to shut the curtains and I see peeta looking over at my window. He's holding up a sign that says,' I'm sorry.'

I mouth out,' It wasn't your fault.'

He gives me a small smile and I return it I shut my curtains and lay down next to annie.

Rue comes in and says," We got them to leave, but they said they're really sorry. Finnick was determined. He sat on the lawn until I turned on the sprinklers. He ended up running away yelling that the water is ruining his hair."

"Good night rue and thanks." I say and smile.

She sighs and says," Goodnight Katniss, goodnight annie."

"Goodnight rue." Annie whimpers.

"Tell prim we said goodnight." I say.

"Ok." Rue says and closes the door.

I try going to sleep, but it seems impossible. I begin to toss and turn because of my lack of sleep.

"I can't sleep either." I hear annie whisper.

"We're probably just a little shaken." I say and I see her nod in the dark.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

She nods her head and sits up. I turn on my room light and say," You pick the movie, I'll go get some junk food."

"Katniss, don't leave me alone." She says. I can tell she's still scared.

"How about we go downstairs together?" I ask.

She nods and follows me. We get to the kitchen and we grab some popcorn, cans of soda, cake, lots of candy, chips, and ice cream.

We go back to my room and I hear a clicking noise against my window. I walk over to it but annie stops me.

"I've seen this in scary movies, don't open the window." She says abit scared.

"Ok." I say abit scared as well. I realize that I don't want to be alone in my room so I say," Let's call rue and prim."

Annie nods her head and we go over to prim's room. I knock on her door and she says," Come in."

"We were wondering if you two would like to join our sleep over?" I ask.

"Yes." Prim and rue squeal.

We head over to my room, and I say," What movie?"

"We can watch this movie called,' guys are jerks and they deserve to get punched.' " Annie mutters and I laugh abit.

"We should make a movie about that, starring Annie Cresta." I say and rue, prim and annie burst out laughing.

"How about we watch, ' fun with dick and jane?' " Rue asks.

"Sure." I say and grab the movie. I put it on and we begin to eat chips. When the movie is over we are still laughing like crazy. We have finished all of the soda cans, cake, chips and ice cream.

My mom comes in and says," I thought you were at peeta's?"

"There was a change of plans." I say and laugh.

"Ok, well you girls go to sleep." My mom says and closes the door.

"We should probably go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Prim says.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Rue says and prim does a fist pump.

I laugh and say," Ok, lets go to sleep."

"Let's go to the mall tomorrow." Annie says." We can tell the girls to meet us there! Prim and rue can come as well."

"Ok." I reply. I don't really like going to the mall but I may find a job, since I'm suspended from school. I know that prim wants me to fix things between the school and I, but I don't really feel like going back to face Mrs. Coin and glimmer. I'm already dealing with enough of Glimmer. Plus if I get another chance Glimmer and Mrs. Coin will just get me into trouble all over again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will have glimmer drama! I promise!**

**Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! The next chapter should be up in about five hours. I'm still working on it.**

**So Review! Have a nice day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! I would've updated this sooner but unfortunately this chapter took really long to write. I thought I would be done in five hours. I hope you all were waiting for this chapter because shit is about to get real! I'm sorry for cursing but I had to! Sorry for the wait and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I feel something tickle my face and I brush it away with my left hand. It begins to tickle me again so I use my right hand and I feel something stay on my face.

I open my eyes and see that Finnick is dying of laughter with a phone in his hand. I go over to my bathroom and see that my whole face is covered in whipped cream.

I wash my face and hands, really fast.

"That was hilarious." Finnick says and laughs.

I punch him in the shoulder and say," I'll get you back."

"Yeah, yeah." He says and looks out the window." When are they going to wake up."

"Well maybe if you didn't pull that pathetic prank, you would know." I say and change my shirt.

"That was abit messed up, I wonder if Annie is ok." Finnick says and opens the window.

"What are you doing?" I ask and look at him.

"I just want to see something, real quick." Finnick says and yells," KATNISS, ANNIE, WAKE UP!"

"They're mad at you Finnick, do you think they're going to open the window to the sound of your voice." I say and look at the clock. It reads ten o'clock.

"So your saying they'll only open to yours?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know, who knows if they're asleep." I say and go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and go back into my room, to find finnick in one of my shirts and skinny jeans.

"I needed to borrow some clothes." He says and examines my shirt.

"Just give it back when your done using it." I say and grab a pair of skinny jeans.

"I'm going to see if they're awake." Finnick says and gets up.

He walks over to the window and begins to yell like a mad man. I go into the restroom and change into the pair of jeans. I look in the mirror and see that I still have abit of whipped cream on my face.

I wash it off with a bit of water and get out the bathroom.

"We're going over to your girlfriend's house." Finnick says and I see that he has his shoes on already.

"She actually let you?" I ask abit shocked.

"No." He says." But we're going."

I put on my shoes and say," So have you tooken out annie on that date yet?"

"No, she's been really sad until yesterday." Finnick says and I nod. "If she forgives me then I'll make sure it's the best date ever. What about you, are you taking Katniss out?"

"I'm taking Katniss out on our date, today." I say and smile.

" Well make sure you use protection." Finnick says and smirks.

"It's just going to be a date finnick." I say and roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Pete." Finnick says and I leave my room. I can hear finnick's footstep behind me. When we get into the kitchen I see that my mom is cooking break fast with my dad.

"Hey boys, where are you two headed to?" My mom asks as she scrambles some eggs.

"We were just heading over to Katniss's." Finnick says.

"Well you both can't leave without something in your stomach's." My mom says.

Finnick and I sit at the table, and we're later joined by rye and wheat.

"Sleep good?" I ask.

"No." Rye says sounding as if he's in major pain." Your girlfriend punched me so hard that I couldn't sleep at night because of the pain."

"She kicked me so hard that she left me a bruise." Wheat says and shows us.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson." My mom says while my dad chuckles.

Finnick and I laugh and rye shoots him a nasty glare," How come you didn't get punched."

"Probably because Katniss likes my face and all my other body parts." Finnick says and I punch him in the arm.

"Your lucky I didn't beat you all up yesterday for making my girlfriend cry." I say and give rye, wheat, and finnick death glares.

"It won't happen again." They all say at the same time

"You better apologize to annie if you want to tap that." Rye says.

"Rye, watch your language." My dad says and gives rye a angry look.

"Sorry." Rye says.

"Annie's not like that, so you better talk about her with respect." Finnick says with a steady tone.

"Eat up." My dad says and gives us all a plate of food.

My mom and dad join us at the table and say that I'm going back to school on Monday.

"That's terrible news." I say and start eating my scrambled eggs.

"He's right, then that glimmer girl will start to flirt with him." Wheat says and takes a drink of his orange juice.

" Try to avoid her the best you can, son." My dad says.

" I think we should switch him to the other high school across town, Michael. Did you see the way she was eyeing and touching him yesterday." My mom says.

"We'll see how things turn out." My dad says.

"You better watch out man, she can ruin your relationship with Katniss." Finnick says, while chewing on his toast.

"Wait, was she that slutty freshman, when I was in my senior year?" Rye asks and finnick nods.

"She flirted with one of my best friends and he told her to leave him alone. Later, she found out he was dating this girl he's had a crush on for a while and guess what glimmer did?" Rye says.

"What?" My mom, wheat, finnick, my dad, and I ask at the same time.

"She ended up ruining their relationship by making it look like his girlfriend cheated on him. He was pretty devastated that he ended up sleeping with glimmer." Rye says and drinks some orange juice.

" I just hope that glimmer girl doesn't mess with Katniss or you." My mom says and shakes her head in disapproval.

" Katniss is a very mature young lady and you don't find a lot of them like that peeta." My dad says.

"Your right, If she breaks up with peeta I'm going after her." Wheat says and I smack him in the back of the head.

"Wheat watch your language and peeta don't hit your brother." My dad says and finnick chugs down his drink.

I look down at my plate and see that I'm done with my food, so I take a couple of drinks from my orange juice.

"I'll be back later." I say. Finnick and I leave the house and head over to Katniss's.

"Let's hope they answer." Finnick says and crosses his fingers.

I chuckle and walk onto Katniss's porch. I knock on the door three times and no one seems to answer. I knock on the door again and wait for someone to get the door.

" Peeta, learn to knock like a man." Finnick says and knocks on the door repeatedly for nearly half a minute.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hear a yell.

"Someone sounds pissed off." Finnick says.

Haymitch answers the door and says," Why the hell are you knocking on the door this early in the morning!"

" It's eleven o'clock." Finnick says.

"It is?" I ask.

"No, I just guessed." He says and he laughs.

"What do you both want, I'm dealing with a hangover and you two are only making it worse." He nearly yells.

"We came here to see Katniss and Annie." I say.

"They're in her room." He says and walks away." Close the door when you come in."

He disappears into a hallway leaving finnick and I alone in at the front door.

"Ladies first." Finnick motions for me to go in.

I shake my head in annoyance and step into the house. I hear finnick enter and he slams the door really loud.

"Shh!" I say.

"Sorry." He says in an innocent tone.

We go up the stairs and I head towards Katniss's room. When I get there I open the door and find a big mess all over her room.

"Looks like they had fun." finnick says and I nod.

There's empty soda cans all over the place, crumbled bags of chips, crumbs of cake, empty tubs of ice cream, and I think that there are empty boxes of candy.

I see that rue and prim are sleeping on Katniss's bed. Annie is passed out on the floor but I don't see Katniss anywhere.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask finnick.

"How should I know, I didn't sleep over." Finnick says and shakes Annie's shoulder.

"Annie wake up." He whispers.

"Leave me alone." I hear her say in a sleepy voice.

I look over at the clock and see that it's 10:48

I see that prim and rue are beginning to wake up. I hear a soft yawn from under the bed and I get on my knees. I bend over and look underneath the bed. I see that Katniss is under the bed.

I pull her out and she mumbles," Just a couple more minutes."

"Katniss it's almost eleven o'clock. You need to get up." I say and kiss her fore head.

She wakes up and stares at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

"Who let you in?" she asks and yawns again.

" Haymitch, he was really mad at finnick's banging." I say and she laughs." Your sick minded."

"It sounded wrong." She says and laughs." Where's finnick?"

"Behind you trying to wake up annie." I say and she looks behind her. Finnick is still trying to wake up annie by shaking her gently.

Rue and Prim get up and say," We're going to the mall today!"

With that Annie sits up and realizes finnick is in front of her.

"Morning-" He begins before annie slaps him across the face.

"How dare you do those mean things Finnick Odair!" Annie yells.

"I'm sorry, It was a really dumb mistake." He says and grabs his cheek.

"Not only did you make me cry but you made Katniss cry as well!" She yells.

"I'm sorry." He says looking guilty.

"It's fine." Annie says and gives him a hug. I see her wink at Katniss and I look over at Katniss to find her smirking mischievously.

"Since your going to the mall, I'll pick you up around seven for our date." I say and give Katniss a peck on the lips.

"Ok." She says and blushes.

"Look ,there's the fire." Finnick teases and Katniss barriers her head in my shoulder. I can tell she's hiding the blush and I can't help but smile.

"If your going on a date Katniss, we have to buy you a outfit for tonight." Annie says and prim and rue squeal.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Prim squeals. Prim and rue run out of Katniss's room, leaving finnick, annie, Katniss, and I in here.

"By the way, you may want to buy an outfit for yourself as well because I'm taking you on our date tomorrow." Finnick says and annie giggles. They share a long kiss.

**Katniss POV**

Finnick and Annie share a long kiss so I pull peeta in for one as well. Seconds later I pull away and open my eyes and see that his blue ones meet mine. I begin to blush and I can already see the smile forming on his lips.

"You two are so cute together." Annie says.

Peeta and I just laugh and get up.

"I'm going to need to borrow some of your clothes Katniss." Annie says.

"Ok." I say." I'm taking a shower."

"I'm going to take on after your done." Annie calls.

"Mind if I join you?" Finnick says and annie smacks his arm." I'm just joking."

Peeta and I laugh and I grab a towel and a pair of clothes.

"We'll be waiting downstairs." Peeta calls out, dragging finnick with him.

"I'll be watching T.V." Annie says and I nod.

I go into the restroom and begin to take off all of my clothes until I'm naked. I turn on the water of the shower and begin to scrub myself with some scented bubbles. Then, I shampoo and condition my hair. I reach for the razor but then remember that Cinna's prep team waxed my legs, underarms, and eyes brows yesterday. I turn off the water and dry myself with a towel. I change into my underwear and bra. I change into my tight black jeans and loose t-shirt.

When I'm done, I quickly brush my teeth and comb my hair. Now that I have an elastic band, I side braid my hair and step out of the shower.

"You can shower now." I tell annie and she nods.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing some shorts and a spaghetti strap." She says a bit shy.

"I don't. You can use it as long as you'd like." I say and give her a small smile.

"Ok, I'll be out in a bit." She says and smiles." Oh, before I go, can you call Johanna, clove, fox face, and madge and tell them to meet us at the mall in an hour?"

"Ok." I say and she heads into the bathroom.

I put on some socks and slip on some Nikes. I head downstairs and see that Peeta is giving rue and prim breakfast. I see that finnick is eating some cheese. I enter the kitchen and pull peeta in for a kiss. He returns it and I hear prim and rue giggle.

"Can I get a kiss too Kitty?" Finnick asks.

"Sure." I say when I pull away. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and finnick says," Nobody can't resist finnick Odair."

"It's about time you had your finnick Odair moment." I say and he just rolls his eyes. Peeta laughs and I smile.

Peeta serves me some pancakes and I eat them and moan.

"This is amazing!" I moan and eat the pancakes.

"That's what she said." Finnick says and peeta blushes.

"Your just sick." I say and shake my head. I continue eating pancakes and annie comes down to join us. She's wearing my outfit and some converse that she had with her yesterday.

Peeta gives he some pancakes and she says," As good as always."

I remember that I forgot to call the girls so I reach over and grab the phone.

"Katniss, I knew you would forget so Rue and I called them." Prim says.

"Thank you." I say and sit down in my seat. I finish up my pancakes and peeta serves annie, prim, rue and I some hot chocolate.

"Where's my hot chocolate?" finnick whines like a little five year old.

"You can have some but your going to get diarrhea, later on." Peeta says and smirks.

Everyone laughs and finnick just blushes for the first time in his life. I quickly drink my hot chocolate and I say," We better get going."

"Right." Annie says and gives finnick a kiss.

I turn towards peeta and he says," I'll see you later."

"See you later." I say and our lips meet each other. What feels like seconds later, we pull apart and annie says," Katniss we have to go."

"Ok." I say and give peeta one last kiss."Bye."

"Bye." He manages to say before prim and rue pull me out of the house.

"You guys can't keep your hands off of each other, can you?" Prim asks and I blush while walking.

"Oh give her a break prim." Rue says." You and Rory will be making out as well when-"

"Rue." Prim hisses.

"Gale's brother?" Annie asks in shock.

"What is she talking about?" I ask prim and we stop walking.

"I have a crush on Rory and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might freak out." Prim says and looks nervous.

"Prim, it's ok that you have a crush." I say and we continue to walk.

"Your not mad?" She asks.

"No, I'm freaking out abit but I'm not mad." I let her know.

"Good." She says. Prim and rue begin to talk up a storm towards each other, which leads them to being several steps ahead of us.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Annie asks.

"Yes, this is my first date." I say and she gives me a shocked look.

"Your first date." she whispers.

"Yes, I never really had time for dating when I was younger." I say and look at rue and prim to make sure they're ok.

"Oh, don't worry about it Katniss, you may get a little nervous at first because you don't want to screw up, but trust me, just be yourself." She says and smiles.

"Ok." I say and smile. Ten minutes later we arrive at the mall and we meet up with the girls.

"It's about time." Clove says abit frustrated.

"We need to get Katniss a really stunning outfit, she's going out on a date with peeta." Annie says and the girls nod.

"I know the perfect store." madge says and pulls me by the arm. She takes me to this store packed with girls our age.

"Stick with annie." I tell prim and rue.

We enter the store and madge takes me over to a section in the back of the store. I see that all these pretty out fits are there. There's one that catches my eye though.

I walk over to it and examine the out fit carefully.

"This is really beautiful." I say.

"That is totally the outfit!" Madge and annie squeal.

"Try it on, brainless." Johanna says and pushes me into a dressing room. I put on the outfit and I look into a mirror. The outfit doesn't look that great on me.

I walk out of the dressing room and everyone frowns.

"Let's try getting a dress." Johanna suggests and shoves me back into the dressing room.

"Take off that outfit, I would burn it but then I'd have to pay for it." Fox face says.

I give take off the outfit and throw it over the door.

"Try this." Johanna says and hands me a red short dress.

"Johanna, I don't know about this." I say.

"Just put it on brainless." She says somewhat annoyed.

I sigh and put on the dress, I walk out of the room and the girls frown.

"You look like a big tomato." Prim says, while rue nods her head.

For the next three hours, I have been given dresses and outfits but nothing seems to work out. I probably tried on every single dress in the store.

"You might as well go naked, peeta wouldn't care." Johanna says.

"Johanna, quit being rude." Annie scowls.

"I give up, I'll just go in my bra and underwear." I say.

"That's the spirit." Johanna says and laughs.

"No Katniss, we'll find you something we just have to keep looking." Madge says

Minutes later, I'm handed a black tight dress.

"I don't think I'll fit into this." I say.

"Just put it on." Clove says.

I sigh and put it on. The dress stops underneath my butt and I tug it down but then It reveals cleavage. I open the door and the girls gasp.

"What?" I ask.

"This is the one!" Annie squeals." Look it fits your body perfectly, and it shows off your hips and almost your butt, peeta's going to go insane!"

"Yeah, he'd probably be embarrassed to have me by his side like that for hours." I say and check the price tag." Four hundred dollars!"

"I'll pay for it." Madge says and takes our her wallet.

"No, I can't let you do that." I say. I'll have to repay her.

"Katniss, I'm doing this whether you like it or not." She says.

"Fine." I sigh and go back into the changing room. I change into my clothes and grab the dress and leave the fitting room. Madge takes the dress from me and pays for it up front.

"Thank you, come again." They cashier tells us and We smile politely as we leave the store.

"I'll come again everyday alright." I say sarcastically and fox face laughs.

" Do you guys want to head over to the food court?" Madge asks." I'm paying for whatever you guys want."

"Sounds good to me." Johanna says. I'm going to have to repay madge somehow.

We head over to the food court and we decide to eat Chinese food.

**( Author's Note: I absolutely love Chinese food!)**

We eat, laugh and joke around. When we're done we go to pick out Annie's out fit or dress.

As soon as we walk into the store annie falls in love with a dress immediately. She tries it on and it looks amazing on her.

"Why couldn't it be that easy for me?" I sigh in annoyance and the girls laugh.

I reach into my pocket and find twenty bucks. I see that prim and rue are examining some bracelets and they're nine bucks each.

"Here's twenty bucks, go ahead and buy it." I tell them.

"Thank you Katniss." Rue and prim say and give me a hug.

"Your welcome." I say and laugh.

When annie has paid for her dress, and prim and rue have paid for their bracelets we exit the store.

Prim and rue are ahead of us while we just walk behind them and chat.

"I can't wait to see the look on peeta's face!" Johanna says.

"Johanna it'll-" I begin before I notice some blonde and her friends, push prim and rue making them fall onto the ground.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" I ask and lift them up.

"yeah, Katniss I think we should leave." Prim says abit scared.

"Hey, do you honestly think it's ok to just push my sister and her friend like that!" I yell which causes everyone to stare. I can see that some people take out their phone's but I don't really care right now.

I see that the blonde is glimmer and her friends are beside her.

"Katniss don't fight." Annie says.

"I didn't see them, I'm sorry." She says in an innocent tone.

"You are not fucking sorry!" I yell and people begin to circle around us." You apologize to them or I will beat your ass!"

"They were clearly in the way, they could've moved!" One of her friends yell at me.

"Bitch, you think you can just go around and push little kids!" I yell at them.

"It is when clearly they're nothing but garbage." Glimmer says and I punch her straight out in the face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I hear people chant.

I pin glimmer to the ground and begin to punch her several times in the face.

"You dumb bitches help me!" Glimmer says in between punches.

"Katniss, stop!" I hear familiar voices say.

I feel the attempts of glimmers friends try to stop me from punching glimmer.

I knee one of them in the thigh really bad that they cry out in pain. The other one ,however, grabs me by my braid and pulls my head back. When she does I punch her In the throat and in the nose. I go back to punching glimmer and then I'm being lift off of the ground.

"You bitch, you broke my nose!" Glimmer yells and is being dragged away by a cop.

"Good, I hope you like it!" I yell back and she tries to escape form the cops' arms. I try doing the same but it's useless.

I'm put against the cool floor and my hands are being hand cuffed behind my back.

"I can't go back to jail!" I yell but the cops ignore me.

I see that glimmer is being hand cuffed as well.

I hear Johanna, clove, fox face, and prim yelling at someone.

**Peeta's POV**

"I'm bored, lets go mess with Haymitch or something." Finnick says.

"Leave the guy alone, he's battling a hang over." I say." Plus, Mr. Everdeen just got there, he's probably talking with Haymitch or something."

"Can we go and talk the them? There's nothing else to do." Finnick says.

"Fine." I say and we get off of my porch. We go over to Katniss's house and we hear yells.

Finnick and I run and hear Haymitch's yells get closer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FIGHT- IF SHE SAYS THE OTHER KID STARTED IT THEN THE OTHER KID STARTED IT- LOOK I KNOW MY NEICE AND SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO-" I hear.

I go inside the house and see that Haymitch is sitting there with .

"Give me the phone Haymitch." Mr. Everdeen says.

"Yes, I'll pay for the bills of her injuries." I hear Haymitch say in a calmer tone.

"Haymitch, what's he saying." Mr. Everdeen says.

Injuries?

I look over at finnick and see he's confused.

"Three girls!" Haymitch yells." You get her ass home!"

"Haymitch, I want to see what's going on!" Mr. Everdeen yells.

"What's going on?" I ask but they ignore me.

"She is not going to jail again! I don't care, she had three strikes, she has two more!" Haymitch yells.

Is it Katniss? I look over at finnick and see that he's giving me a nervous look.

"FINE!" Haymitch yells and clicks the phone.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Yeah, Haymitch what's wrong. Why did prim call me crying her head off?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

Prim called?

"Well, Jackson, your daughter here ran into glimmer." He says her name coldly. This is not good." Her friends pushed rue and prim to the floor and Katniss got mad. Katniss started yelling things at them and they started yelling back. Glimmer said something that ticked Katniss off which caused Katniss to punch her several time sin the face. She didn't stop though, she pinned her to the floor and continued to punch her to the point where Glimmer broke her nose."

I'm standing there in shock, and I can see that Mr. Everdeen and finnick are shocked as well.

"It gets worse." Haymitch says." Glimmer's friends were trying to get Katniss off of glimmer but Katniss kneed one in the thigh really bad. The police told me that if left a really dark bruise. Her other dumb friend pulled Katniss by the hair and tried to get her off. From witnesses, it's said that Katniss punched the girl in the throat and in the nose which caused her to break that girl's nose as well. Now Katniss is arrested, and they're talking to witnesses. She's going to be released whether found guilty or not but if she gets in trouble with the police two more times, then she gets sent to the capital."

I take all this in and feel scared. They can't take Katniss away.

"You wouldn't believe how much money I have to pay for those injuries. Katniss might get sued so be aware of things." Haymitch says and takes a bottle of alcohol with him.

"The girls are at the mall, feel free to join them." Haymitch says before he disappears into his bedroom.

"They can't take her." Mr. Everdeen says.

"I know sir." I say scared.

"It's glimmer that's causing the problems." Finnick says." We just have to keep glimmer away from Katniss."

"I'm going to the mall, I'll see you boys there." Mr. Everdeen says." Haymitch, come on we're leaving."

"Alright, Crystal is not going to be too happy about this." Haymitch says.

"Where's crystal?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"Her and Effie went grocery shopping or something." Haymitch replies.

"I'll see you boys soon." Mr. Everdeen says.

"Let's go to the mall." I say and we leave Katniss's house.

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss." I hear my officer say as he enters the room.

"Boggs." I reply.

"Look it's obvious that glimmer pushed the girls but you punched her first. Since you have a violent record your going to be found as guilty. There is also a possibility where you might get sued." Boggs says.

"If I do how much money will it be?" I ask.

"It depends on how much Mrs. Rambin asks for." Boggs says. "Look this girl is just plain drama and trouble. Stay away from her."

"She just popped up out of nowhere." I say annoyed.

"In situations like those don't try to let her get you mad." He says.

"Boggs, she pushed down two thirteen year olds!" I yell." If it was your little girl and her best friend how would you react?"

"I would have tried to talk things-" He begins.

"Boggs we both know that you wouldn't do that. You would be angry as fuck if someone pushed your daughter on her butt, on purpose." I say.

"I guess your right, Katniss." He says." I'll talk to some witnesses to see what they saw."

"Ok." I say and sigh. This is going to take forever.

**Peeta's POV**

"I can't believe Katniss sent three girls to the hospital!" Finnick says in amazement.

"Finnick, you may think it's awesome but Katniss is in trouble." I say.

"I know but still!" Finnick says as we get into my car." I wish I could have witnessed that!"

"PEETA, FINNICK!" I hear wheat and rye yell as he enters the garage.

"What?' I yell back.

"KATNISS IS ON T.V.!" he yells and we get out of the car.

I walk into the living room and see that my mom, dad, wheat, and rye are gathered around the T.V. A picture of Katniss pops up and the news lady begins to talk.

"Thanks Rick, and now just minutes ago there was a massive fight between four sixteen year olds. Three were sent to the hospital by the suspect known as Katniss Everdeen. This girl has a violent record as well. It's said that she sent her boyfriend to the hospital after she hit him on the head because they were having some sort of disagreement." The news lady says.

"That's a lie." I say.

"Rebecca is now live at the district twelve mall. It is said that this is where the fight occurred, Rebecca." The news lady says.

"Grace, I'm currently at the mall and I have just gotten word that one girl has severe damage to the throat along with a broken nose, another girl has a broken nose and multiple bruises, and one girl has gotten a really bad bruise on her thigh." The news reporter says." I have here a witness who happened to have seen the whole thing, what's your name sir?"

"Blake." The man replies. He must be about twenty something. He has green eyes and blonde hair.

"Can you please tell us what you saw?" The reporter asks.

"Well I was walking by and these girls pushed down a two thirteen year olds on the floor. It was on purpose because they were trying to fight smiles afterwards. Then this beautiful brunette comes up and asks the girls if they're ok, then she begins to yell at this tall blonde chick, for pushing them down. The blonde chick pretends to be sorry and the brunette is still pretty pissed off. The brunette yells back at the blonde and one of her friends say that the girls could've watched where they're going. The brunette yells back if they think it's ok to push around little kids and the tall blonde one replied,' It is when they're garbage.' That's when everything started to get physical." He says.

"What do you think about all this?" The reporter asks.

"Well I thought that this the blonde was being a bitch. I've had encounters with her myself, she's pretty bitchy and slutty. I'm one hundred percent on the brunette's side because If any one would have pushed down my little sister and her friend like that, they're going to have some problems with me." He replies.

"Thank you Blake." The reporter says." It is said that the young Katniss Everdeen might be getting sued but there is still no word, back to you Grace"

"Thank you Rebecca." The news lady, grace says." When we come back we will show you the clip of the fight, that happened between the girls."

Finnick's cellphone starts ringing and he answers it.

"Hello?" he says." hold on I'm going to put you on speaker."

"There?" I hear a deep voice ask. I know that its thresh's.

"There." Finnick says.

"Where is rue?" He asks.

"She's at the mall with Katniss, annie-" Finnick begins.

"Who were those little girls that got pushed?" Thresh asked." Was it prim and rue?"

"Yes." I say.

" I'm heading over to the mall." Thresh says.

"We were just heading there." I say.

" I'll meet you guys at the food court." He says and clicks.

"We're going too." my mom says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'm going after I see the fight." Wheat says." My friend called me and said it was epic."

"You're right, I'm watching the fight as well." Finnick says.

"Finnick you're going to have to walk to the mall then." I say.

"You have to wait for me because I have your car keys." He says and he puts them in his pocket.

I groan and sit down on the couch.

The news lady comes back on the T.V. She says something unimportant and then shows the video.

I see prim and rue get pushed to the ground and Katniss run over to them.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Katniss asks them

"yeah, Katniss I think we should leave." Prim says.

"Hey, do you honestly think it's ok to just push my sister and her friend like that!" Katniss yells at glimmer. I see that everyone has stopped walking and is either staring or recording.

"Katniss don't fight." Annie says.

"I didn't see them, I'm sorry." Glimmer says in a fake tone.

"You are not fucking sorry!" Katniss yells in anger." You apologize to them or I will beat your ass!"

"They were clearly in the way, they could've moved!" One of her friends yells at Katniss.

"Bitch, you think you can just go around and push little kids!" Katniss yells back.

"It is when clearly they're nothing but garbage." Glimmer says and Katniss punches her in the face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" People begin to chant.

Katniss pins Glimmer to the ground and begins to punch her several times in the face.

"You dumb bitches help me!" Glimmer says in between punches. This makes finnick, wheat and rye laugh.

"Katniss, stop!" I hear prim say. They we're probably pushed all the way towards the back of the crowd.

Glimmer's friends try to stop Katniss from punching glimmer but they're failing at it.

Katniss elbows one of them in the thigh and she cries out in pain. The other one grabs Katniss by her braid and pulls her head back. Katniss ends up punching her in the throat and nose. I see the girl clutching her throat while nose pours out of her nose and onto the floor. Glimmer goes back to punching glimmer but she gets lift off of her by a cop.

"You bitch, you broke my nose!" Glimmer yells and gets dragged away. I see that there are lots of bruises on her face.

"Good, I hope you like it!" Katniss yells back and they both try to fight the cops.

Katniss is put against the floor hand cuffed.

"I can't go back to jail!" Katniss yells.

Glimmer gets handcuffed as well and the video stops playing.

"That is all we have from the fight." The news lady says." The three young girls have been identified as glimmer rambin, Pricilla foster, and Brandi star."

"Your girlfriend beat up the three biggest sluts in school!" Finnick cheers.

"Yeah, and they might sue her finnick." I say." Let's go."

"Did you see the way she beat those girls?" I hear my dad say in amazement.  
It was pretty awesome but It caused Katniss to get arrested.

**Katniss POV**

Thirty minutes pass and I still haven't gotten word from Boggs. I've had time to put my hand cuffed hands in front of me, so they're on my lap. Minutes begin to go by and Boggs enters with a crying prim and rue.

"It's ok." I say and they hug me. I would hug them back but I can't.

"We got you arrested." Rue cries.

"No you didn't, I got myself arrested." I tell them. Boggs gives me a sad smile and says," You can go whenever you want, I'll be outside to take off the handcuffs."

"Thank you." I say and give him a sad smile as well.

"Your going to jail?" Prim asks and cries more.

"No, I'm going home." I tell her.

"You promise?" She asks.

"I promise." I say and give them a small smile.

"Let's go home." I say and get up.

They hang onto my arms and we go outside of the room. I see that I'm outside and everyone is here. Peeta, Haymitch, thresh, annie, madge, gale, my dad, my mom, peeta's mom and dad, wheat, rye, finnick, Johanna, fox face, clove, and Effie.

Boggs takes off the hand cuffs and says," Stay out of trouble Katniss, next time you might not get so lucky."

I nod my head and he leaves.

"Why didn't you just let me beat the shit out of her!" Johanna yells and gives me a hug.

"You could've helped me." I say and return the hug.

"Yeah, but next thing you know we're all in the back of the crowd." Johanna says annoyed and pulls away." I still managed to see the fight, good job brainless."

"Good job, Johanna!" Annie yells." She could've been sent to jail!"

"But she didn't." Johanna points out." Way to go champ."

"Katniss Everdeen, you are grounded for a week!" My mom yells.

"Crystal, it wasn't her fault." My dad says. My mom and dad get into an argument and everyone ignores them.

"It was our fault, we should be grounded." Prim begins to cry and rue hugs her and cries.

"I saw your fight fire girl, it was epic!" Wheat yells and gives me a monster hug.

"Save some room for me!" Rye yells at gives me another hug.

When they release me thresh and gale give me a hug.

"Thanks for taking are of rue when I wasn't there." thresh says and I say," No problem."

Annie, Madge, clove, and fox face give me a group hug.

"I saved your dress's life, so your still wearing it." Annie whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes.

When they pull away finnick gives me a high five and says," You just beat the shit out of her! It was awesome!"

"Thanks." I say and he gives me a hug." Your uncle was pretty pissed off so expect to get yelled at by him."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say and pull away.

Peeta has a look full of anger, sadness, and fear. He doesn't talk to me at all.

"Katniss, you and I are going to have a talk later on." Haymitch says and gets in the same exact limo Effie picked us up in.

"Oh, dear, are you ok?" Mrs. Mellark asks me.

I look over and see that my mom and dad are still arguing.

"Yeah." I say.

"Peeta's abit angry at you." Mr. Mellark whispers in my ear.

"Ok." I reply.

"We better get going, we came to make sure you were all right." Mrs. Mellark says and pulls her husband by the hand.

Effie walks up to me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to run dear, got to finish planning that wedding."

Ok." I say.

I walk over to peeta and take a seat on the sidewalk next to him.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi, Katniss?" He asks and rolls his eyes.

"Well what, do you want me to apologize?" I ask.

"Katniss, you do know that if you get in trouble with the police two more times, your getting sent to the capital." Peeta says abit scared.

"Yes, I did realize that." I say.

"You could have been sent to jail again Katniss." He says abit angry." You got out yesterday and-"

"Yes, I know I did get out yesterday peeta, but I'm not going to let some slut push my sister and her friend around." I raise my voice.

"Katniss, she's trying to get you sent to the capital." Peeta says.

"Really how would you know, did she happen to tell you?" I ask abit angry.

"In a way." he replies.

"Tell me." I say and cross my arms.

"This also has to do with the reason that I couldn't visit you." He says and I nod." The day I got back from visiting you at the jail, I was awake until after what happened. It was midnight and I went to take the trash out. Glimmer came along and said she had to talk to me. I was ignoring her but it was about you. She said that If I visited you again she would make sure you got sent to the capital. Mrs. Coin knows the president of panem. Haymitch came out of nowhere and said that I wouldn't visit you any more. She said that I wasn't allowed to see you until you came out of jail because that's when the fun begins."

"She's not trying to get me sent to the capital, she's trying to ruin my relationship with you." I reply.

"We can't let her do that." He says and I nod.

"Then let's not fight." I say and he nods.

"I was just scared, I'm sorry for fighting with you." He says, ashamed.

"It's fine." I say and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are we still going out on that date?" He asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yes." I say and smile." It took three hours to find me the perfect dress. It took annie like twenty minutes."

Peeta laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"You know what I missed?" I ask and he shakes his head and says," No."

"This." I say and press my lips against his.

"Katniss, get up we're leaving!" My mom yells and grabs me by the wrist, pulling me away from peeta.

"Crystal your over reacting!" My dad yells, I give him a questioning look and he gives me a sad smile. All of my friends stare at me in shock, even peeta.

"Prim, come on we're leaving." My mom says and pulls her away from rue.

"Mom, what are you doing!" I yell at her and try to pull away.

"You are not going to be near that man, so we're moving!" she yells." You're both grounded until we move!"

"Are you listening to yourself!" I yell at her and snatch my arm away." You go into you depression for years, and all of a sudden you want to act all controlling!"

"I'm your mother and you-" She yells.

"Well it doesn't look like it." I say and try to grab prim from her.

"Fine, but prim is coming with me back to district four you can stay here with your father if that's what you want." She says and takes prim away from me."

"You're not taking prim from me!" I yell and grab her back. I pull her into a protective hug and say," She's staying here with me."

"Katniss, you don't make the rules." She says.

"Your loosing it mom!" I yell and prim cries into my shirt." You want to take prim from everything! You just want her for yourself. Do you realize what she's going to have to give up because of you!"

"Katniss, give me prim." My mom says angrily.

"No." I say." And you better find somewhere else to stay, because you are not staying at the house anymore."

"You can't kick me out of my own home." She says.

"Watch me." I say and pick prim up. I carry her like I would when she was four years old and begin to walk away from her and towards home.

"Katniss, get back here!" My mom yells but I ignore her. Prim is crying really bad and I hold her close.

"I don't want to leave Katniss." Prim cries into my shoulder.

"I won't let her." I tell her and she continues to cry.

I walk and walk until I hear a honk. I turn and see that it's peeta with finnick in front seat.

"Need a ride." He says and I nod.

Prim is still crying but I climb in with her in the back seat.

"What's wrong, prim?" Peeta asks.

She doesn't respond but keeps on crying. Finnick and peeta raise their brows and I mouth out,' I'll tell you later.'

They nod and the ride to my house is silent. When we get there I get out the car and prim starts yelling really loud.

"Katniss, she's going to come back for me!" She begins to yell.

"I promise I won't let her." I say and rub her back soothingly.

"Katniss she's going to come back, I know it!" She yells and cries.

"Prim! PRIM!" I yell and set her down. I make her look at me in the eye." Do you remember when mom left us, and I took care of you?"

She nods and tears escape her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, remember." I say and she nods.

"Did anything happen to you? "I ask and she shakes her head." You have to trust me prim, can you do that for me?"

She nods and gives me a hug. I hug her back and carry her towards the house. I open the door and lay her down on the couch.

"Can I be alone for a couple minutes?" She asks and I nod.

"I'll be in the porch with peeta and finnick." I say and she nods.

I go outside and see that finnick and peeta are sitting down on the chairs. I sit on the one besides peeta and he says," Is she ok?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"What's up with your mom, you guys just left and she began to yell at your dad again." Finnick says.

"She wanted us to move back to district four because she doesn't want us near my dad. She also said I was grounded until we leave the district.I told her that first she goes into her depression and now she now she wants to act all controlling. She said that she's my mother but I told her it didn't look like it. She said that I could stay with my father here, but she's taking prim. I grabbed prim and said that she's not taking her away from me. She said that I don't make the rules and I told her that she's loosing it and that's when prim began to cry. She wants to take prim away from everything and keep prim for herself. She told me to give her prim again and I said no. I told her to find somewhere else to sleep tonight because she's not staying here. She said that I can't kick her out of her own home and I told her watch me and I left carrying prim." I say.

" Your mom is full of it." Finnick says.

"I know." I sigh.

"Is that why prim was yelling?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, she's scared that my mom is going to take her away from me." I say.

"Poor kid, she can use some finnick charm." Finnick says and I smirk abit.

"I need to find a job now, since I'm going to be living with prim by myself." I say.

"I can help you out." Peeta says." I'll give you some of my money and-"

"I'm not taking no ones money." I tell him.

" Fine, but I can get you a job at the bakery." Peeta says.

"You can?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says and nods his head." My dad wouldn't mind."

"Oh, peeta thank you!" I say and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome." He replies.

" You also, can't get into trouble anymore." Finnick says and I nod.

"I know." I say and sit down on the chair.

"So I guess your a parent now." Finnick says.

"Ever since I was eleven." I say." I played the role of a sister and a mother."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said -" Finnick begins.

"It's fine." I say." I'm gong to check on prim."

The next three hours I stay with prim and calm her down. She's still abit shaken but she's doing fine.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I say and she nods.

I go up the stairs and go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and begin to cry. Why does this always have to happen to us! Why can't we just have a break! I cry for a few more minutes and wipe my tears. I wash my face and wipe it with a towel.

When I get downstairs I see that clove, rue, fox face, annie, madge, and Johanna are here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We're here to get you ready for your date." Annie says and smiles." Prim called us."

"I can't leave prim here alone, she's-" I begin.

"Katniss we'll take care of her, along with your father." madge says and smiles. I turn around and see that my father is standing there. I go up to him and give him a hug.

"Go get ready for your date Katniss." He says and I nod.

We go up to my room and the mess is still there.

"Did you invite the whole district over or something." Johanna asks.

"No." I say and shove everything under my bed. I'll clean it up later.

Fox face shuts my curtains and says," Ok, get down to your underwear and bra."

"What?" I ask in shock.

Prim enters the room and sits on my bed.

"I told peeta that the date is still on." She says and smiles.

I kiss her forehead and she says," Now take off your clothes so we can put the dress on."

Rue and prim give each other a quick hug and talk up a storm like always.

I sigh and take off my shirt, jeans, and Nikes. I'm standing awkwardly with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Put it on." Clove says and gives me the dress.

I nod and put on the dress. Once again it reaches to the bottom of my but and hugs my body.

"Hair and make up!" Madge and annie squeal.

They put a chair in front of the mirror and annie says, "Do you have any make up Katniss?"

"No." I say.

"It's a good thing I brought my make up bag." Annie says.

"Don't put too much on, I don't want to look like a slut." I say and Johanna laughs.

"You should be thankful it's not Johanna doing your make up." Madge says.

"You got that right." Johanna says and prim and rue giggle.

It's like the fight between my mom and I never happened.

When they're done with make up they move onto my hair. They take my hair out of it's braid.

"They're your done." Annie says." Your hair is all wavy, It's so pretty."

I look in the mirror and see that I look... I look.. beautiful.

"We forgot to buy some heels!" Fox face shouts.

"Crap!" Annie exclaims.

"I have the one's I was wearing yesterday." I say.

"Get them." Annie says and I nod. I get them out of my closet and show them to the girls.

"It's perfect." Fox face says.

I put them on and begin to walk so I could get used to them.

"Katniss, that's not how you walk in heels." Annie says.

She shows me the right way and I get the hang of it. It's actually really easy.

I turn to the girls and Johanna shakes her head.

"She's missing something." Johanna says.

"I agree." Madge says.

"Katniss stand sideways." Rue suggests and I do.

"Push up bra!" Johanna yells and I shake my head.

"I'd rather go naked." I say and she digs through my bra dwarer.

"Relax Katniss, It'll just make your body figure look more nicer." Clove says.

I sigh and Johanna throws me a bra.

"Change." She says and I nod. I go into my bathroom and change bra's. I look in the mirror and actually agree with clove. It does make my bogy figure more nicer.

"Come out." Prim says.

I walk out the bathroom and the girls say," Perfect."

"Peeta's going to go insane!" Rue says and prim nods.

The door bell rings and Johanna says," Your date's here brainless."

"I can't go down there, this is too much." I say. My heart begins to pound really fast that I think I might sweat or something.

"Don't sweat!" Annie says and runs over to my dresser. She grabs my deodorant, hand sit to me and says," Hurry up."

I put some on and she takes out a perfume from her bag.

"I bought this for you when you weren't looking." She says and hands me the bottle of perfume.

"Annie-" I begin.

"Put it on, your making peeta wait!" Madge says.

I sigh and put some on.

"Your ready!" Prim says and giggles.

"Go on!" Clove says." We'll be waiting for you, so you can tell us how it went."

I nod and Johanna pushes me out of my room. I walk down the hall, really nervous that I almost trip. I can hear peeta's voice downstairs, along with my father's.

I walk down the steps and they stop talking. Peeta's jaw drops and my father looks, shocked?

"Are you ready?" I ask peeta and he nods and closes his jaw and blushes.

"I'll, h-h-have her home I-in three ho-ours." Peeta stutters and doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"Have fun." My dad tells us and peeta grabs my hand and we walk out my house.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was really long so I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you all thought! **

**Review! Also, I apologize for any mistakes. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: hey everyone, thank you for your reviews! Also, I want to thank everyone who viewed my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

When we're outside my house peeta stops me and pulls me in for a kiss. It seems really hard at first but it gets real gentle.

He pulls away and he says," You look beautiful."

"You look handsome." I say and blush.

He holds my hand and we walk towards his car. He opens the passenger's seat for me and closes the door. Once he slides into the drivers seat, he slides the car.

"So where are we going?" I ask. I notice that he's wearing dress clothes, so probably somewhere fancy.

"It's a surprise." He says and starts the car.

"I hate surprises." I frown.

"Trust me, it's worth the wait." He says and begins to drive.

"Please tell me." I plead after I put my seat belt on.

"Nope." He says and puts on his seat belt with one hand.

"I guess I'll wait." I say and look out the window.

The rest of the ride is in silence. It isn't awkward, it's actually comfortable.

Peeta pulls into a parking lot and I look out the window.

"Wow." Is all I can say out loud.

He's taking me to dinner in the most expensive restaurant in the district! They had a restaurant like this in district four but I never had enough money to pay one meal.

Before I know it peeta is opening the passenger door, and holds out his hand. I grab his hand and he says," Do you like it?"

"I do." I say and look into his friendly blue eyes." Peeta this is too much, and It's expensive. You can take me to-"

He cuts me off with a kiss. This kiss is gentle and sweet that leaves my lips tingling.

"Katniss, I'm paying for all this, you don't need to worry about a thing. I'm taking you out on the date remember?" He says and smiles.

"Your paying for all of this!" I say shocked." I can't let you do that, I'll pay for-"

He cuts me off with another kiss and this time it lasts longer. What feels like seconds later he pulls back and says," I'm paying for everything because I'm the one taking you out on a date."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?' I ask and look into his eyes.

"No." He says and gives me one last kiss.

We walk into the restaurant and my breath is taken away.

This place is so.. beautiful. The floor is hardwood and there's not a single scratch or mark on it, there's a nice view of the woods for every table, there's a small bar in the middle of the restaurant ( which we won't be going to because we're underage), there's fancy paintings in the waiting room, the tables look like they're from the capital and the chairs too, the walls are painted a really pretty shade of grey.

"Reservation for Mellark." Peeta tells the host.

**( Author's Note: I think they're called hosts, forgive me if I'm wrong.)**

I see the host is about twenty years old, maybe less. He keeps on looking at me up and down which causes me to feel dirty.

"Right this way sir." The host says and accidentally trips because he won't keep his eyes off of me.

Peeta helps him up and the man leads us towards our table. Peeta pulls out my chair and I sit. He pushes the chair forward and goes to his seat.

"Your waiter should be with you in a couple of minutes." The host says and stares at my chest. I see that peeta is giving him an angry look.

"People are waiting to be seated." I tell him and point to where peeta and I were standing at. We weren't even here for five minutes and there's a long line, already.

He nods and takes off.

I look over at peeta and see that he's really angry by the look on his eyes. His hands are now into fists and they're at his sides.

"Peeta, calm down." I say and look at him in the eye." He's just a perverted boy who can't control his eyes."

"He was staring at your-your-" He stutters and blushes at the word.

"Breasts." I fill in the word for him and scan through the menu. I look up and see that he's blushing furiously. I laugh and say," Your blushing over a word?"

"I wasn't blushing over a word." he says and blushes.

I lean in and say," So your blushing over my boobs?"

He blushes some more and picks up his menu.

"How did our conversation end up being about your stuff." He says and pretends to read the menu.

"Your the one that started it." I say and chuckle.

"Hello my name's Hank I'll be your waiter, can I start you off with some drinks?" He asks and takes out his note pad.

"I'll have a coke." I say.

"Ok, how about you sir?" the waiter asks.

"The same thing." Peeta says.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter says and takes off some where.

I look over at peeta and he says," So what are you getting?"

" I have no idea." I say and stare at the menu.

"Me neither." he says and laughs.

"I'm just going to randomly pick." I say and my eyes scan the menu." I'm just getting this thing called,' le lobster something something.'

Peeta chuckles and says," I'm getting the,' hundred dollar groosling.'

"Sounds interesting." I say and he chuckles.

"Hey your that one girl who beat the crap of her blonde and friends!" A guy sitting five table away from us yells.

"Um-" I begin.

"I can't tell you how thank full I am you did that!" The man yells and I receive multiple stares from people around the restaurant. He leaves his table, leaving a woman sitting alone.

"She's in the middle of a date right now." Peeta tells him.

"I'm sorry, but- can I just take a picture with you!" The man says and I'm not sure if I want to. I don't even know him.

"Never mind that, can I at least shake your hand?" He asks and I shake his hand. The man has grey eyes and blonde, sort of like Haymitch, and he looks like he's in his mid thirties.

"This glimmer girl bullied my daughter, she's a freshman at mocking jay high. One day her and her group of friends beat my daughter up and the school didn't do anything about it. I want to thank you for protecting those young girls, and giving her what she deserves." The man says and I'm shocked.

'Your welcome." I mumble.

"Take care." He says and heads over to his table.

I just sit there shocked, I don't know what to say.

"Are you both ready to order?" The waiter asks and sets down our drinks. I don't even know how long I spaced out.

"Yes, I'll have the hundred dollar groosling and she'll have le lobster.." Peeta says the last words but I still don't know how to say them.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit with your orders." The waiter says and checks on another table.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asks and I nod. I sip abit of my coke and put it down.

"I'm sorry." I say." Let's just focus on the date and forget everything else."

"ok." He says and gives me a small smile.

Peeta and I begin to talk about little things, and then joke around abit. We begin to laugh really loud that we receive stares from a lot of people but we don't pay attention.

When our food gets here I dig in.

"Mm.. this is so good!" I say and chew the lobster. I've never had lobster before.

"So is this." Peeta says and nods in approval." But it could use abit more salt."

"Of course you would know that." I say and laugh. He smiles and we continue to eat our food.

When we're done I sit back in my chair and say," I'm full."

"So you don't want desert?" Peeta asks and I sit up.

"I'll manage." I say and he laughs.

The waiter comes back and says," Can I get you guys desert?"

"yeah, we'll get number twenty three." Peeta says and the waiter nods and smirks.

"What was that?" I ask and peeta just smirks.

"You'll find out in a bit." Peeta says and winks at me causing me to blush.

"Your really cute when you blush." he says and he makes me blush some more. He's doing this on purpose.

"Stop it." I say and cover my cheeks.

"Why can't you be that romantic, Bert." I hear a woman hiss at her husband behind me.

"Woman, didn't I give you a nice private show last night." The man says and Peeta and I burst out laughing.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's saying." The woman says abit embarrassed.

I bite my lip to keep my from laughing, and I see that peeta is trying not to laugh as well.

The waiter comes to the table holding a round tray with the lid on.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Open it." Peeta says and smiles.

I open the lid and my jaw drops.

There's a small stuffed bear holding a cupcake towards me with one hand and a rose with the other. Around the bear ,are plates with a scoop of ice cream, or a slice of cake, or chocolate covered strawberries.

"This is amazing!" I end up squealing and cover my mouth. I look over at peeta and see that he's smiling at me.

" Do you like it?" he asks and raises his brows.

"I don't like it." his smile drops." I love it."

He smiles again and I get up and give him a kiss.

"Aw, that's so adorable." I hear the woman say." Remember when we were young and dating."

"Yeah." I hear the man say as I sit down.

"Oh, I want order twenty three." The woman says.

"Beth, have you seen how much it costs." The man says and sighs loudly.

"Yes, four hundred dollars." The woman says.

"Peeta, you wasted four hundred dollars on this?" I ask him in shock.

"I wanted to." He replies.

"Peeta, that's way too much money." I tell him.

"You see Beth look what you've caused." The man says. The woman starts to cry and I pull out my chair and give her a hug.

"She didn't cause anything, I just don't like my boyfriend spending a lot of money on me." I tell him.

"Come on Beth quit crying, I'll take you to the ice cream factory after this." He says and she nods.

I sit down on my seat and peeta says," I was just trying to be romantic."

"Peeta, you don't need to buy me the most expensive things to be romantic." I tell him and look at him in the eye.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say and take the rose from the bear." Is that the only reason you bought this?"

"No." He says and blushes." I wanted to impress you."

I smile and laugh.

"You've impressed me since the day I met you." I say and blush.

"How?" He asks and I blush more.

"With your eyes." I say and blush some more.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asks and raises his brows.

"After, desert." I tell him and he nods. Peeta and I eat the slices of cake, the ice creams, and chocolate covered strawberries. The bear is still holding the cupcake and I decide to share with peeta. He objects at first but gives in when I say," For me."

The cupcake was delicious!

After, peeta asks for the check and pays about seven hundred dollars. I was flipping out at first and offered to pay what I ate and he denied again.

I grab my stuffed bear and rose. Peeta wraps an arm around my waist and we head towards the exit.

"Come again." The host says and peeta rolls his eyes. I chuckle and we go over to peeta's car. He opens the door for me and I climb in. He gets in the car and I attack him with a kiss.

"What time is it?" I ask in between kisses.

"8:37" He replies and pulls me closer.

I'm about to climb onto his lap but remember we're in a parking lot.

I pull away and sit back onto my seat. I look over at peeta, panting, and see that he has a confused look on his face.

"We're in a parking lot." I say and he nods, trying to catch his breath.

"So where are we going now?" I ask and put on my seat belt.

"You'll find out in a bit." He says and puts on a seat belt.

"It's another surprise, isn't it?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yeah." He says and kisses my fore head.

He starts the car and begins to drive. He heads down this deserted road and see that the road isn't lading us anywhere.

"Peeta, are we lost?" I ask him.

"No." He shakes his head.

"Wait, I've seen this on a show once." I say and he gives me a curious look.

"You take me out to a deserted area and then you kill me." I say and he has the most shocked look on his face.

"Katniss, I'm not going to kill you." He says and stops the car. He looks at me in the eyes and says," I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"I'm sorry for assuming it." I say and look down." Darn capital, and they're stupid shows."

He laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He begins to drive again and we drive into the middle of no where.

"Peeta, we've been going down this road for nearly fifteen minutes, there's still nothing." I say and look ahead. Pitch black.

"Have you looked to your right?" he asks and I look over. I see a building getting bigger and bigger as we move closer.

"What is that building?" I ask.

"It's a flower dome." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"What are we going to do there?" I ask.

"Just walk around and talk." he says.

"Won't the workers there get mad?" I ask and look at him.

"No, Madge's dad got that place rented out for us." He says.

"How?" I ask." Is he the mayor or something?"

"Yes." He says.

"Wait how does Madge's dad know about our date?" I ask.

"He didn't, Madge told me that she got her dad to rent out this really amazing flower dome for us, because she has a feeling you love flowers." He says." I was about to reject the offer but I didn't because I thought you would like it."

"I love flowers!" I nearly yell and he yells.

"Good to know." He says and smiles.

I set my stuffed bear on the back seat and put my rose on it's lap. Peeta continues to drive for ten minutes, and we don't talk. It's pretty nice.

He pulls up in front of the flower dome and I get out my car before he can come around and open the door for me. It's not that I don't want him to open the door, I just think it will save us time.

We connect hands and enter the dome. Peeta leads me past some halls and doors, but we eventually get inside the flower dome. It's really beautiful. There's all types of flowers everywhere. There's one that catch's my eye though, a primrose. I let go of peeta's hand and run towards it. I never knew I could run in heels.

I bend over and look at the primrose's. They're so beautiful.

"K- K-Katniss." Peeta stutters.

"yeah." I say and look at the primrose some more. I see one that's yellow and I bend over some more.

"Katniss." He says trying to steady his tone but I know it's somewhat husky.

"What?" I ask and look over at him. I see that he's staring at my butt and I remember that I'm wearing a dress.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath and get up. I fix the dress and begin to blush furiously.

"Forget that ever happened." I tell him and he nods, blushing.

Peeta just saw my ass! Well blue under wear that shows some of my ass! What a great way to ruin the date!

I turn around and face the primrose's again, except this time, I pretend to look at them. I'm still embarrassed over what happened. I'm going to kill the girls when I get home, for making me wear this short dress.

"So.." Peeta says. Things just got awkward.

"So..." I say as well.

"Um.." Peeta says. He usually has a way with words, but I don't blame him. My ass was too fat or something that it scared him. I feel bad for him.

"Can you please just not make things awkward." I say and hid my face with my hands." I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry for looking." He says abit ashamed

"Who can blame you, it was right there." I say and he laughs. I look up and see that they're cameras every where." The cameras probably got it on tape."

"No they didn't." He says.

"Yes they did." I say.

"No." He says.

"How would you know?" I ask.

"Madge told me all the cameras will be off." He says.

"Good." I say." That still doesn't make me feel better, I wish I could go back in time and never have bended over to look at the flowers."

"It's ok." He says and pulls me in for a hug." Your ass is actually really nice."

"Shut up." I say and punch him in the chest, softly.

"I'm just saying." He says." I'll tell you something embarrassing that's happened to me."

"Peeta, you don't have to." I say and shake my head in his shoulder.

"One time when I was fourteen I was in my room and my brothers were teasing me that I wasn't man enough. I kept on yelling back I was, but they told me to prove it. My mother's friend was visiting her and they were talking in the kitchen so I got the idea to do the unthinkable. I knew it would get me a beating but I wanted to prove that I was man enough. I took off all of my clothes and right before I went downstairs my brother's stopped me and told me that since I'm naked I have to do a dance on the coffee table." He says and I laugh.

"I'm sorry." I say and bite my lip.

"I went downstairs and my mom and her friend was in the living room, but I didn't know that her younger daughter would be there. I wanted to prove that I was man enough though so I walked onto the coffee table, butt naked, and began to dance." He says and I laugh uncontrollably." I remember the lady yelling at me and covering her daughter's eyes. The lady left my moms house and my mom told me to go upstairs and get dressed. I did and when I came back down, things didn't go so great."

"Wow, you probably scarred that little girl for the rest of her life." I say and he nods." I would have never guessed that about you."

"You know now." He says." My mom threatened to cut off my stuff if I ever did that again."

"you didn't, did you?" I ask, why did I just ask that? I embarrassed myself again.

"No, why?" He asks and I can see the smirk in his voice.

"No reason." I say and pull away from him." Let's go look at some flowers."

He nods and we walk hand in hand looking at flowers. When It's nine thirty peeta and I leave the flower dome and get into his car. He continues to go down the rode but I get cold. Peeta pulls over and gives me his jacket. I clutch it close to me and don't feel warm enough. Peeta begins to drive again and I do the only thing that comes to mind. I take off my seat belt, and cuddle onto peeta's side. He wraps one arm around me and he keeps one on the steering wheel.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up in front of my house. I look at the clock and see that it's 9:52. I still have eight minutes.

"What do you want to do for our last eight minutes?" He asks and takes off his seat belt.

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders." Just sit here, and talk."

"Ok." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring being stuck in a house all day." He says.

I nod my head, because I've been stuck in a jail cell for a week in a half. It's similar, right?

"I missed you when you were stuck in there." Peeta says softly." I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." I say and he shakes his head.

"Nobody cares about me Katniss, they don't need me." He says and I shake my head.

"I need you, your friends need you." I say and sit up." Your family needs you."

He opens his mouth to say something back, but I kiss him. I put my hands behind his neck and don't let go. Peeta tries to talk a couple times, but then gives up. I start feeling something weird inside of me. I've never felt this before when I kiss peeta, but this time I do. It feels like I need peeta to survive. I push myself closer to him and sit on his lap. He puts his hands on my hips and doesn't let go, while I run my hands through his hair. I begin to kiss him more passionately and I can feel his hands going lower. He kisses my neck softly and I moan uncontrollably. I pull him in for a deeper kiss and his hands go onto my butt. I get up slightly and my butt accidentally bumps into the steering wheel which causes the car to honk.

I blush and sit back onto my seat. I feel my heart beating so loud that I need to catch my breath. I see that peeta is trying to catch his breath as well.

I look at the clock and see that it's 10:03.

Peeta and I get out the car and we walk hand in hand towards my house.

"I forgot my rose and stuffed bear." I remember and head back towards the car but peeta stops me.

"I'll get it." He says and I see that his eyes are abit dark blue.

He comes back and hands me my stuffed bear and rose.

"Thank you." I say and he nods. When we get to my porch I turn to him and say," Thanks for tonight."

"Your welcome." He says and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"I get to kiss you good night. " He says and grabs my waist, pulling me close to him. He kisses me again, but really soft. It's not like that kiss we shared in his car, I don't even think I should call it a kiss. It's more like a make out session.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks and I nod my head. He kisses my cheek and heads towards his car.

I see that his hair is sticking up in all different directions and I blush. I enter the house and close the door. I slide my back onto the door and smile.

"So how'd it go?" Prim asks and runs into the room followed by all the girls. I just slide down the door, and smile like a total idiot.

"From the looks of it, she probably got laid." Johanna says.

"Why was the car honking?" Annie asks and I blush.

"Uh-Uh!" Madge says and looks shocked.

"Nothing happened." I manage to say.

"Tell us what happened?" Fox face says.

"In my room." I say and the girls nod.

I see that my dad is having a talk with Haymitch in the living room.

"Sweetheart, you look like you just got laid." My uncle says and I shake my head.

"I didn't." I say and run up the stairs.

"Why does everyone say that It looks like I got laid?" I ask and they tell me to look in the mirror.

I see my hair is all over the place, and my dress is all wrinkled.

"Oh." I say.

"So what happened?" Rue asks and sits on my bed.

"I don't think I should tell you two the ending, you both are thirteen years old." I say.

"So you did get laid?" Johanna asks and smirks.

"No!" I nearly shout." No." I say abit quieter.

"Just tell us about the date!" annie says.

"fine." I say and set my bear and rose down on my desk.

**Peeta's POV**

I walk into my house and I see that my parents are in the living room watching a movie with rye and wheat. I close the door and my dad pauses the movie.

"How was your date son?" I hear my dad ask and I start grinning like an idiot.

I hear my mother gasp as I enter the room.

"Peeta Mellark you did not-" My mother begins to yell but I shake my head.

"Nothing happened." I say.

She sighs in relief and says," Why is your hair all messed up, and your shirt is all wrinkled, your face is covered in light pink lipstick." My mother says.

"I think he did get laid." Rye says and wiggles his brows.

"I didn't, ok." I say and blush at the next part." We we're just making out in the car."

"Is that why there was a honk?" Wheat asks and I nod, blushing.

Rye and wheat burst out laughing and my mom says," Well at least nothing happened."

"It looks like you had fun, you can't stop grinning." My dad says and I nod.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say and head upstairs.

I open my room door and see the finnick, thresh, and gale playing a video game.

"What- your cheating finnick!" Gale says.

"How can I cheat in a video game, gale?" Finnick asks.

"He does have a point man." Thresh says.

"Peeta's back." Gale says.

"How did you guys get in here?" I ask.

"Through the front door." Thresh says.

"I know who let you in?" I ask.

"Your mom." Gale says and tries to shoot some bad guys on the game.

"I told you, you would get laid." Finnick says and gives me a smirk.

"I didn't." I say and shake my head.

"Whatever you say." He says in a sing song voice and I change into some comfortable clothes.

**Katniss POV**

"That is so sweet!" annie squeals.

"Then he took me to a flower dome and it was really amazing. There were all these really beautiful flowers, and I saw some primrose's so I ran to them. This is where it gets awful. I bended down to get a closer look at them and," The girls gasp, knowing what's coming next." I didn't remember I had a dress on. I heard peeta calling me and I thought he wanted to tell me something else but then he tried to get his voice to stay steady and I looked at him and saw that he was staring at my butt. That was when I remembered I had a dress on and my ass was hanging out."

"Oh, that is so embarrassing!" Prim and rue say at the same time and burst out laughing.

"It was." I say and blush at what happened.

"Then what happened?" Fox face asks.

"I got embarrassed and things got awkward. Then he told me that my ass was nice and he told me an embarrassing that happened to him to make me feel better." I say and the girls all say how romantic that is. Except for Johanna who yells at me to keep going." Then we walked around the flower dome and talked. We went to the car and he began to drive me home, except I got really cold. He pulled over and gave me his jacket but I was still cold so when he began to drive I cuddled next to him and he wrapped and arm around me. Then we got home and he dropped me off at the porch and gave me a kiss goodnight."

"Aw..." Prim and rue say.

"Yeah." I say and blush. I don't really want to tell them what happened, but I know when prim and rue leave one of the girls are going to force it out of me.

"We're going to watch the last song, want to come?" Prim asks.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Clove says and prim and rue nod. They leave the room and I want to yell at them to come back.

"Tell us what happened after he wrapped his arm around you." Madge says.

I sigh and say," I don't want to."

"You better or I'll go home and grab my axe, and come back and beat you with it." Johanna says and gives me a death glare.

"We pulled up in front of my house and we still had eight minutes left of our date. We began to talk and I kissed him. Then we started making out and my butt accidentally hit the steering wheel and there was a loud honk." I say and the girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah, then he took me to the porch and gave me a kiss goodnight." I say.

"That's the most romantic date I've ever heard of." Annie says and smiles.

"It was really fun." I say and smile.

"We should go with prim now." Fox face says and we all nod. I change first, and then join the girls.

We watch the last song and I find that it's a really good movie. At the ending annie ends up crying with madge and fox face. I see that prim has tears siding down her cheek and rue is trying not to cry. I'm crying as well, not because of Ronnie's boyfriend or anything, but because her father dies in the movie.

We end up crying ourselves to sleep.

_I'm sitting with prim on the couch, watching T.v. and then my mom storms in and takes prim away from me._

_"You can't take her!" I yell and burst into tears._

_My mom runs and pulls prim. She gets her into a car and I try running really fast but I can't._

_"Stop, don't, please!" I yell and try to run but I feel someone hold me back. I look behind me and see no one is there._

_"Katniss, you promised you wouldn't let her take me!" Prim yells and I cry harder._

_"Please, stop!" I yell and my mom takes prim with her._

_"NO!" I yell and feel someone's arms around me. They're causing me to run real slow. _

_I turn around and still no one is there._

_"Come back!" I yell and burst into tears some more._

_"Katniss." I hear someone whisper._

_I whip my head around and now I feel something on my shoulders._

_The next thing I know I'm in a room, chained to a chair._

_"You killed your own mother!" Some man yells at me._

_"No I didn't." I say._

_"Look at your hands you murderer!" The man yells and I look down and see blood everywhere._

_I see my hands are full of blood and I begin to cry. I couldn't have, I'm not a murderer. _

_"Katniss, why would you do that?" I hear prim ask me._

_I look up and see her face is pale._

_"Are you sick?" I ask her._

_"you killed mom and now you killed me." She says and I see that she bursts into flames._

_"Someone help her!" I yell and try to help prim but I won't move._

_"Please, she's dying!" I yell and burst into tears._

_I see that rue comes into the room and tears pour out her eyes._

_"Please help me, she's dying." I cry really hard._

_"You killed me too." She says and I see a spear in her stomach._

_"This isn't real!" I yell and cry harder. I want to wake up but I can't. _

_I cry some more and finally I'm able to move my arms. I look down and see that the chains have disappeared. I push my knees towards my chest and cry._

_I feel a stab into my wrist and It hurts really bad. I try to hold back a yell but it doesn't seem to work. _

_"Katniss, wake up, please your scarring me." I hear a voice far away say._

_Next thing I know I'm being chased by a pack of wild mutts and I begin to breath heavily. I try to move around but I can't seem to move anymore. I get pinned to the ground and get clawed on both cheeks._

_"Katniss, wake up!" I hear someone say._

_I look around me and see dead bodies. I begin to breath heavily and the bodies get closer and closer._

_"This isn't real." I tell myself and begin to shake violently._

_"Come with us." One of the dead bodies speaks and I cry really hard._

_"No." I say and shake violently again. I curl up into a ball and cry._

_"I'll take care of this." I hear someone say and they touch my hand and I yell and thrash around. I cry really hard and try to kick but another dead body holds my legs down._

_"Remember me, Katniss." I hear prim say and I feel some one grab my cheek and I begin to cry._

_"Leave me alone." I say._

_" I'm not going to." a dead body says and puts a hand over my mouth and I try to yell but I can't. Instead I find myself falling into a pool and I wake up. Or at least I think I do._

I cough loudly and sit up. I can't see very clearly and feel someone touch my arm. I yell and try to run but I can't seem to. I get pinned to something soft and I say," This isn't real."

"Katniss, wake up." I hear peeta say.

It's probably just the dead body trying to get me. I shut my eyes tight.

"I want to wake up." I say and cry.

"Katniss, please." I hear prim's shaky voice.

I can't fall for they're ticks. I don't want to look a them. I just want to go back home to prim, peeta, Haymitch-

"Open your eyes!" I hear Johanna yell.

"This isn't real." I say and shake my head. I begin to shake violently and cry. I can literally feel my heart beating really fast.

"Check if she's sweating?" I hear a voice say.

"She's wet, you idiot." I hear another voice say.

"She was, before you dumped the water on her." I hear rue say.

"She's probably having some sort of p-" I hear another voice say.

"It's not an attack, finnick." I hear another voice say." They're nightmares and I used to get them really bad."

"What do we do?" I hear another voice ask.

They're trying to trick me, they're all trying to trick me and I won't let them.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you guys are wondering why Katniss is acting like this, it will be revealed in the next chapter. It should be posted by Friday if I don't get to post it today or tomorrow. Trust me it's not nightmare's that Katniss is having, it's worse than that. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Also, just to let you guys know, that make out session that peeta and Katniss had was really uncomfortable for me to write, so don't expect a sex scene. I'm currently, about to start typing the next chapter so bye! **

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: I'm not going to make this long, because all I have to say is thank you for the reviews and reading my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's character's, all credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

It's been about five hours since I got home from my date with Katniss. Gale and thresh dragged me into the video game, since then I haven't had the chance to shower. I completely suck at this game. Finnick is ordering some pizza on my phone.

"Yes, who am I speaking too?" I hear finnick ask. He always tries to flirt on the phone with the lady who takes the orders so he can get a discount.

"Well Janice, you have a very lovely voice." Finnick says and gale tries not to laugh." I mean it- No I'm not saying those things because of that, I mean it- fine you win, I just want one large pepperoni pizza- do I still get that discount?"

I'm assuming the line went dead because finnick slams down the phone.

"We'll be paying thirteen bucks." He says." Peeta, you're hosting this-"

"Hey, I believe you are, you invited us pretty boy." Thresh says and gale nods.

Finnick sighs and says," Whatever."

I begin to hear what sounds like screaming but it's probably just the prim having a pillow fight or something.

I hear a knock on the door and finnick says," I'll get it, a tough man needs to do things by himself sometimes."

"You got that right, how do you think I got a high score on this game." Thresh says and gale nods.

"I'll be back." He says and leaves my room.

"This game sucks." I say and throw the remote onto the floor.

"It takes time and dedication." Gale says.

"You got that right." Thresh says and nods.

Finnick comes into the room with prim and I see she's crying.

"Hey prim, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's Katniss, she won't wake up and she's having a really bad nightmare." She says and cries.

"I'm coming." I say and grab some shoes.

"Anyone can wake up when they sense my presence, so I'm coming too." Finnick says and puts on his shoes.

"Its probably because you have a heavy odor of clone." gale says and thresh nods." But we're coming."

"We tried waking her up for the past thirty minutes and we don't know what to do." Prim cries harder.

"It's ok, we'll wake her up." I say and lift prim up with one arm. She cries onto my shoulder and wraps her skinny arms around my neck. I go down stairs and see my parents in the living room.

"Where are you all going?" My mom asks.

"Katniss needs our help." I say and she nods her head.

We get out the house and go over to Katniss's. Heading up the stairs I hear her yells get closer and worse. I enter her room and see her thrashing around but her dad is holding her.

"Please wake up." Annie cries onto Johanna's shoulder.

I set prim down and head over to Katniss.

"Katniss." I say trying not to sound scared.

I see her dad is holding onto her but I say," You can let go."

He nods and gets off the bed.

I put my hands on her shoulders and say," Katniss wake up."

Her whole face is covered in sweat and tears.

"I didn't." She mumbles.

"Katniss, please." I say and shake her gently.

She begins to cry and Johanna pushes me aside.

"Katniss, wake up or I'm going to dump cold water on you!" She yells and nothing happens.

"Someone help her!" Katniss yells and cries. Johanna pins her to the bed, causing Katniss to stay still and cry.

"Please she's dying!" Katniss yells again and cries harder." This isn't real!"

"I'm getting the water." Johanna says and gets off her.

Katniss curls up into a ball and cries. She begins to yell and I go over and say," Katniss, wake up, please your scarring me."

She begins to breath heavily and I pin her to the bed so she won't be able to kick or move her arms.

"Let me try." Clove says and pushes me off of her." This always works on my sister."

Clove slaps Katniss on both sides of the cheek and she doesn't wake up.

"I give up." Clove says.

Katniss begins breathing heavily again and cries really hard.

"No." Katniss says and begins to shake violently.

"I'll take care of this." Finnick says and touches her hand and she yells and thrashes around.

"Quit it finnick." I say abit angry. Katniss begins to kick and Haymitch pins her legs down.

"Remember me, Katniss." Prim says and cries. She touches her cheek and Katniss begins to cry.

Johanna comes in with a bucket of water and dumps it all over Katniss.

Katniss coughs and sits up. I'm guessing she can't see that well because of the water in her eyes. I touch her arm and she yells and tries to run away but Johanna pins her to the bed.

"Katniss, wake up." I say.

She shuts her eyes tightly and begins to shake.

"I want to wake up." She says and cries.

"Katniss, please." Prim says in a shaky voice.

"Open your eyes!" Johanna yells.

"Johanna, don't yell at her." I whisper at Johanna.

"This isn't real." Katniss says and shakes her head. She begins to shake violently and shakes her head.

I walk over to her to try to calm her down, but Haymitch stops me.

"Don't, she still thinks she's in her dream." He says and I nod.

"Check if she's sweating." Gale says.

"She's wet, you idiot." Johanna says in an annoyed tone.

"She was, before you dumped the water on her." Rue says and finnick nods his head.

"She's probably having some sort of p-" Finnick begins but annie interrupts him.

"It's not an attack finnick." Annie says." They're nightmare's and I used to get them pretty bad."

"What do we do?" I ask." Should we take her to the hospital-"

"Are you stupid!" Haymitch says." They'll think she's crazy and keep her in a home."

"I'm going to have to call her mother." Mr. Everdeen says." She's a nurse."

"I can't be near my mom she'll-" Prim begins and cries harder.

"I won't let her." Mr. Everdeen says.

"What if she sneaks me away?" She asks and cries.

"She won't because you'll be with me." I assure her.

She nods her head and grabs onto my hand really hard.

"I'll call her." Mr. Everdeen says and exits the room.

I see that Katniss is shaking really bad, and I just want to go over to her bed and hug her to tell her that everything is ok. But Haymitch said that she still thinks she's in her nightmare so that's probably not the best idea.

I see that she's shaking and her eyes open revealing her grey eyes. She looks around the room and begins to shake.

"Katniss." Prim says and runs over to Katniss. She hugs Katniss and Katniss hugs her back.

When Katniss pulls prim away , she studies prim's face and her eyes go wide.

"Katniss-" I say and step towards her. She pushes prim away from her and grabs a glassed soda bottle by the neck and breaks it on prim's night stand. She holds it in front of her and says," Get away from me."

She has a wild look in her eyes and everyone looks scared.

"Katniss, you're not in your nightmare anymore." Fox face says.

"You liars!" She yells and cries." Your all dead!"

"No, Katniss your awake." Clove cries.

"You are all liars, you just want to take me with you and do god knows what." She says and tears come out her eyes." You're all bleeding."

"No we're not." Haymitch says.

"My nightmare's were never as bad as this." Annie whispers.

"I'm going to kill myself before you can kill me." Katniss says with wild looking eyes.

"Katniss, stop!" I say and go towards her.

"Get away from me!" She yells and swings the broken bottle back and forth.

**Katniss's POV**

"Get away from me!" I yell and swing the glass back and forth.

"Katniss, snap out of it!" Gale yells.

He has half of his body burned and blood and pus is oozing out. I bite my lip to keep my food down but It doesn't help. I throw up all over the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear someone whisper.

I wipe my mouth and run past them all.

"Get her!" I hear some one yell. I run past everyone and get out the house door.

"Katniss, come back!" I hear peeta's voice say. I cry and run harder, I can't run back there, They just want to kill me like they almost did earlier.

I run and find myself in the woods.

"Katniss!" I hear in the distance. I quickly climb a tree really high and try my best to not sob. I sit still on the tree branch and hear several feet run by.

"Katniss!" I hear a voice yell and someone starts to cry.

"Come on, she couldn't have gone far." I hear someone tell the person that continues to cry.

I rest my head on the tree. I'm going to have to stay here for the night. They'll be running around the woods, but they're going to have to give up sometime.

I close my eyes and get drowned in sleep. I have my nightmare's again except they're different.

It's the day my dad leaves us. It's replaying over and over again in my sleep.

I wake up and see that I'm in a tree. What am I doing in a tree? I look down and see that I'm fifty feet above ground. I climb down and feel pain in my hands. I look down at my hands and see that I have several splinters in them. I see that I'm also barefoot and I have cuts in the bottom of my feet.

I walk and wince at the pain that 's in the bottom of my foot. I study the bottom of me feet and see that the outer skin of the cut is red. I need to go clean the cut if not it will just get infected, if it isn't already. I have no idea, where I am though. I sigh and climb the tree and bite my lip every time my foot makes contact with the tree.

When I get to the top, I see that I'm in south and two miles north of me is a stream , and about ten to twenty miles away is a district. It's either district twelve or eleven.

I sigh and begin to climb down, I let out a yelp as I continue to step onto the tree. When I step on the ground tears of pain escape my eyes. What am I doing here?

I begin to walk but limp from foot to foot as if the ground was scorching hot. I sit down on a log and wipe sweat off my fore head. My stomach begins to growl but I ignore it. After five minutes I continue to walk, I shouldn't say walk. It's more hopping around the place.

After an hour in a half of painful walking/ hopping, I reach the stream and stick my feet in. I sigh in relief as the pain disappears by the cool water.

I gently wash my feat and see that I have a piece of wood stuck in the cut. I clench my jaw and take out the piece of small wood and yell in pain. Blood begins to come out and I wash it away with water. I rest for a while and get up to walk again.

I continue walking/ hopping, and listen to the sounds of birds. I find myself whistling and they whistle the same thing back. I take a step forward and something stabs me in the thigh. I look down and see a piece of sharp wood is in my thigh. I bite my lip and look down to see it's a snare. I curse out whoever put this snare out here.

I try to take out the sharp piece of wood but I can't seem to walk. I sit down on a rock and just sit there as blood comes out my thigh.

"Mother Fu-" I begin to curse but something interrupts me.

"Katniss is that you?" I hear a deep voice. I whip my head in a in all directions and don't see no one.

"Katniss." I hear the voice again.

"If your out there, get your ass over here and help me out." I say abit angry.

"Are you back to normal?" The voice asks.

"What kind of question is that?" I ask confused.

"I heard you and peeta made out in his car." The voice says.

"Shut up." I say and blush." How do you know that?"

"Ok, you are back to normal." The voice says and a man steps out. Wait- it's gale.

"Gale, what are you doing out in the woods?" I ask and wipe sweat off my forehead.

"Looking for you, you've been missing for three days." He says and walks over to me." Peeta has everyone searching the woods, he hasn't slept in days."

"Why have I been missing?" I ask in confusion. And peeta hasn't slept in days!

"You were having a nightmare and you woke up and went all crazy on everybody and ran into the woods." Gale says and helps me up. I wince and say," I can't walk."

"I don't remember going crazy." I say." I don't remember anything."

"We'll tell your mom, but she thinks with you're behavior at your house, there's a possibility you were injected with tracker jacker venom." He says and sets me back down. He studies my wound and says," You walked into one of my snares."

"Your the one who put those snares there?" I ask in abit anger.

"Yeah." He says.

"Damn you gale." I say and he chuckles.

"It's in pretty deep, we're going to have to take it out." gale says and I shake my head.

"It hurts too much." I say and blood oozes out of the wound.

"Lets take you to your mom then, she'll take it out." Gale says and lifts me up with an arm.

"I can't walk good." I say and shake my head.

"I'll carry you." He says and I nod. He lifts me up bridal style, and I keep myself from yelling in pain.

"Where's peeta?" I ask trying to steady my tone of voice.

"He's somewhere in the woods looking for you." He says while walking and I nod.

"Did you ever test out that conversation on madge?" I ask and he nods.

"It went ok, the conversation only lasted for five minutes but it's leading to something." Gale says and I nod.

"Is prim ok?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, she's with peeta looking for you." He says.

"Isn't she supposed to be in school?" I ask." Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, we tried calling to be excused but they wouldn't let us so we're basically ditching." gale says.

"Why don't you guys go back to school, your going to get in trouble." I say.

"You're are friend and we can't just do that, plus, peeta's pretty desperate." He says.

"When will they all come back to the district?" I ask.

"They usually come back around sunset." He says.

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"Around three." He says.

He walks past a low hanging branch and it rubs against my thigh making the piece of wood enter my skin abit more. I yell out really loud.

"Sorry." Gale mumbles.

"Damn you." I say and punch him in the chest.

" Do you know who injected me with tracker jacker venom?" I ask and sweat starts to go down my fore head.

"Your mom isn't sure if you have tracker jacker venom in your system or not so the police haven't done any investigating." Gale says.

"Oh." I say and my stomach growls." I'm hungry."

"We're almost home." Gale says and I hope he isn't lying.

I hear a twig snap and I say," Run."

"Why?" he asks.

"I heard a twig snap and It could be an animal as far as I know. It can probably sense my blood." I say and he nods and takes off running.

"Wait, gale who is that?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Rye?" I ask.

Gale turns around and I see that it is rye.

"You found her!" He says." I have to go call peeta, come with me."

"I can't come with you, she got caught in one of my snares and now she has a really bad wound, I have to take her to her mom so she can get this piece of wood out." Gale says.

"Ouch." He says." I'm going to tell the others."

"Ok." Gale says.

"Good to have you back Katniss." Rye says.

"You too, tell peeta I said-" I begin.

"You love him?" Rye asks and I blush and shake my head. Damn you Katniss, he told you once.

"Just tell him I said that I'll be waiting for him." I say and he nods.

Gale starts to walk the direction we were walking in before Rye interrupted us.

"Why don't you tell him you love him?" Gale asks.

"He's only taken me out on one date." I say and gale nods in agreement." We've only been together for two weeks in a half, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Shouldn't you be writing all this in your diary?" He jokes.

"It seems that I don't have one on me at the moment." I joke." So I'll just use you as one."

"Shut up fire girl." He says and I blush.

"You always get me with that one." I say and he laughs.

An hour later we arrive at district twelve. We asked each other random questions to kill time. Gale takes me to my home and knocks on the door.

"Coming." I hear a woman's voice. The door opens and it reveals my mom. I would yell at her to get out but I'm too tired.

"Oh my, take her up to her room." She says and gale nods.

Gale takes me upstairs, lays me on my bed, and leaves. My mom comes in and examines the piece of wood in my thigh.

"How'd you get it?" She asks.

"I walked into one of gale's snares." I say and she reaches over in her medical kit. she puts on some plastic gloves and takes out a tube.

"I need to take a blood sample first." She says and takes out a needle. I nod my head and she rubs the place ,she's going to take blood from, with alcohol. After, she sticks in the needle and takes blood out. She puts cotton on over the place she put a needle in, and a band aid over it. She puts the needle in a tube and puts a top on it.

Next she grabs some scissor's from her medical and I begin to freak out.

"Relax, I just need to cut up your pants to examine your thigh." she says and begins to cut once I nod my head. Minutes later she has a good piece of my thigh showing.

"I'll be back with some pain killer's." My moms. She leaves the room and comes back minutes later with some pills and a glass of water. I grab the two pills from her hand and the glass of water. I throw the pills in my mouth and chug down the water until the last drop.

"Wait five minutes, so the pain killers can kick in abit." she says and turns on my T.V. for me." I'll be back."

I hear a door slam downstairs and voices whispering. Minutes later my mom comes in with my dad behind her. My dad runs over to my side and pulls me into a huge hug and kisses my fore head.

"I missed you, sweetheart." He says.

"It doesn't feel like I left, but I missed you too." I tell him and he laughs.

Minutes later my mom has all her tools set out in front of her. She takes off her gloves and washes her hands in my bathroom. She comes back in and puts on new gloves.

"I'm going to take it out now, ok." My mom says I nod and clutch the side of the bed.

"It's ok to yell." She says and holds onto the end of the piece of wood.

She pulls onto the wood and I find myself yelling really loud, as if I'm being murdered. Seconds later, I'm releasing tears of pain with sweat pouring down my face.

"You have a small piece of wood stuck, try not to move your leg, this is going to hurt a lot." My mom tells me and grabs some sort of pincer except more creepy looking.

"This will be very quick." My dad says and I wipe sweat from my forehead.

"Your a terrible liar." I say and grit my teeth.

Seconds seem to pass and I don't feel a thing until I get the feeling that I'm being burned and stabbed at the same time. I yell really bad and cry out loud this time. This goes on for nearly five minutes until my mom has the small piece of wood.

"Damn piece of wood." I mutter in between sobs.

"I'll be back." My mom says and takes off the gloves." Jackson, put some pressure on her thigh, so she won't loose a lot of blood."

My father nods and puts pressure on my thigh with what I think is a towel? I could be wrong because I swear I've seen those in a hospital before. He presses abit more on my thigh and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry." he says and I shake abit. I hear a slam downstairs and then silence.

"Just don't do it again." I tell him.

Minutes begin to pass, until it's been thirty minutes. My mom probably wants me to be in pain.

I hear a slam again and running up the stairs. My mom comes in with all types of stuff but can only name the alcohol for cuts, and bandages, because I don't know what the rest of the things are.

"I had to run back to the hotel and grab a couple of things." she says and sets down all the things she needs.

I hear a slam downstairs and several feet.

"No one comes up here except for yourself." My mother tells my dad and he lets go. I put my hand on the towel looking thing, to keep pressure on my thigh.

"I'll be back." he says and kisses my forehead.

He leaves the room and my mom turns to me and says, "I'm going to wash your wound."

"Make it quick." I say and begin to shake in pain.

"I'm going to wash my hands first." she says and goes to my bathroom. I hear yelling and I think I hear peeta's voice.

"peeta?" I say and get up releasing the pressure from my wound.

"Katniss, lay down." my mother demands as she dries her hands.

"I want peeta." I say and get up. I hear his yells down stairs again.

"You can see him after wards." My mom says and lays me back down.

"I want him now." I complain and wipe sweat from my forehead.

"Katniss, you have to wait." She say and grabs something from her supplies." This won't hurt at all."

I nod and she drops water on my large cut. I sigh in relief of how good it feels.

"Bite your lip." she says and pats down really hard that it's unbearable. I bite my lip but that doesn't stop me from yelling in pain. She does this process with the water again, two more times.

"Here's the bad part." My mom says and takes out the alcohol for cuts. She pours some alcohol onto some piece of cloth and sets it on my thigh. I yell even worse than I did when she took out the small piece of wood. I cry really hard even though I try not to. I hear peeta's yells down stairs again.

"Just two more times." My mom tells me. I nod and say," Make it fast."

She puts more alcohol onto the piece of cloth and sets it on my leg. I yell really loud two more times, and before I know it, it's over. My mom puts on some ointment and wraps bandages around my thigh. I'm shaking violently, I'm sweating, and I'm crying.

" The bottom of your feet need stitches." She says and I nod.

"Those painkillers suck." I say and shake. She throws her head back and laughs," I was just setting the wound dear."

"I hope it isn't just something you made up." I say and she begins to clean my feet with water.

"I can assure you, its not." She says.

My mom does the same process she did with my thigh onto the bottom of my feet. She puts water on it, pats it really hard, puts alcohol on it with a towel looking thing. Then she begins to stitch my cuts.

"They're really deep, so I wouldn't recommend you walking on them for about a week." She says.

"What If I have to use the restroom?" I ask and wipe my tears.

"Have someone help you out." She says and grabs scissors. She cuts something and says," Your done."

"I have splinters in my hands." I say and wipe sweat from my forehead." How do I take those out?"

"Tweezers, I'll take them out for you." She says.

"No It's f-" I begin.

"I already said I'm taking them out." She says and takes her tweezers.

My mother takes out my splinters from my fingers in silence. It feels really uncomfortable to just sit here without talking, but then again, I don't think I want to have a friendly conversation with her after what she did.

"Your done." She says ten minutes later and I'm still shaking from my thigh. It still hurts really bad." You can see Peeta now."

"PEETA!" I yell really loud.

"Why are you yelling?" She asks and raises her brows.

"I'm calling peeta." I say and she nods her head and packs her medical stuff. I hear yelling downstairs again, and my mom stops what she's doing.

"I'll go get him." She says and leaves the room.

I hear her feet moving away from my room, followed by her voice. I don't know what she's saying because she's too far away but I know it belong to her. I hear my fathers voice and then peeta's.

I hear footsteps running up the stairs and running all the way towards my room. The door flies open and reveals peeta standing there. He looks awful. His eyes are bloodshot, his hair has a couple of small twigs, his skin is abit pale, and his arms are covered in small scratches. Before I can open my mouth to say something he rushes over to my side and plants a kiss on my trembling lips. The kiss is really passionate, that when he pulls away, he leaves me breathless.

"Are you ok, you seemed in a lot of pain." Peeta says. I see that he looks really worried.

"I'm fine." I say and smile. My thigh still hurts abit but the pain will pass, right?

"I was worried about you." Peeta says and I see that his eyes are filled with worry.

"I'm fine." I say and smile. I pull him in for a hug and smell him. Why do I always do this?

"You smell like wet dog." I say and he laughs.

"That's because I haven't showered in days." He says and I smile.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Wednesday." Peeta says and looks confused.

"Aren't you all supposed to be at school?" I ask and raise my brows.

"We are but we're ditching." He says and I shake my head in disapproval.

"Peeta, you can't miss school for me-" I begin and he kisses my lips softly.

"I couldn't go to school with you being out in the woods." he says and kisses my temple.

I smile at how cute he is. I could live a thousand life times and still not deserve him.

"You can thank gale's snare for helping gale find me." I say and he laughs. I see that he has really big bags.

"I won't thank the snare because It clearly injured my beautiful girlfriend." He says and I blush but I wonder when was the last time he slept." But I will thank gale."

"And rye." I say moments later, after I snap from my thoughts.

"And rye." He says and we both laugh like idiots.

"When was the last time you slept?" I ask and study his eyes.

"Last night." He says and I know that's a lie because he looks somewhere else.

"quit lying." I say.

"I'm not." He says and looks over at me." Fine, I haven't slept at all since you left."

"Peeta, you need to sleep." I say and sit up.

"I'm fine, I'll sleep later." He says and pushes me back gently.

"But peeta, you look awful." I say and he laughs and shakes his head.

"I'll get sleep later." He says and I frown.

I pull him in for a long kiss and were interrupted my the sound of knocking.

"Mellark, hurry up, your not the only one who wants to see her!" Johanna yells and I laugh.

"Give me a second." Peeta says.

"A second has passed." Johanna says and I laugh at how annoyed peeta looks.

"Give me a minute." Peeta says.

"The clock is ticking, hurry up and finish your little make out session." Johanna says and I blush at the thought of what happened in peeta's car. My butt ended up hitting the steering wheel. I blush more at this.

"What are you blushing about?" Peeta whispers and looks at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Remember those eight minutes we had in your car." I say and he nods and blushes.

"That's what I'm blushing about." I say and blush more.

"Do you want me to show you the trailor to the next sequel?" he asks and raises his brows.

I blush and say," Maybe."

"I'll just have to kiss the answer out of you." He says and I end up giggling. I cover my mouth with my hand. I have never giggled in my life, well I have when I was little but not for the past five years or six years.

"Your so cute when you giggle." He says and I blush some more.

"Well your the first person to hear me giggle for the first time in five years." I say and blush.

"What?" He asks almost shocked. He jokes around," I should deserve an award or something."

"Well you did win something." I says and smirk. It's like what happened in the woods was just a dream. But I feel pain coming from my thigh and remember it's not.

"What's my prize?" He asks and smirks, knowing where I'm going with this.

"Come close." I say and wrap my arms around his neck. When our lips barely brush Johanna bursts through the door and says," Your minute is up, my turn."

"To make out?" Finnick comes up from behind you." I would gladly love to join if-"

"I'm going to cut off your hair when your not looking." Johanna threatens and he takes off running." I need to talk to Katniss, so hurry up and say your goodbyes."

Peeta sighs and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you after everyone." he says and I smile.

"Out!" Johanna yells and points to the door. Peeta kisses my forehead one more time and heads for the door. When he leaves Johanna yells," Make sure to take a shower!"

**Glimmer's POV**

**(Author's Note: I just had to do this.)**

"Glimmer I don't think we should be doing this, what If someone catches us?" Brandi asks.

"Gosh, your so annoying, Brandi." I say and roll my eyes." We're not going to get caught and if we do, we'll just have to go with plan B."

"There's a plan B?" she asks and looks at me shocked.

"Yes you dumb bitch, I will tell you when the time comes." I say and fix my hair. Ugh, my hairline is crooked." I'm still mad at your dumb asses for not saving me from that Catpiss."

"I'm sorry Glimmer, I got really hurt in the thigh." Pricilla whines.

"Did you get a broken nose, bruises on your gorgeous face, and get punched in the throat!" I yell. I have tons of bruises because of that bitch but luckily my make up covered it up.

"No." She whispers.

"Then you don't know what hurt is, now get your ass over here and quit being a baby." I complain." We need to have everything ready before my babe gets here."

"Don't you think you've made her suffer enough, I mean you did inject her with tracker jacker venom." Brandi says." And she ran away."

"You're actually taking the enemies side!" I yell at her. She quickly shakes her head and I step towards her." When you're in love, you will understand."

"Ok." she whispers.

We walk into peeta's house and I see that it's ugly as always. It could use a huge make over but I can't leave any evidence that I was here. My gorgeous self ,and the dumb bitches I have for friends, follow me up the stairs into peeta's room.

It's ugly too, but that will all go away when he's mine. I'll make sure his room is perfect!

"What did you say we do with the wires again?" Pricilla asks.

"Damn it Pricilla, have you been listening at all!" I yell.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Just tape them behind furniture, make sure they're really hard to see." I say and she nods. Gosh, she can be so annoying sometimes.

"What are you planning on doing with all this anyways?" Brandi asks.

"You'll find out." I say and smirk.

Two hours later, we finish up our business and I think the plan is working. I will win peeta, I-

"Glimmer some-" Brandi begins.

"Brandi, I've told you a million times to not interrupt me when I'm thinking." I say. I need new friends.

"I'm sorry, but someone's coming up the stairs." She says.

"Hide!" I hiss. We cannot be caught.

I hear the steps coming closer. I see that Brandi hides in the closet, and Pricilla is standing behind a lamp.

"You dumb bitch, get under the bed with me!" I hiss and pull her under peeta's bed. It smells like sweat under here. It's really dark in here because his blankets are covering up everything.

I hear someone step into my baby's room and go into the bathroom and close the door. The shower water turns on and I get out from under the bed.

"Let's go." I whisper and they nod.

**Katniss POV**

Johanna kicked peeta out to tell me about her and thresh are dating now. I listened to her as I ate my soup. She was so excited. Everyone paid me a visit and I was really happy to see them again. Gale says I've been missing for three days but It feels like I fell asleep and woke up the next day.

"So, I've heard your yells of pain and we though we would cheer you up with a story." Wheat says.

"Do I want to hear it?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Yes." Rye says and nods.

"What's the story then?" I ask.

"Finnick would you like to do the honor's?" Wheat asks.

"What?" He asks and looks away from the mirror.

"Nothing." wheat says." You can go ahead and tell it rye."

"This happened when peeta was ten years old." He says and I nod." It was a week before Christmas and my mom all gave us jobs to do. I was supposed to decorate everyone's stockings, wheat had to decorate the Christmas tree, my mom was in charge of inviting her gossipy friends, my dad was in charge of cooking, and peeta was supposed to pick the music. Peeta stressed out about this because he was supposed to pick a Christmas song that no one's ever heard of. He ended up going into the attic and found an old box with old CD's. Music from a long time ago. He found this Christmas song by this lady called gaga or something and he thought it was perfect because no one will have heard of it. So Christmas day came and everyone was having fun. My mom told peeta to show everyone the song he chose and he played it on the CD player. Everyone was really shocked at the song."

"What were the lyrics?" I ask.

"Just listen to the song." Wheat says and takes out his phone." Oh, and If I didn't mention, the gossipy mothers brought they're snotty daughters and they got in trouble for dancing and singing to this song because they found it, catchy."

I nod my head and the song plays. I begin to laugh really loud after the song is done playing.

"He played that song?" I ask in between breaths.

"Yeah." Wheat says and all three of us are laughing. Finnick is still too busy looking at his hair.

"That must have been very funny." I say and laugh, but I remember that peeta's mother was abusive so he probably got beaten. I quit laughing and say," Did he turn out ok?"

"Yes, he just got grounded for a week by dad even though mom disagreed." Rye says.

Finnick looks at his watch and says," I need to jam for my date!"

"I thought your date was on Monday?" I ask.

"It got delayed, wish me luck!" He yells and runs out of my room. I can't help but feel abit guilty.

"He seems excited." Rye says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Can I ask you something." Wheat asks.

"Am I going to like the question?" I ask. Knowing wheat and rye, they can be inappropriate at random times.

"Probably not." Rye says.

"Then no." I say.

"I'm still asking." wheat says." What bra size are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask.

"Peeta wants to know." Rye says.

"Oh, really?" I ask.

They nod they're heads.

"Why don't I give him a call and tell him myself?" I ask and reach for my room phone.

"No, he'll beat our asses!" Rye and wheat yell.

"You're scared of your own brother?" I ask and laugh.

"When it comes to talking inappropriately to or about you , it can get pretty ugly." Wheat says.

I smile and blush," That's so sweet."

"Of course you would think that." Rye says and I nod.

Wheat's phone makes a ding noise and he looks at it, his eyes go wide.

"What?" I ask and try to look at what's on the phone.

"I don't think you should see." Wheat says and throws the phone across the room.

"Wheat Mellark, you show me what's on that phone!" I yell.

"You can't." He says and looks at rye.

"I'm going to get it myself then." I say and get up.

"Katniss you can't get up." rye says and stops me.

"Then show me the damn thing." I say annoyed.

"Fine, just don't get mad." He says and I nod. He grabs his phone form the corner and he shows me a picture text that shows peeta touching Glimmer's boob.

I feel angry but then I remember that peeta told me about what happened. In the bottom of the picture it says,' Peeta Mellark hooking up with Glimmer Rambin behind Katniss Everdeen's back? We knew they wouldn't last.'

"That's a lie." I say and burst into tears.

Rye and Wheat hug me and I hear running up the stairs.

"It's not true, peeta told me what happened." I cry some more.

"Katniss, that's not true! I'm not hooking up with her! I told you what happened at the hospital!" Peeta yells.

" I know." I say. Wheat and rye pull back.

"We should go." Wheat says and pulls rye by the shirt, out my room door.

"Why would someone think that?" I ask and cry.

"I don't know." He says and pulls me into a hug. I feel his wet hair against the side of my head and I begin to want a shower.

I look over at the clock and see that it's nearly about seven. I've been talking to people for three hours! That has to be my personal record.

"I'm taking a shower." I say and get up.

"Katniss, you can't stand up." he says and makes me look at him in the eyes.

"I want a shower." I say." I stink!"

"No you don't." Peeta says.

"Peeta, I haven't showered in three days." I say and give him a pleading look. My mom went to the store with prim, and my dad to buy me some things I might need for the next week.

"Ok." he says and lifts me towards the bathroom He sets me down on the closed lid of the toilet and starts the shower for me and gets out." If you need help, call me."

"Ok." I say and nod. He shuts the door and I lock it. I strip down till I'm naked and take off my bandages. I see the deep wound in my thigh, and the stitches in the bottom of my foot. I walk on my tip toes and get into the shower. The warm water feels so good on my sticky, sweaty skin. My wounds feel so much better feeling the water.

I shampoo my hair and I force to bite my lip, when the soap travels down my thigh. It stings for a couple of seconds but disappears. After, I scrub myself except for my thigh. I quickly condition my hair afterwards and rinse it out.

I shut the water off and grab a towel from my cupboard. I reach for my clothes but remember that I didn't get any. I can't go out there and get my clothes, peeta's there. I also can't ask him to get my clothes because he's going to have to look into my underwear and bra dwarer. What am I going to do?

I got it!

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Can you please go downstairs and see if prim is here?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll be back." he says and I hear my room door open.

I tip toe out and grab my clothes and tip toe back into the room. I managed to do it with out tripping and I didn't even feel pain! I silently close the bathroom door and reach to take off my towel. It's not on me. It was on me moments ago, though!

"Katniss she's not here." Peeta says. I dropped it out there! I'm such an idiot!" What is a wet towel doing out here, I swore it wasn't there when I left."

Shit!

"I don't know, I was in here the whole time." I say and change into my clothes.

He laughs and says," Katniss if you needed clothes you could've told me to leave the room, I would've understood."

"You tell me that now!" I say and he laughs.

I put on the ointment on my thigh wound and some on my stitches, before I put on the bandages. After I wrap the bandages on, I grab my brush and brush my hair. My hair is in knots so I do my best to not get frustrated with it. When It's all untangled, I side braid it and put on some deodorant. I open the bathroom door and I'm lift off the ground. I get carried to my bed, and I'm greeted with a kiss on my lips.

I smile and remember what rye and wheat told me about peeta. I laugh and peeta says," What?"

"Your brothers told me a story about you." I laugh.

"Which one?" He asks.

"When you were picking a song for Christmas." I say and laugh. He laughs and says," I remember that, it was funny when I found out what the lyrics meant."

"When did you find that out?" I ask and play with his hair.

"I was fourteen." He says and I laugh.

We kiss again and I feel that same hunger I did for peeta in the car. I pull him closer and he wraps his arms around my waist. I run my hands through his hair and the door bursts open.

"I told you Katniss needs to be helped at all times an-" I hear my moms voice. I open my eyes and see peeta's are open as well. I push peeta off me and I see that prim is smirking at me.

"She seems pretty fine to me." Prim says and crosses her arms.

"Crystal, she's just gotten a piece of wood stuck in her thigh, it's not like she's extremely ill." My dad says.

I look over at peeta and see that he's blushing really bad, and I probably am too.

"You know what, fine!" My mother yells and throws the bag at my father." Have it your way!"  
"Crystal, will you stop acting like a child-" He beings.

"I will not!" She yells back." You just decide to show up here after years and-"

"I told you what happened, I thought you would understand!" My dad yells back. I see that prim is in between them looking terrified.

"I don't believe you one bit, because your a liar!" She yells." You're going to leave them again and they're going to feel hopeless."

"I was trying to get you guys out of eviction so-" He yells back. Prim starts to cry. I motion her over and she crawls on my bed.

"You always do things your way and you never listen to what I have to say. You end up screwing up and coming back for a forgiveness!" My mom shouts." If Katniss doesn't get better in a week in a half, I'm taking her back to district four, whether she likes it or not. Prim too!"

"They have a say in who they want to-" They yell.

"Will you stop fighting and settle this like adults!" I yell." Don't come back in here until you've solved all your problems!"

"Katniss, stay out of this!" My mother yells." One week in a half, I'll be waiting for you both!"

She storms out of my room and prim bursts into tears.

"I don't want to leave." She cries.

"We're not." I tell her.

"Promise?" She asks and sniffles.

I don't honestly know what's going to happen.

"Promise?" Prim asks again.

"promise." I say and she runs over to dad.

"I'll leave you both alone." My dad says and closes the door. He quickly opens the door again and says," No sex."

"Dad." I say and blush.

"Just saying." He says and closes the door.

I look over at the clock and see that it's 8:54. I look over to peeta and see that he's lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking of?" I ask him.

"Just thinking of life without you here in district twelve." He says and looks at me with pained eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say and hold his hand.

"I hope not." Peeta says and kisses my forehead. He gives kisses my lips one last time and my stomach growls.

"I'll be back with some dinner." He says and leaves the room.

I sit there and grab the T.V. remote. I haven't even been here for a day and my parents are already fighting. Peeta comes back moments later with a tray of food. I see he made cheese buns and soup.

"You made my favorite." I say and smile. I set the remote back in it's place

"I do want you to get better so I'm going to have to spoil you with food." He says and I smile abit. He's too sweet.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask.

"I ate already." he says and I know he's lying.

"Peeta, we're sharing." I say and cross my arms.

"Katniss-" He begins.

"Peeta." I say, mimicking his tone.

"Fine." He says in defeat.

Peeta and I end up sharing soup and cheese buns in peace. He gets up and leaves my room and comes back with two glasses of water. he hands one two me and I chug the whole thing down. Peeta takes a drink or two of his and he says," Do you want mine?"

I nod and chug his glass down as well. He looks at me in shock and I say," I guess I miss drinking water."

I look over at the clock and see that It's 9:32.

" You better go home and sleep, you have school tomorrow." I say.

He shakes his head and says," I'm going to take care of you."

"Peeta, you-" I say abit angry. He can have a future.

"I'm doing this because I want to." He says and kisses my forehead." I'll be back tomorrow.

"Wait- Can you stay with me?" I ask. I'm scared that I might get crazy again, even though there's a possibility it might have been tracker jacker venom.

"Always." He says and lays down on my bed with me. He lays on his side, and I lay on my good side. I cuddle into his arms and he wraps his arms around me.

I go to sleep listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Next chapter will be good though. Please review and have a lovely rest of the week. Also, I just made Mrs. Mellark patch up the wounds how I thought wounds are cleaned. Forgive me If I'm wrong but I didn't have enough time to Google the answers. My next update will be in two to three days. Love you all! Review! **

**P.S. the song that got peeta in trouble for Christmas is called,' Christmas tree by Lady Gaga'. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: So I have news... I got over a hundred reviews! I want to thank you all so much, you guys are truly amazing! I love you all! *cries* I'll see you all at the bottom of the page. *wipes tears***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_I'm running through the woods and I trip on something. I look over and see that It's a dead body. I quickly get up and go back to running, but I seem to be slowing down. I hear low growls behind me and I try to run faster, but I can't seem to. The growls turn into a loud roar, and I begin to yell. I'm going to die._

_"Katniss!" I hear someone yell and I begin to shake._

"Katniss!" I hear someone yell again and I open my eyes. I see that peeta is holding onto my wrists and staring at me.

"Nightmare?" He asks and kisses my fore head.

"Yes." I say and he goes back onto his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks and caresses my hair.

"I was running through the woods and I tripped over a dead body. I got up and ran but I seemed to be running slow. I heard growl behind me so I tried to run fast but I couldn't. The growls turned into a roar and I thought I was going to die. Then you woke me up." I say and he pulls me into his arms.

"It's not real, it's just a dream." He says and kisses my fore head.

"I know." I say into his chest." What time is it?"

"7:00." He mumbles and kisses my cheek.

"You should start getting ready school is-" I begin and he says," I told you, I'm staying here with you Katniss."

"Peeta, you can-" I begin and he lifts my chin up and kisses me. Seconds later he pulls away and says," I'm going to take care of you."

I sigh in defeat and say," Fine."

"Go back to sleep." He says and I put my head back on his chest. I nod and try going to sleep, but I just can't seem to.

"I can't sleep." I say moments later. I look up and see that peeta is still awake.

"Well, I can make you breakfast, want to come?" He asks and I nod my head. He gets up and carries me downstairs and sets me down on the counter top. He walks over to the refrigerator and takes starts to take out all types of things. Peeta sets them down beside me and says," Do you want to stay here or watch T.V.?"

"I'll stay here." I say and he nods." Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine." He says and shoots me a smile that causes me to blush and look down. That smile!

"What are you thinking about?" He asks and pours flour into a bowl.

"I-um-um- nothing." I say and blush.

"It's not my eyes again, is it?" Peeta asks and laughs.

I blush really hard and say," No."

"Well, then I don't know." He says and smirks as he grabs two eggs.

"Your smile." I mumble and blush.

"Katniss, my smile is not as good as yours." He says and I blush some more.

"Quit lying." I say and shake my head.

"It's the truth." He says and looks at me.

"No it's not." I say. My smile is just regular, what so good about mine.

Peeta walks over to me and says," Why do you say that?"

"Because, It's just regular I guess." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"What will make you agree with me?" He asks and looks at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Nothing." I say and smirk.

"Not even, this." He says and kisses me.

When he pulls away I say." Nope."

"How about this." he says and tickles me. I begin to laugh and say," Stop. st...stop.."

"I just want you to say it." He says and laughs.

"Your going to make me pee on the counter." I say and laugh uncontrollably.

"Just say it, and I'll stop." He says and laughs.

"It, there I said it." I say in between laughs.

"Katniss." He says and laughs abit." Say my smile is beautiful."

"No." I say and laugh some more. I'm going to pee myself." Peeta, stop I'm going to pee all over the counter."

"We can be here all day Katniss." He says and I laugh.

"My.. My smile is beautiful." I say and he stops tickling me. I catch my breath and see he's smirking.

"Was that so hard?" He asks and I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up." I say and roll my eyes. I try to hop off the counter but peeta stops me.

"You'll open up your stitches." He says and grabs my hands." Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just want to go pee." I say and we laugh.

He carries me to the bathroom and gets out. I close the door and do my business. When I'm done, I wash my hands and brush my teeth since I'm in the bathroom already. I look in the mirror and see that ,my braid isn't that messed up. I tip toe over to the door, and see that peeta isn't here. I tip toe down the hall and peek into the kitchen. He's in there mixing something. I get on my knees and crawl all the way behind him, he doesn't notice I'm here.

"BOO!" I yell and he screams. He drops abit of what was on the bowl onto the floor and I begin to laugh.

"Your going to pay." he says in his best angry voice. He grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder, carefully, so that my thigh doesn't start to hurt. He sets me on the couch and begins to tickle me. It's a good thing I peed.

"Stop." I say and laugh. I get an idea.

I grab his hand and pull him in for a kiss. He immediately stops and just concentrates on the kiss. I grab his bicep and try to pull him closer, He grabs my waist and does the same. Minutes later, I'm on his lap and we're having a make out session. His hands are on my butt and mines are running through his hair. I hear someone clear they're throat and we pull away and see my dad standing there.

"Hands off." he tells peeta and he takes his hands off my butt. I can see the blush on peeta's face." Calm down boy, you look like your about to burst or something."

I look over at peeta and see that he is super red.

"I'm going to wake up prim." My dad says and heads up the stairs. I burst out laughing and rest my head on peeta's shoulder.

"That was two times you're dad has saw me make out with you." Peeta whispers and I laugh." Yesterday he saw me all over you, today he saw me touching your butt."

"Peeta-" I begin.

"What kind of impression am I making, your dad probably doesn't like me." Peeta says and I take my head off his chest.

I shake my head and say," Peeta, he doesn't hate you."

"How would you know?" He asks.

"I know he doesn't hate you because your a good person. Your sweet, kind, caring, funny, romantic,-" I begin and he just kisses me. He pulls away seconds later and I say," He doesn't hate you."

"Ok." He replies and lifts me up bridal style taking me towards the counter top. He begins to mix that thing in the bowl and starts to cook it. When he's done, I see that he made pancakes.

"Again!" I yell in excitement.

He laughs and carries me to the table. He sets a stack of pancakes in front of me and I give him a peck on the lips.

"You know how to spoil a girl." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"Not just any girl." He says and goes to flip some pancakes. Prim comes in the room looking beautiful in a dress.

"You look beautiful, prim." I say.

"Thanks." She says and twirls." What do you think peeta?"

"I agree with Katniss, you look beautiful." Peeta says." Want pancakes?"

"Yes, please." Prim says and turns to me." Don't forget to change your bandages, and to apply ointment."

"I won't." I say and smile at how motherly like she acts.

"Here you go." He says and gives prim her stack of pancakes.

"Thank you peeta." Prim says and sits in front of me." Katniss, how do you flirt with a guy?"

Peeta snorts and laughs and I just sit there looking dumb.

"Um, Um, I think you just, I don't know ok." I say and hide my face from embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing you." Prim says and she laughs along with peeta.

"You guys are evil." I say and eat my pancakes.

"But you love us." Prim says and giggles. I continue to eat my pancakes. Well I can't say that I love prim and like peeta, that will just probably hurt him. I'll just stay silent.

"So how are things going with Rory?" I ask and she blushes.

"Looks like we have another fire girl." Peeta says and prim and I blush.

"Shut up." I mutter and he laughs. His laugh is so perfect as well.

"We're just friends." Prim says moments later." How are things going with you and peeta, dad told me he caught you letting peeta touch your junk."

I choke on my pancake and she giggles.

"Did you enjoy yourself peeta?" Prim asks and I turn to see him turning beat red. She laughs really hard while peeta and I just blush.

"Prim, I heard that Rory kissed you in the cheek." I say and she turns beat red. It's true?

"How would you know that, you were gone for days!" She yells and turns red.

"I just randomly said that, I didn't think it'd be true." I say and she turns red." Karma."

"You guys are both evil." She says and peeta and I both look at each other and smile.

"But you love us." We say in our best prim voice.

"Peeta!" I hear someone yelling outside. There's running and then rye and wheat enter the house.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"We smelled pancakes." Rye says and prim and I laugh. Peeta just rolls his eyes and says," Sit down."

Rye sits by me and wheat sits next to prim.

"So what are we talking about?" Rye asks. I look at prim and shake my head but she smirks and says," How peeta was grabbing Katniss's ass."

"And how prim's cheek was being attacked by Rory's lips." I say really fast and they both burst out laughing.

"That's enough to get us through breakfast." Wheat says and Peeta groans in annoyance.

"So Katniss, how was the experience?" Rye asks.

"Shut up, rye." Peeta says and flips a pancake.

My dad comes in the kitchen and sits on the counter top like a little kid.

"What's the buzz?" He asks.

I give him an angry look and he seems to understand.

"Prim spilled the beans didn't she?" He asks and I nod.

"Now peeta and I are being teased." I say and smirk mischievously and glance over at prim. She smiles at first but then shakes her head." Dad, did you know that your little girl got kissed in the cheek by a boy?"

"Really ,Katniss?" Prim says and blushes.

"Another fire girl!" Wheat yells and peeta laughs.

"Double threat." Rye says.

"I want to know his name, age, address,-" My dad begins.

"Dad, she's not going to live with him it was just a kiss on the cheek." I say and chew my pancakes.

"Katniss I have to know who this boy is." He says.

"They're just friends." Peeta says and flips another pan cake.

"You remind me of your father." My dad says and I can already imagine the smile on peeta's face.

"What about us, who do we remind you of?" Rye asks.

"Your father's brother." My dad says and the boys high five each other.

"Uncle Joe was always awesome." Wheat says.

"You both think he's awesome because both of you have the same dreams." peeta says and shakes his head.

"One day I will own a mansion with a bunch of pretty women surrounded around me." Rye says and wheat nods his head.

"Katniss, you can join too." Wheat says and his eyes go wide once he sees that my dad is here and so Is peeta.

My dad looks shocked at first but peeta says," Wheat, what did-"

"I forgot, I'm sorry Katniss." Wheat apologizes.

"It's ok." I say and eat my pancakes.

Wheat leans over and whispers," I'm not that sorry, the offer is still on the table."

"I'll keep that in mind." I tell him and laugh.

Peeta hands rye, wheat, and my dad a plate of pancakes. Then he hands everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks peeta." Dad says and drinks some of his juice.

"Thanks little brother." Rye teases him and I can't help but smile.

"Peeta these pancakes are amazing, they're even better than your father's." My dad says.

"Thank you." Peeta says and blushes.

"I better get going, I'll see you all later!" Prim says, taking one last sip of juice, and gives me and dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Prim!" We all yell as she opens the door of the house.

"Bye!" She yells back.

"Peeta shouldn't you be going to school?" Wheat asks.

"I'm staying here to take care of Katniss." Peeta says." Shouldn't you two be going to work?"

"Yeah, but we can be a couple of minutes late, no one really comes in the mornings." rye says.

"I better get going to work, peeta since your staying here with Kat, I need you to do me a favor and keep it in your pants." My dad says.

"I-Ok." Peeta says and blushes. Rye and wheat laugh.

"I'm just kidding, I trust you, but not Kat." Dad says." She was always the trouble maker as a child."

"Dad." I say and hide my face.

"Sorry, Kat." he says and kisses the top of my head." I'll see you later."

"Bye." I say and blush.

"I bet you if we leave and come back five minutes later, they'll both be naked." Wheat says and high fives rye.

"You guys have issues." I say and remove my hands from my face.

"Maybe." Rye says and gets up." I'll see you later, you teenagers."

"Bye!" Wheat yells and follows rye.

"Bye!" Peeta and I yell back.

Peeta serves a plate of pancakes for himself and orange juice. He joins me at the table and says," Sorry about rye and wheat."

"It's ok, they're jerks at times but they're really sweet at times too." I say and drink my orange juice.

"You got that right." He says and digs into his pancakes.

When he's done he takes all the plates from the table and sets them in the sink. I should be doing something. I'm going to wash the dishes.

I get up but peeta runs over to me and sits me down.

"I want to do something, you're doing everything and I feel guilty because my ass is sitting down." I say.

"Katniss, you can't get up because of your stitches." He says and sits in front of me.

"Yeah, but-" I begin but remember that my aunt Effie owns a special ointment from the capital that helps cure cuts and wounds overnight.

"Can you get the phone please?" I ask.

"Sure." He says and gets up. He grabs the house phone and hands it to me.

I dial my aunt's number and she picks up really fast," This is Effie Abernathy."

"Aunt Effie, I need some of that ointment from the capital." I say.

"Your mother gave me specific instructions to not give you some of that ointment." She says and I get angry." She wants you to heal on your own."

"The reason she doesn't want you to give me some is because she wants to take me back to district four." I say in anger.

"I'm sorry but I can't dear, I don't want your mother mad at me." She says." Get well soon."

I sigh in anger and click end. Well then I'll just have to talk to Haymitch.

"Can you please take me to Haymitch?" I ask and he nods.

"Are you ok?" He asks and lifts me up.

"Yes, but I'm starting to get a feeling that my mom was lying and that my wound will take longer than a week in a half to heal." I say and scowl.

"Why do you need Haymitch?" He asks.

"Aunt Effie has this ointment from the capital that helps heal wounds overnight and my mom gave her instructions to not give me any. That's why Haymitch is going to call and convince her." I say and he gives me a small smile.

He opens Haymitch's room door and sets me on an arm chair. Haymitch is passed out on his bed clutching a bottle. I remember yesterday he came in and grunted, then he left seconds later.

"HAYMITCH WAKE UP!" I yell and he wakes up but lands on the floor.

"Couldn't you shake me awake." He says and stands up but stumbles. Peeta helps him to the arm chair in front of me and I say," Do you know what my mom is going to do?"

"Yeah, she's planning to take you to district four if you don't get better in a week in a half." he says and grabs a bottle of unopened liquor.

"You were asleep, how would you know?" Peeta asks shocked.

"I hear everything." He says and looks over at peeta and I." I hear your grabbing ass now, Mellark."

"How did you-" I say and begin to blush.

"I hear everything." He says and pops the seal of his liquor.

"I made pancakes." Peeta says.

"Good job." Haymitch says and drinks the liquid.

"Don't you want an actual breakfast?" I ask and look over at peeta to see he's shocked.

"I'm having one right now." My uncle says and drinks some more.

"I think that's enough." Peeta says and takes the bottle from Haymitch but receives a punch in the face. He falls to the ground and Haymitch grabs his drink.

"You don't ever do that again or I will beat you with that bottle!" I yell at my uncle and crawl over to peeta. I cup his face and say," Are you ok?"

"I think so." He says and sits up. There's a bruise forming on the side of his cheek and I turn and give Haymitch a death glare.

"Relax, he's well enough to grab your ass again." Haymitch says and chuckles.

'It's not funny." I say and scowl." I came here to tell you to call your wife and tell her to give me some of that ointment shit form the capital, because my mom told her not to give me any."

"It's about damn time you asked for my help, I thought you we're just going to sit there and let my dumb ass sister take you away from your ass grabbing boyfriend, your crazy friends, your lovely uncle and aunt, and your father." Haymitch says and I blush when he calls peeta my ass grabbing boyfriend. He reaches for the phone and says," This will only take a minute."

I sit on peeta's lap and look at the side of his cheek. The bruise is really bad.

"I'm fine." Peeta says but I shake my head and kiss the spot where the bruise is at.

"Woman, I just got a deep cut in my damn arm. It's pretty deep bring that ointment shit with you, I need it." He says and clicks the end button.

"Will she come?" I ask.

"She's coming." He says." Now leave me alone, go do something with your lives."

"Fine." Peeta says and lifts me up bridal style. We leave Haymitch's room and he takes me upstairs. He sets me in my room and he says," I'm going to go over to my house and change, I'll be right back."

"Ok." I say and see his bruise." Peeta wait!"

"yeah." He says and rushes over to my side.

"You need to put ice on the bruise." I say and he shakes his head.

"I told you Katniss its fine." He says and kisses my fore head.

"Fine." I say and cross my arms. I'm going to do something he doesn't like.

"Are you mad?" He asks.

"No." I say and shake my head." Go on and change, I'll be here."

"I won't take long." he says and leaves the room. Once I hear the sound of the front door open and I close I getup from the bed and tip toe all the way downstairs. I go over to the refrigerator and fill up and bowl with ice and grab a rag.

I tip toe upstairs, but It gets more difficult to keep my balance so I'm moving really slow. I hear the sound of a car, and It's probably Effie's so I try and go upstairs abit faster. I get to the top stair and nearly fall on my ass but I catch myself.

I tiptoe to my bedroom and set the bowl of ice on my nightstand. I set the rag beside the bowl and lay down on my bed. I hear Effie's yells downstairs.

"Haymitch, dear where are you?" Effie says in her high pitched voice.

"In the guest room." I hear him yell.

"You need to be careful Haymitch." I hear her say. Her heels are louder than her voice though.

Minutes later Effie's heels click up the stairs and she comes into my room. I see that today she's wearing a blue wig.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asks and walks over to the side of my bed.

"Fine." I say and she gives me a sad smile.

"Ok." She says and sits down on my bed." I'm not supposed to tell you this but I'm starting to feel bad because I know how much prim means to you."

"What are you getting at Effie?" I ask.

"Don't take prim to school tomorrow, your mother's planning on taking her out of school and then coming here to take you." She says and gives me a sad smile.

"Thanks for the heads up Effie." I say and give her a small smile.

"Your welcome dear, and don't let prim out of your sight." She says and I nod.

She leaves my room and peeta comes in seconds later with another pair of clothes on. He sits beside me and I turn towards the night stand. I fill up the rag with some ice and turn back around and press it against peeta's cheek.

"Katniss I said it was fine." Peeta says.

"No it's not." I say and shake my head.

"How did you get the ice and rag?" He asks.

"I got it myself." I say and he gives me a disapproving look.

"Katniss, your not supposed to get up." he says and I just shrug my shoulders and keep the rag pressed against his cheek.

"We got the ointment now, so it's not big deal." I say.

My mother is just a snake in the grass. She was actually going to take prim from me.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks with concern in his eyes.

"Effie told me that my mother was going to take prim out of school tomorrow and then she's going to come for me." I say and look away abit mad.

I can feel peeta's heart beat quicken and he grabs my wrist.

"She's not going to take you, she can't." He says and his voice cracks a little.

"I know. Prim's not going to school tomorrow and we'll have to stay somewhere else." I say and think for abit. I can always go over to Annie's or Johanna's.

"You can stay with me." Peeta says and grabs both of my hands. I try to hold onto the rag to make sure that the ice doesn't fall.

"Peeta I'm not sure that's a good idea, she might assume I'm with you." I say and he looks abit disappointed.

"Then where will she least expect you to be?" He asks.

"Finnick." I say and snap my fingers." She met him at the party and I know that she knows he's a big flirt. She would least expect me there."

"So you're going to stay at finnick's?" He asks with a big frown.

"If he even lets me." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"I know finnick and he won't turn down an opportunity like this." he says and rolls his eyes. I laugh and press the rag back onto his bruise." I can already imagine that smirk on his face and him saying,' Nobody can't resist this.' "

I laugh and he just smiles abit. My laughter dies down and peeta and I both begin to lean in. Our lips touch and the kiss begins slow and gentle. Minutes later we're all over each other. His hands are on my back and they begin to slide down again. I begin to blush but I pull myself closer to him. His hands reach my butt and I hear laughter behind us.

I turn around and see that my uncle Haymitch is laughing his butt off.

"It's true!" He says in between laughs.

I blush and roll off of peeta.

"I always knew you weren't that innocent, boy." Haymitch says after he's caught his breath. He looks at peeta and then at me and laughs again.

I look over at peeta and see that he's blushing really bad. I see that his blue eyes are filled with embarrassment.

"Your new nickname is ass grabber Mellark." Haymitch says when he's calmed down. I look over at peeta and see that he's blushing a very dark red because of his new nickname." I came up here to bring you you're ointment, but it looks like I interrupted a ass grabbing session."

He bursts into laughter again and I hide my face with a pillow.

"Get out Uncle." I mutter and shut my eyes tight.

"Here's the ointment." He says and I feel a small thud on the bed. He must've threw it." I'll let you two get back to what you were doing."

Right when I think he's leaving he says," You don't want to keep Katniss waiting boy."

"Out!" I yell and throw a pillow at the door way. He dodges it and laughs, but closes my room door.

I slowly look over at peeta and see that he's still red.

"I'm sorry about my uncle." I say and it comes I out in a whisper. He turns towards me and I see that all the embarrassment has faded and is replaced by love. Love. He told me he loves me once but I didn't say it back and I still feel guilty about it. He understands, right? Or is he abit disappointed I didn't say it back.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks and looks at me, trying to study my face.

"Nothing." I say and reach over for the ointment. Before I can even reach it he grabs it.

"Tell me what's wrong." Peeta says looking concerned.

I sigh and say," I feel guilty ok."

"Why?" He asks looking confused.

"I- forget it." I say and grab the ointment out of his hands and get up.

"Katniss." He says concerned.

"I know, I'm not supposed to get up." I say and head over to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I take off my bandage from my leg and see that my wound looks gross. I grab some ointment and there's a light knock on the door.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." Peeta says softly.

"What are you sorry about?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, but I know that I upset you." He says sounding sad.

"You didn't, it's just me and my thoughts." I say and I don't hear anything. I put my fingers into the ointment and before I get the chance to apply it on my thigh peeta says," Can I come in?"

"What- No, you can't see me like this, my wounds look disgusting." I say and shake my head event though he isn't here.

"Katniss, I've seen worse." He says.

"From who?" I ask.

"When I was thirteen wheat and rye were playing with fireworks outside. When rye lit a firework up it got on his hand and burned it. Wheat put it out and he was rushed to the hospital. He had second degree burns on his hand and the doctor said we had to clean them and then put on ointment on his back every single day. My mom was too grossed out to do it, my dad was on a business trip, wheat was grossed out as well, so that left me to take care of him." He says. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"I don't want to gross you out." I murmur.

"You won't I promise, I can help you out." He says and I sigh. I wipe my fingers on a towel and bandage my wound up again. I open the door and peeta falls in.

"Leaning on the door, I see." I say and laugh.

"I didn't expect you to open it." He says and blushes. I put my hand out and he takes it. I help him up and he sets me on the small space of seating in the tub. He sits beside me and take my leg onto his lap.

"Maybe I should do it if-" I begin but he gives me a frown. I immediately shut up and let him take off the bandage off of my thigh. When the bandage drops to the ground I expect him to faint, or start throwing up, maybe even to run out the room, but he doesn't. He gently sets my leg down and walks over to the sink and washes his hands. He grabs the ointment and comes back to where he was sitting. He puts my leg back on his lap and he turns to me and says," Tell me if it hurts."

I nod my head and he grabs some ointment and applies it on my thigh. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. It burns, really bad.

"Did I hurt you, I'm sorry I -" Peeta begins but I shake my head and say," It wasn't you, the wound was made yesterday so of course it's going to hurt."

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod." I'm just going to put on a bit more."

"Ok." I say and bite my lip. He puts on abit more and It's not so bad anymore. He wraps the bandage up again and moves towards my feet. He applies some ointment on the stitches and puts the lid back onto the small jar. I feel a sting come from my thigh and feet and It doesn't leave. It should leave in a couple of minutes or so.

"What do you want to do now?" Peeta asks while washing his hands.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I ask and try to ignore the pain.

"There is something, I've been wanting to ask you for a while." He says and wipes his hands.

"What is that?" I ask. He sits down beside my and sets me on his lap.

"Remember the first time we kissed and you ran away." he asks and I nod, looking into his eyes.." Why did you run?"

Should I tell him? He did ask me. The feeling in my thigh and stiches becomes worse but I ignore it.

"I just thought for a second that glimmer asked you to kiss me so she could get to me." I say." And by getting to me, I mean so she can tell the whole school that I believed you liked me and other stuff I don't want to say."

Peeta doesn't answer and I think he's angry at me. I look up at him and see shock in his eyes.

"Katniss you know I would never agree to do something like that." He says softly and I see honesty in his eyes.

"I know." I say and smile abit. The pain on my wounds gets really bad that if feels like I'm being burned. Peeta begins to lean in and I want to too but I can't stand the dumb pain on my thigh. I hands on the back of peeta's neck and begin to lean in but this stupid feeling of being burned makes my rest my head on his chest and grip his neck.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asks and puts his hands on my arms.

"Nothing." I say and the pain gets a lot worse that I fight tears from forming in my eyes.

"What's wrong." He says and tries to look at my face but I hide it in his chest.

"Nothing." I say and a few tears come out of my eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asks and rubs small soothing circles in my back.

"No." I say and a sob escapes my mouth. The pain continues to get worse with every second.

"What's wrong?" He asks and makes me look up at him. I look into those blue eyes and tears of pain stream down my cheeks that I look away.

"This ointment isn't working, it's just causing a very painful feeling." I say and sniff.

"I'll go talk to Haymitch, maybe it's just working, but I'll make sure." He says and carries me over to my bed. He sets me down and kisses my fore head before he leaves. I grab a pillow and bite into it to keep me from crying.

Peeta comes back and he sets down beside me. I take the pillow out of my mouth and look at him.

"Well what'd he say?" I snap. I don't mean to but I just can't stand this pain.

"He said and I quote,' Well what did you expect. You can't just put it on and wait for it to work miracles without it doing abit of pain. Get out of here and leave me alone.'"

I roll my eyes abit but say," What do I do then?"

"Just fight through it." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me.'

"I just feel like taking that damn thing off." I say and he laughs.

"I'm sure you do." He says and kisses my fore head." Whenever it hurts really bad, you can squeeze the heck out of me."

"That's just torture for you." I say abit shocked.

"Not really." He says and smirks abit.

"If you say so." I say and wrap my arms around him.

I rest my head on top of his beating heart and try to listen to it. It calms me down abit but I can't stop tears from flowing down my cheeks.

"It's ok." Peeta says and rubs my back.

The pain begins to feel unbearable that I begin to squeeze peeta really hard. I don't stop though, I continue to squeeze harder.

"Katniss, if it hurts so much I can give you some sleep syrup." Peeta says casually. How can he not feel uncomfortable with me squeezing him.

"Will it take the pain away?" I ask.

"Yes, but you'll be asleep." He says.

"Ok." I say and hold onto him tighter.

He chuckles and says," Katniss if you want me to get the syrup, you're going to have to let go of me."

"Then what am I supposed to hold onto." I sob and tears stream down my cheeks.

"HAYMITCH!" he yells and horror crosses my face.

"No!" I yell and he laughs uncontrollably.

"I'm just kidding." He says and gives me a peck on the lips. I let go of him and he hands me a pillow." I'll be back really fast."

"Don't take too long." I say and squeeze my pillow.

"I won't." He says and I hear him running down the hall.

I close my eyes and try to focus on ignoring to pain but it just won't happen. I should just take it off right now and wait weeks for my wounds to heal. I don't care if its too long, this hurts like hell.

Peeta comes back about a minute later with a spoon and a packet of something on the other hand. He rips open the packet and pours the syrup onto the spoon. Peeta hands me the spoon and I make sure to take off all the syrup. I hand it back to him and he places the spoon on my nightstand along with the small packet.

"How long till it kicks in?" I ask and he lays down beside me.

"About a minute or two." He says and wraps his arms around me.

"When will I wake up again?" I ask and put my head on his chest.

"I don't know, I guess you just wake up." He says and rubs small circles on my waist.

"Oh." I say and start to feel abit foggy." I think it's kicking in already."

He chuckles and says," I can tell with the way your talking."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I talk." I say and my eyes begin to feel heavy.

"Right Katniss." He says and kisses my cheek." I love you."

He does it again and I freeze. I don't know what to say, I don't think I'm ready to say it.

"Katniss you don't have to say it back." He says abit sad.

"Ok." I say like the dumb person I am. My eyes begin to close and I mumble for peeta to stay with me.

He whispers something back but I don't quite catch it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again thank you all for reviewing and I look forward seeing what you all have to say about this chapter. I wrote another story and it's called,' Reasons to hate Monday.' Make sure to check that story out. Now, I have a question for you guys. Do you guys think that Katniss's mom and her dad should get back together or not? Please leave it in a review and let me know. I hope you all liked this chapter and there will be a few times where glimmer strikes again in the future but I think Katniss has dealt with enough issues lately. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Most of you told me that you do no want Katniss's parent's together so they won't. Thank you for your reviews and please tell me what you all think of this chapter. I'll see you all at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katni****ss's POV**

I wake up and stretch my fingers across the bed, to search for peeta's warmth. I find nothing but the cold from the sheets.

I turn over to my side and see that it's twelve o'clock in the middle of the night. I look out the window and see nothing but darkness. I don't have the pain in my thigh or stiches anymore. I take off the bandage from my thigh but I can't see anything. I get up and turn on the room light. I look down and see that my thigh wound is completely healed. I look at the bottom of my feet and see that the stitches dissolved and the cuts are all healed. I smile and run around the room and laugh.

I hear foot steps coming towards my room so I grab my bandages off the floor, open my window and turn off the lights. I hide in my closet and hear my room door open.

"Katniss?" I hear peeta's voice. I hear footsteps again and I hear his voice become more frantic." Katniss?"

He begins to walk around my room and I hear a sob escape his mouth. I instantly feel guilty. I hop out of the closet and he jumps abit.

"Katniss, is that you?" I hear his voice crack a little and it breaks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"I thought your mom took you!" He nearly yells at me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." I say. I've never seen him this mad before.

He sighs and says," Did you heal?"

"Yes." I say and he nods before he leaves my room. I think I made him mad, and I hate myself for it.

I should've have just ran downstairs and told him, but no! I decided to just hide from him and try to surprise him!

I cry and walk over to my bed. I get under the blankets and cry some more. I'm such a dumb freak!

I hear my door open and the sound of his voice.

"Hey Katniss, while you were sleeping I- are you hurt?" I hear him ask he comes over to my side. I feel his hands on my back and tears stream down my cheeks.

"No." I say in a shaky voice.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks and I notice worry.

"Because you hate me." I say and cry some more.

"Katniss, I don't hate you." I hear him say and he tries to move the blankets. I curl up into a ball and hide my face in my knees. I feel his cool hand on my back and he says," Katniss look at me."

I shake my head and he pulls my onto his lap.

"Look at me Katniss." He says and I look up at him. I see his perfect blue eyes are looking down at me." I don't hate you, I love you more than anything in the world."

I sigh in anger because every time he tells me this I feel guilty for not saying it back.

"You don't have to say it back Katniss." He says and I feel guilt.

I sigh and pull him in for a kiss that's extremely passionate. He cups my cheek and I put one leg up to his waist. He trails kisses down my neck which cause me to moan softly. I pull him on top of me and kiss him hard. My hands trail down his chest and he moans. He puts me on top of him and his hands go directly to my butt and I put my hands behind his neck. I begin to take off my shirt and I feel him freeze. When I throw my shirt on the floor, I continue kissing him. I put his hands on my hips and his heart beat begins to pound. I kiss him once more and I say," We should stop now."

He nods and I get off of him and lay down beside him. Do I love Peeta?

"I made you some cheese buns." He says and sits up.

"Really?" I say and sit up really fast.

He laughs and says," Yeah, come on."

I get up and he carries me bridal style.

"I can walk now." I say and he smirks.

"I know but I prefer this way." he says and I laugh.

He carries me downstairs and he puts me down once we reach the kitchen.

"Where's prim and Haymitch?" I ask.

"Prim is asleep, and your uncle Haymitch is outside feeding some geese." He says and I laugh abit.

"What is he feeding them, alcohol?" I ask and he chuckles abit.

"No, just some corn." He says and I nod my head.

"And my dad?" I ask.

"He's out hunting for sae." He says.

"Where are those cheese buns?" I ask and he hands me a tray.

I see that there are about a dozen cheese buns.

"You're the best." I say and start eating one.

He laughs and says," Whatever you say."

I walk over to the phone and pick it up. I dial finnick's number and I press call.

It rings a couple of times but he eventually picks up.

"Hello." He says in a sleepy voice.

"Hey finnick." I say and wink at peeta.

"Oh hey, fire girl." He says and I blush. Peeta raises a brow and I shake my head.

"Listen, Is it ok if prim and I spend the night-" I begin and I hear him nearly shouting.

"I new it!" He says in joy." You got tired of peeta, and now you want some of this."

"No you idiot." I say and peeta laughs." I need to spend the night later on, to hide from my mother."

"Oh." He says abit sad and I know it's fake." We can always sleep together you know."

"In your dreams finnick." I say and hand the phone to peeta.

Peeta puts the phone to his ear and blushes madly.

"What?" I say and take the phone from his hands. I put it to my ear and say," Can you please repeat that."

"Sure." Finnick says." I will have a dream of you and I sleeping naked together."

I laugh out loud and look at peeta and see that he's still blushing.

"Finnick, just so you know, you said that to peeta." I say and I hear finnick gasp.

"Your lying." He says.

"No. Right after I said in your dreams I gave it to peeta." I say and laugh really hard.

"Your so evil." He mutters.

"I got you back didn't I." I say and laugh. I look up at peeta and see that he's red." Don't worry peeta, I'll protect you from Finnick."

"No-I- that was meant for you Katniss." Finnick says in shock.

"I'll see you later Finnick." I say and click the end button.

I look over at peeta and see that he's still blushing in embarrassment. I walk over to him and give him a hug and laugh.

"You know it was meant for me." I say in between laughs." I think that he just made things awkward for you two."

"I hope not, finnick has been my friend since the seventh sixth grade." peeta says and wraps his arms around me.

"That's a pretty long time." I say and rest my head on his chest.

He kisses the top of my head and I say," Have you gotten sleep?"

"Yes." He says but I know he's lying.

"Peeta, go get some sleep." I say and pull away from him.

"I'm not tired." He says and I shake my head.

"Peeta, please." I say and look at him in the eye.

"What if your mom comes and I'm not here to-" he begins but I interrupt him.

"Peeta, she's not going to come." I say and cup his face with my hands." If she does I'll throw cheese buns at her."

He laughs and kisses me on the lips. I return the kiss and pull away and say," Go on and get some sleep, I'll be here stuffing my face with these cheese buns."

"ok." He says and gives me one last kiss before going up stairs into my room.

I grab the tray of cheese buns and sit down at the couch. I flip on the T.V. and watch some random show. Minutes later I hear a door creak and I jump abit. I look back and see that it's just my uncle coming in.

"Finish feeding your geese." I say.

"Yes." He says and steals a cheese bun from me. He bites into it and says," The boy knows how to bake."

"Yup." I say and smile. I bite into another cheese bun and the show goes into commercial.

"Your wound is healed I see." He says and leans on the couch.

"Yeah." I say and finish up my cheese bun.

"Well, I suggest you get out the house by two o'clock in the after noon." He says and disappears into the guest room.

I sigh and finish up my cheese buns. When I'm done I start to feel incredibly sticky. I need a shower. I get up and silently travel up to my bedroom. Peeta is passed out on my bed. I silently take out some leggings and a t- shirt and go into my bathroom. I close the door behind me and lock the door. I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. I turn on the water and let the water soak my hair.

I quickly shower and turn off the water. I dry myself and put on my clothes. I comb my hair, and put it up in a high ponytail. A few hair escape from my grasp, and land in front of my face. I forgot I had bangs now, because of what happened in the jail cell.

I step out of the bathroom and see that peeta is still asleep. I smile abit and walk over to his side. I place a kiss on his fore head and leave the room. I walk downstairs and sit down on the couch. I flip through the channels and just decide to leave It at some random show. I try to pay attention to the show but I just can't seem to. I need to be doing something. I get up and walk into the kitchen. Everything is cleaned up, so there's nothing for me to do here. I inspect the whole house and there is nothing for me to do. I might as well just go for a jog. But I told peeta that I would be here. I sigh and write a note.

_Went out for a run, don't come looking for me_

_- Katniss_

I leave it on the top counter and go upstairs and grab a pair of socks and my running shoes. I give peeta one last kiss on the fore head and step out of my room. I enter prim's and see that she's asleep as well. I give her a kiss on the fore head and leave her room. I go downstairs and put on my shoes and socks. I go into my uncle's room and see that he's laughing at some cartoon.

"Uncle, I'm going for a run." I say and he turns to me.

"In the middle of the night." He says and continue to laugh.

"There's nothing to do." I say.

"If you're not back in two hours, I'm waking everyone up and have them look for you." He says and laughs at a cartoon character hitting the other character in the head.

"Ok, bye." I say and leave the room. I enter the kitchen and grab my note off the top counter. I crumble it up and throw it away in the trash. I guess I won't be needing it.

I walk out the house and step into the fresh air. I begin to run and find myself heading towards the meadow. When I arrive, I take a seat and I hear," Hey!"

"Shit!" I yell and jump.

"Relax, Kat." My dad says and takes a seat next to me. I see that he has his bow and arrows still.

"Just like old times huh." I say and he chuckles.

"Looks like it." He says and takes off his bow. It's been weeks, maybe a month, since I have used one." Do you want to shoot?"

"No, I'm not allowed near a weapon." I say and shake my head.

"Come on Katniss, you're not going to kill anyone." he says and throws my the bow and an arrow." Go on, try it."

I get up and grab the bow. I position the arrow and I say," Where do you want me to aim?"

"Aim for that squirrell." he says and points to one at a tree.

I aim for it and let go of the bow. It gets the squirrell in the eye and I can't help but smile.

"You're even better than before." He says and chuckles." I remember when you were five you couldn't hold up a bow so you just threw the arrows at bushes."

I laugh and say," I remember that."

" You want to hunt with me?" He asks and gets up.

" I don't know." I say and hand him the bow. He pushes it back to me and says," Come on, just this once."

"Ok." I say and he leads me into the woods. He stops at a tree and takes out a bow and quiver. He slips the quiver over his shoulder and I slip on the one he gave me. Together we make our way into the woods and begin to shoot down squirrels and rabbits. we spilt up and now I'm spotting a deer. I take out an arrow and position it. The deer takes a drink from the water and I see another small deer join it. I lower down my arrow and stare at the deer. I can't shoot it down. The baby deer deserves it's parent. I turn away and see that the sun us rising. How long have I been gone?

I look for my father and see that he's taking out squirrell guts.

"I have to get home, uncle Haymitch said-" I begin.

"I called him hours ago and told him you were with me. Don't worry about it." He says and takes off the squirrels skin.

"Ok." I say and take a seat on a stump.

"Do you want to learn how to do this?" He asks and begins to cut open a squirrell.

"Sure." I say and take off the quiver.

He teaches me the basics and I hear a twig snap behind me.

"We have to go." My dad says and starts to put everything in his game bag.

Another twig snaps and I put on my quiver and grab the bow. I load the bow and stand up.

"Katniss, let's go." My dad says and grabs me by the hand. We begin to run and I hear a growl behind us. I hear loud footsteps behind us and my dad gets pinned to the ground.

"Dad!" I yell and I see that a bear about to bite into my dad's face.

I load my bow and shoot the bear in the eye. It growls in pain and gets off of my dad. I shoot the bear again, and it lands in his heart. I shoot the bear two more times until I'm sure he's dead.

"Are you ok?" I say and cry. I rush over to my dad's side and he sits up.

"Yeah." He says and I wrap my arms around him and cry." I'm fine, Kat."

I pull away and wipe my tears.

"You killed a bear?" He says shocked and gets up to study it.

"I think so." I say and follow him.

"This is amazing!" He says and takes out the arrows from the bear's body." We have to gut it."

"Ok." I say and he grabs a knife. He cuts the bear open and guts and blood comes rushing out.

We gut the bear for about a good thirty minutes or so and now my dad is tying rope around the bear so we can pull it back to the district and to greasy sae.

He hands me some rope and he grabs the other half and we begin to pull the bear. It's heavy.

We haven't even walked a mile and I have to stop for a break.

"Heavy isn't it?" My dad says and chuckles.

"Yeah." I say and catch my breath.

"Come on, if we continue pulling it we should get to the district in about ten or twenty minutes." He says and we continue to push it.

We reach the district in what seems like an hour. My dad says it's been twenty minutes. We pull the bear through the district and pass several shops and houses. We reach Sae's butcher shop and we get the bear up the steps.

"Sae, look what my girl shot down." My dad yells and I hear footsteps.

"A squirrell?" She asks and her eyes widen when she see's the bear." You shot down a bear?"

"Yeah." I say and drop the ropes.

"Let me go get my camera!" She yells and runs somewhere. She comes back with a camera and she says," Get next to the bear, so I can take a picture."

"Ok." I say and get next to the bear.

"Smile." She says and I do.

She clicks something and a bright light flashes. I quit smiling and she hands me the picture.

"Keep it." She says.

"Thanks." I say and grab it. I turn around and trip on something. I land on the bear and blood splashes on my face.

"AHH!"I yell and my dad helps me up.

"I'll get some paper towels." I hear sae say.

"Don't open your eyes." My dad orders.

"I'm not." I say and keep my eyes shut.

"Here you go." I hear sae say." I ran out of towels so she's going to have to take a shower when she gets home."

"Ok." My dad says and I feel something wipe my eyes." You can open them now."

I open my eyes and I walk over to a mirror. I have blood all over my face and some on my shirt and leggings. I have a couple of smears on my arms and legs.

"Let's get you home." My dad says and grabs me by the arm. I notice that I'm still wearing a bow and quiver so I take them off.

"I'll pick it up later, sae." My dad says and sae nods.

"Hold the picture for me, I might stain it." I say and hand it to my dad.

"Ok." He says and puts it in his pocket.

We walk through the district and thankfully no one is up yet.

" You look like a serial killer." My dad says and chuckles.

"Thanks dad." I say and smile abit.

"My little girl killed a bear!" He says proudly.

"It was about to kill you." I point out.

"You still killed it though." He says and I sigh.

"Your not going to let this go, are you." I say and he shakes his head.

"Nope." he says and smiles." Come on, how many people get to kill a bear!"

"Lots." I say and he shakes his head.

"Katniss, mainly everyone gets killed when they encounter a bear." He says and I sigh.

"You're lucky I was there." I say and he nods.

"Thanks Katniss." He says and I see a car parked out my house. It looks like finnick's.

"Your welcome." I say and we step onto my porch. I hear talking inside the house and I open the house door and get in.

"Hey peeta did you know that- AHH!" Finnick yells and chocolate milk spills all over the floor.

"What are you- Wow!" Peeta yells and backs up into a counter.

"What happened to you sweetheart." Haymitch asks and takes a drink from, chocolate milk? For the first time in years my uncle is drinking something other than alcohol, thank god!

"She tripped and landed on a dead bear, that she shot!" My dad says and pats me on the back.

"Will you stop bragging, it almost killed you." I say and cross my arms.

"I can't!" My dad says and smiles.

I look over at finnick and see that he's disgusted, peeta looks surprised.

"Do you guys want a hug?" I ask and run over to them.

"No!" They yell and run away. I chase them and I barely touch finnick and he yells like a little girl.

I laugh and give up. I run up the stairs and go into prim's room.

"Katniss, what happened to you?" Prim asks and her eyes go wide.

"I tripped and landed on a dead bear." I say." You're not going to school today."

"Ok." She says and hops into bed.

I leave the room and get an idea.

"Peeta!" I yell and come running down the stairs.

"Katniss, you can give me a hug and kiss me all you want after you shower." I hear peeta say.

"Let's go mess with rye and wheat." I say and finnick says," Let's go Kat!"

"Ok." Peeta says and turns of the stove.

I see that my dad is showing Haymitch the picture and I say," I'll be back."

" Ok." my dad says.

We walk over to peeta's house and he knocks on the door. Him and finnick hide on the side and finnick starts recording on his phone.

"Coming!" I hear wheat say annoyed.

The door opens and I yell," Give me a hug wheat Mellark!"

Wheat yells and takes off running and I chase him.

"Wheat what are you- AHH!" Rye yells and runs along with wheat. I hear Mr. and Mrs. Mellark laughing they're butts off.

"I thought you both liked me!" I yell and run after them.

"Get away Katniss!" Rye yells and they run into wheat's room. They start to throw dirty clothes at me but I dodge them.

"I'm sorry we won't flirt with you any more!" Wheat yells.

I guess I can make him say more.

"And!" I yell and he begins to hug rye.

"We won't go through your underwear dwarer when you're not looking." Rye says and that pisses me off.

"What!" I yell and run over to them. I give them a big, bloody hug and they yell." Have fun taking a shower, I hope you learned your lesson."

I turn around and see that peeta has an angry look on his face.

"We better leave." Finnick says and pulls me by the arm. He shuts the door and I look back." Trust me, you don't want to see peeta when he's pissed off."

"But-" I begin and hear shouts coming from the room.

"We have to go back and see if everything's alright." I say and try to pull away from finnick.

"That's not a very smart idea." Finnick says and drags me down the stairs. I see that Mr. Mellark is coming up the steps with a disappointed look.

"I'll take care of this." He says and finnick pulls me out the house.

He pulls me into my house and up to my room.

"Take your shower." he says and leaves my room.

I sigh and go into my bathroom. I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. I turn on the water and scrub off all the bear blood from my body. When I'm done I grab a towel and wrap it around my chest. It covers me up to my thigh.

I get out my room and shut the curtains. I take out a pair of underwear, bra, jeans, and a t-shirt.

I slip on my underwear and clip on my bra. I put on my jeans and button them up.

I hear a knock on my door and peeta's voice.

"Katniss, can I come in?" He asks.

He's seen me in my bra already, so what's the big deal.

"Yeah." I say and grab my shirt. I hear him come in and I slip on my t- shirt.

When I pulled it down I look at him and see that he's staring at me.

"What?" I ask and raise my brows.

"N-N-Nothing." He stutters and closes my room door.

"Are you ok, you looked pretty angry in there." I say and sit on the end of my bed.

"Yeah." He says and walks over to me and sits on the side of my bed." I'm sorry my brother's were looking through you're underwear dwarer."

"It's fine, I got them smeared with bear blood." I say and he laughs.

" They're reaction was funny." He says and we laugh.

When our laughter dies down I say," Can I kiss you now?"

He laughs and says," Yes Katniss."

I jump on him and kiss him long and hard. When I pull away he says," You're so beautiful."

I blush and look away.

"No I'm not." I say.

"Katniss, you are really beautiful." He says and cups my cheek.

"Quit lying peeta." I say and roll my eyes.

He begins to tickle me and I begin to laugh really hard.

"S-stop!" I say in between laughs.

"Admit that you're beautiful." He says in a friendly tone.

"N-N-o" I say and laugh really hard.

"Ok Katniss." He says and continues to tickle me.

"P-P-peeta S-Stop!" I say and laugh." I- I'm g-g-going t-t-o pee m-myself."

He laughs and says," Come on Katniss."

"I'm beautiful." I say and he stops tickling me.

"I win again." He says and smirks.

"Shut up." I mutter and pull him by the collar of his shirt. I kiss him passionately and the door bursts open.

"Peeta I- Mind if I join." Finnick says and I shoot him a death glare.

"Sorry, I'm leaving." He says and closes the door behind him.

"We should go downstairs now, finnick will probably start telling everyone we're doing something else." Peeta says.

"Ok." I say and give him one more kiss on the lips.

We go downstairs and I find that Haymitch and my dad are smirking. Finnick is just sitting there with a pleased look on his face.

" Should we leave, we don't want to interrupt your make out session." Haymitch says and finnick laughs. They'll pay for this.

"You know what, leave." I say and grab peeta by the shirt and kiss him. I can tell he's shocked but he responds seconds later by wrapping his arms around my waist. I jump on to his waist and finnick yells," Get a room!"

"We will!" I yell back and peeta leads us into the bathroom. I continue to kiss him and he closes the bathroom door behind us. I get off his waist and say," Do you want to mess with them?"

"Sure." He says and smirks. We wait a minute and I start moaning really loud.

"Oh Peeta!" I moan really loud." You are so good at this!"

Peeta starts banging his fist on the bathroom wall and I we are trying not to laugh.

"Uh!" I yell repeatedly and the door gets knocked down by my dad. We both begin to laugh at his reaction and we don't stop. I see my Uncle Haymitch has surprised look on his face and so does finnick.

Peeta and I are still laughing and my dad Is just glaring at me.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are not allowed to have sex until you are married." He says.

"N-Nothing even happened." I say in between laughs.

"Still." He says.

"You can say all you want but sooner or later it's going to happen." My uncle says and I see that he has chocolate milk all over his face.

Peeta and I quit laughing and just stand there shocked.

"Your Right Haymitch, Peeta let's go buy you some condoms." My dad says and peeta and I begin to blush. Finnick is laughing his butt in the back.

"What- dad are you serious." I say abit embarrassed.

"yes, come on peeta." My dad says and takes him by the arm.

"Dad, quit it!" I yell.

"I'm doing this to make sure you don't get pregnant." He says and drags peeta out the house.

"This is so embarrassing." I say and hide my face.

"Relax, he's just doing it because he's trying to protect you." My uncle says and tries to fight laughter.

"Imagine when he walks into the store with peeta and asks for condoms." Finnick says and they both burst into laughter.

"Shut up." I mutter and go up the stairs.

I slam my door and throw myself on my bed.

"Katniss?" I hear prim say.

"Come in." I say and the door opens and closes.

"What's wrong?" She asks and sits on my bed.

"Dad think peeta and I are going to have to sex so he took peeta to buy condoms." I say in anger.

"Katniss, he's just trying to make sure nothing happens to you." Prim says.

" Yeah but-" I begin.

"He's doing his best to protect you Katniss, try to be a bit grateful." Prim says and leaves the room.

I sigh and roll of my bed. I put on some socks and shoes, and head downstairs. Prim is seated on the table and Is eating some cereal and drinking chocolate milk. Finnick is texting really fast on his phone, and my uncle Haymitch is poking a cookie.

My dad comes back with a red faced peeta. I see that Peeta's holding a bag that says,' Thank you.'

Finnick bursts out laughing and I hide my face.

"Katniss, can I talk to you." Peeta says and I get up from my seat and go up the stairs.

I sit at the end of my bed and peeta comes in and closes the door.

"It was embarrassing." Peeta says and blushes beat red.

"What happened?" I ask and the hides his face.

"We went into the shop and your dad asked for them, and the guy behind the counter just gave us a look. Your dad said,' It's for him and my daughter.' The guy behind the counter just stared at us and said,' That's what they all say.' " He says and I burst out laughing.

"It was embarrassing." Peeta says and I look up at him and see that he's super red.

"Don't worry about it, you're not going to see that man again." I say and get up. I wrap my arms around him and he wraps his arms around me. I can feel the bag hit my back and I can't help but blush. This is awkward. I pull away and give him a small smile.

We go back downstairs and see that finnick is sitting in the living room.

"You tried them out, didn't you?" Finnick asks and I smack him in the back of the head.

"No." I mutter and sit on the opposite side of the couch.

"So when are you coming over fire girl, I have to go to school like a good boy." Finnick says and turns to me.

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"You might as well leave right now, who knows if you're mother comes looking for you right away." Finnick says. He does have a point.

"Let me go get my stuff and call prim." I say and he nods.

I go into the kitchen and see that prim's not in there. I run up the stairs and see that she's in her room.

"Prim, pack a bag, we're staying over at finnick's house." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just pack a bag filled with at least a pair or two with clothes." I say and she nods.

I walk towards my room and start to throw random stuff into my handbag. When I'm done I hear downstairs and see that Prim is already done too.

"To the sexy mobile." Finnick says and I snort. Really? The sexy mobile?

I cross the kitchen and give my uncle and dad one last hug before I go. I can't seem to find peeta though.

I walk towards the car and I'm stopped by two hands grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around. I squeal and the hands put me down. I turn around and see that it's peeta.

"Are you going to school today?" I ask and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I don't have a choice." He says and puts his hands on my hips.

"I'll be waiting for you to come by." I say.

"I will, right after school." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips. I pull him closer to me and wrap my legs around him. His hands hold my thighs to keep me from falling, and he pushes me against the wall. He presses into me and I pull away and bite my lip to keep me from moaning.

"Katniss, get your ass in the sexy mobile!" Finnick yells.

"Hold on!" I yell back and continue to kiss peeta.

"One minute, hurry up!" Finnick yells.

I kiss peeta some more and I find myself moaning silently as he places kisses along my neck. I throw my head back and finnick honks. I sigh and give peeta one last kiss. He sets me down and I say," I'll see you later."

"Bye." He says and kisses me lightly on the nose.

I walk towards finnick's car and see that prim is shot gun.

"You took too long." Finnick says and I get in the back.

Once, I get in finnick drives us to his house.

"That was some loud moaning you did back there." Prim says and I blush. I thought I was silent.

"I agree, I bet the whole neighborhood heard it." Finnick says and prim laughs.

"Shut it finnick." I mutter and put on my seat belt.

He laughs and says," Just so you both know my parents are vacationing in district one so we have the house to ourselves."

"Cool." Prim says. I shrug my shoulders and look out the window.

Finnick turns up the volume to the radio and he begins to sing. His voice cracks here and there which causes prim and I to laugh. Prim starts to sing with finnick and I begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Come on Katniss, join in!" Prim says in a really loud voice.

"No thanks." I say and the song ends." Oh, boohoo the song ended."

"There's a new one playing." Prim says and claps her hands.

"I don't want to sing." I whined.

"Katniss, If you don't sing I'll make you go skinny dipping in front of peeta." Finnick says and I my eyes widen.

"Turn it up." I say and I can see that stupid smirk on his face.

The music starts to play and I sing:

_Last night I had enough of you_  
_ I put down the brakes_  
_ And I could tell you took it hard it was all over your face_  
_ Since you're slipping and flipping_  
_ But here is the stitch_  
_ I signed up for a man_  
_ But you are just a bitch_

_ You should know_  
_ That I love you a lot_  
_ But I just can't date a dude with a vag_

I begin to dance in my seat abit.

_When we fell in love_  
_ You made my heart drop_  
_ And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop_  
_ But you cry 'bout this and whine about that_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_

_ Yeah I think you're hot_  
_ I think you're alright_  
_ But you're acting like a chick all the time_  
_ You were cool and now you're not just like that_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_

_ When I first met you_  
_ Panties droppin'_  
_ Every time I saw you it was on and_  
_ One day you asked if we can just talk and_  
_ That's the reason why I'm walkin'_  
_ If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics_  
_ I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude_  
_ I just want one thing from you_  
_ And you got confused_

_ You should know_  
_ That I love you a lot_  
_ But I just can't date a dude with a vag_

_ When we fell in love_  
_ You made my heart drop_  
_ And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop_  
_ But you cry 'bout this and whine about that_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_

_ Yeah I think you're hot_  
_ I think you're alright_  
_ But you're acting like the chick all the time_  
_ You were cool and now you're not just like that_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_  
_ Grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_  
_ Grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_  
_ And no I don't want to see your man-gina_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_

_ When we fell in love_  
_ You made my heart drop_  
_ And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop_  
_ But you cry 'bout this and whine about that_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back_

_ Yeah I think you're hot_  
_ I think you're alright_  
_ But you're acting like the chick all the time_  
_ You were cool and now you're not just like that_  
_ When you grow a pear_  
_ You can call me back _

I finish the song and finnick hits the brakes really fast. He turns back and gives me a unbelievable look, and prim just stares at me as if she saw a ghost.

"Was I that horrible?" I ask and hide my face.

"Your amazing!" Prim says and jumps in her seat.

"I agree Kat!" he says and takes out his phone." You have to let me put you on the internet."

"No." I say and shake my head.

"Fine." Finnick says and puts his phone away." I think I might hire you to sing me to sleep."

He begins to drive and I say," No thanks."

"Oh, Katniss, sing this song!" Prim squeals and I shake my head.

"I sang already." I whine.

"Please." Prim says and gives me a cute look.

"Fine." I sigh and I begin to sing a song by Adele.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_ Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_  
_ Finally I can see you crystal clear_  
_[Clean version:] Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_  
_ See how I leave with every piece of you_  
_ Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_ There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_ Reaching a fever pitch_  
_ And it's bringing me out the dark_

_ The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_ The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_ I can't help feeling_  
_ We could have had it all_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ Rolling in the deep_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ And you played it, to the beat_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_ Baby, I have no story to be told_  
_ But I've heard one on you_  
_ And I'm gonna make your head burn_  
_ Think of me in the depths of your despair_  
_ Make a home down there_  
_ As mine sure won't be shared_

_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ I can't help feeling_  
_ We could have had it all_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ Rolling in the deep_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ And you played it, to the beat_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ We could have had it all_  
_ Rolling in the deep_  
_ You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_ But you played it, with a beating_

_ Throw your soul through every open door (woah)_  
_ Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)_  
_ Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)_  
_ You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ We could have had it all_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ We could have had it all_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ It all, it all, it all_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_ We could have had it all_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ Rolling in the deep_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ And you played it to the beat_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_ We could have had it all_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_ Rolling in the deep_  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_ You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_ But you played it_  
_ You played it_  
_ You played it_  
_ You played it to the beat. _

"You're an amazing singer." Finnick says.

"Thank you finnick." I say and smile." I thinks that's the first non- perverted thing you've ever said to me."

"You know you like it when I talk that way." He says and smirks.

"No, I don't." I say.

"What if it were peeta talking to you that way." Prim says and wiggles her eye brows.

"Prim!" I shout and finnick laughs.

"Just curious." She says and whistles innocently.

"You both just love making fun of me, don't you?" I ask. Finnick and prim both look at each other for a second and look forward.

"I guess we do." Prim says and finnick nods.

I sigh and lean back against the seat. The ride to finnick's house is really loud. Prim and Finnick sing really loud and they receive lots of stares for pedestrians. Some of them yell,' shut up!' I can't help but laugh when this happens.

We arrive at finnick's house and my breath is taken away. It's not even close to being a house, It's more like a mansion.

"Your house is beautiful." Prim and I say at the same time.

"I'm thinking about putting a statue of me in front of the house. Who do you guys think?" He says and raises his brows.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask in abit of shock.

"I'm just kidding." He says and laughs.

I shake my head and continue to look at finnick's house.

"If you have such a nice house, why do you always come over to mine's?" I ask and raise my brows.

"It gets boring." He says and I nod.

He stops the car and we get out. He leads us to the front door and says," Please don't trash this beauty."

" We won't." I say. He opens the door and we go inside. His house is really beautiful!

Everything looks like it's really expensive.

"I'll see you ladies later, don't have any boys over." He says and winks.

"How are we going to have guys over if everyone's going to be at school?" I ask.

"I don't need to know your secrets, so I'm going to d you a favor and ask you not to tell me." He says." Don't open the door for a living soul, I've had some idiots try to rob my home."

"Bye finnick." I say and wave.

"Bye, Kit Kat, bye prim Kat." he says and I smile abit at his random names." Pick any room you want."

"ok, bye." I say and wave again.

"Oh, Katniss, I forgot to tell you." He says." We can share my room if you want."

Prim giggles and I yell," bye finnick!"

"Love you!" He yells and closes the door.

"I like finnick, he's silly." Prim says and runs up the stairs to pick her room.

"He's a good person." I say in a low voice. I go up the stairs and open the first door I see. The walls area pretty shade of green and the room is really nice. I get in and close the door behind me. I throw my hand bag on the bed and look out the window. I gasp at how beautiful the back yard is. It has a pool, a small bar, and a barbecue pit.

"Katniss, he has a pool!" She squeals." Can I get in!"

"I don't know prim, he-" I begin.

"Please." She begs.

"Let me call him." I say and reach for the phone. I dial finnick's number and it rings a couple of times.

"Hello?" He says.

"Finnick, prim wants to know if she can go in the pool." I say.

"I don't care, as long as she doesn't pee in it." He says." You girls do what ever you want, just don't let no one in the house."

"Ok, bye fin." I say.

"Bye fire girl." He says and hands up.

"Well." Prim says.

"He says you can go in it as long as you don't pee in there." I say and laugh at her reaction.

"The last time I peed in a pool was when I was seven years old." She says and makes a disgusted look.

"Wait- you don't have a bathing suit." I say.

" Who cares." She says and runs down the stairs.

I follow her and I watch her jump in the pool and swim around.

"Join me Katniss!" She yells.

"I think I'll sit out." I say and sit on a tanning chair.

"Fine." She says and splashes me with water.

"Prim, quit it." I say but I can't help but smile.

"Ok." She says and starts to swim. She gets out the pool and jumps in the water. She doesn't come up for minutes and I think she's drowned.

"Prim!" I yell and she doesn't come up." Prim!"

I jump into the water and swim towards her. I grab her by the waist and pull her up. When we get to the top she starts to laugh.

"I thought you drowned!" I yell.

"I know!" She says and laughs." I deserve an Oscar."

"You scared the shit out of me." I say and she swims on her back.

"I got you in the water though." She says.

"Yeah, I might as well swim with you." I say and start to swim.

Prim and I swim for a couple more hours and get out of the pool. We go back inside the house and shower and put on new clothes. I mop the wet floor and put the mop back where it was. At like 12 o'clock I make prim and I sandwiches. When we're done we explore the rest of the house and see that finnick has a gaming room.

"Let's play Just Dance 4." Prim begs.

Finnick did say we could do whatever we want, just to not let anyone in.

"Ok." I say and we go to the game. A song starts to play and prim an I begin to dance. We end up getting five stars.

For the next three hours or so, prim and I play random games in the game room. I hear a door open in the distance and several feet come in.

"Honey I'm home." I hear finnick yell, and I roll my eyes. Prim giggles and I just shake my head. We go towards finnick and I see that finnick brought the whole group, he even brought rue with him.

"Rue!" Prim squeals and runs over to her. I run to peeta and jump on him. I attack him with kisses and I can feel the smile on his lips.

"What about me?" finnick asks and I hear annie smack him.

"I'm just kidding." I hear him say.

"We came here to hang out." Johanna says annoyed. I give peeta one more kiss and jump off of him.

Prim and rue disappear into the gamine room and we just stand there.

"So what should we do?" Fox face asks.

"We can always watch movies in my home theater." Finnick says.

"Ok." We all say. We go to the theater room and we sit down on some seats. We don't sit together though. I sit by peeta and the rest of the group goes into pairs.

Except for gale, madge, clove, and fox face.

"What shall we watch?" Finnick says.

"A scary movie." Johanna says.

"You got it babe." Finnick says.

"Shut it Odair." Thresh says and I can't help but smirk.

Finnick puts on the scary movie and he sits back down. Everything is calm and then there's a pop up which makes me yell my head off.

"Mother Fucker!" I yell and everyone laughs.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Peeta says and throws his arm over my shoulder.

"Ok." I say and sit back.

In the middle of the movie there are more pop ups and everything gets really scary. The small five year old girl is no hiding in a dark closet and she's trying not to cry. The scary face pops up and I yell and take off running. I trip a couple of times but don't stop until I'm in the room I chose. I think about going into the closet but what if that face appears there. I get under the bed and hear feet running up the stairs.

"Katniss?" I hear peeta say.

"Kit Kat, come out it's just a movie." I hear finnick say.

I feel someone tug at my feet and they pull me. I yell and they grab me by the shoulders.

"It's just a movie." Gale says and I nod.

"You can run really fast." Johanna says.

I feel some warm strong arms wrap around me and I can't help but smile. He kisses my temple and says," Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I say and turn around. I pull him in for a kiss and finnick says," Can we finish watching the movie?"

"Yes." I say and I pull peeta back to the theater room. We sit in the spot we sat at and finish watching the movie. I yell and hide my face lots of times but peeta holds me. After the movie we all hang out a bit and just talk. Then finnick tries to make us dinner but just causes the smoke detector to start beeping. We open up all the windows and doors, and have peeta cook instead. He cooks us some lamb stew and we all eat it. It's nighttime now and everyone's leaving.

"I'm going to miss you." I tell peeta.

"Me too." He says and gives me a long kiss on the lips.

"Alright, lets go Mellark, you're going to get into trouble." Thresh says.

I give peeta one last kiss and say," Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" He yells back and the door closes.

"Well it looks like it's just us three now." Finnick says and throws an arm around prim's and I's shoulders.

"What should we do?" Prim asks.

"Let's play a board game or something." I say and finnick nods.

He grabs monopoly from a closet and we begin to play for about two good hours. Prim starts to yawn and I say," We can finish the game up tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight guys." She says and goes up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Finnick and I yell back. When her door room closes finnick says," Ok, let's make things straight, we're just doing this once and we're not telling no one."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You know." He says and wiggles his brows.

"Fuck you." I say and shove his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that to peeta." He says.

"Of course you wouldn't, you want to have a dream of you and him naked." I tease and he blushes.

"I thought you were on the phone, ok." He says and I laugh.

"Ok, finnick." I say and yawn." I'm going to bed."

"Night kit Kat." He says and gives me a hug.

"Good night." I say and head up the stairs.

The second I fall on the bed I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if I made any mistakes. Also, I don't own the song's, 'grow a pear by kesha' or 'rolling in the deep by Adele'. Please make sure you all review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm going to try and go to sleep now, bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy trying to think of new ideas for this chapter. Glimmer will pop up for the next chapters but nothing bad will happen. Katniss deserves a break from drama. Thank you for reviewing, reading, favoriting, and following this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you al like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I pop open a bottle of alcohol and sit down on the couch. There's a loud banging at the door and it's completely annoying.

"Hey, shut up!" I yell and drink from alcohol.

"Get your ass over here and open the door!" I hear a woman's voice.

"If it makes you shut up." I get up and walk over to the door. I see that It's my sister." What are you doing here?"

"I came for prim and Katniss." She says and I see that she looks abit drunk.

"They're not here." I say and she tries to open the door.

"Prove it." She mutters and tries to open the door some more.

"Fine." I say and open the door. She comes into the house and I smell alcohol when she passes by. She runs up the stairs and starts yelling for the girls.

"Where are they!" She yells in anger.

"I honestly have no clue." I say and drink from my bottle.

"Tell me where they're at Haymitch!" She yells and slaps the bottle of alcohol from my hands. Once it hits the floor it breaks into pieces of glass.

"You bitch!" I yell." That bottle cost me twenty five bucks!"

"Where are they!" She yells and starts to throw things around.

"I don't know!" I yell back.

"You know where they are Haymitch, tell me!" She says and starts to pound on my chest.

"Even If I did know I wouldn't tell you." I say and grab another bottle.

"Fine." She says and gives me an angry look. She turns around and leaves.

"You owe me a twenty five bottle of alcohol!" I yell after her.

I close the door and lock it. I look at the mess and go to the living room. I didn't do it, so I don't have to clean it.

**Peeta's POV**

I hear yells next door and I know that it's Katniss's mom looking for prim and Katniss. Rye comes into my room and says," The crazy bitch won't let me sleep."

"Poor rye." I tease and he starts to fall asleep standing up." Rye, go to your room."

"Bye." He says and walks to his room.

The yells next door, die down and I hear banging down stairs. I sigh and get up.

I hear someone open the door and a woman's voice.

"Where's your son!" I hear a woman's voice. It's Katniss's mom.

"He's sleeping." My dad says.

"I need to speak to him." She says angrily.

"You can talk to him tomorrow, he's asleep and he has school t-" I hear my dad begin but she begins to yell.

"Where's my daughter you ungrateful creature!" Her mom yells and I hear her going up the stairs. I feel someone pull me into their room and I turn around to see that it's rye.

"I won't let the crazy bitch kill you." he says and pats me on the back. "Hide in the closet."

"The last time you cleaned it was a year ago." I say slightly disgusted.

"Fine, then she's going to be asking you where Katniss is." He says and falls into his bed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I say and plug my nose. I go into his closet and try not to gag. It's dark and it smells in here.

I hear rye's room door open and her shouts begin.

"Where is your brother!" I hear her yell.

"I don't know lady." My brother says in a sleepy voice.

"Get out of my house, before I call the police." My mom says angry.

" You know where he's at, don't lie to me!" She yells." He's with Katniss isn't he?"

"I don't know where he is." Rye says in a sleepy voice.

"Tell me where Katniss is at then!" She yells and begins to throw things around.

" Crystal Everdeen, get out of here!" My dad yells." You've drank too much, leave before you do something you might regret."

"Ok." She says in a crazy tone." I know your son is some where in this house."

"So-" My mom begins.

"You hear me peeta!" Her mom yells and laughs." I'm going to find her! You don't have to pretend to like her, I know you don't! I'm going to take her away from you and then-"

She can't take Katniss away, I love her more than anything in this world.

"That's enough, get out." My dad says.

"I'll find my daughter's, I don't need your help." Mrs. Everdeen says and leaves.

I hear her walk down the stairs and she slams the door when she leaves.

"You can come out now, Pete." Rye says and I jump out of the closet. I breath in fresh air and say," You really need to clean out that closet."

"She's lost her marbles." My mom says." I'll replace your television rye."

I look over and see that his T.V. is broken.

"Why didn't she go to wheat?" Rye asks.

"She did but she quickly closed the door because of the smell." My dad says and smirks abit.

I laugh and my mom says," Why does Katniss's mom want to find her so desperately."

"She wants to take them back to district four." I say." They don't want to leave though, I think they want to stay here with they're father."

"With what I just saw, I don't think she's capable of handling kids." My dad says." Call Katniss, and warn her about her mother."

"Ok." I say and get up.

**Katniss's POV**

I hear a noise and I wake up. I see something standing in the corner and It begins to move. My heart begins to beat uncontrollably.

"Who's there?" I ask and get under my covers.

The figure continues to move towards me and I can't help but cry. The phone begins to ring and I yell. I look up and see that the dark figure isn't there anymore.

"hello?" I answer the phone and continue to look around the room.

"Hi Katniss, it's peeta." He says and I calm down abit but I look around the room.

I see the figure again and I begin to cry.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"There's something in the room." I say and it reaches the end of my bed.

"I'm on my way." He says." Keep on talking, so I know your ok."

"I-" I begin but the figure grabs my feet and slides me off the bed. I yell and the phone leaves me hands. When I'm on the floor I hear laughter and It's familiar.

"Finnick is that you?" I ask and wipe my tears away.

He continues to laugh and I turn on the light. I see that he's dying of laughter on the floor.

"Damn you Finnick!" I yell and kick him in the stomach.

He holds his stomach and continues to laugh uncontrollably. The phone begins to ring again, so I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Katniss, are you ok?" I hear peeta ask and his tone is full of worry.

"Yes." I say.

" Who's there?" Finnick tries to make his best Katniss voice.

"Screw you." I tell finnick.

"What happened." Peeta asks.

"Well I was talking to you on the phone and next thing you know I'm being dragged down to the floor. I hear laughter and I knew that its finnick's so I turn on the light and see that he's laughing his ass off on the floor." I say and scowl at finnick.

"Thank god, I thought it was your mom." He says and sighs in relief.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"She went over to your uncle's house and flipped out, then she came over to my house and started to look for me. Rye hid me in his closet and it was not pretty. She came into his room and started yelling at him and she threw things around. She started yelling things too." He says.

"What things did she yell?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says." Stay safe, I love you."

I feel guilt take over me.

"You don't have to say it back." He says.

"Ok." I say.

"Pass the phone to finnick." He says. I hand the phone to finnick and see he's wiping tears away.

"Hello?" Finnick asks and bursts out laughing.

I hear peeta tell him something and he quits laughing.

"Ok, man." Finnick says and smirks." I still do, and no one knows about it."

" Take care." Finnick says and hands the phone to me.

"Hello?" I say.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katniss, please stay safe." He says and I hear worry in his voice.

"I will." I say.

"I love you, bye." He says.

"Bye." I say and the line goes dead.

"Looks like I have to hide you in the sexy cave." Finnick says and gets up.

"sexy cave?" I ask.

"It's where peeta and I go to-" He begins.

"I don't want to know what you and peeta do." I say and cover my ears.

"I was going to say, escape this cruel world." He says." Grab all your stuff, I'll go wake prim up."

I nod and grab my hand bag and walk downstairs to grab my wet clothes. I throw them in there and go looking for my shoes. I can't seem to find them. I go up to the room I chose and see that they're beside the bed. I grab them and I turn around and yell.

"Relax, kit Kat, it's just finnick." Finnick says and throws his arm over my shoulders.

"That's the second time today." I say and lightly hit him with my shoes.

"Let's go, prim's waiting downstairs." He says and grabs my by the arm. We get downstairs and I see that prim fell asleep standing up." I'll get her."

"Pass me her stuff." I say and he hands me her backpack and stuffed animal. Finnick carries her and he walks over to a room.

"What's this place?" I ask.

"It's a room." He says and smirks.

"I know it's a room but what are we doing in here?" I ask and roll my eyes.

"Watch." Finnick says and puts a code in on something. There's a green light that flashes and then a door opens. It leads to a dark hallway but lights start to turn on." Ladies first."

"Your the one carrying a child, so you go first." I say.

"Yes, but I'm a strong male." He says and shows me his arm muscles. I roll my eyes and go in. I hear finnick's footsteps behind me and the door closes. I continue to walk and I see that there's stairs that go down. I hesitate first but finnick pushes me forward. I go down the stairs and see that another door Is blocking the doorway.

" Move aside kitty." Finnick says and types in his password.

"What do you have down here?" I ask.

"Go ahead and look." Finnick says and I look into the room. In big letters it says,' Finnick's and Peeta's man cave.'

"When did you build this?" I ask.

"My dad had it built when peeta and I were about thirteen." Finnick says and pushes me in." Nobody knows about his place except my dad, peeta, me, my mom, and well now you and prim if she wakes up."

"This place is nice." I say and sit down on a couch. There's a bowling alley, a bathroom, a big T.V with a gaming system, a small refrigerator, a microwave, there's an obstacle course, and there's two rooms with doors that are closed.

"What's in there?" I ask.

He sets prim down and says," Come, and I'll show you."

He leads me towards a room and says," This is our bedrooms."

He opens the door and it reveals two twin beds. There's a big T.V. and a nightstand in the middle of the beds. One half of the room is covered in car posters or posters of girls in bikini's. The other half of the room just has sports posters.

"Let me guess, that half is yours." I say and point to the side with car and girl posters.

"How did you know?" He says shocked.

"I know you." I say and shrug my shoulders. I see that there's picture frames of two small boys. I walk closer and see that it's a young finnick and peeta." You guys look so adorable."

"Thank you kitty, I guess those hours fixing my hair paid off." He says and I snort and shake my head.

"Let me show you the camera room." he says and leads me out of the room. He leads me into another room and it has about eight small televisions. It shows parts of the house.

"What do you use the cameras for?" I ask.

"Sometimes we used them for when we needed to see if the pizza guy came." Finnick says." Other times we wouldn't use them at all."

"How thoughtful." I say sarcastically.

" I know." Finnick jokes and leads me out of the room. "So what do you want to do Kitty."

"I want to sleep?" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine then, lets go to sleep." He says and walks over to his room. He comes back with two sleeping bags and one blanket. He throws me the blanket and I hand it to prim. He throws me a sleeping bag and I set it on the floor. He sets his next to mines and says," I won't tell peeta we're sleeping together."

"You're an idiot." I say and shake my head. I get into my sleeping bag and finnick gets into his. He claps and the lights go off except for one.

"If you get a bit cold you can always climb in with me." He says in his best sexy voice.

"No thanks." I say and stare at the ceiling.

" I'll give you twenty bucks if you sing me to sleep." Finnick says.

"You were serious about that?" I as and look over at him.

"Nah." Finnick says and laughs at my expression.

"You are such a jerk." I say and punch him lightly.

"I'm Annie's big jerk though." He says and I smile abit.

"That's true." I say and look back at the ceiling.

"Goodnight kit Kat." he says.

"Good night Finn Kat." I say and he laughs.

I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

I feel something move across my face gently and I begin to smell a strong aroma. My eyes open and I see that finnick is right above me.

"What the fuck!" I yell and knee him in the balls.

He cries out in pain and holds his crotch. I run into the bathroom and see that he was drawing on my face. On my fore head it says,' Katniss loves finnick Odair!' I have a beard as well and some whiskers.

"Damn you finnick!" I yell and begin to wash my face with some soap and water. I dry my face and I look back up and see that the marker is not coming off.

"What's going on?" I hear prim say.

"Finnick drew on my face with permanent marker and It won't come off." I say and attempt to get the marker off my face.

"Use baby oil." Prim says." What's wrong with you?"

"She kneed Finnick Jr." He says and coughs. I hear prim begin to laugh uncontrollably.

I look in finnick's cupboards and see that he has baby oil. I grab some and rub it all over my face. I grab a towel and wipe off the baby oil. I look in the mirror and see that the marker is gone.

"Why do you have baby oil in your cupboards?" I ask finnick.

I see that prim gave him some frozen peas to put on his crotch.

"It gives my hair a nice shine." He says and smiles.

I put the baby oil back in it's place and I say," What time is it?"

"6:45" He says and tries to get up." You can kick."

Finnick begins to walk in a weird way to the door, Prim and I burst out laughing and he blushes madly. " It hurts to walk."

"Poor Finnick." I say and grab my stuff. Prim and I slip on our shoes.

"Shush it." He says and walks over to the door. Prim gets her stuff and we follow finnick out. We go upstairs and there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, we don't want you to embarrass yourself." I say and finnick just gives me a glare. I laugh and open the door and see that peeta is leaning on the door frame. I smile and give him a kiss on his lips.

"Katniss, who's at the door?" Finnick asks.

"It's peeta, why do you think she's taking so long." I hear prim say and I blush.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps my legs around his waist. He pushes me against the wall and he pushes himself into me. I fight a moan and throw my head back. He puts kisses down my neck which causes me to shiver. We continue to kiss and I feel something cold hit the side of my face.

I pull away and see that finnick and prim threw a handful of pea's at peeta and I.

" Quit making out and make breakfast." Finnick says.

I give peeta one last kiss and he says," Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." I say and blush. He gives me a peck on the lips and places me on the floor.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Peeta asks.

"Make omelets, please!" Prim pleads and gives peeta a really cute look.

"Ok." He says and smiles abit.

He takes out things from the refrigerator and I say," Do you need help?"

"No, you just sit there and look pretty." He says and I blush.

I walk over to a chair and sit down.

"So are you going to tell me what my mother yelled at you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"It was nothing." He says and starts to crack eggs into a bowl.

I hear prim and finnick laughing in the living room. I lean back abit and see that they're watching some movie.

"Peeta, please tell me." I say.

He stops what he's doing and he walks over to me.

"She started yelling at me that she's going to find you, and I don't have to pretend to like you that she knows I don't, and she's going to take you away from me. She stopped there but I knew that she was going to say more." He says and I see tears forming in his eyes.

"Peeta, she's not going to find me or take me." I say and pull him closer to me." Plus, I know that you like me."

"I don't like you Katniss." he says and I just sit there shocked." I love you."

I feel guilt wash over me again and I put my head on the table. Why can't I just say it! Just say you love him back!

"You don't have to say it back Katniss." He says and pats my back.

"Why can't I just say those three simple words back." I say annoyed.

"Maybe your just not ready yet." He says and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"You better be right." I say and he kisses the top of my head.

I get up and walk into the living room and see that prim and finnick are now watching something different. Is this a chick flick or something?

"Peeta." I call him over. He gives me a confused look and I just motion for him to come.

There's a girl at the outside of her house, watching a boy walk away. She looks like she realizes something and begins to run.

"Run Connie!" Prim yells.

The girl in the T.V, continues to run faster but she trips.

"Get up!" Finnick yells and he's almost at the edge of his seat. I try to fight my laughter and I see that peeta is too.

The boy on the T.V get's into a car with another girl and the car drives away.

"You asshole!" Finnick yells and throws a handful of peas at the T.V.

"She loved you and you instantly replace her! What's wrong with panem these days!" Prim yells and throws the whole bag of peas at the T.V. I'm surprised it didn't fall or break.

Peeta and I burst into laughter and they look back at us.

"Continue, watching your movie." I say in between laughs and put my hand against the wall to keep me from falling. The phone rings and I walk over and answer it.

"Hello." I say trying not to laugh.

"Katniss is that you." A female voice says. I know it's my mothers.

My laughter dies down and I say," How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. I called to apologize for the way I acted yesterday at night, I had to much to drink and I wanted to say I'm sorry. You can stay with your father but If anything happens to you don't hesitate to call me." She says.

"Ok." I say. Is this really happening?

"I know peeta's with you can you put him on the phone?" She says.

"Sure." I say. "Peeta?"

"Yeah." He says and walks over to me.

"My mom wants to talk to you." I say and hand him the phone.

"Hello?" He says.

**Peeta's POV**

"Hello?" I say.

"Peeta this is Mrs. Everdeen, I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday I had too much to drink." She says.

"It's fine." I say.

"Also, now that I'm leaving Katniss and prim here in district twelve with they're father I want you to take care of Katniss and prim for me." She says.

"I will." I say.

"Good. Can you please call prim." She says.

"Uh, sure." I say." Prim."

"Yeah." She replies.

"Your mom wants to talk to you." I say and horror crosses her face." She's not going to take you, she just wants to tell you something."

She nods and takes the phone from my hands.

"Hello?" She says in a shaky voice." Really? Thank you! Ok. Ok. love you too. Katniss mom wants to talk to you."

**Katniss's POV**

"Hello?" I say.

"I got to catch my train now, take care and keep in touch." She says.

"I will." I say.

"And don't get pregnant." She says and I blush really bad.

"I won't." I say and blush some more.

"I love you hon, bye." She says.

"Love you too, bye." I say and click.

"Why are you blushing kitty." Finnick asks.

"She called me fire girl." I lie and sit down on a chair.

"Liar." Prim says." What'd she say."

"I don't want to say it." I hide my face.

"It can't be that bad." Peeta says.

"It is." I say and blush at what she said.

" If you tell us, I'll do something embarrassing." Finnick says.

"Fine." I say." She told me to not get pregnant."

I hear silence and then finnick laughs.

"I guess she has a feeling you and peeta want to get it on." He says and grins.

"Shut up before I shove frozen peas down your throat." I say and shoot him a death glare.

"Alright, sorry." He says.

"That's not going to happen because dad bought you and peeta condoms remember?" Prim says and finnick bursts out laughing.

I hide my face and blush a deep red.

"You guys are evil." I mutter.

"We know." Prim and finnick say at the same time.

"Why don't you call Annie and bug her." I say.

"You're right!" Finnick says and grabs the phone. He walks into the living room and I could barely make out him saying, ' Hey Annie.'

"I'm going to call Haymitch and make sure he hasn't killed himself." Prim says and walks into the living room.

It leaves me with peeta in here and It's really awkward. I hear him move around abit but I keep my face hidden.

"Nothings going to happen if you don't want it to." Peeta says and I hear a sizzling sound.

"I know, it's just I wish they could stop teasing us." I mumble.

"That's nothing. You should have seen my brother's when I got home with the box." Peeta says.

I laugh and say," I bet you it was awful."

"It was." He says and kisses my shoulder. He turns around and goes to the pan and flips an omelette.

Prim and Finnick come back into the kitchen and sit down by me.

"So what are we doing today?" Finnick asks.

"I'm heading over to Rue's if that's ok with you Katniss." Prim says.

"Of course it's ok with me." I say and kiss her forehead.

"What are we doing?" Peeta asks.

"You and Katniss can always test out-" Finnick begins.

"Shut up finnick!" I yell and blush.

"I was going to say the new ice cream from the ice cream store." Finnick says and I flip him off." Love you too fire girl."

"You can always double date? Aren't you and annie together?" Prim asks.

"You're right." Finnick says. "What do you say Peeta?"

"I think that's a good idea, what about you Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Sounds like a plan." I say.

"Let me call my queen." Finnick says and dials Annie's number onto the phone. He puts the phone on speaker and all you can hear is the ring.

"Hello?" Annie asks.

"Hey beautiful." Finnick says and she giggles.

" Hey Finnie." She giggles.

"Do you want to double date with peeta and Katniss?" Finnick asks.

"Yes!" She squeals.

"Ok, I'll pick you up around.." Finnick says and looks over at peeta. Peeta puts five fingers up and Finnick says," Five."

"Ok, by Finnie." She giggles and the line goes dead.

"Here's your breakfast ,Finnie." Peeta says in his best annie voice and sets Finnick's breakfast in front of him. Prim and I burst into laughter and Finnick just shakes his head and smiles.

"One of you have to drive Prim and I over to my house." I say and Peeta gives prim and I our breakfast.

"I'll drive you both." Finnick says and shoots me a smile.

"I'm driving them, you can come if you want to." Peeta says and I can't help but smile.

"Fine." Finnick says and I begin to eat.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Peeta asks and I see that he has an angry look on his face.

"Uh- ok." I say abit confused and see that Prim and Finnick are both giving me the same look. He pulls me up the stairs and into the bathroom. He turns on the faucet water and turns to me.

"Did I do something wrong, I-" I begin but he smashes his lips against mine. I pull away and say," You looked mad."

"That was only to get you to come up here without them suspecting a thing." He says and gives me a warm smile.

"Why exactly did you bring me up here?" I ask and raise a brow.

"To do this." He says and kisses me again. He puts my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall and I can't help but throw my head back and sigh. I continue to kiss him harder and the next thing you know my shirt's on the floor. I sit him down on the toilet seat and climb onto his lap and begin to kiss his neck. He moans abit and grips my hips. I grab the bottom of his shirt and get it off of him. I see his abs and I can't help but blush and kiss him harder. He desperately kisses me on my neck and I try not to moan.

"Peeta, Katniss, is everything all right In there?" I hear prim ask.

Peeta pulls away and tries to catch his breath.

"Everything's fine." He says in his angry voice." We'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." I hear prim say.

Peeta and I kiss for a bit and we eventually pull away. I get off of peeta and put my shirt back on. Peeta puts his back on and kisses the back of my neck. I look in the bathroom mirror and fix my hair, while peeta does the same. When we're done, peeta turns off the faucet and we head outside.

" What was that all about?" Prim asks as we get into the kitchen.

" Nothing." I say and sit in my seat. I begin to eat and I can feel Finnick studying Peeta and I.

"Something happened." Finnick says.

"Yeah, we talked." Peeta says and gives us all orange juice.

" If you guys were talking what are those red marks forming on Katniss's neck?" Finnick asks and smirks.

"What!" I yell and rush over to a mirror.

"I didn't even kiss your neck that hard." Peeta says and runs behind me. I look in the mirror and see that I don't have anything. That lying piece-

"You guys were making out!" Finnick says and laughs. I go back into the kitchen and see that Prim looks abit shocked.

"So what if we did." I say and sit down.

" Peeta didn't have to pretend he was angry, we thought you were both fighting." Prim says and smirks.

I blush and peeta takes a seat next to me and we eat our food in silence. The phone begins to ring and finnick answers it.

"Hello." He says." I don't know, let me ask peeta."

Finnick says and puts his hand over the phone," Annie says where are we going?"

"I'll tell you but not around Katniss, that will just ruin the surprise." Peeta says and I groan.

"What is she supposed to wear?" Finnick asks.

"I suggest anything she's comfortable wearing." Peeta says.

"Wear something that your comfortable wearing." Finnick says into the phone." I don't know, oh put on those booty shorts and- fine, love you too."

Finnick is already telling annie he loves her. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just say I love you back to peeta.

" So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Finnick asks as peeta takes a sip from his orange juice.

"Follow me." Peeta says.

"I'm you girlfriend, I deserve to know." I call after peeta.

"Love you." Peeta replies and a door closes.

I groan and pick at my food.

"He's just trying to surprise you and be romantic." Prim says.

"I don't like surprises." I mutter and shove egg in my mouth.

"You better get used to it." Prim says and I can't help but smile.

Minutes later, peeta and Finnick come back with a smirk on their faces.

"Can you please tell me the surprise." I say.

"No." Finnick says.

"Peeta, if you tell me I'll make out with you for as long as you want." I say and peeta opens his mouth to spill out the surprise but finnick stops him.

"Dude!" Finnick yells and prim laughs." You can make out with her later and I won't interrupt you."

"Because you'll be making out with annie." I say and prim laughs.

"Maybe a bit more than that." Finnick jokes and prim says, 'eww.' I gag and Peeta laughs." Maybe peeta will too with you."

" Peeta and I will not be doing anything more than making out, I'll assure you." I say and feel myself getting red over embarrassment.

" We'll see what you have to say after the date." Finnick says and throws his plate and cup in the sink.

"Don't listen to finnick, nothing's going to happen." Peeta says and throws his plate in the sink.

Something more will happen? I don't think I want to go now. I'm not ready for 'it' yet.

"Katniss, nothing's going to happen, calm down." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head.

I realize that I've been gripping the table so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Calm down Kat." Prim says and tries to get my hands off of the table.

"I need air." I say and go outside. I feel my heart pumping really loud and I walk into some trees that are away form finnick's home. I immediately begin to relax but my heart is still pumping sort of fast.

I climb a tree and sit on a branch. I can see a small pond with some ducks from here. There's a meadow a couple miles away from here too.

"Katniss, where are you?" I hear Finnick's annoyed voice.

I try to hide in the tree branch and look down. I see that I'm really high up so I don't think he'll be able to spot me up here.

"Katniss?" Finnick's voice is under me now. He mutters really low," Where did she go?"

I see a squirrell jump from a tree and land on Finnick's head and he starts yelling.

"AHHH! Get off my hair!" He yells and runs back towards his house. I can't help but laugh so hard, that I nearly fall off the tree but I catch myself.

"Help me!" I hear finnick's cry for help." Don't grab him by his tail, you'll piss him off!"

I laugh some more and climb down the tree. I walk deeper and accidentally trip and start rolling down a hill. When I'm still, I look up and see that I'm close to a cave. I walk closer to it and see that it's so dark. I go into the cave and see that it's empty except for a fly bumping on the cave walls.

I feel something slide past my foot and I know that It's a snake. I stay still and try not to cry out in fear. I feel it wrap around my leg and it starts to slither up me. a tear escapes my eye. I can feel the snake start to wrap around my neck. I bite my lip to keep my breakfast down and I hear peeta calling after me.

"Katniss, what are you doing in there?" He asks.

I want to reply but I'm too scared that the snake might attack. I start to hear a rattle sound behind me and I'm starting to get scared.

"Katniss, come on-" Peeta says and he starts to freak out. There's a rattle again and I begin to shake.

"Katniss, come out of the cave." Peeta says in his best steady voice.

I want to shake my head but I'm terrified with fear.

"The snake you have around your neck is harmless but the one behind you is dangerous, take small slow steps towards me." Peeta says and sticks out his hand. I take five small steps towards peeta and feel something slither by my foot. Tears escape my eyes and he says," Keep on moving, you're almost here."

I mouth out no and he says," Trust me Katniss."

I start walking slowly again and reach out my hand. A fat snake falls on my arm and I'm about to yell but peeta says.

"Don't yell or run." He says and the snake falls off my arm." Breathe, look at me and walk."

I take more steps, never looking away from peeta, and I finally make it out of the cave. Peeta takes the snake off of my neck and pulls me into a hug as I cry.

"It's ok." He says and strokes my hair." You're safe now."

I hide my face in his shirt and cry some more. I feel as If I have snakes on my arms, neck, and legs.

" Can you please take me home now?" I ask and sob.

"Yeah." Peeta says and wraps an arm around me. He leads me up the hill I fell from and he seats me in his car." I'm going to get everyone I'll be back."

"Don't leave, what If the snakes-" I begin to cry but peeta presses his lips against mine and says," They can't get you in here."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." He says and I hug him. He pulls away, kisses my forehead, and says," I'll be back."

He closes the car door and goes into Finnick's house.

Once Peeta's been in the house for what seems to be like two or three minutes, I feel my food coming up, so I open the car door and throw up all over the floor. I feel myself shake and I cry. I curl up into a ball and sob. I feel something touch my shoulder and I cry harder.

"Katniss, calm down, it's me." I hear peeta's voice but I still cry.

"I want to go home." I say in between sobs.

"Ok." Peeta says." Do you feel good?"

"I threw up a little but It's not your cooking." I say and he laughs abit. He kisses my temple and I hear the sound of two door's opening and slamming.

"I need to go." Peeta says and I feel his arm leave but I hold his hand.

"You can't leave me." I say.

"I'm just going to go into the driver's seat, I'll be right beside you." Peeta says and kisses my fore head.

"ok." I say and let him go. He gives me a small smile and closes the car door.

I hear breathing behind me and I know that It's prim and finnick. I rest my head back and I start to shake again. I open the car door and throw up again.

"Is she ok?" I hear finnick say.

"She's just really nervous." Prim says. I feel someone's hand on my arm and I come back up. I close the door and wipe my mouth.

"You ok?" Peeta asks and I nod." If you feel sick, tell me so I can pull over."

I nod my head and he starts to drive.

"I'm sorry about what I said Kitty." Finnick says.

"It's fine." I say and look out the window.

" You're ok Kat." Prim says and pats my arm.

Peeta intertwine our hands together, while the other one is on the steering wheel. I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Minutes later Peeta says," We're home."

"Thanks." I say and get out the car. I run into my house and see that my dad is there.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" He asks and I burst into tears and hug him.

I hear footsteps behind us and they stop.

"Prim what happened?" My dad asks.

"Peeta should tell you." Prim says.

"I found her in a cave infested with snakes. One was around her neck, another was rattling it's tail, several slithered past her, and one fell on her arm." Peeta says and my dad rubs my back.

"It's ok Katniss." My dad says and I feel myself floating." Why don't you take a nice hot shower."

He's carrying me the way I was carrying prim.

"Ok." I sob.

I hear a door creak and my dad puts me down. He squats and says," Don't cry, you're ok."

"Ok." I say and sniff.

He smiles and wipes away a tear with his thumb.

" This reminds me of when you were little, and you watched the movie anaconda." He says and chuckles." You thought that a snake was going to come in the house so you made me stay up all night, guarding you, your mom, and prim."

I laugh and say," I remember that."

He kisses the top of my head and says," Don't go into caves anymore. Go take your shower."

I nod and head into the shower. I sit in the tub for abit but get up and shower.

I didn't bring clothes with me again so I wrap a towel around myself and get out of my bathroom. I close my room door and shut the curtains. I put on some underwear, bra, some jeans, and a tight t-shirt. I brush my hair and side braid it. I go back into my bathroom and brush my teeth. I'm about to go downstairs but don't feel like going downstairs. Everyone's just going to be watching me. I turn on my radio and sit on my bed.

I listen to the song that's playing and I begin to hum. I hear someone knock on my room door.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's me." Finnick says.

"Come in." I say and go back to humming.

"You ok Kitty?" He asks and sits beside me.

"I've been better." I say and continue to hum.

"I'm sorry about what I said back at my house, If I didn't say that you wouldn't be like this." Finnick says and I notice sadness in his voice.

"It's fine. We all screw up." I say and see that the rose peeta gave me is on a vase and It's still healthy.

" Are you better?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and quit humming.

" Are you still up for the double date?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and get up. I open my curtains and sit back down.

"Now that I took care of that, I have to find a way to cheer me up." He says and I look over to see that his hair is still messed up from the squirrell. I can't help but laugh abit." I didn't even say anything."

" I think the squirrell is the one that cheered me up." I say and he looks up and see's his hair. He looks in the mirror and says," I hate animals that mess with your hair."

I decide to mess with him.

"Finnick, I think that squirrell tore a piece of your hair off." I say and laugh at his reaction." You have a bald spot in the back of your head."

He yells like a girl and I start to laugh.

"Annie can't see me like this!" He starts to panic. "No one can see me like this Katniss! You have to help me."

"Ok." I say and get up.

"Hey what's wrong." I hear peeta say and several feet coming up the stairs.

"Nothing." Finnick says and locks my room door.

"What happened?" Prim asks.

" I saw a cat doing stuff outside." I say and everyone bursts into laughter.

" Come back later, I'm trying to help Katniss forget what she saw." Finnick says.

"We'll be downstairs." Peeta says.

I hear footsteps going downstairs and I say," I don't have anything that will cover your head. I can let you borrow one of prim's caps."

"I'll wear anything." Finnick pleads.

"I'll be back." I say and get out the room. I hear finnick lock it once I'm out.

I walk into prim's room and walk into her closet. I grab one of the girliest caps she has and laugh silently. I feel something wrap around my waist and I know who these arms belong to. Peeta.

I turn around and see that he has a small smile on his lips.

"Are you better?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and give him a long kiss as a thank you." Thanks peeta."

"I would do anything for you." He says and kisses my temple.

I give him a hug and say," I have to go give Finnick this."

"Why?" He asks and raises a brow.

"I told him that he has a bald spot but he doesn't. So I'm lending him one of prim's princess caps. go tell everyone to pretend that he has a bald spot." I say and he laughs.

"Is that pay back for earlier?" He asks.

"And for making annie and I cry at your house." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"I love you so much." He says and gives me a long kiss.

I still can't say it back even though he just saved me from snakes. I'm such a dumb-

"You don't have to say it back Katniss. It's fine, take as long as you need to." He says and kisses my hands.

"I need to go back to finnick." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Ok." He says and I walk out of the room.

I knock on my room door and Finnick pulls me in.

"You have the cap?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and hand him it.

"It's better than nothing." he mumbles and puts it on.

"Look at you, with your princess cap on." I say and he looks embarrassed.

"I'm going to be made fun of." He says.

"Well do you want to get made fun of for a cap or a bald spot?" I ask him.

"I guess the cap." He says.

"Let's go downstairs." I say and pull him out of the room.

"I think I'll just climb out the window or something." Finnick mumbles and tries to pull back.

"And leave annie without a date?" I ask him and raise my brows.

"For annie." He says and I pull him out the room.

We go downstairs and Prim starts to laugh loudly. Peeta grins abit, my dad shakes his head, and My uncle just looks at Finnick in horror.

"Boy take that thing off, you look like a little girl." My uncle says and tries to take off the princess cap.

"No, get your hands away from the cap." Finnick fights back. I end up laughing uncontrollably.

" Why not?" My uncle asks.

"Because, Katniss threw up on my hair and now it smells really bad if I don't cover it up." Finnick says and I roll my eyes.

"Blame it on me." I say.

"Katniss, does Finnick's head look like the toilet to you?" My dad asks and I can see he's playing along.

"I'm sorry his head is just so round." I say and peeta laughs.

" Do we have to train you how to use the toilet again?" My uncle asks.

I look over at Finnick and see that his arms are crossed and smirking. I'll wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

I take off the cap and finnick takes off running and yelling curse words. We all end up laughing and I hold my stomach because I'm laughing too hard.

"Where do you think he ran off to?" prim asks.

"Anywhere that's deserted." Peeta says.

I walk over to peeta and sit on his lap, he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"No ass grabbing today." My uncle asks and Prim and My dad laugh.

"Shut up Haymitch." I say and pull peeta up to my room.

I close the door behind me and say," My uncle is just sick."

I see that peeta has blush on his cheeks and he nods.

I lay down on my bed and I motion him over. He lays down beside me and our hands meet. I lay on my side and turn to him. He does the same and draws circles on the back of my hand. My radio is still playing in the back round and It makes this moment even better.

I look at his blue eyes and he looks back at me. He smiles at me and I can't help but blush and look away. He laughs and kisses my fore head. I cuddle closer to him and he wraps his arms around me.

We stay like this for a while until finnick comes into the room and says," Peeta, we have to go."

"Why?" I ask him. I hold into peeta's shirt and finnick says," We have to get everything ready."

I can see he has a beanie on and it makes him look hilarious.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Peeta says and Finnick leaves the room.

"Don't go." I say and rest my head on his chest.

"We have to set everything up. You'll see me again around five." Peeta says and gives me a hug.

"Promise?" I ask.

"I promise." He says and I give him a long kiss. I can tell he doesn't want to pull away but he has to. He rests his forehead against mine and says," I love you."

" I know." I say and feel stupid for saying that. I slap myself in my head and peeta just kisses the top of my head and says," I have to go."

"Wait!" I yell and run over to him. I give him one last kiss and he gives me a smile afterwards.

"I'll be back." He says and gives me one last kiss on the lips.

He leaves my room and I feel empty. I walk over to my closet and see what I'm going to wear. I ran out of jeans and t-shirts so I'm going to have to wear something I don't like. I take out a pair of black shorts, a tight shirt, and some converse.

I look over at my alarm clock and see that it's 1:02. I go downstairs and see that no one's there. I walk back up to my room and turn on the T.V. I watch a couple of T.V. shows and they bore me to sleep. I wake up and look over at the clock and see that It's 4:55.

Peeta's going to be here any minute!

I slip on my clothes and shoes. I look back at the clock and see that It's 4:57. I walk over to my mirror and quickly side braid my hair again. I walk into my bathroom and put on deodorant. I quickly brush my teeth and I hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell and check myself in the mirror. Why am I doing this?

I run down the stairs and almost trip on the last step. I catch myself on the railing and run towards the door and open it. Peeta's standing there with something behind his back.

"Hi." I say and smile.

"Wow." He says and looks me up and down." You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I say and blush.

"I bought these for you." He says and hands a some roses.

I grab them and stare at them.

"These are really beautiful peeta." I say and hug him." Thank you."

"Your welcome." He says and returns the hug. I pull back abit and give him a long kiss and say," Let me just put these roses in a vase filled with water, and then we can go."

"Ok." He says and kisses me again.

I pull him into my house and close the door.

"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is?" I ask and grab a vase.

" Nope." Peeta says.

"Remember what I said in Finnick's house." I say and fill the vase up with water.

"Yes." Peeta says.

"You can still have that if you tell me." I say and put my roses inside the vase. I place them by the window and see that Peeta is thinking.

"I'm not telling." He says.

I get closer to peeta and puts my lips close to his neck and say," Not even if I did this."

I hear his heart start to beat fast.

"No." He says and backs up but stops once he reaches the counter top.

"What if I did this." I say and push him back until he's on the counter top.

"No." He says.

"What if I did this." I say and climb on top of him.

"No." He says and I feel his heart beat fast.

"What if I did this." I say and kiss him.

He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him.

The front door opens and I hear Finnick's voice.

"Katniss stop trying to seduce peeta, let's go we're waiting." Finnick says.

I blush and hop off of peeta.

"I wasn't trying to seduce him." I say and cross my arms.

"Then what were you trying to do?" He asks.

"Trying to find out what the surprise is." I say.

"We're not telling you." Peeta says and wraps something around my eyes. I don't see anything at all.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A blindfold." Finnick says and I feel myself being lift off the ground.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"I'm lifting you up." Finnick says and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Let go of me." I say and start to hit his chest.

"It's just me." Peeta says. I immediately stop and hear finnick's laughter.

"Idiot." I mumble and peeta laughs.

I feel peeta start to move.

"Lock my house door Finnick." I say.

"Ok, Kitty." Finnick says and I hear the door close.

Seconds later I hear Finnick say," You look sexy in those shorts."

" Hey, I'm only allowed to say that." Peeta says and I laugh.

"Finnick, where are you?" I hear annie say.

"I'm here, beautiful." Finnick says and I hear a door open and close.

I hear a door open and I feel myself being set on a seat. I feel a seat belt go on me and a click. I reach out and grab someone's arm.

"Peeta is that you?" I ask.

"Yes." He says and I realize how close his voice is.

I lean in and end up kissing his eye.

Finnick and Peeta burst out laughing and I frown. Peeta gives me a kiss on my lips and I hear a door close.

"What's so funny?" Annie asks.

"Hi annie." I say.

"Oh hi Katniss." She says. I can already imagine the smile on her face." What was so funny?"

" Katniss is blindfolded and tried to kiss peeta but she ended up kissing his eye." Finnick says and annie laughs. I hear a door slam and someone puts on they're seat belt.

"Peeta is that you?" I ask.

"Yes." He says and I feel someone's pair of lips on my cheek. I smile abit and he turns on the radio. I feel the car start to move and I start humming to a song. I start to feel the wind blowing in my face and I can't help but smile abit.

"oh, I love this song." Annie squeals." Turn it up."

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh_

This is actually a pretty good song.

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again._  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_I start singing along with annie._

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh._

_If I had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line_  
_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

I hear silence as the next sing starts and I begin to hum along to it.

"Katniss, you have an amazing voice." Peeta says.

"Thanks." I say and feel myself blush. I'm grateful that I'm wearing this blindfold.

"You could be rich and famous!" Annie says.

"I don't want to be rich or famous, I like my life the way it is." I say and hum.

"Everyone likes me in their life, I'm like a ray of sunshine." Finnick says and we all burst into laughter.

"We're here." Peeta says.

"Finally." Annie and I mutter.

I hear the boys chuckle and the doors open and close. I know that Annie and I are the only one's here.

"I think they're going to set the car on fire." I say.

"I have that kind of feeling too." Annie says." I watch too much capital crime shows."

"I sometimes watch those too." I say and a door beside me opens. I don't hear nothing though. I unbuckle my belt and reach for my blindfold but a hand stops me.

"Not yet." Peeta says and I hear another door open.

" I guess we're not going to be burned alive." Annie says and I hear silence.

"You both thought we we're going to kill you?" Finnick asks and we don't say a thing.

" Let's just go show them the place before we kill them." Peeta says abit angry.

I feel someone take my hand and guide me. I hear silence and then my blindfold is tooken off. I see that Annie and I are at a flower meadow. This meadow is the same one my dad and I were at yesterday. The boys we're going to have separate picnics with us. I feel bad for assuming that Peeta was going to kill me again.

"I hope you like it because it's the last thing you'll see." Peeta says sarcastically and takes out a blanket and sets it on the grass in an angry manner.

"I'm sorry peeta." I tell him. He doesn't respond and just continues to set up the blanket. I sigh and see that finnick is ignoring annie as well. I see that he doesn't have anything on his head, so he must know that he doesn't have a bald spot.

"Come on, let's feed you stuff that can poison you." Finnick says in a sour tone.

"Finnick, I told you I was sorry." Annie says.

" I don't care." Finnick says and I'm actually shocked he's talking to annie like this. He never has talked to Annie this way.

" Come on Katniss." Peeta says coldly.

"You know what, If you both are going to acting like this the rest of the date, then I'm leaving." I say and walk towards the woods.

"Katniss, It was just a joke." Finnick says.

I look back at all of them and just shake my head. I continue walking into the woods and hear my name being called a bunch of times.

Annie was part of it, Peeta and Finnick were too. They're a bunch of jerks. I would have never turned people against them as a joke.

"Katniss." I hear peeta's voice getting closer and I start to run. "Katniss, please, let me explain!"

I continue to run and notice that I'm crying. I hear his footsteps getting closer so I quickly climb up a tree until I'm as up as I can be. The leaves hide me but I know that Peeta can see me.

"Katniss, get down from there, It's not safe." He says.

" Well I'm staying up here because I wouldn't want you to kill me." I say sarcastically and see that I'm right by a wasp nest. This isn't good.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, finnick made annie and I go along with his little prank." He says ashamed.

I sigh and see that the wasp nest is five feet away from my shoulder.

"Katniss?" Peeta says.

"I'm coming." I say and turn the opposite side from the wasp nest. I start to climb down and reach the bottom of the tree in less than five minutes.

"I'm sorry Katniss." Peeta says and kisses me.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." I say and kiss him back.

He wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against a tree. He holds onto some of my butt and thighs to keep me from falling and I hear a throat clear behind us. Peeta and I pull away and see that my father is standing there with his bow and arrows.

"Hands off." He tells peeta and peeta removes his hands from me." I'll see you later Katniss."

I nod my head and he disappears into the woods.

"We should go back to annie and finnick, they feel guilty." Peeta says and I give him one last kiss.

I pull away and hop off of him.

Peeta throws me over his shoulder and I squeal. I can feel him start to run and he sets me down minutes later.

I fix my shirt and I feel two pair of arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry kitty." Finnick says.

"It's -" I begin but annie interrupts me.

"I'm sorry, I-" Annie begins.

"It's ok." I say and pat their arms. They let go and I say," Can we just do this date thing?"

"Right." Finnick says and pulls annie to his blanket. Peeta guides me to ours and I lay down on my side. Peeta lays beside me and takes out our food.

I see that he got me some cheese buns and he made lamb stew.

" This is my favorite." I say and he smiles.

"I know." He says and laughs, showing his perfect white teeth.

He serves us stew on a plate and we begin to eat.

" How long did it take you to plan this?" I ask and shove a spoonful of lamb stew in my mouth.

"A couple of hours." Peeta says and eats his stew.

"That's a really long time." I say sarcastically and he laughs.

" Are there more surprises after this?" I ask and he nods.

"Do I still get that make out session if I tell you?" He asks and I grin abit.

"Maybe." I say and eat more of my lamb stew.

" Later on we're-" Peeta begins but a cheese bun hits him in the face.

"Don't say a thing Mellark!" Finnick yells from across the meadow. I can't help but laugh at how peeta is scowling abit.

We eat the rest of our stew and I start stuffing myself with cheese buns when I'm done.

"Want one?" I ask peeta.

"No thanks." He says and shakes his head.

"Come on." I say and put a cheese bun by his mouth. He bites into it and says," It's better when you feed it to me."

I laugh and continue to feed it to him. When I feed him the last piece, I'm about to pull back my hand but peeta grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him. He whispers in my ear," Look at Finnick and Annie."

I look over and see that they're having an intense make out session.

" I think my father needs to take Finnick to the shop he took you to, and buy him some big boy stuff." I say and Peeta laughs and kisses my fore head.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 6:53." He reads from his phone.

"Ok." I say and continue to stuff myself and peeta with cheese buns. When we're done I rest my head on peeta's chest and we watch the sunset.

"It's a pretty color." I say and peeta strokes my hair.

"It is." he says and kisses the top of my head." That's why it's my favorite color."

I grin abit and wrap my arms around his neck.

" I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever." Peeta says.

"Me too." I say and bring my lips on peeta's. I give him a long kiss and I pull away and rest my head back on his chest.

We stay like this for a while and soon enough it gets dark and the stars come out. It gets a bit cold but peeta wraps an arm around me, he didn't bring a jacket either.

Peeta tells me the constellations of stars.

" That one sort of looks like a flower." I point out.

"You're right." Peeta says and I smile abit.

Peeta's phone begins to ring and he sighs.

"I'm sorry." He says and gets up.

"It's fine." I assure him.

"Hello?" He answers." I'm on a date with Katniss- can't it wait- where are mom and dad- fine I'll be there in a bit."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Rye and wheat are locked out the house." He says and sighs angry as he starts to put everything in a picnic basket.

"Oh." I say and frown abit.

"I'm sorry." Peeta says and sits down. He pulls me onto his lap and kisses me all over my face.

"It's fine." I say abit disappointed. I was actually having a great time.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders. Stay here with me, I want to tell him.

"Hey, I'll take you out again tomorrow." he says and lifts up my chin.

"Ok." I say and look at his beautiful blue eyes.

He leans in and places a gentle kiss on my lips. I grab onto his bicep, with one hand, and pull him closer. I loose my balance on his lap and fall onto the ground. I'm on my back and peeta Is hovering above me.

"You look so beautiful." Peeta tells me. I can see the moon shinning on his eyes and It makes his eyes even more prettier than they are.

"And your so handsome." I say and play with the back of his hair.

" I love you." He says and starts to place kisses on my neck. I fight a moan because annie and finnick are feet away from us. My arms push him closer towards me and peeta's phone goes off again.

He sighs angry and pulls back and answers it.

"Hello." He says in an angry tone." I'm on my way already."

He clicks and he has a look on his eyes that makes him look like he wants to throw his phone across the field.

"We should go." I say and get up. I look over to see that Finnick and Annie are asleep." How are we going to get them back in the car?"

"I don't know." Peeta says and laughs abit. I give him a kiss on his cheek and say," Let's go."

" I don't want to go." He whines and I laugh.

"We can come back here tomorrow." I say and he smiles.

"Ok." He says and I help him up. we pack up all our things and we head over to Finnick and Annie.

"Annie." I say and shake her.

"What?" She says and sits up really fast.

"Let's go home." I say and help her up.

Finnick is trying to wake peeta up but nothing happens.

"I'll wake him up for you." I say and head over to Finnick's side.

I lean over so that my lips are by his ear and I yell," Get your ass up!"

Finnick lets out a girly yell and sits up really fast. I can't help but laugh and say," We have to go."

" You guys suck." He says and gets up. Peeta and him pack Finnick's things and I walk Annie to the car. I put her in the back seat and put her seat belt on. I climb into the front seat and Peeta and Finnick join me minutes later. Once Finnick puts his seat belt on, he falls asleep. Peeta turns the car on and starts to drive. He turns off the radio and I put my seatbelt on. Peeta puts his on and continues to drive. I rest my head on the seat and start to fall asleep. I look at the clock and see that it's 10:13.

"Katniss, wake up." Peeta says and shakes me gently. I must have fallen asleep.

"I don't want to." I say and turn the opposite direction from him. He laughs and I feel myself being lift off the seat. I laugh abit and rest my head on his chest. I hear a door open and my father's voice.

"Did you both have a good time?" He asks.

"Yes." Peeta says and I nod my head.

I hear my dad laugh and Peeta starts to move. The next thing you know, I'm being laid down on my bed.

"Goodnight Kat." Peeta says and kisses my fore head.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I say and smile. I hear him walk away but I say," Stay with me."

" I wish I could Katniss, but I still have to drive Annie and Finnick home." He says.

"You meanie." I say and fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note" I'm finally done with this chapter! I had to rewrite it a bunch of times because I didn't like it. I finally wrote this and I thought It was good enough. Sorry for the wait. One of you sent me a message on when my next update will be and I said in two days, I'm sorry that It wasn't yesterday or the day before that. I was trying really hard to write this chapter. I spent my whole time working on this that I didn't have a chance to write a chapter for my other story, ' Reasons to hate Monday.'**

**Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter. Have a nice day or night. **

**P.S I hope to get at least ten reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I just had to do this, I hope you guys don't get mad... Thank ****you all for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

( A/N: By the way this is one month later.)

"Thank you." I call after the woman. I put the money in the cash register and close it. I've been working at the Mellark Bakery for a few weeks now, and I'm making a great amount of money. My dad moved in with Prim and I, but Haymitch had to go back to district 2. He couldn't leave Effie alone, and I could tell he missed her. I remember me crying my eyes out when I was dropping my Uncle off at the train station. Peeta was there to comfort me afterwards though.

Peeta and I are still together and we're abit more serious. We still haven't done 'it' yet. I'm worried that Peeta will get bored of me, and leave me but my heart tells me that he would never do that.

It's Saturday in the afternoon, and my shift ends in about three hours. I smile to myself, because peeta is taking me out on a date.

I feel some strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around. I can't help but squeal. When he puts me down I turn around and give him a long kiss.

"Just three more hours." He says and give him a hug. I rest my head on his chest and smell cinnamon with- Katniss quit it.

"I know." I say moments later. I still haven't told peeta I loved him yet and I feel guilty about it. A couple of days ago, I almost told him I loved him but I didn't because my dad was calling me home. I'm planning on telling him on the date today.

"What's wrong?" He asks and lifts my chin up. I'm greeted by his blue eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking about the date." I say and smile abit. That's half true.

Peeta smiles and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Peeta, we need you to start frosting this cake!" Wheat yells form the back of the bakery.

"Coming!" Peeta yells back. He plants a gentle kiss on my lips and says," I love you."

I'm about to say it but It has to be special. I'm going to say it on the date.

"Ok." I say and smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he goes to frost the cake.

I walk back to the register and turn on the radio. I hum along to a song and I hear the bell of the bakery ring.

"Welcome to the Mellark bakery-" I begin and see that It's one of Glimmer's friends." What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." She says. I think her name is Pricilla or something. She got into a fight with glimmer a week ago, Glimmer was pretty pissed off.

"Ok-" I begin and she says," In private."

" I'm in the middle of my shift and-" I begin.

"Please, It's really important, It won't take long." She says and I see fear in her eyes.

"Um, ok." I say and she pulls me towards a dark alley and says," You don't ever leave Peeta out of your sight do you hear me. You watch out for yourself as well."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Glimmer is trying to break you and peeta up." She says and looks sorry for me." I tried to stop her and things ended pretty bad between us. We're not friends anymore, but I never liked her she was such a slut and she's mean."

"Why would she want to break us up?" I ask and raise my brows.

"It's obvious." She says." You have everything she doesn't. You're really pretty, you have the guy she's been wanting to sleep with, you just have everything."

"I don't have everything." I say and shake my head.

"She's the one that injected you with tracker jacker venom." She says and I just stay there frozen.

"Why would she do that?" I ask.

"She wanted Peeta to think that you were crazy that way he would leave you." She says." That didn't seem to work out so she put wires all over peeta's room."

"That bitch." I say shocked.

"I got them out for you." She says and shows me a handful of wires. She throws them into the dumpster and says," Take care of yourself, glimmer can get pretty crazy when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Thanks Pricilla." I say and give her a hug.

"I never talked to you, Glimmer would make my life hell if she found out." She says and I nod." Take care."

She runs off and disappears into a store. I exit the alley and go back behind the register. Glimmer is trying to break Peeta and I up. And she injected me with tracker jacker venom. She better hope she doesn't run into me.

The next three hours, I hand people their bread or cakes. It's finally 7:00. I clock out and see that rye is doing the same.

"Peeta told me to tell you that he needs ten more minutes to finish up the cake." Rye says." He seemed abit dizzy."

"Ok, thanks." I say and re-braid my hair. When I'm done I walk into the back of the bakery and see that Peeta has glimmer pinned against a wall and he's kissing her neck. I feel tears form in my eyes and I say," What are you doing peeta."

" I told you to give me ten minutes." He says in an angry voice. This is nothing like peeta, or maybe it's the peeta that's been disguising himself.

"You heard him Katniss." Glimmer says and smirks.

Tears escape my eyes and I grab Glimmer by the hair and start banging her head on the floor.

"Let her go, she never did anything to you." Peeta yells at me and tries to get me off of glimmer.

"What's going on in here?" I hear rye say.

I slap glimmer and say," That's for injecting me with tracker jacker venom."

I get up and turn to peeta and say," I never want to see you again."

"Good, because I hate you, and I never liked you." He says angry and slaps me.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?" Rye says abit shocked.

I slap peeta back really hard and run out of the bakery, crying really hard. I remember what Pricilla said, but this was Peeta's doing not Glimmer's. He was even defending her. I run and don't stop until I get home.

I see that Mrs. Mellark is fixing up her garden and she see's me and says," Katniss, are you alright dear?"

I shake my head and run inside my house. I see that Prim is playing with rue on the living room floor. My dad is watching some cop show. I cry harder and go up the stairs.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I hear prim ask.

I go into my room and slam the door and lock it. I sit in a corner and cry. I'm glad I never told peeta I loved him.

"Katniss, open up." My dad says and knocks on the door.

"Katniss, please tell us what's wrong." Rue says and I hear prim crying. I know she's scared.

"He never cared about me." I say and sob.

"Katniss, open the door so we can help you." My dad says. I walk up to the door and unlock it. I begin to cry and the three of them hug me.

"What's wrong sweetie." My dad says and I cry into his shoulder.

"I was clocking out and rye told me that peeta said he's going to be ten minutes late because he wasn't done frosting a cake. I went to the back of the bakery and I saw him- I saw him-" I begin and cry harder.

"You saw him what?" I hear prim ask abit sad.

"He had glimmer pinned against the wall and he was kissing her." I say and burst into more tears." I told him what he was doing and he told me in a really angry way that he told me to wait ten minutes. Glimmer said,' you heard him Katniss.' I started to beat up glimmer and Peeta was trying to get me off her and he was telling me, to let her go because she never did anything to me. Then rye comes in and asks what's going on and I slap glimmer really hard because one of her friends told me that she was the one that gave me tracker jacker venom. I turned to peeta and said that I never wanted to see him for the rest of my life and he said good because he hates me and he never liked me." I say and cry harder." He slapped me. I slapped him back and ran out of the bakery."

I feel my dad is frozen in place.

"I'll be back, Katniss." He says and plants a kiss on my head." Girls take care of her."

"Ok." Prim says and wipes her tears. I see that they are both crying as hard as me. I cry and they lead me over to my bed. I lay down and see the rose that peeta gave me on our first date. I cry harder and cry abit more harder when I see the stuffed animal.

"I've known Peeta for years, and this doesn't sound like him." Rue says and sobs.

"I hate him for hurting Katniss." Prim says angry." The next time I see him, he's going to get slapped really hard."

" I'll be back, Katniss needs support from her friends." Rue says.

I continue to cry and I hear yells next door. I can barely make out the words, ' son', 'slapped', 'dead'. I continue to cry until I don't feel capable of producing tears. I just lay there and feel prim stroke my hair.

"That idiot, I'm going to make sure he doesn't see the sun!" I hear Johanna's yells downstairs.

"Are you sure, that doesn't sound like peeta." I hear gale say.

Prim puts a blanket over me and I hear several people enter my room.

"Oh, Katniss." I hear annie say and start to cry.

"That idiot!" Finnick yells." I may be a flirt, but I know that It is wrong to hit a woman."

"I never knew peeta was like that." Thresh says.

"I'm going to go kill that son of a bitch right now!" Finnick yells in anger.

"Me too!" Thresh and gale yell in anger.

"Let's make a stop by my house, I need to pick up my axe." Johanna says." No one dares hurt my friends and gets away with it. If I'm lucky enough, I might run into that glimmer bitch."

"We'll stay here with Katniss." Annie says and gives me a hug.

"We'll be back." I hear finnick say in a angry tone that I've never heard him use before. I hear several feet stomping down the stairs and go out the house.

**Rye's POV**

"You idiot, what are you doing, you love her!" I yell at Peeta and punch him.

"Get away from me, I hate her!" Peeta roars and punches me in the eye.

"Baby, don't, you might hurt yourself." That glitter idiot says.

"Ok, for you." Peeta says and I hear the dumb blonde giggle annoyingly.

"Your such a dick, you never deserved her." I tell peeta and spit out blood.

"I can't believe I ever dated that slut, when I could've had this." Peeta says and starts to kiss glimmer.

"You know what, don't ever bother talking to me again until you get your shit straight. You just slapped the girl I thought you cared about, and now you're making out with this whore." I say and turn to leave but peeta turns me around and punches me in the nose.

"You don't speak about Glimmer that way." He says in a tone full of venom.

"Whatever." I say and walk out the bakery.

"Rye what's going on?" My dad asks and I see horror stuck all over his face.

"Tell that to your idiot of a son." I say and walk towards Katniss's house.

**Mr. Mellark's POV**

I walk into the bakery and hear giggling in the back. I walk back there and see that Peeta is kissing another woman. It's not Katniss.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask in horror.

"Kissing the love of my life." He says and she squeals.

"What about Katniss?" I ask.

"I always hated her." He says in an angry way.

"But-" I continue and hear Jake's shouts.

"PEETA MELLARK, YOU DO NOT SLAP MY DAUGHTER AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Jake yells in rage.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

"Your disgrace of a son slapped Katniss." He says and I stand there in shock. But he loved her, I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her.

"Peeta is this true?" I ask in disappointment.

"Maybe." He says and kisses the Glimmer girl.

Jake goes over to peeta and punches him really hard in the face.

"Don't ever come near my daughter again, or I'll shoot an arrow through your pathetic skull." He says and leaves peeta on the floor.

"Baby!" Glimmer cries and rushes over to peeta.

I hear more shouts entering the bakery and I see that finnick, thresh, gale, and Johanna enter the back of the bakery.

**Thresh's POV**

We pass by Mr. Mellark and I say," You may want to call an ambulance."

"Baby wake up." I hear glimmer in her annoyed cry.

"Get your ass off of him rambin!" Johanna yells while swinging her axe all over the place.

"No, I love him!" Glimmer yells and she ends up getting punched with the end of Johanna's axe.

"Peeta, get your ass up!" Finnick says angry.

"Get away from me." Peeta groans.

" What's going on in here?" Mrs. Mellark says with wheat behind her.

I grab the three of them and explain everything to them as I hear finnick, gale , and Johanna yell things at peeta.

"He slapped her?" Mrs. Mellark says in horror.

"Yes." I say." That's what my little sister told me."

"Oh my." She says." Jake wasn't lying."

"I'm going to beat him up." Wheat says and has an angry look in his eyes.

"I saw rye with a bloody nose." Mr. Mellark says," We need to talk to peeta."

"And don't you dare ever come to see Katniss ever again, or I'll-" Gale yells.

"Gale." I say and he turns towards me." I have to tell peeta something in private, get out."

They all nod and they leave. I crouch beside peeta and see that he's crying his head off.

"Look, I'm mad at you a lot, but I know there's a reason you acted the way you did." I say and Peeta starts crying some more." Get your act together."

I leave with Johanna, Finnick, and gale.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't be here. There are too many memories of Peeta and I here in this room.

"Dad." I say hoarsely and he gives me a sad look.

"Yes, sweetheart." He says.

"I can't stay here, I need to be away-" I say and he seems to understand.

"I still have my old house in the woods, you can stay in it for as long as you need." He says and I nod." I'll have prim pack you some clothes."

He gets up and I hear some shuffling and the opening of drawers.

"Katniss, Madge and I made you some hot chocolate." Annie says and hands me a mug.

I try to smile but nothing happens. It's like the happiness has been drained out of me.

"Thanks." I say and start to drink my hot chocolate but I remember the memory of Peeta serving us pancakes and chocolate milk before we went to the mall .I start crying and Madge takes the mugs off of my hands.

"Let's go Kat." My dad says.

"Where is she going?" Annie asks.

"I'm taking her somewhere where she can help recover. There's too many memories in here, and It's making it hard for her." He say and carries me.

"Can we come too?" Prim asks.

"You stay here prim rose." My dad says.

" No dad, I need to go." Prim says determined.

"Fine." He says as I sob silently.

"What about us?" I hear annie ask.

" You can come as well, but don't tell anyone about this place I'm about to take you. If your going to be spending the night, take some clothes with you and meet me back here, then I'll take you." He says and I start to drift off into sleep.

I wake up and see that we're in a small house and It's really cool. I'm on the couch and Annie, Madge, Rue, and Prim are talking with my dad in the kitchen.

" I don't know why he would do that, he had a look as If he loved her more than he loved himself." Madge says in a shaky voice.

"He's not going near my daughter ever again, or I will hurt him." I hear my dad say and I don't feel like listening to their conversation. I feel empty, lonely, sad, stupid, and more. Maybe I deserve this for being an idiot.

"Katniss, you hungry?" Rue asks.

I shake my head and turn on my back.

"Katniss, you have to eat sweet heart." My dad says abit scared.

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." I say and close my eyes again.

This goes on for the next three days. Prim, Annie, Madge, Rue and my dad try to comfort me and cheer me up but nothing seems to work. Finnick, Johanna, thresh, and gale have visited me but the house is too small to fit all of us, so they all take turns. I'm currently in bed and staring at the blanket on a bed. I remember the picnic peeta and I had a month ago. I start to cry and I feel someone's arms wrap around me.

"Don't cry." I hear annie say and I can hear her sniffs from behind me.

"I miss him." I say and cry.

"I know you do, but It's not worth it." Annie says and hums a song.

"I wish I never met peeta." I say angry. This causes me to cry more and annie cries along with me.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up in my bedroom and I feel pain coming from my nose. I walk over to my bathroom mirror and see that I have something over my nose. I touch it and pain shoots everywhere. What happened to me?

I check the clock and see that it's 11:00 a.m. I can't believe I woke up late on a Sunday. I quickly change and head downstairs. Everyone is eating breakfast on the table and they're all ignoring me.

"Morning." I say and take a seat next to rye and he gets up and leaves. " What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, don't play that shit peeta." Wheat says and rolls his eyes. He gets up and leaves as well.

"What did I do?" I ask confused.

"You should know what you did." My mom says and sends me a cold glare. The door bell rings and my mom says," Your girlfriend's here."

I smile big and head over to the door expecting to see Katniss but instead I see that It's Glimmer.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"I came to pick you up for school." Glimmer says and gives me a kiss on the lips. I pull away and say," I'm with Katniss, what's the matter with you."

"Uh, no you're not." She says confused.

"Yes I am." I say.

"No you're not." Rye says and pushes me out the way. He makes his way towards the bakery with an angry look on his face.

"Here, let me show you what went down three days ago." Glimmer says and rolls her eyes.

"Three days ago, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

She takes out her phone and says," This will answer your questions."

She plays me a video and it shows me pinning glimmer against the wall, and kissing her. Next Katniss, shows up and I talk to her in a angry way. Glimmer replies something but I'm too busy looking at Katniss's expression. She looks broken. Katniss starts to bang Glimmer's head on the floor and I try to get Katniss off of her. Rye comes in and says what's going on.' That's for injecting tracker jacker venom in me,' Katniss says at glimmer. I pause the video and turn to glimmer to see that she has a really bad bruised nose.

"You injected her with the venom?" I ask angry.

"Yes, but the video is not done." Glimmer says annoyed." You're missing the best part."

She presses play and it shows Katniss telling me she never wants to see me again. I feel myself trying to fight tears and It shows me telling her,' good, because I hate you and I never liked you.' Then it shows me slapping Katniss and I loose it. I throw the phone across the street and slam the door in Glimmer's face.

"It's not real." I mutter and slide down the wall. I would never hit Katniss. I start to cry and my dad comes over and says," You messed up son, you have to fix this."

"I don't remember doing any of that." I sob.

"You did, I was there to witness some things for myself. I asked what you were doing when I saw you kissing that young woman and you said kissing the love of my life." He says.

I shake my head and say," I don't love glimmer, dad."

"Then I asked you about Katniss and you told me you hated her." He says and I burst into more tears.

"I didn't say that!" I yell and kick the wall.

"Katniss's dad found out you slapped Katniss and he punched you pretty hard." My dad says and I shake my head." He doesn't ant you near Katniss, son."

"I don't remember doing any of those things." I cry hard and my dad pats my arm. The door bell rings and I say," Don't open it, it's probably glimmer."

"Ok." My dad says.

"I need to see Katniss." I say and get up.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." My dad says and the doorbell rings again.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She's pretty broken, and I don't think she wants to see you. Plus, she's not staying at the house currently." My dad says and I feel my heart shatter to pieces. Katniss doesn't want to see me.

I go up the stairs and go into my room and start to sob. I would never hurt Katniss, but why did I in that video.

Ok, peeta retrace your steps. I was frosting a cake and a customer came in. It was glimmer and the last thing I remember is a syringe. A syringe! I look at my arms and see a small mark on my arm.

**Katniss's POV**

"Do you want to eat?" My dad offers and I shake my head." Look sweetheart, you have to eat something, you're scaring prim."

I sigh and get up and walk to the table. Annie is sitting beside me and madge is in front of me. I'm served some chicken and I eat little pieces of it.

"I'm full." I say and get up. I walk back to my room and stare off into space.

I hear someone knock on my dad's house door and I begin to hear voices talk.

I start to hum a song play with my fingers.

The door to the door opens and I don't bother looking.

"Katniss, we need to talk." Johanna says.

"Ok." I say and start to hum.

"Look, you're a mess." She says and sits at the end of my bed." You can't keep this up, you've lost about five pounds these past three days if I'm right."

"So." I say.

"Damn it!" She says." Have you tooken a look in the mirror lately, your scary as shit!"

She hands me a hand mirror and I slowly take it from her hands. I see that I have bags, my eyes are red and puffy, I look abit skinnier, I look tired.

I burst into tears and Johanna holds me.

"It's ok." Johanna says.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask and burst into tears." Why did he cheat on me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, he's just too stupid." Johanna says. She doesn't say his name because she knows I will just cry harder.

"Why can't I get over him?" I ask and cry harder.

"You were in love him and you still are." Johanna says and I cry.

" I can't, he hates me and he hit me." I say and sob.

"Why don't we go out dancing tonight and try to forget about him." Johanna asks and strokes my hair.

"Ok." I say and sniff.

" Let's go." She says and hands me a pair of shoes.

**Peeta's POV**

"I'm telling you, I think Glimmer injected me with something." I say and pace the hospital floors, waiting for the results.

" I don't think she-" My dad begins.

"Dad, she injected Katniss with the venom, she's capable of anything." I say and the doctor comes in.

"Mr. Mellark, we have your results." The doctor says and takes out a piece of paper." According to your blood test we have spotted a hint of venom in your system. You were injected with venom, but mainly all of it is out of your system. The last of the venom should be gone if you get enough sleep."

I knew it!

"I have to go talk to Katniss." I say and turn to the door.

"Not so fast soon, I have to report this to the police because no one is supposed to have tracker jacker venom on them." The doctor says.

"It's glimmer rambin doc, it's not the first time she's done this." Thresh says. The doctor writes it down and he says," A police officer should arrive at your house later for questioning."

"Thank you." I say and turn to the door but I'm stopped again.

"Do you know any other victims miss rambin has injected?" The doctor asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say and leave the hospital.

**Katniss's POV**

We're at Johanna's house and I'm currently in the shower. My dad didn't want Johanna to take me out, he thought it's be best if I stayed home but Prim convinced him. She told him that I should go out and try to have abit of fun.

I shave, and shampoo and condition my hair. This reminds me of the time I was getting ready to go to the mall with annie and the whole group. That was when Peeta and I we're together. I start to cry and curl up into a ball. The warm water hits my face as I cry and I hear Johanna's knocks on the door.

"Katniss, don't cry." She says and I sniff.

He slapped me and said he hated me.

I cry harder and I start to sob loudly.

"Don't take too long." Johanna gives up and lets me cry.

I cry for another thirty minutes and turn off the shower. I dry myself and I hear loud knocking downstairs.

"What are you doing here, leave!" Johanna yells.

" I need to see her." I hear his voice. I start to change quickly and Johanna begins to yell again," Get out of here, before I grab my axe."

"Johanna, please." He pleads. I have to get out of here. I start to cry and try to stay silent but it doesn't seem to work.

"She's not here." Johanna says.

"Let me in." he says and I hear sadness in his voice.

"She's not here!" Johanna yells and I accidentally slip into the bathtub.

"She's here, I need to talk to her Johanna." I hear him say and I start to panic. I don't want to see him , he's going to hit me again and he's going to get mad at me.

"Hey get out of my house!" I hear Johanna's yells.

"Katniss!" I hear his yells." Let me explain!"

I start to cry and start breathing heavily. I look around me and see a window. I open it and sit on it. I look down and see that the drop is very far. There's a tree beside the window though.

"Katniss, you have to listen to me." He says and I jump onto the tree. I get down from the tree and run all the way home.

**Johanna's POV**

" I told you she wasn't here." I say and he starts to cry loudly.

"I'm not an idiot, she climbed out the window." he says and sobs." She hates me, I hate me. It's all glimmer's fault!"

"What are you getting at?" I ask and cross my arms.

"I found out that I was injected with tracker jacker venom." He says and shows me the mark on his arm." Glimmer injected Katniss a month in a half ago."

"Are you lying to me?" I ask and scowl at him.

"I'm not, I swear." He says and gives me a paper." I went to the doctor's and they did a blood test on me."

I read the paper and my eyes widen.

"So, that wasn't you." I say and he shakes his head.

"I would never hurt her." He says.

"But you did." I say and he cries harder.

"Chill for a second man." I say and take him over to my kitchen. I get him a cup of water and he drinks it.

"I hate myself." He says and I shake my head.

"Peeta Mellark, you do not say that about yourself." I say and he has an angry look on his face.

"If I never would have gone out to help the customer I would still have Katniss. I wouldn't have gotten injected with venom, I wouldn't have shouted at Katniss or slapped her." He says and tears stream down his face." She hates me, and I don't blame her."

"She doesn't hate you peeta." I say and sit across from him.

"Everyone hates me except or you and thresh maybe." He says and wipes his tears.

"She doesn't hate you, I talked to her this morning and she's having a hard time moving on from you because she fell in love with you and she still is." I say and he looks shocked.

"She loves me?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and nod." You have to tell her what happened, but your going to have to get past Mr. Everdeen. He's going to be a tough nut to crack."

"He punched me really hard in the nose." He says and I see the cast on his nose.

I laugh and say," You were about to get sliced in half with my axe."

"Everyone's mad at me." He says.

"Let's fix that." I say and pull him out the house.

**Katniss's POV**

I'm crying really hard in my closet. I've been in here ever since I've arrived. My dad doesn't bother me at all because he knows I need some time alone. Prim tried to calm me down but I told her that I need sometime alone.

Two hours pass and I'm starting to fall asleep until I hear knocks downstairs. It's him. I need to hide. I get out of my closet and grab a pillow from my bed. I slide under my bed and I hear my father's voice downstairs. I hear a door close and I immediately relax.

My eyes start to close and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. My heart starts to race and I begin to cry hard. My room door opens and I see that it's my fathers shoes. I star to relax and my dad says," Your under the bed Katniss."

I get out and he says," Don't freak out but Peeta is downstairs and he wants to talk to you."

"No," I say and shake my head. I start to cry and I yell," No!"

"Katniss, you have to listen to what he has to say, It's important." My dad says and I start crying harder.

"I don't want to see him!" I yell and cry." He told me the truth three days ago."

"Katniss he was-" My dad begins.

"Get him out!" I yell and start to shake violently.

"Sweetheart, look at me." My dad says and forces me to make eye contact with him." He didn't mean to hurt you."

I laugh coldly and say," I'm sure he didn't."

"Can you just do this for me." He says and I start to cry." Please."

"What if he hits me." I say and my dad shakes his head.

"I promise you he won't." He says and kisses my cheek." Don't cry."

Tears stream down my face and he leaves my room. He's bringing him up now. I grab my I pod and get under my covers and turn up the volume really high. I don't want to listen to him. He slaps me and now he wants to explain why he did it? That's pathetic.

I continue to cry and sob as I listen to Carrie underwood singing Cowboy Casanova. When the songs over I feel someone's presence behind me and I know it's him. I start to shake and he places a hand on my shoulder. I slap his hand off and run to the other side of the room. I see that his eyes are red and puffy, good let him suffer.

"Katniss, can you please let me explain?" He asks and I see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I think you did, three days ago at the bakery." I say and head towards the door but he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him.

"Let me go!" I cry and fight him.

"Please let me explain." he cries and I feel his tears hitting my forehead.

"Get away from me, and go to your girlfriend." I say and leave his arms.

I see him lay on the floor and he starts to cry.

"I was injected with venom Katniss." Peeta says and cries." I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean anything I did."

"You expect me to believe that." I say and wipe my tears." You were all over glimmer, if you hated me so much you could've just told me."

"I don't hate you Katniss, I love you more than an-" He begins and I laugh coldly.

"Now you love me, she probably left you and now you come crawling back." I say and tears stream down my face.

"I never loved her, it was always you." Peeta says and gets up. He walks towards me and I scoot away from.

"Don't you dare come near me." I say and sob.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says abit sad.

"I once believed you, now I don't." I say and turn towards the door.

"Katniss, I have a paper from a doctor that shows you I was injected with it." He says and gives me a paper.

"Anybody could have written that." I say and shove the paper back to him.

"What will make you believe me Katniss, I was injected with venom. Glimmer injected me with it." Peeta says and shows me his arm. I see a small dot on his arm and I turn towards the door. He's lying.

"Please, believe me Katniss." his voice cracks. It kills me to see him like this but It's for the best. He's lying to me.

"Have a nice life peeta." I say and tears stream down my face as I run downstairs and out the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: Things will get better! I promise! Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter! Please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing and stay awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I cry heavily and make my way into the woods. Something inside me tells me I did the wrong thing, and I should just take him back but I know it would be wrong to.

I spend the rest of the day in the woods, crying, and head back home when It starts to get dark. When I get home prim and my father give me a sad smile and I say," Goodnight."

"You haven't eaten anything." Prim says.

"I'll manage." I say and head up the stairs and fall asleep.

The next day I wake up and get ready for work. I don't feel like going back to the bakery but I have to help pay the bills. I put on some dark jeans, a dark shirt, and out my hair up in a high pony tail. My bangs go back to sitting on my forehead and I honestly don't care. I feel like putting something on my face today. I walk over to my dresser and put some black eye shadow on. I put on some dark shoes and I look in the mirror. I feel like this is right, and It suits my mood.

I walk down stairs and I see that my dad is drinking his coffee and spits it all over the floor when he see's me.

"Katniss, what are you-" He begins.

"This suits me better." I say and grab half a toast off his plate." I'm going to work, love you bye."

I walk out the house and walk to the Mellark bakery. I receive lots of stares from around town and whispering but they can all just go fuck themselves. They clearly don't know what I'm going through.

I enter the Mellark bakery and I see that rye is cleaning some tables.

"Hey Katniss how's- what are you wearing?" he asks abit shocked.

"I wear what I feel." I say and go to the back of the bakery to clock myself in.

I feel wheat's eyes are watching my every move and I can't help but give him a death glare. I realize where I am, and my eyes start to water. This is where everything happened.

I nearly run out the room and go behind the register. I take a couple of breaths and calm myself down. I sit on the counter and turn on the radio.

Rye studies me and says," Peeta was telling the truth you know."

"I know he was, he can live in peace now." I say and bite my lip to keep myself from crying.

"He was really infected with venom Katniss." Rye says abit angry.

"Do you know how it feels to have someone you love slap you and tell you they hate you when you're witnessing them kissing someone who isn't you." I yell and feel tears escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry I-" He begins.

"Just butt out, rye." I say and grab a dumb capital magazine off the counter. I wipe my cheeks and just flip through the pages.

I hear someone enter the bakery and I look up to see it's finnick.

"What can I get for you?" I ask and continue to flip through the magazine.

" Nothing." Finnick says and sits on one of the tables.

"If you came here to talk me into forgiving peeta, you can leave now." I say.

"Katniss can't you see that-" He begins.

"Look finnick, I don't want nothing to do with peeta anymore. He's a lying scumbag." I say and feel eyes starting to get blurry of the tears.

Finnick laughs and I give him a dirty look.

"What you called peeta a lying used condom." He says and I can't help but smile abit. It was less than a second though.

"I hate him, and I never want to see him again." I say.

"That's impossible, since you're working at the same place he does." Finnick points out.

"Quit being such a smart ass." I say.

"All I'm saying is that Peeta is telling the truth Kat. You know that he would never hurt you. I know what you're going to say, ' but he did hurt me'. That wasn't peeta, Katniss. You have to know that. Can't you see that the boy feels terrible about himself. I just went to check on him this morning and he was crying his eyes out. He hates himself for what happened, but we both know it wasn't his fault it was Glimmer's." Finnick says. I just stand there and feel myself start to cry. Finnick gives me a hug and says," What happened back there, wasn't peeta. I've known peeta for a long time and I know that he would never do something like that."

"I don't know what to do." I cry into his shirt." I can't go back to him I-"

"He's not going to hurt you Katniss, I swear. Peeta loves you too much, he would never hit you like he did back there. You have to remember that , that wasn't peeta. That was the tracker jacker venom." He says and pulls me away. I see that I left eye shadow on his shirt." I'm not asking you to take him back instantly, but I want you to think things through."

"Ok." I say and wipe my tears.

"Well, I have to go to school Kit Kat." He says." I like the new look, It makes you look mysterious."

I roll my eyes and can't help but smile abit.

"I'm sorry I got make up on your shirt." I say and point to the black dots." You should change it."

"Too late for that, plus It can help get annie jealous." He says and grabs a cheese bun." Bye Kitty!"

He leaves the bakery and I start to flip through the magazine. Minutes later I hear the bell ring and I look up to see the person I last wanted to see. Peeta.

I glance back down at my magazine and feel my heart start to beat faster. I bite my cheeks to keep me from crying and cursing at him.

You told Finnick you'd think things through, I tell myself.

His footsteps travel to the back of the bakery and I hear him talking to wheat. I turn up the volume of the radio abit louder and someone enters the shop.

"Welcome to the Mellark bakery how can I help you?" I say and flip through the magazine.

"Can't even recognize your own uncle sweetheart." I hear his deep voice say. I throw the magazine in the air and I run into his arms. I start to cry and he holds me.

"Let's go far a walk sweetheart." He says and I shake my head.

"I'm working." I say.

"Five minutes can't hurt you." He says and we walk outside.

We start to walk and he says," I heard about what happened."

I feel tears slip out of my eyes and I say," I'm guessing dad called you."

"No, prim and your friends did." He says and I'm a bit shocked." Look sweetheart, I thought you were smarter than this."

"What are you talking about." I say and wipe my tears.

"He wasn't lying, I can tell." He says." You either do the right thing and talk things through with him, or do the cowardly thing and avoid the problem like you always do."

"I don't know." I say.

"Whatever, just do the right thing." He says and takes out a small liquor bottle from his pocket.

"Even in public." I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"By the way, you may want to quit crying, start eating, and quit dressing like someone died." He says and I can't help but smile abit.

"Ok uncle." I say and give him a hug.

"Get back to work, don't want to get you fired." my uncle says." I'll see you at home, I'm staying here for another week."

I feel abit happy that he's going to stay with us but I'm not going to tell him that.

" Isn't that wonderful news." I joke and he chuckles as he walks home.

I walk back to the bakery and when I open the door I crash into a strong chest. I look up and see that it's peeta. He looks horrible.

"Sorry." He mumbles in a very hoarse voice and goes around me.

I go back into the bakery and sit on the counter, waiting for customers to come. Usually we don't start to get lots of customers until school ends.

**Peeta's POV**

I feel tears come out of my eyes and I wipe them away angry.

She's not yours anymore Peeta, I tell myself.

I get into my car and drive to school. When I park it, I see that Glimmer is standing in front of where I parked. I sigh angry, and get my backpack.

I get out the car and she runs over to me.

"Baby, I m-" She begins but I start yelling at her.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HURT KATNISS AND NOW SHE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" I yell at her and I realize I'm being very loud because of the way everyone's looking.

"Peeta quit yelling." Glimmer says and wipes her tears.

"Fine, but stay away from Katniss and I. You already caused enough problems." I tell her in an angry tone and walk to class.

"Baby!" Glimmer yells after me.

"Stay away!" I yell and go to homeroom.

**Katniss's POV**

Minutes become hours and It feels more like days. So far I've attended about twenty something customers. I'm so bored, I'm counting customers. It's lunch time and I'm not hungry, so I guess I'll just keep working. I grab a new magazine and flip through its pages. There's nothing interesting to read about. It's all about these stupid capital people and their money.

"Katniss, what are you doing here, It's your lunch break." Mr. Mellark says.

"I'm not hungry so I'll just stick around." I say and flip through some more pages.

"You need to eat something, Katniss." He says and gets something and hands it to me.

I look at it and see it's a cheese bun. Peeta used to give me cheese buns with everything because he knew I loved them. I start crying and Mr. Mellark gives me a hug.

"It's ok, Katniss." He says and I cry harder.

I miss peeta. Even though he was cruel to me ,with the venom everyone says he was injected with, I love him and miss him. Every where I turn there's always a memory of us together and it hurts.

"I miss him." I cry into Mr. Mellark's shoulder.

"He misses you too Katniss." He says.

Why am I crying at work, I need to do something or I'll get fired.

"I'm sorry, I won't cry anymore." I say and wipe my tears." I need to get back to work."

"It's ok to cry once in a while, you don't have to hold anything in." Mr. Mellark says and gives me a small smile.

"I can't cry, I just look weak and I hate it." I say and go back to the magazine.

"But you're not." He says." Just take your lunch break, you work hard everyday."

"Ok." I say but I don't really feel like eating. I'm not hungry.

Mr. Mellark disappears some where and someone enters the bakery.

"Hello, welcome to the-" I begin before the loud screeching starts.

"He doesn't want me because of you!" Glimmer yells and tries to slap my but I catch her wrist and push her back so she falls on to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say. I honestly don't know what she is talking about.

"He hates me!" She yells and kicks her feet." He never wanted me, he wants you! I don't know what he see's in you! I tried everything to make him go away! I injected you! I got into a fight with you! I-"

She's talking about Peeta.

"Look, glimmer you won ok." I tell her and get off the counter." But what you did three days ago, tops everything off and Its pissing me off."

"Really then-" She begins.

"Your just some worthless person who has to get her way all the time. I'm sorry but that's not how it is in the real world. If Peeta likes you then he likes you, if he doesn't then suck it up and move on." I tell her and get her up with one arm. "Quit bitching, and go to school."

"But-" She begins giving me an evil look.

"Quit bitching and get out if you're not going to buy anything." I tell her and she's huffing madly.

"What does he see in you!" She yells.

"I don't know and I never will." I tell her.

"Ah!" She starts kicking and screaming on the floor." I WANT HIM! HE HAS TO BE MINE NOT YOURS!"

"GLIMMER CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!" I yell at her. She's acting like a little kid.

" HE WILL BE MINE! HE WILL!" she continues to yell." I'LL INJECT HIM WITH THE VENOM AGAIN IF I HAVE TO."

" So it was you?" I ask.

"YES YOU IDIOT!" She yells and screams peeta's name.

I go up to her and start smacking the shit out of her. I pull her by the hair and drag her outside.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me!" I yell and punch her. We're receiving lots of stares.

"I'm not list-" She begins before I punch her again.

"You are not going to do that again! Act your fucking age and quit acting like a five-year old! If you ever inject someone with tracker jacker venom again, I will hunt you down. Then I'm going to beat you up so bad that you won't be able to move for a week. I promise you!" I yell at her and everything goes silent. I realize I'm crying and I turn to find Mr. Mellark and wheat staring at me." I need the day off."

Mr. Mellark nods and I run home. I run and cry like an idiot. My dad's not home, he must be working. I run up the stairs and end up in my bathroom crying my eyes out.

when I'm done I check the clock and see that it's 3:10. I feel hurt. Glimmer can't go around hurting people again. I feel like taking out my anger, but I just can't. I don't even know what to do. I see something shiny and pointy on the floor and I lift it up. It's a piece of glass.

I slowly move it against my wrist and when It barely touches my skin, prim comes into the restroom.

"Katniss are- What are you doing are you crazy!" She yells and slaps the glass from my hands. I start crying and prim hugs me and cries with me.

"Why would you do something like that Katniss." She cries.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." I cry.

"Don't do that ever again." She cries.

"Ok, I promise." I say.

" What's going on?" I hear someone's voice.

"Nothing, I'll be down in a minute." Prim says in sobs. Finnick enters the restroom and see's the glass on the floor. He looks at me and starts shaking his head in disbelief.

"Kitty." He shakes his head and gives me a hug.

"I stopped her in time." Prim says.

"Katniss, look at me." Finnick says and I do." Why did you do this?"

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders." I just ran all the way home, got into my bathroom and cried. When I stopped crying I saw the glass and before I knew it I was putting it against my wrist."

"Why would you do that though, there has to be a reason." He says.

I think I know the reason though.

" The world is better off with out me! If I continue to live he will continue to get tracker jacker venom in him!" I yell and cry." It's my fault. If I was never with him, none of this would happen. He would be happier with some other girl, and maybe he wouldn't have been injected!"

"Kitty." Finnick says and gives me a hug." Either way, glimmer would still be jealous but what made her more jealous is that he picked you."

"Why me though." I say and it comes out in a whisper.

"You're going to have to ask him that." He says.

I burst into more sobs and I don't stop until minutes later.

"Let's get you to bed, kitty." Finnick says and lifts me up bridal style. I remember peeta would do this because of my wounds. I start crying again and I'm put into bed.

"Do you want anything?" Prim asks.

"I want to be alone." I say and hold my covers closer to myself.

"I don't know if we can leave you alone, after what we saw." Finnick says.

"Leave me alone." I say and start to cry.

Prim lays down with me and hugs me.

"Don't cry." She says.

"I can't stop, everything reminds me of him." I sniff.

"Think of something else." She says.

"I'm going to the store, do you guys need anything?" Finnick asks.

"Chocolates." I say and sniff.

"Just chocolate?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, two of every chocolate in that store." I say.

"Ok, how about you prim?" Finnick asks.

"Just bring me a water bottle." She says and he's off.

I cry lightly but start to drift off to sleep.

...

"I feel bad for her." I her someone say.

"Peeta tried talking to her but she thinks he's lying to her." I hear another voice say.

"You would feel the same way if you were in her shoes, finnick." I hear another voice say.

"She's pretty hurt." I hear a small young voice say.

...

_I'm at the bakery and I see that Peeta is kneading some dough. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. He stops what he's doing and he turns around and slaps me. _

_"I hate you ,get out of my sight!" He yells at me and I start crying. If that's what he wants. I leave and I'm getting chased by snakes. I try running but I'm glued to my place. I feel one slither into my sleeve and I start crying and sobbing loudly._

_"Help me!" I say before a snake wraps itself around my throat. I try to get it off but it doesn't work. I kick and do my best to get him off but nothing seems to work._

_"Wake up!" I hear far away._

_With the snake wrapped around my neck, I see Glimmer kissing peeta. He tells her he loves her and she says it back. I start sobbing loudly and I say," You liar! I never want to see you again!"_

_"Katniss, wake up!" I hear the voice closer now._

_I look back and see that Glimmer and Peeta disappeared._

I sit up really fast and start crying really loud. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I cry harder.

"You need to talk to him, sweetheart." I hear Haymitch's voice.

"I can't, it's too hard." I say and shake my head.

"You have too." He says.

"Fine." I say and cry.

"Tomorrow, at the bakery, you talk to him." He says and releases me. I sit in bed and cry softly. When I stop, I look around and see I'm surrounded by chocolate. There's a note too.

_Thought you might need more than the store had._

_-finnick_

I smile abit and grab a large box of chocolates and open it. I flip on the T.V. and see that a man is telling a woman that he loves her.

"I love you Polly." He says.

"LIAR!" I yell and throw the chocolates at the t.v." DON'T SAY IT BACK POLLY! HE'S GOING TO GET VENOM IN HIS SYSTEM THEN HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU BY KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!"

I throw more chocolates at the T.V. screen and start yelling," HE'S GOING TO SLAP YOU AND SAY HE HATES YOU!"

I start crying and Polly says something that ticks me off.

"I love you too." She says.

"You dumb bitch!" I yell and turn off my T.V. I see that my window is open, so anybody could have been listening. I grab the remote and throw it out the window. It breaks into pieces on the floor and I can't help but start crying. What's wrong with me?

I see that it's 9:00 P.m. I grab some chocolates and put them into a bag. I change into some running clothes and take my bag with me.

I go downstairs and see that my dad is talking with a police officer.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I'm here-" He begins.

"I'm sorry, It wont happen again. I'll be more quiet." I say. Peeta got sick and tired of hearing me.

"No, Mrs. Everdeen, We're here to ask you a couple of questions about Mrs. rambin." He says.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm baking downstairs and I hear Katniss's yells. I'm about to leave the house but I remember she doesn't want anything to do with me because I hurt her. I go back to making cheese buns and I remember how much she loves them. I start crying and my hands start to shake. I try to start on the dough but I just can't seem to. I sit on the floor and start crying.

"Liar!" I hear Katniss yell." Don't say it back Polly! He's going to get venom in his system then he's going to hurt you by kissing another girl!"

I start crying.

"It wasn't me." I say and shake my head.

"Then he's going to slap you and say he hates you!" She yells and I start crying harder.

"I'm sorry Katniss." I say and start to shake on the floor." I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Peeta, what are you doing up." Wheat asks.

"I'm sorry." I mumble over and over, while I cry.

"Peeta, let's get you to bed." Wheat says and helps me up.

"She hates me." I say and cry.

"No she doesn't man." Wheat says and takes me to my room.

"Yes she does." I say and cry harder.

"If it makes you feel better, her and dad we're talking in the bakery and she burst into tears and said that she misses you." He says.

"Quit lying wheat." I say and wipe my tears.

"I'm not lying." He says and I get on my bed. Katniss misses me?

"She misses me?" I ask.

"Yes." He says." You need to talk to her."

"I tried, she won't listen." I say.

"Get her to listen." He says and leaves the room. There's a loud crashing sound outside and then there's silence

I instantly fall asleep, into my nightmares.

**Katniss's POV**

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen, that's enough information to get us to arrest Glimmer rambin." The police officer says and puts his note pad away.

"But, how do you know I got injected?" I ask.

"Peeta Mellark made a visit to the hospital the other day and he was tooken a blood test to see if he was injected with the venom. His results came back positive so the doctor had to report this to us. The doctor asked him if he knew anyone else that was injected and he mentioned you." The police officer says." Have a nice day."

When the cop leaves I break down into cries and my dad hugs me.

"I never listened to what peeta had to say." I say and cry.

"Talk to him tomorrow." My dad says and kisses my fore head.

"I'm going for a walk." I say.

"Ok, If you don't come back I think I know where I'll find you." He says and gives me one last hug before I leave the house.

I start to jog and then start to run. I pass by a bar that's full of drunk men.

"Damn you can run really fast." One of the men say and give me a drunken smirk.

"Imagine how she would be in bed." One of them says as I run by. I run faster and try to get what they said about me out my head.

I end up going to the meadow and I start crying when I remember peeta brought me here for a date. I sit on the spot our blanket was at and I cry some more. I'm pathetic. I should have listened to him when I had the chance. Finnick was right, It wasn't peeta that hit me, It was the venom.

I cry harder and put my knees against my chest.

"Catnip?" I hear behind me. I turn and find Gale with a game bag.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and getup. I wipe my tears and cross my arms.

"I was walking to Greasy Sae's but I heard cries." He says and takes a seat." Sit down, It's just me."

I take a seat and remember I brought chocolate with me.

"Want chocolate?" I ask and take out my bag.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No thanks." He says.

"Your loss." I say and start to stuff my face with chocolate. I miss peeta. I take a bite into my chocolate and I start crying again.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I miss peeta." I cry while eating my chocolate." I just realized I'm pathetic for not listening to him the other day."

"Yesterday." He says and I nod." Try talking to him in the morning."

"I will." I cry and eat another chocolate bar." How are things with madge?"

"It's going great." He says and smiles." I'm going to ask her out on a date soon."

"That's good." I say and smile. I burst out crying because I remember when Peeta and I went out on our date." I miss him."

"You'll see him tomorrow at the bakery." He says.

I sniff and say," I hope."

"Today, he was yelling at glimmer. "He says.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"I thought it would make you feel better." He says and I smile abit." He was yelling all types of things at her. He made her cry."

"Good." I say." She's getting arrested."

"For what?" Gale asks shocked.

"Tracker jacker venom." I say in a cold voice and open up another chocolate bar.

"She deserves it." Gale says.

"She does." I mutter." I never want to see her ever again."

"Doesn't everyone." he says and I smile abit." So what are you doing here?"

"I just came here." I say.

"This place helps me think sometimes." he says.

"Me too. It's so relaxing." I say and he nods.

"I need to go Kat, see you later." He says.

"Bye gale." I say and he waves before he takes off to Greasy Sae's.

I sit there and continue to eat chocolate bars until I fall asleep.

I wake up and hear birds chirping. I look around me and see that I'm in the meadow. I sigh and I grab a chocolate bar and start to eat it. I sit there for a while and head home. I pass by Peeta's house and it's just silent. I go into my house and see that it's 10:00. I was supposed to be at work hours ago.

"Shit!" I mutter and start to change. I don't have time for a shower. I change and brush my teeth. I take more chocolate bars with me and run out the house. I run all the way to the Mellark bakery, while braiding my hair. When I get there I see that Mr. Mellark is working the register.

"I'm so sorry, I-" I begin.

"It's fine Katniss. Just clock in." He says and gives me a small smile.

"Thank you so much." I say and go to the back. Peeta's at school, but rye and wheat are here.

"Hey Kat." Wheat says and smirks.

"Hey wheat." I say confused.

I go to the back and clock myself in. I go work the register and start stuffing myself with chocolate bars as I help customers. By the time It's lunch I ran out of chocolate bars.

"Just my luck." I say. I need to go home for more bars.

"What's wrong?" Rye asks and smirks as he leans against the counter.

"I ran out of chocolate bars, I'm going to go home and grab some." I say and he yells.

"No!" He says.

"Why the hell not?" I ask.

"Because, because, there's a burglar." He says.

"Whatever." I say and leave the bakery. I walk home and when I'm in front of the house I see Finnick's car is parked in front of my house.

I hear my dad and uncle talking to someone.

"Dad why is Finnick's car parked out front?" I ask and walk into the house. I see that him and my uncle are playing chess or something.

"I'm fixing the car." He says.

" Ok." I say abit unsure." I'm going to grab more chocolate bars."

"You can't!" He yells.

"Why not?" I ask abit angry.

"They're not healthy." He says and I see he's trying to hide something.

"You're hiding something." I say and run up the stairs.

"Katniss, don't go up there." He chases me. I go into my room and see that there's nothing.

"You're crazy." I say and shake my head. I walk over to my bed and grab more chocolate bars." Screw this, I'm taking the whole thing."

"Shouldn't you eat something else other than-" My dad begins.

"This helps call me down." I say and out as many chocolate bars I can into my bag. I grab another bag and put the rest of them in there." I need to go my break is almost over."

"You're going to get sick Katniss." He says.

"Don't care." I say and shrug my shoulders. I walk and accidentally trip on something. I see that It's the stuffed bear peeta gave me one our first date. My dad was in here.

"We're you in my room?" I ask abit angry.

"No." He says.

"Don't lie to me!" I yell and tears stream down my cheeks." Don't touch this, EVER, do you hear me!"

"Katniss, I wasn't in here." He says. He's a horrible liar just like me.

"Just, don't let anyone touch anything." I say and wipe my tears. I put the bear back where was and I break down into tears.

"Don't cry." My dad says and hugs me.

"Do you honestly think I would be crying right now If I had the power to not cry." I say abit angry and continue to cry.

"I'm sorry." He says and kisses my fore head.

"It's fine." I mutter and wipe my tears angry." I might get to the bakery an hour late."

"What why?" He asks and I see panic.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I ask in disbelief.

"No- yes." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"He has a date sweetheart, I'm training him to say the right things." My uncle Haymitch says.

"Ok." I say and open a box of chocolates." Good luck with your date, don't get her knocked up."

"Katniss." he says and I hear snickers in the closet.

"Is that her?" I ask and I hear the snickers stop.

"No, don't go in there." He says and blocks the door.

"I just want to meet her." I say annoyed. I Shove chocolates in my mouth and put on a pair of sunglasses." I'm leaving."

"Bye." He says.

"Bye." I say and I walk out the house. I begin to walk and I see the side of the house. I start to cry because I remember that Peeta and I were kissing there. I cry and continue to eat chocolates. I finished the whole box when I get to the bakery. I cry and start to eat another chocolate as I go behind the register. I turn around and remember when Peeta spinned me around. I start crying and fall on my knees. I continue to eat my chocolate though. It doesn't make me feel better, I deserve to it all and get fat!

"Are you ok?" I hear a customer ask.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." I say and wipe my tears.

I get up and see that it's Cato from school.

"what can I do for you?" I ask and bite into my chocolate.

"Can I get five cheese buns please." He says and I try not to cry.

"Ok." I say and he hands me the money. I put it in his register and get the cheese buns. Once I hand it to him he leaves and says," Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes." I say and when he leaves I start crying really loud." Dumb shit!"

I grab a big box of chocolates out of my bag and open the box. I stuff myself with them and cry at the same time.

"Katniss, do you need the day off?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Yes." I say and cry.

"Ok, go ahead." He says." I'll clock you out."

"Thank you." I say and grab my bags filled with chocolate.

I carry the big box of chocolates with one arm and stuff myself with them as I walk tot he meadow. I pass by peeta's house and I cry harder. I nearly take off running but the bags slow me down. I reach the meadow and I sit on the same spot as yesterday. I cry again and again until I hear a growl.

I see that a wild mutt comes at me but I don't feel like moving.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yell and throw the box at it. It whimpers and It takes off running at a different direction.

I start to sob and go to sleep holding onto my bags of chocolate. I'm a mess.

When I wake up I see that I'm still in the meadow and It seems a little later. I open up my bag and start to eat chocolate. When I get home I see that my dad has a nervous look on his face.

I check the clock and see that It's 4:02.

"I'm going to bed." I tell him and he nods. I go into my bedroom and see a large stuffed animal and It has a card. I grab the car and it says:

_Can we talk? You don't have to if you don't want to. Meet me at the meadow at 5:00 p.m. today. _

_-Peeta_

I start crying and I hug the stuffed animal. It smells just like peeta. I cry harder and I hug the stuffed animal. I wipe my tears and hop into the shower. I'm sweaty and sticky.

I don't know how long I sit there but I get up when I felt like It's been long enough. I get out and change. I braid my hair and grab my bag of chocolates.

I check the clock and see that It's 5:01. I'm late. I take off running and don't stop until I get to the meadow. When I get there I see that he's not there. My eyes start to water and I burst out crying. I screwed this up again! He thinks I hate him now! I take out a chocolate bar and start to eat it.

"Screw my fucking life." I say and eat the last of the bar. I start crying and curl up into a ball." I'm sorry peeta."

**Peeta's POV**

I check my watch and see that It's 5:10. She's not coming. I start to cry and get up. I walk all the way home and start to sob violently. When I get to my room I see that all of the guys are waiting for me to tell them good news but I don't. I just start crying and say," She didn't show up, she hates me."

"What!" Finnick says angry. He leaves the room and I hear him marching downstairs.

Katniss hates me.

**Katniss's POV**

I stay in the same spot and eat the rest of my chocolate bars. I suddenly feel my stomach turn and I throw up. When I'm done, I get my bag filled with wrappers and boxes, and take off to my house. I start feeling sick as I run but I make it to the house and throw up in the trash can.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" My dad asks.

"She ate too much chocolate." Prim says and I throw up some more.

"My throw up is better looking than hers." I hear my Uncle say. **( Author's Note: I don't know about you guys but when I was typing this I found this funny, and I couldn't stop laughing.)**

When I'm done throwing up, I have a lot of energy.

"Go lie down Katniss." Prim says.

"I can't, I want to go out for a run." I say.

"Katniss, you're just going to end up throwing up some more." Prim says.

"I'll just run in my room." I say and run up the stairs. I go up the stairs and feel full of energy and sadness. I screwed up.

I turn on my radio and I run around the room and cry my eyes out. I run to the restroom and throw up once more, before I pass out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't freak out! Next chapter everything will get better, I swear! Please review and I promise to make the next chapter 10,000 words if I get more than ten reviews. I probably won't update tomorrow, but I will either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Take care!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Hey and thanks for reviewing. I got more than ten reviews so here's your ten thousand word chapter. Also, I hope you guys aren't mad at me because I did something in this chapter that might upset some of you. But at the ending everything works out so you guys will be happy again! Well at least some of you might.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and feel myself on something soft. I yawn and sit up. I see the stuffed animal beside me and I can't help but cry. Peeta thinks I hate him. I cry harder and I feel angry with myself. I look at the clock and see that it's 10:00. I don't feel like going to work, or doing anything. I look at peeta's card and read what it says over and over again. I find myself crying in the end and I hate it. I need to talk to him, but he probably doesn't want to talk because he thinks I hate him.

I hug the stuffed animal and I feel abit better. It's like I'm holding abit of peeta but It doesn't make me feel any better. I wish it were peeta. I cry softly again and I hear someone enter my room.

"Hey Kat." My dad says.

I don't respond though, I don't think I have the energy to.

" I came to tell you that Mr. Mellark needs you at the bakery right now. There's too many customer's and he needs help." Dad says.

"I don't feel like going to work today." I say in a shaky voice and cry.

"You need to." Dad says." When you come back, you can stay in here all you want and avoid us all."

"Ok." I say and get up. I brush my teeth and change into a pair of clothes once my dad is out. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are red and puffy. I put on some big shades and leave the house.

I walk down the street and I see that everything no one is around. I continue to walk and once the bakery comes into view, I see a long line coming from the bakery. I run inside and Mr. Mellark yells," Katniss, I clocked you in already, just help me!"

I nod my head and get to work. I take orders, cash, and give people their bread. I don't have to register with me, so I just do it all in my head. Two hours later, the place is empty again. I turn to Mr. Mellark and I see a sad expression on his face.

"Do you mind If I go down to the gas station and buy myself some chocolate?" I ask him and It sounds like I'm about to cry.

"Go ahead." He says and I take off running. I only have five funky dollars on me so this will have to do until my shift is over. I get into the gas station and grab two chocolate bars. I go pay for them and I see that It's a crying lady who's putting my things in a bag.

"Let me guess, you got hurt by a boy too?" She asks and I nod and feel my eyes water." They're a bunch of dicks!"

I start to cry and the next thing you know we're crying together. She gives me a hug to stop myself from crying but I just can't. This may sound selfish and mean, but I'm kind of glad someone knows what I'm going through. Well sort of.

I can feel several people from the store start to give us an annoyed look. I release from her hug and she says," Take them for free."

"You'll get fired." I say and sniff.

"No, take it." She says.

"Thanks, good luck with everything." I tell her.

"Good luck to you too." She says and I give her a small smile of appreciation. I leave the gas station and walk to the Mellark bakery. I see that finnick's car is parked outside. This can't be good.

I go inside and Ignore the glares I get from my ex friends. I sit up on the counter and turn on the radio. I tune them out and I hear them whispering. Never thought they would be the one's to be whispering about shit they don't know.

"Fuck my life." I mutter as I open a chocolate bar. I think everyone heard it because they stop what they're doing.

"Katniss-" Annie says and I put my head back against the wall.

"What." I ask abit too harshly.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday?" She asks.

I'm about to answer but Johanna replies for me.

"She doesn't want anything to do with peeta, that's why. I felt sorry for her at first over what happened but now I see that she's a coward. You could've just told him, not hurt him really bad." Johanna says and I feel tears slide down my cheeks.

"I-" I begin.

"We completely understand, don't explain yourself." Johanna says and glares at me. I look over to see that Fox face and Clove are giving me sad looks.

"Fuck you all!" I yell and hop off the counter. I kick the bakery door open and stop all the way to the woods.

I begin to cry and cry harder by the time I get to the woods. I grab my chocolate bar but I feel my stomach starting to turn again. I throw up by a tree and start to cry.

I lost track of time, I didn't mean for it to happen. I hear something rustle and I could care less, let it kill me.

"You lost?" I hear a female voice. I look up and find a girl with a gun, but she doesn't scare me.

"No." I say.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came here to get away from everyone." I say.

"Me too." She says annoyed and plops beside me." You sick?"

"I ate too much chocolate." I say and take out another bar. Before It reaches my mouth she slaps it out of my hands and she says," It's bad for your health."

"I know." I say annoyed.

"What's wrong?" She asks and crosses her legs.

" Nothing, what I used to call friends are assuming things and talking behind my back because of something that happened." I say and cry.

"Screw them, don't take shit from them." She tells me.

"You're right, I shouldn't take shit from them." I say but It sounds wrong coming from my mouth.

"That's the spirit, now go on home girl, we're supposed to get rain today." She says and hurries off somewhere.

I get up and walk back to my house. I see that It's starting to sprinkle so I start to run. When I get to my house, I'm completely dry. I go up to my bedroom and flip on the T.V. They don't know shit! I went to talk to peeta, but I was abit late! They don't know anything, so they best shut up!

I put on my PJ's and I hear laughing from the other room. I look over and see that a girl is in peeta's room. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and she's hugging peeta. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I close the window. What did I expect? For him to wait for me? Tears slip out my eyes and I fall asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

" Just hope there isn't any lightning, you'll be fried before you even reach district 11." I tell my cousin, Delly.

She laughs and gives me a hug," Bye Pete, good luck with everything."

"Thanks Dells." I say and she laughs again. She leaves my room and I sit back on to my bed and start thinking why Katniss didn't show up. Minutes later I start to cry and I fall asleep.

**Katniss's POV**

The next day I wake up and get ready for work. I feel miserable. Peeta is with another girl, but I'm happy that he isn't mourning over me. I won't mourn over him anymore.

I take a nice hot shower, brush my teeth, braid my hair, and change. When I'm done I kiss prim ,my uncle, and dad goodbye. I start walking towards the bakery and I see that the clouds are black.

I get into the bakery and see that everyone is there. Joy. I go to the back of the bakery and clock in. I make my way back and go to my usual seat. I turn on the radio and listen to some sad depressing song.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Johanna asks.

"Fuck off." I tell her and I hear the girls gasp.

"You fuck off, you dumb little slut!" She yells and everyone gasps.

"Fuck you Johanna! Make up your mind if you want to be my friend or not. First you feel sorry and then your all mad! It's like your bi polar or something!" I yell at her.

"Fuck you! It's not my fault you didn't show up! You we're probably fucking some guy to-" I begin and everyone gasps.

"Johanna!" Annie hisses.

"Is that what you all think of me some slut!" I yell and everyone falls silent. I turn to go to the back of the store and I see Mr. Mellark talking to Peeta. I want to run out of the bakery crying my eyes out but I don't.

" I quit." I tell Mr. Mellark and walk out the bakery. I'll get another job, where I won't have to deal with them.

"Johanna apologize to Katniss!" Annie hisses.

"Not after she apologizes to me." Johanna says and crosses her arms.

"I'm not taking shit from you any more! To think that we were even friends!" I yell and get out the bakery.

"Peeta is better off without you!" She yells.

"Good because I'm just some poor bitch with no life that deserves to die! He deserves someone with money and someone who's going to get far in life!" I yell at her and she doesn't reply back. I take off running to the woods and don't stop until I feel like I'm far away from everyone. I climb a tree really high and just start to cry.

Peeta is better off without me. He has a new girlfriend, and I'm happy for him. He doesn't need me. No one needs me, I just get in the way of things. I can't believe I thought people actually cared about me. I need some time away from things. I actually want to be with my mom.

I continue crying and soon enough, It's starting to rain. I just sit there and don't move. This feels good, I deserve it all.

"Katniss, get down from there!" I hear a male voice. I look down and see my dad.

"No." I say and start to cry.

"Please, come home, prim is worried about you." He says. I get down from the tree and he takes me home. When we get to the house we're wet from head to toe. Prim gives us some towels and I give her a kiss on the fore head. I go upstairs and lay down on the spot peeta did when he started crying. I start to cry and the power goes out. I continue to cry and I feel some warm hands sit me up.

"You need to change." Prim says.

" I want to go with mom." I say and she freezes.

"I thought you wanted to stay here." She says.

" I can't deal with this anymore, people think that I didn't show up because I hate peeta and I don't. I lost track of time and arrived there late. I ran as fast as I could." I say and start crying." Johanna thinks I'm a slut."

"No you're not." Prim says and hugs me." Try talking to peeta."

"I can't anymore, It's too late." I say and shake my head.

"Why?" She asks.

" He has a new girlfriend already." I say and start to cry harder.

"No he doesn't." Prim says knowingly.

"Yes he does, there was a girl in his room and-" I begin to sob.

"That was his cousin Delly." She says and I hear a grin in her voice." Are you jealous?"

"No." I say and shake my head. So that's who that was.

I hear noise downstairs and prim hands me some dry clothes.

"Get dressed." She says.

"Fine." I say and start to change.

I hear loud talking and then a light knock on my door.

"Katniss, can I come in?" Prim asks.

"You don't have to ask." I say and slip on some sweats. I walk over to my bed and lay down.

"The Mellark's are down stairs." She says.

"Why?" I ask and feel my breathing become heavy. Peeta's downstairs.

"Their home got flooded with the rain." She says.

"Why isn't our home flooding?" I ask.

"No idea." She says and shrugs her shoulders." We will all be downstairs."

"Ok." I say and get under the covers. I hug my stuffed animal and start to cry silently when she's gone.

The wind howls faster and then my window breaks. I frown and grab my stuffed animal and stuffed bear. I hide my rose to make sure that It's safe. I grab a pillow and blanket as the wind makes it's way into my room. The rain wets all of my floor and I cruse it out. I walk downstairs and my dad asks," What was that?"

"My window broke." I say and see that everyone's staring at me. I see that Peeta is in a corner with ear buds in his ears, rye and wheat are passed out on the floor, prim is falling asleep on my dad's shoulder, and the only one's awake are Mr and Mrs. Mellark, my dad and Haymitch. Me too of course.

"Find a spot to sleep at." My dad says and I sigh. The only space available is under peeta. I hold my breath and settle my things. I feel him looking over at me and I can't help but hold back tears. I lay down on my spot and I hug my stuffed animals tightly.

The wind howls and It seems to get worse. I hear peeta's breathing and it calms me down abit, but I can't help but remember that he thinks I hate him.

I feel tears slip out of my eyes and I hug my stuffed animals closer to keep me from sobbing.

"It's just passing through, the storm should be gone in a while." I hear Mr. Mellark say.

"Let's just try and get some rest." I hear my dad say.

"I'm out." I hear my uncle say as he walks to his room.

I hear everyone settle down and the wind gets stronger. There's loud thunder and there's lighting that makes me jump abit. I've always hated storms. We used to get tropical storms when prim and I used to live in district four and they were horrible.

I hear everyone's breathing but the only thing that seems to be calming me down is peeta's breathing. I hear his music all the way from where I am.

I can't go to sleep though. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. I get up and look out a window. Everything looks horrible.

"It's not safe to be by windows, you know." I hear his hoarse voice say. I can't hear the music anymore. I feel the tears coming but I hold them down.

"I know." I say and head into the kitchen. Maybe Johanna is right, Peeta is better off without me.

I grab a bottled water and chug it all down. It's been a while since I last drunk water and It feels refreshing. I head back to my spot and lay down. I imagine peeta with a better person, someone who isn't me. He has a good future and pretty babies and he gets married.

I burst into tears and start to sob really loud. I get up and run to my uncle's room. I can't sleep by peeta, It hurts too much.

"What are you doing here?" My uncle asks.

"I can't sleep." I say and wipe my tears.

"Want a drink?" He asks and lifts up a bottle. I shake my head and sit on an arm chair.

"Now's the time to talk to him, sweetheart." He says." Mother nature is helping you out here."

"I-I don't think I can." I say and cry harder.

"Where's the Katniss Everdeen that I know." He says and takes a drink of liquor.

"Right here." I say and wipe my tears.

"No that's the coward Katniss Everdeen, I want the fearless one." He says." Go talk to him, quit being a coward."

"But-" I begin.

"Now." He says and points to the door. I wipe my tears and leave his room. I walk back to my spot and I feel his blue eyes trained on me. I know he's not listening to music anymore.

I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. Say something! anything!

"I did show up." I say. It's the first thing that comes to mind.

"No you didn't." He says hoarsely.

"Yes, I did." I say and tears stream out of the corner of my eyes." I just lost track of time and when I saw that It was five, I ran to the meadow as fast as I could."

"Oh." He says hoarsely." I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It wasn't you." I say and shake my head.

"I'm sorry." He cries and mumbles ' I'm sorry' over and over. I sit up and turn to him. He's curled up into a ball and tears are streaming down his eyes. I crawl over to him and place a hand on his back.

"It wasn't you, It was the venom." I say and he sobs silently.

"I'm sorry I kissed glimmer, I'm sorry I said I hated you, and I don't. I love you a lot." He says and tears stream down my face. He continue to mumble 'I'm sorry' and he cries.

"It wasn't you." I say and wrap my arms around him.

He calms down abit but he still cries.

"I-I'm S-Sorry." He cries.

"Peeta, It wasn't you." I say and do something I know I probably shouldn't do. I lean down and press my lips firmly against his and he stops crying. Oh, how I missed his soft lips. I pull back and kiss his fore head." It wasn't you."

He just stares at me in awe and says," I'm sorry about Johanna."

"It's fine." I say and remember what she said." The last part was true."

"No it wasn't." He says and shakes his head." I'm not better off without you Katniss, I need you in my life."

I feel tears stream down my face and I look away.

"Why would you want me?" I ask in a whisper, I don't want anyone to hear." You can have a better future without me."

"I can't, that will be impossible." He says.

"Why is that?" I ask and look back at him.

"Because I feel in love with you really bad the moment I saw you." he says and I just sit there in shock. I lean down and press my lips against his again. I put a hand on his chest and get closer to him. There's a crack of lightning and I jump and pull back.

"Scared?" He asks.

I nod and he opens his arms. I go into his arms and he holds me close. I feel like I'm alive again.

I feel my eyes start to close and he whispers in my ear," I love you."

"I love you too." I mumble and my eyes close.

...

"They look so cute." I hear a squeal.

"You think they got back together?" I hear a voice.

"Possibly." I hear another voice.

"They look peaceful." I hear another voice say.

...

I wake up and see that my head is resting on peeta's chest. Our hands rest on his stomach, while they're connected together. One of his arms are wrapped around me.I blush and look up to see that he's still sleeping. I smile abit and rest my head back onto his chest. This is better than the stuffed bear.

Minutes later, I feel peeta begin to move and I feel his arm tightens abit and I smile. His hands however, rub small circles in the back of my hand.

"I know you're awake Katniss." He whispers in my ear and I blush.

I open my eyes and kiss his check.

"Good morning." I say and he smiles.

"Good morning." he says and wraps his arms around me. He gives me a peck on the lips and kisses my cheek.

We get up and walk into the kitchen. I see that the windows are broken but nothing's flooded.

"I'll be back." Peeta says and kisses my cheek.

"Ok." I say and he leaves my house.

I go upstairs and step into my room. The moment I step into the rug, water comes up. I go into my closet and pick out some shorts, a tank top, and some comfy shoes. I walk out of my room and into the prim's bathroom. I change into my clothes and put the one's I was wearing at a corner. I side braid my hair and put on my shoes. I brush my teeth with a new tooth brush and get out of prim's bathroom.

"Katniss!" I hear peeta's yells.

"Peeta!" I yell and run downstairs but I can't seem to find him. I turn around and I'm bumped to the floor.

"Sorry." he says and picks me up.

"It's fine." I say and he hugs me.

He kisses my cheek and I see that he changed as well.

"My dad wants us to go to the bakery and make sure that everything's ok." He says.

"Ok." I say and he pulls me out of my house. He opens the car door for me and I get in. He gets into his side in less than ten seconds.

He starts to drive to the bakery and he says," Last night you said you loved me, were you tired or were you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I mean it." I say and blush.

The ride to the bakery is quiet and I think peeta is mad. When we get out the car he unlocks the bakery door in silence. I feel my eyes begin to water. He's mad at me.

When we get inside, he closes the door and turns to me.

"You love me?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and I expect him to start yelling at me but instead he presses his lips against mine and he says," I love you too."

"I thought you were mad." I say and kiss him.

"I was the complete opposite." He says and chuckles.

He puts me on the counter and continues to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him harder.

"I love you." He mumbles against my skin.

"I love you too." I mumble back and he lays me on the counter. He kisses me harder and I start to feel light head.

"Peeta stop." I mumble high pitched. I push him off of me and I try to stand up but fall.

"What's wrong?" He asks and tries to help me up.

"I feel light headed." I say and the room starts to spin." And dizzy."

"Try eating something, maybe it'll help." He says and takes me to the back of the bakery with him. He sits me on a counter, and says," I'll be right back."

He kisses my cheek and heads out. The room continues to spin and I feel myself rocking from side to side.

"I'm back." He says and places a hand on me. He puts something close to my mouth and says," Eat."

"But I'm not hungry." I say and push it away from me.

"When was the last time you had an actual meal?" He asks.

The room continues to spin but I try to think.

"um.. maybe like a week or so." I say and feel like I'm going to faint.

"Katniss, you have to eat." He says and puts something in my hand.

"Peeta-" I begin but he kisses me.

"Please." He sounds desperate.

Even though I'm not that hungry, I'll eat it for him.

"Fine." I mumble and see that he put a cheese bun in my hand. I take a small bite and I feel nauseous. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I walk over to a trash can and spit it out.

"Katniss, you have to eat." He says and I see tears in his eyes." This is all my fault."

"No it isn't." I say and shake my head.

"Just eat." He says and leaves the room. I see that he brought me a whole tray of cheese buns. I'll try to eat them, to make him feel better.

I eat the cheese bun that he gave me and I feel the nausea fade away abit. I eat two more cheese buns and feel better. I eat one more cheese bun and look for peeta.

I hear sobs behind a closed door and I open It to find peeta sitting with his head in his hands, crying.

"Peeta." I say and go over to him. I wrap my arms around him and he says," It's all my fault."

"No it's not." I say and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yes it is." He says angry.

"Peeta, I had a choice, and I chose not to so It's basically my fault." I tell him.

" Because of me." He says and I sigh. I sit on his lap and make him look at me.

"It's my fault not yours." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

He doesn't seem convinced but he decides to drop it.

"Did you eat?" He asks and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, three or four cheese buns." I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ok." He says and kisses my cheek. I rest my head on his shoulder and he holds me close. We don't talk or move, we just enjoy holding each other.

His phone starts to ring and he answers.

"Hello?" He says slightly annoyed. This causes me to smile abit." Everything's fine- I'll tell you later- It's none of your business rye- shut up- we're not having sex- you're sick."

He clicks and I burst out into laughter. I hold him closer and burry my face in his shirt. I try not to laugh but end up snorting. He finds the funny and laughs with me. When our laughter dies down he says," I missed your laugh."

"I missed your too." I say and feel myself blush. It's true though.

"I think yours is better though." He says and I hear a grin in his voice. I know where he's going with this.

"It's just ugly." I play along.

"Should I tickle you to make you agree with me." He says and I can't help but giggle lightly.

"No." I say and shake my head. He tickles me anyway and I start to laugh uncontrollably.

"P-Peeta S-Stop!" I yell in between laughs. I lay down on the bench.

"Just say that your laugh is beautiful." He says. I can hear the grin in his voice.

"I-I-It's not!" I yell and he tickles me some more.

"Just say it." He says.

"S-Stop! I-I'm going to pee!" I yell and start to laugh.

"Just four simple words." He says and laughs.

"My laugh is beautiful!" I yell and he stops but continues to laugh.

I laugh along with him and the door bursts open.

"What are you two doing?" Mr. Mellark asks. He has my dad, Mrs. Mellark, Prim, wheat, and rye, right behind him. Let the teasing begin.

"Nothing." I say really fast.

"Were you fooling around with my daughter?" My dad asks abit angry.

"No sir." Peeta says franticly and abit scared. I see the position we're in and I see that Peeta is slightly hovering above me, and he's breathing heavily. I'm laying down, showing my stomach, I'm breathing heavily, and my hair is probably messed up because of how I was trying to move. Peeta sits up straight and I do the same.

" Make up sex." I hear wheat whisper to rye.

"We were not!" I yell and prim giggles.

" Then why are you both like that?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

" I was tickling her." Peeta says giving me a nervous glance.

"Katniss, you're grounded." My dad says and pulls me out the room.

"What! Dad nothing even happened!" I yell and prim follows behind us, smirking abit." Don't you trust me! Plus, I'm a horrible liar, like you!"

" You're still grounded and you're not allowed to see that boy again!" He yells.

"Dad! We just made up!" I yell and tears stream down my face.

"Let's go!" He yells and throws me over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I yell and bang my fists on his back.

**Peeta's POV**

"You're not in trouble, we were just messing with you guys." my dad says." We heard everything."

"Then why is Katniss being tooken away?" I ask.

"She has to get ready for a date." My mom says.

"What?" I ask and I get abit angry.

"You'll figure things out later, little brother." Rye says and pats my back.

**Katniss's POV**

I sit on prim's bed crying my eyes out. My room is currently being worked on. I hug my stuffed animals close to me and sob.

"I set you up on a date, with a boy I met in town." My dad says.

"I'm not going." I say and shake my head. Prim comes in with a blue dress, the color of peeta's eyes. I start to cry and my dad says," It's for your own good."

"I don't want to go on a date with someone I barely know." I say and tears stream down my face.

"Then what do you want?" Prim asks.

"I want peeta!" I yell and cry harder.

"I forbid you to see him." My dad says.

"But I love him dad!" I yell and I see prim smile.

"Life's tough, now get dressed, your meeting your date in an hour so, you better hurry up." My dad says.

"Dad, you can't do this, I don't want to go." I say and I begin to sob.

" Deal with it, now get dressed." He says and leaves the room. This isn't like my dad.

**Peeta's POV**

" I don't want to go on a date with someone I don't know." I say angry.

"Peeta, just listen to your father." My mom says and hands me dress clothes.

"Your not listening mom, I don't want to go on a date." I say.

"Peeta, this girl seems really nice, and we thought she would be a nice girl for you." My mom says.

"Can't you see that Katniss and I just made up?" I ask.

"Peeta, I can assure you, you're going to like this girl more." My mom says and smiles.

" No girl is better than Katniss." I say and shake my head.

"Peeta, I can't cancel the date because the girl is already waiting for you." She says and I sigh angry.

"I'm not going to kiss her or touch her at all, If that's what you're expecting." I say angry and head into the bathroom.

"Let's see if that's what you say after the date." I hear my mom say with a smirk.

**Katniss's POV**

I'm sitting at a dinner table looking out the window. This is exactly the same table Peeta and I had our first date on. I'm not going to like this guy at all. I'm wearing this slutty dress that shows a lot of cleavage. Do they want me to get laid or something?

My hair is loose, and my make up was done by Mrs. Mellark. This dress is shorter than the one I wore on my first date with Peeta. The high heels I wear are supposed to make me look like a super model, but I feel like a slug.

"Waiter!" I call out.

"yes, ma'am." He says and walks towards me.

"Can I have a glass of something strong?" I ask. I know I'm sixteen but I just can't take the pressure.

"Right away." He says. Is he seriously going to get me alcohol.

He comes back and hands me a glass.

"Thanks." I say and stare at the glass.

**Peeta's POV**

I get into the restaurant and remember that this is the place where I took Katniss out on our first date. I get in and I tell the host," I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

"Oh, your Peeta Mellark, right?" the host asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Right this way sir." He says and has me follow him. As we're walking I see the most beautiful woman ,in Panem, staring nervously at a glass filled with something.

**Katniss's POV**

I chug down the glass and call the waiter again.

"Another one?" He asks.

"Make it stronger." I tell him and he nods. Why is he giving alcohol to a sixteen year old?

I rest my head on the table and I feel someone seat in front of me. I put my head up and say," So you're my famous d-"

It's Peeta! What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask shocked.

"I have a date with a girl." He says.

"I have a date with a boy." I say confused.

"Here's your drink ma'am." the waiter says and gives me a piece of paper.

I put the drink down and read the paper.

_Sweetheart,_

_I hope you liked your surprise. Peeta is your date, and your his date. After your date, I'm going to call Peeta to tell him where to take you next. Don't expect any more alcohol because I gave the waiter specific instructions, no more than two._

_- Your awesome uncle, Haymitch_

I snort at the last part and show peeta the letter. He reads the letter and smiles abit.

"So we're each other's dates." He says and looks at the glass.

"I was stressed out." I say and push it to the side. I see Peeta looking down and I do too. He's looking at my cleavage.

"Quit it." I tell him and frown.

"Sorry." He says and looks away." You look beautiful."

"You look handsome." I say and blush.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He says.

I decide to mess with him.

"So I don't look beautiful when I don't blush?" I ask and pretend to get mad.

"What-No!" He panics." That's not what I meant! I- You look beautiful everyday but-"

I burst out laughing and I say," I'm just messing with you."

He looks relieved and he laughs with me.

The waiter comes back and says," You're not going to drink that, are you?"

"No." I say and shake my head. He takes the glass of alcohol away and says," Can I get you both something to drink?"

"Coke." I say.

"Same." Peeta says and the waiter nods and leaves the table. A host is setting a couple down besides us and I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn and see that a boy with dark eyes and dark hair is staring at me. I feel scared and I just want to run. I look over at his girlfriend and see that she has a bruise on her cheek. Did he do that to her?

"Katniss?" Peeta says.

"Huh." I turn to him and see that our drinks arrived.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes." I say and take a shaky sip of my coke.

I look at my menu and I can still feel the man's eyes on me. I look up at peeta and I see that he has an angry look on his face.

I shake my head and his eyes soften abit.

"I'll just have what I got last time." I say." I'm going to the restroom."

"Ok." He says and gives me a concerned look.

I walk into the restroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look like a big slut! I don't feel like being in the restaurant if that man is going to keep on staring at me.

I hear a toilet flush and a woman comes out of the restroom.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" I ask.

"Oh, sure, here you go." She says and hands me her cell phone. I dial Peeta's umber and it begins to ring.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Peeta, It's Katniss." I say.

"Why are you calling me?" He asks confused.

"I don't feel like being here anymore, that man is making me feel uncomfortable." I say.

"Ok, I'll figure something out." He says.

"Thank you, love you." I say.

"Love you too." He says and hangs up.

"Thanks." I say and hand her, her phone back.

"No problem dear." she says and I wash my hands. I get back to the table and see that Peeta is paying the waiter.

"I'm back." I say and sit down.

"Oh, we have to go, my mom called and said that my dad was sent to the hospital. He had an accident with a knife." Peeta says.

"We didn't even get to dinner." I play along.

"I'm sorry." He says and frowns.

"It's fine." I say and smile abit. The waiter comes back with our receipt and Peeta leads me out of the restaurant. When we get to his car I say," Thanks."

"No problem, that guy kind of crept me out." Peeta says and chuckles.

"Let's just call Haymitch and see what else he has planned." I say.

Peeta takes out his phone and calls Haymitch.

"Yes- No but there was this guy that wouldn't stop staring at her so we had to leave- ok- yes I know where that is- ok- why would you put it in my wallet- nothings going to- fine bye."

"What's in your wallet?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says and blushes.

"Ok." I say. I'll eventually find out." Where are we going?"

"I want to surprise you." He says and starts the car.

"I hate surprises!" I say and frown.

"I know, I'm just trying to be romantic." He says and starts to drive.

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Don't be." He says and holds my hand.

He drives and then stops in front of a grocery store.

"This is the big surprise?" I ask and try not to laugh.

"No, I just need to get something." He says and chuckles." Wait here."

"But-" I begin.

"Please." He says. He's just trying to be romantic.

"Ok." I say and he kisses me on the lips.

"I'll leave the keys in here with you, The car's on." He says and leaves me in here.

I flip through some radio stations and I stop at a song I like. I start to sing along with Brittany.

Lately, I've been stuck imagining what I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow out  
Be a little inappropriate, 'cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it when the light's out

_ Shame on me_  
_ To need release_  
_ Uncontrollably_

_ I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay_  
_ Taking out my freak tonight_  
_ I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh_

_ Lately, people got me all tied up_  
_ There's a countdown waitin' for me to errupt_  
_ Time to blow out_  
_ I've been told who I should do it with, to keep both my hands above the blank-blanket when the light's out_

_ Shame on me_  
_ To need release_  
_ Uncontrollably_

_ I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay_  
_ Taking out my freak tonight_  
_ I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh_

_ Shame on me (shame on me)_  
_ To need release (to need release)_  
_ Uncontrollably (uncontrollably, lably, lably, lably-bly-bly-bly-bly-bly)_

_ I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay_  
_ Taking out my freak tonight_  
_ I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh _

I turn back to see if peeta's coming but he's not. I flip through the station again and start to sing with Adele.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

I look back and see that Peeta still isn't here. I sigh and start to listen to some random songs. What seems to be thirty minutes, I look back and see that Peeta's still not out. That's It, I'm going to look for him.

I grab the keys from someplace by the steering wheel and get out the car. I walk into the grocery store and there's a lot of wolf whistles. I look around every isle and then I see him. Kissing another girl. I feel my eyes water and I throw the keys towards his direction. It hits him in the side of the face and he looks over at me and his eyes widen.

"Katniss this isn't what it-" He begins, but I run out the store.

**Peeta's POV**

I get enough stuff for Katniss to eat and I go into an Isle and get some cookies. I know Katniss loves cookies. I grab some chocolate chip and I turn around and see that one of Glimmer's friends is standing in front of me.

"Hey Peeta." She says and looks me up and down.

I roll my eyes and say," Hey Brandi."

"What do you have there?" She asks.

"Something." I say.

"You know, now that Glimmer's in jail I don't have to pretend to not like you." She says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to-" I begin but her lips crash onto mine. Before I can even pull away, something hard hits me in the side of the face. My head snaps towards the direction it came from and see that It's Katniss.

"Katniss, this isn't what it-" I begin but she takes off running.

**Katniss's POV**

I run and don't stop until I reach the woods. I start to cry uncontrollably and fall to the ground.

"Katniss!" I hear peeta's desperate voice.

I get up and start to run again but it starts to rain. I continue to run but It gets harder because the heels keep on sinking deep into the mud. I decide to ditch them and I feel a hand on my arm. The person turns me around and I see it's peeta.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and burst into tears.

"You have to let me explain." He says and cries. The rain gets harder and my clothes get soaked.

"I'm going home, I'm happy for you Peeta." I say and take off running.

"Katniss, please!" He cries and I hear him run after me. I run as fast as I can but I can't see where I'm going. I look back and see that Peeta's not with me anymore.

I cry loud and sit on the floor of the forest. I start to sob and I feel to arms pull me up. The person slaps me in the face and leaves my cheek throbbing.

"I found you pretty girl." A male voice says and I smell liquor. I look at the man and see that It's the one from the restaurant.

"Get away from me." I try to run away but he's too strong.

"No until I have a little fun with you." The man says and takes out a knife. He has one arm pressed on my neck. I can't cry out or anything. I'm going to be raped and killed.

He slaps me again and I fall to the ground. He grabs me by my hair and I cry out in pain.

"Stop!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Cry all you want, no one is going to hear you." He says and kisses me on my neck. I start to cry and try to fight him but I can't. He pins me on the floor and says," Now let's see what's under this dress."

"No! Please, stop!" I yell and cry. I wish a ray of lighting could just kill me right now.

"Get off her!" I hear a yell and the man is tackled off of me. I cry uncontrollably and curl into a ball. I was close to being raped. I get up and feel the pounding on my cheek. I turn and see a patch of wet blonde hair. It's Peeta.

"If you ever go near her again, I will KILL YOU!" Peeta yells and it starts to rain harder.

" Any last words?" The man asks and turns to me.

"What?" I ask confused and he throws the knife at me. I look down and don't see anything, but I feel something warm sliding down my fore head. I put my fingers on there and see that I'm bleeding.

"Katniss." I hear peeta's cry. I see that the man is gone and I start to stumble.

I feel a pair of warm hands on me and a voice.

"Please, don't leave me." It says in cries. I would try to see who it is but I can't because everything's blurry. I think it's peeta's voice.

I feel myself starting to float and everything starts to get dark.

**Peeta's POV**

I see her eyes starting to close and I freak out.

"Katniss, stay with me." I say and see a cave nearby. I don't think I should go in there after what happened with Katniss, but I need to treat her wound. She's lost a lot if blood. I enter the cave and see that It's empty. It's dry and there's no snakes anywhere. I set Katniss down and see that there's a deep nasty cut on her fore head.

"Peeta?" She says in a whisper." Am I going to die?"

"No." I say and try to fight my tears. I take off my shirt and tie it on her wound. There's nothing else I can do but hope for a miracle. I can't get nowhere in this rain, It's too hard to see anything. I was lucky enough to find Katniss again.

I put her head in my lap and start to cry.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." I say and cry harder.

"Ok." She whispers." I love you."

"I love you too." I say and give her a kiss on the lips. This is not going to be our last kiss, I won't let it be.

"Tell my little sister I love her. Tell my dad and Haymitch I love them." She whispers and I see her eyes starting to close and I cry uncontrollably.

"Katniss, you're not going to die." I say but I'm starting to doubt myself.

"You'll find someone new. Start a family with them, get married,-" She begins but I cut her off.

"No, I want to do all those things with you, not anyone else." I say and tears escape my eyes.

She smiles abit and says," Bye."

"Katniss, Katniss look at me!" I yell and try to get her to open her eyes but I can't. She's gone.

"Katniss, please wake up." I say and tears stream down my face.

"PLEASE WAKE UP KATNISS, PLEASE!" I cry and kiss her multiple times on the cheek. Nothing happens. She's gone. My Katniss is gone.

I cry and hold Katniss's lifeless body in my arms. I look at her face as If she's going to open her eyes and show me those pretty grey one's of hers. I set her down and cry again. I can feel my heart beating really fast. I pound my fists in the ground until they're bloody. I'm going to catch that guy, and then I'm going to kill him. I look over at Katniss and see that her chest is rising and falling. How can It be rising and falling if she's dead?

I go up to her and put my ear on her chest. I hear her heart beating and I kiss Katniss's face. She's alive! She's not dead! I see that water is starting to come into the cave and I begin to bloc the exit with some rocks. I leave enough room for there to be abit of light in here.

I start to shiver and I remember that If you keep on wet clothes for a long period of time, you can get sick. I take off my clothes but leave on my boxers. I have to take off Katniss's dress. I know this is wrong, but I don't want her to get sick. I turn her over to see if there's a zipper to her dress, and there is. I zip it down and it reveals her bra. I blush but I take off her dress until she's in her underwear and bra. I blush and look away.

I sit in a corner and hug myself. I start to shiver and the temperature seems to drop really fast. I look over at Katniss and see that she's shaking abit as well. She has goose bumps on her arm and I see that I do too.

We have to share body heat. I have no other choice but to go over there and hold Katniss. We can both catch hypothermia depending on the temperature. It feels like It's around fifty something degrees. It is going to be winter soon, but here in district twelve it can be extremely hot in the day and extremely cold at night.

I go over to Katniss and lay down next to her. I wrap my arms around her and try not to blush or do anything embarrassing. I feel her against my chest and my heart begins to accelerate. Katniss is going to kill me If she ever finds out what I did, which I'm pretty sure she will. We quit shaking abit and I hear her breathing on my chest.

I feel my eyes wanting to close but I can't let them. I'm going to protect Katniss, even If It means I have to stay up.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and feel someone's arms around me. I can't help but snuggle closer and try to fall asleep again.

"Katniss, are you awake?" I hear a soft yet tired voice ask.

"No." I say and try to go to sleep.

I feel myself being sat up against something cold. I open my eyes and everything's blurry but It seems to be getting into focus every time I blink. I see that Peeta is squatting in front of me in his boxers.

I blush and look away.

"Peeta, shouldn't you put on some pants" I say.

" You're alive." He says and hugs me. I start to blush furiously and hug him back. He pulls back and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and feel him touch my stomach. How did his hand get under my dress without me noticing. I smack his hand away and look down.

My mouth opens and I see that I'm in my bra and underwear. I look over at Peeta and see that he's blushing really bad, I probably am too. I see that our clothes are in a corner. I start to breathe heavily. I had sex with Peeta. I wasn't ready. I-

"Nothing happened Kat." Peeta says." I had to take off our clothes because they were wet, and you could get sick wearing wet clothes. It started to get hold and I had no choice but to hold you for body heat, If not we could've caught hypothermia."

Well that makes sense but how did we get here. What happened? I start to panic and remember what happened last time I was in a cave.

"I want to get out." I say ad try to leave the cave.

"You can't." Peeta says and grabs my wrist.

"Why not?" I ask and I feel my heart start to pound really fast.

"It's still raining outside, really hard. I was planning on leaving today but It looks like we're stuck here until the rainstorm calms down." He says. I feel my head and realize there's a piece of clothing on my head. I remember everything. I was almost raped. Peeta saved me. I got hit with a knife and I felt someone carrying me. I remember him doing something to my head. Then I started talking to Peeta and he was crying. He told me what happened at the grocery store and I told him I loved him. He said it back and I told him to tell prim, Haymitch, and my dad that I loved them. Peeta started crying harder and He told me I wasn't going to die. I started talking to him about a future and he said he only wanted that with me. I blush and remember that I smiled abit and said bye.

"What are you thinking of?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing, I just remembered everything that happened." I say and decide not to bring up what I said about marriage and stuff up. I look over at Peeta and see that he looks extremely tired.

"Try getting some sleep." I say and he shakes his head.

"I'm going to protect you." He says and shakes his head. He's so determined.

"Peeta, for me." I say and he knows he can't say no to this.

"Only if you lay down with me." He says and I nod. He lays down and I lay beside him. I can't help but blush as I rest my head on his chest.

"I always thought that I would see you in your underwear and bra in my room or yours." Peeta says and I blush.

"Shut up." I mutter and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." He mumbles and I look up to see his eyes starting to close.

"I love you too." I say and kiss his cheek lightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you are all happy with this chapter! I just got it done and It's midnight, where I live at so I'm going to go to sleep after this. I just saw the new catching fire trailer and I was freaking out! It was just so amazing! You guys should check that out, and also please review! I will make the next chapter ten thousand words if you guys give me more than ten reviews! For this chapter I got more than fifteen reviews! I was soo happy! Anyways, have an amazing day or night or afternoon! I will post the next chapter in two days. I will post it sooner If I get done ahead of time.**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: After nearly about a hundred times of watching the new catching fire trailer, I read your reviews and I couldn't help but smile! You guys are the sweetest things on earth! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta falls asleep with his arms wrapped around me and I can't help but blush. I see that his chest is nice and toned, he has a six pack, and I notice the muscles on his strong arms. My stomach starts to growl, and If Peeta was awake by now, he would start to feel guilty. I need to get some food, If not we're going to starve to death. I put on my dress and I'm about to go outside but I remember that I was almost raped. I step away from the exit and look back at peeta. I can't leave him alone either. Maybe, the rain will calm down, It can't be as bad as yesterday.

I look outside and see that the rain is much worse, and there's a lot of wind.

I have no choice but to go out there and get something for us to eat and drink. What if the man finds me again, and tries to rape me?

He's not going to find you, I tell myself, calm down.

I sigh and remove a couple rocks from their spot. I quickly put them back up and I'm immediately soaking wet in the cold rain. The wind starts to blow in my face an It's making it difficult to see where I'm going.

I sigh and look around me. I see that there's a small berry bush near me.

I walk over to it and check around me, to make sure I'm not being followed by anyone. The wind starts to blow harder against my face and I make sure that It's not the poisonous kind of berries. They're not so I grab as many as I can. Once my hands get full, I know I'll need more. I sigh and start to shake.

I take off my dress and start to put as many berries as I can on my dress. I see that there's an apple tree, right beside the bush so I begin to climb it. I nearly slip because of the stupid rain, but I hold on tight. I throw four apples to the floor and climb down the tree. I grab everything and I start to shake. It's so damn cold, out here!

I quickly knock down some rocks and I hear a twig snap behind me. I start to hold back cries because I have a feeling it's going to be the man. He's come back to get me.

"Please, don't hurt me." I say as I hear very light sounds against the floor. I shut my eyes, expecting the worst to happen but nothing does. I turn around and find a frog staring at me. I sigh in relief and smile abit. The frog takes one look at me and hops off into a different direction.

I quickly get into the cave, chilled to the bone, and close the entrance. I see that Peeta is still asleep and he's scowling. I wonder what he's dreaming about? I go to the corner of the cave and set everything down. I start to shiver and hold myself. I would hug Peeta right now, but I'm cold and wet. I look around the cave to see if there's anything that can keep me warm. I see that Peeta's dress coat is on the floor. I grab it on put it around myself. I feel abit of warmth coming back into me but I feel guilt for wearing the coat. I see that Peeta has goose bumps on his arms. I'm over here with this warm coat, and he's over there probably freezing his butt off.

I take off the coat and check it. It's not that wet but If I turn it over, It's completely dry. I put the dry side over Peeta, so he could use it as a blanket. I kiss his fore head and go back to my corner. I eat a couple of berries but I feel my eyes start to get heavy.

_I'm running through the woods and I have a feeling I'm being chased. I trip on something and I'm turned around. I get slapped in the face multiple times, and I see his cold eyes staring into mine._

_"Let's see what's under this dress." He says and takes out his knife._

_"NO! STOP PLEASE!" I yell at the top of my lungs and cry._

_I feel my fore head start to throb in pain and I hear him chuckle._

_"I'm going to find you and then I'll finish you up. When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill you and make sure that no one ever finds your body." He says and I feel his knife trail my throat. I start to cry and he smacks me again._

_I feel his hand stroking my arm and I try to fight him._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell and cry. _

_"Shut up you dumb bitch!" He yells and slaps me._

_I cry and I get pinned to the floor._

_"I might as well start off with you, and get this over with." He says and I start to cry._

_"NOOO! STOP!" I cry and try to get him off of me but he won't move. " PLEASE, STOP!"_

"KATNISS!" I hear a voice say. I open my eyes and find Peeta above me. I burst into tears and he holds me close to him.

"It's just a dream, you're safe." Peeta says and holds me.

I sob and hold him. He holds me until I'm not crying, or sobbing anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it, it can help." Peeta says and sets me on his lap. If it weren't for my nightmare, I would probably be blushing my ass off because here I am in my bra and underwear sitting on Peeta's lap, and he's only in his boxers.

"It was him, he was going to rape me." I say and start to cry again.

"It's just a nightmare." Peeta says and holds me close.

"What if he finds me?" I ask and sob into his chest.

"He won't because he's going to have to come through me first." Peeta says and kisses my temple." If he lays a finger on you, I'm going to kill him."

I wrap my arms around his neck and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you." I say and sniff.

"I love you too." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I brought food." I say and point to the apples and berries." It's not much, but It's enough to keep us from starving."

"You went outside?" Peeta asks abit angry.

"Yes." I say confused.

"Katniss, do you know what could have happened? You could've gotten hurt or-" He begins.

"Well what am I supposed to do, sit here and let us starve?" I nearly yell.

"You could have woken me up." He says angry.

"You were tired, I couldn't just wake you up." I say.

He sighs angry and mutters an angry," Thanks."

"Whatever." I say and go over to the entrance. I sit and watch everything that's happening outside.

He should be grateful that I brought the food, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for days. But he does have a right to be angry. It is pretty dangerous outside and I could have gotten hurt somehow. Also, I could have run into that man again, and Peeta wouldn't be there to help me. He's just trying to protect me.

I start to cry and I hide my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I say and cry harder.

"It's fine." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head.

I wrap my arms around him and I say," Are you mad at me?"

"No." He says and I feel him shake his head.

"Ok." I say and plant a light kiss on his neck.

"Let's eat." Peeta says and plants a kiss on my neck. I can't help but blush. He helps me up, and he leads me to where everything is.

"Are they safe?" He asks and glances at me. I know he's talking about the berries.

"Yes, I ate a few before I fell asleep. If they were poisonous I would be dead by now." I say and bite into an apple.

"But you knew they weren't poisonous when you ate them, right?" Peeta asks and looks tense.

"Yeah." I say and he looks relieved.

He eats some berries and I ask," Does your phone work?"

"No, It got wet in the rain." He says.

"Can I see it?" I ask.

"Go ahead, It's in my pants pocket." He says and points to a corner. I walk over to his pants and search the pockets. I take out his wallet and set it aside but something falls on the ground. I look down and see that It's a condom. Was he expecting sex? He thought he was going to get laid.

"Really Peeta?" I ask and lift it up." You think I-"

"No, Katniss I didn't put it there." He says frantic and I see honesty in his eyes.

"Then why is this in here?" I ask and raise a brow.

"Haymitch had rye put it in my wallet. He said that things can happen at any time." He says and shakes his head." I found out yesterday when I called him."

"Oh." I say and put it back in Peeta's wallet. Things just got awkward. I grab his phone and I try to turn it on. I open the back of the phone and water pours out. That's bad.

"I guess we're stuck here until things get better." I say and feel my fore head start to throb painful. It will go away.

"Looks like it." Peeta says and frowns but replaces it with a big smile." That means I get to spend time with you."

I blush abit and say," It does, but there's not much to do."

"We'll figure something out." He says and gives me a small smile.

"Ok." I say and continue eating my apple. We eat in silence and It's really comfortable. I expected things to be awkward after what happened, but It just doesn't seem to be.

When we're done Peeta says," Have anything in mind?"

"Let's play hide and seek." I joke and he laughs.

"Ok, I'll go hide." He jokes.

" Where are you going to hide, in the corner." I smirk.

"How did you know I was going to hide there?" He asks and uses his best shocked face.

I burst out laughing and he joins me. The wind starts to get louder and I hear thunder. I jump and run over to Peeta. I peek over and I see lightning flash and I hold Peeta close to me.

"Why are you so scared of thunderstorms?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just am." I say and rest my head on his chest.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you." Peeta says and plans a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok." I say and get comfortable on his lap.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks. I can tell he's trying to distract me.

" I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"How about we just play truth or dare?" He suggests.

"Ok." I say and crawl over to sit in front of him. I sit down and see that he's blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"N-N-Nothing." He stutters in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods his head and changes the subject.

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

" Hmmm." I think for abit." Truth."

"Is it true that you love me?" He asks and I laugh abit.

"Yes, Peeta, it is true." I say and he smiles." Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says." Since I'm the brave one."

"Ok, Peeta." I say and roll my eyes." Since you're the brave one, I dare you to wear my dress for five minutes."

"What?" He asks looking shocked.

" You chose dare, brave one." I say and he starts to turn red.

"Fine." He mutters and grabs my dress. He places the berries on his coat and he slips on my dress. When he turns around I burst into laughter. He looks hilarious!

"You'll pay for this Katniss." He says trying to sound angry.

I open my eyes when my laughter dies down and I burst into laughter again.

"How many more minutes do I have?" He asks embarrassed.

"I think you have about three." I say in between laughs. I open my eyes and laugh again. Peeta is as red as a tomato and I see that he's embarrassed. When his five minutes pass, he takes off the dress and I try not to laugh. When he sits in front of me I snort and burst into laughter.

"You looked so funny!" I say and hold my stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." He says embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I say and sit up. After I calm down I say," It's your turn."

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"I choose dare, I want to see what you're going to make me do." I say and sit back.

"I dare you to.." He thinks. There's nothing much that can embarrass me. My back feels itchy and I start to rub it against the wall of the cave. I look over and see that Peeta is blushing really bad and his eyes are dark. I look down and see that my bra has accidentally unclipped. My boobs are showing!

"Oh my god!" I say and quickly clip it back on. I hide my face in my hands and all you can hear is our breathing and the sound of the wind howling. I wish the ceiling could collapse on me right now.

We stay silent for a good twenty minutes and I don't blame him. He probably doesn't know what to say. He already has to deal seeing my ugly body and now he says my boobs.

**Peeta's POV**

I was just thinking of what her dare should be and I look up and see that her boobs are showing. I see that she is scratching her back against the wall but wow!

I haven't said anything in twenty minutes and neither has she. She's probably embarrassed. She thinks I'm a pervert. I feel bad for looking.

I look up at her and see that she has her face buried in her hands, her face is completely red. Someone has to break the silence.

" So..." I say. I don't really know what to say.

"Shut up!" She snaps.

She's mad at me. I have a feeling she is.

" Is my dress dry enough?" She asks with her face in her hands.

"Yes." I say, scared that she might start yelling again.

"Can you please hand it to me." She says and doesn't' remove her hands from her face.

"Ok." I say and get up. She must be really embarrassed. I hand her the dress and she stands up and turns around. I see her curves and- Peeta quit it.

Before you know it she sits down again and she's staring at the floor.

"Let's just forget that ever happened. You didn't see anything at all." She says.

"Ok." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

"I'm going to try and sleep." I say and head over to a spot.

"Katniss, you don't have to-" Peeta begins.

"Good night." I say and lay down. I use my arm as a pillow. I wish we could just leave already before something else happens. I hear him sigh and I train on the sound of the wind.

I close my eyes and I can feel Peeta's eyes trained on me. It makes me feel embarrassed even more. I feel myself blush even more and something warm on my fore head. I put my fingers on there and I look to see that I have blood. I sit up and start to panic. I feel Peeta's T-shirt wrapped around my head and It's soaked.

" I'm going to die." I cry as I feel more blood coming out.

"No you're not." Peeta says and rushes over to me. He tightens up the T-shirt some more but the blood doesn't stop. I can see fear in his eyes and he says," Lay down for a while."

I do as he says and stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I was, you know." Peeta says embarrassed. He brings this up, right now.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry you had to see that." I say and feel embarrassed.

"They we're just-" He begins.

"Disgusting." I finish up the sentence for him." You don't have to say it Peeta, I know. Everything about me is."

"I wasn't going to say that." He says.

"Really then what were you?" I ask.

"They- They- were really nice." He says and I look over to see him blushing.

"I'm going to sleep, you can wake me up when you're not lying anymore." I say and close my eyes.

"Katniss, have you tooken a look in the mirror lately." He says.

"Yes I have." I say.

"You have a really beautiful body." He says and I feel my cheeks get warm.

"No I don't everything about me is horrible. I have really ugly curves, I have a sloppy ass, my-"I begin but Peeta presses his lips against mine.

He pulls away and says," Your saying the complete opposite of what your body is."

"No I-"I begin but he kisses me again.

"Quit saying stuff about yourself that Isn't true." He mumbles against my lips.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says and presses his lips against mine. He puts an arm around me and I pull him closer.

_The next day..._

I wake up wrapped up In Peeta's arms and I can't help but blush at what happened last night. We didn't do 'it' yet, because I'm not ready. I look outside and see that It's just raining, we can go home.

"Peeta, wake up." I say and shake him.

"What?" He groans.

"It's just raining, we can go home." I say and his eyes open in less than a second. He looks outside and he see's for himself.

"We can." He says abit excited.

"Let's get dressed." I say and put on my bra.

I can feel peeta's eyes on me and I can't help but blush.

"Quit looking." I say embarrassed.

"I can't because there's a really beautiful woman in front of me." He says and I blush.

"Do you need your shirt back?" I change the subject and start to reach for it but peeta stops me.

"Don't." He says.

"Then what are you supposed to wear?" I ask.

"I'll figure something out." He says and puts on his pants. I put on my dress and I decide to tease peeta.

"Do you want to borrow my dress?" I ask him and snort in laughter.

He gives me an embarrassed look and I continue to laugh.

"Let's just go home." He says and puts his wallet and phone back into his pocket.

He puts on his dress coat and buttons it up until there's no more buttons. It reveals some of his chest and I can't help but scowl.

"What's wrong?" He asks and goes over to me.

"Everyone's going to see your chest." I say and he laughs.

"I think you should be more worried about yours." He says and I roll my eyes. I don't have any shoes so I'll be walking bare foot.

Peeta puts on his socks and shoes and turns to me.

"Where are your heels at?" He asks.

"I sort of ditched them when I was running away from you." I whisper the last part and stare at the floor. I feel bad for not listening to Peeta.

"I'll have to carry, you then." Peeta says and walks over to the entrance, and starts to remove rocks.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you." I tell him.

"It's fine, Kat." He says and removes the last rocks.

"No it's not, maybe If I listened to you we wouldn't have ran into that guy, I wouldn't have a cut, We wouldn't even be in this cave." I say and he stops what he's doing.

"Katniss, you're reaction was fine. You did run into that man and you did get the cut, we can't do anything about it." He says and stands up." But if you didn't have that reaction we wouldn't have been able to spend these past days together. Yeah, you wouldn't have run into that man, but something worse could have happened."

"You're right, I'm sorry." I say and he pulls me in for a hug.

"It's fine." He says and gives me a long kiss. When he pulls away he says," I won't forget these past few days. Especially last night."

I blush and say," Me neither."

He chuckles and gives me another long kiss.

"I love you." He says and his fore head rests against mine.

"I love you too." I say and he smiles really big.

"Let's go home." He says and pulls me outside. When we're out he carries me bridal style and I snuggle into his chest. I feel the rain hit me. It's not raining hard.

Suddenly something pops into my head.

"Peeta, don't tell my father that I was nearly raped." I say.

He stops and he sets me down.

"Katniss, he has to know he's your father." Peeta says.

"Yeah, but-" I begin.

"He has to know Katniss." Peeta says.

"Fine." I sigh." But I don't want the police involved."

"Katniss, how else are they going to try and catch that man." Peeta says sounding angry." Who knows how many girls he's raped, you could have been one of them."

"But I wasn't." I snap.

"But you could've." He says and I see anger in his eyes." If we report this to the police, we can prevent this from happening ever again Katniss. Plus, I him to get punished for what he did."

He's right again.

"Fine." I say and hug him.

He returns the hug and I say," I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I'm acting like one." I say and he makes me look at him.

"Katniss, you are not." He says.

"Ok." I give up and give him a quick kiss. It suddenly deepens but he pulls away and says out of breath," We have to get you home."

"Ok, but you're spending the night today." I say and smirk.

"Fine with me." He says and gives me a short kiss. He lifts me up and walks all the way back to the district. I sing a couple of songs on the way but stop once we're entering the district.

"Why'd you stop?" Peeta asks.

"I don't like singing in public." I say.

He walks all the way to my house and he knocks three times. I look around and see that Finnick, and thresh's cars are parked out my house. What are they-

"Peeta, Katniss?" I hear a shaky voice. I look up and see that it's prim and she looks like she's been crying for days.

"Prim." I say and peeta lets me down.

"We thought you were dead." She says and hugs us both.

Before I can open my mouth to say something she starts to cry really hard. She pulls away and says," What happened to your fore head Katniss?"

I look over at Peeta and feel my eyes start to water.

"We'll explain later, can you make sure Katniss's cut is fine?" He asks.

"Sure." Prim says and pulls inside. "DAD!"

"Yes?" I hear my dad's sad voice.

"I found something." She says and leads us into the living room.

"Primrose Everdeen, If it's going to be some flowers I-" He begins but Peeta and I come into view. I see that there's a lot of people here. Everyone looks like they have been crying.

"You bitch!" Johanna runs and slaps me. I hear gasps and Johanna pulls me into a hug." Never do that again! I thought you died!"

"I didn't." I say and feel my cheek throb. I remember the last person who slapped me and I start to cry.

"What happened to you Katniss?" My father asks and I cry harder. There's no way I can tell him. I run up the stairs and go into my room. I lock the door and slide against the wall.

**Peeta's POV**

"What happened to her Peeta?" Rye asks. I look around the room and see that everyone looks concerned.

"Do you want the long version of the story or the short version?" I ask.

"The long version." Finnick says.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"After I called Haymitch I went to the grocery store to pick up a couple of things. Katniss was waiting for me in the car. I ran into Brandi and she was talking to me. When I was going to tell her that I needed to go she kissed me." I say and I feel horrible. There's a lot of gasps and I know I have to continue." Before I had a chance to pull away I felt my car keys make contact with the side of my face. I looked over and Katniss was standing there. I called after her, to explain things but she ran away."

"What does this have to do with what happened?" Haymitch asks.

"You'll see, I'm getting there." I say. I know I am because it's going to be hard for me to say it." I picked up my keys and ran after her. She ran into the woods and I ran after her. It started to rain really hard and It was getting difficult to see so I called after her. I kept on running and when I caught up to her I tried to explain myself but she wouldn't let me and she ran away again. I ran after her but I couldn't find her. I called her name several times and I still couldn't find her until I heard some yells."

I feel my eyes start to water but I know I have to continue.

"I heard her yelling stop at the top of her lungs." I say and the tears come out." I ran all over the place to search for her and I found a man on top of her. It was the man that was staring at her when we were at that restaurant. She was yelling really loud, and before he could do anything I tackled him to the ground."

I hear all the girls start to cry softly and I wipe my tears. This is another hard part.

" I started to punch him and yelling at him. He turned to something behind me and said any last words. I heard Katniss's voice and then he threw a knife." I say and sob." He escaped but I didn't care because I saw that Katniss had a cut on her fore head and she was bleeding a lot. I lifted her up and the rain started to get heavy. The wind started to blow stronger. I looked down and saw that Katniss's eyes were starting to close. The cut on her fore head was really deep and she kept on loosing a lot of blood. I found a cave near by and I went in there. I knew that Katniss didn't like cave's after what happened with the snakes but I had to help her. She started talking to me and she told me to tell prim, her dad, and Haymitch that she loves them."

I hear the girls cry harder.

" She was convinced that she was going to die, and I was too. I tied my shirt around her head really tight, to stop the blood from coming out but It didn't seem to work. She whispered bye and her eyes closed. I thought she was dead, I was loosing it. But then I saw her chest rising and falling, I went over to her side and heard her heart beat. That's how I knew she was alive." I say and wipe my tears. "That's how she got the cut."

I head upstairs and knock on Katniss's door. I hear silence.

" Katniss, can you please open up." I say.

I don't hear nothing and I begin to freak out.

"Katniss?" I knock again and I try the door knob. It's locked.

"Katniss, are you there?" I ask and my heart begins to race.

"Yes." I hear her small shaky voice.

"Can you please open the door?" I ask.

I hear her footsteps and she unlocks the door and opens it. She starts to cry and I hold her close.

"It's ok." I say and feel her tears slide down my chest.

" He's going to fine me." She cries.

"No he won't." I say and hug her tighter.

"Yes he is, he's going to try and do it again." She cries harder.

"I won't let him. I'll kill him." I say and she sobs. I kiss the top of her head and say," I promise you, I won't let him lay a finger on you."

She holds me close but her crying stops.

"I-I love you." She sobs.

"I love you too." I say and kiss her cheek.

I hear someone walking up the stairs and I turn to see it's prim.

"Has her cut been bleeding lately?" She asks.

I nod my head and prim says," She may need stitches."

"Do I take her to the hospital, or-" I begin.

"Prim can do it." Katniss says.

Prim nods and she goes into her room. She comes back with a kit and says," You can stay with her if you want."

I nod my head and we go into Katniss's room.

"We have to clean it first." Prim says.

"You can leave if you want." Katniss tells me.

"Never." I say and hold her hand. I kiss her knuckles and prim gets to work.

**Haymitch's POV**

"I'm going to report this to the police." Jackson says and gets up. I don't stop him.

"That is so horrible!" I hear Annie cry.

"If I ever find him, I'm going to beat him with my axe." The one called Johanna says. I can't help but smirk abit.

I take a drink from my alcohol and a boy with green eyes says," Do you know how he looks like?"

"No, only Katniss and Peeta do. Why?" I ask.

"I think I may know who this guy is." He says.

"Finnick Odair, are you telling me your friends with this pig!" Annie yells and slaps him.

"No!" He yells. I can't help but chuckle at this." I was watching the news the other day, and they were saying that there's this man that goes around the districts and rapes girls."

"How many girls have there been?" Clove asks.

"I don't think-" he begins.

"Damn it finnick, how many girls!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes yells.

"98." He says and everyone sits in silence.

"How many does he have?" A girl with red hair asks.

"Peeta saved her." Thresh says.

I hear a loud yell upstairs and everyone's about to run up there but I say," She's getting stitches."

"Why is she yelling?" Annie asks.

"Cleaning the cut." I say and take a drink of alcohol.

**Katniss's POV**

"Try not to yell." Prim says and puts some alcohol on my cut.

I yell and I squeeze onto peeta's hand really hard.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it." Prim cries.

When my yells die down, peeta says soothing words to me.

**Peeta's POV**

There's a knock on the door thirty minutes later. Prim is in the middle of something so I get up and answer the door.

I see that it's finnick.

"Finnick I'm in -"I begin.

"I need to tell you something." He says.

"Can you tell me after, I can't leave Katniss." I say and he shakes his head.

"You need to know this." He says.

I look back at Katniss and see that Prim is talking to her.

"Give me five minutes." I say and he nods. I close the door and walk over to Katniss and say," I have to go."

"Why?" She asks.

"Finnick needs to tell me something, I'll be back as soon as possible." I tell her and she nods. I give her a kiss on the lips and turn to prim and say," Looking good prim."

She blushes and says," Thanks."

I leave the room and Finnick says," We should go somewhere private."

"Ok, where?" I ask.

"Outside." He says and I follow him out.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask.

"I think the man that attacked Katniss is the same one from the news." He says.

"What man from the news?" I ask.

"It's this man who rapes girls." Finnick says.

"Katniss could've been one of them." I say." Why haven't they found this son of a bitch?"

"I don't know man." He says.

I run a hand through my hair and kick a bucket.

"Peeta, you do know what this means right?" He says.

"What, what means?" I ask.

"You have to protect Katniss because he might come back and you know." He says.

"He's not-" I begin.

"That's why you have to protect her." He says.

"I'm going to protect her." I say." If he goes anywhere near her, I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**Author's Note: What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait four days for my next update. I have been too busy spoiling you guys that I haven't updated for my other story. Thanks for your reviews, and please review again! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Here's another update. I got finished early so, SURPRISE! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all your reviews. Please review after you read this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Ka****tniss's POV**

"Can I take a shower?" I ask her when she's done.

"Yeah." She says and puts everything back in her kit.

"Thanks prim." I say and head to the restroom.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry that, that happened to you." Prim says and cries. She runs over to me and gives me a really tight hug.

"I'm fine." I say and tears slip out my eyes. The truth is, I'm not. Peeta may have saved me but I'm scared.

"No you're not." She says and hugs me tighter.

I give her a hug and say," Can I take my shower?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She says and leaves my room. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I start crying and lean against the wall. He's going to find me, I have a feeling he is. Peeta can say that he's going to protect me, but I know that he's going to find me.

I look in the mirror and see the stitches on my cut. I cry harder and take off my dress. I throw it in a corner and take off my bra and underwear. I step into the tub and take my shower.

When I'm done, I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I go outside and get into a clean pair of underwear and bra. I slip on some sweats and a tank top. I grab my brush and start to brush the knots out my hair.

I hear my door open and close. I see that It's my dad. He sits on my bed and I continue to brush my hair.

"The police are going to come over and ask you some questions." He says.

"I can't answer them, It's too hard." I say and start to tear up.

"Katniss, sweetie, look at me." My dad says and I look at him and tears escape my eyes." You have to do this, so they can catch him. You have to try."

"Ok." I say and cry. He pulls me into a hug and I sob uncontrollably.

"When they find this piece of shit, I'm going to kill him." My dad says. I've never heard him talk like that.

I calm down and he says," Let's go get some food in you."

"I need to finish brushing my hair." I say and sniff.

"Ok." he says and kisses my fore head.

He leaves the room and I brush my hair slowly. When I'm done, I slip on some socks and braid my hair.

I hear downstairs and see that everyone is talking loudly on the table. Peeta is not here though. I frown and head into the kitchen. Everyone immediately quiets down and I hate it. I sit at the end of the table, where everything is deserted. I just want to be alone right now, but I'm hungry. They're all just going to tell me how sorry they are, and I hate it. Every time they say that It reminds me of what happened.

"I'm going to sit on the good looking side of the table." Rye says and sits with me. At least he treats me like nothing's happened. I smile abit and wheat sits with us as well. Everyone moves down a seat and rye says," They move because they're jealous."

I smile abit and Mrs. Mellark sets the food on the table.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

"He went to take a shower." She says and gives me a small smile.

"Ok." I say and a plate is set in front of me, along with a cup.

"You'll never believed what happened kitty." Finnick says." I was outside enjoying the sun and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was soaked in rain."

"That must have been a night mare for you." I say and he laughs.

"It was, my hair got messed up." He frowns and I smile." Since my power went out I couldn't style it."

" I remember that, you had a big afro when I came over." Johanna says and laughs. I snort and laugh as well.

" I may have been messing with some wires to work my hair dryer." He says and frowns.

"You paid the price by getting electrocuted." Annie says and we all laugh.

"I remember one time when we were all having a sleepover, madge, annie, two other girls and I plugged in our hair dryers at the same time and the power went out." Johanna says and we laugh.

"My parents yelled at me for that." Annie says.

"It was hilarious though." Johanna says.

I hear a door open and close. I turn around and see that it's peeta. I get out of my seat and give him a hug.

"Missed me." He teases and wraps his arms around me.

"Mhm." I say and give him a long kiss.

"Enough with the romance, let's eat!" Johanna cries and starts to get her food. I laugh abit and give peeta one last kiss.

"Looks like you're sitting with me, pretty boy." Thresh says and pats the empty spot next to him.

"Ok." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I sit back in my spot and pour some soda into my cup. I start to drink my soda and I remember how peeta looked like when he wore my dress. I turn around and spit my soda and start laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with you?" Rye asks.

"I just remembered something funny." I say and try to calm down but I can't.

"Tell us." My uncle says.

"Ask peeta if I can." I say and his eyes widen in embarrassment.

"No." He says and shakes his head. He starts to turn red and I haven't even said anything.

" Tell us." Madge says.

"I can't unless peeta says yes." I say.

"Say yes." Thresh says.

"No." Peeta says.

"Yes." Gale says.

"No." peeta replies.

"It can't be that bad, son." Mr. Mellark says.

"It is." I say and try not to laugh.

"Never dare me to do that again." He says.

"I'm not the one that called myself the brave one." I say and everyone laughs.

"Tell us!" Johanna yells in frustration.

"Fine." Peeta says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says and starts to turn red.

"Ok, we were in the cave and bored." I say.

"You could've had sex." Rye says.

I throw a grape at him and say," Shut up."

"Fine." He says.

"There was nothing to do so we decided to play truth or dare." I say." I asked peeta, truth or dare and he said dare since he's the brave one. I dared him to-"

I begin but I start laughing.

"What was the dare?" My dad asks.

"I dared him to wear my dress for five minutes. It was hilarious, I wish I could've tooken a picture." I say and everyone starts to laugh.

"What'd you do to get her back peetie?" Finnick asks. Oh god. I wasn't expecting that.

" I didn't get a chance to ask, her wound started to bleed." Peeta lies and he shoots me a wink. I try not to blush and I drink my soda.

I serve myself some food and I start to eat. We laugh and joke around, and I'm glad no one mentions anything about me almost being raped.

Everything's going great until there's a knock on the door.

"Police." They say and I start to panic.

"Katniss, It's ok." Peeta says and goes over to me.

"I can't do this, It's like living in the moment again." I say and he hugs me.

"I'll have her down in a minute." Peeta says and carries me to my room.

He sets me in my room and I start to breathe heavily.

"Look at me baby." He says and lifts up my chin gently." You have to do this."

"I know, but It's too damn hard." I cry and he holds me.

"Just try." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Ok." I say and he pulls me down stairs.

I see that It's Boggs and another police officer. I have a bad feeling about this police officer but I'm just being paranoid or something. Everyone is in the kitchen watching everything.

"I haven't seen you in a month Katniss, you should really go to your appointments." Boggs says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'll ask you questions in your basement." Boggs says.

"Can he come with me?" I ask and hold on to peeta's hand really tight.

"I'm afraid he-" He begins.

"But he's the one that saved me." I say and start to panic.

"We'll have to ask him some questions as well." The other police officer says.

I start to breathe heavily and peeta kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear," It'll be ok, be strong."

"Come on, this will be quick." Boggs says and takes me to the basement.

He sits me on a chair and he pulls one across from me.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, so take your time." Boggs says and takes out his note pad.

"Thanks." I say and I calm down abit.

"Can you tell me how he looked like?" He asks and waits patiently for my answer.

"He had dark eyes and dark hair." I say and my tears well up.

I hear Boggs sigh angry and he puts his head in his hands.

"It's him again." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"This man that tried to rape you, has been going around the district and raping girls." He says and sits back up." You're lucky, you could have been number ninety nine."

"What?" I ask and I start to feel like I'm going to throw up.

"He's attacked about ninety eight girls Katniss. You could have been number ninety nine if it wasn't for that boy." He says and I feel my food coming up. I run out of the basement and go to the downstairs bathroom. I throw up in the toilet. When I'm done I flush it and cry.

"Katniss." I hear Boggs say and tap on the bathroom door.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry." I say.

"You can help put an end to this." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"We can find some evidence or something." He says.

"Give me a minute." I say and sniff.

"I'll be downstairs." He says.

I get up and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and see a broken girl. I sigh and wipe my tears. I'm going to get this piece of shit in jail, he's going to pay for what he did to those girls.

I get out of the bathroom and go downstairs.

"Are you ready?" He asks and I nod.

He asks me questions and I answer them without breaking down.

"Can you show me exactly where you were attacked?" He asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just to see if we can find any evidence." He says.

"Ok, let me go put on my shoes." I say and I head upstairs.

I put on my shoes and I take a hunting jacket with me. I go downstairs and we head outside.

"He gave you the cut?" He asks as we head to the woods.

"Yes." I say." He threw a knife."

"Did you remember him taking it with him?" He asks.

"No, he left as soon as he threw it." I say.

"If we find this knife, we can get his finger prints." Boggs says and writes something down.

"That's great." I say.

"We've been trying to catch this guy for months." He says and puts his note pad in his pocket.

"Are the girls ok?" I ask as we start to leave the district.

"Their really broken and paranoid." He says." It's really sad."

I feel angry and I say," He should be sentenced to death."

"He probably will." He says.

"How old were they?" I ask and I instantly regret asking it.

"Some of them we're from ages twelve to eighteen." He says and I feel sick.

"That's disgusting." I say and a tear slips out my eye. I quickly wipe it and we walk to the woods in silence. We get to the place where I was attacked an hour later and I start to cry uncontrollably.

"It's fine." Boggs says and pats my back as he scans the floor." Can you show me where he threw the knife, Katniss."

"I was standing somewhere around here." I say and walk towards the spot.

"stay there." He says and I stand still. I stay in the same spot for twenty minutes and then I hear him cheer in joy.

"What?" I ask and turn around.

"We found the knife." He says and puts on a glove." It has been raining a lot so lets hope the finger prints are still there."

He puts the knife in a bag and puts the glove in his pocket.

"Let's head back, I need to run some tests." He says and we walk back to the district.

"Boggs I noticed there was another girl with him." I say.

"That's his girlfriend, he doesn't do anything to her, he just beats her." He says." When I asked his family members some questions they told me that she can't break up with him because he threatened to kill her family."

"We better catch him." I say and we walk back to the district in silence.

When we to the outside of my house Boggs says," If you think you see him in town don't hesitate to call me."

"Ok." I say and head into my house. I'm immediately wrapped in someone's warm arms.

"Don't scare me like that." Peeta says into my skin which causes me to shiver.

"I have to tell you something." I say.

"What?" He asks and pulls away so we're making eye contact.

"Boggs found the knife and if he gets the finger prints, he can find him." I say and he spins me around and kisses me all over the face.

"That's amazing." He says and I hug him.

"I know." I say and give him a long kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close by putting my legs around his waist.

"No sex in the kitchen." I hear my dad say.

I pull away and see that everyone Is staring at us. I hide my face in Peeta's chest and everyone starts to laugh.

"Where's the other cop?" I ask.

"He left minutes ago." Peeta says.

"ok." I say and kiss his neck softly.

"Katniss, not in front of everyone." I hear peeta's unsteady voice.

I hear snickers and finnick says," They can't keep their hands off of each other."

"Yes we can." I say and hop off of peeta.

"No you can't." Rye says.

"I bet you twenty bucks we can." I say and cross my arms.

"I'm all in." Clove says and puts twenty dollars in the middle of the table.

"Same." Everyone except the adults put in twenty bucks.

"Someone needs to hold the money." Madge says.

"I will." Haymitch says and grabs the twenties.

"You're just going to buy some alcohol." I say.

"No I'm not." He says and puts the twenties in his pocket.

"Fine." I say and get as far away from peeta as possible. " What are the rules?"

"No kissing, no holding hands, to make things short, no physical contact." Gale says.

"Ok." I say.

"I can't do this." Peeta says.

"Yes you can." I say and sit on the couch. I turn on the T.V. and watch some cartoons.

"Watch something more grown up." Johanna says and takes the remote from my hands. She puts on the note book and I sigh and sink in my chair. It shows a couple kissing and I bite my lip.

"Change it." I say and reach for the remote.

"No, I like this." Johanna says.

"The hell of it." I say and get up. I turn off the T.V. and head to my room. Everyone except the adults come in and sit where ever there's space. I see that Peeta is leaning against the wall and I have to look away so I won't run over to him and kiss him.

"Let's go to the theaters." Fox face says.

"Yeah!" Everyone says.

"Let's go to the sexy theater." Finnick says and I roll my eyes.

"Is everything in your house called sexy?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Finnick says and gives Annie a kiss. She giggles and he lifts her up. I frown and cross my arms.

"You wanted to do the bet." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes and say," Let's just go."

We go outside and I hear Peeta say," Can I at least say good bye?"

"Nope, rules are rules." Thresh says.

I hear him sigh angry and I hop into Finnick's car.

"So you chose the sexy mobile." He says.

"So you want me to leave?" I ask and hop out.

"Katniss come with us!" Rye says and I see he got into thresh's car.

"ok." I say and walk over to him. Peeta's with finnick so this should be easy.

I'm seated between rye and wheat and I groan in annoyance. Johanna is seated up front, gale, annie, madge, fox face and clove are in finnick's car. It's much bigger.

"Ready?" Thresh asks.

"Yup." Wheat says and throws an arm over my shoulder. I roll my eyes and thresh turns up the radio.

"So Kat, what did you and peeta do in that cave?" Rye asks.

"Sleep, play games, eat, sleep." I say.

"Are you sure that's all that happened." Wheat asks.

"Yes." I say. I'm not telling them what happened last night, that's not their business.

"Ok, just making sure." Rye says.

"Leave Katniss alone before I make thresh stop at my house so I can grab my axe and cut off your balls nice and slow." Johanna says.

Wheat takes his arm off my shoulders and I smile abit.

"Thanks Johanna." I say.

"Anytime." She says and turns up the volume.

We pass by a fast food place and I yell stop really loud.

"What?" Thresh asks.

"I want some fast food." I say and they all laugh.

Thresh turns around and he drives into the drive thru.

"I want a cheeseburger, some large fries. and a large coke." I tell him and he laughs.

"Me too!" Johanna, rye, and wheat say at the same time.

"I'll order for everyone." Thresh says.

"Hi can I get your order?" A male voice asks.

"Yes, can I get twelve cheese burgers, twelve large fries, and twelve large cokes?" Thresh asks.

"yes, your total is thirty five dollars and ninety nine cents, please drive forward." The male voice says.

"We're all paying together." Thresh says and takes out ten bucks. Johanna takes out a five, wheat takes out a ten, rye takes out a five and I take out a ten.

We hand it to thresh and he drives forward.

"Where's prim?" I ask.

"She went over to my place to hang out with rue." Thresh says.

"Ok." I say.

He hands the man the money and he gives us our order about ten minutes later. Rye's phone starts to go off and he picks up it. Peeta's name is on the caller I.D.

"Answer it." I say.

"I want to mess around with him." Rye says and lets it ring. When It goes to missed call he turns off his phone and wheat says," He's going to be pissed off."

Thresh hands us some stuff to hold onto and we drive over to Finnick's. Wheat's phone starts to go off and rye says," Ignore it."

"Fine." Wheat says and takes some fries out of someone's bag. When his phone stops ringing he turns it off.

"Can I call him?" I ask.

"No." Rye says.

"I can't wait to see the expression on Peeta's face when we get home." Johanna says." There's going to be some entertainment while I eat my food."

"You're so cute when you say that." Thresh says.

Wheat, rye, and I groan in annoyance.

"Shut up Everdeen, this is what we have to deal with when you're with peeta." Johanna says and thresh stops at a stoplight. Johanna gives him a kiss and she sits back in her chair. Her phone starts going off and she says," I'll ignore it."

Am I the only one who doesn't have a phone?

She turns off her phone and Thresh says," If we're going to mess with them, let's drive around town for about ten minutes and then go over to pretty boy's house."

"Ok." They all say and he turns off his phone. this is bad.

We drive around the district for ten minutes and then we drive over to finnick's. We get there in fifteen minutes and I see that Finnick's car is parked outside.

"I'm so excited!" Johanna squeals." There's going to be a fight."

We all laugh abit and I shake my head. Johanna loves violence. Thresh parks his car and we get out. Thresh opens the door without knocking and I hear yells inside.

"HE COULD'VE FOUND HER FINNICK!" I hear peeta yell in desperation.

"Peeta, I'm sure nothing happened to her, no one can get passed thresh he's a pretty big guy." Finnick says.

"I don't know what to do." Peeta says.

"We're here! We picked up some fast food on the way!" Johanna yells. We're in trouble.

"Is she with you?" Peeta says and I hear him running.

"Yes, Romeo." Johanna says and rolls her eyes.

Peeta and I are about to hug but rye says," Remember the bet."

"I don't care about the bet." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my fore head and says," I was worried about you."

"I know." I say.

"You knew." He says abit angry.

"Wheat and rye were messing with you and turned off their phones." I say.

"Why didn't you call me." He says." Do you know how worried I was?"

"Peeta, I don't have a phone, I can't afford one, I'm not rich like all of you." I say and he shuts up." I asked them If I could call you and they said no."

I see Peeta get mad like the day Rye and wheat confessed they look through my under wear dwarer when I'm not looking.

"Maybe, we should get you girls outside.." Thresh says and pulls me back.

"No." I say and try to fight him but he lifts me up." Peeta stop it! Don't fight!"

I'm set down outside and the guys slide the door and lock it.

"I'm going around." I say and I find that the place is fenced up. I can climb it though.

"Katniss you're going to get hurt." annie says as I start to climb.

"I've climbed fences before." I say and I hear yelling inside.

"I'm coming, you're going to need back up." Johanna says and clove follows.

"This can result in one of you getting hurt." Madge yells.

"I know, but they have to stop fighting." I say and get to the top of the fence. I jump down and walk over to the front. I open the door and see that the boys are trying to get rye, wheat and peeta to calm down. Wheat is on peeta's back trying to get him off rye. Peeta elbows him in the stomach and he falls back.

"Get out of here!" Gale yells and tries to get us out. I get around him and climb onto peeta's back and try to get him to stop.

"Peeta stop It!" I yell and try to get him off of rye.

He shoves me off gently and I fall to the floor. I get up and I'm being held back by finnick.

"Let me go!" I yell and stomp on his foot. Wheat gets up and peeta turns to him. He swings his hand at wheat, but wheat ducks and peeta ends up slapping me. I hear everyone gasp.

"Oh my god Katniss, I'm so sorry!" Peeta cries and runs over to me.

"Get away from her peeta!" Johanna yells.

"Just stop fighting, everyone!" I yell and get up holding my cheek." You are all acting like little kids, grow up! None of you talk to me until you all have worked this out!"

I walk towards the back and unlock the door.

"I told you so." Madge says." I'll go grab you some ice."

I roll my eyes and sit on a tanning chair.

"Who did it?" Fox face asks and sits beside me.

"Peeta but It was an accident. He was heading for wheat but he ducked and hit me on accident." I say and feel my cheek throb really bad. Madge comes back with some ice and hands it to me." Thanks."

"No prob." She says and sits on the same tanning chair as fox face. Annie sits to the one besides me and I lean back onto mine and close my eyes. I hear talking inside and annie says," It looks like it's going to rain again."

Fox face and madge groan in annoyance. I look up and see that the sky is grey.

"We got enough rain already." Fox face mutters.

I hear loud sobs inside and there's talking.

"I guess they're working things out." I say and press the ice against my cheek abit harder.

"You know he didn't mean it, right?" I hear a voice. I look over and see Gale.

"I know he didn't, It was an accident." I tell him.

"Just wanted to tell you." He says and heads over to madge. She blushes red and I can't help but laugh.

"I want to ask you something." He says.

"Ok." She says and stands up. I wiggle my brows at her and she blushes even more.

"Be quiet Katniss." She says and gale motions for her to follow him.

The sobs turn into cries and I hear Finnick's voice.

"Maybe we should go see what's happening." I say and get up but annie and fox face set me down.

"You stay here, and wait till they tell you to come in." She says.

I sigh and cross my arms. I put the ice on my cheek and scowl.

"It's for your own good Katniss." Annie says.

Johanna and clove come out ten minutes later and they have sad expressions on their faces.

"They apologized to each other." Clove says.

"Good." I say.

"But there is one problem." Johanna says.

"If they fought again I'm-" I begin.

"No, they're not fighting." Clove says and gives Johanna a nervous glance.

"Then what the hell is going on?" I ask and take the ice off my cheek.

"Peeta thinks you hate him because of what happened." Johanna says.

"No I don't, It was an accident, peeta would never hurt me." I say shocked.

"Tell that to him, he's crying his ass off upstairs." Johanna says." Go get your Romeo."

"What room?" I ask.

"The one you were staying at weeks ago." She says.

"Why that one?" I ask and put the ice back on my cheek.

"I don't know." She says and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll be back." I say and head upstairs. I barely enter the house and I hear his cries. I look at the boys and they give me a small sad smile. I head upstairs and his cries get louder. I put the ice pack down and throw it at a corner. I don't want him to see that it hurts, even though it does. I get into the room and see that he's laying down on a bed, crying.

"I'm sorry." He says in a whisper and continues to cry.

His back is towards me and I hear him sob. I walk over to him and lay down next to him.

"Peeta, I don't hate you." I say and he sobs.

"Yes, you do." He says hoarsely and It breaks me." I'm sorry I did that Katniss, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, it was an accident." I say and turn him over. I see that his eyes are red and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can leave me if you want." He says in a sad voice.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm really sorry-" he begins but I cut him off.

"Peeta it was an accident. It's fine." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hurt you again, and I wasn't even on tracker jacker venom." He says and tears slip out his eyes.

"Peeta, stop it." I tell him." Just stop! It was an accident, you didn't mean it! I know that you would never hurt me."

I wrap my arms around him and I rest my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and his crying stops. He just sobs really light and I give him a light kiss on the neck.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Your cheek does it hurt?" He asks and sits me up.

"No." I lie. It hurts like hell.

"Prove it." He says.

"fine." I say and slap myself. I bite my lip to keep me from screaming all type of curse words.

"You're a horrible liar Katniss." He says and I see his eyes tear up." There's a bruise on your cheek."

"No there isn't." I say and look in the mirror. There is a bruise on my cheek.

"Peeta-" I begin but he leaves the room.

"Peeta!" I run after him. I see that he's leaving the house and it's raining.

"You're going to get sick Katniss!" Finnick yells at me as I run out the house.

"Peeta, wait!" I yell after him and run as fast as I can. I catch up to him and I turn him around.

" Get way before I can hurt you!" He cries.

"PEETA LISTEN TO ME!" I yell really loud and feel tears slip out of my eyes." It was an accident, drop it. It was my fault for going in there, and I knew what I was getting myself into. It was an accident ok."

He avoids my gaze and I feel the rain get harder.

"Peeta look at me." I say and he does." You would never hurt me, because I know that you love me."

He stares at me for a couple seconds and then kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. We have never kissed in the rain before.

"Hey love birds, get your asses in this house!" I hear Johanna's yells.

I pull away and I look at peeta's eyes and see nothing but love.

"I love you, and I'm sorry I hurt you." He says.

"I love you too, and stop blaming yourself, It was an accident." I say and give him another kiss. I hear loud thunder and the rain gets really hard.

We start running to finnick's house. When we get inside we're wet from head to toe. Annie gives us some towels and we dry ourselves.

"How come you never kiss me in the rain?" Johanna hisses at thresh.

"Yeah, finnick, you never kissed me in the rain either." Annie gives finnick a dirty look.

"It takes hours to get my hair this perfect." Finnick says and rolls his eyes.

"I want to kiss in the rain now." Annie says.

"Not happening." finnick says and shakes his head.

Annie bursts into tears and says," You don't love me."

"I love you, I do!" Finnick yells in panic." Shit, lets go."

He pulls annie outside and they start to kiss. More like making out.

"We're having sex in the rain." Johanna says and pulls thresh outside, who's blushing madly." I'm just kidding, we're just kissing."

Annie comes in with a soaked finnick and she giggles.

Fox face hands them towels.

"I can't believe you actually thought I was crying." Annie says and laughs her butt off.

"I'm going to go change." Finnick mumbles and heads upstairs.

"When you guys are done making out, I guess I should tell you that If you don't get to your food in about twenty minutes, we're going to eat it." Rye says and we hurry upstairs.

"I don't have any dry clothes." I say and frown.

"I'll go see what finnick has." He says and leaves the room. I go into the restroom and sit on the closed toilet lid. I wait for about five minutes and peeta comes back and hands me a pair of clothes.

"I'm going to go change." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Ok." I say and start to undress. I'm in my bra and under wear and I turn around to find peeta staring at me." I thought you were going to go change?"

"Unless, you want me in here." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Go change." I smile abit and shove him.

"It was a suggestion." He says

"What has finnick done to you." I say and he laughs. I give him a long kiss and when things are about to get heated I pull away and say," Go change."

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say and smile. He gives me a peck on the lips and I close the restroom door when he leaves. I take off my bra and underwear and put on the dry ones. I change into the pajama shorts and a tank top. I put my wet clothes in the tub and go downstairs and start to eat my cheese burger. I see that rye and wheat are flirting with clove and fox face. I try not to laugh because they're clearly boring them to death.

I grab my food and head to the theater. I put on a the heat and sit back and eat my cheese burger.

**(A/N: I know it hasn't come out on DVD yet, but this is the future, well sort of)**

I start laughing my ass off and drink from my soda. I start to eat my fries and The short female cop is talking trash to another cop. By the end of the movie I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breathe. This has got to be the funniest movie ever.

"We're you in here the whole time?" I hear someone say and I'm still laughing so hard.

"What's wrong?" I think It's finnick's voice.

"The heat." I say and try to calm down.

"What?" Someone asks in confusion.

"I'll replay it." I say when I've calmed down. I get my butt up and press replay. I sit next to peeta and he holds my hand.

In the middle of the movie everyone is laughing really hard. Soon, It's the pancake part and I say," This is my favorite part."

It starts to play and everyone is laughing really hard. By the time the movie is over, I'm laughing so hard that I fall to the floor.

"Calm down Kitty." Finnick says and I feel someone help me up. I know it's peeta.

I wrap my arms around him and I snort and laugh again. He laughs with me and we walk out of finnick's theater.

I turn on the living room T.V. and the power goes out.

"What the-" I begin and it turns back on.

I notice that everyone except gale and madge aren't here.

"They're still outside." I say and go over to the sliding door. I look outside and see that it's raining really hard and there's a lot of wind." Gale and Madge are out there."

"I'm sure they're fine." Finnick says and dials a number. He stays silent for ten seconds and then he starts talking." Where are you- Ok- have your finnick Odair moment my son- you know it- bye."

"So?" I ask.

"They're staying somewhere close to the house. I don't remember what he said though, the wind was pretty strong." Finnick says." Gale says they'll come when the storm has died down."

"It can be days." I say and look over at peeta.

"The I guess that gives them time to know each other." Finnick says and the power goes out.

" I guess we get time to know each other as well." I hear wheat say.

"Are prim and rue alone?" I ask and start to panic.

"No, my mom is with them." Thresh says and I calm down.

"What time is it?" Clove asks.

"It's 4:58." Peeta says.

"What are we supposed to do?" Fox face asks.

"We can always play truth or dare." Finnick says.

"I'm in." Rye says and everyone except me agrees.

"You're playing." Johanna says and finnick grabs flashlights and turns on some candles. It lights up the room abit and we start to play.

"Since this is my house, I shall start." Finnick says and I roll my eyes." Kitty."

Shit.

"What?" I ask.

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth." I say.

"Is it true that you and peeta had sex in the cave." He says and everyone stares at me.

"No." I say." My turn."

I scan the room and everyone looks nervous.

"Wheat." I say and his eyes widen." Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to wear Finnick's mom's clothes for at least an hour." I say and everyone laughs.

"Damn you Katniss." He says and Finnick leads him to the room. Minutes later he comes back in some lady clothes and we all laugh.

He sits in his spot and he says," Peeta, truth or dare?"

Pick truth, pick truth.

"Dare." Peeta says and I mentally slap myself.

"I dare you to make out with someone that's not Katniss." Wheat says.

"I'm not doing that." Peeta says.

"I know, I was just kidding." He says." I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge."

"No, he could die." I say.

"A dares a dare, and he's not going to die, It's peeta we're talking about." Wheat says.

"I'll get the cinnamon and spoon." Finnick says.

"He has to do it in the kitchen then." Annie says and we go to the kitchen.

I fill up a glass of water, and set it on the counter, In case he needs it. I look over at Peeta and see that he's nervous. I've seen people do it on the internet and It looks disgusting.

I give peeta a kiss to reassure him that everything will be ok and finnick hands him the spoon filled with cinnamon.

Peeta immediately puts the cinnamon in his mouth and he looks like if he's about to cough. He starts to cough and all the cinnamon comes flying out in to the sink. Everyone is laughing really hard and I can't help but scowl. This isn't funny at all. Peeta takes sips from the glass of water and tries to get everything out of his mouth. He starts to gag and gets as much water as he can in his mouth.

When he's done, he heads towards a bathroom and I hear him brushing his teeth. I go in there, even though its dark and say," You ok?"

"Yeah, that was really disgusting though." He says and I laugh abit.

We get back in a circle and It's peeta's turn.

"Johanna." Peeta says." Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to kiss thresh for thirty seconds." Peeta says.

"Easy." She says and starts to make out with thresh. Thirty seconds pass and she doesn't pull away.

"Johanna, It's been thirty seconds." Fox face says.

"Damn." She says and sits back in her spot." Annie truth or dare?"

"Truth." Annie says.

"Is it true that your a virgin." Johanna asks.

"Jo, that's none of your business." I say.

"Fine, is it true that you're a vegetarian?" she asks.

"Yes and no." Annie says." Clove, truth or dare."

"Dare." Clove says slightly bored.

"I dare you to make out with rye." Annie giggles." For a minute."

Clove gags and I feel bad for her.

"I'm not doing that." Clove says.

"My lips are waiting." Rye says and puckers his lips.

"Kiss yourself in the mirror." She says and shoves rye.

"It's a dare clove." Annie says and clove sighs.

"This never happened." Clove says and starts to make out with rye. I fake gag and Peeta laughs, while holding me. When a minute has passed, rye or clove don't pull away.

"Clove it's been a minute." Thresh says.

They continue to make out and I can't help but fake gag some more. They would actually make a cute couple if they ever got together, I'm just not going to say anything.

Wheat kicks rye and he pulls away.

"What?" Rye says annoyed.

"Minutes up." thresh says.

Clove sits back in her seat and rye does the same. Everyone's staring at clove and she starts to blush.

"Shut up." She says and we all laugh." Fox face, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fox face says.

"I dare you to do the chubby bunny challenge with someone." Clove says." You pick the other person, blindfolded."

"Ok." Fox face says and ties something around fox face's eyes.

We all get in a line and I close my eyes.

Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be me.

I feel someone pull me forward and I see that fox face picked me.

"This sucks." I say

"I'll go get the marshmallows." thresh says.

I don't like marshmallows, they make me nauseous. I'm going to throw up for sure.

"I don't like marshmallows." I say.

"Don't be a wuss and just do the challenge." Johanna rolls her eyes.

Minutes later, a bowl filled with marshmallows is set in front of me.

"Can I have a trash can or something?" I ask.

"I'll get it." Peeta says and runs upstairs. He comes down seconds later and puts the trash can beside me. He gives me a kiss and says," Good luck."

I smile abit and clove yells, "Start!"

I stick a marshmallow in my mouth and gag.

"Chubby bunny." I say and grab another marshmallow. I stick it in my mouth and say chubby bunny again. By the time I have ten marshmallows in my mouth I spit them in the trash can and run to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and I start to throw up into the toilet bowl. I start to search for the door and I feel something fall on me.

It's really heavy and I remember the man was heavy too!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell and start to cry. I try to get him off me but he won't move.

"KATNISS!" I hear peeta's desperate voice.

I continue to cry and he won't get off. I hear someone open a door and a light flashes on me.

"Katniss, that's just a bear statue." finnick says and I look down.

"Get it off me." I say and sniff.

The boys help lift the damn thing off me and I cry harder.

"I thought it was him." I say and start to shake. Peeta holds me in his arms and whispers soothing things in my ear.

"He can't get in here, I'll turn on the security system so you can calm down." finnick says and annie follows him.

"It's ok." Peeta says and kisses my cheek.

"I just want to be alone, for a while." I say and get up. Jo hands me a flashlight and I hear upstairs. I sit in the room I stayed at weeks ago and sit by the window. I look outside but there's nothing much to see. It's just rain and wind.

I stay in here for about an hour and I start to explore the room. I grab my flashlight and spot a radio. I grab it and turn it on.

"High winds, heavy rain, and a possibility if hail! we suggest you to stay indoors and away from windows!" I hear a weather man say. I flip the stations and I get to a music station and sit down back by the window.

I start to hum along to a song and stare at the trees. I hear a door open and several feet come in. I turn around and see that it's annie, fox face, clove, and Johanna.

"They guys wanted us to check up on you. Peeta mainly, he's worried about you." Annie says and takes a seat beside me.

"I just needed to calm down." I say and stare out the window. I see that hail is starting to fall, and It makes big splashes when it hits the pool.

"Do you need to talk about anything?" Fox face asks.

"No It was just a scare." I say and a new song starts to play.

"Are you sure?" Annie asks.

"Yes." I say and clove jumps onto my bed.

"I wish the stupid storm could just go away so we can have the power back." Clove says.

"Yeah." I say and go into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Johanna asks.

"Brushing my teeth." I say and she comes into the bathroom and gives me light. I brush my teeth and Johanna says," It's only 5:45."

"We're going to have to spend the night." Fox face says.

"We never have girl bonding time, so we should all sleep in the same room!" Annie says.

"What about madge?" I ask.

"She's getting to know gale." Clove says.

"Ok, I guess." I say and rinse the minty tooth paste from my mouth.

"I'll go tell the boys!" Annie squeals and leaves the room.

"That girl gets excited for the littlest things." fox face says.

I wipe my mouth and my stomach growls.

"I'm hungry." I say.

"Me too." The girls say and we head downstairs. I see that annie is talking to the boys. Where's peeta though?

"Where's peeta?" I ask and step into the living room.

I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and I'm being spinned around. I squeal and laugh. When I'm put down I turn around and give peeta a kiss on the lips.

"Are you ok?" He asks and rests his fore head against mine.

"Yeah." I say and smile.

"Good." He says and kisses my cheek. My stomach growls really loud and he laughs.

"We ate like an hour ago, and your still hungry?" rye asks and I shrug my shoulders innocently.

"I'll go make you something." Peeta says and kisses my shoulder.

"It's dark though, there's no light." I say.

"I'll find a way." He says and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Finnick, I'm hungry." annie says and crosses her arms.

"So am I." He says and does the same.

"Aren't you going to make me anything?" She asks.

" I hope you like canned foods." He says and gets up.

Johanna glares at thresh and he gets up without her saying a thing.

"I'm not lazy like you people." Clove says and fox face follows.

"I'll order pizza." Rye says.

"Pizza isn't going to come to you in this type of weather." annie says.

I look outside and see that things have gotten worse. The tanning chairs are now in the pool.

"I'll go make something." rye says and drags wheat with him. I lay against the cool floor and close my eyes. This is so relaxing.

...

"Katniss." I feel someone shake my shoulder.

"What?" I groan and move away from the person.

"Your food is ready." The person says. I open my eyes and turn around to see that it's peeta.

"Carry me." I say and he chuckles. He lifts me up and carries me to the kitchen. I see that there's candles and in here.

Peeta sets me down on the table and he sits beside me.

"It's not much, but I made you a sandwich and there were some chips so I served you some as well." He says and hands me a plate." There's some water too."

He hands me a water bottle and I give him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anything for you." He says and gives me a kiss on the neck. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer. He pulls me onto his lap and I hear a throat clear behind us.

"Other people are going to eat at this table." Rye says and sits down.

I roll my eyes and give peeta a gentle kiss on the neck and I whisper in his ear so only he can hear," Later."

I sit down in my seat and I eat my sandwich.

"This is amazing." I say as I chew.

"Thanks." Peeta says and bites into his sandwich.

Everyone joins us at the table and we eat and joke around. When we're all done finnick says," Let's watch a movie on my laptop!"

"We have been bored for two hours straight and you say that now!" I nearly yell and everyone laughs.

"I was having fun." He says and shrugs his shoulders. I look over at wheat and see that he's wearing his clothes. So he changed.

"Let's watch a comedy." clove says.

"Bridesmaids!" I yell and annie agrees.

"Ok." Finnick says and grabs a flash light. Annie follows him and they go down a dark hallway.

Peeta pulls me to the couch and he sets me on his lap. I smile and give him a kiss. Everyone makes themselves comfortable on finnick's couch and finnick enters the room with a big laptop.

"I can see that you like big things." I say and everyone laughs.

"Shut up kitty." Finnick says and sets the laptop down. He positions it right so everyone can see the screen. He puts on the movie and he grabs a seat next to annie.

Peeta grabs a blanket off the couch and wraps it around us. I snuggle closer to him and watch the movie.

The movie ends nearly two hours later.

"It's 8:39." Finnick says. I climb off peeta's lap and look out the window. The weather is still the same. I frown and go back to peeta's lap. He wraps his arms around me and I feel safe.

"What do we do?" Johanna asks.

"I guess we just go to sleep, there's nothing else to do." annie says and I get up. I pull peeta up to the room I was at, and close the door. I start attacking him with kisses, and I feel his smile on my lips.

_I'm running through the woods and I'm being chased. I feel someone slap me and I fall to the ground._

_"I found you , bitch." He says and laughs._

I sit up really fast and I feel myself covered in sweat. I look over and see that it's 4:30 a.m. Wait! The power is back! I look back at peeta and see that he's dead asleep. I can't wake him up. I get thirsty and I get up. I put on my bra and throw on peeta's shirt. I go downstairs and look out of the window. I see that everything's calm. There's very light wind, no rain, and a big mess. I turn off some lights and go into the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and start drinking from it.

I go over to a kitchen window and examine everything outside. Suddenly I see a figure appear from some trees and I start to panic. I see dark hair and my heart begins to race.

* * *

**Author's Note: What's going to happen? You will all find out in three to four days, maybe less if I get finished early. Please review and tell me all what you thought. If I get more than ten reviews for this chapter, next chapter will be ten thousand words. This one is nearly ten thousand. Please review! **


	34. Author's note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to post something today or tomorrow. Maybe Monday, but I'm still unsure. I was typing up the next chapter to this story and It somehow got deleted, so I have to re type it again. I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter until Monday or Tuesday because tomorrow I might go out of town and I won't have enough time to finish up the chapter. I'm currently doing my best to type this up as fast as I can, but I don't think I'll get done. I hope you guys aren't mad. For my long absence, I'll make sure the chapter is ten thousand words long or more. **

**However, I did post a new chapter for my other story hours ago. Feel free to read that one mean while I try to finish up the next chapter for this story.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I know I promised ten thousand words but I ran out of ideas so It's three hundred words away from nine thousand. Also, I re-wrote this chapter because I made it too violent. I posted it but then deleted it because I didn't want Katniss scarred for life. So I hope your all happy with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I grab the nearest knife and run into the living room. I hide behind the couch and I hear some noises outside. It starts off as talking and then it's like someone is punching in numbers.

The front door opens and my heart starts to race.

Don't be scared Katniss.

I hear footsteps coming closer and I clutch the knife closer. When the footsteps get closer to me I start to breath heavily. The footsteps were heading for the stairs but they stopped. They start to make their way towards me.

A tears slips out my eye and I get up and throw the knife. The man dodges it and I see that it's just gale.

"What is wrong with you!" Madge yells.

"I thought it was him!" I yell back scared. I thought the security system is supposed to go off.

"Madge it's fine." Gale says.

"That knife could've been in your head!" Madge yells.

"It was an accident!" I yell back in anger. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You should have been more careful!" Madge yells and I see anger in her eyes." I know I would have!"

"If you were close to being raped you wouldn't have! You would think it would be him coming back to get you, to finish off what he started!" I yell and everyone is downstairs.

"What's going on?" Peeta asks.

"Katniss I'm sorry." Madge says and I run up the stairs.

"Katniss." I hear peeta's voice getting close.

They don't understand what it's like. I go into a random room, that I've never seen before, and close the door silently. It's a really big room with pink walls. It's a room for a little girl. Is finnick's mom, expecting?

I walk closer and I see there's a dresser with lots of photo's. I grab one and see that it's finnick with a little girl that looks just like him. He looks happy.

"You found her room." Finnick says.

"huh?" I jump abit.

"This used to be my little sister's room." He says and I see sadness in his eyes." She died in a car accident when she was five. My parent's were driving too fast, they were drunk."

"I'm sorry." I say and tears escape my eyes.

"It's not your fault." He says." That's why they're rarely home. It's too difficult for them to stay in this house where she once lived in. When they do come home though, I don't really talk to them. If I do it's no longer than three minutes."

"I'm sorry." I say and give him a hug. I feel him start to cry and I hold him.

"I miss her so much Kat." He cries and I cry with him.

"I know you do." I say in his shoulder.

"Why did she have to leave me." He sobs.

"She didn't, finnick." I say and shake my head." She's looking after you, making sure you're doing fine."

"Really?" He says.

"Yes." I say and wipe his tears.

"I love you kitty." He says in my ear." As a friend though."

I laugh and say," I love you too finnick."

I hear a door slam and we jump back.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Peeta probably looking for you." Finnick says.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I ask.

"Just you, peeta, and annie." He says." I keep this door locked when I have company but I forgot to this time."

"You're not ready to tell everyone are you?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No, but I will tell them when I 'm strong enough to." He says.

"You already are without noticing it." I say and he smiles abit.

"Peeta's probably freaking out, let's go." he says and pulls me out the room. I hear talking downstairs and finnick locks the door. We head downstairs and I see that peeta is angry.

"What's wrong?" I ask and head over to peeta but he stands up and heads into the kitchen.

"I don't know, he's been like this since he came downstairs." Thresh says.

"I'll go talk to him." Finnick says and goes into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, Katniss." Madge says.

"It's fine." I say and turn on the T.V.

I hear finnick's low talking and then peeta starts to yell.

"I never thought you would di it! Your dating my girlfriend behind my back!" He yells.

"What?" We all say shocked.

"Your dating finnick?" Annie says and her eyes start to water.

"No, I'm not." I tell her and she starts to cry. What the hell is going on?

"I'm not dating Katniss!" Finnick yells.

"Why did I overhear you both saying you love each other!" He yells and annie bursts into more tears and leaves the house.

"As friends peeta!" I yell and go into the kitchen." He told me he loves me as a friend, and I said it back! Why can't you trust me the way I trust you!"

I turn around, angry and I feel a warm hand touch my wrist.

"Don't touch me! I have to go look for annie and explain things to her!" I yell and put on some shoes.

"We'll go with you brainless." Johanna says and the girls follow.

"Whatever." I mumble and grab a flashlight. I go outside and see that a gate is open. She ran into the woods. My heart stops. She could've ran into him.

"ANNIE!" I yell and I start to run.

"Katniss, hold on!" I hear madge yell. I run past the gate and into the tree's.

"ANNIE!" I yell and look everywhere. I hear her faint sobs and I run closer to them. Where is she?

"Get away Katniss!" I hear her yells getting farther away. I run faster and about ten minutes later I'm behind her. " I was never dating finnick behind your back!"

"Liar!" She yells and runs faster. I run as fast as her and I end up tripping and tackling her. We roll down a hill for about thirty seconds.

"Why did you do that?" She asks and gets up.

"I tripped." I say and get leaves out of my hair. She takes off running again and I run after her.

"Annie, you have to let me tell you something!" I yell as I run, I'm getting out of breath. Yelling and running at the same time is exhausting.

"Get away!" She yells and runs harder.

"Annie finnick loves you with all of his heart, he would never do that to you! He just told me he loved me as a friend!" I yell and go around a dead squirrel.

She stops and I don't notice in time which causes me to send both of us to the ground.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asks and catches her breath.

"Yes, I'm a horrible liar, if you haven't noticed." I pant and she laughs.

"I shouldn't have ran away like that." She says.

"I would have done the same if it were you and peeta." I pant." There's nothing going on between finnick and I, we're just friends."

"Ok." Annie says." I believe you."

"That's fantastic news." I say and she laughs.

"Don't get mad at peeta though." Annie says." He can get jealous, mad, and all that but he's a really great guy."

"I know." I say and smile abit." I just wish he could trust me."

"I'm sure he does." She says.

"He doesn't. He thought I was cheating on him with Finnick." I mutter.

"Katniss, that was just a misunderstanding. He trusts you." She says." But you both have to apologize to each other."

"Ok." I laugh." So do you and finnick."

"I know." She says." Look at us, all covered in leaves and dirt."

We look at each other and laugh. I hear a twig snap and my heart accelerates.

"Turn off the light!" Annie whispers. I quickly turn it off and we sit there in silence. I grab Annie's hand and squeeze it really hard.

"Someone help me!" I hear a woman's yells.

"Get back here you bitch!" I hear a man's voice.

My eyes water and I say," It's him."

"Let's go." Annie says and pulls me up.

"We can't leave her." I hiss and I wipe my tears.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She says.

"Annie, he's dangerous, you can get help." I say.

"I'm not leaving you, we're both leaving here together." She says.

"help me!" I hear a woman's yell.

Annie holds on to my hand and says," Let's help her."

We run towards the woman's voice and when we get there I see the man pulling down his pants.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Annie yells.

The man turns around and I turn on the light to hurt his eyes.

"Turn that damn light off!" He yells. I turn it off and we run over to the woman. The man grabs Annie's wrist and she yelps. I kick the man in the groin and I help the woman up.

"Thank you." She says in between cries.

"Let's get you out of here." I say and grab onto her. Annie grabs onto me and we take off running.

"I'm coming!" I hear the man's voice. We run faster and the woman sobs. Annie trips on a root and we all fall.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Annie cries." Go on."

"No you said so yourself we're leaving here together." I say and turn to the woman." Keep on running and you'll reach a house. Run in there and tell the people there to let you borrow a phone. My boyfriend will recognize you."

She's the woman from the restaurant.

"I can't leave you, this is wrong." She says and tears steam down her face.

"We'll be fine." I say and hand her the flashlight." Go!"

She takes off running and sobbing. I turn to annie and help her up.

I feel my cheek being smacked and I fall to the floor.

"Well if it isn't pretty girl." I hear the man's voice. I don't feel like crying, I feel anger." Look, she brought fresh meat with her."

Annie cries and I know it's not because of the pain.

"Leave her alone." I mutter.

"Relax, we'll have some fun together when you both wake up again." the man says and pins me to the ground.

"Get off her!" I hear Annie's cries.

I see him take out a syringe and I start to freak out.

"Good night pretty girl." He says and he starts to laugh. I try to free my arms but I can't seem to. The syringe gets closer to my skin and I feel it insert. I hear a loud smack and the man falls to the floor. I look over and see that annie hit him in the head with a rock.

"I had to do it." she bursts into tears.

"It's fine, let's go." I say and get up. Everything's fogyish. I stumble over abit and help annie up.

"Are you ok?" Annie asks.

"I'm- I'm fine." I mumble and help her walk." Are- Are you ok?"

"Yes." Annie sniffs and we start to walk." Katniss you look drugged."

"Let's go, I'm fine." I say and I nearly fall on a tree root." I'm fine."

We start to walk and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see that it's Johanna.

"Where the hell were you at! We've been searching for over twenty minutes!" Johanna yells and I see a little girl run into some bushes. She can't be more than five years old.

"No! Come back!" I yell and go after the little girl. I walk into where she ran and I don't see her." Where are you!"

"Katniss, who are you looking for?" I hear a voice echo.

I hear the little girl scream and I start to run and stumble again. I see that she's in a cave and she has a cut on her leg.

"I'm coming!" I try to yell and I trip on another hill. I roll down and reach the ground in minutes.

"Katniss, what the fuck are you doing! That place is infested with snakes!" I hear Johanna's yells.

"She was injected with some type of drug!" I hear Annie's cries. They seem far away because they echo a lot.

I walk closer to the girl and see that she is crying and has a rope around her neck.

"Are you ok?" I ask her and she vanishes. I hear hisses and rattles all around me. I'm in a cave full of snakes. This doesn't seem to scare me, like it used to. I look around and only see rope everywhere. I thought there were snakes.

I feel someone grab my hand and pull me out.

"Are you crazy!" A woman that looks like Johanna, yells.

"Huh?" I ask and I see the skin on her face start to drip.

"Just get her home- home- home!" I hear an echo.

"I know- know-know." I hear another echo.

Everything starts to get black but I try to keep my eyes open.

"Katniss, you have to help me get you up that hill." I hear a person's voice, which is very far away.

I see the woman again and her face is still dripping. I touch her skin and nothing gets on me.

"You're dripping like Ice cream." I say and my voice sounds far away.

"Johanna hurry up, that man can be anywhere!" I hear a voice cry.

"I'm going!" I hear another voce yell.

I feel something grab onto my wrist and I feel myself start to run. Everything around me is dripping. Are we all melting?

"You found her!" I hear another voice echo.

"Help me get them home!" I hear another voice.

"What's wrong with them?" I hear an echo.

"Annie twisted her ankle, and Katniss was drugged." I hear another echo.

"I'll take annie you take Katniss." I hear an echo and I start to stumble.

"Oh my god annie! I'm sorry!" I hear a male voice.

I stumble and fall to the floor.

"Peeta, help me!" I hear an echo and everything starts to spin. I shut my eyes tight to keep me from getting dizzy.

"What's wrong with her!" I hear an echo.

"She was drugged!" I hear another cry.

I cup my hands over my ears and I fall asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss, Katniss, baby wake up." I say and put her in my lap. She looks life less though.

"Peeta, she was drugged." Annie says as Finnick lifts her up.

"By who?" I ask and kiss Katniss's fore head.

"That man." Annie says.

I lift Katniss up and I take off running back to Finnick's. She starts to mumble something about a little girl and rope.

I get back to the house and I see that all the boys are talking.

"Where's the girl?" I ask.

"She left." Rye says.

"Move!" I yell at wheat, rye, and gale, who are on the couch. They move and I lay Katniss there.

"Katniss, baby, wake up." I say and shake her abit.

"What happened?" I hear wheat ask.

"That ass hole drugged her." I say and try to wake Katniss up." Call an ambulance and her dad."

"On it." Wheat says and grabs the phone.

"If she was drugged I don't think she's going to wake up man." Thresh says.

"What!" I yell.

"I didn't mean like never, but I don't think she's going to wake up until the drug has passed." thresh says." Since that man is a rapist, he used a sleeping drug, so he must've injected her with it."

I start to see red and I throw a vase at a wall.

"Peeta, calm down." I hear gale say.

"He was going to take her!" I yell and run outside. I'm going to find him and make him suffer.

"Peeta, where's the girl?" I hear annie. Finnick has her in her arms and the rest of the girls are behind them.

"She left." I mutter and head towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asks.

"Too look for that son of a bitch." I say and Johanna hands me a flash light.

"I'm coming too." Finnick says and puts annie down.

"Don't go." Annie says and starts to cry.

"We'll be fine." Finnick says and gives her a kiss on the lips. I turn away and I hear Annie's cries.

Finnick runs with me and together, we make our way into the woods.

**Haymitch's POV**

I hear the phone ringing and I curse who ever's calling. Maybe If I ignore it, the rings will die down.

"Haymitch can you get that?" I hear Jackson yell.

"Fine." I mutter and get up. I bet you it's those crazy kids prank calling us.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Is this Katniss's dad?" I hear a desperate male voice.

"No, this is her uncle." I say.

"Katniss was sent to the hospital, along with one of her friends." The male voice says.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I say and click.

"Jackson! Get your ass up! We're going to the hospital!" I yell.

**Katniss's POV**

_Five hours later..._

"We didn't find him." I hear a soft voice say but I can tell there's some anger in his tone.

"He was probably knocked out for a couple of minutes." I hear another voice say.

I open my eyes and see that peeta is talking to Boggs.

"Peeta?" I say and look around the room. There's a window, the walls are white, there's a small t.v., and I'm in what looks like a hospital.

"I was so worried about you." Peeta says and rushes over to me.

"I'm fine." I say and he gives me a tight hug.

He pulls back and gives me a kiss on the lips. It's sweet and gentle that I forget I'm in a hospital.

I hear a throat clear and I pull back. Boggs is in here. I blush madly and he says," May I ask some questions, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes." I say." Can peeta stay?"

"yes." Boggs says and takes out his note pad.

Peeta slides a chair over by the bed and he holds my hand.

"What do you remember?" Boggs asks.

"I remember running out the house and running into the woods, searching for annie. I ran after her, when I found her, and didn't stop until she listened to what I had to say. We caught our breath for a minute and heard a twig snap. There was a woman's voice, she must've told you the story." I say.

"What woman?" He asks.

"A woman that called you." I say confused. I told her to call the police station.

"No woman called me." He says and raises a brow.

It was all a plan. He knew I was in the woods with someone so he planned it.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"It was a plan. He knew I was In the woods." I say and I hear the monitor start to beep louder.

"Katniss, calm down." Peeta says." Look at me."

I look at him and he says," Tell me about this plan."

" Annie tripped on a tree root when we were running away form him, and I couldn't leave annie alone so I gave the girl my flashlight and told her to go in finnick's house and call the cops. She took off and I started to help annie." I say and Boggs everything down.

"It seems like it was all a plan." Boggs says." If this is the case, we have a better chance of catching him."

"How?" Peeta and I ask.

"You just simply need to be alone again." Boggs says and I start to panic.

"I don't want to." I say and shake my head.

"She's not going anywhere alone." Peeta says.

"What I'm trying to tell , is that there will be cops a couple yards away from you. Well hidden. You'll be alone in the woods again and he will most likely show up. If he attacks you, my men will shoot." Boggs says. That is a good idea, but I don't want to face the man again." I know you don't want to do this but It's the only way."

Peeta sighs and he turns to me.

"I'll do it." I say.

"Can't I be with her or-" Peeta begins.

"She has to be alone, peeta." Boggs says." Everything will be ok."

Peeta sighs and says," How can I help?"

"You can stay with us yards away." Boggs says.

"Ok." Peeta says.

"Katniss, can you tell me what else happened after that?" Boggs asks.

"I was helping annie and I was smacked the ground. I was pinned and I saw him take out a syringe. I tried to fight him off but It didn't help. Right when he put the syringe in my arm, he was knocked out. I saw that annie smacked him in the head with a rock. After, I don't really remember what happened." I say and Boggs writes something down.

"Johanna told me that you went into a cave." Peeta says and I look at him.

"I don't remember." I say.

"It's normal for that to happen since you were battling the drug." Boggs says.

The doctor comes in and he says," Mrs. Everdeen your awake."

"Why else would my eyes be open." I roll my eyes and peeta chuckles.

The doctor smirks and says," Your free to go right now If you'd like. I just have to have one of your parents or guardians sign you out."

"I don't think a parent or guardian is in here." I mumble really low.

"Right, I'll get to the point." the doctor says." You'll be fine. I ran some tests on you when you were asleep, and everything looks perfect."

"Great." I say and the doctor leaves.

"I need to get to work." Boggs says." Katniss, We just sent the fingerprints to the capital, they should get back within a week. Then we'll talk about the plan. Until then, always have someone by your side."

"Ok." I say.

"Thanks Boggs." Peeta says and he nods.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you and I are meeting at my office Thursday." Boggs says and I nod.

He leaves the room and It's just peeta and I.

"I'm sorry I got mad." Peeta says." I shouldn't have assumed things."

"It's fine, I would have reacted the same way." I say but I have to tell him what's bugging me." Peeta I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you." He says and looks at me with those blue eyes. Honesty, is what they're full of.

"Ok." I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Katniss." He mumbles in my hair.

"It's fine." I say and give him a light kiss on the neck.

"I love you so much." He murmurs.

"I love you more." I say in between kisses.

"No you don't." He says in an unsteady tone.

"Yes I do." I say and continue.

"I love you so much I can't even explain it." He says and grips my waist.

"Same here." I say against his skin and he pins me to the bed and kisses me. I longed for his lips since I woke up.

He continues to kiss me and I hear a door open.

"Oh, wrong timing." I hear gale's voice.

I pull away and start to blush. The door closes and I catch my breath.

"Save it for later." I tell peeta and there's a hint of blush on his cheeks. I laugh and he gives me on last kiss.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I say and he pulls away.

"Can you call them in?" I ask and he nods. Before he leaves the room he shoots me a smile which causes me to blush. When the door closes I look down at my arm and see where the man injected the drug in me.

I hear the door open and prim runs into the room with tears in her eyes. I open my arms and she hugs me. She starts to sob and I hold her close.

"It's ok." I whisper in her hair.

"No, It's not." Prim says.

"Yes it is." I say. I look up and see that my dad, Haymitch, my mom, and finnick are In the room." Where's annie?"

"In her room, she twisted her ankle." Finnick says.

"Tell her I said thanks." I say and he nods.

"Are you ok?" My mom asks and I nod while holding prim.

"Did he touch you?" My dad asks angry.

"No." I say." He just slapped me and drugged me."

"Sweetheart, what were you doing in the woods?" Haymitch asks. I see he was a water bottle in his hand, and I know that water isn't in there.

"I was looking for annie." I say and prim pulls away.

"Why did she run in the woods?" Prim asks. How am I supposed to tell her this.

"There was a misunderstanding." I say and she nods.

The doctor enters the room and says," Mrs. Everdeen you are free to go."

" Can you please take these wires and needles off of me?" I ask and everyone smirks." Or do I take them with me?"

The doctor chuckles and starts to remove them. I sit up and realize I'm wearing a hospital gown.

"Do I have any clothes?" I ask.

"The ones you were wearing were covered in mud, and I didn't think you would be leaving today so you're going to have to leave like that." My dad says.

"You can borrow my jacket." Peeta says and takes it off.

"Is it cold outside?" I ask and my mom replies with a low,' yes.'

"Peeta, you're going to freeze." I say as he tries to put it on me.

"Katniss, I'm wearing thick clothes, your wearing a thin hospital gown, you're the one that's going to freeze." Peeta says and I roll my eyes. He puts on his jacket and It reaches my mid thigh.

"Do I at least have shoes?" I ask and everyone doesn't answer.

"It's fine, I'll carry you." Peeta says and grins. I blush and he laughs.

"When will annie come out?" I ask.

"She leaves in a couple hours." Peeta says and carries me bridal style.

"Effie brought the limo." Haymitch says and I internally groan." That's not even the beginning, she scheduled an appointment for you with a therapist."

"Why would you let her do something like that? I don't need a therapist." I say with anger. I don't want to tell some stranger about my personal life. Plus, Im fine.

"I tried telling her that, and she said,' Haymitch, Katniss needs help to get over this experience. She can get crazy later on in life if she doesn't seek help.' " Haymitch says and I roll my eyes.

"Typical Effie." I say and roll my eyes.

"That's your aunt your talking about." My mom scowls at me.

I roll my eyes and Peeta walks out the room. I see that all of our friends are in the waiting room.

"Hey!" I say and their heads pop up.

"How are you?" Madge asks.

"Fine." I say and peeta chuckles.

" You're not hurt or anything?" Fox face asks.

"No." I say and shake my head.

"Where are you going?" Gale asks.

"Home." I say and remember I want to thank annie.

"Peeta put me down." I say and he does.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I want to tell annie thanks for saving me." I say and he nods." Where's her room at?"

"Right there." He points to a door that is by thresh's chair.

"This won't take long." I say and place a kiss on peeta's lips.

"Take as long as you need." He tells me and kisses my cheek.

I walk to Annie's room and don't bother to knock. I see that annie and Finnick are asleep. I'll just tell her when she's awake. I close the door and Peeta raises his brows.

"She's asleep." I say and he lifts me up again.

"Peeta, move your arm so I can see Katniss's underwear." Rye jokes and clove smacks him.

"I'll dump you." She threatens and he looks scared.

"You guys are together?" I ask and clove nods.

"That's so cute!" Madge giggles.

"It's disgusting." Johanna jokes.

"Why do all the girls fall for the Mellark's?" thresh asks.

"We're unresistable." wheat says.

"Where's your girl wheat?" Johanna shoots back.

"I'm not in a relationship right now." Wheat says." But I'll have a new girl in a couple of days, give me time."

"Womanizer." I hear fox face mutter and I smirk abit. It looks like she has a crush on wheat.

"Tell annie that I'll call her." I say and peeta begins to walk.

"Will do." I hear thresh say.

Peeta carries me outside and he puts me in the limo. Effie isn't in here, that's good. Prim, my dad, my mom, and Haymitch enter the limo.

"Take us home!" Haymitch yells and I feel the car start." Can't wait to get back to my babies."

"You have kids?" Peeta asks.

"No, he calls his bottles of alcohol his babies." Prim says and he laughs.

"yeah, yeah." Haymitch says and drinks from the water bottle.

"Water keeping you hydrated?" I ask and smirk abit.

"Super." Haymitch says and grunts.

"Haymitch, It's unhealthy for you to be drinking alcohol everyday." My mother says.

"I'm still alive, so I guess I'm ok." My uncle says and my dad smirks.

We get home minutes later and I'm being carried to my room. Peeta sets me down on my bed and I get up.

"Where are you going?" He asks as I go over to my dresser.

"Changing out of this stupid hospital gown." I say and he chuckles.

I take out some clothes and shut the curtains.

"You're going to change, here?" Peeta asks and I see him get nervous.

"Yeah, why?" I ask confused.

"Nothing." He says." I'll go."

"You can stay if you want." I say. Did that just come out my mouth.

He blushes really hard and says," I'll stay."

What's the big deal, he's already seen my boobs.

I take off my clothes and put on my new ones. When I'm done I see that peeta's jaw is to the floor. He has some blush on his cheeks and I turn towards me mirror.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies or something." I tease and run my hands through my hair.

"You're- You're" He stutters." Beautiful."

"Not really." I say and divide my hair into sections.

"Yes you are." Peeta says and I feel myself start to blush.

"Just stop." I say and braid my hair.

He sighs and says," You're beautiful."

I roll my eyes and finish braiding my hair. I put on an elastic band and see that it's about to be seven in the morning.

"Can we go to sleep?" I ask and he nods but still has the same face he had when he saw me change.

I lay down, and he lays down with me. I look over at him and see he's staring at me with those blue eyes.

"Last night was amazing." Peeta says and I blush.

"I know." I say and he kisses my neck.

"What will make you believe that you're beautiful?" Peeta asks and pulls away.

I shrug my shoulders and he frowns. I lean in and kiss him hard on the lips. He grips my waist and I go on top of him. He kisses my neck and I bite my lip to keep me from moaning his name. We don't go that far but I put a stop to it. I don't want my parents to hear us.

"Peeta, not when my parents, sister and uncle can hear us." I say and he nods.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Peeta says and gives me one last kiss.

I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

" I love you." He says and I put a leg up to his waist.

"I love you too." I say and he kisses the top of my head.

For the next four days peeta has made sure that I don't go anywhere alone. It's annoying but I know that he's just trying to protect me. I got my job back at the bakery and things are ok. I always find rye and clove making out in the back, which is starting to get annoying but It's still cute. Yesterday, I went to my weekly meetings with Boggs and he said that I can go near a weapon, as long as an adult is with me. It's a start.

I shift from foot to foot, because my shift ends in thirty minutes and I have to host a sleep over today. My dad is going to be out for a couple of drinks with Mr. Mellark so he won't get back until late at night. Haymitch will be passed out in the guest room so we don't have to worry that he'll over hear us talking about something. Prim and rue are going to be at rue's house, being their teenage selves. Peeta is hosting a sleep over as well, but the guys made him.

A woman comes in with a little girl and says," Can you please watch her for ten minutes, I have to do something really fast."

"Um sure." I say and she leaves the little girl with me. The mother gives her a daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and says," Mama will be right back."

"Ok." The little girl says and smiles. She has brown hair and dark green eyes. I smile abit and the woman leaves the bakery.

"Hi sweetie." I say." How old are you?"

"I'm four." She says and holds up two fingers. I laugh because this is so adorable.

"Do you want a cookie?" I ask and she nods.

"I want a chocwate chip cookie." the little girl says and I see a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Ok." I say and I hold out my hand." I can't leave you alone."

"Ok." She says and grabs my hand. I carry her over to where we keep the cookies and I say," Grab as many as you want."

"Weally?" The little asks.

"Yeah." I say and she grabs two. I set her back on the counter and I say," Do you want milk with those cookies?"

"Yes, pwease." The little girl says and I smile abit. I grab a cup and fill it up with some milk. I hand her the cup and she says with a full mouth," Fank you."

"Your welcome." I say and give her a small smile.

She finishes up her cookies and milk, and I see her hands are dirty.

"Let's wash your hands." I say and lift her up. I take her to the back and see that Peeta is the only one here, he's kneading dough.

"Hey Peeta, look what I have." I say and the little girl smiles.

Peeta looks up and his eyes brighten. He walks over to us and says," Hi I'm peeta."

She studies him for a moment and says," I'm cathowin."

"That's a pretty name." Peeta says and I smile.

"So is yours." She says and rubs her face. She gets her face smeared with chocolate and I run over to the sink. I help her wash her hands and sit her on the counter. Peeta hands me a wet towel and I wipe her cheeks.

"You have pretty eyes." I tell her and she smiles. It shows her dimples.

"So do you." The little girl says and giggles." What's your name?"

"My name is Katniss." I say and she giggles.

"Katwiss?" She giggles and I laugh.

"No, Katniss." I say and she laughs.

" Your pwetty katwiss." The little girl says and smiles.

"Your pretty." I say and give her a smile. She giggles and I hear the bell ring.

"That must be your mom." I say and lift her up.

"Bye Catherine." Peeta says.

"Bye Peeta!" She yells and I laugh. She's so adorable.

I see her mother looks nervous and I say," She got covered in chocolate."

"Thank you." She says and looks relieved.

"No problem." I say and hand her the little girl.

"Did you behave yourself?" The mother asks.

"Yes." The little girl says.

"I hope she didn't get you in trouble." She says and I shake my head.

"No." I say." She behaved herself."

"Thanks." She says and I wave.

"Bye Katwiss!" She yells and I smile before her face disappears. I immediately get back in my bored mood. That little girl was so cute. I think I might want one some day.

"You ok Kat?" I hear behind me. I jump and turn around. Peeta stands there with a small smile on his face.

"Yes." I say abit too fast.

"You sure?" He asks and wipes his hands on his apron.

"Yeah." I say and smile.

"That little girl was so adorable." Peeta says and I nod.

"Too adorable." I say." I would've stolen her if I had to."

"That would make her mother sad though." He says and puts his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I say and rest my head on his chest." I think I'm starting to change my mind about not having kids."

"Really?" Peeta asks shocked." Why?"

"I don't know, being with that little girl, caused me to be filled with joy." I say." I think I want that."

"Me too." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head.

The bell to the bakery rings and I look over. I see that a drunk wheat and young girl entered the bakery.

"Heeeyyy peeta!" Wheat yells and the girl laughs.

"Wheat get out of here." Peeta says and rolls his eyes.

"I wanted- I wanted to show you my new girlfriend." Wheat slurs and stumbles." Her name is Melissa."

"It's Clarisse!" The girl yells and pushes wheat. He falls to the floor and says," Sorrrrrryy."

"Let's go to my place and do this!" the girl slurs and stumbles in her heels. She looks over at me and says," I think I know you from somewhere."

"I don't think you do." I say and shake my head.

"You were that girl who made out with my best friend Harold!" She yells and claps her hands.

"I've never met a Harold in my life." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Wheat rolls, let's go!" She yells and trips. She falls on her face and I help her up.

"Coming, dear." He says and stumbles. He walks over to his one night stand and turns to me and says," Bye."

"Bye." I say and they leave the bakery. I close the door and look over at peeta. We burst out laughing and he says," that was interesting."

"Yes, it was." I say and give him a kiss on the lips." By the way, I don't even know who she was talking about."

"I know." He says and places me on the counter. We start to make out and he lays me on the counter. He hovers above me and before he can go further, a timer goes off.

He sighs and says," I have to go take out the bread."

"Can't you just ignore it?" I ask and pull him back.

"I can't, they'll burn." He says and I sigh.

I let go of him and he goes to the back. He comes back minutes later and steps in between my legs.

"Did I upset you?" He asks.

"No." I say and shake my head. I pull him back for a kiss and I feel his smile. He wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall. I fight a moan and we continue to kiss. I hear the bell ring and several pairs of feet.

"hey, no sex In the bakery!" I hear gale's yell.

I hop off of peeta and start to blush. Peeta looks mad and I smile abit. I give him another kiss and I feel him smile abit.

"Katniss, in case you haven't noticed, your shift is over." Annie says.

I look at the clock and see that It's past my shift. I go to the back and start to clock out. I feel warm strong arms wrap around me and I squeal. Peeta turns me around and pushes me against the wall.

"I love you." He says against my lips.

"I love you too." I say and press my lips against his.

"Katniss, hurry up! We should catch breaking dawn part one in time!" I hear Madge yell.

I laugh and look into peeta's blue eye and say," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He says and gives me another kiss.

The sleepover was fun. I never knew getting together with other girls could be really fun. We're currently in my room falling asleep.

"Katniss, do you think I'm fat?" Fox face asks.

"No." I say and shake my head, even though they can't see because it's dark.

"Ok." I hear her say and light snoring starts.

I fall asleep ten minutes later.

_3 days later..._

I'm back at the bakery, waiting for peeta to get back from school. The bell rings and I look up to find Boggs.

"It's time." Boggs says and my heart rate accelerates.

"Do you know who he is?" I ask and he nods. He walks over to me and hands me a folder.

I open it and start to read the papers.

"He's a five time first degree murder. He was in the army for a while, but dropped out. He got into professional boxing but had to drop out because he got a sever injury. That's when the raping started to happen." He says.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask." This man can tear me apart.

"You have three hours to get ready. You say your good with a bow and arrow so you'll be using one. I know your dad owns a few. You'll be in the woods with a wire strapped to your chest. You'll have a small ear piece and I'll be telling you what to do." He says.

"How do you know he's going to show up?" I ask.

"I know he will." Boggs says." Keep the file. You need to leave work now."

"Peeta isn't here yet." I say." I can't do this without him."

"When does he get here?" Boggs asks.

"He should be here in about ten minutes." I say and he nods.

"Where's your boss?" He asks.

"In his office." I say." Its in the back, with door with a window."

Boggs goes to the back and my palms start to get sweaty. Can I do this?

I sit on the counter and Peeta walks in.

"Hi Kat." Peeta says and smiles at me. His smile falls and he says," What's wrong?"

I pass him the file and he opens it. He drops his back pack and I put it on a counter. Peeta starts to scowl and he says," So it's today?"

I nod and he pulls me into his arms.

"I promise I won't let nothing happen to you." Peeta says in my hair.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I say in his shirt.

"This is a promise I can keep." Peeta says and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head.

Boggs comes in and says," We should get going."

I nod and grab peeta's hand. Peeta and I follow Boggs into his car. He drives over to my house and I see that there's a lot of cars parked in front.

"We're using i disguise, If it were cop cars, there would be people talking." Boggs says and we get out. We walk into my house and I see that my family is there. A cop is talking to them.

"Katniss, this is detective Mathews." Boggs says and introduces me to a tall man.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man says and sticks out his hand.

"Ok." I say.

"I'm peeta, her boyfriend." Peeta says and shakes hands with the detective.

"Nice to meet you." the detective says.

"Katniss, you have to go get ready now." Boggs says and a female cop takes me from peeta.

"You'll be fine." The woman says and takes me upstairs. I'm told to stand up and take off my clothes, except for my bra and underwear.

I'm put in a bullet proof vest and the lady says," Don't be nervous."

"I'm not." I lie.

"It's ok to be." The lady says.

"It'll show that I'm weak." I say as she places a wire on it.

"Everything should go according to plan. Don't worry." She says and gives me a small smile.

I'm handed a pair of clothes and I slip them on. I get handed my hunting jacket and I thank them. I re braid my hair and some cops tell me what to do in case something goes wrong.

I get a ear piece in my ear and I'm placed outside of the house.

"Can you hear me?" I hear her voice.

"yes." I say and she starts to do a couple more tests.

Before you know It I'm saying my good byes to my family.

"Stay safe." Prim tells me in a hug.

"I will." I say and kiss the top of her head.

My dad hugs me and says," You know how to use a bow and arrow. If he touches you, you shoot."

"Ok dad." I say and laugh nervously. I give my uncle Haymitch a hug and he says," Stay alive."

"Ok." I say and turn to peeta. I give him a long kiss and I say," I love you."

"I love you too." He replies and we kiss again.

"Katniss, you have to go." Boggs tells me.

"Ok." I say and I try not to shake.

"Katniss you know where I hide my bows." My dad says and I nod.

"We'll be there when you get there." Boggs says.

"Ok." I say and give everyone one last hug. I leave the house in a sprint and run to the woods. I just want to get this over with, and forget it.

I get to the meadow and my heart starts to beat really bad. I take a breath in and run to the woods. I grab the bow and arrows behind a tree.

"Katniss, wave if you can hear me." I hear Boggs's voice.

I freak out abit and whip my head around, but I remember I have the ear piece. I wave and he says," Ok, we're yards away from you, so were very well camouflaged."

"Ok." I say.

"Just pretend to hunt or something." He says.

I load my bow and search for something to shoot at. I see a squirrell running around and I shoot it, straight in the eye. I walk over to it and bend over to grab it but a knife pierces it's body. I look up and see that the man is leaning against the tree.

"Don't run away, try to get him to talk." Boggs says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound nervous.

"Looking for you." He says and steps closer. I load my bow and keep my fingers tight on the end of the arrow.

"Tell him, why he does rapes girls." Boggs says.

"Why do you rape girls?" I ask.

He laughs and says," I don't. I simply just have a little fun with them."

He walks closer to me and I back away.

"Ask him, where Regina Hathaway is." Boggs says.

"Where's Regina Hathaway?" I ask.

"How do you know that bitch's name?" He asks.

"She told me." I say and raise my bow abit.

The man studies me for a while and says," You have an earpiece don't you."

"No." I say and raise my bow abit more.

"Tell who ever's on the other end, that I know their plan." He says.

"I don't know what you're-" I begin but he throws a knife towards me direction. I dodge it and let my arrow go. It goes straight into his hand.

"Don't shoot!" I hear Boggs yell.

"You bitch!" He yells and tries to get the arrow out. I load my bow again and he says," You remind me of a thirteen year old girl. She was really nice in bed and all, but I just thought-"

I smack him with my bow and he chuckles.

"You sick bastard." I say and smack him again.

"Katniss, stop." I hear Boggs tell me.

The man grabs me by the throat and pins me to a tree.

"Scared?" He asks.

"Not of you." I say and he tightens his grip.

"Cornelius snow! Put the girl down!" I hear a voice boom.

Snow chuckles and puts me in front of him. He grabs something from his pocket and I try to fight him. he takes out a gun and points it to my head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be updated soon! don't worry! Please review and tell me what you all thought! Next chapter will be ten thousand words if I get more than ten reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I have an important announcement in the bottom of the page so make sure to read it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's**** POV**

He points a gun to my head and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Katniss, listen to me." I hear a female voice in my ear." If we shoot he kills you. This is what you're going to do, pretend to be in love with him. I know it's going to be tough, but we need him to take you to his safe house. He has a fourteen year old girl in there, other than the blonde you met. We will be able to track you because I slipped a tracker in your pocket."

I can't pretend to be in love with him.

"You have to do this." The female voice says and I take a deep breathe in.

"STOP!" I yell at the top of my lungs." I'm done pretending!"

"What are you talking about?" I hear a voice boom.

"I love this man!" I yell and I feel snow lower his gun abit.

"It's about time you came around." He mutters in my ear.

I shoot a sorry look to wherever peeta is.

"I'm not afraid of him." I say and he lets me go. I take off my shirt and take off the vest. I throw it at the ground and put my shirt back on.

"You hear that! You can leave us alone!" He yells and throws me over his shoulder." We're going to have so much fun."

I fight the urge to scream and kick him but I need to get to that place.

I force a giggle and say," You're so strong."

**Peeta's POV**

She loves him? I feel anger and sadness all at the same time. A tear slips out my eye and I see her shooting a sorry look.

"Mellark, I'll explain to you what's going on." A female says and motions me over. I walk over to her and wipe my tear.

" I told her to do it." She says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I told her to act like she's in love with him." She says and I start to feel angry.

"He can hurt her! He-" I begin to panic.

"Everything's going to be ok. I slipped a tracker in the pocket of her pants. We know where she is. I just need to get him to take her, where he stays at. He kidnapped a fourteen year old girl months ago. We think she may be in there." She says.

"What if she's not there?" I ask.

"Then she's probably dead." She says and I feel disgusted of this man." She needs to be careful though. She took off that vest, and it's putting her life on the line."

"Can we follow her right now?" I ask.

"We're packing up." She says and gets in a car. I get in with her and she says," She can hear me but she can't respond. Would you like to say something?"

"Yes." I say and she hands me a small microphone thing." Katniss, It's me peeta. I was explained why you did that, and I understand. I'm not mad at you. I love you."

I hand the woman back the microphone and the car starts to move.

**Katniss's POV**

"I love you too." I whisper so I can only hear. A tears escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it.

I feel a hand make contact with my butt and snow says," This is mine now."

I want to yell at him to get his nasty hands off me but I can't. I have to do this in order to find this little girl.

"Ok." I say quietly.

I can hear him start to whistle for a couple of minutes and I hear a rustle in some bushes about a good fifty feet away. It must be a hunter's instinct.

I see that a man with a gun is squatted and is camouflaged. He gives me a thumbs up and I smile abit.

Snow spanks me again and he says," I'll be leaving you sore in a couple minutes. You just wait."

"Yeah." I say and feel myself get nauseous.

His walking stops and he says," We're home..."

"That's great." I try to squeal. It sounds forced, I only squeal when I'm with peeta.

He puts me down and grabs some keys from his pocket. I see that it's a small house he took me too. I've never seen this house in the woods.

"Is this where you do your business?" I ask and try to smile.

"It sure is." He says and gives me a evil smile.

"Katniss, don't worry, we're watching his every move." The female voice says." If he tries to get on you, or tires to touch you, try to do something else. Then ask that you need to use the bathroom and he'll let you. He has too, give an explanation if he's suspicious. When you go, quickly check some rooms to see if he has the girl."

"Let's go sweet ass." Snow says and I scowl abit.

I enter his house and It smells really bad. Like urine. I feel myself getting nauseous. How can he live in here.

His hands grab my shirt and he starts to pull it up but I pull it back down.

"I want a drink first." I try to giggle." Do you have any water? Bottled water?"

He grunts and says," Yeah, I'll get it."

"I'll get it." I say an head into his kitchen. I see that there's cockroaches in the counters and I yell and run out.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"You need your house cleaned." I say and get the shivers just thinking about the cockroaches.

He throws me on the couch and hovers above me. I start to panic.

"Let's get that shit out of your ear." He mutters and takes out my ear piece. He gets up and stomps his foot on it several times. My only source of communication is now gone.

He turns back to me and pins me to the couch. He starts to kiss my neck and I feel like throwing up.

"Can I use the bathroom, I don't want any interruptions." I say and he pulls back.

"I like the way you think." He says and I get up. He spanks me and yells in anger," Hurry!"

I hurry to the bathroom and get in. I turn on the sink abit so It sounds like I'm peeing. I get out and silently close the door.

I see there are two rooms, she has to be in one of them.

I check the first one and see that it just has a old bed. I check the other room and see that it's empty. Why aren't they here. I hear a small cry and I look all around me. There's no one. I look down and my eyes widen. She's in the bottom of the house. I take off the rug and see that there's a small door thing with a lock. He has the key.

I feel a pair of hands wrap around my throat and throw me.

"You lied!" He yells and kicks me in the stomach. I try to breathe and his foot flies towards my face but I move in time. It hits the wall and he curses. I grab a lamp and throw it at him. It doesn't do any damage though.

He grabs me by the arm and slaps me repeatedly . My cheeks feel like their on fire.

I punch him in the stomach and I end up hurting myself. Is he made of steel or something?

"You dumb bitch." He says and punches me in the nose. I hear a crack and something warm trickles down my nose.

He kicks me again but this time in the ribs. I cry out in pain. I see that he has a pair of keys connected to the loop hole of his pants.

He pins me to the floor and starts to kiss me fiercely. I try to pull away but I can't. I feel his tongue trying to slide into my mouth and I knee him in the crotch. He groans in pain and I grab a vase and smash it on his head. He doesn't move or anything. I feel my stomach start to turn and I run over to a trash can and throw up.

I wipe my mouth and get the keys from his pants. I start to walk away and feel something wrap around my ankle and pull me. I try to pull myself forward but I'm not that strong.

**Peeta's POV**

"We have to help her!" I yell.

"We can't just barge in there, we will break our cover and he might kill her!" The female yells.

"Did you not hear her cry!" I yell and tears are streaming down my face.

"It's too risky, I'm sorry." She says and gets back in the car.

I head towards the house and two cops stop me.

"She needs me!" I yell and try to fight them.

"I'm sorry but it is too risky." They say.

**Katniss's POV**

He starts to strangle me and It gets harder to breathe.

"Any last words." He mumbles against my skin. I look over and see that there's a piece of glass close to me.

"Yes." I say and grab it without him noticing.

"What is it?" He chuckles in an evil way.

"Fuck you." I say and stab him in the stomach.

He cries out in pain and I get closer the lock. There are five keys. I try one and I get turned around and something enters my wrist.

I cry out in pain and feel tears trickle down the side of my face. I hear yells out side the house and I hear the man chuckle.

"You brought them here huh." He says and I feel something pierce my skin worse. I cry and he says," Let's have some fun before they find your lifeless body."

Everything gets fuzzy and I feel my pants being tooken off. I hear something else and then a groan of pain. I feel the keys are still in my hand so I turn around and try to get the lock to open. Everything seems to be in slow motion. I get a key in the lock and It pops open. I try to lift up the thing but It won't. I try again and again until it goes all the way up.

"Katniss, are you ok?" I hear an echo. It's peeta's echo.

"I don't know." I reply and everything starts to spin. I look down and see a girl is chained." Help her." I say before I feel something hard hit my head.

...

"She's in a coma." I hear a voice and several sniffs.

"She's going to wake up, right?" I hear a desperate voice.

"I don't know." I hear." But she has to be on life support."

"Ok."

...

"Katniss, if you can hear me do something." I hear peeta's voice. I want to open my eyes and see his blue one's but my eyes feel too heavy. I can't do anything, I feel like I'm paralyzed.

...

I hear loud cries and I attempt to move my eyes again but I can't. I try to move my hands but I can't.

...

" Most people in coma's come out in two to four weeks. If she doesn't come out in between that time range, it'll take longer for her to wakeup." I hear.

...

"Sir, you haven't slept in days.

...

I try to move my hands and I can. I open my eyes, they're heavy at first but it gets better. I see that I have a tube in my mouth and there's no one in the room. Where am I.

I take the tube out my mouth and see that I have all sorts of wires In me. I take them out one by one and there's a loud beeping sound.

**Peeta's POV**

It's been three weeks since the incident. Katniss hasn't woken up yet. Everyone went o go buy Katniss some get well soon gifts, leaving me with Finnick.

"She's going to be fine, man." Finnick reassures me. He dragged me down to the cafeteria." Peeta, you have to go back to school."

"I'm not leaving her side." I mutter and pick at me food.

"I understand that you don't want to but you're going to get kicked out man." he says.

"I'll go, just give me some time." I say and twist some noodles around in my fork.

I see Katniss's doctor run out of the cafeteria and up some stairs. Something's up.

I get up and run out the cafeteria. I go up to the stairs onto Katniss's floor and I'm shocked at what I see.

**Katniss's POV**

"Mrs. Everdeen you are in a safe place!" I hear a doctor yell as I try to fight the nurses.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and try to kick but they grab my legs.

"Katniss, stop." I hear a soft voice. It's familiar but I don't remember.

"I want to leave!" I yell and try to fight them.

"Sedate her." I hear and everything goes black.

**Peeta's POV**

"What's wrong with her?" I ask ads they take her away.

"She's fine, she's just not exactly aware of things." The doctors says and follows the burses that are taking Katniss away.

"Hey peeta, you ok man?" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Finnick jogging over to me.

"yeah." I say.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up strapped to a bed and I try to get the straps off.

"What's your name?" I hear a voice ask. There's no one else in the room.

"None of your business." I say. I don't even know who's talking to me.

"If you want to get out of this hospital, you better start giving me some answers." The voice says." I repeat myself, what's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I mumble.

"Correct." He says.

"Who wouldn't know who their own name is, you idiot." I mumble and I hear laughter in the microphone. It's familiar.

"Sir, If you're not quiet I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I hear.

"Sorry." I hear a voice. It's my uncle! Uncle.. Uncle.. Hayfrid. No.. Uncle... Uncle Haymitch!

"Is that you Uncle Haymitch?" I ask.

"Yes it is sweetheart." He says.

"Can you ask the questions, the person is making me feel like I'm stupid." I say and he chuckles.

"You heard her, I'm asking the questions." Haymitch says." Ok, sweetheart, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." I roll my eyes." Can you take these straps off?" I ask.

"No." He says." Can you tell me about yourself?"

"You know me." I mutter.

"Just do it." He says.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm sixteen years old, I live with my mom and prim, prim is my little sister, I hunt, my dad left us when I was eleven and I haven't seen him since. I don't plan on meeting him. I just moved to district twelve because I shot my teacher's apple with an arrow. But he was being a bitch about it so he over exaggerated and said I tried to kill him." I say." That's everything about me."

"Are you sure that's everything? Do you have a boyfriend or anything?" he asks.

"No." I say but blue eyes and blonde hair pop into my mind.

"Ok, Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" He asks.

"I remember going to sleep." I say and roll my eyes.

"So she doesn't remember shit, write that down." Haymitch says.

"How's Effie doing?" I ask.

"She's fine, she's out in the waiting room. She bought you the whole store." He says sarcastically and I laugh but my ribs start to hurt. I look down and see that I have a bandage on my lower wrist and I have several bruises.

"Why do my ribs hurt?" I ask.

"Oh, right, you broke on of them." He says." You had a really deep cut on your lower wrist which caused you too loose a lot of blood, you had a broken nose, It's healing though, and you have bruises all over your body."

"Why?" I ask.

"You were almost-" he begins but that person cuts him off.

"I think that's enough for today." He says.

"She deserves to know what happened to her." my uncle says.

"It might overwhelm her, and she might get scared. She's not strong enough to handle the news." He says.

"Tell me!" I yell and try to fight the straps." Tell me damn it!"

"That's enough!" I hear a yell and the line goes dead.

"Get me out of here!" I yell and try to fight the straps but I hurt my ribs instead. I start to cry and I remember blue eyes and blonde hair. Why do I keep on remembering that! This is frustrating! I can't remember anything!

**Haymitch's POV**

"She should remember some stuff when she sleeps." The doctor tells me.

"Ok." I say.

"It should take two weeks." he says and I nod before I leave. I head back the waiting room where everyone waits anxiously.

"Well?" Jackson asks.

"There's good news and bad news." I say.

"What's the bad news?" Prim asks through tears.

"The bad news is she doesn't really remember all of you. Her mind is set from the day she's moving to district twelve." I say and I see Jackson look sad. " But the good news is that the doctor said she should get some memories in her sleep. So that means she'll be better in two weeks, that's his estimate."

"She doesn't remember me?" Peeta asks and I see he wants to cry.

"I don't think so boy, but give her time." I say and a tears slips out his eyes." But when I asked her if she had a boyfriend, she looked as If she was remembering something."

His eyes light up abit and he wipes his tears.

"I hate him." Annie mutters." I hate snow!"

"Well he is in jail, and go sentenced to life. Look at the positive side of it." I say." We also, found a missing fourteen year old girl. She got returned to her district and parents. Katniss did a good thing here."

"But look at Kat-" clove begins.

"I know, she ended up all injured and shit. I know. But the doctor says she'll be better in two weeks. We can all wait that long." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

I go to sleep that night and have a dream about a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He has the prettiest blue eyes, and the most cutest curls in his blonde hair. He would spin me and give me kisses on the lips. Then I went to clock out and someone that looks like him told me that he would join me in ten minutes. I remember going to where he was and he was kissing another girl. I don't even know this guy but I felt broken. It's like I knew him. I remember yelling and hitting the blonde. Then I remember the blue eyed boy said that he hated me and he slapped me. That's when I woke up.

He did this to me! That blue eyed boy did this to me! That's the reason I'm in here! It's all his fault! I'm going to have a talk with my uncle.

I lay down and go back to sleep, with no dreams this time.

* * *

**Author's Note: So tell me what you all thought about this chapter! Please! Also, my important announcement is that, I won't be updating until Sunday or Monday! I'm going to be busy, I hope you all understand! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter! I better stop, I probably broke the shift button.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and I feel that the straps have loosened around my wrists and ankles.

"It would be nice, to be able to brush my teeth!" I yell and a door opens.

Two buff nurses come in and they take off my straps. I go to a corner and start to brush my teeth. When I'm done, I say," I'm hungry."

A nurse whispers something to another nurse, and a man leaves the room. I sit on my bed and I ask," Is my Uncle here?"

"Haymitch Abernathy?" He asks and I nod." He's at his house. He should be here soon."

"Oh." I frown.

"We have some stuff for you, you're friends and family bought you." He says.

"I don't have friends." I say confused.

"You do have friends, you just don't remember." He says and people carry in all sorts of bears and cards, with balloons.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and get ready for school. Haymitch promised me he would tell me everything when I go to the bakery. I still don't know how cooking food that Katniss liked is going to help Katniss bring her memories back. It's just food.

I grab my car keys and back pack. I jog downstairs and head into the garage.

"Peeta, you have to eat." My mom calls after me.

"I'm not hungry." I call back.

"Peeta Mellark! You're not leaving this house without an empty stomach!" She yells and I go back into the kitchen. This is the first time my mom's yelled at me In her nice mode.

I sit at the kitchen table and she serves me a plate of pancakes with bacon. She places some chocolate milk beside the plate and I grab a fork and start to eat. The food doesn't taste as good as It once did.

"Peeta, I know you miss her, but this can't continue." My mom says." You barely slept for 24 hours in three weeks, you haven't eaten a lot either."

"I'll be fine mom." I assure her.

She sighs and says," We're worried about you."

"Mom, I'm fine." I say and take a drink of chocolate milk.

"Just, at least try to pay attention in school. I'll see you at the bakery." my mom says and the end of her sentence cracks. I know she's crying.

"Mom, I promise you I'm fine." I say and give her a hug.

She sobs once and wipes her tears.

"She's going to be back peeta." She says and smiles at me." I promise you."

**Katniss's POV**

Most of the bears I've checked are from Effie. My uncle was right, she bought me almost the whole store.

I reach a teddy bear and It looks familiar. It's holding a rose on one hand. I lift it up and it smells like cinnamon. I pull the bear back and examine it. Why does this damn bear look familiar.

I see there's a card with it so I grab it. I open it and it says four words.

_Remember our first date_

_-P_

First Date? Date? I went on a date?

I sit on my bed and hug the bear close. I look down at the rose and then I remember everything of a date. I seemed really happy in that memory. But it's the same boy with the blue eyes and blonde hair. He looks so kind.

That must've been before he flipped out on me.

"Everdeen, you're breakfast is ready." A voice calls. I turn around and see the two strong men carrying in a cart." You get to choose, what you want."

He opens three trays and I see on one plate they have pancakes and hot chocolate. I remember then that Peeta cooked annie, finnick, rue, prim and I this. Peeta! That's his name! He's the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes! He's the one that attacked me! Who are Annie, Finnick and rue though?

On another tray, I see there's a sandwich with chips. I was with Peeta! Then there's rye! I think that's his brother's name because he looks sort of like peeta.

The last tray has a stack of cheese buns with milk. I remember I'd always stop by the Mellark bakery and buy cheese buns. Peeta would never let me pay though. One time he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Why would I say yes if he did this to me? Or was it even him? I need answers.

"When is my uncle getting here?" I ask one of the nurses.

"After breakfast." He says." What do you want to eat?"

"Cheese buns." My instincts tell me. I grab the plate of cheese buns and milk. I eat my cheese buns and they take the cart away. I finish up my milk and put it on a small night stand.

" Mrs. Everdeen, we have someone who'd like to talk about your memories with you." A voice booms and I feel angry.

"I'm fine!" I yell and I start to get strapped to the bed.

"No you're not." They tell me.

"Get me out of here!" I yell and try to fight the straps off.

"Calm down!" The nurses say and grab my ankles. He straps my ankles and I can't move at all.

A intelligent looking woman comes in and says," Hi Katniss, my names is doctor keran."

I stop struggling and say," What do you want?"

"I just want to talk some things with you. Help you gain your memories back." She says and sits on a chair. She takes out her notebook and pen. I see her hair is in a tight bun, and she has some sort of doctor coat on. She has a black dress on, with pantyhose." Shall we begin?"

"I have memories, I know everything." I say.

"You think you have al your memories but you don't." She says." Did you have any dreams last night?"

"I want to talk to my Uncle." I mutter.

"Mrs. Everdeen, you can talk to your uncle after our session." She says.

"I want to talk to him now!" I yell and try to fight the straps.

"Everdeen, either do what she says or you won't see you're uncle until tomorrow." The voice says and I curse.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" She asks.

"Yes." I mutter.

"Can you tell me what they were about?" She asks and clicks her pen.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask.

"I'm trying to help you get better, if you want to remember everything about yourself you better start telling me. If you don't then I can walk out that door and you stay forever like this." She says.

I sigh angry and start to tell her.

**Peeta's POV**

The teacher is giving a lesson about how everything was before panem. Finnick is sitting beside me, asleep.

I sigh and take out a pencil and my sketch book. I let my hand draw whatever it wants and by the time I'm done with my sketch I see that I drew Katniss.

Her beautiful braid, her smile, her grey eyes, her slightly long bangs, and the look of warmth in her eyes.

I feel my eyes starting to water.

"Mr. Mellark." The teacher says and I look up and see everyone's looking at me. Finnick gives me a sad look and I say," What?"

"I said if you're alright, you seemed lost in thought." The teacher says.

"Yeah." I say and slam my sketch book shut.

"I heard that Everdeen hooked up with a rapist. How hot is that." I hear a guy say and I see red. I walk up to him and punch him. There's gasps all around the room.

"SHE DID NOT! YOU DON'T SAY THAT EVER!" I yell and people try to get me to stop punching him.

"Mr. Mellark! To the office!" The principal yells. I grab my stuff and go to the office.

**Katniss's POV**

"It looks like we've made some progress from yesterday." Doctor keran says and shoots me a proud smile.

"Did Peeta do this to me?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, he didn't. From what I heard he loves you too much, to do that." The lady says and smiles.

"Then why did I see that in my dream?" I ask and she frowns.

"Katniss, dear, I want you to remember why, yourself." She says and replaces her frown with a smile.

"Fine." I mutter." Why am I like this then? Who did it?"

"Someone will tell you when you're strong enough, if you don't remember." She says and puts her pen in her coat.

"I'm strong enough now." I say abit offended.

"No, you're not dear." She says." You can be strong physically, but currently we don't think you are emotionally."

The rest of the week, I remember abit more about my lost memories. I remember abit about some people and abit about some events that happened. Last night I got a dream about peeta and I doing some stuff. I was actually shocked, but I liked it. It wasn't sex just, touching.

When Doctor keran asked me if I had any dreams last night I blushed and said I didn't have any. She didn't seem to believe me at first but she smirked at me and let it slide. She probably knows it was something private that I don't want it to be shared.

I'm sitting alone in bed. I got moved to a different room, everything is white and there's a camera watching me. I have a window, that can't break, with a small seating area. I usually sit there and look outside, studying people and the outside world. It's been snowing a lot lately. I like watching it snow, it's relaxing.

"Can I see my sister?" I ask minutes later." I miss her."

"Not yet." Someone says.

"She's my sister, I haven't seen her for a week!" I yell but it's more like a month.

"Ma'am." Someone says but I hear someone behind them say something.

"Just let her see her sister , dude." I hear.

"Let me make a phone call." He says and I get excited.

I go to the seating area and sit down. I look outside and smile for the first time. I'm going to see prim! This is so great! I see an ambulance car arrive and they start getting a injured man into the hospital. I see that there's someone with a camera in the bushes pointed towards my direction. How long have they been there?

"Um, can you please tell that man, to stop pointing a camera at me." I say.

"Ok." Someone replies and I look outside again. Minutes later I look down and see a nurse escorting the man from the bushes. I see he's yelling something and the nurse says something back which gets him angrier. The man eventually leaves.

I rest my head on the cool glass and look up at the clouds. It's starting to snow again.

I look down and see a man with dark hair guiding a girl with blonde hair into the hospital. I sigh and look at something else. I see a deer in the distance with it's small child. I smile and see them walk around for abit but they leave minutes later.

"Everdeen, visitor." A voice booms and I jump abit. A door opens and I turn around and see it's prim.

"Prim!" I yell and tears escape my eyes. I run over to her and hug her really tight.

"I missed you Katniss." She sobs into my clothes.

"I did too." I say and stroke her hair.

"Everyone misses you, especially peeta. He-" She begins but is cut of by the man in the speaker.

"No talking about that. She's not ready for it." The voice booms and I roll my eyes.

"How is everything Katniss?" She asks and gives me a small smile. She's trying to not get us in trouble.

"I'm fine, everything's pretty quiet. I miss hunting." I say and smile. We sit on the small seating are and she says," What do you do?"

"Everyday is the same really. I talk to a doctor about my memories and dreams, eat, I use the bathroom, I shower, I talk to Haymitch through that speaker thing, and the rest of the time I just look out the window and watch until I go to sleep." I say and prim looks like she's about to cry.

"Don't cry , little duck." I say and hug her.

"I'm sorry." She says and sniffs." I brought you something."

"Really?" I ask.

She nods and says," Two things actually."

"Ok." I smile.

"I brought you your I pod, because I know how much you love to listen to your music. And I bought you a mocking jay pin." She says and hands me my I pod and pin.

"Thank you." I say and kiss her fore head.

"Visiting time is over." The voice says and tears escape my eyes.

Two men come in and escort prim out.

"I love you!" I call after her.

"I love you too!" She calls and the door shuts.

I turn around to the window and cry. Why do I have to be kept in here? Why can't I just go home?

I rest my head on the window and put on my ear phones. I listen to music and examine my pin. It's so beautiful. It's a mocking jay with an arrow in it's mouth.

Slowly, I drift off to sleep. I wake up with something rough shaking me. I open my eyes and see it's my Uncle.

"Get up, I'm taking you home." He says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, you're not going to get you're memories back in here." He says and I hug him." Let's go, prim is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you." I say and pull away. I don't have anything with me, just a pair of clothes I was sent from home, that I use everyday. I grab my I pod and pin.

"You have to meet up with a doctor everyday, though." he says.

"Ok." I say and smile. We head outside and my uncle signs a paper.

"Oh, Mr. Abernathy, those bruises she has will disappear within another week or two, and her ribs are healing so make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself. Her nose cast will come off in a week. The bandage on her wrist will come off in two weeks. It will leave a scar but we have some treatment from the capital that should make her skin look as good as new." the doctor says.

"Thanks." My uncle says and gets me out the hospital. When we're down on the first floor my uncle says," There's a lot of photographers out there, I don't know how the hell they know that you're leaving today. They will be asking questions, don't answer any. Ignore whatever they say."

"Ok." I say and he grabs my wrist." Is it snowing?"

"yeah, but there's a heater in the limo." He says. We go outside and there's a lot of blinding lights.

"Katniss!" I hear all over the place and I begin to freak out.

"Katniss, what was going through you're mind when you were helping the police?" A news reporter asks me.

"I was helping police?" I ask and my uncle tries to pull me further.

"Mrs. Everdeen you're now live! Tell us, what was going through your mind when you are almost raped again?!" Someone yells.

"What did you say?" I asked shocked.

"You were almost raped again!" he yells over the loudness.

"I was almost raped?" I ask my uncle and he pushes me inside the limo.

When he shuts the door I say," I was almost raped?"

"Katniss, I was given specific instructions to let you remember everything." My Uncle says." You remember your father?"

"Yeah, we made up." I say looking at him unsure." I remembered in my dreams."

"Well he's living with us." He says.

"Ok." I say." Are you living with us too?"

"I'm staying for a couple of weeks." He says.

"Can you just tell me what they were talking about?" I ask.

"Katniss, I want to tell you, but the doctor's don't want me too." He says and I sigh.

"I don't get it, I remember everyone." I huff." I remember that Peeta and I were together, Finnick is a flirt, Annie is Finnick's girlfriend, Peeta's has two brothers called rye and wheat, c-"

"I know you remember some stuff but the doctor's have a theory that If I tell you what happened myself, you will expect us to tell you more. You have to do this yourself sweetheart. I can help you but I can't tell you." He says.

"Fine." I huff." Can I still go hunting?"

"Yeah." He says." But there's going to be people following you around."

"So, I'll yell at them to scram." I say and he chuckles.

"You're still Katniss." He says." Except more beaten up."

"Will there be more reporters at my house?" I ask.

"Yep, and it's going to be worse, so ignore everything they tell you or ask you." He says and I nod.

I feel the car stop and I hear a helicopter and telling outside.

"She's here!" I hear people yell.

"Look, just ignore them. When we get inside, I'll have Boggs escort them." He says and I nod.

"Why do they care so much about me?" I ask.

"you'll understand later." He says and I nod. He grabs onto my wrist and opens the door. There's a lot of flashing lights and there's a lot of yelling.

"Katniss! Katniss! Over here!" I hear lot's of people yell.

"Katniss, tell us about the snow!" I hear someone yell.

"Katniss, tell us about your boyfriend peeta Mellark!" I hear someone else yell.

I feel like I want to run away.

"Uncle." I say and my voice cracks.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" My uncle yells and a lot of cameras are on me,

"Katniss, is it true you're pregnant with snow's kid?!" I hear someone ask and I remember who snow is. He's a man who almost raped me. Twice. But I don't know where he is now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell and break down.

"Mrs. Everdeen you are so beautiful! Strike a pose!" Some one yells.

"I am here ,live, at Katniss Everdeen's house, where Mrs. Everdeen appears to be having a mental break down." I hear a news reporter say and I cover my ears and go on the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut and tears stream down my face.

"Katniss!" I hear people yell.

I continue to cry but keep my ears covered. I feel myself being carried and I hear yells of a different name.

"Peeta Mellark! how are you dealing with you're girlfriend not knowing who you are!" I hear.

"Peeta, over here!" I hear yells.

"Peeta! Is it true about Katniss's pregnancy?!" I hear.

I hum, and do everything I can to block out those noises.

"Katniss, take your hands off your ears." I hear my uncle say.

I start to shake and my eyes are still shut tight.

"Katniss, your safe now. No one can get you." I hear a soft voice. It calms me down abit but I don't want to see the cameras. I feel someone's warm arms wrap around me and say soothing words to me.

I slowly remove my hands from my ears and open my eyes.

"Boggs got everyone to leave." I hear my uncle say.

"They deserve to die, look what they put on T.V." Prim says.

"Peeta, take Katniss upstairs." I hear a male voice.

I feel myself being carried up the stairs and I look up at Peeta. It's my first time meeting him. He has really pretty eyes.

"Thank you." I say as he carries me into my room.

"No Problem." He says and gives me a sad smile.

"They better not follow me into the woods, or there will be one less of them." I say and he laughs.

He sets me down on my bed and I look in his eyes and see their filled with sadness.

"You're sad?" I ask.

"No." He says and shakes his head, putting the covers around me.

"Yes you are." I say.

"I'm fine, get rest." He says and goes to the door.

"I know who you are." I say and he freezes in his steps." I have dreams about you sometimes. I talk to my doctor about them and she tells me they're memories. So you must have been my boyfriend."

"Yeah." He says and closes my door.

**Haymitch's POV**

"We have some breaking news." A news reporter says." We have just gotten word that Katniss Everdeen was having a mental breakdown outside her house."

It shows the video of Katniss breaking down.

"It must be because of her pregnancy, It's absolutely normal." Someone says.

"I think that you guys should leave her the fuck alone. She's obviously having a tough time." A girl says.

"When asked about snow and her pregnancy, she ignored every single question." The news reporter says." A witness claims that he heard Everdeen mumble a yes when asked about her pregnancy. If it happens to be that Katniss Everdeen is pregnant, how will her boyfriend peeta Mellark react?"

"Poor girl." A man says" Did you see that way how bruised she was?"

"She looked broken." His news reporter buddy says." So sad."

"Look on the bright side! We'll have an amazing seven day for cast! Ron, how's it looking out there!" It switches to the weather reporter.

Jackson turns off the T.V. and says," I think it was a bad Idea to have her leave the hospital. Now they're going to be tormenting her with questions."

"She'll get more memories here though." I say.

"Look what they're saying about her!" Prim yells and tears slip out her eyes." This is going to continue! And when they kill snow, it's going to get worse!"

"She's right Haymitch." Jackson says." I love Katniss, but If this is how It's going to be everyday for her, staying here, I would rather have her be in the hospital where no one is asking about her. Or taking her pictures.'

"Just give it a chance, Boggs is doing everything he can to get them away from sweetheart." I say.

"Fine." He says.

"Who do they think they are!" Prim yells and stomps up to her room. Peeta comes down with tears in his eyes and he says," I'll come back tomorrow."

"What's wrong boy?" I ask.

He smiles abit and says," She remembers me."

He leaves the house with a small smile on his face and I let out a small laugh.

**Katniss's POV**

I have another dream that night. Well it's more than one. I don't know how many but they made me happy.

I wake up and see that I'm not in the hospital anymore. I look at my window and see that it has curtains in front of them. I open them and see that there's a house beside mine. I remember that's where peeta lives, his room is across from mine. Maybe I should go over and say hi.

I quickly change and braid my hair. I put on a coat and run downstairs. I see that Prim, my dad, and Haymitch are in the kitchen.

"hey." I say and give everyone a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks.

"I just want to go say hi to peeta." I say.

"You like him don't you." Prim teases.

"No I don't." I say and feel myself blush.

"Yes you do." She says and everyone smirks at me.

"No I don't." I say and go towards the door." Are those camera people going to be outside?"

"No, Boggs said if they come near you, they'll get fined." Haymitch says and I leave the house. I walk over to peeta's and knock on the door.

"Coming!" I hear an annoyed voice. That must be wheat! That's wheat!

He opens the door and his eyes widen.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I wanted to say hi to peeta." I say and feel myself blush.

"Oh, so you have a crush on my brother huh." He says.

"No!" I say." I just want to say hi and thank him again for what he did yesterday, those photographers are stupid."

"Ok, he's getting changed, but come inside, I want you to meet some people." He says.

"Ok." I say and go inside the house. It's just as It was in my dream.

He leads me to a living room and I see rye, and a older woman and man.

"Hey looked who stopped by." Wheat says.

"Hi Katniss." The woman says and smiles.

"Hi." I say and I think I know her." Did I know you?"

"Oh, I'm peeta's mom." She says." This is peeta's dad."

"Oh." I say and I remember they own the bakery." You guys own the Mellark bakery."

"yeah." They say.

"Do you remember me?" Rye asks.

"Yeah, you're rye. Peeta's brother." I say." I remember you were embarrassing him about something. But I don't really remember."

"It's ok, you will eventually." He says.

"Peeta, come downstairs or I'll tell Katniss what happened at finnick's fourteenth birthday party!" Wheat yells.

"That happened years ago wheat!" I hear peeta yell.

"Still!" Wheat yells." What's taking so long anyways you're going to be late for school!"

"I'm putting on my shoes!" Peeta yells back.

"Just go up there, scare the heck out of him." Wheat says.

"Where's his room?" I ask. Then I remember where it is.

"It's-" He begins.

"Never mind, I remembered." I say and head up the stairs. I see a familiar door and I look in and see peeta is slipping on his shoes.

One...

Two...

"BOO!" I yell and he yells.

He looks shocked and he says," Katniss what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi." I say." Hi."

"Hi." He says and smiles.

"Hi." I say abit awkwardly and he laughs. What am I supposed to do next? I got along with him so well in my dreams." Did we ever have sex?"

"What?" He asks in shock.

"You know when we were together?" I ask and he blushes and closes his door.

"Uh, no but we did stuff." He says ad blushes.

"Oh." I say." Was it touching?"

"Yes." He says and he starts to get really red.

"Huh." I say and see he has some sort of sketch book open." You draw?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." He says abit nervous. I walk over to the book and see it's a drawing of little kids building a snow man.

"It's beautiful." I say and reach over to turn the page but he stops me.

"I don't think you should." He says and grabs the sketch book.

"Why not?" I ask and cross my arms.

"It's- sort of private." He says.

"If you draw naked women and men, I won't judge." I say and he looks shocked.

"No, I don't." He says and I jump on him," You're going to hurt you're ribs."

"I want to see what you're hiding from me." I say and reach for the book.

"It's not worth getting hurt." He says and we crash into a wall, knocking down a lamp.

He stretches his arm high and I grab his arm and try to get the book.

"I won't laugh, I swear." I say.

"You'll think I'm weird." He says and we knock something else down.

"I promise I won't." I say and grab the book and jump off him.

"Katniss, give me that!" Peeta yells and chases me around the house.

I look through the sketches and see they're all of me. I'm doing some thing different every time. I actually remember doing some of these things he drew. In one picture we're in a cave and I remember that. That's when there was touching. When I'm done, I stop and turn around to see he's breathless. He's panting and I say," This isn't weird, this is beautiful."

"Really? you're not mad?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No. I actually remembered something." I say and hand him his book.

"What did you remember?" He asks.

"The days we spent in the cave." I say and leave the room we ran into. I head downstairs and I call," Have fun at school peeta!"

I hear him groan and I smile. When I reach the bottom of the stairs and I see everyone is smirking at me.

"What?" I ask.

They shake their heads and I remember that I have a job. I'm a cashier. Mr. Mellark is my boss.

"Am I still working as a cashier?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks shocked.

"You know, am I still working as one?" I ask.

"If you want to." He says.

"Yeah, I'll go there after I have my session with my doctor." I say and leave the house.

"Bye Katniss!" I hear rye and wheat call.

"Bye!" I yell back and walk back to my house.

I get in my house and I see that doctor keran is here. She's talking to dad, uncle Haymitch, and prim.

"Hi." I say and enter the living room.

"Hi." Doctor Keran says.

"Can we do this in my room?" I asked.

"Ok." She says and I motion for her to follow me. We go up to my room and I sit in my bed.

She closes the room door and takes a seat.

"Katniss, can I just clear up that you are not pregnant." She says.

"I know." I say." Peeta told me that we never had sex."

"No." She says." I mean with snow."

"Oh." I say and scowl." I remembered who he was yesterday."

"Do you want to talk about that?" She asks.

"Ok." I say and start.

**Peeta's POV**

"What was that all about?" Rye asks as I eat my breakfast.

"She wanted to see my sketch book." I say and blush.

"What was her reaction when she saw the pictures?" My dad asks." About her, I know you draw her all the time peeta."

I blush and say," She remembered something."

"What did she remember?" My mom asks.

"She remembered the days we spent together in the cave." I say and smile.

"That's good." My dad says.

"She seems to be remembering things quickly." My mom says.

"She's coming back to you peeta." Wheat says and I smile." You should have seen her when I asked if she had a crush on you. She blushed really bad and said no."

I smile abit and continue to eat my food.

**Katniss's POV**

We finish an hour in a half later and Doctor keran says," Katniss, you're showing a lot more progress than you did at the hospital."

"Really?" I ask and smile.

"Yeah." She says." It seems that everything is coming to you really fast."

"That's great." I say.

"It is." She smiles and turns serious." Katniss, I want you to avoid watching the news."

"Why?" I ask.

"People aren't saying very great things about you, and If you watch it you'll get confused about yourself." She says.

"Ok, I won't watch the news. But why are people saying bad things about me? I never did anything to them." I say and scowl.

"I know, but," She sighs." I really wish I could tell you."

"Tell me." I say.

"I'll tell you sometime this week." She says." I know you have gotten stronger, but I want you to remember more things before I tell you."

"Ok." I say." I'm working at the Mellark bakery again."

"Katniss, I don't think that's a good idea." She says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"People are going to either leave you alone or they're going to say negative things about you. I think it's better if you stay home for awhile. Just until things calm down." She says.

"How am I going to tell Mr. Mellark I'm not going to be working today?" I ask.

"I'll tell him." She says and I nod." But If you ever need to go into town for something, don't listen to what people have to say."

"Ok." I say.

"Here's my card, if you ever need me." She says and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." She says.

"Can I still go hunting?" I ask.

"Sure, but just have someone with you if you feel uncomfortable going by yourself." She says.

"Ok, thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." She says and smiles." I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." I say.

"bye." She says and walks out of the room.

A week passes by and I remember a lot of things. I remember a lot of stuff and peeta and I. I remember about my friends that I have here. I think I have remembered everything. Doctor Keran told me yesterday why people are being negative towards me and I didn't believe it at first. But when I had to go to town to buy prim some cold medicine, a lot of people called me a slut or a whore.

Peeta and I aren't together. I haven't asked him yet if we are or not, but it seems like we aren't. We do hang out a lot, but It's mostly at his house. He doesn't take me out to town or anything because he doesn't want me to get hurt. I remembered that peeta slapped me two times. One was because glimmer ( who was my enemy when I went to high school) Injected him with tracker jacker venom, and the other time was an accident. I also remembered that I was injected with tracker jacker venom too.

"What are you thinking of?" Peeta asks.

I'm sitting on his bed, letting him draw me.

"Of everything I remembered." I say and look at him. His blue eyes study me carefully.

"Ok." He says and goes back to drawing me.

"Are you almost done?" I ask.

"Almost." He says.

"Peeta, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes." I scowl.

He chuckles and says," I mean it this time."

"Ok." I say and play with the bed sheets. I get my cast tooken off tomorrow. It was supposed to get tooken off yesterday but the doctor said to wait two more days to make sure it's healed properly.

"Thanks for saving me." I say and he the pencil stops moving." I could've been raped."

"Katniss, I care too much about you, to let that even happen to you." He says and I feel my stomach flutter. Moments later his pencil starts to move again and he says," How are the ribs?"

"They bug me sometimes, but they're healing." I say.

"What about the wrist?" He asks.

"I haven't looked at it, I hear it's pretty bad." I say.

"It'll get better." He says." I'm done."

I walk over to him and look over his shoulder. I see a beautiful girl with a braid, she has a light scowl on her face, and she's lost in thought.

"Peeta, this looks nothing like me." I say and take the sketch book out his hands. I go into the restroom and turn on the lights. I look at the picture and look in the mirror. It's the same girl. I walk back into the room and hand peeta his sketch book.

"It's beautiful peeta, but I don't think I look like that." I say and he sighs.

"You're right." He says." Your more beautiful I person."

I blush and look at the floor.

"No I don't." I mutter and sit on his bed.

"Yes you do." He says and I feel myself blush more.

"Just stop." I mumble.

"Katniss, I don't know if this is a good thing to bring up right now but I need to tell you." Peeta says and I look over at him." I still have feelings for you."

I feel my heart beat racing and I don't say anything. I look at the floor and say," I have to go."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Peeta panics.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I say." Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He says with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

I leave his room and close the door. I head towards the stairs and I stop. What the hell am I doing? I still have feelings for him too. I walk back to his room and open the door.

"Did you forget something?" He asks and looks around him.

"yes." I say and walk up to him. I put a hand on his neck and push his lips against mine. I can tell he's shocked at first because he responds seconds later by putting his hands on my lower back and pushing me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and do the same. I instantly forget everything, and just focus on his lips. They're so soft. heck, I can't even remember my own name. I feel warmth in my stomach and I smile abit.

"Hey Peeta, I -" I hear and I jump back.

I see that wheat came into the room, and his eyes are wide.

"So, I'm going to go home." I say and release peeta.

"I'll walk you." Peeta says and I turn around and give him a smile.

"It's fine,Bye Peeta, wheat." I say and turn back around. I nearly run out of the house and when I get to mine, I close the door and start to giggle.

"What happened to you?" My dad asks.

"Nothing." I mumble and blush. I run upstairs sand close the door.

**Haymitch's POV**

"What's wrong with Katniss?" Prim asks.

"Peeta kissed her." I say and open a liquor bottle.

"She told you and she didn't tell me." She frowns.

"No, I can tell by the look on her face and how she was giggling." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

I lay down in my bed and just think about the way his lips felt against mine. I smile and all these memories come rushing back to me. It's all sort of fast forward but I know what I happened.

I sit up in bed and mumble," I remember everything."

"DAD! PRIM! UNCLE!" I yell really loud as I run downstairs.

"What!" I hear my dad's frantic yells.

"I remember everything!" I yell and he spins me around and kisses my cheek repeatedly.

"PRIM, HAYMITCH, GET IN HERE!" my dad yells and I hug him.

"What?" I hear prim yell frantic. My uncle runs into the room and trips, but quickly gets up.

"I remember everything!" I yell and we all hug. I pull away and say," I'm going to tell peeta!"

"You're going to freeze your ass off!" My uncle yells.

"Then I'll call him!" I yell and grab the phone. I punch in peeta's number in less than five seconds and It starts to ring. I start to jump and wheat picks up.

"Hello?" He says.

"WHEAT PUT PEETA ON THE PHONE!" I yell.

"Damn, fine, calm down crazy." He says and I hear him calling peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta!" Wheat yells.

"What?" I yell back.

"There's a desperate Katniss on the phone!" He yells back." I think she made me go deaf."

I chuckle and run down the stairs. He I grab the phone from his hands and say," Hello?"

"PEETA I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" She yells and I hear excitement in her voice.

"Say that again." I say. I must be dreaming.

"I REMEMBER EVERYTHING, PEETA! EVERYTHING!" She yells and I drop the phone. I run out the kitchen and I hear rye calling for me.

"Where the hell are you going?" I hear him say.

**Katniss's POV**

I hear something fall and the line goes dead. Is that bad news.

"Are you lying to me!" Peeta runs in to the room.

"No." I say and shake my head.

He lifts me up and spins me around and I squeal while holding onto his neck. When he puts me down he presses his lips against mine and I feel myself beginning to slip away again.

"Hey, no kissing." My uncle says and I hide my face in peeta's chest and blush.

"Just like old times." I hear my dad say.

"What's going on?" I hear several people come into the house.

I see that it's peeta's family and I tell them. They look happy and I hug them all. This is the best day ever. I got my memory back.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I got done early with this chapter and I decided to put an end to your suffering. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: So this story is going to end real soon. There's only a few more chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_Four months later.._

Snow was executed months ago, I should feel guilty but I feel relieved. I met the fourteen year old he kept down in the basement. Her name is Sandy. She's been missing for months. I cried and all when I met her, but we ended having a good chat. Prim even joined us, along with rue.

Today is peeta's birthday, he turns seventeen. I still haven't gotten him a gift, because I don't know what to give him. I do have an idea though. He does love to draw, so I'm thinking about buying him some pencils or something else.

I have a feeling something is going to happen today, something that's going to surprise me for sure. I leave the bakery and walk to town. I've been called a slut or a whore these past four months, but it doesn't bother me. I have people who support me, and I always talk to doctor kegan if I have a question.

I go past a store and a lacy bra and under wear. I remember a week ago peeta was eyeing it and looking over at me. I disagreed and pulled him forward. I should just wear it today for him. I go In the store and buy it. When I leave the store, I walk over to an art shop. I buy Peeta the most expensive looking pencils and sketch book.

I leave town and head home. Today, my dad is going on his hunting trip so he won't be back for two days, Prim is going to a sleep over later on and she won't be back until tomorrow. Haymitch, went back to district four but he comes by at least for a week every month or two. He's coming over again next week.

When I get home, I run up the stairs. I change into the bra and underwear, I bought, and put on a black dress that madge picked out. I put on my heels and take my hair out of its braid. When I'm done I look in the mirror. This is nothing like me. I walk towards peeta's gift, and put it in a gift bag, securely.

I hear a knock downstairs and I leave the room. I head downstairs and open the door. I see it's peeta, he's wearing dress clothes and his hair is still in it's curls.

His eyes widen and he says," Katniss you look amazing."

"So do you." I blush and he wraps his arms around me. I pull him inside and give him a long kiss. He pushes me closer to him and I pull away and say," I love you, birthday boy."

Peeta chuckles and says," I love you Katniss."

I smile and he wraps my legs around his waist. He pushes us into a counter so he's pushing into me. I fight a moan and kiss peeta really hard. I can feel him grip my thighs, to keep me from falling.

"Katniss, peeta! You better not be making out!" I hear madge's yells.

We sigh in annoyance and I whisper in peeta's ear," I got you something."

"You didn't have to." He says and puts me down.

"Two things." I say and give him the bag." Open it."

He gives me a small smile and opens my gift. His eyes widen and he says," Katniss, thank you so much!"

I laugh and say," Your welcome."

He pulls me into a hug and I whisper in his ear," The other gift, you can unwrap when we're alone."

I feel peeta freeze and his hear beat accelerate.

"Sounds like a plan." He whispers back, which causes me to shiver.

"Katniss! Peeta! Hurry up! The party is about to start!" I hear annie yell.

"Coming!" I yell back and give peeta a light kiss on the neck. I feel him grip my hips and he says," Don't do that."

"Why not?" I ask innocently.

"Because." He says and pushes me into a wall. He starts to kiss me hard and I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer. He puts one leg up around his waist while the other stay on the floor. He puts gentle kisses on my neck which causes me to moan and pull him closer.

"I love you." I say and my voice sounds desperate.

"I love you too." Peeta says in a low voice.

"Katniss! Peeta! I'm coming in there!" I hear madge yell.

Peeta sighs in annoyance and puts my leg down.

"Later." I whisper in his ear and he blushes abit.

We get out my house and see madge walking over.

"What took you so long!" She yells.

"They were banging." Finnick says and takes a drink from his soda.

"No we weren't. I was giving peeta his birthday present." I mutter.

"Ok, Katniss." Thresh says and snorts.

"I was." I mutter and roll my eyes.

"Ok." Everyone says, not convinced.

"Think what you want." I mumble and pull peeta in the house. I see that a lot of peeta's family members and friends from the wrestling team are here.

"Happy birthday Pete!" One of them yells and slaps peeta on the back, in a good way though.

"Thanks." Peeta blushes. He looks adorable when he does this.

"Peeta!" I see a blonde wave. That's Delly, she must be the girl I saw in peeta's room.

"Hey Delly!" Peeta yells and pulls me with him." This is Katniss, my girlfriend. This is Delly my cousin.

"Hi." I say and shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet the famous Katniss Everdeen." She says and hugs me instead. I pat her back and I say," I'm not famous."

"In the Mellark Family you are. You wouldn't believe how much peeta talks about you." Delly says and I look over at peeta to see that he's blushing.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Oh, I wanted you to meet someone. I hope you don't mind I brought her along, she's a really good friend of mine. Jenna!" Delly yells.

"The punch is- Oh hi!" I see a blonde with blue eyes and blonde hair jogging over to us. She's really pretty.

"Guys this is my best friend Jenna! Jenna, this is Katniss and peeta. Peeta is my cousin and Katniss is Peeta's girlfriend." Delly says and I shake hands with Jenna.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Nice to meet you." She says and gives me a warm hug. She turns to peeta and she turns all shy and giggly.

Not one of these again. I sigh and say, "I'm thirsty, I'll be back."

"Ok." Delly says, not knowing what's going on. I walk over to the cooler and grab a coke. I open it and swallow heavily. I turn around and see that Peeta and the girl are in a deep conversation. All I can hear is something about bicycles.

I roll my eyes and turn around. I finish up my soda, and head for another one.

"What's wrong with you Fire girl, you look stressed." I hear Finnick say.

"Nothing." I mumble and drink from the new soda.

I see Finnick look some where and he turns back to me," Ah, jealous?"

"No." I say and feel angry. I'm not jealous!

"Ok." He snickers.

"Whatever." I say and head over to madge and annie.

"Hey Katniss!" Annie squeals.

"Where are all he girls?" I ask.

"Dancing." Annie says and points over to the dance floor.

"Oh." I say and sit down on a chair next to them.

I can't help but glare at the girl, who's now in a even more intense conversation with peeta.

"Jealous?" Madge asks.

"No." I mumble.

"You know Peeta. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Annie says.

"I guess." I mumble.

"Go up there and ask him to dance." Madge says.

"No!" I yell." I don't know how."

"Too late." I hear annie mumble. I look over and see that the blonde is dragging peeta to the dance floor. I feel anger but remind myself peeta wouldn't hurt me. A slow song comes on and I feel my heart is about to tear. They're so close together, I start to feel sick.

"I'm going outside." I say and get up. I grab two cans of soda and sit on the porch.

"What's up." I see gale is sitting across from me with thresh.

"Nothing." I mutter and open up my soda. I feel like hitting the girl repeatedly in the throat with this.

"I'm going inside with madge, talk to you later Kat." Gale says and goes into the house.

"What's bothering you?" Thresh asks.

"A girl and peeta are dancing to an extremely slow song, that causes you to go chest to chest." I say and roll my eyes.

"You know peeta would never hurt you, right?" Thresh asks.

"I guess not." I mumble and turn around, looking at the porch.

"Don't let yourself get so jealous." I hear thresh say, and a door opens and closes.

I wrest my elbows on the wood thing and I feel some warm arms wrap around me. Peeta.

"What are you doing out here, I've been looking for you." He says in my arm. He was definitely looking for me, in Jenna's arms!

"Just needed some time to think." I mumble and drink from my soda.

"About what?" He asks and kisses my neck.

"Something." I say and feel shivers.

"I want to introduce you to the rest of my family, is that ok?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I say and head for the door.

"What's wrong? Why don't you look at me in the eye." Peeta says and turns me around.

"It's nothing." I mumble and look down.

"It isn't nothing, because something's bothering you." Peeta tells me and lifts up my chin. I see his blue eyes looking down at me and I blush.

"You're going to get mad." I say and kick an imaginary pebble.

"I won't, I promise." He says.

I sigh and say," I got a bit mad when I saw you with Jenna. dancing."

Peeta gives me one look and sighs.

"Katniss, you know I wouldn't do anything to ruin our relationship." He says and grabs my hands in his." I love you more than anything in this world."

I smile abit and give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." I mumble against his lips.

"Let's go meet the family." He says and pulls me inside.

I meet Peeta's aunts, uncles, his cousins, his grandparents, and his wrestling buddies. When were done, I say," Those are a lot of people."

Peeta chuckles and says," Yeah."

He gives me a kiss on the lips and I hear someone yelling for peeta.

"Hey Peeta! Katniss! Come over here! I want to show you guys something! "I hear a girly yell. I look over and see that It's Jenna. Be nice Katniss, quit acting stupid.

Peeta pulls me over to her and she shows us the sunset.

"It's your favorite." Jenna giggles. Did he seriously tell her?

"Yeah." Peeta says and glances over at me.

"Peeta, I almost forgot to tell you that my great, great, uncle was in the rebellion." She says.

"What?" Peeta asks shocked.

"I know right." She giggles." I just found out yesterday."

"That's crazy." Peeta says and they instantly forget I'm there. Unbelievable.

"Yeah." Jenna says." Oh, and just to let you know, that's nothing close to the sunsets in district 11."

"These sunsets are better." Peeta huffs.

"No, I'm serious, they're way more beautiful." She says and I roll my eyes.

I grab a soda can and feel that it's starting to get warm. I go into the kitchen and turn on the lights. I grab a plastic red cup, and pour my soda in there.

"My great, great uncle was in the rebellion." I mimic Jenna's voice. I go over to the fridge while saying in my best Jenna voice," Sunsets in district four are better"

I look over and see that peeta is laughing to off with Jenna. I grab ice in an angry manner and put it in my cup.

I fake a laugh and mimic," No really, yeah."

"Who are you talking to?" I hear finnick's voice and I jump.

"Shit! Do you mind introducing yourself before you make an appearance." I say and place a hand over my heart.

"That's the thing about me, I love surprises." He says and I roll my eyes." Still jealous huh."

"I'm not." I mutter and grip my cup.

"It's obvious." Finnick says.

"then why are you asking?" I snap.

"Listen kitty, you have to trust peeta. Or are you going to let jealousy take over, and have you guys fight on his birthday?" Finnick asks.

"No one should fight on their birthday." I mumble. I'm being stupid.

"Yes. Now, come with me. We're going to dance." He says and pulls me to the dance floor.

"No, I can't." I whine as we're on the dance floor.

"Yes you can." He says and sways my arms which causes me to laugh.

"What am I, swimming?" I ask and he smirks abit.

"You're no fun." He mumbles and spins me around." I have an idea, lets embarrass ourselves."

"How?" I ask.

"Thresh! Put on Dance by big sean!" Finnick yells and thresh starts to do something and the song comes on.

"Let's twerk everyone away." Finnick says and starts to shake his ass.

Everyone's staring at us and I hide my face. I hear people start to laugh and I get red. I don't like people laughing at me.

"Finnick stop it." I say and he backs his butt up onto me. I push him and he lands on his hands. I laugh and everyone does as well ." That's not twerking."

"Show us then, master." Finnick says and gets up.

When Nicki's verse comes on I start to twerk my ass off. I feel someone's ass against mine, and I look over to see Finnick twerking with me. I laugh and continue to twerk. Johanna joins us, followed by annie.

I can feel peeta's blue eyes looking over at me and I feel like an idiot for doing this. When the song ends everyone gives us wolf whistles and Finnick bows and says," Thank you."

I punch him in the arm and we laugh.

"Katniss, you didn't tell me you could twerk." I see wheat with fox face on his arm. Fox face and wheat started dating two months ago. I found them making out in the back of the bakery.

"I guess I can." I say.

"I guess you're the queen of twerking." He says and I see fox face." You're the queen of my bed."

"Shut up!" She mutters and punches him in the chest.

"right, let's go get you that cold soda." He says and pulls fox face with her.

I wonder what peeta's family thinks of me. Do they think I dance like that all time? Are they labeling me as not good enough for their grandson? nephew?

"Het Kat!" I hear behind me. I turn around and see it's peeta. He jogs over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry If I embarrassed you in front of your family members." I mumble and peeta chuckles.

"You didn't." He says and I feel abit better." You looked like you had fun."

I chuckle and say," I guess it was a bit fun."

Peeta laughs and gives me a kiss on the lips. I pull him closer and I hear her voice again.

"Peeta! Guess what I just found out!" I hear Jenna's yells.

Peeta lets an annoyed sigh and he says," She's starting to get on my nerves abit."

I chuckle and play with his hair. I look in his blue eyes and say," It's just for a little while longer."

He blushes and says," You just gave me something to look forward to."

I smile and he kisses me again, except with more passion. I feel my heart beat faster and I hold him as close as I can. I feel his hands go on my back and they start to slide down, towards my butt.

I hear wolf whistles and I pull away to see everyone staring at us. Including peeta's family members.

"Oh my god." I mumble and run to the bathroom, with blush on my cheeks.

I shut the door, lock it and turn on the faucet. What have I done? They probably don't approve of me anymore!

I hear a light knock and Annie's voice.

"Katniss, can I come in." She asks.

I open the door and pull her in. I quickly lock the door again and turn on the faucet as high as It can go.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks." Peeta's worried about you."

"They don't like me." I say.

"Who doesn't like you?" She asks.

"Peeta's family members." I say and she chuckles. She shakes her head and says," Katniss, that's not true."

"Annie, what will they think of what they just saw. They'll probably think that I'm just some horny poor girl." I say and she looks shocked.

"Katniss, you take that back." She says.

"No." I say and cross my arms.

"They don't think that." She says and sighs.

I frown and say," Are you sure?"

"Yes, they're all they have been talking about for the past twenty minutes. They say how you and peeta make a cute couple, and all that other stuff." She says and I blush." Now get you and go get your man!"

I laugh abit and say," Thanks annie."

"No problem, now get out, I'm about to pee myself." She says and pushes me out the bathroom.

I walk out towards the party and grab another soda.

"Are you ok?" Mrs. Mellark asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, just embarrassed everyone saw that." I say and she chuckles.

"Peeta's in the kitchen." She says.

"Ok." I say and open the can of soda. I take a drink and walk into the kitchen. I see that peeta is in a conversation with his grandparents. Maybe I should go..

I turn around and It's too late.

"There she is! We were just talking about you dear." I hear peeta's grandpa say. I turn around and see that peeta is blushing really bad. What were they talking about?

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask and go to peeta's side.

"Nothing." He mumbles.

"I was just giving peeta a birthday gift." His grandpa says." We have to go home early."

"Ok." Peeta says and gives his grandparents a hug. I give his grandparents a hug too and they leave.

"What did they get you?" I ask and turn to peeta. He blushes and says," I can't show you here."

"Ok, well show me some where private." I say and he nods. He pulls me over to his room and he closes the door. He takes out a box and I see what they got him. I try not to blush and I look up and see that peeta is dark red.

They got him a box of condoms.

"Oh." I say and feel myself start to blush. Something inside me tells me we might need them.

"I can just throw them away." Peeta says and I stop him.

"Don't." I say and he looks over at me in shock." We might need them someday."

"Oh." He says and I see his eyes are dark blue.

I press my lips against his and his arms wrap around me. I hear a thud hit the floor and know he dropped the box. Peeta puts my legs around his waist and we crash into the wall, which causes him to push against me. I moan really loud, thank god there's music downstairs. He continues to do this and I moan my ass off. I pull peeta closer to me and I place kisses on his neck.

This is new, we've never done this before.

He moans and the door opens. I gasp and see that it's Finnick.

"Well aren't you two dirty." He says and snickers.

"Get out!" Peeta yells.

"Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. They want cake." He says and grabs the door." Don't take too long."

He closes the door and I blush. This is so embarrassing. I hop off of peeta and I say," I better go down stairs."

Peeta grabs my wrist gently and he says," I love you."

I smile and say," I love you too."

I give him a long kiss and I have to pull away.

Peeta throws the box of condoms in his closet and we go downstairs hand in hand. I see Finnick and Annie smirking at us and I blush.

"Peeta, what took so long?" My dad asks.

"I was showing Katniss what grandpa got me." Peeta says and blushes." She really wanted to know."

"Oh." My dad says and shakes his head." Let's sing happy birthday to peeta!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yells.

There's a big cake set on a table. It's beautifully decorated in blue. It says in the middle in black letters, ' happy birthday peeta!' There's seventeen candles in the middle and I look over at peeta. The light of the candles, is on his blue eyes which makes them look pretty.

Peeta gives me a smile and I blush. I hear,' Awws' all around the room and I blush more.

We start to sing happy birthday for peeta and he bursts out laughing when he hears finnick's off key voice.

Peeta blows out the candles and everyone claps for him. We all get served a slice of cake and we eat it. I was originally going to sit on a chair but peeta pulled me onto his lap and said that it's more comfortable.

I'm eating cake and I say," What do you want to do after the party?"

"I don't really care, as long as I'm with you." He says and I roll my eyes.

"There has to be something you want to do." I say and shove the last piece of cake on my plate in my mouth.

"Well.." he says looking abit nervous.

"What?" I ask and look over at him.

"Can you.. never mind." He shakes his head and lifts me off his lap. I put my plate on the table and follow him. He goes up to his room and I say," What is it?"

"Nothing." He says.

"Peeta, please tell me." I say and he sits down.

He sighs and blushes abit.

"can you, um, teach me how to swim?" He asks and turns red.

"Of course." I say and sit on his lap.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, you don't have to be embarrassed." I smile and give him a kiss on his fore head.

"Thank you." He says and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You're welcome." I say and rest my head on his chest.

"Peeta! Katniss! Get back down here, it's present time!" I hear thresh yell.

"Coming!" Peeta yells and turns to me." Piggy back ride?"

"I'm wearing a dress." I point out.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"But you can give me a piggy back ride, later." I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles and we go back downstairs.

Everyone gathers around and give peeta his presents. So far peeta has, two boxes of condoms ( which he was deep dark red when he found out), new clothes, and a brand new T.V.

Peeta's phone starts to ring and I say," I'll get it."

I run and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"hey Katniss." I hear Effie's voice." I called to tell peeta happy birthday."

"let me call-" I begin.

"No, I want you to do me a big favor." She says.

"Uh- ok." I say.

" In the guest room, at your house, I left some paints from the capital under the bed. Can you please give those to peeta from me and Haymitch? He's passed out at this moment." she asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Call peeta." She says.

"Peeta!" I call.

"Yeah?" He says and I hear his footsteps.

"There's a fan girl on the phone." I tease and he shakes his head.

When he answers the phone, I sneak out peeta's house and to mine. I locked the door so I grab the keys from the several stones on my dead lawn. I open the door and get inside. I run into the guest room and take the paints out from under the bed. They're all really beautiful. I leave my house and realize I forgot to turn off all the lights. I sigh and turn them all off as quickly as I can. I trip on my heel and fall.

I get back up and fix my dress. I slowly walk back to the paints and lift them up. I leave my house and lock the door, leaving the key under the matt this time. When I walk back to peeta's house, I see there's a cat in the bushes.

"Hi." I say and crouch down.

It hisses at me and swats it's paw at my face like If I'm annoying.

"Stupid cat." I say and get up. I walk into peeta's house and I hear everyone calling my name.

"What!" I yell.

"Where were you at!" I hear Johanna's annoyed yell.

"Getting something from my house!" I yell." Where's peeta!"

I feel warm arms wrap around me and I smile. I turn around and say," Effie wanted me to give you this."

Peeta looks shocked and I think he hasn't breathed at all. He takes the paint from my hands and says," Katniss, these are from the capital."

"I know." I say and smile abit.

Peeta looks like he's about to faint and I say," You want to thank Effie and Haymitch?"

He nods his head and runs over to the phone. I hear it being silent for a couple of seconds and then he starts yelling, 'thank you' really loud. We all chuckle and peeta gets off the phone minutes later.

"It looks like it's that time of the day again." I hear peeta's aunt say.

I grab the paints from peeta's hands and say," I'll put these upstairs, you say goodbye to your family."

"Ok." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile and head upstairs. I place the paints on his bed and see that there's something sticking out from under his bed. I look down and see that it's just a pile of shoes. I smile and shake my head but before I pull back I see there's something shiny on the floor. I get closer to it and see that It's an ear ring. Not just any ear ring though, this is the type of ear ring that rich girls can afford.

I feel anger in me and I put the ear ring in my pocket. I slip out from under the bed and I head downstairs. I reach the bottom and see that peeta's mom, dad, and brothers are here along with our friends.

"Peeta, do you have anything to tell me." I say and cross my arms.

"No." He says looking confused." Why?"

" I don't know, I might have found something in the room that is out of the ordinary." I say trying not to sound angry.

"What did you find?" Rye asks.

I take out the ear ring and go up to peeta and slap him. I throw the ear ring on the floor and leave the house. Tears escape my eyes and I hear peeta calling for me. I grab the key under the matt, and try to open the dam door but It won't!

I feel him turn me around and he says," I didn't have anybody with me!"

"Then how the fuck do you explain that!" I yell and turn around.

"Katniss, you have to believe me!" Peeta says in a voice filled with sadness.

"Then how do you explain the ear ring!" I yell and tears escape my eyes." It was under your bed!"

"Katniss, I didn't cheat on you! I swear! I don't know how that got under there!" Peeta's voice cracks at the end.

I sniff on open my house door. I take out the key and get ready to close the door but peeta puts his foot in the way.

"I swear, I didn't." He says and I see honesty in his eyes.

"So you're telling me that that's Annie's ear ring, my ear ring, Johanna's-" I begin in anger.

"Damn it Katniss! I don't know who it fucking belongs to! Hell I don't even know how it even got there!" He yells at me.

"Well until you crack the mystery you let me know, cheater!" I yell and slam the door. I burst into tears and fall on the floor. I hear peeta knocking on my door but I ignore him. I crawl up to my room, and sob uncontrollably. I go into my closet and cry really hard.

I hear several pairs of feet coming up the stairs. I bite my lip and stay quiet.

"She's not in here." I hear Annie's whisper.

"She's in the damn closet." I hear Johanna's voice.

The doors open and I look up to see the girls.

"Hey Kat." madge smiles and I cry.

"Kat, I don't think peeta cheated on you." Clove says.

"Yeah, he's crying his eyes out at home." Fox face says.

I wipe my tears and fresh ones replace the old ones.

"How did that damn ear ring get under there! One a rich girl could afford those type of ear rings!" I yell and sob.

"I'll have a look at the ear ring." Johanna says and leave my room.

I cry uncontrollably and the girls try to comfort me but it doesn't help. Ten minutes later, I feel like I can't cry no more. I stay still and play with the end of my blankets.

I hear running up the stairs and Johanna pops up.

"Found the solution to your problem." She says." You can thank me."

"What is the solution?" Clove asks for me.

"So I looked at the ear ring and it looked like the type glimmer would wear. But Glimmer's been in jail for the past four months in a half. So I called on of her best ex friend, Pricilla, and she said that they were taping wires to peeta's room. They heard noises coming from the stairs so Glimmer grabbed Pricilla and they hid under the bed. My theory is that, Glimmer didn't put the ear ring on right, and it fell on the floor." Johanna says and yawns. " Case closed."

"I feel so stupid." I mutter and wipe my tears.

"We all get those moments." Madge says and I laugh abit.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"I told peeta, he's just waiting for what you have to say." Johanna says and lays down on my bed.

"I don't think I want to see him now, I'm going to look stupid." I mumble.

"You already do." Johanna says and we laugh.

"Just go up there and apologize!" Fox face yells.

"I can't." I say and my hands start to get sweaty.

"Yes you can!" The girls yell.

"If you come back here it better be for something sexy." Clove says and pushes me out the room. I sigh and feel myself get nervous. How should I do this?

Peeta, I'm sorry for- No that sounds predictable.

Peeta I'm so stupid for- No, I already look stupid.

I don't know how to do this! I find myself in front of peeta's house and I let out a shaky breath. I knock on the door four times and I don't hear anyone coming. I sigh in annoyance, when I hear whispering. He doesn't want to see me.

I'm about to turn around when I hear the door open. I look up and see his tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I mumble and tears escape my eyes." I shouldn't have assumed things. I should have trusted you."

Peeta lets out an angry sigh and says," Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I'm sorry." I mutter abit angry." You would be acting the same way if you found another man's shirt or something in my room!"

Peeta looks down and says," It still doesn't change a thing."

"They say I'm stubborn." I mumble under my breath. I look over at peeta and say," I'll let you, sort out your thoughts."

I turn around and I feel a warm hand catch my wrist.

"I sorted out my thoughts." He says and spins me around." I forgive you."

I smile and he leans in. I do too and our lips meet. It's not like other kisses we shared, this one is more calm. When he pulls away, I see it's starting to get dark.

"You better hurry up and switch into those swimming trunks, if you want to learn how to swim." I smile.

He kisses the tip of my nose and says," I'll pick you up in five minutes. But where are we going?"

"Somewhere." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

I go to my house and go up the stairs.

"So?" Johanna asks.

"We made up, and I need a bathing suit." I say and look through my dwarers. I realize I don't have a bathing suit. " I don't have a bathing suit."

"Well what are you wearing?" Annie asks.

"A bra and underwear." I say.

"Let's see if it's sexy enough." Madge says.

"What- no." I say and blush. I remember, I'm wearing the lacy, under wear and bra peeta wanted me to get.

"Just do it, we're helping you out here." Johanna says and I roll my eyes.

"No." I say and cross my arms. I see all the girls look at each other and nod.

I'm confused at first and I'm being pinned to the floor. My dress is being tooken off of me and I'm yelling rape at the top of my lungs.

When I'm in my bra and underwear, Johanna says," I think you're good."

"You tell me that now!" I yell and search for a shirt and shorts.

"Yeah." She says.

"Peeta won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Fox face says.

"He probably won't because he wanted me to buy this." I say and realize what came out of my mouth.

"Oh, so you're trying to-" Clove begins.

"No. It's nothing like that." I blush.

"Ok." Annie giggles and I put on some shorts and a t- shirt. I put my hair in a braid and put on some sandals. When I'm done, Annie says," We'll be gone before you get here. I have a feeling something is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen." I roll my eyes.

"Ok." Madge says annoyed.

"Bye." I say and grab a towel. I slip it into a bag and head outside. I see that peeta is already waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod.

"You have to close your eyes." I say and cross my arms.

"Why?" He asks.

"It's a surprise." I say and he groans.

"I don't like surprises." He says.

"Then we understand each other." I say and he laughs abit." If you peek, we're not making out later."

"Got it." Peeta says and I lead him to the woods.

It's almost dark, I hope I get there before dark. I know my way back, in the dark also, but I like walking in the daylight. We've been walking for thirty minutes and peeta says," How much longer?"

"Give me five minutes." I say annoyed.

"Ok." He mimics my tone. When we're finally here, I say," Open your eyes."

A sound of shock escapes his lips and I know why. I brought him to the small lake, my dad showed me a couple of months ago. He told me it's only for me to see, and peeta, when I'm ready to show him. It looks really beautiful. The moonlight's reflection is on the surface, which makes it more beautiful.

"Katniss, it's beautiful." he says.

"I know." I say and pull him towards the water. I put my bag down and say," I didn't have a bathing suit so I'm just going to wear my bra and underwear. It's the same thing."

"Ok Katniss." He says and grins.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" I tease." Or do you want to help me?"

He looks shocked and I see him swallow nervously. He helps me out my T- shirt and he grins.

"Is that the bra I wanted you to get?" He asks and I blush.

" Happy birthday!" I say in a quiet yell.

Peeta laughs and helps me out my shorts. I kick off my sandals and say," Do you want me to turn around?"

"No, I think you're mature enough to watch." Peeta says and I laugh. He takes off his shirt, revealing his toned chest." Like what you see?"

"Yeah." I say and shrug casually. He laughs and takes off his sandals. I pull him towards the water and I feel him get to tense.

"Hey, it's ok." I say and turn to him." You're safe with me."

He smiles abit and says," Ok."

I pull him in the water until, we're close to the deep end. I teach peeta how to float, and how to swim on you're stomach and back.

Two hours later he's swimming like a pro.

"I love you." I hear behind me and I yell. I turn around and see it's peeta. He's laughing and I scowl.

"That wasn't funny." I cross my arms.

"I know." He says and pulls me closer to him.

"I love you." I mumble and he smiles.

Our lips meet and I wrap my arms around his neck. Minutes later, I have a weird feeling inside me. It's the same feeling I felt when peeta and I were making out in his car on our first date. I feel the water become warm and I wrap my legs around peeta. He kisses my neck and I moan. Minutes go by and I feel peeta's fingers unclipping my bra. Several minutes go by and we're both panting loudly.

"Peeta." I say and it comes out in a moan.

I feel his hands are on my butt and I say," We need to go home, now."

"Why?" He asks out of breath and confused.

" Then we won't have to stop." I whisper in his ear and blush.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have regrets about this." Peeta says and he rests his fore head against mine.

"I'm ready. I won't regret anything." I say and he smiles.

We swim to shore and I put my clothes on record time. I put my flip flops on and I see peeta is ready. I grab my bag and we run all the way to my house. When we get there, we run all the way up to my room.

"Peeta, do you have, the um, you know." I blush and he laughs.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't make me leave the house without one in my wallet." Peeta says and I blush.

We start to kiss again and we go to my bed. Peeta lays me down and he hovers above me. He looks in my eyes and he says," I love you."

I smile and say," I love you too."

He kisses me and I pull him close.

Thirty minutes later, we're both naked and he told me to give him a moment to 'get ready'. When he's back he says," Katniss, are you sure?"

"Yeah." I say.

_The next day..._

I wake up and see that my head is on peeta's chest. I blush at what happened last night. It was our first time being intimate with each other.

I look up and see that peeta's asleep still. I give him a kiss on the cheek and get up. I throw on a clean pair of bra and underwear. I slip on peeta's shirt and head downstairs. I'm going to make peeta some breakfast.

I start to cook as silently as I can and get done without waking up peeta. I made him, some eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles. I made him some orange juice as well. I put it all on a tray and head upstairs. I ate waffles while I was waiting for the bacon to finish cooking. When I reach the top of the stairs I see that peeta is still asleep. I smile and put the tray on my night stand.

"Peeta." I say and shake him.

"Mmmm." He groans.

"Get up." I say and shake him.

"I don't want to." He pouts and I laugh.

"Come on, I cooked for the first time in my life for you. Without burning anything." I say and he wakes up slowly.

He looks at me, with a small smile and blush on his cheeks.

"Did we, you know, last night? Or was it all just my imagination?" He asks and blushes.

"You imagine about it?" I ask and raise a brow.

He blushes dark red and I say," It's fine. We did do it last night."

Peeta smiles and says," It was amazing."

"I know." I blush and look at the floor.

Peeta lifts my chin up and says," I love you."

"I love you too." He says and I lean in and kiss him. He pushes me on him and the kiss starts to get out of hand. Before he can take off my bra I say," Peeta, you only had one with you. Plus, I made you breakfast."

"Later?" He asks hopeful.

"Later." I say and give him on last kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah! That's that! Next chapter will be skipped two years later. Next chapter will be posted in a four days, because I might post one or two chapters for my other story,' reasons to hate Monday.' I really need to update frequently on that story. So what did you all think? I told you I wasn't going to write a sex scene. Review! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: hope you all like this chapter! I have an important note in the bottom, so make sure to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_2 years later..._

I throw up for the third time today this morning. It's only five o'clock in the damn morning, I'm just trying to get some sleep.

I'm going to curse peeta out for taking me to that damn restaurant last night. I think their food gave me food poisoning.

I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I go back to bed and wake up to peeta whispering in my ear.

"Wake up." he whispers.

"I'm mad at you, go away." I say.

"What did I do?" He asks.

"That damn restaurant, you took me to, gave me food poisoning." I mutter.

"It did? I was eating almost everything off your plate and I'm fine." He says and I wake up slowly.

"Well the food hates me more." I say and he laughs.

"Come on get up." He says and kisses my neck. I giggle and pull him closer by putting on hand on the back of his neck.

He turns me around and we start having a make out session. Right when he takes off his shirt, I feel my stomach turn and I run to the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet again, but this time peeta is by my side. When I'm done, I flush the toilet and brush my teeth.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." Peeta says and grabs his shirt.

"I'm fine." I roll my eyes.

"Katniss, do you have a fever?" He asks.

"No." I mutter.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He asks.

"No."

"You see, you're not showing any symptoms of food poisoning." He says and grabs my room phone.

"But I'm throwing up." I point out.

"Katniss, I don't think you have food poisoning." He says.

"I'm fine." I scowl.

"Fine, If you don't get better in three days, I'm dragging you to the hospital." He says in an angry voice and puts the phone back.

"Fine." I say and start to cry. What the hell?

"Hey." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me." I'm sorry, I'm not mad."

I sniff and say," I don't know why I'm crying."

"Its fine." Peeta says and kisses my fore head.

"Ok." I mumble and hug him.

"Do you want to go have breakfast at the bakery?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say and wipe my tears.

"Get dressed." He whispers in my ear." I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Ok." I say and sniff.

"I'm really sorry Katniss." He says.

"It's fine." I say and kiss his cheek." I guess I'm really emotional today."

He chuckles and says," Thats never happened."

"Well it is today." I say and he gives me one last kiss before he leaves the room. I put on some sweats and one of peeta's t-shirts. I'm not in the mood to wear tight clothes. I put on some shoes and braid my hair. When I get downstairs peeta raises a brow and I say," I want to wear something loose today."

"Ok, Katniss." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me." You still look beautiful."

I laugh and give him a long kiss.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

He throws me on his back and I squeal and wrap my arms around his neck. He gives me a piggy back ride to the bakery, and when we get there he puts me down and I get dizzy.

"Are you ok?" I hear peeta say, and a soft hand grabs my arm.

"Just dizzy." I mutter.

"Katniss, I'm one second away from taking you to the hospital." He says.

"You can't, it hasn't been three days." I say and everything stays still.

"You're so stubborn." He says and I smile. We go inside the house and peeta says," They're in the back."

We go to the back and I see that peeta's brothers and parents are there.

"Hey Kat!" Wheat says." What's with the loose clothes?"

"I wanted to get loose today." I shrug my shoulders and sit down.

"You still look beautiful." Mrs. Mellark says and sets a stack of pancakes on the table.

"So do you." I say and eye the pancakes. They look so good.

Mr. Mellark smirks at me and sets down the bacon.

"You don't seem like your self today." Rye says and I roll my eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say." I mumble and peeta puts plates in front of us. As soon as he gives me my plate, I put six stacks of pancakes on my plate, and ten pieces of bacon. I grab the syrup and pour some all over the pancakes and start to eat.

Rye and wheat watch in amusement and I flip them off.

Mrs. Mellark looks in thought for a minute and she's calling peeta to the back. Mr. Mellark sits down and grabs some pancakes himself.

"Wow, I bet you if we entered her in an eating contest she'd win." Rye says and we laugh.

**Peeta's POV**

"What is it?" I ask as she takes me to the office.

"Peeta, how has Katniss been behaving?" She asks.

"She's threw up this morning. Then she started crying but It's my fault because I upset her. When I gave her piggy back ride here, I set her down and she got dizzy. I don't know what's with the eating though. She never eats that much." I say and my mom's eyes go wide.

"Peeta Mellark you are grounded." She says.

"I didn't mean to make her cry." I say and she shakes her head.

"Peeta, Katniss is showing symptoms of pregnancy." She says and my eyes go wide.

**Katniss's POV**

I go for another three stacks and rye cracks a joke. We all laugh and I chug down my orange juice.

"I'm surprised you're not fat." Rye says and Mr. Mellark scowls at him. I start to cry and everyone raises a brow at me.

"I'm sorry." Rye starts to freak out." I didn't mean it!"

"You're sick!" I yell and run out the house. I don't stop till I reached the woods. I run deeper in the woods and run into my father.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I cry. He hugs me and I say," Rye says that he's surprised I'm not fat, just because I was eating pancakes."

"Don't listen to him." My dad says." He was just joking around."

I sniff and wipe my nose.

"There's something different about you." He says and I just stand there.

"What? "I ask.

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders." I'll be home in a bit, why don't you go take a nice shower."

"Ok." I say and he gives me a kiss on the fore head. I walk home and get there an hour later. I get in my house and find peeta with a bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"In the woods." I say.

"I need you to take this." He says and gives me a box. I see it's a pregnancy test.

"I'm not pregnant." I say and feel anger." I may be eating a lot ,peeta, but I'm not."

"Katniss, can you please take it. I'm really worried about you." He says and I see there's worry in his eyes.

"Ok." I say." If it's positive what are we going to do?"

"We'll keep it." He says and wraps his arms around me.

"It's not an it!" I yell.

"I'm sorry." He says." We'll keep the baby. I'll teach the baby how to bake when the baby is old enough and you'll teach her how to hunt."

"You said her." I say and he blushes." You want a little girl?"

"Yeah." He says and I smile. I give him a kiss on the lips and I say," We're both screwed if I am. My dad's not going to like the news. He doesn't want me pregnant until I'm married."

"We don't know yet though." He says and I go upstairs. I get in my bathroom and pee on the stick. When I'm done, I flush the toilet, wash my hands, and wait a couple of minutes. I check the results and it says negative. I really wanted to be pregnant. I wanted a little girl to teach how to hunt. Teach her how to sing. I wanted to watch peeta teach her how to bake.

I start to cry and peeta knocks on the door.

"Katniss, can I come in?" Peeta asks.

"GO AWAY!" I yell and tears stream down my face.

"What's wrong?" I hear peeta ask.

I open the door and throw him the pregnancy test.

"THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" I yell and slam the door. I continue to cry and start to sob. My stomach turns and I throw up again.

**Peeta's POV**

I see that it's negative. I really wanted it to be positive, and I'm pretty sure Katniss did too.

I hear her throwing up and I sigh. I'm such an idiot! Katniss probably did get food poisoning. Why can't I just believe her?

**Katniss's POV**

I get done throwing up and I flush the toilet. I brush my teeth and get an idea.

I open the door and see that peeta has his head in his hands.

"Peeta, can we try?" I ask and his head shoots up.

"What?" He asks shocked.

"Can we try?" I ask.

"Katniss, I really do want to but maybe we should wait until we get married now." he says and I start to cry.

I start to sob and peeta holds me.

"I really wish it were positive." I cry.

"Me too." Peeta says and kisses my cheek.

"Please, peeta. Can we please try. I'll do anything." I say and sit on his lap.

I see him sigh sadly and he says," Katniss, that's not a good idea. Your dad might get mad."

"Please." I cry over and over.

I hear him mumble something and he says," Katniss, I want this as bad as you do but I just can't."

I cry harder and he holds me.

"I HATE YOU!"I yell and pound his chest.

"Katniss." Peeta says in a broken voice.

"GET OUT!" I yell and push him out of my room. I close the door and start to cry again.

**Peeta's POV**

A tear escapes my eye and I go home. Katniss hates me. I go up the my room and slam the door. I sit at the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands.

What should I do?

"Hey Peeta-" Wheat begins.

"Get out." I mutter.

"Peeta-" He begins.

"Get out!" I yell.

"What's wrong man?" He asks and takes a seat beside me.

"I don't know what to do." I say.

"Tell me what's wrong." He says and I sigh.

"Katniss was sick this morning, and she told me she had food poisoning. She got dizzy when I gave her a piggy back ride and she's eating more than what she usually does." I say." I made her take a test when she got home and It was negative. She started crying and she threw the test at me telling me to go away. When she came out the bathroom, she begged me to try and get her pregnant. I told her even though I want to, I can't because her father doesn't want her pregnant before marriage."

**Katniss's POV**

I throw up again and I hear knocking on my room door. I continue to throw up and flush the toilet. I brush my teeth real quick and open the door. I see it's peeta.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't know what got into me. I love you. A lot." I say and hug him.

"It's ok. I love you too." He says and wraps his arms around me." Katniss are you late?"

"What?" I ask.

"Are you late? With your period." He says and I see how serious he looks.

"Peeta, that's none of your business." I say and my face heats up.

"Please. I have to know." He says in desperation.

I sigh and say," I'm supposed to get it next week."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know." He says and kisses my fore head.

_one week later..._

I didn't get my period two days ago. I'm freaking out. I sit up abit and see that peeta is still asleep. I put on a bra, underwear, some sweats, and a V-neck t-shirt. I put on my shoes and see that it's really early in the morning.

I'm going to the hospital.

I make sure that no one is awake and slip out the house. I jog for abit but get tired so I walk instead. When I get to the hospital, my palms start to get sweaty.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"I'd like to see a doctor please?" I ask.

"Ok, you came in real early so there's one available." She says and leads me to a room." Wait right here, the doctor should be here in a couple of minutes."

I sit on the bed thing and my hands start to shake.

"What's your name?" A man asks and enters the room.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"I had a feeling it would be you." He says and takes out my file." You're eighteen now?"

"Yes." I say.

"Why are you here?" He asks and takes a seat.

"For the past week, I've been throwing up, feeling dizzy, I cry for the littlest things, I snap at the most random times." I say and tears escape my eyes." I missed my period two days ago."

"Have you tooken a pregnancy test?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, It came out negative." I say.

"When was that?" He asks and writes something down.

"It was a week ago." I sniff.

"I suggest you take another one. Usually, when you haven't passed your period date and you take the test, it'll come out negative." He says and reaches in his cupboards. He hands me a test and says," Go in the restroom."

"Ok." I say and go in the restroom. I pee on the stick and flush the toilet. I was my hands and wait a few minutes.

When I think five minutes have passed I see that it's positive.

I'm pregnant with peeta's baby. How did this even happen? He always uses protection?

I think for abit and remember three weeks ago, we snuck wine from Haymitch and drank some. The rest was a blur but I know that we got abit crazy.

I smile and the smile falls seconds later. How will my father react? I'll have to call Haymitch over since he makes him see things his way.

I leave the bathroom and the doctor raises a row.

"It's positive." I smile.

"Congratulations." He says and smiles." I would like to discuss some things with you."

I nod and he tells me what to expect , and what I can and cannot do.

"So, It looks like you are about two weeks pregnant." He says and smiles." Come back in five weeks, so we can try to do an ultra sound. That's usually when you see the heart beat."

"Ok." I say and smile.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Everdeen." He says and I go in the bathroom and grab the test.

"You don't mind if I take this with me?" I ask.

"Of course not." He says and takes out a bag." Put it in here."

I put the test in there and he hands the bag to me. I wash my hands and give the doctor a quick thanks before I leave. I put the test in my pocket and go home with a smile on my face. When I get home, I see that everyone is still asleep. I go upstairs and see that peeta is sitting up, putting his boxers on.

"Peeta." I say and smile.

"Huh?" He says and looks confused. I see he's half asleep still. Maybe I should surprise him.

"Never mind." I shake my head and go to the bathroom.

"What?" He asks and slips in.

"We need to talk." I say and put on my best serious face.

"Ok." He says nervous.

"Let's go to the meadow." I say. We need to be alone, no one can hear.

"Let me get dressed." He says in his nervous voice. He gets dressed and I put the bag deeper in my pocket. You can notice it. I sigh in annoyance and see that peeta is deep in thought. I grab a sweater and slip the test in there. Now you can't notice a thing. But It's going to be hot later. I'll think of something.

I pull peeta out the house, and try to put a scowl on my fore head. I want to smile though! I'm so happy! I'm going to be a mom!

When we get to the meadow I turn to peeta, and see he has a really nervous look in his eye.

"Peeta, you know I love you right." I say and he nods." Well, I don't think you'll love me the same way after I tell you this."

"What are you saying?" He asks.

"Peeta, I'm- I'm-" I begin and tears of joy escape my eyes.

"Leaving?" He asks and I see hurt in his eyes.

"W-" I begin in panic.

"It's ok Katniss. I'm such an idiot for thinking that we had a future." He says and gives me a kiss on the fore head before he goes.

I burst into tears and call after him but he won't stop walking away.

"I'm pregnant." I say and it comes out in a whisper.

He's left me alone, to take care of this child by myself. He didn't let me finish what I had to say. I cry uncontrollably and I feel the wind hitting my face.

I fall on my knees and I feel a strong hand on my back. I look up and see Gale.

"Let's get you home." He says and helps me up. The test falls out of my pocket and I see gale's eyes widen. " You're pregnant?"

I nod and grab the test. I wanted peeta to be the first to know. I put the test in my pocket and I say," Promise not to tell no one."

"I promise." He says." Is that why peeta walked away?"

"No. Before I even had a chance to tell him, he assumed I was leaving him. So he walked away and left me." I cry.

"Don't cry. I'll try to talk to him." He says.

"Can I just stay here for abit?" I ask.

"Ok. But get home within an hour If I'm not back. It's going to rain soon." He says.

"Ok." I sniff and have a seat on the grass.

When I hear gale walking away, I lay on the grass and rest a hand on my stomach.

"Hi." I say even though the baby probably doesn't hear me." I'm Katniss, your mommy. I love you so much. Your daddy loves you too, but he's not with us right now. He wants a little girl but If you're a boy, I'm sure he'll love you just as much."

I feel tears slipping out my eyes.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you_

**_(A/N: I don't know if these lyrics are the actual ones, word for word. I got them from a site, because I was too lazy to get up and look for the lyrics in the book.)_**

Tears slip out my eyes some more and I hear his voice behind me.

"I'm sorry." Peeta says.

I look back at him and I get angry.

"You didn't even let me tell you!" I yell and get up. I start to walk away but he spins me around.

"I'm here! Please tell me!" He says in worry.

"I was never going to leave you! I love you too damn much!" I yell and I cry.

"Then what were you going to tell me?" He asks softly and I burst out into tears in his chest.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant." I say and I feel his heart beat accelerate.

"What?" He asks shocked.

I take out the pregnancy test and show him.

"I went to the hospital this morning, when everyone was asleep. I took a test and It read positive. The doctor says I'm about two weeks." I sniff.

I look up and see that peeta has a big smile on his face. He drops the test and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." He says and I start to cry.

"I love you too." I say in between sobs.

"How?" He asks.

"what?" I ask confused.

"How did this happen?" He asks.

"Sex." I say unsure if whether he knows how humans are made.

He laughs and says," No Katniss, I mean how. I always use protection."

"Three weeks ago when we snuck wine from my uncle Haymitch. Things got abit out of hand." I say and realization crosses his face.

"Oh, I remember now." He says and hugs me again.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl." I mumble in his neck.

"Whether it's a girl or a boy, I will love him or her a lot." He says and gets on his knees, so his face is in front of my stomach." Hi baby. I just want to let you know that I love you so much. Daddy and Mommy both love you."

He places a kiss on my stomach and I start to cry uncontrollably. That was so beautiful. Damn hormones.

"Hey, It's ok." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me.

"It's just hormones. The doctor said it's normal." I say and he gives me a kiss on the cheek." I love you."

"I love you too." He says and he holds me.

"Peeta." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

"We have to tell our parents." I say and he gives me a light kiss on the neck.

"I know. My parents will be easy to reason with." Peeta says." I don't think you're dad is going to be very happy with us."

"We'll tell him at a dinner. I'll give Haymitch a call and have him over. He always makes my dad think twice." I say.

"Your uncle Haymitch might get mad too." Peeta says." remember he told me he doesn't want you pregnant before marriage."

I sigh and I feel like crying again.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Peeta says and holds me closer." I'll talk things through with both of them."

"Thank you." I say and realize tears have slipped out of my eyes." I love you, Peeta."

"I love you more." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I hope you don't get grossed out with me when I get fat." I frown.

"I can never get grossed out by you." Peeta says and gives me kisses all over my face." Let's go home."

"Peeta, don't tell anyone. I want our parents to know first." I say and he nods.

"Ok." He says and lifts me up bridal style." I can't let you walk the whole way, you are carrying my child."

I laugh and place a kiss on his chest.

"Can you spend the night again?" I ask.

"Your dad is going to get suspicious." Peeta says.

"Then I'll spend the night at your house." I say.

"We'll work something out." Peeta says.

I snuggle in his chest and I feel rain drops hitting my body. Peeta takes off in a bit of a sprint. I know he doesn't want to hurt the baby. It starts to rain real hard, that we end up going in peeta's house.

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." Peeta says and sets me down.

I see that rye and wheat are watching some basketball game.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss." Rye says.

"Hi." We say and head up to peeta's room.

Peeta pulls me abit fast and he says," Take off your clothes."

I strip down until I'm in my bra and underwear and peeta says," Katniss, your going to get sick if you keep that on. Think about the baby."

I sigh and get naked. He hands me some of his boxers and a long dark t-shirt.

"Thank you." I say and slip on his clothes. I see that peeta's eyes are dark. He usually has that look when we're doing it. He's trying to avoid looking at me. I see him take off his clothes and he reaches for a dry pair of boxers.

"Peeta, you know we can do it without using protection. I'm already pregnant." I say and he turns around.

"We'll have to be quiet." He says and locks his room door." My parents aren't home."

I nod and we start to kiss.

_I hour later.._

We try to catch our breathe and I give peeta one last kiss. That was ten times better, without protection.

"Wow." Peeta pants and holds me close.

"I know." I pant and rest my head on his chest." I think we weren't quiet enough."

"Let's hope the volume to the T.V. was up." He says and gives me a kiss on the fore head.

I snuggle closer to him and he puts a blanket over us. He places a hand on my stomach protectively and he says," I love you."

"I love you too." I say ad fall asleep.

_One week later..._

"Peeta, I'm not sure I can do this." I say and my palms get sweaty. Dinner starts in an hour. Prim, my uncle Haymitch, and dad are all in my house waiting for us.

"Yes you can." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the cheek." You can do this."

I feel myself wanting to cry and I say," I'm scared."

"It's going to be ok." Peeta tells me and wraps his arms around me.

"Ok." I sniff. I look down and stroke my stomach. I'm still not showing. It worried me abit but I remembered that the doctor told me most women don't start showing until they're in the second trimester. I'm still in my first.

Peeta places a kiss on my cheek and he says," Let me get dressed."

"Ok, I'll wait for you downstairs. I'm hungry." I say and he chuckles.

"Ok, love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say and give him a small smile. I leave the room and close the door. I look down and see that I'm wearing some leggings with a 'cute' shirt, that Johanna picked out for me. She says It's supposed to make me look like a super model.

I almost spilled the beans but bit my tongue. I go downstairs and see that rye and wheat are the only ones downstairs. They've been teasing peeta and I since last week. They heard us moaning.

"Hey moaner." Wheat says and I frown.

"Leave me alone." I say and head into the kitchen. I take out a jar of peanut butter and grab a spoon. A big spoon though.

Rye and Wheat look shocked.

"I'm not trying to be rude here but you have gained some weight." Rye says and I roll my eyes.

"Well I am eating for two now." I say and my eyes widen at what I just said. I look up at them and see that their mouths are hanging open.

"What!" They yell at the same time.

"Don't tell no one! I wasn't supposed to say anything! It slipped out!" I panic.

"You're pregnant?" Rye asks and I nod.

"When did you find out?" Wheat asks.

I sigh and sit down.

"A week ago I went to the hospital because I wasn't feeling good all week and I missed my period. They gave me a test and I took it. It was positive." I say and start to eat some peanut butter.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rye asks.

"I don't know yet." I say and shrug my shoulders." I hope it's a little girl though, peeta really wants one."

"How many weeks are you?" Wheat asks.

"I'm three weeks." I say and shove more peanut butter in my mouth." You cannot tell no one about this. I'm barely going to tell my dad and I'm freaking out. We're telling your mom and dad later on today."

"Ok, we'll keep our mouths shut." Wheat says.

"Thank you." I say and start to eat more peanut butter.

"It is peeta's, right?" Rye asks and wheat smacks him.

"You think I cheated on him?" I ask and I feel the tears rising.

"No!" Rye panics.

A tear escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it when I hear peeta's voice.

"Katniss, are you ready?" I hear peeta call.

He enters the kitchen and rye and wheat pat him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations." They say.

"It slipped out." I say.

"Thanks." Peeta smiles and heads over to me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says," What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and take one last spoonful of peanut butter. I close up the peanut butter and put the spoon in the sink.

"No one." I tell rye and wheat. They nod and peeta leads me out the house.

We get to my house and my hands are sweaty.

"It'll be ok." Peeta says and gives me a long kiss to reassure me.

"Ok." I mumble and we get in the house.

"Hey peeta!" Prim yells and gives peeta a big hug.

"Hey prim!" Peeta yells back and returns the hug.

"Hi Katniss. Dad wants to talk to you." Prim says and I nod. I slowly make my way to the living room and see that he's talking with Haymitch.

"Sweetheart, what is this about?" uncle Haymitch asks.

"Wait until dinner." I say.

"This better be good." Haymitch grunts.

"Katniss, what's wrong. You've been acting strange lately." My dad says.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I say." Is the stew ready?"

"Almost." he says and I go to the kitchen.

**Haymitch's POV**

"She looks like she gained a couple of pounds." I say.

"She's been acting really weird. I sometimes find her throwing up in the morning. At night, she's in the kitchen having a midnight snack. She cries more often." Jackson says.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with her, but she's going to tell us when we're eating dinner." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

The stew gets ready and we all sit at the table. I'm really nervous, my heart is pounding really loud.

We serve ourselves stew and prim says," Peeta, how is everything down at the bakery?"

"Everything's going great. We're working on a new recipe, so I might have to spend more time down there." Peeta says and prim smirks. What are they smirking about.

"Katniss, how's.. life?" Prim asks moments later.

"Full of oxygen." I say and she laughs.

"Enough with this shit. Why do you call me two days ago, at three in the morning and ask me to come to district twelve!" My uncle yells in frustration at me.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way." Peeta defends me and I shake my head. My uncle has every right to be mad at me.

"We're really worried about you Kat." My dad says.

"I called you guys here because Peeta and I wanted to tell you something." I say and my palms get sweaty. I feel the peanut butter rising and I try to force it down.

"Well what the hell do you need to tell us?" My uncle asks.

"I'm- I'm- I'm pregnant." I say and prim squeals.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" She squeals as my uncle and dad try to take this in." How many weeks are you? Do you know if it's a boy or girl? Of course you wouldn't you're not that big yet. What are you going to name your baby?"

My dad lunges across the table and swings his fist. I see he's aiming for peeta.

"Jackson!" Haymitch yells and grabs his wrist." Let's be reasonable here."

Haymitch punches peeta in the jaw and prim starts yelling. My dad joins Haymitch and I cry," STOP!"

They don't stop and I burst into more tears. I see that prim is crying with me. I get up from my seat and try to push them off of peeta.

"DAD STOP! PLEASE!" I yell and I feel the food coming up. My eyes widen and I run out the room. I go into the bathroom downstairs and slam the door. I throw up all of the peanut butter and I hear whispering. I throw up some more, until I can't anymore.

I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. The room starts to spin and I try to catch myself but everything turns black.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to leave a little suspense at the end. Half of the credit ,for this chapter, goes to Awesomegirl2656. She suggested a lot of things for this chapter and I would also like to thank her. This chapter wouldn't have been like this if it weren't for her. Thank you Awesomegirl2656! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Bye!**

**Wait! I almost forgot! I don't own the lyrics from up top. I think the song was called rue's lullaby. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Added abit of drama in this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"What if something is wrong with the baby? Or Katniss? What am I going to do?" I hear a stressed voice. I know it's peeta's.

"She's fine." I hear my father's voice.

I open my eyes and see that my father is talking to peeta.

"Where are we?" I ask and look around.

"I was so worried." Peeta rushes over to me and gives me a long kiss. When he pulls away, I see he has a black eye, and busted lip.

"You ok?" My dad asks and I feel myself getting angry.

"No, I'm not ok." I snap." You just beat up my boyfriend."

"Katniss, it's f-" Peeta begins.

"No it's not!" I yell." He just punched you and so did Haymitch. Why is it ok? You didn't do anything to them."

"You got pregnant and I said-" My dad begins.

"I know what you said but things happen. They're unplanned." I say.

Haymitch slips in the room and he says," Ah, sweet heart -"

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Moody already." He says and gives peeta a sorry look." Too bad you have to deal with her."

"Haymitch." Peeta interrupts.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if she kept her legs closed and you kept your thing in your pants." My uncle says and I start to get angry.

"Leave." I mutter." You're a disgrace."

"You are, you're pregnant." He says. He's obviously drunk but that still hurt. I feel my eyes starting to tear up and I take off the damn wires.

"Katniss, stop." Peeta says and tries to stop me.

"Haymitch get out." My dad says.

"Better run, your mother is coming to rip off peeta's balls." Haymitch says and leaves the room.

"Katniss stop!" Peeta yells when I take off the last wire.

"Kat, listen to peeta." My dad says and I frown. I lay back down and cross my arms." I'm sorry about Haymitch, he's just drunk."

"Why can't you just be happy for us?" I ask and glare at my father.

"I am happy but mad at the same time." He says and peeta gives me a kiss on the fore head.

"I'll be outside." Peeta says and slips out the room.

"You had no right to hit him! You or Haymitch!" I yell and stand up. I instantly feel lightheaded and stumble abit. Dad holds me and sits me down.

"Don't get up to fast." He says." I'm sorry I hit him. It's just, I'm scared for you ok."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm scared that peeta's going to leave you." He says and sits next to me.

"Peeta wouldn't do that." I say and shake my head.

"I hope." My dad says." I am really happy for you Kat, but I'm abit angry at you too. You got pregnant before marriage, something I told you I wasn't ok of."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's fine." My dad says and plants a kiss on my fore head." You fainted by the way."

"How?" I ask." I was completely fine."

"You probably got up too fast." He says and the doctor comes in.

"how are you feeling?" the doctor says and takes out a clipboard. Thank god it's not the annoying doctor I got last time.

"Fine." I say. I'm still mad at my dad abit for punching peeta.

"Mrs. Everdeen you fainted. That's normal during pregnancy. You may get lightheaded abit more, so try and do everything with patience." The doctor says and I nod." You're just sign these papers, and you're free to go."

He hands me his clipboard and pen. I sign the papers while my dad asks the doctor some questions. I tune them out and place the clipboard on the night stand. I see that there's a pair of clothes sitting on a chair. They're mine. I slowly get up and head over to the pair of clothes.

"Oh, before you change, I just want to let you know that you may want someone with you." the doctor says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your still getting used to this whole patience thing, and there's a possibility you can faint again." The doctor says.

"I'll call peeta then." I say.

"I'll do it." My dad says and leaves the room. I grab my clothes and head into the bathroom. I shut the door and my shirt falls from my hand. I reach down to pick it up and get back up. I start to feel light headed again. I grip the sink and try to focus on breathing. There's a knock on the door and I know it's peeta but I'm occupied right now.

The room sort of spins abit and I squeeze my eyes shut. Breathe. Breathe.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I say and bite my lip. I open my eyes and everything is still. I open the door and peeta comes in.

"Hey, are you ok?" Peeta asks and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah." I nod." Just got a bit light headed."

"Don't rush." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips. His lips taste abit like blood.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says and puts a hand on my stomach." And I love you."

I smile and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can see that his eye is not that badly bruised but you can notice it.

He helps me take off the hospital gown and I put on my shirt.

I'm about to put on my pants but peeta stops me.

"I'll do it." He says and gives me a long kiss.

He helps me put on my pants and I zip them up and button them.

"Where are my shoes?" I ask.

"I'll get them for you." Peeta says and leaves the bathroom before I can respond. I exit the bathroom and see that he's grabbing my stuff. I sit on the bed and I grab my shoes from his grasp. I grab my socks and put them on. I put on a shoe but peeta insists on helping. I let him because I don't want to be mean to him. When we're done he says," Everyone's in the waiting room. They don't know your pregnant."

"Should I just announce it?" I ask.

"If you want." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok." I nod my head and he smiles.

We walk out the room hand in hand. I see that all of our friends and family members are in the waiting room. Except for my mom.

"Kat!" Prim runs over to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I say and hug her.

"How's the baby?" She asks.

"Baby?" Peeta's dad asks.

This is it. We're telling everyone.

I turn to peeta and he says," A week ago, we found out that-"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" I hear an angry yell. Oh shit.

"Looks like she's here." My uncle says with a laugh.

"Ma'am, you can't-" I hear a nurse say and my mother enters the waiting room with a angry look on her face.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN, YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME!" she yells and pulls me by the wrist. Prim starts crying and I feel a warm hand grab my free wrist.

"She's staying here with me." Peeta says and pulls me towards him.

"Crystal, not here." My dad says.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear clove ask.

"You just couldn't keep your legs closed, could you." She says and it's like someone just stabbed me in the gut." We're leaving."

"Mom-" I begin and she shakes her head.

"Crystal, She has to stay here." My dad says.

"So you can take care of her? Prim is going to end up like her! Pregnant!" My mom yells and pushes my dad. She smells abit of alcohol. She's drunk.

"You're pregnant?" Finnick asks and I nod.

Everyone stays silent. My mom just made things awkward. My mom comes towards me and peeta holds me protectively.

"Your coming with me. So are you primrose. There's enough mistakes in this family." My mom mutters.

"My baby is not a mistake." I say.

"We're leaving." She says and tries to pull me from peeta but he doesn't let go of me." Give me my daughter!"

"No. She's not leaving." Peeta says.

"Yes she is." My mom says.

"Crystal, leave." My dad says.

"You are so stupid Jackson. Can't you see that this boy is going to leave her when she gets fat. He's going to break her heart!-" she yells.

"I'm not going to leave Katniss." Peeta says.

"Yes you are." My mom hisses.

"I'm not. I love her and the baby too much." Peeta says and I smile abit.

Everyone in the room smiles abit and it seems to bug my mom.

"I'm taking prim." She says and grabs prim by the wrist.

"No!" I yell and leave peeta's embrace.

"Ma'am, we're going to call security if you don't leave." A doctor says.

I grab prim and hug her.

"Good, call them! We need two of them!" My mom yells.

"Crystal-" My dad begins.

"No. You have tooken poor care of both my daughters. One got pregnant and the other one is probably on the way to getting pregnant." My mom says and I get angry.

"Prim is not." I mutter.

"Yes she is." My mom hisses. She has changed a lot.

"What's the problem here?" A big security guard asks.

"These people, won't let me take my daughters home with me!" My mom yells.

"No!" Prim yells and I try to calm her down.

"Do you have custody of them?" the security officers asks. Shit. I'm screwed.

"Yes." My mom smirks and I feel like crying.

"No." Peeta shakes his head and holds me.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move." A security officer says and tries to move peeta. I cry into his shirt and he holds me. I feel him shaking.

"This is ridiculous!" Johanna yells.

"hey! Get your hands off my brother!" I hear rye yell. I feel peeta being pushed off me and I get lift off the ground.

"LET ME GO!" I yell and try to fight whoever lifted me up. I see little rue crying her eyes out.

"KATNISS!" Peeta yells. I see he's being pinned to the floor. The nurses call more security guards, because now everyone seems to be trying to help me.

Ten more guards get in the room in less than ten seconds and hold everyone back.

"NO!" Prim yells as she's being carried away with me. My mom trails behind us with a small smile.

"PEETA! PEETA!" I yell at the top of my lungs and cry.

"KATNISS!" Peeta yells and I cry harder.

I hear several yells coming from the waiting room and they disappear. Prim just cries and I sob uncontrollably.

We get carried into a car and my mom gets in.

"This is exciting right?" My mom says and I give her a death glare. Prim does the same and she just chuckles." I'm protecting you."

"So you go into your depression, come back out, then try to get us to leave by causing drama, that's how your protecting us! I'm carrying peeta's baby! I need to be with him." I cry.

"He's going to leave you." She says and I feel the car start to move.

"He was never going to leave me. You took me away from him." I mutter and tears stream down my face.

" I hate you." Prim says and her eyes widen. Prim has never said that.

"No you don't." My mom says.

"Yes I do." Prim mutters.

"You're both grounded." My mom says.

"I'm eighteen, I can leave if I want to." I say.

"But you can't take prim with you." She smirks.

"Dad can always fight for custody." I snap back and she glares at me.

"He can try all he wants." My mom says.

I wrap my arm around prim and she tries not to sob. We get to the train station and I think of making a run for it.

"Don't even think about running away, I'll have the police find you." My mom smirks and she buys our train tickets.

"KATNISS!" I hear a yell. I turn around and see that peeta is running with my dad. They ran all this way?

"Peeta." I say and I'm about to run but my mom stops me with her wrist.

"No!" She yells and pulls us onto the train. I try to pull back but she doesn't let me. Prim cries and I don't say anything. I can't tell her that everything is going to be ok because it's not.

I feel a strong arm wrap around me waist and pull me back. I see that my dad has prim.

"I'll call the police." My mom threatens.

"Crystal, you're drunk." My dad says and prim cries onto his shoulder. I turn around and peeta holds me close. He gives me kisses on my neck and I hold him.

I look up and see that he has dried tear marks on his face.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says and I lean in. His hand rests on my stomach and I smile abit. Our lips are together for five seconds only, before I'm being pulled again.

"Peeta." I say and try to fight whoever grabbed me. Security guards.

Peeta's eyes fill with tears and he tries to help me but nothing seems to work. The train doors close and I burst into tears. I'm being pulled but I hold a pole.

"Peeta!" I yell and I see he's pounding on the train doors. The trains starts to move and I panic. Peeta moves with the train and I read his lips,' I love you.'

"I love you too." I say and cry. The train picks up speed and peeta disappears.

I feel my fingers slipping on the pole. I get pulled back and I don't have enough strength to hold on so I release.

I'm being sat with my mom and prim in a compartment.

"We're going to have fun." My mom smiles and I glare at her the whole train ride.

**Peeta's POV**

I get home and see that everyone is in the living room. I go up the stairs without a word and slam the door shut.

"Peeta." I hear Finnick yell. I don't want to see no one. Not right now. Not when my girl friend, and baby we're taken away from me.

I knock down everything in my sight and start to cry uncontrollably.

"Open the door, lover boy." I hear Haymitch's voice.

"GO AWAY!" I yell and sit on the floor. What do I do?

"I know how to get her back." He says and I shoot for the door. I open it and pull him in.

"How." I say.

"I just said that so you can let me in." He says and my eyes flare with anger." Obviously Katniss is eighteen years old so she can do whatever the hell she wants. But prim isn't so as you might've guessed she's going to stay with her."

"Isn't there a way to get them back?" I ask.

"Jackson can file for custody, or when she's sober she'll realize what she's done. She was drunk." Haymitch says and drinks from a water bottle. It's the same one he had at the hospital.

"So there's a chance that Katniss's mom will come to her senses when she's sober?" I ask.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not." Haymitch says.

**Katniss's POV**

We get to district four, five hours later. Prim and I walk with my mom, not daring to make a move except for walking.

We get home and she lets us in. I go straight up to my old room and lay down.

"Katniss! You have to eat if you want that thing to live!" My mom yells and I get angry.

"It's not a thing!" I yell and prim gets in the room.

"She's drunk Katniss." Prim says and I hold her.

"I know." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

I hear the sound of pots making noises downstairs and I know that she's trying to cook. Let her burn herself, maybe she'll learn a lesson.

"I'm scared." Prim says." I'm scared that mom might hurt your baby, or that mom will do something else."

"She can't hurt my baby." I shake my head." I'm not going to let that happen."

"Mom is pretty crazy when she's drunk. When she's drunk she hates everything." Prim says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you or my baby." I say and kiss the top of her head.

"You're going to be a great mom Katniss." She says and I smile abit.

" I really hope so." I say.

"Katniss! You're cooking since your pregnant! You got to learn a little something!" My mom yells.

"Coming!" I yell back and terror crosses me. If my mom doesn't want us to leave, she's going to keep us. Peeta is going to miss everything.

"We'll be ok." Prim smiles." Dad would do anything to get us back if mom doesn't let us go."

So would peeta.

"Ok." I say and hiss her fore head. We go downstairs and prim helps me cook, while my mom drinks more.

We make spaghetti and meatballs. I'm not aloud to drink caffeine, according to prim. She says that It's bad for the baby.

"Just let it die." My mom says and I feel myself get angry." Your dumb boyfriend will maybe learn his lesson."

"Shut up! Don't talk about my baby that way or peeta!" I yell at her. She rolls her eyes and I turn around. I grab my plate and water bottle. I go up to my room and prim follows me. We eat in silence and I burst into tears when we're done.

"Don't listen to mom." Prim says and hugs me.

"Why does she hate peeta? And my baby?" I ask.

"I'm sure she doesn't, she's just really drunk." She says and I sob. I see that there's a phone in the corner.

"Prim, when mom passes out, we're calling home." I say.

"Ok." Prim says and I grab our plates. I take them downstairs and place prim's in the sink. I'm still hungry. I grab more spaghetti and my mom says," I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to." I say and place the lid back on the pot.

"you have no choice. "She says. I sigh and sit on a chair and eat." I don't like that your baby is his baby."

"He never did anything to you." I say. She's drunk Kat. Remember.

"He got you pregnant. That ticks me off." She says and I try to eat my food . I don't want to rush.

"Well, deal with it." I say. I'll just sneak down here at night and grab something. I finish my spaghetti and place the plate in the sink.

"Why don't you just abort the thing." She mutters and I turn to her.

"I'm not going to abort my baby, because I love it and so does peeta. It's just sick to even think that." I mutter.

"He's going to leave you with kids." She says.

"No he's not. Peeta would never do that." I say.

"Quit lying." She chuckles.

"You're the worst mother on earth." I say and turn to head up the stairs but I star to feel light headed.

"His disgrace of a kid is killing you already." She says before she passes out.

"Katniss, you're stressing too much. You need to stay relaxed." Prim says and helps me up the stairs. She lays me down and she says," Do you want anything to eat?"

"I still want some spaghetti." I say and she chuckles.

"I'll get that for you." She says and heads downstairs. She comes up with a plate filled with loads of spaghetti. I start to eat and finish it.

"Should we call them now?" Prim asks and I nod. She hands me the phone and I dial peeta's phone number. No one picks up. I sigh and press end. I dial my phone number and no one picks up as well.

"No one's picking up." I frown.

"Let's just go to sleep." I tell prim.

"Ok." She says and hugs me." Can you sing for me?"

"Ok." I say and plant a kiss on her fore head.

I wake up and see daylight streaming through the windows. Prim is hugging me and I see that I'm in my mothers house.

I sit up and yawn. I feel food rising and I run to the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet. I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. When I'm done, I see that prim is up.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I nod.

"I'll cook you something to eat." I say and pull her down stairs. I see that my mom is passed out on the couch.

I look away and I get filled with hate. She suggested to abort my baby.

I make some scrambled eggs and bacon. I do my best to not burn anything.

I serve some food for prim and I feel myself getting nauseous again. I gag abit and run to the bathroom. I throw up again and I feel a warm hand on my back. When I'm done , I flush the toilet and see that It's prim. I brush my teeth again and she gives me a hug.

"It's only for a little while." Prim tells me.

"I know." I say and she pulls us to the kitchen. I serve myself some food and we begin to eat." Do you want orange juice?"

"Yeah." She says and I walk to the fridge. I take out the orange juice and serve some in two cups. I put the juice back and hand prim a cup.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome." I say and sit back in my chair. I finish up my food and I drink my orange juice.

"What are you girls doing here?" Her voice says. I look up and I fill up with hatred.

"Your drunk ass brought us here." I mutter.

"What?" She asks confused.

"You came barging into the hospital and started saying that me being pregnant is a mistake. You had security escort us out the hospital." I say in anger." Then you had us come here. To district four. You told me things that I don't want to repeat."

"I'm so sorry." She says shocked at her behavior." How's the baby?"

"Oh, now you care about the baby!" I yell and get up.

Prim stays silent.

"Of course I do." My mom says.

"That's not what you said last night!" I yell." You told me I should just get it aborted! Then you told me the baby should just die!"

Tears stream down my face and my mom looks sorry.

"I'm so-" She begins and I shake my head.

"No." I say." You can't take those things back."

"I know." My mom says looking ashamed." I'll buy you your train tickets back to district 12."

I head back to the table and put my plate and cup in the sink. My mom leaves the kitchen and I walk over to prim and hug her. She has a big smile on her face and she says," we're going home."

"Yeah." I say and smile.

"Should we call them and let them know?" Prim asks.

"Let's surprise them." I say.

"Ok." Prim says.

"I won't tell them." My mom says. She must've heard the conversation." Let's go."

"We're going to put on our shoes." I mutter and grab prim by her hand. I pull her up the stairs and we put on our shoes. We go back downstairs and I see that my mom is taking a head ache pill.

"We'll wait for you at the station." I mumble and prim and I walk out the door.

Prim and I walk to the train station in silence. When we get there we wait by some benches for my mom. She gets here five minutes later and buys our tickets. The train is already boarding.

"Bye." My mom says and I don't say anything back, neither does prim.

We get in the train and get into our compartment. Prim sits across from me and smiles.

"Have you thought about any baby names yet?" She asks.

"No." I shake my head and put a hand over my flat stomach." But Peeta and I will, soon."

"I want it to be a girl!" Prim squeals." But I'll be happy if it's a boy too. Then I can help him get a girlfriend."

I glare at prim and she giggles.

"It's not like he'll need any help, he'll end up having peeta's looks and the girls will start lining up." She says and my jaw nearly hits the floor.

"Prim!" I yell and she giggles.

"Oh hush Katniss." She giggles and I smile abit.

The train starts to move and I smile. Prim starts to jump in excitement.

The rest of the train ride, prim and I talk about the baby. When we get to district twelve we sprint off the train. Prim tells me to slow down though. We end up walking to the house. But I want to run really bad. We get to my house and I raise a finger to my lips. I look through a window and see that peeta's in there talking to Haymitch. Haymitch see's me and smirks. I put a finger to my lips and he nods knowingly. I walk away silently and turn to prim. She's petting the cat, that hissed at me.

"Look, he's so cute." Prim says and he purrs.

"He's hideous." I say and roll my eyes.

"He's an angel." She says and I snort.

"Yeah, right." I say.

"Can we keep him?" She pleads.

"No." I say and shake my head.

"Why not?" Prim asks in a sad tone.

"We don't get along." I say and she frowns.

"Please Katniss. He'll be on his best behavior." Prim pleads.

"Did he say that?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Please!" Prim pleads and the cat hisses at me.

"Fine." I mutter and she silently squeals. "But tell him to stay quiet."

Prim nods and she cradles the cat in her arms. I roll my eyes and I silently open the house door.

"Want a drink?" I hear my uncle Haymitch say.

"Yeah." I hear peeta reply.

I hear the pouring of liquor and Haymitch says," What's going through your mind?"

"Katniss, the baby, prim, a lot." Peeta says.

Haymitch grunts and says," They're fine."

"How would you know?" Peeta asks and there's silence for abit.

"I know." Haymitch says.

"That's helpful." Peeta mutters. Prim and I walk in casually and I say," We're home."

Peeta's eyes widen and I see he's holding onto glass. It falls to the floor and shatters.

"You're back!" he yells and spins me around. Prim giggles and the damn cat hisses. He gives me a long kiss and I smile. He releases me and gives prim a hug. Is he not afraid of the cat?

"Who's this?" Peeta asks and strokes the cat's head. The cat purrs. That damn cat..

"This is butter cup." Prim says and smiles.

"Where did you get him?" Peeta asks.

"He was beside the house." Prim says. That cat likes peeta and prim, but hates me!

Prim gives peeta a smile and she leaves into the living room. Haymitch follows her.

"Is the baby ok?" Peeta asks and puts a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah." I nod and smile.

"Ok." He says and wraps his arms around me." I love you and the baby so much."

"We love you too." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Say it again." Peeta says.

"We love you too." I say in his neck.

"We." he says." I like the sound of that."

I smile and say," Me too."

"Haymitch, I got- Kat!" I hear my dad say. I turn around and he pulls me into his arms." Where's prim?"

"In the living room." I say and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. He sprints into the room and I hear prim squeal.

"I love you." Peeta says and wraps his arms around me.

"Later, I'll show you how much I love you." I whisper in his ear and I feel his heart beat accelerate.

"I'm looking forward to it." He whispers back and I give him a long kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is going to end soon. There's like two or three chapters left. So the next chapter I'm going to be skipping around. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it was short but I'm really busy. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Before I go, I need to tell you all that Awesomegirl2656 and I, made a new story together. It's called,' The accident.' Make sure to check that out. Bye!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_**1 month later...**_

I'm almost two months. I haven't started showing yet, but I don't feel comfortable wearing my jeans. I'm normally in sweats and a t- shirt all day. My boobs have gotten abit big, peeta has noticed.

Today, we go to the hospital for an ultra sound.

My jeans don't fit me, so I wear some seats and a t- shirt.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

I bend down to pick up my shoes.

"You ready?" Peeta asks.

"Almost." I say and put on my shoes. Peeta helps me and I smile. Peeta is always trying to help me do things, especially if they're not that big of a deal. I find this sweet.

He double puts two knots on my shoe laces and motions for me to give him the other foot. I give him my other foot and he does the same. When he's done, I reward him with a long kiss.

I pull back a minute later and I see his eyes are filled with love.

"You're beautiful." He says and I smile.

"You're handsome." I blush and he laughs. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I tackle him. I pin him to my bed and give him long kisses in the lips.

"Katniss." He says in between kisses." We have to go."

I take off my shirt and bra. There's no way he can say no now. I see his eyes darken and he says," Really fast."

He turns us over so that he's on top.

Twenty minutes later, I'm putting my clothes back on.

"We're late." Peeta says and puts on his boxers.

"No we're not." I say." We still have about twenty minutes."

I put on my bra and slip on my shirt.

"Peeta, can you do me a favor?" I ask as he slips on his shirt.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asks and gives me a concerned look.

"After we leave the hospital, can you make me some cheese buns?" I ask hopeful and he laughs.

"You know I can't say no to you." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

We finish getting dressed and we go downstairs.

"Next time, keep it down." Prim wiggles her brows and I turn red.

"Let's go." I mumble and pull peeta out the house.

I see that peeta has a light layer of pink on his cheeks. We get into peeta's car and I start to get excited. I'm going to see my baby!

I smile and a thought pops into my head. What if something is wrong? What if the baby-

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks and starts the car." Put on your seat belt Kat."

I put on my seat belt and say," nothing."

"Tell me what's wrong, you look scared." Peeta says and turns to me.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" I say and my voice cracks.

"Nothing's going to happen." He says and I see he's being honest.

I sigh and look out the window.

"Katniss, I promise you." Peeta says and places a hand on my leg.

I sniff and tears stream down my face. I hear the sound of a click and peeta gets out the car. He gets to my side and opens the door.

He squats, so he is my level, and lifts my chin up. He makes me have eye contact with him and he wipes a couple of my tears away.

"Kat, I promise you, the baby is safe." Peeta says softly. I see sadness in his eyes.

"You're not a doctor peeta." I snap.

"I know I'm not, but I know for a fact that our baby is ok." Peeta says in his calm voice.

I sniff and say," Really?"

Peeta gives me a small smile and says," yeah."

He gives me a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I mumble.

"It's ok, I should get used to it." he teases and I chuckle.

"Peeta?" I say.

"Yeah." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Can we leave already? I want to see my baby." I say shyly.

Peeta smiles and says," I like the sound of that."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and one on my stomach.

"I love you both." He says and gives me a small smile before he leaves to his side of the car. I close the door and wait patiently.

When he gets in the car he starts it and drives to the hospital. I rest my hand on his and he smiles. He moves our hands onto my stomach and I smile.

We get to the hospital and we get out the car. Our hands link together again, and we walk in.

" She has an appointment with doctor west." Peeta tells a nurse behind a counter.

"Ok, have a seat." The nurse says. Peeta leads me over to some seats, and they're all taken except for one. There's a lot of pregnant women here.

"Go ahead and sit Kat, I'll stand." Peeta says.

"No, you sit." I say and cross my arms.

"You're the one carrying the baby, you have to stay relaxed." Peeta says.

"We'll share." I say and pull him to the seat. He sits down and I sit on his lap. He holds me close and I hear all the pregnant women and mother's say," Aw..."

" How long have you both been together?" A woman in her late twenties asks.

"Two years in a half." Peeta tells her.

"Hey aren't you that one girl who wanted to get raped?" a woman across the room asks. I feel myself get angry. Peeta says soothing things in my ear.

The lady shoots me a nasty glare and says," You probably went around town and asked for it-"

"Katniss Everdeen." A nurse calls and I get off peeta. I stomp all the way to my room. When I get there, I don't say a thing. I sit on the bed and peeta comes in shortly with an angry look on his face.

We stay in silence for a couple of seconds. The doctor comes in and says," Ah, Mrs. Everdeen, how are you?"

"Good." I mumble.

He asks me some questions and I answer them as fast as possible. When he's done he has me lay down on the bed and lift up my shirt. I do and I feel my heart begin to race. I forget the lady telling me those hurtful things. I forget everything except for two things. The baby and peeta.

Peeta grabs my hand and gives it a small kiss. I feel something cold hit my stomach and I jump abit.

"Sorry." The doctor says. He points to a small screen and says," That's where you'll be able to see the heart."

He puts a handle looking thing on my stomach and moves it around. I hear a small beating sound coming from the screen. My baby's heart beat. I feel tears form in my eyes and I smile. I look over and see that peeta has tears streaming down his face. I wipe them with my hand and he looks over at me. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips.

** four months later...**

I'm showing. A lot. I had to buy maternity clothes about a month ago, maybe two. I haven't felt the baby kick yet. I'm abit disappointed. I've notice that I've been moody a lot. That's probably why my dad, prim, Haymitch, Effie, what am I saying, everyone keeps their distance from me! For the past two weeks, I've been ignored.

Peeta has been going to the bakery a lot, which is weird because his father doesn't let him overwork himself.

I'm currently home alone. I begged everyone to stay home with me but they couldn't. I even begged rye and wheat and they said they had plans! If someone wasn't working they had to go somewhere. I called Jo and the girls, they said that they were busy. I called the guys and they said they're busy. I begged peeta the most, he wouldn't stay though. He's been acting strange when he comes to visit me. He gets really nervous and sometimes stutters.

I'm tired of being alone. I'm going to have a talk with him. I'm carrying our baby! We still don't know if it's a boy or girl. We'll find out in a week, though.

I get off the couch and walk towards the kitchen. I take out a tub of ice cream and grab a spoon.

Right when I'm about to open up the tub the phone starts to ring. I grab it.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Katniss, it's me." Peeta says.

"Oh, hi." I say and my voice softens abit.

"How's everything?" He asks.

"Ok." I mutter.

"Kat, I kind of have to work a few more hours today." He says and I feel myself snap.

"You know what! You've been saying that for the past weeks! Are you sick of me?" I yell with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"No! I'm not sick of you! That's not even it!" Peeta yells in panic.

"Then why do you leave me alone? Everyone's been leaving me alone!" I cry.

Peeta sighs and he says," I've been busy. Everyone has."

"Well call me when you're not busy." I snap and hang up. I start to sob and put the ice cream away. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to the woods. The phone starts to ring and I ignore it.

I go up to my room and try to put on my shoes. After five minutes, I give up and put my hunting boots instead. I braid my hair and leave the house.

When I get to the meadow I smile abit. I walk into the woods and start to hum a song and place a hand on my stomach. I stay in the woods for a good three, maybe four hours.

I start to walk back to the house and see that the sun is going down. I walk abit faster and my stomach growls. I frown and get to the house around an hour later.

I enter the house and see that everyone is sitting in the living room. My friends, Peeta's family, and My family are in the living room. Peeta is pacing the living room with a worried expression.

"So nice for you all to finally come." I mutter and close the door behind me.

"Where have you been!" Peeta yells. He's the first to talk.

"I was in the woods. Not that you would care." I snap and take off my boots.

"I care a lot!" Peeta yells." Why would you do that! I was worried!"

"Oh now you're worried!" I yell and everyone's silent." You all have been ignoring me! It hurts but it hurts even more when you do it too peeta! You ignore me and all of a sudden you're worried!"

"I'm sorry that we've been ignoring you, but I care a lot about you and the baby." Peeta says.

"Right." I say sarcastically.

"Katniss-" Peeta begins but Haymitch cuts him off.

"She's right ass grabber." Haymitch says and everyone snickers. I scowl at him and he says," We have been ignoring her and it was wrong. So we better hurry up."

" I know." Peeta says and gives Haymitch a look as if saying,' stop talking.'

"What are you hiding from me Peeta?" I ask and cross my arms.

"Nothing." He says and I know that he's lying to me.

"You're a liar!" I yell.

"I'll tell her!" Wheat yells.

"Shut up!" Everyone yells.

" No, let him talk." I say.

"The reason everyone has been ignoring you, is because we were all planning on baking you a special cake." Wheat says." We got together at the bakery everyday and we debate what should go on the cake and what shouldn't."

I give him a suspicious look and I see no sign of lie.

"Ok." I say and look at everyone. Peeta looks relieved, so I guess that's what they were doing." I want to see the cake."

"No!" Everyone yells.

"Why not!" I yell frustrated.

"It's not done yet!" Peeta panics.

"Fine." I mumble and get hungry." Now I want cake."

I head over to the fridge and take out a slice of chocolate cake. I begin to eat it and I hear Finnick say," Katniss, we have to agree that if the baby is a boy you name it after your favorite person in the world. I, Finnick Odair. And If it's a girl you name the baby Finnicka."

We all burst out laughing and I shake my head.

**Two weeks later..**

We found out we were having a baby girl a week ago. I'm really happy. Peeta and I haven't thought of baby names yet, because he's too busy at the bakery finishing my cake with everyone. I never thought a cake can take that long to design.

I feel something move in my stomach and I freak out. I feel a move again and I smile. My baby is moving! I put my hand on my stomach and feel my baby kick.

I run over to the phone and dial peeta's number.

"hello?" Peeta answers.

"PEETA GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" I yell and the line goes dead. What happened?

He's missing this. Wait! Rye and Wheat are next door!

I run out the house and get in without knocking.

"Who is it?" I hear a call.

"The baby kicked!" I yell and they come running towards me.

"When!" They ask at the same time.

"Minutes maybe seconds ago, I don't remember!" I say excited and I feel the baby kick again. I put their hands on my stomach and the baby doesn't kick. I frown and say," She was just kicking."

"The baby hates us." they frown.

"No." I shake my head.

"It's not a problem." Rye smiless." We can just give the baby as many candy as it wants and we'll become the best uncles in the world."

"KATNISS!" I hear peeta's desperate yells.

"IN HERE!" I yell.

"I want to see his reaction. It's adorable." I giggle and they roll their eyes.

They walk back into the living room and peeta bursts through the door.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok? I tried running as fast as I could." Peeta says looking scared.

"We're fine." I smile." The baby just kicked."

He starts to frown and I see disappointment forms in his eyes.

"I missed it." He says in a whisper full of regret.

"No, I'm sure the baby will kick again." I try to cheer him up. He did miss it, though.

He sighs abit angry and gives me a quick kiss. He places one on my stomach and he says," I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" I ask abit angry.

"Out." He says and leaves the house. I follow after him.

"You know what I'm starting to think!" I yell in anger.

"What!" He snaps. I see he has anger in his eyes.

"I'm starting to think that you hate me." I say and I start to shake.

"I don't." He says with shock all over his face.

"It's ok to say you do." I say and tears escape my eyes.

"I don't." He says angry.

I turn around and walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch. Rye and Wheat raise their brows and I scowl. Peeta doesn't come in the house and I know that it's a bad sign.

"He's just really disappointed Kat. He really wanted to be present when the baby kicked." Rye says.

"Maybe he would've if he didn't spend all day at the bakery. He rarely has time for me!" I yell.

"There's a good explanation for that." Wheat says annoyed.

"Then what is it." I demand and cross me arms.

"Its for the cake." He says and I roll my eyes in frustration.

"Screw the fucking cake! I want him with me!" I yell and start to cry.

**Peeta's POV**

I march into the bakery and punch Haymitch. Everyone gasps and I snap.

"I can't do this anymore!" I yell." My daughter just kicked and I missed it!"

"Calm dow-" My dad begins.

"No!" I yell." I do want to propose to Katniss the best way possible but I haven't been by her side for at least a month! I only have at least an hour a day to spend with her and the baby! I'm missing everything!"

"We're almost done." Gale says and I sigh.

"Let's just finish up, so I can spend some time with her and the baby." I say and sit on a chair.

**Katniss's POV**

I finish another tub of ice cream and head upstairs. I slip on some sweats and a nasty old T-shirt. I take my hair out it's braid and lay down on the bed. Right when I'm about to go to sleep I hear a light knock on my door. I know it's peeta.

I don't answer and peeta knocks again.

"Katniss, I know you're in there, can I please come in?" He asks. So now he wants to spend time with me? I bite my lip to keep me from crying and don't answer.

I hear him sigh loudly and he says," I love you both. Goodnight."

I hear him walking away and I hug a pillow close to me. I close my eyes and I feel tears escape. Damn him.

...

I wake up and run a hand through my stomach.

"Hi baby." I say and it comes out in a whisper." I love you so much sweetie."

Tears stream down my face and I quickly wipe them. I go downstairs and see that my Uncle has a black eye.

"Where's Effie." I ask.

"In town." He grunts.

"Oh." I say and open the fridge. I reach for some ice cream but my uncle closes the door." What are you doing?"

"You're not allowed to eat ice cream for breakfast." He says.

"Yes I am." I say.

"No you're not." He says.

"Says who!" I yell.

"Says peeta." He growls.

"Peeta doesn't give a shit!" I yell and I sob.

"Yes he does!" My uncle yells annoyed.

"Whatever. I'm craving ice cream." I say and reach for the door but he smacks my hand away.

"Stop!" He yells and I loose it.

"Fuck you!" I yell and go upstairs. I'll just get something in town.

I put on some maternity clothes and some shoes. I braid leave my hair down and put on a coat. It's starting to get chilly.

I walk out the house and ignore his calls for me. I get into town and I see a woman and a man with a little girl.

"Can I get a chowate baw! Pweez Mommy!" The little girl begs and I smile.

"I don't know." The mom teases.

"Pweez Daddy!" The little girl begs.

"Ok." Her dad says and she squeals. She start to giggle and grabs a chocolate bar. My smile fades when I realize I'm probably going to be left alone.

I walk by a fruit stand and I instantly crave fruit. I buy some apples and oranges. I walk to the meadow and sit down. I bite into an apple and listen to the birds chirp. I can already imagine me teaching my little girl how to hunt.

For the next thirty minutes, I take my time and eat all the fruits. When I'm done I get up and walk back into the district. I throw my bag into a garbage can and walk back to the house. I get inside and see that Prim and the girls are here. Even Effie.

"What do you want." I snap.

"We came here to get you ready." Annie smiles.

**Peeta's POV**

"She doesn't want to talk to me." I say and put the covers over my head.

"That doesn't mean she stopped loving you." Finnick says and pulls the covers.

"I said leave me alone." I mutter.

"Peeta, we've been planning this for a month. It's time." Thresh says.

"She's not going to show up. She thinks I don't care about her or the baby." I sob.

"She's going to show up." Finnick says in a determined voice." Now get off that bed or I'll lay down and cuddle with you."

**Katniss's POV**

"I don't want to go." I snap.

"Quit being stubborn!" Johanna yells.

"I'm not going to a fucking restaurant when I'm nearly six months pregnant!" I yell.

"Please." Prim pleads." You won't be alone."

"Of course I won't. My daughter is going to be stuck with me." I snap.

"Quit being moody and put on this dress." Clove shoves a dress in my face.

**Peeta's POV**

"You already know the drill." My dad says and I nod.

"Don't act weird. She already suspects it." Katniss's Dad says and I nod.

"She's going to slap you." Haymitch laughs. What if Katniss is really mad at me and says no?

"What if she says no?" I ask.

"Then I get a shot with her after she gives birth." Wheat wiggles his brows and I glare at him." Calm down, I'm with Fox face."

"You better go, she's waiting for you." Gale says and all the guys give me good luck smiles.

**Katniss's POV**

"I look fat." I frown. I'm wearing a grey dress, that shows my bump. I'm wearing eye shadow and lip gloss only, according to Annie and the rest of the girls, I'm glowing. I just don't see it.

I'm wearing these pointy heels that my aunt Effie made me wear. She says it's supposed to make me look like a confident pregnant woman. Effie isn't here anymore. She left thirty minutes ago.

"You look stunning." The girls say shocked.

"Whatever. I don't know why peeta's even doing this." I sigh and rest a hand on my stomach.

"It's going to be really special. Trust me." Madge smiles.

"You're right. There's going to be food there." I tease them and they look shocked." I'm just kidding."

"Katniss, don't be mad at peeta. He's been working really hard on a cake, and we had to help." Mrs. Mellark says and I sigh.

"I'll try not to be." I say and sit on a chair.

"Thresh just texted me. Peeta's coming." Rue says.

"Are the guys with peeta?" I ask. I know that my dad and Haymitch went over to peeta's house, to play cards with Peeta's father.

"Yeah, they say that they need to make him as hot as Channing Tatum." Prim giggles.

"Finnick said that. It's obvious." Fox face laughs.

"Peeta looks hot without even trying." I say and they all smirk at me." It's true."

I turn around and blush. I hear the doorbell ring and all the girls squeal. They are all really excited about this. It's just Dinner. Right?

"Go!" The girls all shove me gently towards the door. I take in a shaky breathe and walk down the stairs.

I'm mad at peeta, I just don't know If I can keep it up. I can never stay mad at him for a long time.

I open the door and his blue eyes meet mine. His eyes widen abit and he says," K-Katniss, you look amazing."

"Thanks." I mumble." So do you."

We stand in awkward silence, so I decide to break it.

"Let's just go." I mumble and walk past him. I get in his car and put on my seat belt. I cross my arms and wait for him. He gets in the car minutes later and he starts it. He doesn't drive.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks softly.

I take a deep breathe in and let it out.

"I don't know." I say and look out the window.

He doesn't say anything but he starts to drive. This is going to be difficult. He doesn't drive into town. He drives to a dark road and I say," What are you doing? The town is the other way."

"We're not going into town. I wanted to spend sometime with you. Alone." He says.

"Oh, so now you want to spend time with me." I huff and sit back in my seat.

"Katniss, I'm sorry that I wasn't by your side." He says in a tone full of regret.

"Why weren't you. I'm starting to think It's not because of a cake." I snap.

"I'll explain later." He says.

"Fine." I mutter. I go back to looking out the window and ignoring him. I know I won't be able to stay mad at him for long. I'll end up forgiving him.

Peeta doesn't bother to make conversation because he knows that I'll give him short answers.

"Close your eyes." Peeta says, ten minutes later.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Just do it." He says giving me a pleading look. I haven't been very nice to peeta. I've snapped at him and all he did was respond in a calm voice.

"Ok." I say and close my eyes. I know I'm mad at him but I can't be bitchy me, to him, all the time.

I hear him get out the car.

**Peeta's POV**

I get to the place the guys help me set up, and dial Finnick's phone number.

"Did you propose already?" He asks and I hear noises in the back round.

"No, she's still mad at me. I don't think I should do it until we're good." I say. It kills me not to do this right now, but I want her to be happy when I propose. She's currently mad at me, and knowing Katniss, I don't want her to say yes out of sympathy.

"Quit being a idiot and do it! What if this is the only chance you got peeta! You've been planning this for a month and you're just going to drop it?" Finnick says in an angry tone.

"Finnick, she's mad, I can't just ask her-" I begin.

"Yes she's mad, but she doesn't hate you." Finnick says.

"I'm going to ask her." I say determined." In the middle of dinner, I'm going to ask her."

"There you go!" He cheers." No get off the phone and go get your future wife!"

"Ok, thanks finn." I click and run back to the car. I see that Katniss is abit impatient and I jog over to her side. I open the door and she snaps.

"That took long!" She says frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I was just making sure everything was good to go." I say and see that her seat belt is tooken off. Her baby bump is showing and I smile.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She says impatient.

"Sorry." I say and help her out. I close the door and lead her to the Gazebo, the guys help me build. We hung lights and made the inside look nice. There's a small table in the middle with two chairs. My dad cooked everything for us, it's in a basket. Around the Gazebo, are small flowers.

Everything's dark, so she won't know.

"Open your eyes." I tell her and she does. She looks confused and I laugh.

"You wanted to show me the dark?" She asks.

"No. Stay here." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek. It's been a month, with one week, since Katniss and I kissed, or were intimate. I miss kissing her.

I head to the back and turn on the lights. I hear Katniss's gasp and I smile. There's more to come, and little does she know.

**Katniss's POV**

I sit on a chair and peeta pushes it in. He walks over to a corner and picks up a basket. I see that he takes out liquor and he frowns.

"Haymitch must have slipped it in." He says.

"Why would Haymitch do that?" I ask and his eyes go wide.

"I'll- I'll explain later." He says. I decide to drop it.

"Ok." I say. The bottle of liquor looks good. It shouldn't hurt the baby if I take a small sip...

I reach over for the bottle and peeta throws it into the darkness. I hear the sound of the bottle breaking and I flinch.

"You can't drink Katniss. You're pregnant." He says abit angry.

"I'm sorry, it just looked good." I say ashamed and play with the end of my hair. I'm a horrible mother.

"Cravings." Peeta chuckles and takes out food.

Peeta and I eat and talk. He cracks jokes here and there which causes me to laugh really hard. It's as if we never fought. It's like were ourselves for the first time.

While he goes and gets desert I remember something.

"Peeta, we haven't thought of baby names." I panic.

"Why don't we think of some now." He says in an excited voice and hands me a cupcake.

I eat it and say with a full mouth," What do you have in mind?"

Peeta laughs and he eats his own.

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders and I know he's lying. I have thought of a baby name and It's horrible. There's no way I'm naming my baby violet. It just doesn't seem to suite her.

"Please tell me." I beg.

"I sort of like them name, um, lily." He says in a whisper. Lily. I love it.

"I like it." I say and he smiles." No, I love it."

"Really?" He says and I see excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah." I nod." Lily Mellark. It has a nice ring."

Peeta smiles and I realize that we haven't kissed for a least a month. He's been at the bakery and I've been moody. I get off my seat and go towards peeta. I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me. I hug him and say," I missed this."

"Me too." He says and kisses the top of my head. I guess I'm not mad at him anymore, but that kiss on the head wasn't enough. I put a hand on the back of his neck and pull him down. Our lips meet and I feel alive.

He pushes me against him closer and I do the same. I sit on his lap and his hands go to the bottom of my back. We continue to kiss and he starts to kiss me all over my neck. I can't help but moan really loud. Damn hormones.

"What was that?" Peeta teases and pulls back.

"Hormones." I say and smash my lips against his.

"Katniss, wait." Peeta says out of breath. I open my eyes and see that his eyes are dark. His voice is also abit deeper.

"What is it?" I ask. He gets up and sets me down on the seat. I see him run a hand through his hair nervously and he sticks his hand in his pocket. he takes something out and gets down on one knee. He opens a small box and it reveals a ring.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you from the moment you walked through homeroom. I remember the way you had your hair in a braid and that grey v neck shirt, with skinny jeans. You looked beautiful and still are. I love your stubbornness, how caring and protective you are. I would say more but I know you don't want to be here for several extra hours." He says and I smile." I love you a lot Katniss. What I feel, is indescribable but it's amazing. I know we've been through a lot, but that doesn't make me love you less, it makes me love you even more. I know I have been ignoring you for the past weeks and I'm sorry. I've been too busy planning the best way to propose to you. You deserve the best. I haven't been there enough for you and our daughter the past month but I swear that's going to change. You and lily are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears escape my eyes and he finally asks the question.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" He asks and I burst into loud sobs. I wipe my tears and slap him hard across the face.

He looks shocked for a minute and I say," That's for ignoring us."

He seems devastated.

I smile and say," Peeta Mellark, the answer to your question is yes. I will marry you."

He has the biggest smile on his face and puts the ring on my finger. It's perfect.

He puts his hands on my lower back and pushes me against him. Our lips meet and I smile. I wrap my arms around him and open my eyes as we kiss. I look at my ring and examine it. It's beautiful. I wonder how much it cost peeta.

"Peeta." I say and break away.

"yeah." He smiles.

" I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this ring. You could've bought me-" I begin but he cuts me off. He kisses me hard and it leaves me breathless. I hear him moan and I pull him closer. We start to kiss harder and our breathing becomes heavy.

I pull away and say," Does anyone ever come here?"

"No." He says in a husky voice.

"Turn off the lights. Just to be safe." I say and he takes off running. In less than ten seconds the lights turn off and he rushes back to me. We start to kiss again and he lays us down on the floor.

_Two hours later..._

I rest my head on peeta's chest and listen to his heart beat slowing down. That was just... wow.

I wouldn't be surprised if every single person in the district heard my yells.

"That was amazing." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the fore head.

"I know." I say and he rests a hand on my stomach. I feel a move and I feel peeta tense up. The baby kicked and he felt it.

Peeta sits us up and I see he has a smile on his face. He places his hands on my stomach again and the baby moves. I have a feeling our daughter recognizes her daddy.

"I love you, lily." Peeta says and plants a kiss on my stomach. I smile and he gives me a long kiss. He whispers in my ear," You know we can stay here abit longer."

"Well what else did you have planned?" I ask and reach for my dress and peeta stops me.

"I don't mind staying here. We can finish everything tomorrow." He suggests. I like the sound of that.

The rest of the night we do some... activities. We go to sleep around five in the morning exhausted. We had to get dressed on go to his car. We slept in the trunk. It was uncomfortable but peeta made me use him as a body pillow.

I wake up and see sunlight streaming in through the window. I see that peeta's arms are around me in a protective way. I smile and look up. He's sleeping.

I place a hand on his chest and feel his heart beat. It's so calm. I see that ring on my finger and smile. Peeta and I are engaged.

I take all this in for awhile, but peeta wakes up. He releases his grip around me and I frown. I hear him yawn. I close my eyes and act like I'm asleep.

I feel peeta place his arms around me again.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be asleep if you want me to hug you." Peeta says and I smile. I open my eyes and look up at him." Morning."

"Morning." He smiles and I give him a long kiss.

When we break away I rest my head back on peeta's chest and stare at the ring. It's beautiful. Peeta places a hand over mine, and a hand on my stomach. This is peaceful.

"We're getting married, real or not real?" He asks.

"Real." I say and smile.

Peeta lets go of my hand and lifts up my chin. I look up at him and see that his blue eyes are filled with love.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say and our lips meet. I tangle my hands in his hair and feel lily kick again. I feel peeta smile and we break away. Peeta's hand goes to the spot where lily continues to kick and I smile. I place my hand over his and feel her movements.

"She's going to be a hunter, just like her mom." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well than we're going to give you a mini peeta, so you can teach him how to bake." I say and he looks at me in shock.

"You'd give us more kids?" He asks and raises a brow.

I nod and he gives me a hard kiss.

"You'll just have to wait a while." I say.

"It'll be worth it." he says and his phone starts to ring.

"Hello." He answers.

**Peeta's POV**

"How'd it go." I hear Finnick say. I hear impatient voices and I decide to tease them.

"She said no." I try to sound depressed and Katniss raises a brow. I give her a look and she instantly knows what I'm doing.

I hear Finnick telling them and then there's shouts.

"Where are you? Where's Katniss?" I hear Effie say.

"I'm out, I don't know where Katniss is though." I say.

"I'm sorry man, I thought she was going to say yes." Finnick says.

"It's fine, at least I'll get to see my little girl if Katniss lets me." I say and she gives me a scowl. I give her a soft kiss and Finnick says," Where are you?"

"Out." I say and Katniss kisses me harder.

"Peeta, are you kissing someone?" Finnick asks.

"No." I moan as Katniss places kisses on my chest.

"Peeta quit having sex and answer me. Where are you?" Finnick says and I hear gasps in the back round.

"Out." I say and kiss Katniss harder.

Finnick sighs annoyed and he says," I didn't think you would turn out to be like this."

"I'll be home soon, you'll meet the new girl I'm with." I say and Katniss starts to pull on my shirt.

"Fine." Finnick mutters and he clicks. I pin Katniss to the floor and say," That wasn't very nice."

"I can say the same thing about you Mr. Mellark." She says.

"We're even." I say and she smiles. I kiss her again and Katniss pulls away," Peeta, I'm, um, I'm hungry."

She blushes and I chuckle. I kiss her cheek and say," Let's go get you some food."

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta took me to town and bought breakfast. After we ate, he took me to the flower dome. Where he first saw my ass.

Then he took me to the zoo and it was really funny. When we went to see the monkeys, we went up to the glass. There was a monkey there and every time peeta moved the monkey would follow him. I thought it was funny and cute. I teased peeta and told him that even the animals go head over heels for him.

After, peeta got us lunch and I ate a lot. When we were done with lunch, which was an hour in a half later, peeta took me to the movies. We saw a action move, because he knows I hate romance movies. when the movie was done, peeta said that we have to wait awhile, in order to go to the next place. So for a couple of hours, we were doing some ' activities' in the back of the car.

When the sun was setting, peeta drove us over to a flower field. We watched the sunset, laying down and then he got up. he came back five minutes later and he told me to look up. I did and I saw fire works going off. There were words though.

It read,' I love you.'

We continued with our ' activities' after, and watched the stars. Right now, peeta is carrying me back to the car.

Today has been exhausting, but really fun.

I fall asleep on the ride home.

**Peeta's POV**

I want to surprise everyone so I leave Katniss in the car. She's asleep.

I get in the house and I see everyone shooting me nasty glares.

"It's about time you got home. " My mother snaps." I would have never thought you would be that type of man Peeta!"

"Mom, calm down." I say.

"Where's this girl. I want to meet her." Jo says.

"She's in the car, but before I can bring her in I wanted to say that she's really tired so give her some space." I say.

"So tired." Clove says and plays with a knife. How hasn't she cut herself on accident?

"I'll bring her in then." I say and see that Katniss's dad is shooting me death glares.

" I haven't seen Katniss all day, do you know the last place you seen her?" He asks coldly.

"No." I shake my head and leave the house.

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss, baby, wake up." I hear peeta's voice.

"No." I groan.

"Come on, please." He says.

"No." I say and hear a click.

I feel someone's arms around me and feel myself floating.

"Where are you taking me?" I groan.

"To bed." He says and I snuggle in his chest.

The baby starts to kick and I wake up.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, with her punching my insides." I chuckle.

Peeta opens the door with a hand and all eyes are on us.

"I thought you said Katniss ran!" Johanna yells in anger.

"I wanted to surprise you." Peeta says and I smile.

"We're getting married!" I yell and everyone smiles.

I got pulled away form peeta's arms and I'm being hugged by everyone. When I'm done giving hugs the girls pull me to the living room.

"Kitty, do I need to show you how to walk?" Finnick smirks.

"No." I blush.

"You and Peeta are so nasty." Gale says and we turn red.

"Shut up Gale." I say and sit down on the couch. I take off the heels and I'm getting asked hundreds of questions per second.

"Have you guys settled on a date yet?" Rue asks.

I look over at peeta and he says," It's up to you Kat."

"I want to get married after I give birth." I say and everyone nods.

"But when you are completely healed because peeta won't be able to-" Finnick begins and annie slaps him.

"Finnick Odair! You be respectful!" Annie yells and we snicker.

Finnick smiles and says," You look so hot when you're angry."

"Ok, I want to go to sleep." I try to get up but I cant. Everyone laughs and I scowl. This isn't funny. Peeta helps me up and my dad says pulls me into another hug.

"My little girl is getting married." He says.

"Yeah." I say and hug him.

**3 in a half months later...**

**( Katniss is nine months pregnant. If I'm even right... )**

My back, feet, and legs hurt. But that doesn't stop me from going to the woods. I struggle to get up, so I roll on my side. When I'm up, I feel peeta move beside me. I have been staying at peeta's house for months. He and I want to be together every minute possible.

"Where are you going?" He asks lazily.

"To the woods." I say.

"Katniss, you can go into labor at any minute." Peeta says abit a wake now.

"I'm just going for an hour." I say frustrated. Ever since I hit nine months, peeta hasn't let me out of his sight. I can't even go throw the trash away, by myself, unless I have someone with me.

"Anything can happen in an hour." He says.

"I want to go!" I complain.

"I'll go with you." He says frustrated.

"You're too loud!" I yell.

"I can't let you go alone." Peeta says.

"I've barely had time to myself this past month, it's frustrating." I say." I just want one hour in the woods, that's all I'm asking."

Peeta sighs in defeat. He knows that he's been very protective of me.

"Fine, one hour." Peeta says and hands me his phone." But if anything happens call me. If you're not back by one hour, I'm looking for you myself."

"Deal." I say and start to change. I look down and see that my stomach has gotten bigger, and so have my boobs. When I'm fully dressed, I put on my shoes.

"Can you please tie my shoes?" I ask peeta. He nods and starts to tie my shoes. When he's done, he places a kiss on my stomach and my cheek.

"I love you both." He says and gives me a hug.

"We love you too." I say and he smiles. I break away and he says," Don't take too long."

"I'll try not to." I call back and grab a cheese bun as I head out the house. I walk to the woods and get there in what seems to be twenty minutes. I walk deep in the woods and listen to the birds chirp. I smile and hear peeta's phone going off. I take it out and see that it's turning off. Peeta probably forgot to charge it.

I walk about further into the woods and feel myself peeing. What? I look down and see that it's not pee, It's water. My water broke. I'm going into labor. How am I supposed to get help? I'm alone in the woods.

* * *

**Author's note: So what did you think? I hope you all liked it and enjoy your week ends. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I don't think this is going to be the last chapter. The next one ,probably, will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Ok, take a deep breath Katniss. You can do this, just walk back to the district. I'm really deep into the woods, I don't think I'll make it that far.

"Damn Katniss, think positive." I hiss at myself and turn around. I head back to the district and five minutes of walking, I get a contraction.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my stomach. I would've fell, if it hadn't been for that tree. When the contraction passes, I walk as fast as I can.

**Peeta's POV**

She hasn't answered the phone. Is she ok?

"Peeta calm down, she needs time to herself." Wheat says.

"What if some thing is happening to-" I begin.

"Nothing is going to happen." Wheat says.

I have a feeling that something is happening. Am I just being paranoid?

**Katniss's POV**

I get another contraction and this one makes me yell. I drop to my knees and hold my stomach.

"Catnip?" I hear behind me and see gale.

"No it's the tooth fairy." I roll my eyes and wipe sweat from my fore head." Of course its me."

"What's wrong?" He rushes over to me and helps me up.

"My water broke." I say and he starts freaking out.

"What do I do? Should I call peeta? Should I-" He panics.

"Take me to a hospital." I mutter and he carries me bridal style." Do you have a phone?"

"No." He shakes his head and he takes off running. I'm surprised he hasn't tripped. Ten minutes pass and I get another contraction, it's worse than the last one.

I grab onto his bicep and squeeze it.

He yells in pain and I feel a tear slide out my eye.

"It's ok, we're almost there." He says and I know he's panicking. We get to the hospital in less than five minutes. Gale is a fast runner.

I'm a sweaty mess. I want peeta! He has to be here!

"I need help!" Gale yells and nurses come rushing to me. They put me in a wheelchair and I try to fight them off.

"I'm not going anywhere without peeta!" I yell and they take me away." I want peeta!"

"Calm down! I'll call him!" Gale calls after me.

**Peeta's POV**

I pace the living room floor.

"Peeta, I'm sure she's fine." My dad says.

"It's been an hour and twenty minutes." I say and give up." I'm going to look for her."

"Pe-" My mom begins but the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say quickly.

"Peeta!" Gale yells in panic." It's Katniss!"

"What's wrong? Is she ok?!" I yell. I shouldn't have let her go. I should've forced her to stay.

"She's in labor." He says.

**Katniss's POV**

I'm in a hospital gown and laying on a hospital bed. I have needles in my arm, and I'm sweating. There's a nurse with me, keeping me company.

I get another contraction, which causes me to yell like I'm being murdered.

The nurse comes up to me and holds my hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you can." She says and I do. The contraction passes and I say," How long until I push?"

"We have to wait for the doctor." She says and she gives me a sorry look.

It's ok Katniss, focus. Think about having lily in your arms after this. Think about-

"Mrs. Everdeen, how are you?" The doctor asks and steps into the room.

"Horrible." I say out of breath.

"It's normal." He chuckles and I scowl in between deep breathes." Let's see how you're doing."

He does some things, that I'm not ok with him doing but I have to remember he's just checking to see how far I am.

"You're only two centimeters." he says." You have to be ten."

"I want to push now!" I yell and hold onto the railings.

"Mrs. Everdeen calm down!" The nurse says and holds me down. Where is peeta? I look down and see that my engagement ring is still on. That's good.

The doctor and nurse have me sit back and take deep breathes.

"Where is my fiancé?" I pant.

"He's-" the doctor begins and someone bursts through the door.

"Oh my god Katniss!" Peeta yells and runs over to my side. He holds my hand and kisses it. I see that his eyes are filled with different emotions." I got stuck in traffic! Everyone's worried!"

"I'm- AHHH!" I yell and squeeze peeta's hand real hard.

Peeta whispers calm words in my ear and It pisses me off.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yell and squeeze my eyes shut. I try to hold back tears but it's impossible. They slip down my eyes and feel something on my fore head. When the pain has passed I open my eyes and see that peeta is wiping seat off my face with a rag." I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's ok." He smiles and I see that it's fake. I know that he's in pain because of something.

I give him a long kiss and he returns it. I have to break away minutes later because I get another contraction.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" I yell and squeeze peeta's hand harder than last time.

"You're still two centimeters." The doctor says calmly.

I groan and peeta says," What is there to do to ease the pain?"

"Massages always seem to relax." The doctor says and peeta stands up. He rubs my shoulders and says," Deep breaths Kat."

**Haymitch's POV**

I hear Katniss's yells and I see Jackson looking nervous.

"Dad, she just has contractions." Prim says.

"I know." He says.

**Katniss's POV**

It's been thirty minutes and I'm only four centimeters. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep.

I find my eyes starting to close and the nurse shakes my shoulder.

"Kat, stay awake." Peeta says and holds my hand.

"I just- I just want to go to sleep." I say and turn to him. He has fear in his eyes." I'm tired."

"No Kat, stay with me." Peeta says.

"Always." I smile and kiss his hand.

"Mr. Mellark, can I have a word with you?" The nurse asks peeta.

"I don't want to leave her side." Peeta says and keeps his eyes on me. He pats sweat off my fore head and the nurse says," It's urgent. We'll be in here."

"Ok." Peeta says and gives me a long kiss. The nurse takes him to a corner and she whispers something to peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

"What is it?" I whisper.

"If Katniss is having the same symptoms after birth, there's a possibility she may- may- well, may not make it." The nurse stutters.

"What?" I panic and I feel my eyes widen.

"It rarely happens, I'm sure she'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know." The nurses says and I nod.

**Katniss's POV**

Three hours have passed and I'm currently seven centimeters. I see that peeta's hair is a mess.

Peeta hasn't let go of my hand at all. He gives me a kiss on the fore head and says," You can do this Kat."

"It's too hard." I groan in pain.

"Just think about Lily." He says and gives me a long kiss.

Another two hours pass and it's finally time.

"Mrs. Everdeen, start pushing." The doctor says and I start to freak out.

"It's ok Kat, I'll be here with you." Peeta says and kisses my hand.

"One two three, push!" The doctor says and I push and yell.

"Deep breathes." Peeta reminds me.

I take deep breathes and try to relax seconds later.

"You're doing good." Peeta says." I love you."

"I love you too." I say and squeeze his hand.

"Again!" The doctor yells and I push harder. This hurts a lot.

For the next five minutes, I scream, cry, and push.

"I see our baby Kat, one more time." Peeta says.

I push again and yell. I don't hear crying.

"What's wrong? Where's my baby?" I say out of breathe. Everything is blury.

I make out the words, trouble and breathing.

"Where's my baby!" I cry and I hear peeta yelling at someone.

I look down and see that there's a lot of blood. The room spins and I shut my eyes. I hear the heart monitor beeping.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I hear a nurse say.

**Peeta's POV**

"I want to go!" I yell and I'm being pushed back by doctor's.

"Mr. Mellark, we'll try our hardest to make sure your daughter is fine." The doctor says and I get pushed back by male nurses.

She's having trouble breathing.

I fall to my knees and cry. Please let her be ok.

I see Katniss's bed coming out of her room, and there's yelling.

"Her heart is slowing down, get her to room-" A nurse yells.

"Katniss!" I yell and run over to her. Her eyes are closed." Don't leave me Kat."

"Sir, you need to go in the waiting room." A male nurse pushes me back.

"That's my fiancé and daughter!" I yell and push him to the floor. I run and I get pulled back again.

"If you don't calm down, we're going to have to sedate you." A nurse struggles. I can't be sedated, I need to be awake. I stop struggling and they escort me to the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asks, when he sees me.

I take a deep breathe and no words come out. I'm crying really loud, and fall on my knees.

Katniss might die, and Lily is having trouble breathing. I might loose them both!

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Annie asks and walks over to me. She places a hand on my back and I sob.

"The baby is having trouble breathing." I say and everyone gasps." Katniss's heart is slowing down."

I see that prim and her father have tears streaming down their faces.

**Katniss's POV**

I hear a loud, long beeping sound and it's annoying. I hear the word clear.

**Peeta's POV**

I pace the living room floor and run a hand through my hair.

"Mr. Mellark." The doctor says and I walk over to him.

"How are they?" I ask quickly.

The doctor has some type of look on his face that I can't really read.

"I have some good news and some bad news." He says.

"What's the good news?" I hear my dad ask.

"The baby is now fine, she's breathing but we'll have to keep an eye on her." The doctor says and I feel abit of weight getting off my shoulders.

"What's the bad news?" Johanna asks.

"I-I-" The doctor stutters.

"Say it!" Clove yells.

"Mrs. Everdeen didn't make it. She died of.. exhaustion." He says and I feel my heart shatter.

"No, it's not real." I mutter and cry.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor leaves and I fall to my knees. Katniss can't be dead. She can't.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry." Gale says and places a hand on my back.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and swat his hand away. I get up and start to throw chairs at the walls.

"Peeta calm down!" Katniss's father says in a trembling voice." She didn't leave you. She left half of her behind in Lily."

I slide down the wall and cry.

"It's going to be ok." Prim sniffs." We'll help you, Katniss would have wanted it that way."

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up surrounded in white. Where am I?

I see two little girls, in white dresses, playing jump rope. I walk over to them and they smile.

"Hi Katniss." The girls giggle.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"He told us." The girls say.

"Who?" I ask.

"God." One of the girls says." You have to go back."

"go back where?" I ask confused.

"Go back to your baby and fiancé. Family, friends." The other little girl says.

"How?" I ask and look around.

"Close your eyes and count to ten." She says and I do.

"One...two...three...four...five..six...seven...ei ght...nine...ten." She says and I feel myself floating.

I hear talking and I open my eyes. I see that I'm in a hospital room with machines around me. Where's peeta? Where's lily? Lily! Where's my baby!

"Where's my baby?" I ask the nurses that are talking in a corner. They turn around and see me. Their eyes widen and they both collapse on the floor. I get up slowly and blood falls all over the floor.

"Ca- Mrs. Everdeen! You're alive!" The doctor yells in shock.

"Where's my baby?" I ask the doctor.

"She's fine, she had trouble breathing but she's fine." He says shocked.

I try to walk but it hurts me so much.

"Lay down, I'll get some help for you." The doctor rushes over to me. He helps lay me down and I say," Where's my fiancé?"

"Oh.." He trails off.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's not in the best state at the moment." He says looking sorry.

"Can I see him?" I ask the doctor.

"No." He shakes his head." Not right now."

"Can I see my baby?" I ask and he shakes his head again." It's my baby, and fiancé! I want to see them!"

"You need to rest as long as possible." The doctor says in a calm voice.

"I just need to see them." I sob.

The doctor sighs and he says," Clean up abit and I'll let you see your fiancé for a little. I don't know about your baby. You may not see your baby until she can breathe on her own, or until you can walk again."

"She can't breathe!" I panic.

"She was having trouble breathing but she's fine." He says and I calm down." I'll go see what I can do."

"Thank you." I say and he nods. I turns over to the nurses passed out on the floor and he says," Sleeping on the job?"

"No, they sort of fainted when they saw me." I say." Why did they faint?"

"Mrs. Everdeen, you were dead for five minutes, and you woke up. Anyone could faint at the sight of that." He says." I'll go get you some help, and maybe for these two as well."

**Peeta's POV**

I sit there, watching lily sleep. She looks a lot like Katniss. It's going to be hard raising her but I'll do my hardest to be a good dad. I'm sure Katniss would have wanted it that way.

Katniss. I miss her. She didn't get to see lily at all.

Tears slide down my face and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find my mom.

"She's beautiful." She says and I nod.

"She looks like Katniss." My voice cracks.

"I know." My moms says in a trembling voice.

I see lily scowl for abit and I smile.

"She has her scowl." I say and my mom smiles.

"She does." My mom says.

"Mr. Mellark, can I have a word with you?" The doctor asks.

"I want to be here with my daughter, it can wait." I snap. He didn't do enough to keep Katniss alive.

"It's important." He presses on.

"What's important." I stand up and turn to him.

"Katniss is alive." He says.

**Katniss's POV**

I get changed into a new hospital gown. The nurses told me that I died of exhaustion.

I'm currently getting needles poked into my arm. I get some weird thing on my finger and I get some circle stickers on my chest. They clip wires on them and I hear the heart monitor come to life.

"You're fiancé is on his way." The doctor says.

"Thank you." I say and he nods. He motions for the nurses to leave and I lay back. I feel tired.

I feel my eyes start to close but the sound of a door opening causes me to open my eyes quickly. I look over and see peeta staring at me. He doesn't move a muscle.

"What?" I ask and he runs over to me. He places kisses all over my face and I hear him cry.

"I thought I lost you, Kat." He sobs and I wrap my arms around him.

"You didn't." I say and feel myself wanting to cry. We hold each other for a long time.

"Where's lily?" I sniff and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"She's here." Peeta says and strokes my hair. I see that his eyes are filled with joy and happiness.

"I heard that she was having trouble breathing." I say and tears stream down my face.

"She's fine." Peeta says and kisses me all over the face again.

"I didn't get to see her." I sob and he holds me.

"You'll see her." He says.

"I want to see her now." I pout and it comes out in a whisper.

"I've gotten word that you can't because you need to rest, and lily needs to be watched by the nurses to make sure she's not having trouble." Peeta says and I notice a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I want to see her." I cry and he gives me a kiss on the lips. He pulls back slowly and he says," You will."

I sob and he says," If I were the doctor, I'd let you see her."

I sniff and he says," Try to rest."

I shake my head and he lays me down.

"Can you describe her for me?" I ask peeta and he smiles.

"Close your eyes." Peeta says and I close them." She has your dark hair and my eyes."

I smile and he continues.

"She has your scowl, nose and chin." He says.

"What does she have of you?" I ask.

"She has my cheeks." He says.

"How much did she weigh?" I ask.

I hear him smile and he says," seven pounds, ten ounces."

I smile and I feel myself falling in a deep sleep.

...

I wake up to whispers. I slowly open my eyes and see bright. I put a hand over my eyes and I hear gasps. I look over and see that peeta is gone.

"Peeta." I panic and a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"We made him go down to get something to eat. He's been stressing over you and lily a lot." Mrs. Mellark says.

"Has he gotten any sleep at all?" I ask and no one answers." Why didn't you guys sent him to sleep?"

"We tried but he wouldn't listen." Prim says and runs to me. She hugs me and I kiss the top of her head. My dad gwraps his arms around us and prim cries," I thought you were gone forever."

"You know me, I wouldn't leave you." I say and feel tears streaming down my face.

I feel a pair of lips on my fore head.

"I love you." My dad says hoarsely.

"I love you both." I sob. I release them and motion rye, wheat, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark over. I pull them into a tight hug and I cry violently.

"Breathe, we don't want you to die of suffocation now." Rye teases and I punch him with a free hand. Wheat chuckles and I smile.

I hear Mrs. Mellark sobbing and I pat her back.

"I'm so glad you're back." Mr. Mellark pulls back. He wipes a couple of his tears and he says," We better go, there's other people who still want to see you."

"We'll be back." Rye says and leaves the room. Everyone follows and I sit there in silence for a while. Johanna runs into the room and jumps onto my bed. She pulls me into a big hug and start to cry really loud.

"YOU BITCH! YOU LEFT!" She sobs into my shoulder.

"But I came back." I cry with her.

We cry and the rest of our friends come in.

The girls attack me with hugs and we all cry together. When they pull away the boys give me big bear hugs.

When they pull away Finnick says," So are you going to thank me?"

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For helping you come back to life. I kissed you and you woke up." He says and I can feel horror cross my face.

"What?" I mutter.

He bursts out laughing and says, " I'm kidding."

I sigh in relief and everyone laughs.

"You look tired." Thresh says and sits on the edge of my bed.

"You try giving birth to a baby." I smile abit.

"I'm fine." He shakes his head.

"Have you seen lily?" I ask and the all smile.

"She has your hair and peeta's eyes. It's the most adorable thing on earth!" Madge squeals, with annie.

I frown. I haven't seen her at all.

"Cheer up, you'll see her soon." Johanna says.

"Where's Haymitch and Effie?" I ask.

"They went to go buy lily some baby clothes." Madge says and I smack myself with my hand.

"I can't believe peeta and I forgot to go shopping for baby stuff! I'm a horrible mother!" I yell and sob. My hormones are still all over the place.

"It's ok." The girls try to comfort me but it doesn't help.

I start to sob and the guys give me bear hugs.

"Kit Kat, you're a great mom." Finnick says.

"No I'm not! I don't even know how my own daughter looks like!" I yell in anger.

No one says anything. I hear a door open.

"I got back from- what's going on?" Peeta asks and comes to my side. He wipes my tears away and says," What's wrong?"

"Me, that's what's wrong!" I yell in anger.

Everyone leaves the room to give peeta and I some privacy.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks and I shake my head. I sob and cover my face with my hands.

"What do you mean." Peeta says and removes my hands from my face.

"I'm a horrible mother peeta! I forgot to buy my own daughter some baby clothes!" I yell at him.

"It's my fault, maybe If I were home with you some more-" Peeta begins.

"It's both our faults." I say and sniff.

"I'll fix this, ok." He says and kisses me cheek.

"Ok." I sniff and wrap my arms around his neck." I love you."

"I love you too." He says and gives me a long kiss on the lips.

"Katniss, you're awake dear!" I hear Effie's chirps and her heels clicking against the floor.

Peeta pulls back and gives me a small smile. I smile back and Effie gives me a hug. I see that my uncle grunts and nods my direction.

"I have a surprise for you!" She squeals and grabs a bag. She takes out a ball of what looks like cotton." Do you love it!"

"Uh," I look over at peeta and see that he's studying it." What's that?"

"Oh this is a dress for lily!" She chirps." It's in style."

I hold back a laugh and peeta says," Thank you Effie, she's still too small to fit into this but we'll save it for when she gets bigger."

Haymitch is dying of laughter in the corner and I scowl at him.

"You can thank me for what I chose for you and ass grabber." Haymitch says and throws me a box." Open it."

I open the box and it reveals some pink baby clothes, with a light pink bib. She has some bottles in here and more stuff.

"Thank you." I start to cry.

"Just go back to being stubborn and we're even." Haymitch says and I laugh abit.

"Oh! Katniss, I got you a little something too! Peeta's going to like it a lot." Effie winks at him and he blushes. Haymitch starts to laugh and she gives me a bag." Go ahead."

I look in the bag and I feel myself starting to laugh uncontrollably. There's a bra that looks like it has blobs of cotton glued to it. Same thing with the underwear.

"What?" Peeta says and looks in the bag. He start to laugh and Effie looks mad.

"Looking like a chicken is in style." Haymitch says and we laugh even more. Effie turns red and she says," I was just trying to help!"

She is. I stop laughing and I say," I'm sorry Effie. This is really nice of you. Thank you."

She smiles and says," Oh, anytime dear."

"Thank you too Haymitch." I say.

"No problem." he says.

"Thank you Effie, Haymitch." Peeta says and they say,' you're welcome.'

"You'll like what The girls got for you Katniss." Haymitch smirks and Effie hands me a bag. I look in it and I turn beet red. There's a really lacy and small, bra and underwear. I shut the bag and Haymitch laughs uncontrollably. Effie giggles and Peeta raises a brow.

"I'm not wearing this, if that's what you're thinking." I say and toss peeta the bag. His eyes widen when he looks inside but then his face falls.

"Don't tease the boy, wear it for him!" Effie says.

"No!" I yell and cross my arms.

"She'll come to her senses." Haymitch says and winks at me. I scowl and peeta looks abit disappointed.

"Oh! Katniss can I plan your wedding?" Effie asks in a giddy voice.

I don't see why not. I look at peeta and he nods at me.

"yes, you can." I say and she yells in excitement so loud.

"We have so much to do! We have to find a date! We have to figure out invitations, a place for the weeding, the reception-" Effie begins.

"Can we do this when Katniss gets out the hospital?" Peeta asks, reading my thoughts. I mouth out a 'thank you' and he nods.

"Ok." Effie smiles.

"Good luck with her." Haymitch grunts and takes a seat in an armchair.

"Wait!" I remember something. I want Finnick to be the wedding conductor.

"What?" Effie says.

"Finnick should be the wedding conductor." I say and peeta smiles abit.

He chuckles and says," Let's just hope he doesn't embarrass us."

"It's settled!" Effie smiles.

_3 days later..._

I get to see lily today. I'm nervous and excited. Today is also the day, we both get to go home. Peeta says he has a surprise for me, I wonder what it is.

"Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, you may come in now." The doctor says. I hold onto peeta's hand and he gives me a reassuring kiss. We get into a small room, filled with babies. I see one baby that catches my attention. She has dark hair and blue eyes. She's sucking on her finger and staring at the ceiling. I instantly know that's lily.

I walk over to her and turn to the doctor.

"You may pick her up. She is going home with you, after all." The doctor smiles. I look down at lily and she stares at me with those big blue eyes. I burst into tears and peeta holds me.

"She's beautiful." I sob and he chuckles.

"I know. Just like her mom." He says and kisses my fore head. he pulls back and wipes my tears." Go on, carry her."

"Have you carried her?" I ask him.

"I'll carry her after you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"P-" I begin.

"Katniss, please, for me." Peeta says and begs. I smile and give him a short kiss. I look back down at lily and see that she's wrapped up in a pink blanket. I carefully lift her up and hold her in my arms. She grabs onto the end of my braid with her tiny hand. I smile and try to fight tears.

"Hi lily, I'm your mommy." I sniff. I turn to peeta and see that he has a goofy smile on his face. I laugh and give lily a kiss on the fore head." Mommy, loves you."

"And daddy." Peeta says and I smile.

"And daddy." I smile. I give her one last kiss on the cheek. Peeta must be dying to hold her.

I turn to peeta and pass her to him. He takes her from my arms and holds her.

He looks down at her and I see his eyes are filled with love.

"hi Lily, I love you. I'm your daddy peeta." He smiles at her and fixes the blanket around her. Lily grabs one of peeta's fingers in her tiny hand and I start to cry. She's so adorable.

I see that a tear has escaped peeta's eyes, but he has a big smile on his face. He gives lily a kiss on the cheek and says," I love you sweetie."

Lily starts making some gurgling noises and we laugh. Peeta passes her back to me and says," Let's go home."

"Ok." I smile and hold lily in my arms. We walk out the hospital and into peeta's car. I see that he's bought a baby car seat for lily.

"I'll put her in, you sit down." Peeta says and I pass lily to him. He smiles down at her and I smile. I go to the front and wince when I sit down. Peeta is in the back, strapping lily in her seat. he makes sure everything is in place for the third time.

"Peeta, she's going to be fine." I tell him.

"I'm just making sure." He says and gives lily a kiss on the fore head.

He closes the door and lily starts to cry. Peeta opens to door again and tries to calm her down.

"It's ok, I'm here. Daddy's here, nothing's going to happen to you." Peeta says in a soft voice. I hear her whimper once and then there's steady breathing. I smile and peeta says," She's asleep."

He gives me a peck on the lips and closes the car door, silently. He makes it to the driver's seat and starts the car. He heads towards his house, and then makes a wrong turn.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I tell him.

"Going home." He says.

"But home is that way." I say and point to the direction our houses are in.

"Our home is this way." He says and my eyes widen.

"Oh peeta!" I say and start to attack him with kisses.

"Katniss, as much as I love this, I don't want to crash." He says and I laugh. I sit back in my seat and put on my seat belt." Close your eyes."

"Ok." I say and close my eyes. I feel the car move for a few more minutes and then the engine stops.

"I'm going to get lily out first, then I'll come for you." he says.

"Ok." I nod and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't open them." He orders.

"I wont." I say and I hear him close his door. I hear lily's breathing. I smile. I hear peeta open her door and there's the sound of him moving things around. Minutes later I hear a door slam and my side of the door opening. I unbuckle my seat belt and peeta says," Take my hand."

"Ok." I say and reach for his hand. I grab it and he guides me out the car." Is lily awake?"

"She is now." Peeta chuckles.

I smile and he start to walk somewhere.

"Your daughter just loves pulling on my shirt." Peeta laughs.

"You mean our daughter." I correct him and he chuckles. I hear the sound of keys ringing and the sound of a door opens. He guides me in what seems to be a house, and closes the door. I hear an echo and he says," Open your eyes."

I see that all of our family is in the living room.

"We would yell, but we don't want to scare the baby." Prim giggles and runs over to us. Peeta hands her lily and she says," Aw! She looks like you Katniss!"

My dad comes up to her, and he smiles.

"She's your granddaughter dad, you can hold her." I say and he looks in shock. Prim hands her to him and he starts to cry." You too Mr. Mellark."

Mr. Mellark looks shocked and I laugh. He walks over to lily and My dad passes her to him. Everyone meets lily, while I take in the view of the house. It's so big and spacious.

"This house is beautiful peeta." I say and I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"Not as beautiful as you." He mumbles against my skin.

I snort and say," Ok Peeta."

"Should I tickle you." he threatens.

"No." I panic and its too late.

"Peeta! Stop!" I laugh as he tickles me.

"Say your beautiful." He laughs.

"No!" I yell and laugh.

"We can do this all day, Mrs. Everdeen." He says and I don't stop laughing.

"Ok! Ok! I'm beautiful!" I yell and he stops tickling me. I punch him in the gut and walk out the house.

I lean on the fence and see that our house is by the woods.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Peeta says. I feel him wrap his arms around me waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"It's ok." I say and turn around." Just messing with you."

Peeta chuckles and gives me a long kiss. When he tries to pull away, I don't let him. I pull him closer and I feel him moan in my mouth. His hands grip my hips, hard. He pushes me onto the fence and he smashes his body onto mine. I throw my head back on moan. I run a hand through his hair while we kiss. When he starts to play with the end of my shirt, I know we can't go further.

"Peeta, we have to stop." I say and catch his wrist.

He looks at me with dark eyes and says," I know. I'm sorry, I was just too caught up in the moment."

"It's ok." I smile and give him a long kiss. I whisper in his ear," I love you."

"I love you too." He mumbles against my neck and gives me a gentle kiss. When we go back inside, lily is yelling her head off.

"We don't know what to do!" Prim panics." I tried everything I know! she's not hungry, she doesn't need to be changed-"

"Give her to me." I say and stretch my arms out. Johanna hands her to me and I see tears on lily's face. I wipe them while she cries and say," Sh...It's ok, mommy's here."

Her cries start to fade and she looks at me with her blue eyes. She lets out a whimper and grabs my braid. I smile and give her a kiss on the fore head. I look up and everyone is staring at me with small smiles on their faces.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing." They shake their heads.

"They're just watching you be a good mom." Peeta whispers in my ear, which causes me to shiver. I see that lily's hand is towards peeta's direction.

"Aw... she wants her daddy." Effie starts to cry. She takes out a camera and takes a picture with no flash.

I pass her to peeta and I see that he has a big smile on his face. He places a kiss on her fore head and he says," I love you so much."

I cross my arms and give him a look. Everyone laughs and he looks up. He laughs and says," I love you too Katniss."

"Did you show her?" Effie squeals.

"Show me what?" I ask.

"Follow me." Peeta says and motions me to follow him. I trail behind him, and everyone follows. We stop at a door and he turns around and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I hope you like it." Peeta says abit nervous. He opens the door and I see that it's a nursery. I put a hand over my mouth when I see that the room has everything for lily. A crib, a changing table, there's a rocking chair, and more. I see the walls are painted a light pink, and painted on the walls are: trees, leaves flying off trees, birds, and butterflies. They're all in white so they go with the light pink. I start to cry and I turn around and hug peeta. I make sure to not squish lily.

"Thank you." I sob.

"They helped." Peeta says.

I give everyone a hug and a thank you.

"Your welcome." Finnick says. He's the last one I gave a hug to.

"I have to tell you something." I say.

"What?" He says.

"You're going to be the wedding conductor." I say and he looks like he's about to faint.

"You remembered!" He yells and spins me around. Everyone laughs and he says," This is so awesome!"

"Oh! Katniss we start planning tomorrow!" Effie chirps.

"I was planning to spend my day with lily and peeta." I say and she looks like she's about to cry.

"That's so sweet!" She sobs." Ok, we'll plan in a week."

"We better get going." My dad says and gives me a kiss on the forehead. He gives me a big hug and whispers in my ear," I swear if he hurts you or my granddaughter, I will rip off his-"

"Dad." I hiss and everyone looks at us.

"Just letting you know." He says and walks over to peeta. Dad gives lily a good bye kiss on the cheek and he turns to peeta. Everyone starts talking and I know that my dad is telling peeta, what he told me. I see peeta nod his head and my dad leaves. Everyone starts to say goodbye. After ten minutes, we have the house to ourselves.

"I'll put lily in her crib, and I'll show you around the house." Peeta says.

"what if she starts to cry or-" I begin.

"Baby monitor." He smiles and enters the nursery. I follow him and see that he puts lily down in her crib. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and turns on a monitor. He grabs another one and takes it with him. He closes the door behind him and I see him turning up the volume. I hear lily's breathing and he says," We can thank Effie for that."

I smile and give him a long kiss on the lips. When I pull away, he gives me a kiss on the cheek and starts to show me around the house. It's really beautiful. The thing that surprises me the most is our room.

"This house is beautiful." I say at the end of the tour.

"There's two other beautiful things." He whispers and wraps his arms around me.

"What is that?" I ask and we crash down to our bed.

"You and lily." He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"That makes you the most handsomest thing." I smile and kiss him hard on the lips. Before he can do anything, lily starts to cry on the monitor.

"Get used to it." I laugh at peeta's reaction. I get up and go to lily's room and see that she's crying harder. I lift her up. She must be hungry.

"Peeta!" I yell for him.

"Yeah!" He yells and comes into the room.

"What do I do to feed her? Do I get a bottle and pour milk?" I ask. I'm so embarrassed, I don't know what to do.

"You- um- have to breastfeed." He says the last part in a whisper. He turns red and my mouth opens in shock.

I have to breast feed her.

"You're lying." I say and try to calm lily down.

He shakes his head, and says," I'll give you privacy."

He closes the door and I huff. He's already seen me naked hundreds of times.

I quickly breastfeed lily and grab a blanket. I think I have to burp her now. I pat her back and she burps. I check her diaper and see that its dry. I put her back to bed and she starts to cry. I lift her back up and carry her around in my arms. I leave the room and hear noises downstairs. I go down the stairs, and see that peeta is in the kitchen.

"Look, who wanted to stay up with mommy and daddy." I tell peeta. He looks over at me and smiles really big when he see's lily.

He gives us a kiss on the cheek and he says," I have to make dinner."

"I know." I give him a peck on the lips. I feel lily tugging on my braid and I smile." We can order pizza, or Chinese food."

"Ok." Peeta says and grabs the phone. He starts to order food, while I head upstairs. I get in my room and take out some maternity clothes. I want to take a shower. I look down and see that lily fell asleep. I turn and see that peeta is entering our room.

"I'm going to take a shower, can you put her to bed?" I ask and he nods. I pass lily to him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I quickly go in the bathroom and take my shower. When I'm done, I change and braid my hair.

I still have my baby bump. Its not as big as it used to be.

I leave the bathroom and go downstairs. I see that peeta is watching T.V.

"Hey." I say and sit beside him.

He wraps his arm around me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

There's a knock on the door and peeta gets up. He pays for pizza, and comes back. He sets the box in front of us and runs into the kitchen. He grabs plates, napkins, and cans of soda. He comes back and we start to eat. When we're done, I see that it's nine. I yawn and peeta says," tired?"

"Mhm." I say and my eyes start to close. I feel him carry me and seconds later, I'm being set on something soft. I open my eyes and see it's our bed. Peeta slides in beside me and he says," I love you."

"Love you too." I mumble as I close my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this! Next chapter should be up by Thursday, hopefully. Bye! have a nice day!**

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_Four weeks later..._

I wake up to the sounds of lily crying. I love her and all but I need sleep. I haven't slept very good this past week, neither has peeta.

"I'll get it." I say and get up. I look down at peeta and see he's not even awake. I sigh and get to lily's room. I lift her up and feel her diaper. It's wet. I take her to the changing table and change her. Whens he's done, I start to feed her. After, I burp her and rock her back and forth. She doesn't stop crying.

"Lily , please go to sleep for mommy." I plead. Instead she starts to yell really loud. I burst into tears and I feel lily being tooken out of my arms. I'm tired, I just want a few more minutes of sleep.

"Go to sleep Kat." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head. I wipe my tears and say," What about you?"

"I'll be fine, go." He tells me. I walk back to the room and lay down. I immediately fall asleep.

...

I feel a pair of lips on my fore head.

I open my eyes and see that it's peeta.

"I'm going to work." he says.

"Stay." I plead and wrap my arms around him.

"I wish I could, but how else am I going to get you those cookies you want." He says.

"Please." I plead and give him kisses on his cheek.

"I can't, my dad needs help. I hear we have really demanding customers today." He says.

"I'll miss you." I say and give him a long kiss.

"I'll miss you too." He gives me a quick kiss." I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

"Go back to sleep." He says. I listen and crash onto my pillow.

I wake up to lily's cries again. I get up and go to her room. I lift her up and check her diaper again. Dry. I feed her and burp her. When she's done, I change her into a onesie.

She doesn't stop crying. I rock her back and forth, but nothing seems to work. I do the only thing that comes to mind. I sing to her.

When I'm done, she's silent. She stares at me with her big blue eyes and holds onto my braid.

The rest of the day, lily and I watch T.V and eat. I cleaned the house up abit, and paid a couple of bills. Lily cried through out the whole day but I manage to calm her down. By the time peeta gets home, I'm exhausted. I put lily to bed a couple of minutes ago.

"How-" Peeta begins but Effie comes into the house.

"Time to plan the wedding again!" She chirps really loud. I hear lily start to cry and I shoot her a glare." Oh dear, I'm sorry."

I walk up the stairs, into lily's room. I lift her up and try to calm her down. She doesn't so I start to sing to her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

When I'm done singing to her, she's dead asleep. I put her back to bed and give her a kiss on the fore head. I turn around and see that Effie and Peeta are staring at me in shock.

"Let's just hurry up and plan a few more things. I'm tired." I yawn.

"Katniss, that was amazing." Effie says and I blush.

"Thanks." I mumble and peeta gives me a kiss on the cheek. We spend about an hour planning some things for the wedding. We set a date already. October first. It's about two months away.

Peeta carries me to bed. I need to take a shower but I'm too tired. I lay on the pillow and close my eyes. I hear peeta taking off his shoes and feel him lay down next to me. I feel him wrap his arms around me and I snuggle closer to him.

I didn't spend time with peeta, today. I frown.

"How was work?" I ask in a tired voice.

"It was ok." Peeta chuckles." Go to sleep."

"No, we didn't spend time together today." I mutter.

Peeta sighs and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's make the time." He mumbles.

"How, if you go to work everyday, I have to take care of lily, I have to clean the house, I-" I begin and peeta puts a finger to my lips.

"I'll take care of it." He silences me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Go to sleep Kat." Peeta whispers in my ear.

"Love you." I mumble before I pass out.

..

I wake up and it feels like I've been asleep for days. Lily didn't wake us up last night. I look next to me and see that peeta is asleep with lily on his chest. Her head is on peeta's shoulder, while his arm lies protectively around her so she won't fall. I smile at the sight. I see lily scowl abit in her sleep. Lily starts to move and I hear her yawn. When she's done she opens her eyes. I see her lip start to quiver so I try to pick her up. Peeta has a strong grip on her.

"Peeta let go." I shake him abit. He seems to hear me because his arm loosens up. I pick lily up and she starts to cry. I leave the room, before she can wake up peeta. I go into her room and try to calm her down. I feed her, and burp her. I would change her diaper but it's dry. Usually its wet when I change her in the morning.

Peeta must've changed her before he brought her to our room. I grab lily's blanket and wrap it around her. It's pretty cold in the house. I go downstairs and see that it's eight o'clock. Peeta had to go to work an hour ago. I'll call his dad and say that he can't make it. I grab the phone and lily makes gurgling noises. I laugh and dial the bakery.

It rings for a couple of minutes but wheat picks up.

"Mellark Bakery." he says.

"Hey wheat, its Katniss." I say.

"Oh hey moaner." He says. Yes, he still calls me that." How's Lil?"

He nicknamed lily, lil.

"She's good." I say and she vomits all over my back." Oh, god."

"What?" He says.

"She vomited on my back." I say and he laughs.

"That's my girl." He laughs.

"I called to say that peeta won't be going to work today. Can you tell your dad?" I say.

"Yeah. Rye and I are going to stop by later." He says.

"Ok." I say." Bye."

"Bye." He says and he hangs up. Lily starts to cry and I pat her back.

"It's ok." I say and go up the stairs. I take off my shirt and see that she got vomit in my hair too. I change lily first and she wont stop crying. I grab a wipie and wipe as much vomit off my hair as I can.

"It's ok Lily." I say. She starts to scream really loud. I lift her up and pat her back. I sit on the rocking chair and hum a song. She slowly calms down and I sigh. I need a shower, but I can't since I have to take care of lily.

I won't take long, I'm just going to wash my hair. I put lily in her crib and turn on a radio. It plays soft music. Lily seems to like it because she looks like she's paying attention to it. I run into my room and grab a clean pair of clothes. I look over and see that peeta is still asleep. I don't blame him, he rarely gets uninterrupted sleep.

I quickly take my shower and change. When I'm done, I braid my hair. I place a kiss on peeta's fore head and head to lily's room. She still hasn't cried at all. I look in her crib and see that she's still listening to music. I smile and lift her up. She smiles abit and I smile back. We head downstairs, and I make breakfast. Lily watches me as I cook. When I'm done, I hear peeta coming down the stairs.

When he comes into view I say," Hey sleeping beauty."

He chuckles and says," Hey beautifuls."

I pass lily over to him and he gives her a kiss on the fore head.

"You have the day off. Oh, and I made breakfast." I say.

"It smells good." Peeta says and sits on a chair. I serve him some food and I pass him a plate. He's tickling lily. She smiles at first but then laughs. Peeta freezes and he looks at me.

"She laughed for the first time." I put a hand over my mouth to keep me from sobbing.

Peeta stands up and gives me a long kiss. He sits back down and lily bites her finger.

I smile and we begin to eat breakfast. We laugh and joke around, just like we used to. It's been a while since peeta and I have spent any time together at all.

By the time we're done I say," I'll wash the dishes."

"I can do-" Peeta begins.

"Peeta, I can do it." I say and give him a peck on the lips. I give lily a kiss in the cheek and she smiles, showing her gums.

I chuckle at how adorable this looks, and start to wash the dishes.

"I'll be in our room!" Peeta calls.

When I'm done washing the dishes, I head upstairs and see that lily is resting her head on peeta's shoulder, while he draws. I see that she's playing with his blonde curls. I smile and enter the room.

"Hi." I say and lay down beside them.

"Hi." Peeta gives me a kiss on the fore head.

"Can we do something today?" I ask.

"Like what?" He says. I see he's concentrated on his drawing.

"Just something that keeps us away from the house." I say.

"We can go to the meadow and have a picnic there." He says. There's a lot of memories in the meadow. Good ones, and bad ones. Mostly good ones.

"Ok." I say." Let me go get the diaper bag ready."

I get up and I see that lily is drooling all over peeta's shoulder. I laugh and she smiles at me. I blow her a kiss and she smiles even more. I love lily.

I get to her room and set her diaper bag up. I make sure that I have enough breast milk in her bottle. I walk back to our room, Peeta gives lily a kiss on the fore head and I grab her.

"I'm going to change her." I say.

"Katniss, um, can I, change her?" Peeta asks shyly.

"If you want." I say. I see that lily has an arm outstretched towards peeta's direction. She wants peeta.

Peeta smiles and I hand her to him.

"I'm going to change." I say and give peeta a peck on the cheek.

"Ok." He smiles and walks out the room.

I take off my shirt and sweats. I walk to my dresser and look for something comfortable to wear. I grab a pair of shorts and a tank top. This should do. The phone starts ringing.

"I'll get it!" I call.

"Thanks!" Peeta calls back. I race down the stairs and pick up the phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Who's this?" A female voice asks.

"Katniss." I say slowly." I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Peeta's ex girlfriend." She says in an angry tone.

"How is that possible if-" I begin.

"You've been dating for two years in a half, don't feel bad honey he does it to every girl." She huffs." I'm calling to tell him I want him back."

"You can't." I mutter.

"Why not." She whines.

"Because I'm engaged to him." I nearly yell.

I hear laughing coming from the other end and I feel like punching Johanna in the face.

"Kat, is everything ok?" Peeta yells.

"Yes!" I yell back.

"You're a fucking asshole." I mutter low in the phone.

"I know." She laughs hard." I was bored, so I thought I'd call you."

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." I say sarcastically.

"I did." She says." What are you, bread boy, and lil doing today?"

"We're going to go have a picnic in the meadow." I say and take a seat on a stool." What are you going to do today?"

"Watch T.V., maybe go over to thresh's and get freaky." She says in a casual voice." So how's parenthood?"

"It's good." I say.

"How's your sex life?" She asks and I turn red.

"Hold on." I say and walk into the bathroom. I close the door and say," That's none of your business."

"Oh, don't tell me, you guys haven't touched each other since you gave birth." She says almost annoyed.

"That's-" I begin.

"True." She says.

"Well what am I supposed to do, we normally never get uninterrupted sleep, peeta has to work, I have to stay home and take care of lily. I have to clean the house, then I have to pay the bills, then, not all the time, I have to go down the sae's and help her out. When I get home, lily starts crying so I have to calm her down. by the time peeta gets home, I'm tired. I can't go to sleep though because we have to plan for the wedding. I don't know what to do." I say.

"Why don't I take care of lily for a day or two, so you and peeta can be as crazy as you want." She says.

"I don't know." I say.

"Tell me this, have you both spent time together?" She asks.

"Today we are." I say.

"But other than today?" She says.

"No." I mumble.

"You see, think about my offer. Or tonight just attack him, he'll give in." She says.

"I'm not going to "attack" him." I say.

"Then you won't be getting some tonight." She says." The pizza is here, I better go."

"Bye." I click. I get out the bathroom and head back to the kitchen. I place the phone back on it's spot and head up the stairs. I crash into peeta's chest and fall. Peeta tries to catch me but he fails. I groan when I hit the floor but he helps me up.

When I'm back on my feet, I see that his eyes are wide. I look down and see that I'm in my bra and underwear.

"I-I um I just wanted to know where you put lily's dresses at?" He asks and his eyes roam my body. I have lily's dresses in my room, because the last time I left her dresses in her closet, Effie replaced them with what looked like chicken suites.

"In our closet." I say and he steps closer to me. He wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall. We start to kiss and he pushes me closer to him. I moan once and hold him closer. I remember lily is alone.

"Peeta, stop." I moan.

I feel him give my thighs a tight squeeze and he sets me down. I see that his eyes are dark. There's nothing more I want to do than to kiss him right now, but we can't leave lily alone.

"Later." I give him a long kiss. It's been awhile since we've done this.

He surprises me by squeezing my butt before he heads back to lily's room. I stand there shocked. It takes a couple of seconds to process what just happened. I go to my room, and slip on some shorts and a nice t shirt. I let my hair down and put on some shoes. I look in the mirror. I don't have a big stomach anymore, that's good.

I go to peeta's room and see that he's struggling to get lily's dress on. I go beside him and help him out. When her head comes out the small hole, she gives us a small smile.

"Thank you." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile and say," You're welcome."

"I'm going to go change." He says against my neck. I feel the hairs on my arms stand.

"Ok." I say in a high pitched voice. He gives me a light kiss on the neck, which causes me to shiver. He gives lily a kiss on the fore head and he heads out the room.

I lift up lily from her crib and her hands search for my braid. She doesn't find it. I see her eyes start to water and her lip starts to quiver.

She starts yelling.

"Baby I'm sorry, I'll braid my hair." I say and set her back on her crib. I quickly braid my hair and lift her back up. She quickly grabs onto my braid and relaxes.

I give her a kiss on the cheek and grab into the diaper bag. Before I leave lily starts to cry. She tugs on my braid madly that I have to bite my lip to not curse out in pain. What is it that lily needs.

She continues to tug on my braid.

"Lily please stop that baby." I say. I lift up the first thing my hand reaches and she instantly relaxes. I see that it's her blanket. She snuggles on my chest when I put it on her. I sigh in relief and head downstairs. Peeta is putting food in a basket. I see that he's wearing some khaki shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hi." I smile.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head." I just didn't know lily was so attached to her blanket, she nearly pulled off my hair."

"I'm sorry." Peeta looks apotegetically.

"It's fine." I smile. We connect hands and walk to the meadow.

Lily plays with my braid on the way to the meadow. It's not that far from our house.

When we get to the meadow we eat, joke around, and play with lily. Every time she's with peeta her eyes light up. She's a daddy's girl. I smile abit and peeta raises a brow.

"You're daughter is a daddy's girl." I laugh and lily plays with her feet. She's laying down.

"Yes she is." He smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek.

By the time we go home it's sunset. When we get in the house, lily yawns.

"I'll put her to bed." Peeta gives me a kiss on the fore head. I give lily a kiss on the fore head and say," I love you baby"

I give her to peeta and he smiles. He goes up the stairs and there's loud knocking on the door. I quickly answer the door and see that it's rye and wheat.

"Shut up. Lily's tired." I hiss.

"Ok, calm down mommy." Wheat puts his hands up in surrender.

"Come in." I say and motion for them to come in.

The enter the house and go straight to the fridge. They grab a can of soda and chug it down. When they're done they throw the soda's away and sit down on the couch.

"How's life being a mother? and a fiancé soon to be wife?" Rye asks and kicks up his feet.

"It's good." I say truthfully.

"How's Peeta been?" Wheat asks.

"He's been great as always." I smile.

" What are you going to do for your birthday?" Wheat asks.

"My birthday is in five months." I say.

"We knew that." Rye says. They didn't.

"Ok." I roll my eyes.

"Hey rye, wheat." Peeta says.

Rye and wheat get up and the boys start to wrestle peeta.

"Hey get off!" Peeta laughs and fights them off.

They pin him to the floor and they all laugh.

"Shh!" I say, when they start yelling and high fiving. Lily starts to cry and I glare at them.

Peeta gives me a sorry look and I go straight upstairs.

**Peeta's POV**

"What's up with Kat, she has big bags under her eyes." Wheat says and helps me up.

"Why did you yell?" I ask.

"To get her out of the room, we're worried about her." Rye says and brushes something off my shoulder.

I sigh and pull them into the guest room. I close the door and say," Lily makes Katniss happy and all, but she's been waking us up at random hours of the night. It's impacted Katniss the most. I try to help her out when she lets me but she can be stubborn sometimes. She doesn't let me help because she says that I have to work and I need my rest. I was lucky to get her to go to sleep one day when I found her crying, while she was trying to calm lily down."

"Why don't you just take turns?" Wheat says.

"She's stubborn. I suggested that once and she denied." I shake my head and lean on the wall.

**Katniss's POV**

Rye and Wheat leave minutes later, when I finally put lily to sleep. I go to my room and quickly change into some pajamas. When I'm done I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I push them off and head into the guest room. I take the baby monitor with me before I go.

"Katniss." Peeta whispers and stops me." Hey, I'm sorry."

"Peeta, just leave me alone." I hiss and slam the door to the guest room. I lock it and ignore his light knocks. I crawl into bed and cry silently. What the hell is wrong with me? I get mad at peeta, for something his brothers do.

I'll apologize tomorrow.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. I wake up to the sound of lily crying. I sigh and turn off the monitor. I get out the room and go upstairs. When I reach inside I see that peeta is already with her.

"Go to bed." Peeta tells me softly.

"P-" I begin.

"Go to bed." Peeta says abit coldly. He glares at me. So much for our fun that I said we'd have at night.

I go downstairs and close the room door. I get under the covers and try to get some sleep but I can't.

Eventually I find sleep hours later. I wake up every thirty minutes and don't sleep until an hour or two .I wake up I see that the baby monitor is gone. I scowl abit and leave the room. I see that peeta is with lily in the living room.

"Why did you take it!" I yell at him.

"Katniss, we'll talk about this later." He says in a calm voice.

"Give me my baby." I say and stretch out my arms.

"I think you need some time to yourself. You rarely have some." He says and holds lily abit closer to him.

"So have you." I snap.

"Damn it Katniss, I'm just trying to help you!" he yells at me. Lily starts to cry and he sighs." Go hunting, hang out with the girls, you've been taking care of lily too long."

"I'm perfectly fine." I mutter.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I go upstairs and take a shower. When I get done, the phone starts to ring.

"Hello." I snap.

"Katniss, listen to your fiancé." My dad says.

"Peeta told you?" I ask in anger.

"He's right, you never have time for yourself and you rarely get a goodnight's rest." My dad snaps.

"I'm fine!" I yell into the phone.

"Katniss look in the mirror and tell me what you see!" My dad yells. I look in the mirror and just see me.

"I'm me!" I yell into the phone.

"Look closer!" He yells.

I look in the mirror and see that my hair looks lifeless, my skin looks abit pale, I have bags under my eyes, I look tired.

"Get out the house, do something." He says and hangs up.

I sigh and put the phone back.

The phone rings again.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Kat!" I hear girl's cheering.

"Hey." I say.

"You sound tired." I hear annie say.

"I'm fine." I say.

"We're going to the mall, want to come?" Fox face asks.

"No I have things to do." I say and remember that I have to go buy more diapers, get groceries, pay the light bill, water our plants-

"Please." The beg.

"No, I'm fine. I have to go." I say and hang up. I put the phone back where it was, and change into some loose clothes. I put my hair in a sloppy pony tail and put some shoes on. Peeta comes into the room, and I see that he doesn't have lily with him.

"Katniss you're going to the mall." He says and crosses his arms.

"No I'm not. I'm going to go buy groceries, buy diapers-" I begin.

"I can do that, you go have fun." He says.

"I'm having fun right now." I say. I reach for the grocery shopping list and he grabs my wrist.

"No, I'll do It." He says.

"Peeta-" I begin.

"No, go have fun Kat." He says. I see he has worry in his eyes.

I sigh and mutter," Fine."

"Thank you." He says and gives me a peck on the lips. He whispers in my ear," And when you come back, we'll finish up what I started in the hallway."

I give him a kiss on the neck and smile. I feel myself starting to go to sleep but I can't.

"The girls aren't leaving until three, it's ten. I'll wake you up an hour before." Peeta says and kisses the side of my head.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispers in my ear and wraps his arms around my waist. We fall on the bed and he gets off me.

I fall asleep and peeta wakes me up. I get dressed and go to the mall with girls. We spend time with each other just like we used to. When It's night time I get back to the house and find peeta waiting for me on the couch.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"It was good." I smile abit and instantly feel bad. Peeta stayed here all day taking care of lily while I went out and had fun.

"Don't. The guys were here earlier, we had a blast." He says and I nod.

"Is she asleep?" I ask and kick off my shoes.

"Yeah." He smiles. I go over to him and rest on his side. I look at the ring on my finger and smile. I'm getting married to peeta in two months. It seems like forever.

"What are you thinking of?" Peeta asks and gives me a kiss on my temple.

"I just cant wait to be married to you." I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Me too." He says and wraps an arm around my waist.

I give him a kiss on the lips and cup his cheek. We stay like this for two minutes, and then he lays us down. He hovers above me takes off my shirt. I pull him back down towards me and we kiss harder. Peeta reaches for my bra, and right when he unclasps it, there's knocking on the door. He sighs angry and gives me a fierce kiss.

"Go upstairs." He says in a deep voice. I nod grab my shirt off the floor. I go upstairs and wait for him.

When he comes back up minutes later I see he has an angry look on his face.

"We can't tonight, I'm sorry." He says and lays down beside me.

"It's fine." I lie and put my bra back on.

"Fox face kicked wheat out the house. They got into a fight so he came here." He says and gives me a kiss on the neck.

"It's fine." I say abit disappointed. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps an arm around me.

**The wedding day.. **

**( Two months later..)**

I'm in a big wedding dress, standing in a room. Prim is my maid of honor and the girls are my bridesmaids. I didn't invite my mom, even though peeta said that I should've.

Cinna is doing my hair and my palms are sweaty. What if peeta changes his mind. My heart starts to race and Cinna seems to notice.

"It's fine Kat, peeta loves you." he says and finishes curling my hair.

I haven't seen peeta in a week. I haven't even seen lily in a week either, Mrs. Mellark has been taking care of her.

There's a knock on the door and Annie says," Who is it?"

"Not peeta." Finnick says.

"Come in." Prim says and opens the door.

"Where is she?" Finnick asks.

"Getting ready, why?" Johanna asks.

"Peeta wanted me to give her something." Finnick says.

I feel my heart race at peeta's name.

"She's getting ready." I hear Mrs. Mellark say. I hear lily's laughing and I head towards the door but Cinna stops me.

"You'll see her right now." He tells me and pins half of my hair up.

"How much longer!" I hear clove's impatient yells.

"Give minutes!" Cinna calls.

The girls are only in the room. Well Finnick must be the only boy, and Cinna.

Five minutes pass and he hands me the bouquet of flowers.

"Have fun." He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything." I say and give him a hug.

"You're welcome." He smiles and he motions for me to look in the mirror. I turn around and my jaw drops. I don't look like me. I'm wearing make up and cinna made my hair and skin come back to life. And this dress! It looks even more beautiful than it did when I was trying it on at a bridal shop." Peeta won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

I smile abit. This dress is perfect. I look at myself one more time and smile. I look beautiful and nothing like myself.

"I'm going to see how the boys are doing, I'll see you later." Cinna smiles. I smile and leave the room seconds later. I look up and see that everyone's jaws are dropped.

"Damn!" Finnick yells. Oh I almost forgot, Finnick is still conducting our wedding.

I see that lily is smiling at me. She's in a pink dress and nice shoes. Mrs. Mellark is holding her. I walk over to lily and lift her up.

"I missed you sweetie." I say and kiss her cheek. She looks at me with her big blue eyes and smiles.

"Five - Wow." I hear my dad's voice. I turn around and see that he came into the room. " You look beautiful Katniss."

"Thank you." I smile and lily starts to search for my braid. Prim says she searches for it because it reassures her mom is still with her. I see her lip quivering and I start to panic. I can't put my hair in a braid today.

My dad tells prim something and he leaves the room.

"Lily, baby, its me mommy." I say and she starts to cry. I sigh and everyone looks at me." I'll be back."

I go into the room, I was once in and close the door. Lily is still crying.

"Lily, baby, look at mommy." I say and she doesn't stop crying." I'm mommy baby, but I can't wear my braid today. I'm sorry baby."

Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks but I blink rapidly. She looks at me with her blue eyes but doesn't stop crying.

"I promise you, its me mommy. My hair is just down today because daddy and I are going to get married. I promise you I'll put my hair in a braid the next time you see me but I can't today." I say and a tear escapes my eye. I quickly wipe it.

She stops crying little by little and studies me when she's silent. I expected her to start crying again but instead she rests her head on my shoulder. I burst into tears and hug her close. I won't see her again, until the end of this week.

"I love you so much lily, so does daddy." I sniff.

Her head goes up at the word 'daddy'. She's grown really attached to peeta. When she used to cry a lot at night, It was either because she wanted me with her, she's hungry, she's scared, or the most common reason: she wanted peeta with her. I kiss her fore head and say," You'll see daddy right now."

She starts to play with her hands and we exit the room. I see that Mrs. Mellark is wiping tears from her eyes.

"What?" I ask in panic.

"That was beautiful!" She sobs.

I look around and finnick says," You even made me shed a tear!"

"I must be dripping mascara." I say and give lily one last kiss on the cheek.

"You're not." Prim sniffs." None of us can't, we have water resistant make up, from the capital."

"I better get going, I promised peeta I'd be back five minutes before he have to go down the aisle.

"Wait, lily wanted to see her daddy. Can you carry her to peeta?" I ask and he nods. Finnick hands me a letter and says," For you."

I hand him lily and he starts to make funny faces at her. She laughs and he leaves the room. I hear her laughter in the hall. I smile and open the letter.

_Katniss,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I love you and lily so much it hurts. I know you're probably nervous, don't be. Just remember that I love you, lily loves you, our friends and family love you. I'll see you in a few Mrs. Mellark._

_- I love you, Katniss._

_Peeta_

I smile and hold the letter close. The girls surround me and tell me how beautiful I look.

"Peeta's going to leave you sore." Johanna wiggles her brows. Mrs. Mellark glares at her while I blush beat red. Peeta and I haven't been intimate at all. The farthest we've gone was that time I came home from the mall.

"Oh, I know that look." Fox face says.

"No you don't." I shake my head and sit down.

"I know that look too!" Madge yells.

"Are you and peeta having problems being intimate?" Mrs. Mellark asks and I turn red.

"We're perfectly fine." I say. I don't want to talk about this with them. Especially peeta's mom.

"Uh no your not." Johanna says.

"Yes we are." I blush.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get lucky tonight." Mrs. Mellark says and I turn red. Peeta's mom did not just tell me that!

Prim giggles and says," I already picked out her wedding reception dress."

I bet you it's something short.

There's a knock on the door and I hear Effie say," Everything's ready! You all have to leave now, I'll see you girls in a minute or two!"

"I better go." Mrs. Mellark gives me a kiss on the cheek." Good luck Katniss."

I give her a hug and she leaves the room.

We exit the room and I hold onto prim's hand real hard. What if peeta changes his mind?

"You girls go ahead, I'll be right back." Prim says and pulls me to a corner." Katniss you need to stop it, peeta loves you and he won't leave you or lily. Got it."

"How did you know-" I begin.

"I've known you my whole life." She says and tuck s piece of hair behind my ear." Now, get ready to be Mrs. Mellark."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I give her a tight hug.

"Thank you." I say and we walk off. I meet my dad and I wrap my arm around his.

The girls are off somewhere ahead of us.

"You're getting married." My dad says hoarsely.

"Yeah." I say and turn to him. I see he's crying." Dad don't cry."

I give him a hug and he holds me close.

"If Peeta hurts you, I will go after him with my bow and arrow. I won't hesitate to shoot an arrow through his-" He begins.

"Dad!" I hiss." He's not going to hurt me."

" He better not." He says and wipes his tears. " I love you Kat."

"I love you too dad." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. Music starts to play and I know that's our cue. I put my arm around my dad's and we start to walk. I feel my hands start to get sweaty and we go through some doors. My breath is tooken away. Effie really is the best. I recognize a few people and gived them polite smiles.

My eyes land on peeta. He's wearing a black suit with a goofy grin. He looks handsome. I blush, smile and look down. I hear people saying," Aww.. that's so sweet.'

I look abit to the side and see that Mrs. Mellark is holding lily. Lily smiles and I give her a smile. When I reach peeta, my dad gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of her." My dad tells peeta.

"I will." Peeta smiles and takes my hand. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says," You look beautiful."

"You look handsome." I whisper back.

"Thank you." Finnick whispers in my ear and I jump. Everyone laughs and I scowl at him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to see me conduct my first wedding." Finnick jokes and everyone laughs.

I turn to prim and say," I'm about to kick his ass."

People from the front row hear and laugh.

I turn back to peeta and he chuckles.

"Let's get started. We are gathered here today.." I tune out and tap my foot in anticipation. I just want to be married to peeta already! I wonder if he wants another baby? I'm willing to try and conceive a little boy.

"Katniss." Peeta says and I look up. Everyone's staring at me.

"Your vows." Finnick says.

"Oh." I turn around and prim hands me my paper. I wrote it out.

"Peeta," I say. Everything is silent." I would like to start off by saying that I love you so much. I don't know where I'd be without you. Since the day I met you, you've given me hope, made me smile, and taught me how to love- without me realizing it. I never really wanted to marry or be in a relationship, or any of that, but I want to thank you for changing that. Because of you never giving up on me - which I'm really happy about- we have a beautiful daughter and we're about to become husband and wife. I love you."

I see that peeta has tears streaming down his face. I smile and wipe them with a hand. I hear a loud sob beside me. I turn to see that Finnick is crying.

"Peeta, go on." Finnick says in between sobs.

Peeta grabs his piece of paper and says," Katniss, I want to thank you first for giving birth to our beautiful daughter lily."

Tears stream down my face and I hear sobs in the crowd.

"That day was abit tough," He says, he's talking about how I died and came back to life," but we got through it. Every day when I wake up, and see you I think to myself,' I'm pretty lucky to wake up next to the most beautiful and perfect girl in panem.' I remember when I first layed eyes on you. It was about two to three years ago when you walked through the classroom door, I fell for you, real hard. You had your hair in a braid, and those striking brave grey eyes. You were wearing a v neck shirt with some jeans, and you looked fearless. There was nothing more I wanted to do than get to know you. I did more than that and I'm glad, because now here you are, moments away from being my wife and you're the mother of my daughter. Katniss Everdeen, soon to be Mellark in a couple of minutes,"

Everyone laughs and I smile.

"I love you with all of my heart." He finishes and I burst into tears.

" Do you, Peeta Mellark, take this woman, Katniss Everdeen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer and poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you shall live? " finnick sobs and sniffs.

"I do." Peeta smiles.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take this man, Peeta Mellark, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Finnick asks me.

I look over at Peeta and smile. I hear cries and sobs around the room.

"I do." I say and peeta has a big smile on his face.

" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finnick cries and blows his nose. Peeta wraps his arms around me, dips me abit and gives me a gentle kiss. I hear cheering and I smile. I put a leg up to his waist and tangle my hands in his hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys are all probably confused, and you all are probably thinking that you thought this chapter had a different ending. It did but I changed it. I decided that Katniss and Peeta should have a day filled with happiness! You're welcome!**

** Now I honestly don't know whether this story is going to end in two chapters or one. If it's the last chapter I'll put it in the author's note. **

**Please review! I'm just going to try and finish up this story and then I'll start updating for my other stories. Have a nice day, morning, night. or evening! Bye!**

**Oh and before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I had to google up some stuff, that the wedding conductor says. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Hey! I'll just let you read...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta pushes me closer towards him and I hold him closer to me.

"Ok, that's enough. Your daughter is watching, you naughty adults." Finnick says and gets peeta off me." Save it for later, when you're on the train."

He wiggles his brows and I blush really bad. Peeta turns red but smiles abit.

Mrs. Mellark brings lily up to me and I thank her.

"Hi baby. "I say and she smiles. I give her a kiss on the fore head and she keeps her eyes on peeta. She wants to be with her daddy. I smile and hand her to peeta.

Peeta smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I see that Finnick is crying really hard.

"I think I'm the one that's supposed to be crying." I tease him.

"Shut up Katniss." He sniffs and gives me a hug." I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." I say and hug him back. A lot of people congratulate us and we thank them.

Lily is tooken away from us by Mrs. Mellark.

"Enjoy your wedding day, Effie and I will take care of her." She smiles.

"Ok." I smile. Peeta and I join hands and we walk down the aisle together. There's a lot of cheering and I can't help but laugh. Peeta leads me into a limo and he gets in after me.

"I forgot to throw the bouquet!" I yell. Peeta laughs and kisses my cheek.

"We'll just open the sunroof." he says and presses a button. I stand up on the opening and everyone turns to me in surprise.

"I forgot to throw the bouquet!" I call and all the girls start to panic. They shove each other and I can't but laugh. They're that desperate to get this bouquet. Peeta gets out the car and winks at me. I smile and turn around.

"One... Two... Three!" I yell and throw the bouquet towards the crowd of girls.

I hear yells, and the clicking of heels. I turn around and see that Annie caught the bouquet.

She blushes really bad and I say," Well Mr. Odair, you better hurry up and buy a ring."

Everyone laughs and I wave at them before I get back inside the limo. Peeta gets back in and says," Hey wifey."

I blush but say," Hey hubby."

He smiles and I snuggle to his side.

"You look beautiful." He says in my ear.

"You look handsome." I say and feel the limo start to move.

"I love you Katniss." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too." I say and look up at him. I press my lips against his and his hands go to my waist. I would sit on his lap, but this dress won't allow me. He pushes me on my back and kisses me harder. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his hands go to my back. He's searching for a way to get this dress off me. I should be stopping him but I can't.

I run my hands through his hair and moan when he starts to kiss my neck.

"I love you." Peeta says breathless.

"I love you too." I say, it sounds more like a moan.

I can't take this no more. I put my lower dress up to my waist, and I wrap my legs around him. He moans against my lips and I smile abit. Right when I start messing with the buttons of his shirt, the car stops. I push him off me and fix my dress. He sits back and I snuggle close to him.

I hear the car door open and Haymitch says," You know you don't have to pretend you weren't making out, you are married."

He's right.

"Ok." I say and crush my lips against peeta's. He lays me back down and kisses me hard.

"Not right now, your about to have your reception!" Effie says in horror.

"Calm down, they just got married." Haymitch says.

"Everyone is waiting for them inside!" She yells." They're going to be late, and that can't happen. Then, the whole schedule is going to-"

"Effie, calm down." Haymitch says.

I give peeta one last kiss and I whisper in his ear," Train."

I feel his heartbeat accelerate and I smile. He sits back so I can get out the car.

"Katniss, when we're done with speeches, you're changing dresses." Effie asks.

"Ok." I nod.

"Ok, let's go inside." Effie chirps and pulls Haymitch with her. Peeta loops his arm around mine and I rest my head on his shoulder. We walk inside the building and My jaw drops. This place is beautiful!

"Effie this place is amazing." Peeta says. He's probably just as shocked as I am.

"Thank you." Effie giggles.

I see that everyone is sitting down. There's along table by a stage, and I have a feeling we're going to sit there.

"Hey look who finally arrived!" Haymitch yells.

Everyone claps when they see peeta and I. I blush and peeta kisses my temple. I see that lily is with Mrs. Mellark in the big table. When we walk up the steps, we pass by them. Lily see's us and smiles. She extends her hands towards peeta. Peeta notices and says," Mom, can we just have her for the rest of the reception. We're not going to see her for a week."

"Ok." She says and hands lily peeta.

I hear,' awws,' all around the room. Peeta wraps an arm tightly around lily, and grabs my hand with his free one. We make our way towards our seat and sit down. I sit beside Annie and Peeta sits beside finnick.

I see Finnick making funny faces at lily and she laughs every time. I smile and I hear annie say," You look beautiful Katniss."

"Thank you. You do too." I say.

"Ok, It's time for speeches!" Effie chirps into the microphone.

"I'm going first!" Rye runs over to the microphone. I laugh when he trips and falls on his face. Mr. Mellark helps him up and he continues to run. When he gets to the mic he says," I'm rye Mellark, I'm Peeta's older brother. Pete, man what can I say, you married a super model."

Annie snorts and tries to fight her laughter. I roll my eyes and he continues.

"I'm happy for you man, congratulations. I have to say, when you started going out with Katniss, I was abit relieved. You would talk about her all day." he says and , ' awws.' are heard all around the room. I smile abit." I can't believe you replaced Jackie with this beauty."

Jackie?

I turn to peeta and raise a brow.

"Katniss, he's just trying to get you mad. There was no Jackie." He says and I see he's honest.

I glare at rye and he bursts out laughing.

"I'm going to get a drink." He says and walks off the stage.

The speeches keep on coming but my dad is the most embarrassing.

"I remember when you were just a little girl and would wet the bed." Everyone laughs and I turn red." If you hurt my little girl or grand daughter, I will come after you peeta. I will bring my arrows as well. I-" He begins and everyone is staring in amusement.

"Dad!" I cry and cover my face.

"I'm just warning him. Enjoy the rest of the reception. Peeta, I will come after you if my daughter gets home pregnant." My dad says into the mic.

"Dad!" I yell in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding about the last part." He mumbles and gets away from the mic. There's abit of laughter in the audience and I'm left red faced.

"He's just trying to protect you." Peeta whispers in my ear.

"By threatening you. Peeta you would never do that to me." I say and look at him.

"I know." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I see that lily fell asleep in peeta's arms.

"That's all for speeches." Haymitch says into the mic. he sits back down and Effie runs over to me.

"Up! We have to put you in your reception dress before you have your first dance as husband and wife." Effie says.

"I'm having my first dance in this dress." I say and cross my arms.

She presses her lips in a straight line and says," Ok, but after your first dance, you change."

"Ok." I say.

"Can Peeta and Katniss come to the dance floor. Peeta and Katniss to the dance floor." Thresh announces in the microphone. He's in charge of the music.

Peeta gives lily a kiss on the fore head. I do the same and he hands Effie lily. She squeals and walks to the nearest seat.

Peeta holds me hand and leads me to the dance floor. Music starts to play and I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist and I whisper in his ear," I love you."

I hear him chuckle and he says," I love you too Katniss."

I give him light kisses on the neck and we start to sway to the music. I feel his heart beat accelerate and he says," Katniss, if you don't stop that, everyone is going to be scarred for life."

"I'm not doing anything." I say innocently.

"I'm about to rip that dress off you." He says in an uneven tone, when I press my lips on his lower neck.

"Go ahead." I whisper in his ear.

The song ends and I give peeta a long kiss. He's about to hold me closer but Annie and Johanna grab my arms and pull me away. I see that his eyes are dark and filled with love.

I'm pushed into a room and there's a bag on a seat.

"Change we'll be outside." Annie says. They leave and once the door clicks I start to take off my wedding dress. When Its off, I carefully set it on the chair. I start to unzip the bag and I hear the door click. Annie and Jo have seen me in my underwear, so this shouldn't be awkward.

"Jo, if this dress is-" I turn around and find peeta staring at me. His eyes go darker."Peeta?"

He walks over to me and kisses me hard. He wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall. I moan and pull him closer. He holds onto my butt to keep me from falling. I run my hands through his hair and he walks over to the chair. He gently places the dress and bag on the floor and he sits down so that I'm sitting on his lap. I pull him closer towards me and I feel him unclasping my bra. When its undone, I hear the door open.

"Katniss are you- Ah! Katniss you nasty girl! Get off your husband!" She yells at me and I cover myself up. I turn red and peeta snaps my bra on. I get off peeta." You are both nasty! You have guests in the next room!"

"It was my fault I couldn't control myself." Peeta says breathless.

"Peeta Mellark, get out of here, you can do that later!" She yells. She's turning red.

"Sorry." Peeta mumbles at me. He walks out the room and Effie glares at me.

"Manners." Effie points a finger at me." Hurry up and change."

I nod and put my dress back on the chair. I smile abit and put open up the bag. I take out a really short dress. I frown and roll my eyes. I put on the dress and zip it up. I check inside and see that there's heels in there too. I take off my wedding heels and slip those on. I frown, the dress covers my underwear and strapless bra. Its really uncomfortable. Its abit tight as well.

"I'm done!" I call and Effie comes in.

"You look gorgeous!" She shrieks.

"I look like a slut." I frown. I pick up my wedding dress and she takes it from me. She takes the heels and says," I'm going to put this away for now. Go join everyone."

I sigh and cross my arms. I walk out the room and walk back to the reception area. I hear wolf whistles and I scowl. Damn the girls.

"You look hot Everdeen!" Johanna yells.

"It's Mellark now." I correct her and walk to my seat. I sit down and scan everyone, searching for peeta. Where is he?

I stand up to get a better view, still nothing. I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and I know its him. I turn around and he gives me a small smile.

"You look sexy." He says in a hoarse voice.

"So do you." I smile and give him a long kiss. I feel his hands go to my butt.

"You're driving me insane with this dress." He whispers against my skin.

"Hold on for a little while longer." I whisper back and give him a peck on the cheek. This must happen when you don't have sex for months.

"Want to go dance?" He motions over to the dance floor. There's a lot of people dancing to some catchy pop song.

"You know I can't dance." I say.

"Yes you can, I'll prove it to you." He says and takes me to the dance floor.

Peeta makes some hand gestures up, and before and I see who he's doing that to, dance by big sean comes on.

"Really?" I smile abit.

"Yeah." He says and gives me a long kiss.

I pull away and go to the center of the dance floor. Peeta keeps his eyes trained on me and I smirk. I start to twerk and Finnick joins me.

I laugh and more people join us. When the song is done we all clap and peeta gives me a long kiss.

"You see your a great dancer." Peeta mumbles against my cheek.

"You mean twerker." I say and he laughs.

I feel him reach the bottom of my dress and I freak out.

"I'm pulling it down abit, your almost showing your butt. That's only for me to see, not anyone else." He whispers in my ear and I smile abit.

I give him a peck on the cheek and we dance to some more songs.

"You want to see the cake?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes." I smile and feel myself get excited.

"Cake time!" Peeta yells and the music immediately stops.

Everyone crowds around and peeta has Finnick, Gale, and thresh help him roll in the cake.

They disappear for a couple of seconds but reappear with a gorgeous white cake. It's beautifully designed. I cover my mouth and stare at the cake in awe. There's only one person I know who can design a cake that beautifully. Peeta.

He turns to me and says," Do you like it?"

"That's a stupid question to ask peeta." I say and his face falls." I love it!"

I wrap my arms around his neck and he has the biggest smile on his face. I press my lips against his. When seconds pass, I kiss him harder.

"This is cute and everything but we want cake!" Haymitch yells and I roll my eyes abit. I pull away and give peeta a small peck on the cheek. He grabs a knife and cuts a slice of cake. He feeds it to me. I moan at how good it tastes.

"Peeta this is amazing!" I say and turn to him. He smiles abit and he says," I'm glad you like it."

"That's what she said." Wheat says and everyone bursts out laughing. I smile abit but roll my eyes.

I cut peeta a slice of cake and feed it to him. When we're done everyone serves themselves cake.

We head over to lily and spend time with her. She's awake.

About an hour later Mrs. Mellark comes towards us and says," Go enjoy your last hour of your reception."

We give lily a kiss goodbye and walk over to the dance floor.

"Katniss." Peeta says when he wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah." I say and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Can you um, never mind." He says embarrassed.

"Tell me." I say and look up at him.

"It's stupid and you said no before." He shakes his head and doesn't look at me.

"It doesn't sound stupid." I say and force him to look at me." Please tell me."

He sighs and holds me close. He whispers," I was wondering if you could wear that pair of bra and underwear, that the girls gave you."

That's what he was so nervous about? I was planning on wearing that already.

"It was a dumb idea, I never should-" He begins but I press my lips against his.

"That wasn't a dumb idea." I tell him afterwards." Plus, I was already planning on wearing it."

His eyes widen and I smirk. I give him a kiss on the lips and we start to dance to a song that's playing.

"Peeta, can you sing a song with me?" I ask him with hopeful eyes. I want to sing peeta's favorite song, he thinks I don't know but I do. He sings it when he's taking a shower.

"I can't sing Kat." He shakes his head.

"Plllllleeeeeaaaaaassseeee." I plead.

"Fine." He says and gives me a peck on the lips. I pull him towards where thresh is and I say," We're going to sing."

He nods and he says," What song?"

Its an old song but its really catchy.

"ain't no mountain high enough." I say and pull peeta towards the stage.

Peeta has a small smile on his face and says," I love that song."

I hand him a microphone and I see that he looks nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just abit of stage fright." He smiles abit.

"You're going to do great." I say and give him a long kiss.

"Hey Katniss and Peeta are going to sing!" Thresh yells into the mic.

"Peeta, let me do this, you're going to embarrass yourself." Finnick says.

"Last time I checked you sounded like a sick cat." I say in the microphone and everyone laughs.

the song starts to play and we sing:

_Peeta:_

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
_

Peeta is a really good singer.

_Katniss:  
If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

_Both:_

_'Cause baby,_  
_There ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough_  
_Ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you_

_Peeta:_

_Remember the day_  
_I set you free_  
_I told you_  
_You could always count on me_  
_From that day on I made a vow_  
_I'll be there when you want me_  
_Some way,some how_

_Both:  
'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
_

_Katniss:  
No wind, no rain_

_No winters cold can stop me baby  
No, no baby, 'cause you are my love  
If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby_

_My love is alive_  
_Way down in my heart_  
_Although we are miles apart_

_Peeta:  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_

_Both:_

_Cause you know that_  
_There ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough_  
_Ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that_  
_There ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough_  
_Ain't no river wide enough_

Everyone bursts into cheers and I kiss peeta. I can feel him smile and he wraps his arms around me.

"You're an amazing singer." I whisper in peeta's ear.

"Not as good as you." He whispers back and kisses my cheek.

We dance until its time to pack up and leave.

We thank everyone for coming and they congratulate us on our marriage.

When we're done, we go over to lily and give her hugs and kisses.

"Katniss, Peeta, you better go, you don't want to miss your train." Effie chirps.

I sigh and feel myself wanting to cry. I'm going to be separated from lily. Lily looks up at me with her blue eyes and she smiles abit. She places a hand on my cheek and I burst into tears.

"I can't leave her." I sob uncontrollably.

"It's only for a week." Annie rubs my back.

"It's going to feel like years." I cry.

"Katniss, you can trust us, she's going to be ok." Mrs. Mellark says and I sniff. Peeta wraps his arms around me and whispers," I'm going to miss her too."

I give lily a kiss and pass her to peeta. Our friends and family wish us a nice honeymoon.

"Don't leave her too sore Mellark." Finnick wiggles his brows and I feel myself turning red.

"Hey that's my daughter." My dad glares at Finnick and he gulps.

"I'm just kidding." He says.

I give the girls a hug good bye and they start to cry.

"You're married already!" They cry.

"Yeah." I smile. I'm married to Peeta Mellark.

I turn to him and see him giving lily a kiss good bye. When he hands her to Mr. Mellark I see her eyes filling with tears.

I start to cry and I see that peeta has tears in his eyes. He wraps his arms around me and lily starts to cry. Peeta gets her back and whispers soothing things in her ear.

She calms down in a couple of minutes and he wipes her tears. He knows how to calm her down easily.

"Katniss, Peeta, the train!" Effie yells in panic.

I wipe my tears and give lily one last kiss on the cheek. Peeta does the same and we're handed suitcases. We exit the building and get in a car. I feel my heart shatter. We just left our daughter.

"It's just for our honeymoon." Peeta assures me but I can tell he's pretty broken too.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Peeta." I tell him.

"I love you too Katniss." He says against my hair.

"We're here!" A voice calls. That was fast. We get out the car and buy our train tickets. We get in the train and go to our rooms. This train is from the capital, it rarely comes to district twelve.

Peeta opens the door and everything is dark. He lifts me up bridal style and I laugh at how cheesy he is. He turns on the light and my eyes widen. Peeta sets me down and I can't help but stare at the room.

"Wow." I say and see that everything is high tech. This must all be from district 3.

"Yeah." Peeta says and sets our suitcases on the floor. I walk over to our room and see that it's simple. It has some sort of gadget on the nightstand. I grab it and touch it. Something appears before me and I jump. I look up and see that its the woods. I haven't been to the woods ever since lily was born. To be honest, I miss going to the woods.

I can hear the chirping of the birds. I step closer to it and actually think I'm in the woods. I look to the side and remember I'm on the train. I turn it off and set the gadget back down.

"You miss it don't you?" Peeta asks. I look up and see him leaning on the doorframe.

"No." I lie. He's going to feel bad if I say yes.

"You don't have to lie to me." He says.

"I'm not." I shake my head.

"Yes you do." He says abit annoyed.

"Then why are you asking?" I snap.

He doesn't say anything and stares at the wall. He looks back at me seconds later and says," You know you can still go."

"I can't, there's no time. "I shake my head and take off my heels.

"There is. "He says and sits down on the bed.

"No there isn't." I say.

"Yes there is." He says abit annoyed.

"You spend all your time in the bakery, how would you know." I snap and instantly regret it. I feel abit relieved to say it, though. He leaves me and lily alone in the morning, and doesn't come back till night time. I get up and leave him sitting alone. Look at us, we're fighting already on our wedding night." I'm taking a shower."

I grab a towel and go in the living room. I open up my suit case and take out some clothes. I go into the bathroom and lock the door. I turn on the shower and take off my dress. I strip down until I'm naked and get in.

I'm being a cold bitch. I burst into tears and fall on my knees. Peeta and I rarely fight. I can't believe were fighting over the woods. We're going to talk about this.

I get up and find no use in wiping my tears since I'm taking a shower. I quickly shower and get out. I change into the lacy bra and underwear peeta wanted me to wear and get into my clothes. I brush then braid my hair. I get out and see that peeta is drawing on the couch.

I walk over to him and say," We need to talk."

He looks up and says," I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot."

"Sorry-" I begin to get angry.

"I have a reason." He says and gets up. He walks over to me and holds my hands." It's not because It's working hours, It was because I was too busy designing the wedding cake. I wanted it to be perfect. I was scared you were going to be disappointed-"

"Peeta, there's no way you can disappoint me. That cake was beautiful." I say.

"That's because I spent months on it." He says.

"If you even spent ten or five minutes on it, it would've still been beautiful. Why? Because you made it. And you make things with passion and love." I tell him. I see he has a small smile on his lips and he gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Did I mention that I have a little surprise for you." I whisper in his ear.

"You know we don't have to whisper." He says loud.

"Shut up and just go with it if you want to see me naked." I say and his eyes go wide." That's what I thought."

I press my lips against his and he carries me bridal style to the bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some of you may be disappointed with the ending but there's an explanation. I've been thinking about this for awhile and decided to do a sequel for this story. I will start on the sequel ASAP. It should be posted within two weeks, maybe less. Please review and tell me what you all thought. Thank you for favoriting and following this story. And reading! This IS the last chapter. Just letting you all know.**

***bursts into tears***

**I'm going to miss the new girl, but its time to move on and start the sequel. *sniffs* Thank you all for reading *sobs* this story, It meant a lot to me.**

**I need to go, please review for this last chapter. **

**P.S. I don't own the song' ain't no mountain high enough' by Marvin Gaye. **


	45. IMPORTANT READ!

**I tried doing the sequel but I wasn't very happy with it. I tried to continue the story but It didn't work out for me. I just decided to do an epilogue. It seemed right to me. I hope you all like the epilogue. It will be posted sometime this week. **


End file.
